Po drugiej stronie lustra
by Madame Evans
Summary: Human Doctor & Rose Tyler - post Journey's End. I do not own Doctor Who :
1. Chapter 1

PO DRUGIEJ STRONIE LUSTRA

_So have a good life,_

_Do it for me -_

_Make me so proud,_

_Like you want me to be;_

_Where ever you are,_

_I'm thinking of you, oceans apart_

_I want you to know..._

1.

Dopiero dźwięk odlatującej TARDIS przywrócił jej rozsądek. Wcześniej był tylko morski wiatr, słone krople na twarzy, i jego usta, i obejmujące ją ramiona - wszystko to, za czym zawsze tęskniła, na co czekała od tylu lat i czego Tamten nigdy nie potrafił jej dać.

_Albo nie chciał._

Bo przecież gdyby zechciał, nie decydowałby za nią po raz kolejny. Nie zostawiłby jej, nie odesłał tak po prostu, bez żadnego wyboru. Ale nie, jemu wygodniej było odejść. Zawsze postępował tak, jak trzeba, prawda?

Tak bardzo chciała uwierzyć, że zrobił to, żeby ją chronić. Żeby zapewnić jej bezpieczeństwo. Może wtedy potrafiłaby przestać się na niego wściekać. Może wtedy bolałoby dużo mniej.

Tymczasem, jak na ironię, stała po raz kolejny w tym samym miejscu, w tej cholernej zatoce i starała się nie płakać. A obok niej tkwił obcy człowiek - tak, człowiek - który wyglądał dokładnie jak Doktor. Miał jego oczy i jego uśmiech. Mówił jego głosem i tak samo zacisnął teraz długie szczupłe palce wokół jej dłoni.

Spojrzał na nią w chwili, kiedy TARDIS zniknęła na dobre. Miał w oczach niepewność i pytanie, którego nigdy nie widziała u Tamtego i na które nie umiała odpowiedzieć. I ta świadomość byłaby nie do zniesienia, gdyby nie sześć minionych lat, w czasie których zdołała się zahartować. Powinna chyba się odezwać, powinna spróbować się uśmiechnąć, choćby ze zwykłej ludzkiej wdzięczności. Powiedział jej przecież te dwa słowa, które tak bardzo chciała usłyszeć. Tymczasem czuła tylko, że on nawet w ułamku procenta nie należy do niej tak, jak jej Doktor. Bo przecież tylko Tamten odkrył przed nią nieznane planety i zapach jabłkowej trawy. Za Tamtym wędrowała bez namysłu w przyszłość i cofała się w przeszłość, żeby ratować świat. Dzięki niemu poczuła się wreszcie kimś ważnym i mogła żyć pełnią życia.

Poświęciła wszystko, żeby tylko go odnaleźć. Naruszyła zasady, skacząc pomiędzy wymiarami i czekając na właściwą chwilę.

A on miał to gdzieś! Zostawił ją, po prostu kolejny raz zostawił, dając jej w zamian wyłącznie marną kopię samego siebie. _Zrodzony z walki. Cena za ocalenie wszechświata_. Tylko dlaczego to ona miała zapłacić tę cenę? Dlaczego niby musiała znów zaczynać od początku, uczyć się na nowo kogoś, z kim nie miała nic wspólnego?

Kogoś, kto nie był nim.

_I nigdy nie będzie._

Szybko cofnęła rękę i odwróciła głowę, żeby nie widzieć jego spojrzenia. Nie potrafiła tego znieść, patrzył przecież dokładnie tak samo jak Tamten. Jak jakiś cholerny zraniony jelonek.

Nie miał prawa jej tego robić. Nie miał prawa!

- Jedźmy już - powiedziała sucho i ruszyła brzegiem morza, zostawiając go za sobą i omijając wzrokiem matkę.

Wiedziała, że oboje pójdą za nią. Nie od dziś ludzie robili to, czego sobie życzyła. Nawet najbliżsi. Kiedyś myślała, że zawsze potrafiła sprawić, żeby tak się działo - a potem docierało do niej, że to zaczęło się dopiero w czasach Doktora. To on ją tego nauczył.

Przyspieszyła kroku, słysząc za sobą ciężki oddech Jackie. Poprzedniej nocy padało, więc grzęźli wszyscy w piachu prawie po kostki. Wiatr wzmagał się z każdą sekundą; ostre podmuchy zapierały dech w piersi. Całe szczęście, że wyjście na promenadę było już blisko.

Rose szybko pokonała wąskie drewniane stopnie, przeskakując po dwa naraz. Dopiero na górze zatrzymała się, odrzuciła z twarzy potargane kosmyki i spojrzała na plażę.

Cholera, nawet chodził tak jak Tamten. Z tym samym rodzajem niedbałej nonszalancji, wciskając ręce w kieszenie spodni. Wiatr targał mu włosy i szarpał poły marynarki. Mimowolnie zamknęła oczy. Znów widziała tylko swojego Doktora - w rozpiętym płaszczu, tłumaczącego się ze szkockim akcentem strażom przybocznym królowej Wiktorii. Wtedy wiało dokładnie tak samo. Oddałaby wszystko, żeby móc cofnąć czas, żeby tylko wróciły tamte dni.

Tymczasem ten Drugi dogonił Jackie i powoli wszedł z nią na górę. Rose patrzyła w milczeniu jak matka dotyka lekko jego ramienia, a potem wyciąga telefon z kieszeni kurtki.

- Muszę powiedzieć ojcu, że jesteśmy - oświadczyła krótko. - Wiem, że sama potrafiłabyś nas przeteleportować, ale teraz nie zamierzam już na to pozwalać.

- Mamo...

- Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

Rose znieruchomiała i szybko uciekła wzrokiem w bok. To prawda, nie było potrzeby. Już nie musiała szukać. Nie musiała skakać na ślepo, ryzykując wszystkim, co udało jej się osiągnąć wcześniej, ani odliczać z gorączkową dokładnością kolejnych sekund. Mogła wreszcie przyjąć od Pete'a posadę, którą od dawna jej oferował - porządną, biurową pracę - i zacząć normalne życie. I mogła dać szansę temu Drugiemu. Tej... Kopii. Klonowi. Wiedziała, że to tak nie działa, że metakryzys nie był niczyją winą, że może jest niesprawiedliwa – ale przecież on nie był niczym więcej, jak tylko materiałem zastępczym.

_Nagrodą pocieszenia._

Gdyby tylko jeszcze nie czuła się tak cholernie pusta w środku - może wtedy zdołałaby jakoś to udźwignąć, spróbować się pogodzić z tym, że całe jej poświęcenie zdało się na nic. Prawdę mówiąc, marzyła wyłącznie o chwili, kiedy znajdzie się sama w swoim mieszkaniu i będzie mogła się wypłakać. Albo lepiej wykrzyczeć. Ale na razie widziała tylko znajomą twarz i niebieski garnitur, który kompletnie do niej nie pasował.

Poza tym, Klon nawet na nią nie patrzył. Zatrzymał się kilka kroków dalej i stał tam, z pochyloną głową i rękami w kieszeniach spodni, wpatrując się uparcie w nierówne chodnikowe płyty. Zresztą, i tak nie pozostało im obojgu wiele do zrobienia. Jackie z właściwym sobie wdziękiem zapanowała już nad sytuacją.

- Wróciłyśmy – oznajmiła do słuchawki. Przez chwilę słuchała podniesionego głosu Pete'a; Rose za nic nie potrafiła rozróżnić słów. – No jak to gdzie, w Norwegii! Nie wrzeszcz na mnie, nic nam nie jest – Wzięła głęboki oddech. – I ja też, żebyś wiedział. Bardzo. Pete? Bardzo. – Głos jej złagodniał, a w oczach pojawił się cień uśmiechu. – Jak Tony? – Zmarszczyła brwi. – Super. Rose? – zerknęła szybko na córkę. – OK. I jest z nami… a zresztą, sam zobaczysz, tego się nie da opowiedzieć. Nie krzycz, nic ci nie... Powiedz lepiej, jak mamy wrócić. – Milczała przez chwilę, aż wreszcie wzruszyła ramionami i oddała telefon córce. – Lepiej będzie, jak ty to zapamiętasz.

Klon na moment podniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się lekko; tym dobrze znanym, trochę zawadiackim uśmiechem, który trwał krócej niż mgnienie oka.

Rose wzięła od matki komórkę i nagle dotarło do niej, że też się uśmiecha. Pewnie dlatego, że przez tę jedną chwilę on nie wydawał się być kimś obcym; wszystkie zmarszczki w kącikach oczu ułożyły mu się nagle we właściwych miejscach.

_Tak, jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić._

Zacisnęła powieki, próbując skupić się na słowach ojca; musieli podjechać spory kawałek, praktycznie aż do wybrzeża Morza Norweskiego i dopiero tam złapać teleport. Wyczuła, że Pete jest wściekły. Nie dziwiło jej to, w końcu nie pierwszy raz, mimo jego ostrzeżeń, skoczyła prawie na oślep. I znów naraziła matkę na niebezpieczeństwo. Tak samo jak Tamten. Nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie, kiedy właściwie stała się taka jak on. Pewnie nawet nie zdawałaby sobie z tego sprawy, gdyby nie tamta noc, gdy stali ramię przy ramieniu przed przywódcą Daleków. Dalek Caan chciał zdemaskować Doktora - ale ona wiedziała, że mówi też o niej samej. I że ma rację.

Tylu ludzi... Mickey. Nie liczyło się, że rani go na każdym kroku. I Jake, najbardziej Jake. I nie wahała się wciągnąć w to szaleństwo mamy i Pete'a. I tego pracownika Torchwood, Jamesa McCrimmona. Kiedy pierwszy raz jej się przedstawił, omal nie wybuchnęła śmiechem, a zaraz potem - płaczem. I to ona kazała mu sprawdzać odczyty dokładnie w momencie, kiedy w miejscu jego badań powstało to cholerne pęknięcie. Bo przecież najważniejsze było to, by skoczyła w odpowiednim momencie i spotkała Donnę. On się nie liczył.

- Przepraszam - powiedziała bezradnie do słuchawki, bo nagle dotarło do niej, że nie rozumie ani słowa z tego, co wyjaśnia ojciec. - Przepraszam, tato. Możesz powtórzyć?

Głos Pete'a nieco złagodniał. Przełączyła na tryb głośnomówiący, kiedy ojciec opisywał, gdzie znajdą samochód. Jeszcze raz omówił całą trasę, upewniając się czy wszystko dobrze zrozumiała i poradził, w których momentach można nie słuchać GPSa.

- Zaraz - przerwała mu nagle - dlaczego mamy się cofnąć taki kawał?

- Bo nie możemy was namierzyć. W okolicy Bad Wolf Bay i w promieniu kolejnych pięćdziesięciu mil na północ od szczeliny oszalały wszystkie mierniki. Musicie oddalić się bardziej na południe.

- OK - zgodziła się machinalnie. - OK. Zadzwonię kiedy będziemy na miejscu.

- Rose? - W głosie Pete'a zabrzmiało napięcie.

- Tak?

- Rose? - powtórzył i wyraźnie się zawahał. - Dobrze, że jesteś.

Rozłączył się natychmiast, a ona stała przez chwilę bez ruchu, słuchając urywanego sygnału w słuchawce. Dopiero naglący głos matki pomógł jej zebrać myśli.

- No i? Co robimy? - powtórzyła niecierpliwie Jackie. - Jeśli myślisz że zamierzam dłużej stać na tym wygwizdajewie, to jesteś w błędzie.

- Musimy podejść tutaj, kawałek dalej. Ojciec załatwi nam samochód.

Ruszyła szybko naprzód, zgodnie ze wskazówkami Pete'a i rzeczywiście - po kilku minutach dotarli wszyscy do zaniedbanego warsztatu, gdzie mechanik o skandynawskiej urodzie przywracał do życia lekko zardzewiałego SUVa. Z miny Jackie dość jasno dawało się wywnioskować, co sądzi na temat tego typu usług w Skandynawii i co powie Pete'owi po powrocie do domu, ale Rose szczęśliwie zdołała załatwić sprawę nie dopuszczając matki do głosu. Dopiero kiedy wyjechali poza bramę warsztatu, pani Tyler dała upust emocjom. Klon siedział obok niej z wyjątkowo poważną miną i tylko czasami próbował złapać spojrzenie Rose we wstecznym lusterku. Uśmiechnęła się ostrożnie, kiedy ich oczy spotkały się po raz pierwszy, a potem skuliła się na tylnym siedzeniu, wpatrzona w surowy, norweski krajobraz. Jackie po półgodzinie wyrzekania na Pete'a i cholernych Skandynawów również dała za wygraną, więc droga mijała im w zupełnej ciszy. Gdyby chociaż SUV miał sprawne radio - ale nie, po pierwszej próbie uruchomienia coś dziwnie w nim zazgrzytało, a potem zgrzyt przeszedł w jednostajny szum.

– Sprzężenie czasoprzestrzeni - mruknął Klon. - Założę się, że padła cała elektryka i teraz parę ładnych kilometrów będzie zgrzytało, zanim nie wyjedziemy poza pole... - urwał gwałtownie, bo ani Rose ani Jackie nie spytały o dokładne przyczyny awarii.

Szybko założył ręce na piersiach i nie odzywał się przez dłuższy czas. Rose cały czas zastanawiała się, czy jemu również jękliwy dźwięk silnika SUVa przypomina odgłos, z jakim startuje TARDIS. Wiedziała jednak, że nigdy go o to nie zapyta. Mogli tylko siedzieć i patrzeć bezczynnie, jak kolejne kilometry drogi uciekają im spod kół. I miała dziwne wrażenie, że oboje potwornie boją się tego, co czeka ich na końcu tej podróży. Cholera, w ogóle nie potrafiła sobie tego wyobrazić. To znaczy, doskonale wiedziała, co powinna zrobić, ale na razie sama myśl o tym, co jeszcze przed nią, była ponad jej siły.

Na szczęście mieli ze sobą Jackie, która jak nikt potrafiła zadbać o praktyczną stronę egzystencji.

- Musimy coś zjeść - zarządziła tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu po ponad godzinie jazdy. - Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zawsze po uratowaniu świata robię się głodna.

Zahamowała z piskiem opon przy przydrożnym barze i energicznie wyskoczyła z wozu. Rose wysiadła powoli, otulając się ciaśniej kurtką. Wiało coraz mocniej i na dodatek zaczęło padać. Jedzenie mogłoby teraz dla niej nie istnieć - zawsze tak miała, kiedy była nieludzko zmęczona albo potwornie zdenerwowana - ale zdrowy rozsądek okazał się jednak silniejszy. Ruszyła w stronę budynku, czując na plecach spojrzenie Tamtego. Obejrzała się odruchowo i spostrzegła, że wyraźnie się zawahał.

- No, chodź - przynagliła go, zatrzymując się w pół kroku. Dogonił ją prędko; uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na widok czerwonych conversów, odbijających się miękko od asfaltu. - Na co masz ochotę? - spytała, kiedy otwierał przed nią drzwi baru.

Zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć, Jackie wypełniła swoją burzliwą obecnością całe pomieszczenie, machając w ich stronę energicznie i wykrzykując, że ma dla nich stolik. Spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo i zaczęli przepychać się w jej stronę; kiedy dotarli na miejsce, odprawiała właśnie lekko skołowanego kelnera.

- Co zamawiamy? - spytała nieuważnie Rose, opadając na pierwsze z brzegu krzesło. Była nieludzko zmęczona i dopiero teraz poczuła, że kręci jej się w głowie. Złapała szybkie spojrzenie Klona; znów miał w oczach coś, czego nigdy nie widziała u Tamtego. _Niepewność?_ - Masz ochotę na coś szczególnego? Stawiałabym raczej na kuchnię międzynarodową, skandynawskiej próbowałam kiedy tu ostatnio wylądowali... Wylądowałam. Nie polecam.

Nie odrywał od niej tego spojrzenia, więc zaczęła wiercić się niespokojnie na krześle. _Cholera, nie powinnam nawet wspominać Doktora, to nie Doktor, nie on..._

- Więc co bierzesz? - powtórzyła, żeby tylko coś powiedzieć i nagle poczuła, że Jackie dyskretnie kopie ją pod stołem.

- Nie jestem głodny - stwierdził krótko. Zacisnął szczęki i szybko uciekł spojrzeniem w bok.

Rose oblała się rumieńcem. Cholera, jak mogła zapomnieć? Przecież Tamten nigdy nie miał pieniędzy, a ona sama tak bardzo przywykła do jego parapsychicznej wizytówki, że nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy by kiedykolwiek mógł się obejść bez tego wynalazku. No i rzeczywiście, nie mógł. Boże, gdyby tylko mogła, schowałaby się pod stołem - zachowała się jak durna, niewrażliwa krowa. I nawet nie mogła teraz skwitować tego żartem, nie mogła bezpośrednio i po swojemu zbagatelizować sprawy – zwyczajnie za mało go znała, by móc sobie na to pozwolić.

- Ja też nie będę jadła - powiedziała bezradnie, wyzywając się w myślach od idiotek. - Nie jestem jednak...

- Nawet mnie nie denerwujcie - burknęła szorstko Jackie. - Zamówiłam dla nas rybę z frytkami, trzeba was oboje odkarmić.

- Mamo!

- No co? - wzruszyła ramionami. - Brzmiało mi to najbardziej międzynarodowo. O, zobaczcie, już idzie. Mają dodatkowy plus za szybką obsługę.

Kelner okazał się wyjątkowo gadatliwy i nawet mówił łamaną angielszczyzną. Jackie szybko znalazła z nim wspólny język, a jej córka błogosławiła ją za to w duchu; przynajmniej nie musiała gorączkowo szukać tematów do rozmowy. Zresztą, nawet kiedy chłopak już się ulotnił, w barze i tak było wystarczająco głośno, by nie groziła im krępująca cisza. Rose bez apetytu dłubała w rybie na swoim talerzu i od czasu do czasu zerkała, jak Klon sięga po kolejne frytki.

Cholera, nawet jadł podobnie jak Tamten - i sama już nie wiedziała czy ją to cieszy, czy doprowadza do szału. Kompletnie się w tym pogubiła. Na szczęście Jackie dzielnie podtrzymywała konwersację.

- Jak mamy cię nazywać? - spytała nagle, gdzieś pomiędzy ostatnim kawałkiem ryby a deserem.

- John - odparł natychmiast, bez namysłu, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko. - John Noble.

Rose gwałtownie podniosła głowę. Nawet nie przyszło jej do głowy, żeby o to wcześniej zapytać. I dopiero teraz, kiedy się przedstawił, dotarło do niej, że nie może już nawet udawać że ma przy sobie Doktora. Miała tylko namiastkę. Obcego faceta z nazwiskiem Donny. Nie wątpiła, że Pete bez problemu załatwi formalności. W dobie znikających planet, znikający i odnajdujący się ludzie stanowili najmniejszy problem. I tylko ona jedna nie miała pojęcia, jak zdoła ich obu definitywnie rozdzielić._ Doktor i jego ludzka wersja._ Do tej pory starała się zwracać do niego bezosobowo, bo tak było najłatwiej, ale teraz musiała po prostu nauczyć się jego nowego imienia.

Nie potrafiła.

Tymczasem Jackie tylko skinęła głową, jakby to było dla niej najbardziej oczywiste na świecie, i spokojnie dokończyła swój deser.

- Miły był ten chłopak - zauważyła w zadumie. - Hmm, może wy tu dokończcie, a ja wezmę jeszcze coś na wynos?

- Mamo, wieczorem będziemy na miejscu, nie trzeba nam tyle jedzenia.

- No właśnie - podchwyciła Jackie, wstając z miejsca. - Do wieczora jeszcze mnóstwo czasu, a wy jesteście jak dwa szkielety.

Rose westchnęła i zdecydowanym ruchem odsunęła swój talerz z sernikiem na zimno.

W następnej sekundzie już tego żałowała, bo dotarło do niej, że zostali przy stoliku tylko we dwoje i być może wypadałoby nawiązać rozmowę. Cholera, nie miała bladego pojęcia, co mu powiedzieć. Z Doktorem nigdy nie groziło jej krępujące milczenie. Za dobrze czuła się w jego towarzystwie, zbyt często śmiali się razem aż do łez. Poza tym, kiedy wpadał w trans odkrywając coś interesującego, natychmiast przerywał ciszę technicznym bełkotem. Wtedy wystarczyło jej tylko brzmienie jego głosu. A czasem potrafili nie rozmawiać całymi godzinami i w to ich dobre, wspólne milczenie wkradał się tylko cichy szum TARDIS. Tak, chyba najbardziej lubiła właśnie te chwile - wtedy miała wrażenie że Doktor należy tylko do niej i cała reszta świata jest nieważna. Tymczasem teraz nagle została sama, w zatłoczonym lokalu, z człowiekiem, który - wiedziała o tym doskonale - był tak samo zakłopotany jak ona. Za dobrze znała ten charakterystyczny gest, którym potargał sobie włosy.

- Cóż... - mruknął i lekko wydął usta. - Chyba nie do końca tak to sobie wyobrażaliśmy, prawda?

- Słucham? - zająknęła się.

Szybko potarł dłonią skórę na karku.

- No wiesz, międzynarodowa ryba z frytkami jest w porządku, ale choroba szalonych krów już niekoniecznie, a w tym serniku jest przecież masa żelatyny, taka masa że Creutzfeldt-Jakob oszalałby z radości, więc masz rację, że tego nie jesz, bo te priony to naprawdę paskudna rzecz. Zresztą już sam pomysł żeby karmić krowę zmieloną owcą był... - urwał gwałtownie, napotkawszy jej spojrzenie, i uniósł lekko brwi. - Co?

- Nic. - Pokręciła głową i szybko spuściła oczy. - Nic, tylko...

- Śmiejesz się - zauważył cicho. - Tym razem to na pewno był uśmiech.

Zamarła na moment, porażona faktem, że on przecież pamięta, musi pamiętać. Tamto jej zdumienie, strach i wreszcie - powolną akceptację. Tyle tylko, że nie była pewna, czy ma wystarczająco dużo siły, by przerobić wszystko jeszcze raz. I nie potrafiła pozbyć się wrażenia, że to prawie jak zdrada Tamtego. Bo on przecież ciągle istniał, nie przestał myśleć i nie przestał czuć.

_I po raz kolejny nie dał jej wyboru, chociaż zrobił wszystko żeby stworzyć pozory._

- Mam dobrą wiadomość - odezwała się, niespodziewanie dla samej siebie. - W tym świecie nigdy nie było choroby szalonych krów.

Uśmiechnął się natychmiast, całym sobą, jak gdyby tylko czekał na najmniejszy sygnał z jej strony. Pochylił się do przodu, jakby chciał złapać ją za rękę, ale w ostatniej chwili raptownie się wyprostował.

- Co za ulga - stwierdził beztrosko. - Mają dość problemów i bez gąbczastej encefalopatii bydła.

- Dlatego wzięłam wam kanapki z wołowiną - wpadła mu w słowo Jackie, stając nad nimi i kładąc na stole solidną papierową torbę. - Na szczęście one też są międzynarodowe.

Spojrzała na nich przelotnie i sięgnęła po swoją kurtkę.

- Możemy jechać? - upewniła się.

Podnieśli się z miejsc niemal równocześnie; Rose miała wrażenie że powietrze wokół nagle zgęstniało i marzyła tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się na parkingu. Jackie szła tuż za nimi i kiedy dotarli do samochodu, z wyraźną satysfakcją położyła torbę z jedzeniem na przednim siedzeniu.

- Usiądźcie z tyłu - mruknęła nieuważnie. - Ciągle jestem głodna i muszę mieć zapasy pod ręką.

- Może ja poprowadzę? - zaproponowała córka. - Będziemy cię zmieniać, żebyś...

- Dziękuję ci bardzo - stwierdziła sarkastycznie matka. - Nie jestem jeszcze taka stara, żeby trzeba mnie było zmieniać po godzinie jazdy.

- Ale...

- Wsiadaj i nie kłóć się - skwitowała dyskusję i szybko zerknęła na Klona, który natychmiast zrobił poważną minę.

Rose pokręciła głową i posłusznie zamknęła za sobą drzwi auta. Jackie rozsiadła się wygodnie i sięgnęła po kanapkę, najwyraźniej czekając, aż jej drugi pasażer zajmie swoje miejsce. Dopiero wtedy uruchomiła silnik i włączyła radio, które tylko zachrobotało żałośnie.

- Co za cholerstwo – wymamrotała, wyjeżdżając z parkingu na pełnym gazie.

Dalsza droga okazała się dość nierówna; w okolicach piątego z kolei wzniesienia Rose wreszcie przyzwyczaiła się do tego typu atrakcji - łagodne falowanie podłoża przypominało podróż TARDIS przez wir czasowy. Zerknęła z boku na Klona, żeby przekonać się czy on ma podobne odczucia, ale widziała tylko mocny zarys jego profilu - twarz miał nieprzeniknioną i wpatrywał się uparcie w przednią szybę.

Musieli wreszcie wyjechać poza pole oddziaływania sprzężenia; Jackie uruchomiła GPSa, a potem przełączyła stację i wnętrze SUVa wypełniło się ciepłym głosem Presleya. Rose przymknęła oczy i odchyliła głowę na oparcie siedzenia. Całe wieki minęły od czasu kiedy miała na sobie tamtą różową sukienkę. Całe wieki od koncertu, na który Tamten ostatecznie nigdy jej nie zabrał. Zacisnęła powieki i skuliła się odruchowo - ostatnią rzeczą na którą mogła sobie właśnie teraz pozwolić, były łzy. Tylko, że nie miała siły na nic i czuła się jak przekłuty balonik, z którego wreszcie uszło powietrze. Bała się otworzyć oczy, bala się spojrzeń Tego Drugiego, i bała się, że on się domyśli... A przecież nie chciała żeby wiedział - niczego od niego nie chciała. Ani zrozumienia, ani współczucia. Tym bardziej współczucia. Ani - co było najstraszniejsze - wspólnego życia z nim. Ale wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyjścia. Czuła się jak w pułapce. I nie miała dokąd uciekać. Doktor by zrozumiał. Zrozumiał, że nie można tak po prostu tkwić bez ruchu i uciekłby w ostateczności razem z nią, całe jego życie było w końcu jedną wielką ucieczką, "uciekaj!" stanowiło główny motyw, myśl przewodnią każdej jego podróży. Ale matka powiedziała jej przecież kiedyś, że nie da się wiecznie uciekać. Że można się pogubić. I proszę, zgubiła się. Nie miała jeszcze trzydziestki, a była tak cholernie pogubiona. I tak strasznie, tak potwornie zmęczona i samotna.

Ciepły głos Elvisa zlał się w jedno z szumem silnika, dotykiem szorstkiego materiału na policzku i czyimś uspokajającym szeptem. Nie potrafiła się zmusić do otwarcia oczu - pewnie dlatego że było jej, po raz pierwszy od stu lat, ciepło i bezpiecznie. A potem szum ustał, Elvis przestał śpiewać, a uspokajające kołysanie nagle się urwało i Rose szybko uniosła powieki. Musiała zasnąć i we śnie zsunąć się nieco na bok, bo nagle odkryła, że opiera policzek na piersi Klona i czuła wyraźnie, jak on obejmuje ją ramieniem. Odepchnęła go instynktownie, bez namysłu, mrugając gęsto. Szybko cofnął rękę - równie zaspany i zdezorientowany jak ona.

Przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał tak, jakby chciał wcisnąć się w tapicerkę po przeciwnej stronie siedzenia. Potem wyprostował się i odwrócił głowę; chyba nie życzył sobie, żeby zobaczyła jego twarz. Zresztą, wcale nie miała takiego zamiaru. Była zbyt zażenowana, żeby mu się przyglądać. Owszem, mogła tak po prostu przytulić się do swojego Doktora i wtedy czuła, że wszystko jest na swoim miejscu, ale wiszenie w sposób nieświadomy i niekontrolowany na obcym człowieku...

Odruchowo poprawiła włosy, czując jak na policzki wpełza jej rumieniec. Na dodatek zdała sobie sprawę, że stoją na samym środku jakiejś wyjątkowo nierównej drogi.

- Jasna cholera - powiedziała głośno i dobitnie Jackie w tej samej sekundzie.

- Mamo. - Rose miała szczerą nadzieję, że głos jej nie zadrży. - Co się stało?

- No, nareszcie - wysapał ich kierowca nieco jadowicie. - Śpicie sobie w najlepsze i nawet do was nie dociera, że się zgubiliśmy!

- Przecież proponowałam, że cię zmienię! Poza tym, nie zasnęłam specjalnie!

- Przecież wiem! Ale teraz jeszcze chyba to ustrojstwo się zepsuło. Nie mogę ruszyć! Kręcę tym kluczykiem i nic!

- Więc wytłumacz mi może, co zrobiłaś i jak można zabłądzić z GPSem?

- Nie wiem, miałaś mnie pilotować!

- Nie chciałaś!

- Chciałam! Bo mam prawo się pomylić!

- Nie pomyliłaś się, tylko zwyczajnie zabłądziłaś, bo nie chciałaś nas budzić!

- Ja tylko...

- Chwila, chwila. - Klon najwyraźniej postanowił wkroczyć do akcji. - Może byście tak...

- Cicho! - zawołały jednocześnie, nawet na niego nie patrząc.

- Cóż. - Wzruszył ramionami i lekko wydął usta. - OK.

Wyskoczył szybko z samochodu i otworzył maskę. Kłęby pary buchnęły wściekle z silnika, co sprowokowało Jackie do kolejnej fali wyrzekań na skandynawską solidność. Rose tylko pokręciła głową i wysiadła. Stanęła obok Klona, zakładając nerwowo za ucho kosmyk włosów. Znów zaczęło padać.

- Coś poważnego? - spytała cicho.

Spojrzał na nią przelotnie.

– Jeszcze nie wiem - mruknął, pochylając się nad silnikiem. Zakaszlał, odruchowo rozpędzając dłonią kłąb pary.

– Odsuń się, nie chcę żebyś wdychała to świństwo.

Uśmiechnęła się, bo ta jego troska jakoś ją wzruszyła. Jackie zamilkła wreszcie i ciszę od jakiegoś czasu przerywał tylko stukot kropel deszczu o maskę SUVa.

- Może pomogę? - zaproponowała.

Zerknął na nią przez ramię, unosząc brew.

- Może - przytaknął. Sięgnął do kieszeni spodni, a potem gorączkowo przeszukał jeszcze drugą. Wreszcie znieruchomiał i stał tak przez chwilę, wpatrując się tępo w asfalt. Wiedziała dlaczego. Szukał dźwiękowego śrubokręta. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że jest tak samo zagubiony, jak ona.

- Zobacz czy gdzieś jest apteczka - polecił wreszcie zmienionym głosem. - Może jakoś wyleczymy biedakowi ten silnik.

Wyciągnęła rękę, żeby pogłaskać go po ramieniu, ale zaraz ją cofnęła, bo zabrakło jej odwagi. Zamiast tego podeszła do bagażnika - i rzeczywiście, wygrzebała stamtąd lekko sfatygowany kuferek. Wróciła do przodu, mijając matkę, która tkwiła w buntowniczej pozie za kierownicą. Zastała Klona grzebiącego z zaangażowaniem we wnętrznościach auta; mówił coś o sterowniku, który nie ma zasilania. Zapatrzyła się, jak smukłymi palcami łączy delikatnie kabelki, marszcząc przy tym brwi i wysuwając lekko czubek języka. W pewnej chwili przysunął jakąś część bardzo blisko twarzy, mrużąc oczy.

Wyglądał tak zabawnie, tak znajomo, że pewnie by się roześmiała, gdyby nie fakt, że strasznie chciało jej się płakać. A więc nie miał też okularów. Ale to by znaczyło...

– Nie widzisz? - zaryzykowała pytanie.

– Hm? - mruknął nieuważnie, obracając w dłoni błyszczący metal.

– No wiesz, te części są małe, a ty... To znaczy, on nigdy... - plątała się. - Myślałam że to były tylko okulary... No wiesz. Mózgowca.

Spojrzał na nią przelotnie – znowu nie potrafiła nic wyczytać z jego oczu.

– TARDIS zostawiła mi niedużą wadę wzroku – wyjaśnił wreszcie równym głosem. - Taki mały dowcip. Kara za próżność.

– Ale jak teraz...

- Ha! - wykrzyknął triumfalnie, jakby za wszelką cenę chciał, by skończyła z tą dociekliwością. - Skoro nie zapala się kontrolka świec żarowych po przekręceniu kluczyka w stacyjce, trzeba wyjąć przekaźnik numer sto dziewięć, zdjąć z niego obudowę i poprawić luty na płytce drukowanej. A że nie mamy czym ich poprawić... - Wziął od niej apteczkę, wyciągnął z niej nieco wymięty plaster i wyszczerzył się radośnie - to musi nam wystarczyć to co mamy.

- Długo jeszcze będziemy tu tkwić? - dobiegł ich zirytowany głos Jackie.

- Chwila! - zawołali jednocześnie nie umawiając się. A potem spojrzeli na siebie i Rose uśmiechnęła się lekko, kiedy mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Zostawiła go razem z plastrem i wnętrznościami silnika i poszła zajrzeć na tylne siedzenie. Z torebki matki wyciągnęła mokre chusteczki, w bagażniku znalazła coś, co od biedy mogło przypominać solidnie przybrudzony ręcznik. Słyszała jak mama i Klon próbują uruchomić silnik – SUV zakrztusił się lekko i wreszcie zawył dość głośno, z wyraźnym triumfem. Kiedy wróciła przed maskę, Klon właśnie zamykał ją z ulgą.

- Gotowe - mruknął i złapał ręcznik, który Rose mu rzuciła. Wytarł szybko dłonie i sięgnął po chusteczki. - Możemy jechać. - Zmarszczył brwi, bo nie odrywała od niego wzroku. - Co się stało?

- Pobrudziłeś się - wyjaśniła cicho. - Na twarzy, z lewej strony.

Nerwowo potarł skórę we wskazanym miejscu.

- Wyżej - szepnęła wyjmując nową chusteczkę. - Przy skroni, o tu...

Wspięła się na palce i delikatnie starła ciemny ślad. Stał bez ruchu, jakby bał się swobodniej odetchnąć; z bliska widziała tylko jego wyczekujące spojrzenie. Kiedy skończyła, chciała się odsunąć, ale nagle złapał jej palce i przytrzymał mocno. To był taki gest, jakby miał ochotę przytulić policzek do jej dłoni, pocałować ją w nadgarstek... Zaskoczona, zachwiała się lekko, a on w tej samej sekundzie cofnął rękę i schował ją do kieszeni.

- Lepiej już jedźmy - powiedział nieswoim głosem i ruszył do auta.

Resztę drogi spędził niemal bez ruchu na tylnym siedzeniu. Rose nie miała odwagi się do niego odezwać, ale na szczęście Jackie wyrabiała normę za nich dwoje, bo najpierw przedrzeźniała GPSa, a potem, kiedy Rose zmieniła ją za kierownicą, zastanawiała się na głos, czy złość minęła już Pete'owi na dobre, czy też jeszcze będzie się wściekał na nie obie. Jego żona obstawiała raczej tę drugą możliwość.

- Ale jakoś go udobrucham - pocieszała się co jakiś czas. - Poza tym, nie będzie przecież wrzeszczał przy Tonym.

- Myślisz że zabierze Tony'ego ze sobą? - zapytała z powątpiewaniem córka. - I zorganizuje nam komitet powitalny?

Jackie skrzywiła się tylko.

- Nie, no masz rację. Zostawi go w domu, żeby móc na nas nawrzeszczeć w spokoju.

Właściwie się nie myliła. Dotarli wreszcie do miejsca teleportacji nad brzegiem Morza Norweskiego; spienione fale rozbijały się z wściekłym hukiem o skały i gdyby Rose była mniej zmęczona, pewnie potrafiłaby docenić piękno tego widoku. Ale na razie marzyła wyłącznie o własnym łóżku i o tym, żeby móc przestać myśleć. By móc choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tym, co się wydarzyło i co jeszcze ją czekało.

Westchnęła, usiłując skupić się tylko na tym, co musiała teraz zrobić. W drugiej próbie nawiązała łączność z Torchwood, przekazała współrzędne i w duchu błagała wszystkie bóstwa, by Pete miał rację i by odległość, którą pokonali, okazała się teraz wystarczająca i umożliwiła im bezpieczny powrót. Kiedy nadszedł czas na skok, kiedy ustawili się obok siebie wzdłuż brzegu, Rose z całej siły ściskała dłonie matki i Klona. Teoretycznie nic złego nie miało prawa się zdarzyć, poza tym sama robiła to przecież setki razy, a na dodatek czas lądowania i jego miejsce nie były teraz sprawą życia i śmierci. Ale za dobrze - wciąż za dobrze - pamiętała pierwsze próby tuż po zbudowaniu Działa Międzywymiarowego. Rozszczepieni ochotnicy, błędne pomiary, humory pola magnetycznego. Zamknęła oczy i nabrała powietrza w płuca, a potem był już tylko znajomy barwny wir i to dziwne, niepokojące uczucie - jakby coś rozrastało się w piersiach i wypełniało przestrzeń między żebrami. Uderzyła stopami w twardą posadzkę, odetchnęła głęboko i stała przez chwilę bez ruchu, szczęśliwa, że palce matki i Klona wciąż zaciskają się mocno wokół jej dłoni.

_Udało się, udało..._

- Powinienem was obie udusić gołymi rękami! I jego też!

Szybko otworzyła oczy. Wylądowali w pustym pomieszczeniu na ostatnim piętrze Torchwood - trzask teleportacji odbił się echem od gładkiej białej ściany, którą zawsze widywała w najgorszych sennych majakach. Tuż przed nimi stał Pete - czerwony z wściekłości, z zaciśniętymi pięściami i głęboką zmarszczką na czole, która nigdy nie wróżyła niczego dobrego.

- W życiu nie widziałem takiego popisu! - krzyknął do córki, podchodząc bliżej. - Jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialna! A ty... - odwrócił się do Jackie. - Z tobą policzę się osobno! Jak mogłaś polecieć i nikomu nic nie powiedzieć?

- Bo w życiu byś mnie nie wypuścił! - zawołała natychmiast. - Nie mogłam jej zostawić, przecież wiesz! - Głos jej drgnął i kilka łez spadło na błękitną tunikę. - Nie mogłam jej zostawić...

Pete niepewnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak: "Dobrze już, dobrze". A potem przeniósł wzrok na Klona.

- A ty? - spytał ostro, przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Czy kiedykolwiek myślisz o kimś jeszcze, poza sobą? Po cholerę ci było lądować akurat tam, w najgorszym miejscu? Czy ty wiesz...

- Tato...!

- Czy ty wiesz, co tam się dzieje ze współrzędnymi? I jak wygląda załatwianie teleportu? O mało mnie nie zlinczowali! I gdzie tak w ogóle masz tę cholerną budkę?

- Pete!

Klon stał bez ruchu naprzeciw niego - oczy mu pociemniały i zaciskał pięści ze wszystkich sił. Kiedy Pete podszedł bliżej, uniósł tylko wyżej głowę i spojrzał na niego przeciągle spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek.

- Tato... - jęknęła Rose, na próżno próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. - Tato, proszę...

- O co, do cholery? - ryknął Pete. - Nie skończyłem jeszcze!

- Owszem, skończyłeś - wysyczała Jackie, której momentalnie obeschły łzy. - Skończyłeś.

Podeszła bliżej, szarpnęła męża za poły marynarki i pocałowała go, mocno i gwałtownie.

- Zamknij się wreszcie - wymamrotała po chwili i objęła go ze wszystkich sił, kryjąc twarz w jego ramieniu. Zachwiał się, kiedy podskoczyła i oplotła go nogami w pasie.

Stali tak bardzo długo, jakby nie mogli się od siebie oderwać, i Rose nagle uświadomiła sobie, jak potwornie im zazdrości. Tego całego oddania, tej pewności że mają w sobie oparcie. Że przetrwali tyle burz i znaleźli się nawzajem. Tymczasem ona stała obok człowieka o nieprzeniknionej twarzy i nie miała pojęcia, co dalej. To znaczy może i miała pojęcie - wiedziała od początku, że weźmie go do swojego mieszkania, że choćby spróbuje mu jakoś pomóc na starcie. I to wszystko, tylko tyle. To był dla niego obcy świat - tak jak dla niej, gdy znalazła się tu sześć lat wcześniej. I była to winna Doktorowi. Prosił ją o to. Niech to cholera - czuła instynktownie, że musi być w jakiś sposób wobec niego lojalna, nawet teraz, nawet po tym co zrobił. Nie, nie kochała Klona, ale też nie potrafiła znieść myśli, że mógłby być daleko od niej. Nie umiała tego wyjaśnić, nawet samej sobie, a już na pewno nie chciała robić tego teraz. I nie mogła też wymagać od matki i Pete'a, by się nim zajęli. Nie wątpiła, że Jackie szybko obłaskawi męża i to, że ojciec zareagował teraz tak gwałtownie nie miało znaczenia - ale przez te wszystkie lata wspierali ją bezustannie. To nie była ich wina, że cała historia nie zakończyła się, tak jak sobie wymarzyła. I chyba dlatego po prostu nie potrafiła poprosić ich o kolejną przysługę. Nie mogła oczekiwać, że będą wciąż od nowa ponosili konsekwencje jej szaleństwa. Dlatego musiała uruchomić całą siłę woli, by zmusić się do wykonania następnego kroku.

Tymczasem Jackie stanęła wreszcie na podłodze i nie wypuszczając Pete'a z objęć, szeptała mu coś do ucha, długo i zawile. Rose obserwowała jak zmienia się wyraz jego twarzy; kiedy wreszcie się od siebie odsunęli, ojciec szybko podszedł do Klona i wyciągnął rękę.

- Przepraszam - mruknął. - Nie wiedziałem.

Tamten milczał przez chwilę, aż wreszcie uścisnął podaną sobie dłoń.

- W porządku - powiedział bardzo cicho. - Nie mogłeś wiedzieć.

Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie twardo i Jackie chyba uznała, że już czas wkroczyć do akcji.

- Nie uważacie, że nam wszystkim przyda się odpoczynek? - spytała w przestrzeń. - Resztę spokojnie możemy ustalić jutro.

- Dobry pomysł. - Pete odetchnął głęboko i podszedł do córki. - W porządku?

Przygarnął ją gwałtownie ramieniem, zanim zdążyła się odezwać, i pocałował w czoło.

- Odpocznij, dobra? - szepnął. - Chcesz, żebyśmy go zabrali i...

- Nie. - Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy. - Nie. Poradzę sobie.

- Uhm - mruknął tylko i lekko pociągnął ją za sobą. - Chodźcie, samochód już czeka.

Poszła za nim posłusznie, zerkając co jakiś czas na mamę i Klona. W aucie, które wiozło ich przez przedmieścia Londynu nie odezwała się ani słowem; zresztą, wszyscy raczej milczeli, jeśli nie liczyć pytań Jackie o Tony'ego. Wiedziała doskonale, że szoferowi byłoby dużo wygodniej najpierw odstawić do domu mamę i ojca, a dopiero potem ją. Ale Jackie zarządziła inaczej - chciała dać córce trochę więcej czasu na pozbieranie się i Rose była jej za to wdzięczna. Inna sprawa, że te dodatkowe minuty tak naprawdę niczego nie zmieniały. Kiedy wysiadali oboje pod jej blokiem, kiedy pożegnali się z rodzicami, uczucie strachu wcale nie zniknęło. Wręcz przeciwnie, to już była prawie panika - miała zostać z nim zupełnie sama na diabli wiedzą jak długo. I nie miała kompletnie pomysłu, jak to przeżyje. Słyszała za sobą jego kroki, kiedy wchodzili po schodach i potrafiła tylko zastanawiać się w kółko, wciąż i wciąż, gdzie go położy spać i jak zniesie te wszystkie intymne drobiazgi, które składają się na życie pod jednym dachem: dwie szczoteczki do zębów, jego skarpetki na suszarce obok jej bielizny i wieczorne oglądanie telewizji. Powoli otworzyła drzwi do przedpokoju, zapaliła światło i obejrzała się przez ramię. Wszedł niepewnie i zatrzymał się na środku parkietu, jakby czekał na dalsze instrukcje. Tak o tym marzyła, marzyła że kiedyś to wszystko stanie się realne, że będzie go miała na wyciągnięcie ręki - a teraz chciała tylko, żeby wyszedł i nigdy nie wracał.

– Chodź do pokoju - powiedziała cicho.

Ruszyła przodem i włączyła telewizor, nie mogąc wytrzymać dźwięczącej w uszach ciszy.

Donośny głos spikera zagłuszał przynajmniej wściekłą gonitwę myśli.

- Zaraz wracam - mruknęła i przeszła do gabinetu, żeby rozłożyć kanapę.

Nie zniosłaby dziś nawet minuty rozmowy z nim, chciała, żeby to wszystko wreszcie się skończyło. Z szafy w przedpokoju przyniosła pościel i jedną z koszulek z napisem TORCHWOOD, którymi instytut hojnie obdarowywał pracowników. Kiedy wreszcie wyszła z gabinetu, Klon siedział na kanapie i niewidzącym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ekran.

- Łazienka jest tam, zaraz przy wyjściu - powiedziała, siadając obok i kładąc mu na kolanach ręcznik i t-shirt.

Zawahał się wyraźnie.

- Nie chcesz...?

- Nie, idź pierwszy. W szafce nad umywalką są wolne szczoteczki dla gości.

Spojrzał na nią dziwnie i wstał gwałtownie. Po chwili usłyszała trzaśnięcie drzwi i szum odkręcanej wody. Ściszyła telewizor i siedziała bez ruchu przez dłuższy czas, dopóki nie poczuła, że robi jej się zimno. Instynktownie objęła się ramionami i odetchnęła głęboko kilka razy, próbując się opanować. Wreszcie wstała, podkręciła ogrzewanie i zatrzymała się przy oknie, wpatrując się w niebo. Dopiero gdy szum wody ustał i znów stuknęły drzwi, odwróciła się powoli i oparła mocno o parapet.

Klon wszedł do pokoju. Boso, w koszulce z napisem "TORCHWOOD" i swoich niebieskich spodniach, z mokrymi kosmykami opadającymi na czoło, stanął w progu i wyraźnie się zawahał. Podeszła do niego, zabierając po drodze jedną z poduszek z kanapy; przystanęła tuż przed nim i wcisnęła mu ją w dłonie.

- Będziesz spał w moim gabinecie - powiedziała cicho. - Wszystko przygotowałam. Chodź.

Oddałaby wiele, żeby nie widzieć wyrazu jego oczu, kiedy ruszył za nią. I potem, gdy mówił jej "Dobranoc" w przedpokoju. Odwróciła się i zwyczajnie uciekła - uciekła z powrotem do salonu, a później zamknęła się w łazience i stała pod prysznicem całe wieki, jakby strumienie gorącej wody mogły zmyć ból, wstyd, złość i rozczarowanie.

W nocy przewracała się długo z boku na bok i co jakiś czas wstawała, żeby napić się wody; z gabinetu nie dobiegał żaden odgłos. Zastanawiała się, czy on faktycznie śpi. I czy w ogóle mógł zasnąć?

Już sama nie wiedziała, czego boi się bardziej - tego, że kiedyś znów zacznie szukać Doktora, czy tego, że tak strasznie chce pójść do tego Drugiego i położyć się obok niego na starej kanapie.

A potem był już tylko sen, ten sam co zwykle, po każdej akcji, w której brała udział. Znów stała przed pustą białą ścianą w Torchwood, zapłakana do granic możliwości. I mogła tylko krzyczeć: "Zabierz mnie z powrotem".

Jak zawsze. Do utraty tchu.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

Udało mu się wreszcie zasnąć - Panowie Czasu z reguły prawie nie sypiają, dlatego na początku nie potrafił całkowicie się poddać i tak po prostu wyłączyć świadomość. Już myślał, że nic z tego nie będzie, ale zmęczony ludzki organizm upomniał się wreszcie o swoje prawa.  
>We śnie widział różne rzeczy - zbiegające się linie czasu, stałe punkty, których nie mógł naruszyć i inne, te mniej ważne, które naruszyłby z przyjemnością. I widział Tamtego, i TARDIS, a wtedy świadomość, że utknął tu na dobre i że już nigdy nie zobaczy z bliska gwiazd, bolała jeszcze bardziej. Na dodatek dokuczało mu to dziwne, duszące uczucie w piersi - jakby tam wciąż czegoś brakowało. Wiedział doskonale, że potrafi żyć z jednym sercem, ale ta pustka była momentami nie do zniesienia. Jakby zupełnie stracił orientację, jakby wraz z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem gubił ten moment, w którym kończy się Tamten, a zaczyna on sam.<br>A poza tym, we śnie były też one wszystkie - Sara Jane, z którą nie pożegnał się na czas, Astrid spadająca bez przerwy w przepaść bez dna, Martha, która - na swoje szczęście - odeszła sama, tuż po tym, jak zdążył spieprzyć jej prawie dwa lata życia i Donna, ze swoją niespożytą energią i umiejętnością nadawania wszystkiemu właściwego sensu. Ale najbardziej i zawsze na pierwszym miejscu - uśmiechnięta blondynka o wielkich ciemnych oczach.  
>Zapomniał przy niej o obietnicach, jakie sobie składał, zapomniał że za każde uczucie trzeba kiedyś zapłacić. Zakochał się jak smarkacz, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy to się stało. Gdy miał ją blisko, nie pamiętał, że dla jego towarzyszy nie ma czegoś takiego, jak cała wieczność.<br>Pozbierała go, totalnie załamanego, po tej cholernej Wojnie Czasu. Nauczyła na nowo śmiać się bez drwiny, szczerze i zwyczajnie. Oddał jej TARDIS, bo chciał, żeby czuła się jak w domu. I lubił trzymać ją za rękę tak często, jak tylko się dało. A potem ją stracił i miał ochotę rozwalić wszechświat na kawałki; spalił słońce żeby ją pożegnać i musiał uruchomić cała siłę woli, żeby jej nie szukać. Wiedział, że tak jest najlepiej, że jest bezpieczna. Nie miał prawa jej narażać.  
>I tak zostało, aż do chwili, gdy to ona znalazła jego. A teraz sam już nie umiał powiedzieć, kiedy zaczyna się ich historia - w tamtej piwnicy centrum handlowego? Wtedy kiedy powstrzymała go przed zabiciem Daleka? Na ciemnej, wyludnionej ulicy, gdy biegł do niej najszybciej jak potrafił, czy dopiero w TARDIS, kiedy stała między nim a Tamtym i śmiała się z jego dowcipów, nie odrywając tych ciemnych oczu od jego twarzy?<br>Obudził się raptownie, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit, pełen fantastycznych cieni, usiłując przypomnieć sobie, gdzie się znajduje. A potem wszystko wróciło: totalna obcość, szczoteczki dla gości i koszulka z napisem TORCHWOOD. I kanapa w gabinecie, daleko od Rose.  
>Bolało jak diabli - mieć ją na wyciągnięcie ręki i nie móc choćby jej dotknąć. Nawet gdyby nie miał uczuć Tamtego, już same wspomnienia wystarczały, żeby zupełnie zgłupiał na jej punkcie.<br>Miał ochotę wyć do księżyca, gdy bez zastanowienia odepchnęła go w aucie. Marzył, by natychmiast zmasakrować Doktorowi twarz, kiedy stali na parkingu, a ona nie mogła otrząsnąć się ze zdumienia, bo odruchowo przytulił policzek do jej dłoni. Cholera, jakie to było upokarzające - ten moment, kiedy dotarło do niego w pełni, że Rose patrzy na jego twarz i widzi Tamtego. I że on sam jest kimś obcym, kimś komu trzeba pomóc - bo Tamten tak to urządził.  
>Kurwa mać, nie potrzebował od niego żadnej pomocy, nie życzył sobie, by traktowano go z taką irytującą, protekcjonalną pobłażliwością!<br>Z przedpokoju dobiegł go odgłos lekkich kroków, skrzypnęły drzwi w głębi mieszkania. Uniósł lekko głowę i zobaczył smugę światła tuż przy progu.  
>A więc ona też nie mogła spać. Usłyszał cichy brzęk szkła i szum odkręcanej wody. Potem stuk naczynia odstawionego na blat. Po chwili Rose wróciła do siebie, światło zgasło i znowu zapanowała cisza.<br>Położył się z powrotem, splatając dłonie na piersi. Od jakiegoś czasu miał dziwne wrażenie, że to nieszczęsne jedno serce bije mu coraz szybciej. Na dodatek sam już nie wiedział, co gorsze - to, że ona zabrała go z plaży z litości, czy fakt, że jest tylko tymczasowym materiałem zastępczym? Przecież wzięłaby go tak czy inaczej, jak przygarnia się bezdomnego psa - bo taka po prostu była. Taka... beznadziejnie dobra. I każdy człowiek był dla niej ważny.  
>Przewrócił się na bok w zmiętej pościeli, próbując się uspokoić.<br>Nie potrafił poradzić sobie z tymi uczuciami, ze swoją złością i z faktem, że Rose była dla niego najważniejsza, a nawet na niego tak naprawdę nie spojrzała. Dla Władcy Czasu wszystko - zazwyczaj - było proste. Mógł szaleć z gniewu i karać tych, którzy zawinili, albo choćby spróbować wycofać się w porę. TARDIS pilnowała, by nie powiedział za dużo, nie zabrnął za daleko, nie odsłonił się za mocno. Na każdym kroku potrafiła przypomnieć mu, że nigdy nie będzie taki, jak ludzie.  
>A teraz nagle został sam, z jednym sercem i zarazem pełną świadomością cholernego kosmity. I już nie umiał powiedzieć, co dobija go bardziej - ta ludzka rozpacz, czy wspomnienia o tym co było i wiedza, której nie powinien mieć żaden człowiek.<br>Pierwszy raz w życiu bał się tak bardzo, że strach go paraliżował. Dziwne, bo zwykle bywało wręcz odwrotnie - strach popychał do działania, jakby adrenalina krążąca w żyłach samoczynnie podpowiadała najlepsze wyjście z sytuacji. Wtedy mógł pokryć swoje obawy technicznym bełkotem, unikać prawdziwych rozmów i po prostu działać. A teraz... Bał się, że powie za dużo i wszyscy natychmiast domyślą się, jaki jest przerażony. I jak bardzo nie radzi sobie z całą tą sytuacją. Dlatego wolał milczeć. Tak było najbezpieczniej.  
>Przewrócił się na drugi bok i nagle dotarło do niego, że serce rzeczywiście bije mu coraz szybciej. Kręciło mu się w głowie i chwilami brakowało tchu.<br>Typowe skutki metakryzysu - nigdy nie tak silne, jak przy regeneracji, ale jednak uciążliwe. Powinny minąć po pierwszej dobie. Odrzucił kołdrę, usiadł powoli na kanapie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Starał się oddychać równo i głęboko. Te dolegliwości i tak były niczym, w porównaniu z tym, co spotkało Donnę. Zdawał sobie sprawę, co ją czeka, od chwili kiedy pierwszy raz na nią spojrzał; to była tylko kwestia czasu. Wiedział, że Tamten nie miał wyjścia, że musiał odebrać jej wspomnienia. Nienawidził go za to. I nienawidził siebie, bo miał świadomość, że postąpiłby dokładnie tak samo. I domyślał się, że gdy tylko Rose się o tym dowie, na pewno straci ją nieodwołalnie.  
><em>Tak, jakby kiedykolwiek była jego.<em>  
>Westchnął i wstał powoli; było mu potwornie duszno, a do zawrotów głowy dołączyły się lekkie mdłości. Uchylił okno i, przytrzymując się od czasu do czasu ścian, ruszył w stronę kuchni. Nie znał jeszcze dokładnie rozkładu mieszkania, a jedynym oświetleniem był kpiąco uśmiechnięty księżyc i latarnie za oknami. Na dodatek TARDIS zostawiła mu chyba większą wadę wzroku niż początkowo przypuszczał, bo kontury stojących dalej mebli rozmazywały mu się łagodnie przed oczami. Minął wejście do salonu i drugie, zamknięte na głucho drzwi, boleśnie świadomy faktu, że śpi za nimi Rose. Modlił się w duchu, żeby nie uderzyć w coś po ciemku i nie narobić hałasu.<br>Zastanawiał się, jak można tak bardzo chcieć mieć ją blisko siebie i jednocześnie tak strasznie bać się spotkania twarzą w twarz właśnie teraz, w środku nocy. Zresztą, niezależnie od tego, czego właściwie chciał - potrzebowała odpoczynku.  
>Dotarł wreszcie do kuchni i sięgnął po stojącą na blacie szklankę. Nalał sobie wody i przystanął na moment przy oknie, wpatrując się w niebo. Szlag, to nawet nie był jego wszechświat. I nie jego księżyc.<br>Pił małymi łykami, czując jak mdłości powoli ustępują. Właściwie, mając na względzie leczniczą moc teiny, powinien sobie zrobić herbatę. Ale przecież nie był u siebie - ba, czuł się kompletnie nie na miejscu - i nie miał pojęcia, gdzie ją znaleźć.  
><em>Dość.<em>  
>Cofnął się gwałtownie, odstawiając szklankę, i wpadł na róg solidnego blatu. Zacisnął zęby, powstrzymując się od głośnego przekleństwa, kiedy ostry kant wbił mu się w udo. Ruszył powoli do gabinetu, w nadziei że nie uszkodzi sobie po drodze już nic więcej - i wtedy to usłyszał. Wyraźny, cichy płacz.<br>Zatrzymał się pod zamkniętymi drzwiami sypialni Rose i szybko sięgnął do klamki. Na szczęście w następnej sekundzie się opamiętał; dotarło do niego z całą jasnością, że nie ma najmniejszego prawa tam wchodzić. Co z tego, że w pierwszym odruchu chciał wpaść do środka i przytulić ją ze wszystkich sił? Dla niej był kimś obcym i na pewno nie chciała, by oglądał ją w chwili słabości.  
>Zwłaszcza, że to również przez niego płakała. Ta świadomość była po prostu nie do zniesienia. Stał tak jeszcze przez chwilę, jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić i nagle dotarło do niego, że zaciska ręce w pięści, aż do bólu w palcach. Odetchnął głęboko i powoli odsunął się od drzwi. Zresztą, chyba się już uspokoiła, bo w sypialni od dłuższej chwili panowała cisza.<br>A potem usłyszał wyraźnie, że Rose coś mówi. To było tylko jedno zdanie, wypowiedziane błagalnym tonem. Cztery słowa, a on poczuł się tak, jakby ziemia usuwała mu się spod nóg.  
>Powiedziała: Zabierz mnie z powrotem.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Czuła, że jest potwornie zmęczona. Zegarek w kuchni wskazywał dziewiątą, co znaczyło że spała prawie jedenaście godzin, a i tak miała wrażenie, że to za mało. To była wyjątkowo ciężka noc - i nic nie wskazywało, by kolejne okazały się łatwiejsze. Dobrze, że była sobota. Przynajmniej nie musiała dziś iść do pracy. Inna sprawa, że przecież w ogóle nie zamierzała do niej wracać, miała zostać z Tamtym, już zawsze.  
>Pociągnęła nosem i mocniej zawiązała pasek puchatego szlafroka. Powinna coś zaplanować, zająć się tysiącem drobiazgów, pomyśleć, co dalej, ale zwyczajnie nie miała na to siły. Podeszła do zlewu i napełniła ekspres, w nadziei że mocna kawa postawi ją na nogi. Wyjęła z szafki dwa kubki i usiadła przy stole, podpierając brodę dłońmi.<br>Skoro miała ułatwić Klonowi życie, pomóc mu na samym początku, powinna zacząć od zakupów. Przecież on nawet nie miał co na siebie włożyć. Poza tym jednym nieszczęsnym garniturem i parą trampek nie miał w tym świecie nic, nawet szczoteczki do zębów. No i potrzebował też okularów, wyraźnie się bez nich męczył. Swoją drogą, TARDIS nieźle go urządziła.  
>Powinni iść na zakupy jeszcze dziś, najlepiej zaraz po śniadaniu. Tyle tylko, że Rose kompletnie sobie tego nie wyobrażała. Skoro nie dalej niż wczoraj nie chciał przyjąć od niej nawet jedzenia, jak mogła dziś proponować, że pomoże mu skompletować garderobę i wybrać oprawki? A z drugiej strony - nie było innego wyjścia. On zresztą też nie miał do kogo zwrócić się po pomoc. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, jakie to dla niego krępujące. Owszem, mógł sobie być w połowie kosmitą, ale przede wszystkim pozostawał facetem i mogła sobie tylko wyobrazić, jak cierpi na tym jego duma.<br>Ekspres pyknął cicho, więc wstała od stołu i nalała sobie pełen kubek kawy. Wróciła na swoje miejsce i nagle usłyszała, że burczy jej w brzuchu. Niestety, nie miała w domu prawie nic na śniadanie - nie licząc dżemu i resztek chleba tostowego.  
>Westchnęła z rezygnacją, upiła łyk kawy i wtedy usłyszała kroki w przedpokoju. Po chwili Klon wszedł do kuchni. Bosy, potargany i nieogolony, zatrzymał się niepewnie na progu i lekko zmrużył oczy. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.<br>- Cześć - odezwał się w końcu, nieco schrypniętym głosem, i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok.  
>- Cześć - szepnęła Rose, na próżno próbując zebrać myśli.<br>Gwałtownie przesunął dłonią po włosach tak, że nastroszyły mu się jeszcze bardziej i teraz śmiesznie sterczały na boki.  
>- Usiądź - powiedziała szybko, wskazując mu miejsce naprzeciw siebie. - Kawy?<br>Wstała, nie czekając na odpowiedź. Drżały jej ręce, kiedy usiłowała trafić do drugiego kubka. Cholera, już nic nie rozumiała. Przecież nie był jej i nie powinno jej tak wzruszyć to spojrzenie sprzed chwili - całkiem zwyczajne, może trochę harde, a jednak pełne starannie skrywanych obaw. I niby dlaczego tak bardzo chciała pogłaskać go po tych rozczochranych włosach?  
>Zagryzła wargi, próbując się uspokoić. Wróciła do stołu i postawiła przed nim kubek. Sięgnął po niego i zacisnął palce na błękitnym fajansie.<br>- Dobrze spałeś? - spytała, nie mogąc znieść panującej w kuchni ciszy.  
><em>Brawo, Rose Tyler, mistrzyni dyplomacji!<em> Z bliska doskonale widziała, że jest bardzo blady i ma cienie pod oczami.  
>- Taaak - odpowiedział przeciągle. - A ty?<br>- Ja też - mruknęła prędko.  
>Podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy, a potem szybko spuścił wzrok.<br>Znowu milczeli przez dłuższą chwilę. Cholera, myślała że oszaleje w tej ciszy. I jak niby miała mu teraz powiedzieć o tych zakupach? Przecież już wystarczająco dużo przeszedł w ciągu ostatniej doby.  
>- Rose - odezwał się wreszcie z wahaniem w głosie. - Rose, chciałem...<br>Nie dokończył, bo w tym momencie zadzwonił telefon. To była Jackie, z pytaniem, czy wszystko u nich w porządku. Opowiadała radośnie o tym, jak Tony się wczoraj ucieszył z ich powrotu i o dzisiejszym spotkaniu biznesowym Pete'a. Rose co jakiś czas zerkała na Klona przepraszająco, dopóki nie zaczęła wić się pod wpływem pytań i sugestii matki.  
>- Tak, właśnie wstaliśmy.<br>- ...a w lodówce jest tylko dżem. I koniec - dobiegł ją zirytowany głos. - Mam rację?  
>- Mamo!<br>- No co? Chociaż byś go nakarmiła porządnie, w życiu nie widziałam tak chudego faceta. Zawsze twierdziłam, że jest za bardzo patykowaty.  
>- Mamo, posłuchaj...<br>- Wiem - doznała olśnienia Jackie. - Przyjdźcie dziś na obiad, ty i tak nie gotujesz. Będziesz miała go z głowy.  
>- Mamo, nie możemy...<br>- Na drugą - oznajmiła matka tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - A potem opowiesz mi na stronie, czy już sprawdziłaś, czego tym razem ma jedno.  
>- Mamo! - Rose oblała się rumieńcem, ale Jackie tylko się zaśmiała i najbezczelniej w świecie rozłączyła.<br>- Co mówiła? - spytał Klon, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.  
>- A, nic takiego - wymamrotała, na wszelki wypadek odwracając się do niego plecami. Odłożyła słuchawkę na szafkę i odczekała chwilę. Dopiero kiedy miała już pewność, że nie jest już czerwona jak burak, powoli wróciła do stołu.<br>- Mamy zaproszenie na obiad - oznajmiła równym głosem.  
>Zawahał się wyraźnie.<br>- Najpierw chciałbym... Słuchaj, czy ty... Możesz mnie skontaktować z Petem?  
>- Z Petem? - zdziwiła się, siadając naprzeciw niego. - Ale... Mama mówiła że ma dziś jakieś spotkanie i nie wiem...<br>- Chcę z nim porozmawiać, to ważne - powiedział, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.  
>Wiedziała już, że nigdy nie znajdzie odpowiedniego momentu, żeby mu uświadomić, że musi coś jeszcze od niej przyjąć. Po prostu nie miała wyjścia. Poza tym, biorąc pod uwagę, że w lodówce miała głównie światło, i tak musieli wyjść z domu.<br>- Słuchaj - zaczęła powoli - poproszę mamę, żeby ściągnęła ojca na ten obiad, ona ma na niego dobry wpływ. I spokojnie sobie porozmawiacie. A przed południem możemy... no wiesz... razem... wyskoczyć...  
>- Rose - przerwał jej cicho, tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - To ważne.<br>Zamrugała gwałtownie, kiedy odsunął kubek z kawą, pochylił się lekko nad stołem i dotknął jej dłoni.  
>- Zadzwoń do Pete'a - powtórzył. - Muszę z nim porozmawiać.<br>Nie odważyła się już protestować. Sięgnęła znów po telefon i z pewnym trudem wywołała ojca ze spotkania. Nie był zachwycony, ale dał się udobruchać, więc przekazała słuchawkę Klonowi.  
>- Pete? To ja. Zabiorę ci tylko dwie minuty. - Słuchając ojca uważnie, przeszedł szybko do gabinetu i starannie zamknął drzwi. Rose nie ruszyła się z miejsca. Z kuchni słyszała tylko jego przytłumiony, stanowczy głos, ale nie odważyła się podejść bliżej.<br>Rzeczywiście, szybko załatwili sprawę. A ona wiedziała, że nie zapyta, o czym rozmawiali. Że po prostu nie powinna. Nie miała prawa. Ale kiedy Klon wrócił, wydawał się spokojniejszy.  
>- Musiałem... coś uzgodnić - oznajmił lakonicznie.<br>- Ale...  
>- Ha, kofeina - przerwał jej radosnym tonem, siadając i przysuwając bliżej kubek. - Kofeina to jest to, cudowny alkaloid purynowy! Czymże bylibyśmy z samego rana, gdybyśmy nie truli się kofeiną, teiną, guaraniną, mateiną... zależnie od napoju.<br>- Zombie? - zasugerowała odruchowo, unosząc lekko brwi.  
>- Nieee, to takie nieeleganckie. Może lepiej... - urwał, podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią przeciągle znad brzegu kubka.<br>- Co? - spytała z uśmiechem. A potem spoważniała. Dotarło do niej, że zaskoczyła go, włączając się tak po prostu do jego wywodu, zupełnie jak kiedyś.  
><em>Jak kiedyś z Tamtym.<em>  
>Zastanawiała się, czy Klon wie, czy domyśla się, że ona patrzy na niego i nie jest pewna, którego z nich widzi. Że nie ma pojęcia jakim cudem miałaby ich obu rozgraniczyć i czy w ogóle powinna. I jak cholernie bolą ją wszystkie podobieństwa do Tamtego, i jak przeszkadzają jej momenty, kiedy nie dostrzega tych podobieństw.<br>Wciąż patrzył na nią wyczekująco, więc poprawiła się niespokojnie na krześle.  
>- Dopij tę kawę - powiedziała bezradnie. - Całkiem ci wystygnie.<br>- Jasne.  
>- Musimy iść gdzieś na śniadanie - brnęła dalej. - Przepraszam, nie mam prawie nic do jedzenia.<br>- Dobrze. - Wstał i odwrócił się do niej plecami, wkładając kubek do zlewu. - Potem muszę kupić sobie jakieś... rzeczy. Nie mam tu żadnych.  
>- Pewnie - wpadła mu szybko w słowo. - Pójdziemy razem.<br>- Pomożesz mi wybrać? - Obejrzał się przez ramię i uśmiechnął nieznacznie, tym swoim szybkim uśmiechem, który tak lubiła.  
>- Uhm. - Potwornie się bała, że powie za dużo. I tak przyjął to lepiej, niż się spodziewała.<br>Skinął tylko głową i powoli wrócił na swoje miejsce.  
>- To może się ubierz - zasugerował ciepło, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. - I pospiesz się. Nawet tutaj słyszę, jak ci burczy w brzuchu.<br>- Tak, już... - Wstała szybko. - Już idę.  
>- No. Bo pamiętam, że potrafisz godzinami myśleć, co założyć, więc nie chcę paść tu z głodu - roześmiał się beztrosko i natychmiast spochmurniał, kiedy spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, odruchowo zaciągając mocniej pasek szlafroka.<br>Przez chwilę w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem.  
>- Idź już! - krzyknął nagle, aż wzdrygnęła się odruchowo.<br>Odwróciła się na pięcie i bez słowa przeszła do sypialni. Wyjęła z szafy pierwsze z brzegu dżinsy i usiadła na brzegu łóżka. Dopiero gdy się ubierała, zdała sobie sprawę, jak bardzo drżą jej dłonie. Nie miał prawa nic pamiętać, tylko Tamten wiedział o niej wszystko i ze śmiechem otworzył przed nią kiedyś całą garderobę w TARDIS. A Klon o niczym nie miał pojęcia, a już na pewno nie powinien na nią wrzeszczeć. Szlag, jakby się bliżej przyjrzeć, nie miał też prawa siedzieć teraz boso w jej kuchni. Zachowywała się idiotycznie, trzęsąc się jak galareta.  
>Zaskoczył ją, po prostu zaskoczył. Tamten przecież prawie nigdy nie podnosił na nią głosu. A już na pewno nie w tym wcieleniu.<br>Zdjęła z górnej półki bluzkę i założyła ją szybko. Zatrzymała się przed lustrem i przesunęła kilka razy szczotką po włosach. Kiedy wychodziła z sypialni, po jej zaskoczeniu i strachu nie został już nawet ślad.  
>Była zwyczajnie wściekła. I zamierzała pokazać temu cholernemu pół-kosmicie, co o nim myśli.<br>Wpadła do kuchni i zatrzymała się gwałtownie na progu. Wszystkie epitety, jakimi zamierzała go obrzucić, błyskawicznie gdzieś uciekły, złość wyparowała równie nagle, jak się przed chwilą pojawiła.  
>Nie zauważył, że wróciła. Nadal siedział przy stole, z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Było coś w pochyleniu jego ramion i pleców, co sprawiło, że zwyczajnie nie miała serca na niego nakrzyczeć. Prawdę mówiąc, powinna odwrócić się i uciec z powrotem do sypialni, albo przynajmniej cofnąć na chwilę, żeby miał czas na pozbieranie się. Zrobiła krok w tył, ale klapek zsunął jej się z nogi i stuknął lekko o panele. Znieruchomiała, spodziewając się awantury.<br>Klon gwałtownie podniósł głowę i zerknął na nią przelotnie. Zmęczonym gestem przetarł mocno oczy i powoli wstał z miejsca.  
>- Idziemy? - spytał cicho, starannie unikając jej wzroku.<br>Skinęła tylko głową. Minął ją na progu, starając się nie dotknąć. W milczeniu patrzyła jak wkłada trampki wprost na bose stopy. Tamten też lubił tak czasami chodzić.  
>Zakładając buty i zamykając drzwi myślała tylko o tym, że jeszcze jedno podobieństwo i oszaleje, że nie ma już siły, nie zniesie ani chwili dłużej brzmienia jego głosu, potarganych włosów i sposobu, w jaki na nią patrzył.<br>Chyba to wyczuł, bo szedł obok nie odzywając się ani słowem i zerkając na ulicę. W autobusie tkwił bez ruchu obok niej, wpatrując się w okno. Gdy mijali Hendrixa, zastanawiała się, czy on też myśli o dniu, kiedy Tamten pierwszy raz wziął ją za rękę i kazał uciekać.  
>Milczał, kiedy zamawiała dla nich śniadanie w Westfield Center. Jadł bez apetytu, wyraźnie zmuszając się do przełknięcia każdego kolejnego kęsa. Przyjrzała mu się uważnie w jaskrawym świetle lamp. Był chyba jeszcze bledszy niż rano.<br>- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała wreszcie.  
>Powoli przesunął dłońmi po twarzy i spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją.<br>- Skutki metakryzysu - wyjaśnił cicho. - Jak po regeneracji, tylko słabsze.  
>- Czy ty... - przeraziła się. - Będziesz...<br>- Nie, spokojnie - mruknął. - Nie zamierzam tu mdleć, trochę mi niedobrze, to wszystko.  
>- Powinniśmy zostać w domu - mruknęła. - Przyniosłabym ci coś do jedzenia i już.<br>- Nie martw się, to nic. I tak musiałem wyjść, chcę załatwić parę spraw.  
>Milczała wyczekująco, więc podniósł głowę i spojrzał jej w oczy, pierwszy raz od rana.<br>- Umówiłem się z Petem, otworzy mi rachunek - wyjaśnił z wyraźnym trudem. - Miał to wstępnie zgłosić. Musimy... No wiesz, pokaż mi tylko, gdzie jest bank.  
>- A dokumenty?<br>- Pete już załatwił, będą po południu czekały u twojej matki.  
>Przyszło jej do głowy, że tylko ojciec może być tak zorganizowany, by kazać swemu protegowanemu zakładać konto bez okazywania papierów. Nie odezwała się jednak, więc Klon poruszył się niespokojnie i założył ręce na piersi.<br>- Oczywiście wszystko odpracuję.  
>- Chcesz... - zająknęła się ze lekko, bo dotarło do niej, że źle odczytał jej milczenie. - Będziesz pracować w Torchwood?<br>- Wygląda na to, że nie mam wyjścia, prawda? - spytał, unikając jej wzroku. - Pete twierdzi, że coś się tam dla mnie znajdzie.  
>Dopiero teraz dostrzegła, że zaciska zęby, a na policzkach ma lekkie rumieńce. Zaskoczył ją fakt, że bardzo chce pogłaskać go po ramieniu. Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak by zareagował, więc na wszelki wypadek oparła dłonie na kolanach.<br>- Poradzisz sobie - powiedziała i oddałaby wszystko, żeby nie zabrzmiało to tak beznadziejnie i zdawkowo.  
>Pokiwał głową, nawet na nią nie patrząc, i duszkiem dopił swoją herbatę. Odstawił kubek i siedział tak, strasznie spięty, dopóki nie dojadła swojej muffinki.<br>- Poczekaj - rzuciła, starając się, żeby brzmiało to całkiem zwyczajnie. Pokręcił tylko głową, nie ruszając się z miejsca. Czuła na plecach jego wzrok, kiedy szła uregulować rachunek. Gdy wróciła do stolika, podniósł się powoli i sięgnął po marynarkę. Wydawał się jeszcze bledszy niż przed chwilą.  
>- Lepiej ci trochę? - spytała z niepokojem, próbując zajrzeć mu w twarz.<br>Wyprostował się i spojrzał na nią zmęczonym wzrokiem.  
>- Nie musisz się tak nade mną trząść - powiedział chłodno. - I oczywiście zwrócę ci za śniadanie, jak tylko załatwimy formalności.<br>- Nie musisz... - Poczuła, ze palą ją policzki.  
>- Muszę - rzucił stanowczo. - Chodźmy już.<br>Posłusznie ruszyła za nim, próbując zebrać myśli. Szlag, przecież to nie była, jej wina, nie wciągnęła go specjalnie w całą tę sytuację. Chciała mu tylko pomóc, więc nie miał najmniejszego prawa w taki sposób się do niej odzywać! A jednocześnie nie mogła go winić. Wiedziała, że jest sfrustrowany i wściekły, tylko ciągle nie potrafiła rozgryźć na kogo bardziej - na nią, czy na Tamtego.  
>Nie odzywając się do siebie, odnaleźli oddział Banku Halifax na parterze. Kiedy wreszcie dotarli przed oblicze przyjemnej drobnej brunetki w punkcie obsługi klienta indywidualnego, okazało się, że w praktyce rzeczywiście nazwisko Pete'a otwiera wiele drzwi.<br>Z nową kartą kredytową w kieszeni Klon wydał jej się spokojniejszy.  
>- Tylko załatwmy to jakoś bezboleśnie, proszę - mruknął, wchodząc na ruchome schody. - Nienawidzę zakupów.<br>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na widok tej typowo męskiej reakcji. Obchodzili sklepy - od LEVISa po H&M - i w którymś momencie Rose złapała się na tym, że świetnie się bawi, pomagając mu wybierać koszulki i bluzy. Było tak... normalnie. Już od dawna tak się nie czuła. Na ogół sama już nie wiedziała, gdzie właściwie jest jej świat - po drugiej stronie, przy Tamtym, czy tutaj, gdzie miała rodzinę. A teraz nagle poczuła się tak bardzo na swoim miejscu.  
>Nawet Klon, mimo początkowego zniechęcenia, po pewnym czasie wyraźnie się rozluźnił i zaczął się uśmiechać.<br>- Dlaczego nie mogę jej mieć, podoba mi się, co jest złego we wzorku z agreścików? - dopytywał się uparcie, kiedy wyjęła mu z ręki wyjątkowo okropną, bladawą koszulinę w owocowy szlaczek i odłożyła na stos innych. - Lubię agreściki, agreściki są dobre!  
>- Nie! - przerwała mu stanowczo. - To nie twój kolor, uwierz mi.<br>- Może chociaż kropeczki? - zasugerował, pokazując jej czarną w białe groszki.  
>Spojrzała na nią krytycznie.<br>- No dobrze, niech będzie - stwierdziła w końcu z męczeńską miną. - JEDNA.  
>Śmiejąc się i przekomarzając, poszli wybierać dla niego t-shirty i oboje zgodzili się, że trzeba koniecznie kupić błękitny, z napisem "I'm clever". Reszta była w większości gładka, całkiem zwyczajna i w którymś momencie zaczęło do niej docierać, że Klon za wszelką cenę próbuje odciąć się od stylu Tamtego. I że nie umie tego zrobić definitywnie, do końca. Kiedy kupił parę czarnych trampek, była już tego pewna. A jeszcze później, gdy wyszedł z przymierzalni w tej błękitnej koszulce i wąskich dżinsach, sama nie wiedziała, czy ma ochotę śmiać się, czy płakać. Był taki kompletnie... inny.<br>- I jak? - spytał, wypinając odruchowo tę swoją chudą pierś.  
>- Chwalipięta - mruknęła, mając nadzieję, że nie zadrży jej głos.<br>Uśmiechnął się natychmiast, całym sobą, jak zawsze kiedy coś go strasznie bawiło.  
><em>Jak zawsze, kiedy bawiło Tamtego.<em>  
>Wspomnienie wigilii sprzed kilku lat, gdy Doktor pierwszy raz stanął w drzwiach salonu Jackie w swoim nowym wcieleniu, kiedy pierwszy raz się do niej uśmiechnął - w taki właśnie sposób - bolało tak, że miała ochotę zostawić Klona natychmiast, schować się w domu i nie wychodzić przez najbliższe tygodnie.<br>Odwróciła instynktownie głowę, żeby nie widział wyrazu jej twarzy.  
>- Chodź, pójdziemy jeszcze wybrać ci okulary.<br>Chyba wyczuł, że coś jest nie tak, bo jego uśmiech natychmiast zgasł.  
>W salonie optycznym, podczas badania wzroku prawie się nie odzywał i w żaden sposób nie skomentował konieczności noszenia szkieł o wartości minus dwóch dioptrii, które sprezentowała mu na pożegnanie TARDIS. Kiedy wrócili po odbiór, Rose obserwowała, jak zakłada okulary w dobrze jej znanych, grubych oprawkach i śmiesznie marszczy nos, przeglądając się w lustrze - jakby nie dowierzał, że to naprawdę on. Potem bez słowa spakowała do torebki zapas szkieł kontaktowych i zabrała go do domu, nie zapominając tym razem o zakupach na następny dzień. Wolała nie ryzykować, że pół-kosmita tuż po metakryzysie odjedzie jej malowniczo z samego rana.<br>Była potwornie zmęczona. Cała ta normalność przeplatana totalnym wariactwem, te momenty, kiedy Klon był Doktorem i te, w których diametralnie się od niego różnił - wszystko to sprawiało, że zupełnie straciła orientację i sama już nie wiedziała, czego tak naprawdę oczekuje.  
>Tymczasem jednak mogła zrobić tylko jedno. Wpuściła go do mieszkania i - w czasie kiedy odstawiał na podłogę torby z rzeczami oraz kopnięciami pozbywał się trampek - otworzyła wielką szafę wbudowaną w ścianę przedpokoju.<br>- Wypakuj tutaj te rzeczy, w gabinecie i tak nie ma miejsca - wyjaśniła w odpowiedzi na jego zdumione spojrzenie. - W łazience jest wolna półka przy szafce nad lustrem.  
>Odwróciła się na pięcie, złapała papierowe torby z jedzeniem i weszła do kuchni, zostawiając go samego. Starannie - jak nigdy - układała w lodówce warzywa i nabiał, myśląc ponuro, że Jackie pękłaby z dumy na widok tak wzorowo zaopatrzonego gospodarstwa domowego. Ona sama rzadko miewała w lodówce cokolwiek poza światłem. No, chyba że liczyć paczkę lasagne w zamrażalniku i zapomniany makaron w kredensie. Kiedy ktoś jest wędrowcem, podróżnikiem, gościem we własnym domu - jak zwał, tak zwał - rzadko ma okazję myśleć o czymś takim, jak jedzenie.<br>Zamknęła lodówkę, wrzuciła chleb tostowy do pojemnika na pieczywo i powoli przeszła do przedpokoju.  
>Pusto.<br>Nie domknął drzwi szafy - z uśmiechem spojrzała na chaotycznie powrzucane do środka rzeczy i papierowe torby złożone w stosik na podłodze. Z westchnieniem wyniosła je do kosza na śmieci, a potem zajrzała do łazienki.  
>Ułożył kosmetyki w szafce, jak prosiła. Szczoteczkę do zębów zostawił w kubku, obok jej własnej. Westchnęła mimowolnie. Nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, zanim w końcu zgasiła światło i zamknęła drzwi.<br>- Pospiesz się, zaraz musimy iść! - zawołała w przestrzeń, wchodząc do sypialni. Ciągle nie umiała się zmusić, żeby użyć jego nowego imienia i wolała zwracać się do niego bezosobowo. Tak było łatwiej.  
>Z przyzwyczajenia poprawiła makijaż - już od dawna nie potrafiła malować się tak mocno, jak kiedyś - i spojrzała na zegarek. Było po pierwszej, naprawdę powinni się zbierać, jeśli mieli zdążyć na ten nieszczęsny obiad.<br>Lekko zniecierpliwiona, podeszła do uchylonych drzwi gabinetu i zastukała w futrynę. Nie było odpowiedzi. Miała tylko nadzieję, że Klon nie przebiera się akurat i nie zastanie go na wpół gołego pośrodku pokoju.  
>- Idziesz? - spytała, wchodząc do środka. - Bo się...<br>Urwała gwałtownie i powoli podeszła bliżej.  
>Zasnął. Oddychał spokojnie, zwinięty niemal w kłębek na kanapie - wciąż w okularach, z policzkiem wtulonym w poduszkę, którą mu wczoraj dała. Przez chwile patrzyła na niego bezradnie. Nie miała serca go budzić, dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, jak potwornie musiał być zmęczony. Poza tym czuła intuicyjnie, że będzie lepiej, jeśli prześpi skutki uboczne tego nieszczęsnego metakryzysu.<br>Westchnęła, ukucnęła przy nim i delikatnie zdjęła mu okulary. Mruknął coś w proteście, jeszcze mocniej wciskając twarz w poduszkę. Wstała, przyniosła z sypialni koc i okryła go starannie. A potem poszła zadzwonić do matki.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Pete poluzował krawat, westchnął i powoli wszedł do domu. Szczerze mówiąc, średnio cieszył go fakt, że przełożył ostatnie tego dnia spotkanie, nawet jeśli powody takiej decyzji były uzasadnione.  
>Doskonale wiedział, że jutro i tak, jak przystało na rasowego pracoholika, będzie pluł sobie w brodę z tego powodu, ale nie mógł postąpić inaczej. Cholera, cały czas nie rozgryzł, jakim cudem Jackie - ta Jackie, żywiołowa, spontaniczna i diabelnie wyszczekana - ma na niego większy wpływ, niż Tamta, przyzwyczajona do zbytku i wielkiej fortuny.<br>Minęło już sześć lat od czasu kiedy zobaczył ją po raz pierwszy w Torchwood, w innym świecie. Sześć lat od czasu, kiedy przestał być sam - a ciągle potrafiło zdziwić go to, jak bardzo dom tej Jacks różni się od domu Tamtej. To były zwykle ułamki sekund, kiedy uświadamiał sobie, że nie zobaczy sterylnej czystości i raczej nie doczeka się niezliczonej ilości sztywnych, wystawnych przyjęć, które trzeba było przygotowywać na długo przedtem, zanim się naprawdę zaczęły.  
>Co dziwniejsze - mimo braku tego wszystkiego, jego kariera wcale nie ucierpiała, i nie podupadł w żaden sposób wcześniej wypracowany autorytet. Czasem zdawało mu się, że stał się o wiele bogatszy. I nie chodziło tylko o pieniądze. Właściwie wcale o nie nie chodziło. Po prostu miał żonę, która z taką samą gracją niszczyła sobie manicuire przy zmywaniu, jak piła markowego szampana z ambasadorem Francji. I na dodatek potrafiła nie raz wprawić tego ostatniego w zakłopotanie.<br>Poza tym, ceną za Tamtą Jacks okazała się też córka, która nie była jego i z której - w jakiś kompletnie popieprzony sposób - był dumny, choć teoretycznie nie bardzo miał do tego prawo. No i pięcioletni rudowłosy Tony, dla którego mógł ciągle jeszcze być bohaterem.  
>Minął ostrożnie torowisko rozłożone na podłodze w holu i zaklął, wdepnąwszy w mały czerwony samochodzik.<br>- Jacks! - zawołał. - Gdzie jesteś?  
>- W kuchni!<br>Uśmiechnął się pod nosem; oczywiście wystarczyło pójść za smakowitymi zapachami.  
>Jackie, opasana fartuszkiem z napisem Bon Apetit, stała przy kuchence, mieszając z zapałem w wielkim rondlu. Pete podszedł bliżej, zajrzał jej przez ramię i objął ją od tyłu, wolną ręką sięgając po pierwszą z brzegu łyżkę.<br>- Mmmm, dobre - mruknął, próbując sosu.  
>Trzepnęła go po dłoni.<br>- Nie wyżeraj - fuknęła.  
>Szybko pocałował ją w szyję i odsunął się, kiedy zamierzyła się na niego chochlą.<br>- OK. - Podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że chyba ci wybaczę to odwołane spotkanie.  
>- Nie darowałabym ci, gdybyś nie przyszedł - oznajmiła wojowniczo. - Trzeba trochę... - machnęła dla kurażu chochlą. - No wiesz, podgrzać atmosferę.<br>- Albo stonować - ostudził ostrożnie jej zapędy. - Nie wiadomo jak to się potoczy, Rose nie wygląda na zachwyconą.  
>- Tak jej się tylko wydaje - skwitowała Jackie ze znawstwem. - Wszystko czego im potrzeba, to czas.<br>- Znaczy, myślisz że doba im wystarczy? - Uniósł znacząco brwi.  
>Uśmiechnęła się i chlupnęła oleju na patelnię, po czym podpaliła gaz.<br>- Nie wiem.  
>Pete wyszczerzył się mimowolnie. Nie zamierzał bynajmniej wchodzić żonie w kompetencje - nie znał się na tych wszystkich babskich sztuczkach, więc najbezpieczniej było po prostu trzymać się z boku. Ale nie potrafił też pozbyć się wrażenia, że to wszystko już było i że uczucia tamtej dwójki nie są mu obce.<br>Wprawdzie jemu i Jacks zrozumienie, że będą ze sobą, zajęło dokładnie jedną noc - tę noc po zamknięciu granicy między światami, kiedy już jej córka... ich córka zasnęła, nafaszerowana środkami uspokajającymi - ale Pete podejrzewał, że mechanizm pozostawał ten sam.  
>Wolał nie zastanawiać się, jak bardzo wpłynęła na to jego wieloletnia samotność, a jak bardzo fakt, że żadna z kobiet, które w tym czasie przewinęły się przez jego łózko, nie była warta uwagi na tyle, by zostać na dłużej.<br>Tylko Jacks miała w sobie pasję i chęć podejmowania ryzyka. I spontaniczność, której jemu czasami brakowało. A jednocześnie, gdzieś głęboko w środku - ogromną potrzebę akceptacji. Gdy tamtej nocy stanęła w progu jego pokoju ubrana tylko w szlafrok, krew uderzyła mu do głowy. Jeszcze dziś uśmiechał się na samą myśl o kolejnych godzinach. Po prostu, jak na kogoś, kto pościł przez dwadzieścia lat, miała ogromną wprawę.  
>A potem nie potrafił już tego przerwać. Mimo wszystkich jej śmiesznostek, wszystkich cech, które różniły ją od Tamtej - a może właśnie dzięki nim - nie wyobrażał sobie życia bez niej.<br>- Pete? - Zerknęła na niego podejrzliwie. - No dalej!  
>- Hmm?<br>- No pomóż mi! - przynagliła go. - Zobacz co robi Tony, bo jest jakoś cicho. I nakryj do stołu.  
>- Dlaczego Eleonor nie może tego zrobić?<br>- Bo Tony ma ojca.  
>- Nie, dlaczego nie może nakryć do stołu? Tyle razy...<br>- Bo dałam jej wolne - wyjaśniła beztrosko. - Przecież wiesz, że czasem lubię sama rządzić w kuchni.  
>Pokiwał głową. Wiedział, że przyłożyłaby wtedy pokrywką każdej kobiecie, która spróbowałaby wejść jej w drogę. Owszem, na ogół bawiło ją całe to bogactwo i napawała się nim wyraźnie, ale zdarzały się też chwile, kiedy nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że Jacks za wszelką cenę chce dać bliskim sobie ludziom coś z siebie samej. A dla Rose gotowała tym chętniej, że ta ostatnia chyba najbardziej tego potrzebowała. Zwłaszcza, gdy wyprowadziła się do siebie po pierwszych trudnych tygodniach pobytu w tym świecie.<br>Nie dziwiło go, że żona się martwi. Rose bardzo długo zbierała się po stracie tego cholernego kosmity i w pewnym sensie przypłaciła to własnym zdrowiem. Dobrze pamiętał, jak snuła się po domu niczym duch, a on nie mógł znieść tej jej rozpaczy. Owszem, może nie była jego córką, ale była tak bezbronna i wymęczona, że gdyby tylko mógł, policzyłby temu pieprzonemu egoiście wszystkie zęby.  
>Dlatego to on zaproponował jej pracę w Torchwood. Wysyłał ją na szkolenia, zakładając, że nic tak nie leczy złamanego serca, jak dużo ciężkiej pracy. A potem całkiem wyraźnie zasugerował, jakie możliwości daje posada w Instytucie. I jaki ma związek z nowoczesnymi technologiami. Również tymi niekoniecznie z tego świata.<br>Właśnie dzięki temu jakoś zdołała się otrząsnąć. Owszem, nadal była chuda jak nieszczęście i nadal nie dosypiała, a on sam wiedział, że Jackie jest na niego wściekła - i nie raz się z tego powodu kłócili - ale w głębi duszy czuł, że było warto. Przynajmniej Rose zaczęła znów w miarę normalnie funkcjonować. Miała cel.  
>Oczywiście, w ciągu minionych sześciu lat tych gorączkowych poszukiwań zdarzało się, że nieraz pluł sobie w brodę, że sam podsunął jej ten pomysł. Wściekał się że się naraża, zwłaszcza, że Jackie, kiedy już doszła do siebie po narodzinach Tony'ego, gotowa była skakać razem z nią, i chyba tylko cuda i różne zbiegi okoliczności powodowały, że nigdy jej się to nie udało.<br>Aż do ostatniego razu. Myślał, że padnie ze strachu, kiedy dowiedział się, że poleciała, zabierając ze sobą Mickeya. I miał wrażenie że świat się skończył, kiedy okazało się, że może co najwyżej bezczynnie czekać, i że mija tydzień zamiast zwyczajowych dwóch czy trzech dni. Gdy w końcu usłyszał głos Jacks w słuchawce, omal nie zemdlał z ulgi, a wściekłość na Rose pomieszała mu się zupełnie z ulgą i dziwną dumą. Może dlatego, że w jakimś stopniu była do niego podobna. On też stawiał w życiu wszystko na jedną kartę, ryzykował, nawet jeśli to cholernie bolało i nie uznawał żadnych półśrodków, zakładając, że bierze się wszystko albo nic.  
>Było mu jej potwornie żal. Pewnie dlatego nie potrafił na nią nakrzyczeć przez telefon. I dlatego miał ochotę przytulić ją ze wszystkich sił, kiedy zobaczył ją w Torchwood. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał na to odwagi - zawsze, odkąd pamiętał, to ona wykonywała pierwszy gest - ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że zrobiłby wszystko, by jej pomóc.<br>Cieszył się, kiedy dziś odebrał telefon od tego… człowieka. Cholera, nie wiedział nawet jak ma go nazywać. Jacks niemal natychmiast przestawiła się na Johna, ale on nie potrafił. Pewnie dlatego, że wciąż pamiętał Tamtego, za bardzo przemądrzałego i zbyt pewnego siebie. I za mocno jeszcze siedziała w nim tamta prośba o pomoc sprzed kilku lat. Za dużo go ona kosztowała.  
>I pewnie dlatego dziś, kiedy usłyszał głos w słuchawce, miał satysfakcję, że tym razem to on jest górą. Chciał być na tym obiedzie, żeby się trochę ponapawać tym uczuciem - nawet za cenę odwołanego spotkania i kilku niezadowolonych Japończyków.<br>Owszem, wiedział, że to nie jest Tamten, że nie ma prawa go obwiniać o wszystko co przeszła jego córka, że Rose sama wybrała takie życie i tylko w taki sposób mogła przetrwać minione lata – ale i tak nie potrafił myśleć inaczej.  
>Tym bardziej po tej pierwszej konfrontacji w Torchwood. W tym Drugim też była jakaś cholerna buta czy duma, którą miał ochotę trochę stłamsić.<br>Przeszedł powoli do pokoju Tony'ego; przystanął pod drzwiami i zmarszczył brwi. Faktycznie, było podejrzanie cicho.  
>- Tony? – zastukał lekko w futrynę. – Jesteś tam?<br>- Tak! – odkrzyknął energicznie synek. – Nie przeszkadzaj, maluję sobie.  
>Pete zajrzał ostrożnie przez uchylone drzwi. Mały leżał na dywanie i smarował zapamiętale plakatówkami po wielkiej kartce z bloku. Dywan i domorosły artysta w całości nadawali się tylko do czyszczenia.<br>- Co malujesz?  
>Tony podniósł rudą główkę i spojrzał na niego niewinnymi błękitnymi oczkami.<br>- Laurkę dla Rose.  
>Pete ukucnął obok synka, uważając by farbki nie dosięgnęły jego garnituru. Przez chwilę patrzył w milczeniu na gigantyczną, nadzwyczaj udaną TARDIS w soczystym granatowym odcieniu, która zajmowała znaczną część kartki. Doktor i Rose - mikroskopijnych rozmiarów ludziki, trzymające się za ręce - stłoczeni zostali w lewym dolnym rogu, co dawało wrażenie, jakby statek miał za moment zwalić się im na głowy.<br>Pete parsknął śmiechem i momentalnie spoważniał czując na sobie poważne, badawcze spojrzenie synka.  
>- Ładnie narysowałem? – upewnił się Tony.<br>- Pięknie.  
>- Dobrze, że Rose już wróciła – mruknął mały, wracając do pracy. – Tęskniłem za nią. Ty też?<br>Pete schylił się i cmoknął synka w czubek głowy.  
>- Też - zgodził się krótko.<br>Tony skinął głową, wyraźnie ukontentowany i spokojnie wrócił do malowania. Ojciec wstał, zostawiając go zatopionego w swej twórczości i pomagającego sobie wysuniętym językiem.  
>Powoli ruszył w stronę kuchni, skąd dochodziły coraz bardziej smakowite zapachy. Najwidoczniej obiad nabierał realnych kształtów.<br>Jackie stała przy zlewie i energicznie płukała liście sałaty. Mięso na patelni rumieniło się coraz mocniej.  
>- No już, pospiesz się – przynagliła męża. – Nakryłeś?<br>- Jeszcze nie.  
>- Jak Tony?<br>- Maluje – odparł zgodnie z prawdą, uznając że najlepiej nie mówić jej teraz o tym, jaki los spotkał dywan. Czasem miał wrażenie, że ciągle za dobrze pamięta te czasy, kiedy musiała martwić się o każdy wydawany grosz i dlatego zbyt dużą wagę przywiązuje do ewentualnych, zbędnych jej zdaniem, wydatków.  
>Najbezpieczniej było odwrócić jej uwagę.<br>- Co mi przyszło na stare lata – stęknął, wyjmując talerze z szafki. – Te w kwiatuszki?  
>- Przecież nie te obrzydliwe, jednokolorowe – mruknęła nieuważnie, strzepując wodę z liści. – Nakryj na tarasie.<br>- Nie będzie za zimno?  
>- Wytrzymamy. – Nerwowymi ruchami szarpała nieszczęsną sałatę, więc odstawił talerze i podszedł bliżej.<br>- Jacks? – zaczął niepewnie. – Co się dzieje?  
>- Nic – potrząsnęła głową. – Tylko… chyba mam tremę, czy coś.<br>- Spokojnie – wymruczał w jej włosy. – To jest w połowie kosmita i na dodatek pewnie wszystkożerny.  
>- Przestań. – Odsunęła się od niego wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. – Przecież wiesz, że nie chodzi o obiad!<br>- Myślałem że chodzi, to w końcu tak, jakby miał przyjść zięć. To ważne!  
>Parsknęła śmiechem, a potem nagle spoważniała.<br>- Boję się o nią – wymamrotała, wtulając twarz w garnitur męża. – O nich oboje się boję.  
>- Jacks…<br>- Ja wiem, że nie było innego wyjścia – mówiła szybko, jakby bała się że jej przerwie, zanim zdoła to wszystko ubrać w słowa. – Wiem, że to najlepsze, co Doktor mógł zrobić, ale nie mam pojęcia, jak ona sobie z tym poradzi. Tak dużo już przeszła. Nie widziałeś jej wczoraj na tej plaży. Ona…  
>- Jest silna – szepnął uspokajająco.<br>W odpowiedzi tylko objęła go mocniej.  
>- Trzeba im jakoś pomóc.<br>- Jacks, ona musi sama…  
>- Wiem! - Zawołała, podnosząc głowę i patrząc mu w oczy. – Wiem...<br>- No to czego ty właściwie chcesz? Przecież...  
>- Chcę tylko, żeby była szczęśliwa.<br>Pete milczał przez chwilę, a potem pokiwał głową i przygarnął ją mocniej.  
>- Będzie – mruknął pocieszająco. – Zobaczysz.<br>Nie zdążył powiedzieć nic więcej, bo właśnie w tym momencie zadzwonił telefon.


	5. Chapter 5

5.

Elvis zawodził cicho "I can't help falling in love with you". Przez szerokie kuchenne okno wpadało coraz mniej światła, więc Rose westchnęła i powoli odłożyła książkę na stół. Bolały ją oczy; zaczytała się tak, że nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy na dworze zrobiło się szaro.  
>Powinna pewnie zajrzeć do Klona - przespał całe popołudnie i zaczęła obawiać się, że może jednak nie wszystko jest w porządku. A z drugiej strony pamiętała, jak kiedyś za wcześnie obudziła Doktora po regeneracji i nie skończyło się to zbyt szczęśliwie.<br>_Cholerny metakryzys._ Skąd niby miała teraz wiedzieć, co jest najlepsze dla ekskosmity?  
>Powiedziała Jackie, że dotrą na obiad, kiedy tylko będzie to możliwe, ale teraz dochodziła ósma wieczorem i wyprawa na obrzeża Londynu zdawała się coraz mniej realna. Rose wiedziała, że matka będzie jej to wypominać przez jakiś czas i że na dodatek strasznie rozczaruje Tony'ego, ale - nawet gdyby Klon obudził się w tej chwili - zwyczajnie nie miała sił ruszyć się z domu. Sięgnęła po komórkę i napisała matce krótkiego SMSa. Wolała spędzić ten czas w ciszy i spokoju. Mogła na jakiś czas uciec od rzeczywistości, bo romansidła w różowych okładkach oraz to, nad czym aktualnie ślęczała, świetnie ją odstresowywały.<br>Potarła zmęczone oczy i nagle zorientowała się, że jest wściekle głodna. Często jej się to zdarzało - zatopiona w obowiązkach, zapominała że istnieje coś takiego jak jedzenie. A potem nagle orientowała się, że zaraz się przewróci. Na dodatek teraz miała świadomość, że kosmici czasem też coś jedzą.  
>Wstała od stołu i poszła zajrzeć do gabinetu. Klon zdążył odwrócić się na drugi bok; ciągle skulony, z rozczochranymi włosami, spał twardo, posapując lekko przez nos. Delikatnie poprawiła koc, który zsunął mu się z ramienia i wróciła do kuchni.<br>Otworzyła zamrażalnik, znalazła zapomnianą lasagne i warzywa. Rozerwała oba opakowania, doprawiła do smaku tworząc dziwaczną wariację na temat makaronu i wstawiła wszystko do piekarnika. Zdążyła ponownie na dobre zatonąć w lekturze i nawet nie wiedziała ile czasu minęło, kiedy nagle pstryknął wyłącznik i kuchnię zalał strumień światła. Zaskoczona, podniosła głowę i zmrużyła oczy.  
>Klon podszedł do stołu i przystanął niezdecydowanie naprzeciw miejsca gdzie siedziała. Wyglądał lepiej niż rano, choć nadal był rozczochrany i zarośnięty.<br>- W porządku? - spytała, zamykając książkę i nerwowo wygładzając okładkę.  
>Skinął krótko głową i podsunął sobie stołek.<br>- Co czytasz? - spytał, wskazując brodą na opasłe tomiszcze. - I czy to jest to, co myślę?  
>- W tym świecie jest nawet lepsze - wyjaśniła, podsuwając mu podniszczony egzemplarz Harry'ego Pottera. - Mają ciekawsze rozwiązania fabularne i nie boją się slashy.<br>Uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Fajnie. Coraz bardziej mi się podoba. - Patrzył na nią przez chwilę z uśmiechem, a potem nagle spoważniał. - Obiad! - krzyknął, uderzając się dłonią w czoło. - Jackie nas zabije, mam rację?<br>- Nie, uprzedziłam ją, że nie dotrzemy.  
>Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, jakby musiał upewnić się, czy naprawdę nie jest zła.<br>- Przepraszam - mruknął.  
>- Miałeś prawo być zmęczony - szepnęła, nie odrywając wzroku od Harry'ego Potttera.<br>Poprawił się niespokojnie na krześle i nie potrafiła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że gorączkowo szuka właściwych słów.  
>- I twoja matka się nie wścieka? - Uniósł lewą brew, patrząc na nią z powątpiewaniem.<br>- Przeżyje. - Rose zdecydowanym ruchem odsunęła książkę. - Poza tym i tak padlibyśmy z głodu, zanim byśmy tam dotarli.  
>Wyraźnie się rozluźnił, rozejrzał po kuchni i lekko pociągnął nosem.<br>- Gotujesz coś?  
>- Nie umiem - przyznała z trudem. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego tak jej zależy na tym, żeby myślał o niej jak najlepiej. Przecież i tak nikt nie znał jej tak, jak on.<br>_Wróć._  
>Tak jak Tamten.<br>Szybko wstała od stołu i skontrolowała piekarnik.  
>- Jeszcze trochę. - Stała przez chwilę niezdecydowanie pośrodku kuchni, a potem nagle doznała olśnienia.<br>- Co się dzieje? - spytał, wyraźnie zaskoczony, kiedy wyjęła z szafki paczkę popcornu.  
>Pokręciła tylko głową, wrzucając torebkę do kuchenki mikrofalowej. Czekali w milczeniu, aż ciche pyknięcia ziarenek zupełnie ustaną. Potem Rose przesypała kukurydzę do miski i odruchowo złapała go za rękę.<br>- Chodź - mruknęła nieuważnie. - Muszę ci coś pokazać.  
>Zaciągnęła go do salonu i wskazała miejsce na kanapie. Przyklękła przy szafce pod telewizorem i zaczęła z zapałem ją przeszukiwać.<br>- Mam! - zawołała w końcu, wstając z klęczek. - Zobacz, jakie cudo.  
>Włączyła DVD, przyciemniła lekko światła i padła na kanapę obok niego, podwijając pod siebie nogi. Charakterystyczny znak wytwórni Warner Bros rozkwitł na ekranie w całej pełni, ryknęła muzyka.<br>- Harry Potter! - zawołał Klon, wyraźnie zachwycony. - Macie alternatywną wersję Czary Ognia?  
>- Ciii - szepnęła łagodnie. - Zamknij się na moment i oglądaj.<br>W skupieniu śledził rozwój akcji, marszcząc po swojemu czoło i wlepiając w ekran uważne spojrzenie. W pewnym momencie - jakoś kiedy Harry zapraszał Cho na bal - zetknęli się kolanami i Rose poczuła, że robi się jej trochę gorąco. Klon przerzucił swobodnie ramię przez oparcie tuż za jej plecami, jakby chciał ją objąć.  
>W pierwszym odruchu chciała się cofnąć i wcisnąć w róg kanapy. Szkopuł w tym, że jakoś nie mogła się ruszyć. Obserwowała go z boku, ukradkiem, śmiejąc się jednocześnie z Hagrida podrywającego Madame Maxime. Wiedziała, że za moment zacznie się jej najukochańsza scena i była ciekawa jego reakcji.<br>Poprawiła zdrętwiałą nogę, opierając się o niego lekko.  
>Nareszcie!<br>Snape nakrył właśnie parę nastolatków na umizgach pod murami Hogwartu, podczas gdy Harry z kolei nakrył wałęsającego się Snape'a. Musieli sobie wyjaśnić jedną istotną rzecz.  
>- Profesorze? - wyszeptał chłopak ze zgrozą. - Moje włosy... Moja twarz... Zmieniam się od jakiegoś czasu.<br>- To zaklęcie adopcyjne - wyjaśnił Alan Rickman swoim głębokim, aksamitnym barytonem. - Nic nie możesz na nie poradzić.  
>- Ale... jak? Co...? - zająknął się Potter.<br>Rose zagryzła wargi, powstrzymując chichot. Czuła się cudownie odprężona.  
>Tymczasem Snape na ekranie pochylił się tak, że jego nos znalazł się na wysokości oczu chłopca.<br>- Harry - zaczął, po czym zrobił dramatyczną pauzę. - Jestem twoim ojcem.  
>- CO? - wrzasnął Klon z niedowierzaniem, pochylając się do przodu, jakby chciał się upewnić, czy dobrze słyszy.<br>W tej samej sekundzie Rose nie zdzierżyła - jak zawsze - i wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem. Śmiała się do łez, zgięta wpół na poduszkach kanapy, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Ten Drugi przez chwilę z zaskoczeniem przenosił wzrok z ekranu na nią, a potem zaczął jej wtórować. Uspokajali się dość długo - na tyle, by Karkarow zdołał ujawnić swój Mroczny Znak - aż nagle Rose odkryła, że siedzą naprzeciwko siebie, zupełnie poważni. Wpatrzona w jego oczy, chyba nawet od jakiegoś czasu mimowolnie wstrzymywała oddech.  
>Nie odzywał się. Pochylił się do przodu i dotknął jej policzka. Przez jedną szaloną chwilę myślała, że chce ją pocałować, ale on tylko lekko założył jej za ucho kosmyk włosów i wyraźnie się zawahał. Nie miała bladego pojęcia co zrobić bo ten czuły gest zupełnie ją rozbroił. A potem z oddali dobiegło dziwne skwierczenie i to ono pomogło jej błyskawicznie oprzytomnieć.<br>- Lasagne! - zawołała ze sztucznym ożywieniem, zrywając się z miejsca.  
>Pobiegła do kuchni, starając się nie myśleć, co miał wypisane na twarzy. Cholera, nie powinien się do niej zbliżać, nie powinien tak się zachowywać! Co niby miała w takiej sytuacji zrobić? Wiedziała, że to głupie, kompletnie irracjonalne - ale teraz, kiedy wrócił jej rozum, czuła się tak, jakby w jakiś sposób zdradziła Tamtego.<br>Otworzyła piekarnik i pochyliła się; gorący strumień powietrza dmuchnął jej w twarz. Przynajmniej miała wytłumaczenie, dlaczego jest czerwona jak burak. Wyjęła smętne resztki ich niedoszłej kolacji i skrzywiła się mimowolnie.  
>Klon stanął za jej plecami. Czuła jak obrzuca ją uważnym spojrzeniem.<br>- Może zamówimy pizzę? - zaproponował swobodnie.  
>- Chyba nie mamy wyjścia.<br>Odsunął się przezornie na bok, kiedy otworzyła szafkę pod zlewem i umieściła w koszu zawartość naczynia. Zamknęła drzwiczki i odetchnęła głęboko. A potem uśmiechnęła się z przymusem, starannie unikając jego wzroku.  
>Matko, nie dalej jak pięć minut wcześniej marzyła tylko o tym, żeby natychmiast zaczął się z nią kochać na tej nieszczęsnej kanapie. Musiała to przyznać sama przed sobą. I dlatego nie mogła się zmusić, by podnieść głowę.<br>- Zadzwonisz? - spytała cicho. - Numer jest koło telefonu.  
>Bez słowa poszedł do przedpokoju.<br>- Jaką? - zawołał.  
>- Obojętnie.<br>- Czyli taką jak zawsze. Dużo szynki i kukurydzy.  
>Oparła się ciężko o kuchenną szafkę. No tak. Miał przecież wszystkie wspomnienia. Nie mógł nie wiedzieć. A ona i tak nawet na chwilę nie potrafiła zapomnieć, że to nie jest Tamten.<br>_No chyba, że akurat znalazł się niebezpiecznie blisko._  
>Brzęknął dzwonek u drzwi wejściowych i Rose wzdrygnęła się nerwowo. Kimkolwiek był wieczorny gość, najwidoczniej los jej sprzyjał - jego pojawienie się oznaczało, że przynajmniej przez jakiś czas nie będzie musiała być z Klonem sam na sam.<br>Kiedy usłyszała głos Pete'a w przedpokoju, odetchnęła z ulgą. Zamierzała zadbać, by ojciec zabawił u nich dostatecznie długo. To znaczy, u niej. I miała na to pewien sposób.  
>Poszła go uściskać, uśmiechając się pod nosem. Zawsze bawiło ją to, że Pete, zwykle tak pewny siebie, przy każdym powitaniu wygląda na lekko zawstydzonego. To trwało zwykle krótką chwilę - i wszystko wracało do normy. Przyzwyczaiła się już, że tak musi być. W końcu zanim została córką, której nigdy nie miał, była po prostu obcą młodą dziewczyną.<br>- Cześć - zawołała, całując go w policzek. - Co się stało, że wpadasz tak późno?  
>- Twoja matka mnie przysłała - wyjaśnił, wznosząc oczy do sufitu. - Chyba na kontrolę. Chce sprawdzić, czy się nie pozabijaliście, czy co?<br>Rose szybko odwróciła wzrok, łapiąc jednocześnie zakłopotane spojrzenie Klona.  
>- Chodź dalej - mruknęła, chwytając ojca za rękę. - Zaraz przyjedzie pizza.<br>- Zamówiliście? - jęknął Pete. - Jackie kazała mi przywieźć zapasy jak dla całej armii!  
>- Nie zdążyłem zadzwonić - wtrącił szybko Klon.<br>- No. - Pete wszedł do kuchni i postawił na stole pokaźnych rozmiarów naczynie żaroodporne. - Co za ulga. Gdybyś zdążył, nie wiem kto by to zjadł. To prawie cały obiad, na który nie przyszliście, i o którym będę słuchał przez następne dwa tygodnie.  
>- Przepraszam - jęknęła Rose ze skruchą.<br>Ojciec, zachowujący się tak zwyczajnie, naturalnie i momentami - jak słoń w składzie porcelany - jakimś cudem pomógł jej wrócić do równowagi. Spojrzała na niego z uśmiechem, wstawiając mięso do mikrofalówki i wyciągając sałatę na półmisek. Pete opadł na krzesło naprzeciw niej i udał, że ociera pot z czoła.  
>- Co za kobieta - rzucił w przestrzeń, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo. - Bez obrazy, ale jeśli jesteś tak samo apodyktyczna, współczuję momentami temu nieszczęśnikowi, który cię dostanie.<br>- Dzięki z góry, w jego imieniu. - Roześmiała się głośno, wyciągając talerze z szafki i omal ich nie upuściła, kiedy dostrzegła Klona, który stał przy drzwiach, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę i z rękami założonymi na piersi.  
>Odchrząknęła i ustawiła talerze na stole.<br>- No, chodź - powiedziała cicho. - W końcu to specjalnie dla nas.  
>Uśmiechnęła się z przymusem, gdy bez słowa podszedł bliżej i usiadł przy oknie. Widziała wyraźnie, jaki jest skrępowany, i jak bardzo stara się nadrabiać miną. Sama już nie wiedziała, czy to ojciec tak go onieśmielał, czy ona sama.<br>- Zjesz z nami, prawda? - zaniepokoiła się nagle, zwracając się do Pete'a.  
>- Jasne. Jackie by mi nie wybaczyła, gdybym was nie przypilnował.<br>- To dobrze - mruknęła. - Sami nie dalibyśmy rady.  
>- Ale ja właściwie nie tylko dlatego przyszedłem - wyjaśnił ojciec, sięgając po widelec. - Mam dla was coś jeszcze.<br>- Co? - zainteresowała się Rose, dłubiąc bez apetytu w swojej sałacie.  
>Ojciec sięgnął do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki i wyjął dość wypchaną kopertę.<br>- To - mruknął, kładąc ją na stole.  
>Klon spojrzał na niego pytająco.<br>- Dokumenty, które miałem załatwić - wyjaśnił Pete, przesuwając papiery w jego stronę. - Dowód, prawo jazdy, karta wstępu do Instytutu. Takie tam... - Spojrzał na niego twardo. - Możesz zacząć od jutra, tak jak się umawialiśmy.  
>Klon zacisnął zęby i krótko skinął głową.<br>- Nie, nie od jutra - zreflektował się Pete. - Jutro niedziela. Chociaż, właściwie możecie przyjść się rozejrzeć przed poniedziałkiem.  
>- Jasne - wtrąciła szybko Rose. - Wszystko mu pokażę.<br>- Będę tam koło południa, gdybyście czegoś potrzebowali. - Pete uśmiechnął się krzepiąco.  
>Przytaknęła, z trudem przełykając kawałek mięsa. Dotarło do niej, że wcale nie jest głodna. Na dodatek atmosfera przy stole była tak gęsta, że można by ją kroić nożem. Kwadrans później, oprócz grzecznościowych uwag na temat pogody, obaj mężczyźni nie mieli sobie właściwie nic nowego do powiedzenia. Próbowała pytać o Tony'ego i szczegóły dzisiejszego spotkania, ale Klon był cały czas nieludzko zdenerwowany, a na dodatek ojciec chwilami przybierał postawę wręcz oskarżycielską. I wymagał stanowczo zbyt wiele, nawet jak na nowego pracodawcę. Na przykład wiedzy fachowej na temat funkcjonowania Instytutu. Najpierw próbowała tę wiedzę Klonowi mimowolnie przemycać wraz z własnymi luźnymi uwagami, ale po namyśle dała sobie spokój. Wiedziała, że on i tak sobie poradzi - jak tylko zorientuje się jak to działa w praktyce.<br>A tymczasem najwyraźniej nadszedł czas, żeby pomóc im obu trochę się rozluźnić.  
>Wstała od stołu zostawiając ich w trakcie ustalania planu pracy na kolejne miesiące, i z barku w salonie przyniosła butelkę ulubionej whisky ojca. Wyjęła z szafy dwie szklanki i napełniła je dość hojnie.<br>- Na zdrowie - mruknęła, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.  
>Pete błysnął zębami i wychylił zawartość solidnym haustem.<br>- Dzięki! Ty nie pijesz? - zainteresował się uprzejmie.  
>Pokręciła głową, obserwując jak Klon przełyka ostry płyn, zamykając na moment oczy.<br>- Jestem zmęczona - wyjaśniła cicho. - Nie przejmujcie się mną, ustalcie spokojnie wszystko do końca.  
>- Ale prawie nic nie zjadłaś - zauważył z oburzeniem Pete.<br>Roześmiała się ponownie - to, jak bardzo zmieniły go wpływy Jackie, było czasami aż nazbyt widoczne.  
>- Nie martw się o mnie - szepnęła i pogładziła go po ramieniu. - Zaraz do was przyjdę.<br>Zabrała z sypialni piżamę i szlafrok i weszła do łazienki, starannie zamykając drzwi. Stała pod prysznicem bardzo długo, wciąż i wciąż zmywając z siebie resztki wczorajszego strachu i tego okropnego napięcia. Miała nadzieję, że ci dwaj jakoś się porozumieją. Jeśli miała ułatwić Klonowi życie w tym świecie, jeśli miała rzeczywiście pomóc mu wystartować z czystą kartą, dobrze by było, gdyby miał w ojcu sojusznika. Tym bardziej, że Pete cenił sobie inicjatywę, zaradność i inteligencję. Wiedziała o tym doskonale. I choćby dlatego zależało jej, by mieli jak najlepsze relacje. Właściwie wyłącznie dlatego. Miała świadomość, że im szybciej Ten Drugi stanie na własnych nogach, tym lepiej dla niej.  
>Wyszła na chłodną posadzkę, wytarła się starannie i założyła piżamę, czując jak kleją jej się oczy. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej jaka jest zmęczona. I jak wielką ulgę sprawia jej fakt, że jest tu ojciec.<br>Nie miała pojęcia jak skończyłby się ten wieczór, gdyby Pete się nie pojawił. Ale wiedziała na pewno, że cokolwiek by się wydarzyło lub nie - bardzo by potem tego zakończenia żałowała.  
>Wyszorowała zęby, narzuciła szlafrok i postanowiła zajrzeć do kuchni, żeby powiedzieć im dobranoc. Najchętniej poszłaby prosto do sypialni, ale i tak niezbyt uprzejme było już samo to, że gospodyni odpada jako pierwsza, porzucając gości.<br>Tylko że ojciec i tak by jej to wybaczył a Klon... no, Klon tu przecież mieszkał.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko, próbując zebrać myśli. Cholera, tak naprawdę, nie pasował jej do żadnej z ról. Nie potrafiła umieścić go w odpowiedniej ramce.<br>_Podróżnik. Gość. Obcy._  
>A przecież były chwile, kiedy okazywało się, że jest tak bardzo na swoim miejscu.<br>I pewnie dlatego nie umiała sobie z tym poradzić i miała ochotę uciekać gdzie pieprz rośnie.  
>Tymczasem na razie mogła uciec co najwyżej do własnej sypialni. Przystanęła w progu kuchni i nagle dotarło do niej, że Klon i ojciec rozmawiają w najlepsze przyciszonymi głosami, a butelka została opróżniona właściwie do połowy.<br>W tej samej sekundzie zrozumiała, że matka pewnie by ją udusiła i że nie ma pojęcia jak działają na siebie nawzajem alkohol i metakryzys.  
>Chociaż, po bliższym oglądzie, stwierdziła że chyba nie najgorzej.<br>- C2H5OH! Ha! Piękny związek chemiczny - rozpędzał się Klon, wichrząc sobie włosy. - Rozumiesz, to dopiero pomoże moim komórkom skalibrować się do końca i przezwyciężyć skutki...  
>Urwał gwałtownie, kiedy ją dostrzegł i znieruchomiał na moment, uśmiechając się mimowolnie.<br>- Skutki czego? - spytała cicho.  
>- Metakryzysu - dokończył, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.<br>Podeszła bliżej; czuła intuicyjnie, że napięcie między tymi dwoma zelżało, a atmosfera panująca w kuchni jest niemal przyjacielska. Na rozrzuconych na stole serwetkach widniały rozrysowane proste schematy urządzeń z Torchwood. I tylko ona jedna w tej chwili ewidentnie nie pasowała do wystroju.  
>- Idziesz spać? - upewnił się Pete, zrywając się z miejsca.<br>- Tak, przepraszam - wymamrotała. - Chyba dopiero teraz wyłazi ze mnie zmęczenie.  
>Przytaknął mrukliwie i trochę niepewnie pogłaskał ją po włosach, jak głaszcze się małego psiaka.<br>- Odpocznij - stwierdził, wyraźnie zbierając się do odejścia.  
>Odruchowo złapała go za rękę.<br>- Nie. - Potrząsnęła głową. - Zostań i nie przejmujcie się mną, pewnie macie jeszcze dużo do omówienia.  
>Zawahali się obaj, więc żartobliwie, niemal siłą, usadziła ojca z powrotem.<br>- Powiedziałam: zostań. Jutro zdacie mi relację. - Pomachała im, już ze środka kuchni, starannie unikając patrzenia Klonowi w twarz. - Dobranoc!  
>Wychodząc, czuła na plecach jego spojrzenie. Cholera, miała wrażenie że przepala jej szlafrok, ale przecież to brzmiało głupio - jak w różowych romansidłach - i nie mogło być prawdą.<br>- Co za dziewczyna - dobiegł ją już pod drzwiami sypialni komentarz Pete'a. - Normalnie, moja krew.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Dochodziła czwarta po południu. Niebo nad Londynem, rano jeszcze pogodne, powoli zasnuwało się pojedynczymi chmurami. Wiatr znad Tamizy dmuchał mu prosto w twarz. Rose szła powoli obok, zatopiona we własnych myślach. Zerkał na nią z boku; ciągle nie potrafił rozgryźć, co właściwie oznacza jej milczenie, ale czuł instynktownie, że jest raczej z gatunku tych dobrych. Owszem, nie przypominało jeszcze tamtych chwil, kiedy rozumieli się bez słów, ale przynajmniej stanowiło jakiś początek. Nie wiedział tylko, jaki dokładnie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, do czego to wszystko zmierza.  
>I to właśnie było frustrujące - nie znosił nie wiedzieć.<br>Wczoraj... Nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ona wykorzystała sytuację i po prostu przed nim uciekła. Że przyjście Pete'a sprawiło jej ulgę.  
>Nic dziwnego, że tak zareagowała. Gdyby miał postąpić zgodnie z tym, co naprawdę czuł, przeleciałby ją natychmiast na tej kanapie, nie zważając na konsekwencje. I wtedy mogłaby wywalić go za drzwi z czystym sumieniem.<br>Westchnął mimowolnie. Może w takim razie powinien być wdzięczny Pete'owi nie tylko za pomoc, ale też za tę wizytę?  
>Cholera, zachowywał się jak zakochany smarkacz. Kiedy oglądali alternatywnego Pottera, największą frajdę sprawiła mu nie prawdziwa tożsamość Złotego Chłopca, ale właśnie śmiech Rose, który usłyszał pierwszy raz, odkąd się tu zjawili - głośny, zaraźliwy, pełen czystej radości.<br>Dokładnie taki, jaki pamiętał.  
>Była śliczna, kiedy się śmiała. I pluł sobie w brodę, że spieprzył niechcący wszystko jednym niepotrzebnym gestem. Wyglądała, jakby się wystraszyła. Nie wiedział tylko, czy bała się jego, tego, co mogłoby się stać, czy własnych uczuć.<br>Dlatego nie protestował i nie próbował jej później zatrzymać, a tylko poszedł wyłączyć zapomnianego Pottera, dowiadując się przy okazji, że w alternatywnej wersji Barty Crouch Senior nie miał syna, lecz córkę. I dlatego dziś - nieprzyzwoicie wyspany już o siódmej rano - nie mógł się doczekać by przygotować śniadanie i zrobić Rose kawę. Kiedy wreszcie, około południa, wstała i poszła pod prysznic, spalił grzanki i odnotował przy okazji, że toster wymaga naprawy, a potem tkwił na krześle naprzeciwko niej i cieszył się każdym jej spojrzeniem i każdym żartem.  
><em>Jak ostatni gówniarz.<em>  
>I to siedzenie z nią przy jednym stole było takie... zwyczajne. Czuł, że właśnie tu jest jego miejsce i że ona to jakoś milcząco zaakceptowała.<br>Jak dobrze było się z nią śmiać, kiedy opowiadał, jak odprowadził Pete'a do taksówki - z nadzieją, że Jackie nie pourywa im obu głów tudzież innych części ciała.  
>I kiedy Rose dopytywała się złośliwie, czy aby na pewno nie łupie go w skroniach.<br>Nie łupało. Wiedział, że skutki metakryzysu minęły na dobre; potrzebował tylko dobrego posiłku i odrobiny świeżego powietrza, dlatego tym chętniej wyszedł wreszcie z domu.  
>Podjechali kawałek autobusem, a potem ruszyli brzegiem Tamizy. I znów było po prostu... miło.<br>Czuł się zupełnie nieźle, jak na kogoś po gigantycznej przemianie i mniej gigantycznym przepiciu. Jakoś po drugiej szklance wiedział już, że nie dotrzyma raczej kroku Pete'owi Tylerowi, ale przynajmniej ta butelka pomogła im nawiązać coś na kształt porozumienia. Od chwili, gdy zobaczyli się pierwszy raz w Torchwood miał przecież świadomość, że gość go nie trawi i nawet nie był tym szczególnie zdziwiony.  
>Na dodatek jeszcze musiał poprosić go o pieniądze. Ta prośba ledwo przeszła mu przez gardło i była najbardziej upokarzającym doświadczeniem w jego życiu. Czuł, że właściciel Torchwood ma z tego powodu niezłą satysfakcję. Ale wskazówki, jakich udzielał Tylerowi ostatniego wieczoru i schematy rozrysowywane na serwetkach pozwoliły, by powoli przestawał czuć się jak ubogi krewny. Po raz pierwszy uwierzył, że może się na coś przydać. I że poradzi sobie ze wszystkimi paskudnymi wspomnieniami związanymi z Instytutem. Po prostu musiał jak najszybciej mieć za sobą tę pierwszą wizytę.<br>Musiał zacisnąć zęby i jakoś to przetrwać. A potem...  
><em>Potem się zobaczy.<em>  
>Przystanął gwałtownie, bo dotarło do niego że Rose coś mówi. Patrzyła na niego wyczekująco już od dłuższej chwili, niecierpliwie odgarniając z twarzy splątane włosy.<br>- Słucham? – spytał bezradnie. – Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się.  
>- Pytałam, czy wziąłeś na pewno te papiery. Bez nich nie wejdziesz.<br>Skinął głową i poklepał się znacząco po kieszeni bluzy.  
>- Mam je.<br>- Ojciec będzie tam za godzinę – wyjaśniła szybko, ruszając naprzód. – Pokażę ci wszystko.  
>- Byle nie ostatnie piętro – mruknął odruchowo i sekundę później miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język.<br>Zerknęła na niego dziwnie.  
>- Też nie lubię tego miejsca – powiedziała spokojnie, odwracając głowę w stronę Tamizy, żeby nie mógł już widzieć wyrazu jej twarzy.<br>Bez namysłu, odruchowo wziął ją za rękę, splatając mocno palce z jej palcami. Dopiero dwa kroki później dotarło do niego co zrobił i przeraził się, że ona się wyrwie, że się odsunie.  
>Ale nie. Obrzuciła go krótkim, zdumionym spojrzeniem i już szła dalej, nie cofając dłoni, znów wpatrzona w falującą powierzchnię rzeki.<br>To było takie… znajome. Jak wtedy, kiedy razem uciekali, albo ramię w ramię ratowali w taki sposób wszechświat – trzymając się za ręce. Różnica polegała na tym, że teraz nie musieli nikogo ratować. I że to ona najchętniej uciekałaby przed nim, choć starała się sprawiać zupełnie odmienne wrażenie.  
>Nie odezwała się ani słowem przez resztę drogi, ale od czasu do czasu zaciskała mocniej palce wokół jego dłoni, jakby musiała się upewnić, że ma go tuż obok. Puściła go dopiero, gdy dotarli na miejsce, i poinstruowała krótko co do przepisów i BHP.<br>- Wejście numer pięć - kod czerwony. Potem na poziomie drugim odbijasz kartę wstępu i przechodzisz na swoje stanowisko. Pete chyba już coś przygotował, poczekamy na niego. Później idzie procedura siódma i ósma, chyba że trwa alarm bojowy albo ćwiczenia. - Wbiła sprawnie kilka cyfr w czytniku przy wejściu. - Zapamiętałeś?  
>Skinął krótko głową. Kiedy sypała jak z rękawa numerami procedur, była tak chłodna i profesjonalna, że z trudem ją poznawał. Nagle z całą jasnością dotarło do niego, że tamta słodka, wiecznie roześmiana blondynka, która była dla niego całym światem, już nie istnieje. Teraz miał przed sobą kobietę - zdecydowaną i charyzmatyczną. Cholera, nie potrafił pozbyć się poczucia winy. Wiedział doskonale, że to przez niego zgubiła gdzieś całą tę radość i słodycz - i nie mógł już tego zmienić. Brzmiała teraz jak prawdziwy fachowiec, niekwestionowany lider grupy. I oznaczało to, że nie tylko ona musiała na nowo poznać jego. On też musiał zaakceptować ja taką, jaką się stała.<br>Tylko jak u diabła miał to zrobić, skoro wciąż się bał, że ona go odepchnie, że jeden fałszywy ruch wystarczy, żeby znów ją stracił?  
>I w tym wszystkim jeszcze cholerne Torchwood! To nawet nie był strach; raczej obrzydzenie i bezsilna wściekłość, że musi tu wracać. I jak na złość, Instytut niczym nie różnił się od tamtego, z równoległego świata. Te same przestronne hale, ta sama aparatura i ten sam zapach nowej technologii w powietrzu.<br>Zatrzymał się odruchowo tuż za drzwiami, kiedy tylko przebrzmiał pisk bramki, przez którą weszli. Przez parę strasznych sekund bał się, że nie zrobi już ani kroku więcej; słyszał tylko szum urządzeń i głuche uderzenia pulsu w uszach. A potem poczuł, że tym razem to Rose bierze go za rękę.  
>- No chodź - powiedziała łagodnie, zaglądając mu w oczy, i lekko pociągnęła go za sobą. - Musisz zapamiętać sporo rzeczy przed przyjściem taty.<br>Chyba właśnie jej spojrzenie - nareszcie ciepłe i pełne troski - pomogło mu ruszyć z miejsca. Kiedy zwiedzali pierwszy poziom, wciąż czuł się niepewnie, ale przynajmniej był w stanie powoli przyswajać sobie informacje, jakie mu przekazywała. Kilka razy minęły ich dyżurujące w weekend ekipy pracowników i nie uszło jego uwagi, że odnoszą się do Rose z jakimś dziwnym rodzajem niechętnego szacunku. Zastanawiał się, czy to dlatego, że jest córką szefa, czy dlatego, że niektórymi z nich dowodzi i jako szefowa bywa zbyt wymagająca.  
>Postanowił, że zapyta o to, kiedy tylko będzie okazja. Tymczasem starał jak najszybciej zapamiętać, co znajduje się na poszczególnych piętrach.<br>Niektórych nie omawiała wcale - po prostu omijała odpowiednie przyciski w windzie, rzucając zdawkowe uwagi. Na temat kilku sinych rozwodziła się z widoczną przyjemnością, a on ciągle nie mógł się nadziwić, z jaką swobodą posługuje się parametrami i wzorami - najczęściej w odniesieniu do wędrówek międzywymiarowych. Tak jakby zawiłości czasu i przestrzeni w ogóle nie były dla niej problemem.  
><em>Tak samo, jak dla niego. Przynajmniej do niedawna.<em>  
>Ku jego ogromnej uldze, nie zabrała go na ostatnie piętro. Zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się lekko i zapowiedziała, że najlepsze zostawiła na koniec. Zjechali do podziemi i znaleźli się w szerokim, chłodnym korytarzu o ścianach wyłożonych czerwoną cegłą. Zza drzwi, które mijali, dobiegały przyjazne szumy, pomruki i popiskiwania.<br>- Pomyślałam, że ci się spodoba - oznajmiła z uśmiechem, kiedy dotarli na koniec korytarza.  
>Miała rację - podobało mu się tu wyjątkowo. A już najbardziej w ostatnim pomieszczeniu o jasnym łukowatym sklepieniu, przypominającym trochę sufit TARDIS.<br>Spojrzał w górę i znieruchomiał na moment.  
>- Jest piękne - powiedział wreszcie cicho, obracając się w miejscu dookoła.<br>Opuścił wzrok i zorientował się, że Rose cały czas mu się przygląda.  
>- Myślę, że ojciec nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, żebyś akurat tutaj pracował. - Nie przestała się uśmiechać. - Zwłaszcza, że jeśli zechcesz, uda się z tego zrobić graciarnię. I powyciągać na wierzch mnóstwo kabli. Jest dość miejsca - wyjaśniła w odpowiedzi na jego zdumione spojrzenie.<br>Roześmiał się głośno, a ona zawtórowała mu natychmiast, tak że ich głosy odbiły się echem od ceglanych ścian i w pierwszej chwili zagłuszyły sygnał SMS a. Wreszcie Rose uspokoiła się powoli i wyjęła telefon z kieszeni kurtki.  
>- Ojciec już jest - wyjaśniła szybko. - Chodź, spotkamy się u niego w biurze.<br>Niechętnie poszedł za nią. Prawdę mówiąc zaczął czuć się w podziemiach całkiem swojsko i średnio uśmiechała mu się konfrontacja na terenie Pete'a. Zwłaszcza jeśli to zawieszenie broni, które instynktownie wyczytał z jego twarzy przy pożegnaniu, odnosiło się tylko do wczorajszego wieczoru i tej szczególnej sytuacji, w jakiej Rose ich postawiła.  
>Niechętnie wrócił do windy i szedł potem korytarzem na pierwszym poziomie, czując się trochę jak skazaniec zmierzający na ścięcie. To, co jeszcze wczoraj wydawało się łatwe, kiedy siedział w półmroku przy kuchennym stole, na nowo pokomplikowało się w tych obcych, sterylnych wnętrzach, w jasnym świetle dnia.<br>Na dodatek gabinet Pete'a okazał się wyjątkowo przestronny, urządzony z ogromnym smakiem i bez niepotrzebnego przepychu. Ot, odzwierciedlenie życia na poziomie, jakie wiódł na codzień właściciel Torchwood. Zero stresu, sam luksus. Siedział teraz w fotelu przy oknie i spoglądał na nich z uwagą. Nie można było nie zauważyć, że mimo wszystko jest trochę wczorajszy.  
>- Chodźcie - mruknął schrypniętym głosem i podniósł się zza szerokiego biurka, wykonując jednocześnie zapraszający gest ręką.<br>Rose podeszła do niego szybko.  
>- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytała słodko, całując go w policzek.<br>- Nie zachowuj się jak twoja matka - ostrzegł, a w jego głosie zabrzmiał śmiech połączony z nutką urazy. - Już wczoraj mi uświadomiła parę rzeczy przy pomocy kazania. Wystarczy.  
>- Dobrze - stwierdziła potulnie córka, siadając w fotelu naprzeciwko jego miejsca. - Będę grzeczna.<br>Pete pokręcił głową, spojrzał na swojego drugiego gościa i wskazał mu sąsiedni fotel.  
>- Siadaj.<br>Brzmiał dokładnie tak jak należało się spodziewać - jak człowiek nawykły do wydawania rozkazów. I gdyby nie proszące spojrzenie Rose, pewnie za nic nie zmusiłby się, żeby go posłuchać, bo nagle wszystko się w nim zagotowało. Owszem, był jego przełożonym, ale nie miał prawa zwracać się do niego jak do psa!  
>Usiadł jednak, próbując opanować się za wszelką cenę. Był zależny od tego człowieka, czy mu się to podobało, czy nie. I zamierzał jak najszybciej spłacić swoje długi. A potem kazać mu iść do diabła. Albo przynajmniej móc trzymać się od niego z daleka i nie musieć się przed nim płaszczyć.<br>- Co mam najpierw zrobić? - rzucił trochę za ostro.  
>- Byliśmy na samym dole - wtrąciła szybko Rose, przenosząc wzrok z niego na ojca. - I chciałam cię poprosić, żebyś pozwolił... mu tam pracować. Znaczy, myślę że tak będzie najlepiej.<br>Pete obrzucił ich oboje z lekka nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem. Przez moment wyglądał jak ktoś kto próbuje zrozumieć, co tu się właściwie dzieje - a potem najwyraźniej się pozbierał.  
>- Nie ma problemu - stwierdził krótko. - Jak mówiłem, możesz zacząć od jutra.<br>- OK. - Wstał gwałtownie, nie zważając na wyraz twarzy Rose. - Czy to wszystko?  
>- Nie.<br>Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem ponad lśniącym blatem biurka. A potem Pete spojrzał na córkę.  
>- Nie - powtórzył łagodniej. - Słuchajcie, musicie mi wybaczyć, ale chyba mnie jeszcze trzyma od wczoraj.<br>Rose pokiwała ze zrozumieniem głową.  
>- A miałeś taki dobry podkład - mruknęła z ubolewaniem. - Myślałam, że jedzenie mamy wystarczy, żebyś się nie rozchorował po twojej ulubionej whisky.<br>Pete wyraźnie się rozkrochmalił, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o wstrętnych złośliwych babach, więc można było ich spokojnie zostawić. Szkopuł w tym, że nie bardzo miał co ze sobą zrobić, po tym, jak demonstracyjnie wstał z miejsca, więc dla niepoznaki podszedł do gabloty przy wyjściu, gdzie leżały - w pozornym nieładzie - części maszyn i pojedyncze śrubki.  
>Nie wierzył własnym oczom, facet nie dość że był nuworyszem, to jeszcze ekscentrykiem. A urządzenia wołały o pomstę do nieba - zwłaszcza rozrzucone tu i ówdzie części dekalibratora międzywymiarowego. Zaaferowany, odruchowo przeczesał palcami włosy. Jak to szło...? Widział kiedyś takie urządzenie, podczas podróży na Terrixendę. Autochtoni wtedy chcieli je wykorzystać do obrony. Nie mogli wiedzieć, że lepiej działa w połączeniu z teleportami, do podróży między wymiarami...<br>Zanim się obejrzał, złożył machinę w całość, pomagając sobie znalezionym w starym wazonie śrubokrętem i dobierając starannie poszczególne śrubki, które również tam znalazł.  
>- O tak! - zawołał triumfalnie, unosząc dekalibrator i przyglądając mu się pod światło. I wtedy dotarło do niego, że w pokoju od dłuższego czasu panuje głucha cisza. Zerknął na zegar wiszący za jego plecami i uświadomił sobie, że minęło dwadzieścia minut.<br>Pete i Rose gapili się na niego w osłupieniu; najwyraźniej ich konwersacja umarła w międzyczasie śmiercią naturalną.  
>- Ja... - wymamrotał, chowając urządzenie z plecami. - Ja... - spojrzał z rezygnacją na Rose. - Czy znów byłem nieuprzejmy?<br>Coś dziwnego pojawiło się w jej oczach, ale zanim zdołał się nad tym zastanowić, Pete zerwał się z miejsca i podbiegł do niego niemal w podskokach.  
>- Nie do wiary - wykrzyknął. - Cały sztab moich ludzi latami próbował to złożyć! Czy ty wiesz, co to jest?<br>- Dekalibrator międzywymiarowy - odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą, na próżno usiłując ponownie złapać jej spojrzenie. Od dłuższej chwili wpatrywała się uparcie w dywan. - Rose...?  
>Podniosła wreszcie głowę, odetchnęła głęboko i wstała z miejsca.<br>- Cieszę się, że jakoś się dogadaliście - powiedziała z uśmiechem. - Rozumiem, że zaliczasz to jako rozmowę kwalifikacyjną?  
>Pete zmarszczył brwi, a potem sięgnął po urządzenie i spojrzał na nie z zachwytem.<br>- Rozmowę? - zaśmiał się. - Ten gość właśnie odpracował cały swój dług. Przyniosłem to tutaj, bo już straciłem nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek to uruchomimy.  
>- I miało ci przypominać, jak sprytni są kosmici?<br>- Coś w tym rodzaju.  
>Pokiwała głową.<br>- Bardzo dobrze, odrobina pokory jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziła.  
>Patrzył na nich od dłuższej chwili, ale dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że on też się uśmiecha. Może dlatego, że Pete pod wpływem córki wyraźnie chował swoje kolce. Choć niewykluczone też, że po prostu powoli mijał mu kac.<br>Właśnie w tej chwili spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem, a potem roześmiał się i pogroził jej palcem.  
>- Masz szczęście, że cię lubię - mruknął. - I w sumie jego też powoli zaczynam.<br>Zanim zdołał cokolwiek dodać, Rose uściskała go ze wszystkich sił i przez chwilę znów wyglądała jak tamta radosna dziewczynka. Musiał pilnować się cały czas, by nie gapić się na nią otwarcie, niczym ostatnie cielę. Zwłaszcza że Pete co chwilę zerkał na niego badawczo.  
>Nie traciła dobrego humoru, kiedy przeszli we troje do sekretariatu, gdzie załatwili od ręki wszystkie formalności. Wyglądało na to, że w końcu oficjalnie otrzymał umowę o pracę.<br>- Im mniej ludzi zna twój podrobiony życiorys, tym lepiej - wyjaśnił Pete, zerkając na niego z boku. - Sam wszystko ustaliłem i dlatego zależało mi, żebyście przyszli dziś. Lepiej się tego naucz.  
>Skinął głową i wziął z biurka pióro.<br>_John Noble. Doktor nauk fizycznych i astronomicznych._  
>Wpatrywał się uparcie w czarne równe litery i swój zamaszysty podpis, dopóki głos szefa nie wyrwał go z zamyślenia.<br>Pete oznajmił, że musi wracać do domu.  
>- Jestem już stary, nie dla mnie takie maratony - marudził, zerkając na niego znacząco, kiedy wyszli przed budynek i skierowali się w stronę parkingu.<br>- Zauważyłam, że obaj nieźle się wczoraj trzymaliście - wpadła mu w słowo Rose, mrugając niewinnie rzęsami.  
>- Nie przeciągaj struny.<br>- Nie odważyłabym się - rzuciła lekko.  
>Szła przed nimi szybkim krokiem, kołysząc lekko biodrami. Już sam ten widok wystarczył, by krew uderzyła mu do głowy. Pieprzone ludzkie hormony; wciąż od nowa uświadamiał sobie, że dopóki był Panem Czasu, mógł nad sobą panować, a na dodatek TARDIS pilnowała by nie zbliżył się w taki sposób do żadnego człowieka. Ale teraz, bez wszystkich sprytnych mechanizmów i bez biologii właściwej jego rasie - był kompletnie bezradny. Zwłaszcza że wiedział doskonale, że jest przede wszystkim mężczyzną - a dopiero potem byłym kosmitą. Z akcentem na słowo "były".<br>Przez całą drogę na parking nie odzywał się, z obawy że powie za dużo.  
>Kątem oka dostrzegł kolejne badawcze spojrzenie Pete'a i, zakłopotany, wbił ręce w kieszenie bluzy.<br>- Do zobaczenia - rzucił nonszalancko ojciec Rose, opierając się o swoje sportowe auto i patrząc na nich zmrużonymi oczami. - Pewnie niedługo, bo Jacks tak łatwo nie podaruje wam tego obiadu.  
>Przez chwilę wyraźnie się wahał, a potem wyciągnął rękę.<br>- Witamy na pokładzie.  
>Uścisnęli sobie dłonie - dużo za mocno, wiedział o tym doskonale, ale nie potrafił inaczej - i Pete odjechał z lekkim piskiem opon, zostawiając ich stojących obok siebie.<br>W tej sytuacji pozostawało mu tylko przejąć inicjatywę.  
>- Obiad! - wykrzyknął, starając się, by zabrzmiało to spontanicznie, jakby wpadł na ten pomysł teraz, a nie już w biurze na pierwszym poziomie. - Dziś ja cię zapraszam.<br>- Proszę? - Patrzyła na niego, wyraźnie zdezorientowana.  
>- Wiszę ci śniadanie. I oficjalnie mam robotę. - Wyszczerzył się. - Trzeba to uczcić.<br>Nie umiał i nie chciał jej wyjaśniać - jeszcze nie teraz - jak wielką ulgę sprawiło mu, że mógł się na coś przydać. Zaraz, natychmiast. Nie, nie wierzył, że odpracował wszystko od razu, ale to przynajmniej stanowiło jakiś punkt wyjścia i mógł przestać czuć się jak ubogi krewny. A poza tym, wiedział że dopóki nie pozna dobrze tego świata, i tak nie będzie mógł szukać innej pracy. No i gdyby z jakichś względów Rose kazała mu się wynosić - przynajmniej mógłby ją widywać choćby tutaj.  
>Na razie jednak patrzyła na niego tak jak kiedyś - z pobłażliwą czułością.<br>- Dobrze - szepnęła w końcu z uśmiechem. - Dobrze, zabierz mnie na obiad.


	7. Chapter 7

7.

W cichej włoskiej knajpce na West Endzie, w gwarze rozmów, w przyćmionym świetle lampek oświetlających stoliki, słyszała wyraźnie tylko brzmienie jego głosu. Od kwadransa przybliżał jej zasadę działania dekalibratora międzywymiarowego. Jeszcze niedawno oddałaby wszystko, żeby umieć go uruchomić, a dziś odkryła ze zdumieniem, że nic ją to nie obchodzi. To znaczy owszem, było ciekawe z punktu widzenia pracownika Torchwood, ale przecież nie dotyczyło już jej, Rose Tyler ciągle szukającej, i ciągle skaczącej pomiędzy światami. Uświadamianie sobie co jakiś czas na nowo, że to wszystko - ryzyko, życie na walizkach, strach i nadzieja - jest już za nią, było co najmniej dziwne. A na dodatek denerwowało ją to, że nie potrafi pozbyć się poczucia winy. Siedziało gdzieś głęboko i wyłaziło w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Wtedy musiała przekonywać samą siebie, że nie ma już wyjścia. Że nie ma dla niej innego życia. Że musi tu zostać, siedzieć grzecznie na miejscu i przynajmniej spróbować poukładać wszystko na nowo. Bywały chwile, gdy nie wydawało się to wcale trudne. Kiedy dziś obserwowała Klona przy pracy - zaaferowanego, całkowicie skupionego - czuła się tak swojsko i zwyczajnie, jak nigdy w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat. A teraz na dodatek śmiał się, siedząc naprzeciwko niej, przejęty jak dziecko które rozpracowało wyjątkowo trudną w użyciu zabawkę. Widziała wyraźnie jak wielką ulgę sprawił mu fakt, że choć częściowo odpracował swój dług u Pete'a. I między innymi też dlatego zgodziła się bez oporów na tę kolację. Chciała by poczuł się jeszcze swobodniej. I chciała wreszcie jakoś dookreślić ich relacje. I zrozumieć, dlaczego była taka spięta, kiedy nad Tamizą złapał ją niespodziewanie za rękę.  
>Cholera, zapomniała już, jak to jest - spotkać się z mężczyzną tak po prostu, żeby miło spędzić wieczór. A może nigdy nie wiedziała? Mickey zawsze - przynajmniej na początkowym etapie ich znajomości - przedkładał ponad wszystko puby albo dobrą pizzę zamawianą do domu. Potem przemierzała wszechświaty i uczestniczyła w raczej niezwykłych przyjęciach, a jeszcze później, kiedy już tu wróciła, tak bardzo zatraciła się w poszukiwaniach, że nie miała w ogóle czasu na życie osobiste. Tylko Jake niekiedy gdzieś ją wyciągał. Wiedziała, że woli etykietkę chłopaka Tylerówny, niż etykietkę geja - tym bardziej w militarnym środowisku Torchwood, więc im obojgu taki układ bardzo odpowiadał. Przy nim czuła się bezpieczna. I nawet się nie obejrzała, jak zyskała najlepszego, najwierniejszego przyjaciela - takiego, który gotów był zrobić dla niej wszystko i który nie zostawił jej samej w czasie, kiedy wszyscy inni, nawet Mickey, dawno dali za wygraną, bo tak było im wygodniej.<br>_I który poszedłby za nią w ogień._  
>Potrząsnęła głową, próbując pozbyć się natrętnych myśli. Szlag, a tak obiecywała sobie miły wieczór. Ciągle zapominała, że po tych sześciu latach nic już nie będzie takie samo.<br>- Słuchasz mnie? - Klon wpatrywał się w nią wyczekująco od dłuższej chwili.  
>- Tak, tylko... - spojrzała na niego z wyraźnym poczuciem winy. - Przepraszam, zamyśliłam się. Mówiłeś o dekalibratorze...<br>- Nie, teraz pytałem o inne zabawki Torchwood - uśmiechnął się z przymusem. - Długo tam pracujesz?  
>- Formalnie od czasu narodzin Tony'ego - wyjaśniła.<br>- Czyli ile? Dwa lata?  
>- Prawie sześć. Pete wysłał mnie na szkolenia i po nich już nie umiałam... - urwała gwałtownie, widząc że pobladł strasznie i patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem.<br>- Sześć...? - powtórzył schrypniętym głosem, mrugając powoli. - Szukałaś...  
>- Tak - przerwała mu szybko. Instynktownie przechyliła się przez stół i nakryła jego dłoń swoją. - Ale to nic.<br>Milczał, patrząc jej w oczy, więc uścisnęła mu rękę i wyprostowała się prędko.  
>- To nic, to nie twoja wina - powtórzyła stanowczo i nie uszło jej uwagi, że odetchnął głęboko i po swojemu wydął usta. - I tak nie miałam nic do roboty, a tam przynajmniej mogłam się przydać.<br>- Obrończyni Ziemi - szepnął, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Nie mogła nie dostrzec czułości w tym spojrzeniu i mimowolnie oblała się rumieńcem.  
>- Będziesz mógł teraz dołączyć do ekipy - powiedziała szybko. - Ciągle jest sporo do zrobienia. Pete twierdzi, że jest ciut niespokojnie od kilku dni. Mam nadzieję, że przesadza, ma do tego skłonności.<br>- Co znaczy: niespokojnie? - Zmarszczył brwi i zamilkł na moment, bo kelner właśnie podszedł do ich stolika i zaczął starannie rozkładać nakrycia i naczynia z sosami i makaronem. Poczekał, aż chłopak się ulotni i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. - Chyba nie mówisz o jakichś zamieszkach?  
>- Nie, skąd. - Wzruszyła ramionami. - Ojciec lubi przesadzać i dmuchać na zimne. A że nie było nas dłużej, niż zakładałyśmy, wpadł w nastrój histeryczny i każdy objaw niezadowolenia ludzkiego traktuje jak zagrożenie.<br>Wciąż patrzył na nią z powątpiewaniem, więc uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po sztućce.  
>- Nie martw się już, wszystko jest pod kontrolą.<br>- Taaa...?  
>- Tak. Jutro wybiera się do Edynburga i pewnie szybko opanuje sytuację, przecież mówił o tym w biurze.<br>- Nie słyszałem.  
>- Bo byłeś zaaferowany czym innym - przypomniała mu ze śmiechem.<br>Powoli nawinął na widelec kilka nitek makaronu i spojrzał na nią z zastanowieniem.  
>- Opowiedz mi o tym, jak działa Torchwood. Tutaj też jest... militarne?<br>Nie uszło jej uwagi, że zaciął się mimowolnie przy tym słowie.  
>Zastanawiała się przez moment, bawiąc się serwetką.<br>- Nie, tu jest... bardziej pokojowo nastawione. Prewencyjne, z dobrym zapleczem naukowym, chyba tak najłatwiej jest je określić.  
>- Czyli?<br>- Czyli zdobycze nauki wykorzystujemy raczej żeby zapobiegać, niż leczyć.  
>- W takim razie ludzie powinni być szczęśliwi.<br>Uśmiechnęła się smutno.  
>- Nie wszyscy - potrząsnęła głową. - Niektórzy obwiniają Instytut o całe zło. Wiesz, twierdzą, że kosmici i dziury we wszechświecie, to jego sprawka. Zakładają, że gdyby przy tym nie grzebać, wszystko byłoby ok.<br>- Nie wierzą, że chcecie tylko pomóc? - Był wyraźnie poruszony, wiercił się niespokojnie na krześle. - Nie rozumieją, że bez was byłoby jeszcze gorzej?  
>- Czasami tak - przytaknęła. - Podejrzewam, że po prostu znikające planety i kolejne ofiary nie usposabiają ich przyjaźnie. Zwykle tak jest, kiedy coś zaczyna się sypać.<br>- Ale macie na to jakiś pomysł?  
>- Na ogół takie problemy z miejscowymi są łatwe do opanowania.<br>- Jak?  
>Od razu wiedziała o co pyta.<br>- Nikomu nie robimy krzywdy - wyjaśniła spokojnie. - Zwykle staramy się negocjować. Wyjaśniać tyle, ile ludzie są w stanie przyjąć do wiadomości. I to wystarcza.  
>Uspokoił się wyraźnie. Rozluźniony, rozparł się wygodnie na miękkim fotelu i uśmiechnął się z ulgą.<br>- To dobrze.  
>- Bałeś się że siłą wymuszamy posłuszeństwo? - zażartowała łagodnie. - Nic z tego, nie lubię hałasu. Wystarczy mi go na ogół na cały tydzień, kiedy odwiedzam mamę w weekend.<br>- Dlaczego?  
>- Bo Tony kocha się bawić w Gwiezdne Wojny.<br>Roześmiał się głośno.  
>- I woli ciemną stronę mocy?<br>- Właśnie nie. - Przechyliła na bok głowę, patrząc na niego zaczepnie. - Ma raczej dobre serduszko i jest na ogół Skywalkerem.  
>- A ty Hanem Solo?<br>- Tak. Tata jest Vaderem, a mama nie chce nigdy zostać Leią. Mówi że nie podobają jej się ślimaki, które ona miała na głowie.  
>- Więc kogo gra?<br>- Chewbaccę. Zwłaszcza jak wraca od fryzjera.  
>Przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogli przestać się śmiać i znów było jak dawniej - jak wtedy kiedy wylądowali w latach pięćdziesiątych albo gdy stanęli na Krop Tor na orbicie czarnej dziury. Na długo przed białą ścianą dzielącą ten i tamten Instytut i na długo przed sześcioma latami czekania na kolejne spotkanie.<br>W świetle lampki stojącej na stoliku widziała wyraźnie jak odrzuca głowę do tyłu, śmiejąc się głośno. I mogłaby policzyć wszystkie jego piegi.  
>Słuchał jej uważnie, kiedy opisywała perypetie Tony'ego w szkole i jego zamiłowanie do Star Treka - marszcząc po swojemu brwi, kiwając głową i zakładając ręce na piersiach. Jadł swobodnie, tak że zdarzyło mu się wychlapać trochę sosu na blat stołu. Starł szybko ciemny ślad, odrzucił serwetkę na talerz i oblizał palce.<br>- Co? - Znieruchomiał na moment pod wpływem jej spojrzenia.  
>Potrząsnęła głową, patrząc na niego z uśmiechem.<br>- Nie, nie, nic... - mruknęła, wbijając wzrok w wazonik z kwiatkami. - Tylko...  
>- Pobrudziłem się? - zaniepokoił się wyraźnie. - Gdzie?<br>- Nie, jest ok.  
>- Za to ty się pobrudziłaś. - Sięgnął po czystą serwetkę, wychylił się i lekko dotknął jej skóry tuż przy kąciku ust. - O, już.<br>Przez chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy.  
>Cholera, to był tylko ułamek sekundy i już zabrał rękę. Ale wystarczyło, żeby zrobiło jej się gorąco.<br>_Kretynka._  
>Kiedyś, jako nastolatka, czytywała z uporem romansidła, ale przecież nigdy nie wierzyła, że jedno dotknięcie czyichś palców może spowodować, że o mało nie wpadnie zemdlona pod stół.<br>Szlag, to na pewno dlatego, że tak dawno nikogo nie miała.  
>Odchrząknęła i wyprostowała się, usiłując za wszelką cenę odzyskać równowagę. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby zorientował się, jak na nią działa. To by bardzo... No cóż, pokomplikowało sprawy. A ona miała dość komplikacji na następne lata.<br>- Na czym skończyliśmy? - spytała, starając się żeby zabrzmiało to lekko i swobodnie.  
>- Na Tonym. I na Star Treku. - On też odchylił się na oparcie i spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym poczuciem winy. - Nie wiedziałem, że tu minęło tyle lat - wykrztusił w końcu.<br>Skinęła głową, gorączkowo szukając tematu do rozmowy.  
>- Tam czas płynął wolniej?<br>- Tak.  
>- Ile lat minęło...?<br>- Dwa... - Zawahał się. - Właściwie to trzy.  
>Przez chwilę walczyła ze sobą. Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później go o to poprosi, ale wciąż brakowało jej odwagi.<br>- Opowiesz mi trochę, jak on... jak... ty...  
>Zawahał się wyraźnie, a potem spojrzał jej w oczy i uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Kiedyś Martha uratowała świat jednym Expelliarmusem.  
>Uniosła ze zdumieniem brwi.<br>- To tak w nawiązaniu do klasyki sci-fi, skoro już o tym mówimy. Byli... byliśmy w Globe i wiedźmy chciały przejąć kontrolę nad światem. A kiedy indziej wylądowaliśmy na Księżycu i omal nie wykończyli nas Judooni. Taka rasa, mają bardzo ciekawy język, i wiesz, jeszcze zanim porwali ten szpital, wiedziałem, że coś tam jest nie tak. Ale w sumie i tak najlepsza była Donna, bo gdyby nie ona... - urwał raptownie i spojrzał na jej zdezorientowaną minę. Znieruchomiał na moment, a potem po swojemu przesunął językiem po zębach i pochylił się, opierając łokcie na stole. - Oooook. Od początku.  
>Nawet się nie obejrzała, kiedy minęła godzina, a potem kolejna. Opowiadał jak w transie, po swojemu przejęty i zaaferowany. Czasem wybuchał zaraźliwym śmiechem, czasem gwałtownie twarz mu się zmieniała; wyraźnie unikał wtedy jej wzroku i wpatrywał się w lampkę na stoliku, przygarbiony i smutny. W takich momentach czuła, że nie mówi jej wszystkiego - tak było, kiedy opowiadał o Jenny, o Joan i nawet o Marcie. A ona nie śmiała pytać. I co najdziwniejsze, nie była nawet zazdrosna, choć przecież jeszcze parę lat wcześniej oskalpowałaby każdą z nich z osobna. Teraz zwyczajnie cieszyła się, że on nie był sam.<br>I myślała tak nie tylko dlatego, że nie był Tamtym. Po prostu pierwszy raz od pocałunku na plaży, to Klona chciała strasznie wziąć za rękę, pogłaskać po ramieniu, może nawet przytulić.  
>I nie miała odwagi tego zrobić.<br>Wiedziała tylko, że Tamten nigdy z nią tak nie rozmawiał. Nie opowiadał o tym co było przed nią i jak było bez niej. Musiała sama wszystkiego się domyślać. Albo zadowalać się tym co przypadkiem usłyszała i wywnioskowała.  
>A Ten Drugi... Wtulona w oparcie fotela, przejęta, chłonęła każde słowo jego opowieści i mogłaby słuchać tak jeszcze bardzo długo.<br>Dopiero kiedy kelner po raz któryś z kolei minął ich stolik ze znaczącym chrząkaniem, zorientowała się, że zostali w lokalu sami.  
>On też to zauważył. Złapała ponad stolikiem jego porozumiewawcze spojrzenie. Z ociąganiem wstał z miejsca i poszedł uregulować rachunek. Czekała na niego przy drzwiach, i kiedy tylko wyszli na ulicę, złapali się za ręce. Szli powoli, w zupełnym milczeniu. Był spokojny, jesienny wieczór - wyjątkowo ciepły jak na tę porę roku w Londynie - a ona po raz pierwszy od bardzo długiego czasu taki sam spokój miała w sobie. Liczyła się tylko jego mocna dłoń, to że był obok i że nigdzie już nie musiała uciekać i za niczym gonić. Przynajmniej teraz, przynajmniej przez tych parę godzin.<br>- Zabieram cię na drinka - odezwał się wreszcie po dłuższej chwili i to nie była prośba.  
>- OK - przytaknęła po prostu, mocniej splatając palce z jego palcami.<br>Patrzyła na niego z boku. Wiatr rozwiewał mu te jego świetne włosy i dmuchał prosto w twarz, bawiąc się sznurkami bluzy z kapturem. To było takie... normalne. Cholera, może to właśnie za tym tęskniła najbardziej przez te wszystkie lata? Chociaż wiedziała, czuła intuicyjnie, że pewnie rzeczy nigdy nie będą mogły się zdarzyć. A teraz się działy, a ona nie mogła w to uwierzyć i nie wiedziała jak sobie z tym radzić. Czy to o tym mówiła matka dawno temu, jeszcze w TARDIS? Nie miała pewności.  
>Wiedziała tylko, że mogłaby tak iść z nim aż do końca świata. I pewnie szli by rzeczywiście nieco dłużej, gdyby nie fakt że dotarli w okolice nocnych klubów, a na twarze spadły im pierwsze krople deszczu.<br>Spojrzał na nią z szalonym błyskiem w oku i mocno pociągnął ją za rękę.  
>- Biegiem! - rzucił tylko i już pędzili chodnikiem, śmiejąc się z tej ucieczki jak dwa dzieciaki.<br>Wpadli zdyszani do pierwszego z brzegu lokalu - przytulnego, nadgryzionego lekko zębem czasu, ze starą szafą grającą w kącie. Elvis zawodził tęsknie "Are you lonesome tonight".  
>- Król wiecznie żywy - wysapał Klon, opierając się ciężko o ścianę tuż obok niej i próbując uspokoić oddech. Uniosła głowę i spojrzała na jego znajomy ostry profil. Odwrócił się raptownie i zerknął na nią z góry. - Co...?<br>- Nic. - Uśmiechnęła się lekko. - Tylko zapomniałam ci powiedzieć, że tutaj Elvis naprawdę ciągle żyje.  
>- Co? - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem, aż kilka osób siedzących przy barze obejrzało się w ich stronę. - Żartujesz? - dodał trochę ciszej. - Nie dość że Snape jest ojcem Harry'ego, a Barty Crouch ma córkę, to jeszcze macie tu Presleya?<br>Pokiwała głową, rozbawiona tym, jaki był przejęty.  
>- Trzeba to opić - zdecydował prędko. - Chcesz wina, piwa...?<br>- Wino poproszę.  
>Usiadł tuż obok niej na wysokim stołku przy barze. Zetknęli się kolanami, ale żadne z nich się nie odsunęło. Za każdym razem, kiedy później usiłowała przypomnieć sobie, o czym właściwie mówili, pamięć podsuwała jej wyłącznie jego niski głos pełen ciepłych nutek, lekko przyćmione światła lokalu i muzykę gdzieś w tle. Wiedziała tylko że dużo się śmiali i trochę też milczeli. I że widziała wyłącznie jego spojrzenia, którymi - jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało - mógłby spalić ją na popiół, gdyby tylko zechciał. I długie szczupłe palce obejmujące kufel z piwem. Wino przyjemnie szumiało jej w głowie, a całe napięcie z ostatnich kilkudziesięciu godzin wyparowało na dobre.<br>A potem, kiedy zrobiło się już całkiem późno i kiedy myślała, że nic jej nie zaskoczy, pochylił się nad nią, tak że poczuła na twarzy jego ciepły oddech. I nie wiedziała, czy zwyczajnie się wystraszył jej reakcji, czy po prostu zmienił zdanie, ale w ostatniej chwili przechylił lekko głowę i musnął ustami jej policzek.  
>- Dzięki za ten wieczór - powiedział cicho.<br>Nie mogła wyjąkać ani słowa, więc tylko patrzyła na niego w milczeniu.  
>- Idziemy do domu? - Tym razem to już było pytanie i wiedziała jak ważna jest dla niego odpowiedź.<br>- Tak - szepnęła po prostu i widziała tylko, jak rozbłysły mu oczy. Zmieszana, spuściła wzrok i wstała szybko. - Skoczę tylko do łazienki.  
>Wyszła, starając się zachowywać normalnie, jakby nic się nie stało. Szkopuł w tym, że nie mogła oszukać samej siebie i on też zasługiwał na szczerość. Bo przecież stało się bardzo wiele. W ciągu tego jednego wieczoru wydarzyło się więcej niż w ciągu ostatnich lat. Jeden pocałunek w policzek sprawił, że zachowała się jak rozdygotana małolata. Jackie miała rację, sześć lat postu to nie był dobry pomysł. Tyle tylko, że zawsze liczył się wyłącznie Doktor. Nie umiała być nieszczera, nie umiała składać innym facetom obietnic bez pokrycia, a przygody wyłącznie na jedną noc nie interesowały jej właściwie nigdy. Dlatego teraz uciekła w panice, jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić.<br>Bo przecież wiedziała dokładnie czego chce, prawda? I tylko od niej zależało, co z tą wiedzą zrobi. I czy będzie na tyle silna, żeby jednak oddzielić Klona od Doktora i sprawić aby Tamten nigdy już nie był ważniejszy niż Ten Drugi. Tylko... Cholera, jak miała to zrobić, skoro Klon miał takie same usta, ramiona i dłonie. I tak samo marzyła, żeby jej dotknął - jak kiedyś, jeszcze do niedawna, marzyła o Doktorze.  
>Tak, tylko że Doktora tu nie było i coraz wyraźniej docierało do niej, że nigdy już do niej nie wróci. I że jej nie chciał, nigdy jej nie pragnął w taki sposób. A nawet jeśli kiedyś wydawało jej się, że jest inaczej, to i tak były tylko nierealne, romantyczne mrzonki.<br>Więc skoro pragnął dla niej szczęśliwego życia, to proszę bardzo! Zamierzała być szczęśliwa. Szczęśliwa jak cholera.  
>Szybkimi ruchami poprawiła makijaż, walcząc z dziwnym dławieniem w gardle. Szlag, co się z nią działo? Powinna być dziko radosna, albo przynajmniej - usatysfakcjonowana. Atrakcyjny facet patrzył na nią tak, jakby była jedyną kobietą na Ziemi, a ona miała wątpliwości. Do diabła z tym, że facet wyglądał jak jej niespełniona miłość. I chrzanić, że miał te same wspomnienia, myśli i uczucia.<br>Znieruchomiała z puderniczką w zaciśniętej dłoni. Zaraz... Czy to znaczyło, że on też odejdzie, kiedy tylko będzie mu wygodnie, kiedy już mała głupia Rose mu się znudzi? Możliwe, że nie tylko ona zakładała tymczasowość tego... układu. On też mógł uznać ją za pewnik, w końcu był piekielnie inteligentny. A ona przecież nie zniosłaby kolejnego odejścia. Więc... Tak, najlepiej było nie pozwalać mu się zanadto zbliżyć.  
>Wyszła z łazienki na drżących nogach, zdecydowana, że natychmiast wszystko mu wyjaśni. Rozejrzała się po lokalu i nagle poczuła, że zalewa ją krew.<br>Zabawiła w toalecie dość długo, by uregulował już rachunek, a jakże. A teraz stał sobie w najlepsze przy kontuarze, pogrążony w rozmowie ze śliczną barmanką. Dziewczyna miała długie blond włosy i rewelacyjną figurę. Wprawdzie był odwrócony plecami, ale z zachwyconej miny panienki Rose wywnioskowała, że oboje nieźle się bawią. Cholera, mogła sobie nie być zazdrosna o wszystkie jego towarzyszki, zwłaszcza jeśli niektóre z nich poznała. I jeśli czuła intuicyjnie, że żadna z nich tak naprawdę nie zdołała jej zastąpić. Ale teraz... Myślała że to już za nimi. Subtelne blondynki, za sprawą których natychmiast odstawiał ją na boczny tor. Najwyraźniej się myliła. I to jak bardzo! Szlag, a już było tak miło. A teraz nawet nie zauważył że wróciła. Zaaferowany, pochłonięty wgapianiem się w swoją nową znajomą, śmiał się co chwilę, dziko i radośnie. Stała za ich plecami dłuższą chwilę, czując jak wszystko się w niej gotuje ze złości. Każda kolejna sekunda wlokła się niemiłosiernie - i dopiero, kiedy blondynka wychyliła się lekko zza kontuaru i obrzuciła ją taksującym spojrzeniem, Klon obejrzał się przez ramię.  
>Uśmiechnął się całym sobą, błyskawicznie pożegnał rozmówczynię i zgrabnym ruchem wyminął zagradzające mu drogę stołki.<br>Dopadł do niej, wyraźnie uradowany.  
>- Idziemy? - spytał z rozjaśnioną twarzą.<br>Kiwnęła głową i pozwoliła wyprowadzić się na ulicę. Wiatr dmuchnął jej w rozpaloną twarz. Dopiero po kilku krokach zorientowała się, że rozpadało się na dobre.  
>- Może wezwę taksówkę? - spytał Klon, a w jego głosie brzmiała niepewność.<br>Potrząsnęła głową i przyspieszyła kroku.  
>- Może...<br>- Dziękuję, nie - rzuciła lodowato.  
>Wyprzedził ją i przystanął tuż przed nią, zerkając z niepokojem. Bardzo dobrze, powinien się od razu domyślić że coś jest nie tak, a nie szczerzyć się jak idiota.<br>- Rose?  
>- Tak? - Nie zmieniła tonu nawet na jotę.<br>- Powiesz mi, co się dzieje?  
>Wzruszyła ramionami i wyminęła go prędko. Usłyszała jak zaklął pod nosem i ruszył za nią.<br>- Jasne, najlepiej nic nie mówić. Mam się domyślać, tak?  
>Zagryzła wargi i przeszła na drugą stronę ulicy. Deptał jej po piętach, słyszała za plecami jego ciężki oddech. On też zaczynał być wściekły. I bardzo dobrze. Powinni sobie wyjaśnić pewne rzeczy raz na zawsze.<br>- Myślałem, że było dziś fajnie! - wybuchnął, zabiegając jej drogę. - Co cię ugryzło, do cholery?  
>Pierwszy raz odezwał się do niej w taki sposób. Podniosła głowę i napotkała jego rozwścieczone spojrzenie. Szedł przed nią, tyłem do chodnika, nie odrywając od niej wzroku. Nie reagowała, więc złapał ją za ramiona i zacisnął palce, zmuszając żeby przystanęła.<br>- Nie dotykaj mnie - wycedziła zimno i widocznie było w jej tonie coś, z czym nie umiał sobie poradzić, bo puścił ją natychmiast i schował ręce do kieszeni dżinsów.  
>Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem. Miał smutne oczy, deszcz zmoczył mu dokumentnie włosy i bluzę. Pojedyncze krople spływały mu po twarzy. Dotarło do niej, że sama też musi wyglądać jak zmokła kura.<br>- Nie lubię być odstawiana na boczny tor - powiedziała cicho. - Nawet nie zauważyłeś, kiedy wróciłam.  
>- Naprawdę o to chodzi? - wyglądał na szczerze zdumionego. - Zagadałem się po prostu i...<br>- Świetnie się z nią bawiłeś.  
>- Z kim...?<br>- Z królową Elżbietą! - wrzasnęła, widząc jak marszczy brwi na próżno usiłując ją zrozumieć. - Z barmanką, kretynie!  
>- No myślę, bo z królową to nie wiem jeszcze, co było... - urwał gwałtownie, widząc jej minę. - Rose!<br>Pobiegł za nią, kiedy skręciła w uliczkę prowadzącą do jej mieszkania.  
>- Rose! Nie chciałem, ok? Przykro mi...<br>- Jasne, zawsze jest ci przykro, a nigdy...  
>- To nic nie znaczy - przerwał jej gwałtownie. - Nie myślałem że będziesz zazdrosna... - Nie mogła nie dostrzec szybkiego, zarozumiałego uśmieszku, jaki przemknął mu przez twarz. - Nie wierzyłem, że ty... że my...<br>Zaplątał się wyraźnie i gwałtownie przeczesał włosy palcami.  
>W milczeniu zerkała na niego spod oka, kiedy wchodzili na schody. Cholera, sama już nie wiedziała, co ma z tym wszystkim zrobić. Miała ochotę śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie. Miała ochotę przygarnąć go do siebie, a potem zrzucić ze schodów. Był tak irytująco, po męsku niedomyślny, tak zabawnie rozczulający w tej swojej niepewności, że cały jej gniew gdzieś się ulotnił.<br>Otworzyła drzwi i weszli do środka, ramię przy ramieniu. Przemoczeni do suchej nitki, przystanęli w przedpokoju, patrząc na siebie bez słowa.  
>- Czekałam całe wieki - szepnęła wreszcie i sama wiedziała, że nie mówi tylko o dzisiejszym wieczorze.<br>Szybko podszedł bliżej.  
>- Oj - powiedział tym swoim lekkim tonem, a jego głos stał się nieco wyższy, jak zawsze, gdy był czymś przejęty. - To nic, zawsze ci powtarzałem, że czeka się pięć i pół godziny.<br>Pociemniało jej w oczach. Odskoczyła od niego gwałtownie i zatrzymała się niemal pod przeciwległą ścianą. I pomyśleć, że już była gotowa o wszystkim zapomnieć! Tymczasem on...  
>Patrzył na nią ze zdumieniem, a potem chyba dotarło do niego co powiedział.<br>- Rose...  
>- Oczywiście! Głupia Rose poczeka!<br>- Nie to...  
>- Poczeka ile trzeba, nawet gdybyś miał nie wrócić! Madame, Francja, wszechświat, wszystko zawsze ważniejsze ode mnie!<br>- Już nigdy...  
>- Więc dlaczego wtedy skoczyłeś? No, odpowiedz! Zostawiłeś mnie, chociaż wiedziałeś, że możesz nie wrócić!<br>- TARDIS zabrałaby cię do domu...  
>- Pewnie, bo można mnie odesłać, kiedy ci się podoba! Za każdym razem!<br>- Chciałem żebyś była bezpieczna! - krzyknął.  
>- Chciałeś być z Reinette!<br>Zawahał się wyraźnie, nie mogąc znaleźć słów, i to jej wystarczyło.  
>- No właśnie! Sam widzisz...<br>- Co widzę? Przecież wróciłem i było ok!  
>- Było ok, bo byłam głupia! - zawołała przez łzy. - Bo wolałam, żeby wszystko zostało po staremu!<br>- Ja...  
>- I zostało, nic się nie zmieniło! Dziś pokazałeś to najlepiej!<br>- Kurwa mać, nie jestem nim!  
>- Ale jesteś taki sam, jak on!<br>Znieruchomiał, patrząc na nią bez słowa. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że ma w oczach ból i niedowierzanie, ale sekundę później już zagryzł wargi i zacisnął ręce w pięści.  
>- Wynoś się - szepnęła, zanim zdążyła zorientować się, co właściwie chce powiedzieć.<br>- Z przyjemnością - zapewnił ją cicho, niskim, drżącym z wściekłości głosem.  
>Chciała do niego podbiec, złapać go za rękaw i wykrzyczeć, żeby jej nie zostawiał. Miała ochotę płakać i ciskać przedmiotami, jakby to mogło cokolwiek zmienić. Było jej niedobrze ze złości i z rozpaczy. I z bezsilności.<br>I mimo to nie mogła ruszyć się z miejsca.  
>Patrzyła po prostu jak wychodzi, z całej siły trzaskając drzwiami. Dopiero kiedy przebrzmiał huk i ucichł odgłos jego kroków na schodach, wybuchnęła płaczem.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Byłoby lepiej, gdyby dała mu w twarz. Nie raz obrywał w życiu po gębie i wiedział doskonale, że to czasem boli mniej niż słowa.  
>Kurwa mać, wszystko byłoby lepsze od tej bezsensownej awantury, jaką właśnie zaliczyli. I od tego lodowatego gniewu, który Rose mu okazała. Nie poznawał jej. Nigdy jej takiej nie widział - rozhisteryzowanej, przesadnie czepliwej, a potem na zimno wściekłej i kompletnie... obcej. Nie umiał sobie z tym poradzić. A gdy na dodatek jeszcze porównała go do Tamtego, przez ułamek sekundy miał ochotę udusić ją gołymi rękami.<br>Właściwie dobrze się stało, że go wyrzuciła. Był skończonym kretynem zakładając, że potrafi ją do siebie przekonać, że wszystko mogą razem poukładać. Nawet gdyby kiedykolwiek istniała na to nikła szansa, teraz było już za późno.  
>Że też był skazany akurat na nią i nikt nawet nie spytał go o zdanie!<br>Kobiety, psiakrew! W każdej Galaktyce, na każdej planecie i o każdym czasie zachowywały się identycznie - kompletnie irracjonalnie. I nie umiały jasno powiedzieć, czego oczekują. Przez minione dwa dni ciągle miał wrażenie, że Rose właśnie chce, by był Tamtym, że życzy sobie tego najbardziej na świecie. A dziś wywaliła go na zbity pysk, bo zachował się dokładnie jak on.  
>Nic z tego nie rozumiał - wiedział tylko, że zraniła go do żywego i że musi natychmiast wyjść, by nie powiedzieć i nie zrobić czegoś, czego będzie żałował do końca swoich dni.<br>Włóczył się bez celu ulicami Londynu. W dupie miał fakt, że nie przestaje padać i jest coraz zimniej. Niemal fizycznie czuł, jak paruje z niego wściekłość, a po jakimś czasie pojawiło się jeszcze rozżalenie. Cholera, nie mógł oczekiwać od niej jakiejkolwiek wiedzy, nie mógł życzyć sobie, by powiedziała czego chce, skoro sam też nie umiał się dookreślić. Miał całą, niekoniecznie chlubną, przeszłość kogoś innego i własną teraźniejszość, która była nowa i obca. I żadnej przyszłości.  
>Jak mógłby na tym cokolwiek budować i jeszcze wymagać pomocy od niej, wymagać, żeby się razem z nim w to pakowała? Nie miał prawa. Przecież nie mógł wybrać z ich wspólnej historii tylko tego, co mu pasowało, a od reszty zwyczajnie się odciąć i wyrzucić ją do kosza. Bo rzeczywiście BYŁ jak Tamten - czy mu się to podobało, czy nie.<br>Cała ta historia z Madame de Pompadour... Reinette pojawiła się po prostu we właściwej chwili. Przerażony jak mały chłopiec, tuż po spotkaniu z Sarą Jane zrozumiał nagle, ile znaczy dla niego Rose. I kiedy mówił, że jej nie spotka taki sam los, że jej nigdy nie zostawiłby bez słowa, święcie wierzył, że to prawda. Dopiero później, gdy ochłonął, dotarło do niego, że posunął się za daleko.  
>Dlatego pozwolił, by Mickey leciał z nimi, choć wiedział, że ona wcale tego nie chce. I dlatego prawie na oślep skoczył do Reinette. To była bardzo wygodna ucieczka - Rose mimo wszystko nic nie groziło, mógł liczyć na TARDIS. No i nie została przecież sama, prawda? A Madame de Pompadour stanowiła stały punkt historii, więc tak czy inaczej nie miał wyboru. Fakt, że była piękną kobietą, że bardzo mu się podobała i że pierwszy raz od dawna znalazł się ktoś, kto dorównywał mu intelektualnie - wszystko to było sprawą drugorzędną. I tak zrobił, co musiał zrobić. Dopiero później dotarło do niego, że za każdym razem, gdy - uwięziony w siedemnastowiecznej Francji - patrzył w niebo, myślał tylko o Rose i tęsknił za nią tak bardzo, jak za nikim we wszechświecie.<br>A jednak ten wszechświat okazał się ważniejszy od niej.  
><em>Szlag, miała rację.<em>  
>Myślał, że jego powrót załatwił sprawę; owszem, na początku wydawała mu się inna niż zwykle, bardziej odległa, chłodna, ale po jakimś czasie wszystko wróciło do normy. Przecież tuż przed tym, gdy po raz pierwszy wylądowali w alternatywnym świecie Pete'a, śmiała się już jak dawniej i razem z nim dokuczała Mickey'owi.<br>A teraz dowiedział się nagle, że to wszystko ciągle w niej siedziało. Jego kretyńskie zachowanie... To znaczy, zachowanie Tamtego. Fakt że została odstawiona na boczny tor, że poczuła się mniej ważna. Wtedy i teraz.  
>Ale, do kurwy nędzy, ona sama też nie postąpiła zbyt mądrze. A już na pewno nie powinna odgrywać się na nim za Tamtego! Miał dość obwiniania go o całe zło. To nie była jego wina, że przez sześć lat czekała na kogoś innego. I że on sam był dla niej wyłącznie jednym wielkim rozczarowaniem.<br>Cholera.  
><em>Sześć lat.<em>  
>Teraz już wiedział, że nawet doba może wlec się niemiłosiernie. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś czuje się jak w pułapce. A ona tyle czasu tkwiła w tym świecie, pozbawiona prawa wyboru, i wciąż próbowała się wydostać, żeby znaleźć tę pierdoloną niebieską budkę.<br>Jak mógł tego wcześniej nie dostrzec?  
>To znaczy, nie zmieniła się przecież zbytnio, nie postarzała, a wszelkie nowe rzeczy, jakie w niej wyczuwał, kładł raczej na karb ich rozstania w Torchwood. Owszem, widział linie czasu, ale albo ostatnie wydarzenia w jakiś sposób je zaburzyły, albo w tym świecie, obcym świecie, układały się inaczej, niż zazwyczaj. Albo po prostu nie miał na nie aż takiej wrażliwości, jak Doktor.<br>I dlatego przez te dwa dni nie zdołał zorientować się, że jego sytuacja jest jeszcze gorsza niż przypuszczał. Zabrał jej kolejne lata życia i na dodatek teraz musiał konkurować z ikoną. Z kosmitą, którego idealny obraz ona przez cały ten czas pielęgnowała czule w swojej pamięci. Ze wspomnieniami o nim, które należały też do niego.  
>Co za totalnie popierdolona sytuacja!<br>I na dodatek do głosu wciąż od nowa dochodziły uczucia, które kiedyś nie stanowiłyby problemu. Ten dzisiejszy wieczór... Cholera, tak niewiele brakowało! Czuł, że jest mu bliższa niż kiedykolwiek w TARDIS i w każdym innym miejscu we wszechświecie. Myślał, że nie będzie umiał jej opowiedzieć o tych latach, gdy nie było jej obok, a tymczasem, kiedy już zaczął mówić, nie mógł przestać. Wystarczyło, że patrzyła na niego trochę smutno, z czułością. Wystarczyło, by zyskał pewność, że go nie potępia i nie jest zła, czy zazdrosna. Oczywiście, nie wyjaśnił jej absolutnie wszystkiego. Pominął na przykład instynktownie szczegóły historii z Joan, by nie sprawiać jej przykrości.  
>I nareszcie, pierwszy raz odkąd tu wylądowali - poczuł się tak pewnie! Dlatego zabrał ją na drinka, dlatego obiecywał sobie najlepszy wieczór w swoim długim życiu. Tyle czasu na nią czekał i wiedział że było warto.<br>Kiedy powiedziała, że mogą wracać do domu, kiedy nie odsunęła się i nie zesztywniała tuż po tym, jak jej dotknął, o mało nie oszalał z radości.  
>Czekając na nią, wdał się w rozmowę z tą barmanką... Cholera, jak ona miała na imię? Nieważne. W każdym razie śmiał się jak zwariowany z jakichś starych ziemskich żartów i nie mógł przestać, bo wiedział, co się stanie już za moment. Już niedługo.<br>A potem Rose wyszła z łazienki i była tak obca i chłodna, jak jeszcze nigdy przedtem. Najpierw pomyślał, że wszystko sobie przemyślała, że znów chodzi o Tamtego - i o mało nie trafił go jasny szlag. O mało nie potrząsnął nią na tej ulicy. I prawie siłą musiał z niej wyciągać, co się naprawdę stało.  
>A potem starał się pilnować, by jej nie wyśmiać - była zazdrosna! Zależało jej, nie był jej obojętny, była zazdrosna jak diabli o tę kompletnie nieważną dziewczynę!<br>Przypływ samczej dumy prawie go rozsadził. I wprawdzie o mało znów wszystkiego nie zepsuł, wyskakując z królową Elżbietą, ale jakoś udało mu się opanować sytuację.  
>Wchodząc do mieszkania, nie myślał już jasno - wyobrażał sobie tylko, jak zdziera z niej te mokre ciuchy i opiera o drzwi, żeby wziąć ją natychmiast, jeszcze w przedpokoju.<br>I gdy powiedziała, tak żałośnie, że tyle czekała, już nad sobą nie panował. Żal, wzruszenie, poczucie winy, pożądanie - wszystko to prawie go zabiło i wiedział tylko, że powinien jakoś zareagować, powinien powiedzieć cokolwiek, byle by tylko nie czuła się już nigdy tak źle.  
>I oczywiście musiał wyskoczyć z nieszczęsnymi pięcioma godzinami.<br>Nic dziwnego, że go wywaliła. Mając na dodatek żywo w pamięci tę cholerną śliczną blondynkę przy barze!  
>I sam już nie wiedział, na kogo wścieka się bardziej: na Doktora, na Rose, czy na siebie samego.<br>Może wystarczyło po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości, że nigdy nie mieli szans. Że zawsze będzie jeszcze ktoś - Reinette, Tamten, wszystko jedno - ale nigdy wyłącznie oni dwoje. Bo za wszystko, co dobre, odpowiadał w jej oczach Doktor. A za wszystko, co w Doktorze paskudne - on sam. Nie mogła mu wyraźniej tego pokazać.  
>Przystanął pośrodku ulicy i dopiero po dłuższej chwili był w stanie ruszyć się z miejsca. Powinien teraz wrócić po rzeczy i wreszcie zacząć żyć na własny rachunek. Nie miał prawa obarczać jej odpowiedzialnością. I, kurwa mać, nie miał prawa nawet się jej dziwić, po tym wszystkim, przez co tutaj przeszła.<br>Wiedział, że on jakoś da radę z tym żyć. W końcu nie pierwszy raz zostawał sam. Nie miał tylko bladego pojęcia jak zdoła po raz kolejny przeżyć jej utratę. Ale to przecież nie było jej zmartwienie. Najważniejsze, że była bezpieczna. I wystarczy, żeby się usunął, a na pewno powoli ułoży sobie życie.  
>Przystanął wreszcie i po raz pierwszy odkąd wybiegł z jej mieszkania, rozejrzał się dookoła. Oparł się o barierkę i wpatrzył w migocące światła miasta. Stał dokładnie naprzeciwko London Eye. Co za ironia, że właśnie teraz znalazł się akurat tutaj, gdzie to wszystko tak naprawdę się zaczęło. Spojrzał w górę i zdał sobie sprawę, że nadal pada. Był przemoczony do suchej nitki i cały dygotał - sam już nie wiedział czy bardziej z zimna, czy z nerwów. Wiatr ani na chwilę nie ustawał i dotarło do niego, że musi wracać, jeśli nie chce skończyć z jakimś paskudnym choróbskiem i znów być dla niej ciężarem. Tym bardziej że właściwie - po tym jak TARDIS osłabiła mu wzrok - nie był pewien, czy nie uderzyła też we właściwą Panom Czasu ogromną odporność na infekcje.<br>Zawrócił powoli i powlókł się z powrotem przez Westminister Bridge, obok gmachu parlamentu. Kuląc się pod wpływem lodowatych uderzeń wiatru, usiłował wymyślić, co jej powie, kiedy stanie w drzwiach. Cholera, już nawet nie czuł złości. Ulotniła się na dobre, zostawiając tylko poczucie totalnej beznadziei. Nigdy wcześniej nie był tak zrezygnowany. W głowie miał kompletną pustkę. Powinien przeprosić i błagać potem Rose, by pozwoliła mu zostać do rana? Albo lepiej by dała mu jeszcze kilka dni na znalezienie mieszkania? Ale jak przez tych kilka dni miał niby zostać z nią pod jednym dachem? Nie zniósłby jej obecności, nie potrafiłby patrzeć na nią codziennie i nie móc zrobić nic, by naprawić to, co się zepsuło.  
>Poza tym, nie miał nawet pewności, że będzie chciała w ogóle z nim rozmawiać. Przystanął na moment i odetchnął głęboko. Zginało go wpół z rozpaczy, kiedy przypominał sobie wyraz jej oczu w chwili, gdy pokazywała mu drzwi.<br>Chrzanić Tamtego. Mógł mieć pretensję tylko do siebie - dostał swoją szansę i nie potrafił jej wykorzystać. Koncertowo wszystko spieprzył. I dlatego musiał ją przeprosić i wynieść się natychmiast.  
>Ostatnich kilkadziesiąt metrów, dzielących go od jej domu, przebył już biegiem. Przynajmniej trochę go to rozgrzało, nawet jeśli dalej nie miał pojęcia co zrobić. Jeśli myślał, że wcześniej zdarzało mu się odczuwać strach, to teraz dotarło do niego, że był w błędzie. Bo dopiero w tej chwili był po prostu chory z przerażenia, na samą myśl, że za chwilę straci ją na dobre. Wyhamował z trudem tuż przed drzwiami i - czując jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła - złapał za klamkę.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Po raz nie wiadomo który wydmuchała nos i otarła policzki wierzchem dłoni. Nie miała już nawet siły płakać. Nie wiedziała, ile czasu minęło, odkąd zamknęły się za nim drzwi - po prostu siedziała skulona w fotelu pod oknem, wpatrując się wyczekująco w pustą, ciemną ulicę. Wciąż miała nadzieję, że on zaraz wróci, że dotrze do niego, że ona wcale... Wcale nie chciała żeby odszedł!  
>Po prostu ją poniosło, bo ten wieczór, chociaż był tak miły, kosztował ją naprawdę sporo. Sporo wątpliwości, strachu i na dodatek - kompletnie niespodziewanych, nowych uczuć. Pierwszy raz od sześciu lat uwierzyła, że jest dla niej jakaś przyszłość w tym świecie. I nigdy wcześniej widmo Tamtego nie wydawało jej się tak odległe, jak dziś, kiedy Klon spojrzał na nią w przyćmionym świetle lampek nad barem.<br>Cholera, dlaczego musiał wszystko zepsuć? I jak bardzo ona sama musiała być nienormalna, by już po tym, jak prawie doszli do porozumienia, wyrzucić go na zbity pysk?  
>Idiotka!<br>Zachowała się jak histeryczka, nawet jeśli miała ku temu powody. Wydawało jej się że jest twarda i dzielna, że doskonale wie czego chce, a wystarczyła jedna śliczna, drobna blondyneczka, by natychmiast wróciło widmo Madame de Pompadour i wspomnienie dawnego upokorzenia. Bo przecież ta barmanka nawet spojrzała na nią tak, jak kiedyś Reinette! Brakowało jeszcze tylko, by powiedziała do niej per "Dziecko"!  
>A Klon wydawał się zachwycony. Zupełnie tak samo, jak Tamten! I oczywiście nic nie rozumiał! Faceci!<br>Odetchnęła głęboko i wstała z miejsca. Przeszła do kuchni, zerknęła na zegar na kuchence mikrofalowej i z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że dochodzi trzecia nad ranem. Nie było go od dwóch godzin. Na domiar złego rozpadało się na dobre i nawet przez zamknięte okna słyszała głuchy, coraz potężniejszy szum wiatru.  
>A jeśli coś mu się stanie? Cholera, nigdy by sobie tego nie wybaczyła. Kazała mu się wynosić w środku nocy, pozwoliła by został sam w obcym mieście, w świecie którego kompletnie nie znał. Cała złość natychmiast z niej wyparowała, ustępując miejsca panice.<br>Zaczęła krążyć nerwowo po kuchni, gryząc skórki przy paznokciach. Może powinna zadzwonić do Jackie? Pete pewnie potrafiłby go znaleźć i sprowadzić do domu bez większego trudu.  
>Zamknęła oczy i jęknęła na samą myśl o reakcji matki. Jeśli Tylerowie się o tym dowiedzą, Jackie zrówna ją z ziemią za brak odpowiedzialności. Nie wiedziała, skąd wzięło jej się to przekonanie, ale nie potrafiła pozbyć się wrażenia, że matka zwyczajnie lubi Klona. Dużo bardziej niż Doktora. I że bardzo gorąco mu kibicuje.<br>Usiadła na krześle przy kuchennym stole i rozpłakała się na nowo, obejmując się ramionami. Cholera, żeby tylko już wrócił! Wiedziała, że nie może nigdzie dzwonić. Przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz. Nie miała sił wysłuchiwać później ustykiwań matki. I nie miała prawa budzić ich wszystkich w środku nocy. A poza tym - przecież Klon był dorosły. Czuła intuicyjnie, że da sobie radę. I że chyba nie wybaczyłby jej, gdyby wszczęła alarm i siłą sprowadziła z powrotem, traktując jak krnąbrne dziecko.  
>A w takiej sytuacji pozostawało jej tylko czekać.<br>_Kretynka!_  
>Wstała z krzesła i poszła do sypialni po piżamę. Wiedziała, że za nic nie zmruży oka, dopóki nie dowie się, że jest bezpieczny, ale mogła przynajmniej spróbować jakoś się ogarnąć. Wykąpać i przebrać. Miała nadzieję, że to pozwoli jej się uspokoić. I na pewno na jakiś czas zapewni jej zajęcie. Wszystko było lepsze od takiego bezczynnego czekania.<br>Stała pod prysznicem tak długo, jak tylko się dało, ale kiedy wreszcie wyszła z łazienki, nie czuła się wcale lepiej.  
>Była po prostu chora ze strachu. Dochodziła czwarta rano, a on ciągle nie wracał. Na pewno coś mu się stało.<br>Rozdygotana, poszła do sypialni po koc, a potem zwinęła się w kłębek na kanapie w salonie. Stąd było bliżej do przedpokoju, więc miała nadzieję, że szybciej go usłyszy. Ale mijały kolejne minuty, a z ulicy dobiegały tylko typowe odgłosy budzącego się dnia - szczekanie psa sąsiadów i silniki pierwszych samochodów.  
>Zrezygnowana, wtuliła twarz w poduszkę i rozpłakała się na nowo.<br>_Nie przyjdzie._  
>W sumie, co innego miałby zrobić po tym, jak tak kretyńsko się zachowała? Mogła teraz winić wyłącznie siebie, trzeba było nie wyżywać się na nim za Tamtego. Miał absolutne prawo ją znienawidzić i nigdy już nie wracać, miał prawo...<br>Rozbeczała się na dobre, z trudem łapiąc oddech. I wtedy usłyszała szybkie kroki na schodach i skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi. Specjalnie nie zamykała ich na klucz, żeby wiedział, że na niego czeka...  
>Zerwała się z kanapy i - wciąż rycząc jak głupia - rzuciła się biegiem do przedpokoju.<br>Stał bez ruchu, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała, przemoczony do suchej nitki. Gdy wypadła z pokoju, zerknął na nią prędko, z niedowierzaniem i czymś jeszcze, czego nie umiała nazwać. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, podbiegła do niego i objęła go ze wszystkich sił, chowając twarz w jego bluzie. Gwałtownie otoczył ją ramionami.  
>- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho i poczuła, jak przytula policzek do jej włosów. - Przepraszam, Rose.<br>Objęła go jeszcze mocniej, wdychając zapach deszczu i wiatru. Wiedziała że przeprasza ją i za dziś, i za tamto. Czuła, że Tamten nigdy by jej tego nie powiedział. I wiedziała, że wszystko inne jest nieważne, że liczy się tylko tu i teraz. I że ona również jest mu coś winna.  
>- Ja też - szepnęła, obejmując go mocniej. - Strasznie cię przepraszam.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Kiedy zobaczył ją w tym przedpokoju - zapłakaną, bosą i potarganą - natychmiast poczuł się jak ostatnia świnia. Znowu płakała przez niego. Zachował się jak słoń w składzie porcelany, przypomniał jej o wszystkim co było paskudne, o wszystkim, co ją bolało - a ona i tak na niego czekała i się o niego martwiła. I kiedy rzuciła się ku niemu, nie przestając beczeć, mógł tylko otoczyć ją ramionami i trzymać blisko przy sobie, wdychając zapach jej włosów.  
>Przeprosiny przyszły mu tak łatwo, prawie bezwiednie - jak nigdy przedtem. Dotychczas myślał, że wystarczy tylko powtarzać ludziom, że ci przykro i to w zupełności wystarczy. Myślał, że nie ma potrzeby ich przepraszać, bo przecież i tak robi to, co należy zrobić - stara się pomóc.<br>_Myślał jak Tamten._  
>Rose miała rację, kiedy mu to wytknęła.<br>Objął ją mocniej i stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę, dopóki nie poczuł, że robi mu się coraz zimniej. Cholera, zapomniał z tego wszystkiego, że jest cały mokry. Na dodatek drapało go w gardle.  
>Odsunął się od niej, odwrócił głowę i kichnął, a potem zaniósł się kaszlem.<br>Szlag, jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby się rozłożył.  
>Spojrzała na niego z niepokojem, a potem wskazała mu drzwi łazienki.<br>- Idź pod prysznic - poprosiła cicho. - Bo jeszcze się rozchorujesz.  
>- Nic mi nie będzie.<br>- Głupio brać zwolnienie pierwszego dnia pracy - stwierdziła z uporem. - Idź, zrobię ci coś gorącego do picia.  
>Nie protestował dłużej. Zabrał z szafy ciepły dres, a potem wszedł pod prysznic i odkręcił gorącą wodę. Wreszcie wyszedł na posadzkę. Stojąc w kłębach pary, ubrał się szybko. Odruchowo przeczesał grzebieniem mokre włosy i wyszedł z łazienki, zastanawiając się, czy Rose poszła już się położyć.<br>W mieszkaniu było cicho i ciemno. Westchnął lekko. Czuł się trochę rozczarowany tym, że nie powiedziała mu dobranoc. Chociaż może to i lepiej, biorąc pod uwagę okoliczności - nie był wcale pewien czy zdołałby nad sobą zapanować. Dość już mieli dziś trudnych sytuacji. Poza tym, jak by na to nie spojrzeć, rzeczywiście za jakieś trzy godziny powinni iść do pracy.  
>Wzdrygnął się na samą myśl o spojrzeniach, jakimi wczoraj obrzucali go pracownicy Torchwood. Na pewno wiedzieli, kim jest. Mogli nie znać całej prawdy, mogli przyjąć do wiadomości jego podrobiony życiorys, ale nie wierzył by plotki na temat córki ich szefa nie przedostawały się do publicznej wiadomości. Cholera, miał najprawdziwszą w świecie tremę.<br>Wszedł do kuchni i zobaczył, że Rose zostawiła mu na stole herbatę z cytryną i paracetamol. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie i zażył grzecznie leki, a potem wypił duszkiem ciepły jeszcze płyn. Czuł się całkiem nieźle jak na kogoś, kto kilka godzin sterczał na lodowatym wietrze w samym środku ulewy.  
>Wstawił pustą szklankę do zlewu i ruszył szybko w stronę gabinetu. Mijając otwarte drzwi salonu, odruchowo zerknął do środka i znieruchomiał na progu.<br>Rose spała na siedząco, wtulona w róg kanapy, opierając policzek o zagłówek. Musiała chyba zasnąć, kiedy na niego czekała. Zawahał się, a potem cicho podszedł bliżej i pochylił się nad nią. Bał się, że ją obudzi, więc tylko zdjął jej kapcie i ostrożnie ułożył wygodniej na tej nieszczęsnej kanapie, żeby rano nie wstała kompletnie obolała. Sięgnął po leżący na podłodze koc i okrył ją starannie. A potem bez zastanowienia usiadł obok, przyglądając jej się w milczeniu.  
>Po chwili dotarło do niego, że zachowuje się jak romantyczny głupek, ale to było silniejsze niż wszystko inne.<br>Wyciągnął rękę i lekko odsunął jej z twarzy kosmyk włosów. Postanowił, że jeszcze chwilę przy niej posiedzi. W sumie, nigdzie się przecież nie spieszył, prawda? Najważniejsze, że była przy nim. I że była bezpieczna.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Powoli otworzyła oczy. Przez moment patrzyła zdezorientowana na stolik z gazetami i kolorowy materiał koca, którym była przykryta - a potem wspomnienie poprzedniego wieczoru wróciło z całą mocą. Cholera, musiała zasnąć na kanapie, nawet nie wiedząc kiedy! Całe szczęście że, przyzwyczajona do życia w ciągłym biegu, zawsze miała ustawiony w telefonie budzik na rano. Chyba jeszcze nie dzwonił...? Szlag, gdzie właściwie go zostawiła...? Próbowała wstać, ale nie bardzo mogła ruszać nogami. Musiała jeszcze obudzić Klona, gdzie on w ogóle był...  
>Znieruchomiała, ściskając w dłoni róg koca, a potem powoli opadła z powrotem na poduszkę. Był tuż przy niej. Siedział na drugim końcu kanapy, niechcący blokując jej stopy. Przerzucił rękę przez oparcie i musiał chyba tak zasnąć, opierając policzek w zagłębieniu ramienia.<br>Ostrożnie wysunęła zdrętwiałe nogi spod jego boku. Objęła ramionami kolana, opierając na nich podbródek i patrzyła w milczeniu, jak śpi. Dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niej, że nigdy - poza okresem tuż po regeneracji - nie widziała śpiącego Doktora. Zawsze był na pełnych obrotach, gotowy do działania. Może dlatego Ten Drugi, taki spokojny i wyciszony, taki... ludzki, bezwstydnie ją teraz rozczulił.  
>Pewnie przyglądałaby mu się dłużej, bo wciąż bardzo mocno siedziało w niej wspomnienie wczorajszej nocy i ogromna ulga jaką poczuła, gdy dobiegł do niej odgłos otwieranych drzwi.<br>Ale właśnie w tej chwili telefon zaśpiewał głosem Elvisa "All shook up" i Klon natychmiast poderwał głowę znad oparcia kanapy. Patrzył na nią przez moment, lekko mrużąc oczy, a potem najwyraźniej też przypomniał sobie, co się działo; zmarszczył brwi i szybko spuścił wzrok, uśmiechając się niepewnie.  
>Rzuciła się odruchowo ku stolikowi, by wyłączyć alarm, zapominając o zdrętwiałych nogach. To był poważny błąd - o mało nie spadła na podłogę. Klon wychylił się do przodu i złapał ją w ostatniej chwili. Z zupełnie bliska zobaczyła, jak całą jego twarz rozjaśnia nagle znajomy uśmiech.<br>- Witaj - powiedział po swojemu, radośnie akcentując ostatnią sylabę.  
>- Cześć - odparła bez namysłu, patrząc mu w oczy.<br>Budzik ucichł nagle. Niemal zwisając z kanapy, z dziwnie podwiniętą nogą, Rose znieruchomiała na moment, aż wreszcie roześmiała się z głębi serca. Klon zawtórował jej natychmiast. Trzymając ją blisko przy sobie - głównie po to, by nie wybiła sobie jednak zębów o kant stołu - posadził ją z powrotem na poduszkach i przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły mu kości.  
>- Że też możesz się w ogóle ruszać - zdziwiła się żartobliwie, próbując się uspokoić. - Powinno cię nieźle powyginać po tym spaniu na siedząco.<br>- Dam radę, najwyżej Instytut zapewni mi wózek elektryczny - wyszczerzył się.  
>- Albo wyśle do sanatorium od razu pierwszego dnia pracy - zasugerowała i, wyobrażając sobie Pete'a wydającego stosowne dyspozycje, na nowo wybuchnęła śmiechem.<br>To był dobry, radosny poranek. Uśmiechała się pod nosem jeszcze długo potem, kiedy przygotowywała im kawę i tosty. I gdy zobaczyła go stojącego w drzwiach kuchni, w białej koszuli, dżinsach i okularach. Nawet kiedy jedli śniadanie, co chwilę zerkali na siebie znad talerzy, nadal rozbawieni. Właściwie nic się nie działo - poza tym, że całe napięcie poprzedniego wieczoru wreszcie zniknęło na dobre. Wiedziała, że mają za sobą tamto nieporozumienie, i czuła że oboje nie chcą już do tego wracać. A potem, gdy popędzali się wzajemnie w przedpokoju, usiłując przekonać samych siebie, że jednak się dziś nie spóźnią, wciąż miała w uszach jego krótki charakterystyczny śmiech.  
>Zamknęła starannie drzwi i wyszła za nim na ulicę. Dopiero po kilku krokach dotarło do niej, że znów odruchowo złapali się za ręce. To było takie... zwyczajne. Tak samo jak śniadanie przy jednym stole i to, że mogła żartować z nim rano, przed wyjściem do pracy.<br>Właściwie nie odzywali się do siebie przez całą drogę, ale w którymś momencie zrozumiała, że chwilowo żadne z nich nie potrzebuje słów. Czuła się jak dawniej, w TARDIS, gdy kilka spojrzeń i uścisk dłoni wystarczały, by dać jej pewność, że się rozumieją. John... to znaczy Klon chyba czuł się teraz podobnie. Stał tuż obok niej w zatłoczonym autobusie, co jakiś czas zerkając na nią z góry, a potem, wyraźnie ucieszony, przebył pędem ostatnie kilkaset metrów dzielących ich od Instytutu. Zdyszani, przystanęli ramię przy ramieniu pod głównym wejściem. Rose obserwowała uważnie, jak nowy pracownik radzi sobie z procedurami. A potem, gdy już wpadli do środka, oparła się z ulgą o ścianę w holu i spojrzała na zegarek.  
>- Nie wierzę - wysapała. - Zdążyliśmy.<br>- Myślałem, że Pete jest w Edynburgu?  
>- I w związku z tym można zaspać? - upewniła się. - Nie ma tak dobrze, wszystko monitorowane.<br>Pokiwał smętnie głową.  
>- Już miałem nadzieję...<br>- A co, chciałeś zmanipulować czytniki przy wejściu? - spytała szybko, wchodząc do windy, by zjechać do podziemi. - Jesteś punktualnie, więc nie trzeba.  
>- Świetny pomysł na jutro! - zawołał i nacisnął guzik najniższego piętra. - Jesteś genialna!<br>- Ani mi się waż! - roześmiała się, uderzając go żartobliwie w ramię. - Jeśli spróbujesz, to... - urwała, bo stanęli na przedostatnim poziomie i do windy wsiadły trzy młode dziewczyny w cywilnych ubraniach.  
>- To... co? - dopytał się, konspiracyjnym szeptem, tuż po tym jak brzęknęły drzwi.<br>Szturchnęła go w żebra, próbując ukryć uśmiech.  
>- Nic - odburknęła. - Później ci powiem.<br>Nie uszło jej uwagi, że współpasażerki przyglądają im się z zaciekawieniem. Nie znała ich - nie miały mundurów, więc musiały to być któreś z tych nowoprzyjętych do działu kadr. Cholera, oby tylko nie kolejne, które przygnała tu chęć upolowania męża, tudzież ujrzenia z bliska dużej broni. Choć biorąc pod uwagę sposób, w jaki patrzyły na Klona, raczej nie powinna żywić zbyt wielkich nadziei. Dwie z nich wymieniały właśnie znaczące spojrzenia, a trzecia, stojąca za nim, otwarcie wgapiała się w jego tyłek.  
>Rose spuściła głowę i zagryzła wargi, próbując ukryć uśmiech. I pomyśleć, że jeszcze wczoraj była zazdrosna. Dziś balansowała gdzieś na granicy rozbawienia i irytacji, zwłaszcza na widok jego reakcji. Niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę i zerknął na nią ukradkiem. Był wyraźnie zakłopotany. I w tym wszystkim tak słodki, że najchętniej zapiszczałaby teraz z uciechy, jak - nie przymierzając - Bridget Jones.<br>_Biedny Miś._  
>Winda zatrzymała się wreszcie na ostatnim poziomie i panienki odeszły korytarzem, kierując się w przeciwną stronę niż oni. Z daleka dobiegały ich podekscytowane szepty.<br>- Rose? - Klon patrzył na nią wyczekująco.  
>- Tak, idę. - Nie uszło jej uwagi, że się zaczerwienił. - Co to ja miałam...?<br>- Wytłumaczyć, co zrobisz jeśli oszukam czytniki.  
>Uniosła brwi i lekko poklepała go po ramieniu.<br>- Powiem ci później, dziś miałeś już dość ciężkich przejść - rzuciła zaczepnie.  
>- Oj... - Zagryzł wargi i zawahał się, a potem pokręcił głową i ruszył przed siebie, wyraźnie zmieszany.<br>Poszła za nim w kierunku jego pracowni, z pewnym zdumieniem rejestrując fakt, że właśnie udało jej się sprawić, by na moment został bez słów. No cóż, scena w windzie sprawiła jej jednak małą satysfakcję. Nie umiała wprawdzie dokładnie sprecyzować dlaczego, ale niewątpliwie było to bardzo przyjemne uczucie - oglądać go bezradnego wobec babskiego zainteresowania. Widać wczorajsza kłótnia naprawdę nie poszła na marne. Zresztą, panienki i tak stanowiły tutaj najmniejszy problem. Bardziej obawiała się nadętych naukowców, z których nieliczni, najbardziej wtajemniczeni, doskonale wiedzieli, czym naprawdę zajmowała się przez minione lata. Musiała im powiedzieć, bo zwyczajnie potrzebowała ich pomocy w czasie pomiarów i doświadczeń. A poza tym bała się jeszcze pismaków - od śmierci Jake'a minął niemal rok i wiedziała, że jej brak życia towarzyskiego strasznie ich męczy. Jeśli dowiedzą się, że Klon jest w pobliżu... Wtedy żadne z nich nie będzie miało chwili wytchnienia.  
>Przystanęła na progu i patrzyła w milczeniu jak Klon wbiega do swojego nowego królestwa. Już kilka minut później nie potrafiła pozbyć się wrażenia, że poczuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Biegał w ekstazie od jednej półki do drugiej, wykrzykując skomplikowane nazwy fragmentów maszyn i materiałów, jakie mogłyby służyć za ewentualne spoiwo. Wreszcie, z kolejnym okrzykiem radości, padł na kolana i wyciągnął spod biurka wielką skrzynię, której jeszcze wczoraj na pewno tam nie było.<br>"Do przejrzenia, może uda ci się coś z tym zrobić" głosił napis na kartce przyczepionej do wieka. Rose z daleka poznała zamaszyste pismo ojca.  
>No cóż, Pete nie tracił czasu, więc ona też powinna pewnie pozwolić Klonowi działać.<br>Westchnęła na myśl o tym, ile roboty czeka na nią na górze. Musiała jakoś wyjaśnić kwaterze głównej, dlaczego misja tak bardzo przeciągnęła się w czasie. I jakim cudem znalazły się na niej dwie osoby, których nie powinno tam być, a jedną z nich była jej własna matka.  
>I jakim cudem wrócił ktoś jeszcze. Bo o ile obecność Jackie udałoby się jeszcze jakoś wytłumaczyć, o tyle obecność byłego kosmity już niekoniecznie. Boże, miała tylko nadzieję, że nowe dokumenty Johna Noble wystarczą, że ojciec dobrze wszystko zatuszował i po powrocie znajdzie czas, by choćby pobieżnie przejrzeć jej raport. Zwłaszcza, że to byłby pierwszy raz, gdy potrzebowała pomocy przy papierach. Na ogół spokojnie sobie ze wszystkim radziła, ale teraz...<br>No cóż, powinna spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Teraz zakładała po prostu, że nie będzie musiała się tłumaczyć. Zakładała że zostanie w tamtym świecie i nigdy już tu nie wróci - nawet jeśli nikomu nie powiedziała tego wprost i ciężko jej się było do tego przyznać również przed samą sobą.  
>Spojrzała na Klona, który wciąż klęczał przy skrzyni, praktycznie do połowy zanurzony w jej wnętrzu. Co chwila wygrzebywał z niej jakieś nowe śrubki i witał je okrzykami satysfakcji. W międzyczasie zdjął sportową marynarkę. Zapatrzyła się na niego mimowolnie, kiedy znów zanurkował po kolejną niesłychanie ważną część.<br>Miał naprawdę świetny tyłek. Już zapomniała, jak bardzo. To znaczy...  
><em>Cholera.<em>  
>Odwrócił się gwałtownie i spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.<br>- Mówiłaś coś?  
>- Muszę... Muszę iść - wyjąkała szybko. - Mam dużo pracy. Poradzisz sobie?<br>Pokiwał głową, nie przestając się uśmiechać. W oczach miał ten swój charakterystyczny, nieco szaleńczy błysk i wiedziała już, że niczego nie zauważył. Był kompletnie pochłonięty nowymi pomysłami, a na dodatek pewnie jeszcze odkrył na dnie skrzyni coś nad wyraz interesującego i doskonale mu znajomego.  
>Kiedy wychodziła, wciąż klęczał na podłodze, obracając w palcach śmieszną, zwiniętą w ósemkę śrubkę. Podchodząc do drzwi, kątem oka zobaczyła, jak - zaaferowany - przeczesuje raz po raz włosy palcami i rozgląda się w poszukiwaniu śrubokrętu. Dostrzegł go wreszcie tuż za skrzynią. Złapał go natychmiast i usadowił się wygodniej, a potem zaczął starannie wkręcać nową zdobycz w coś, co przypominało lunetę.<br>Pokręciła głową i nacisnęła na klamkę, wiedząc dobrze, że nic tu po niej.  
>- Rose? - usłyszała w tej samej chwili i odwróciła się szybko.<br>- Tak?  
>Nadal z zapałem oddawał się pracy.<br>- Zjemy razem lunch? - spytał szybko, nie odrywając wzroku od urządzenia.  
>- Jasne - odpowiedziała bez namysłu. I może była głupia, ale wydawało jej się, że nawet z daleka widzi zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu, gdy się uśmiechnął. - Przyjdę po ciebie.<br>Zamknęła drzwi i wróciła do windy. Machinalnie salutowała mijanym po drodze pracownikom wojskowym i odpowiadała na powitania cywilów, aż wreszcie dotarła do swojego pokoju na poziomie pierwszym. Usiadła i powoli wyjęła z biurka niebieską teczkę. Trochę wbrew sobie wyciągnęła z niej stos akt - wszystkie zapisy prób, pomiarów i rzeczywistych skoków, sześć lat zamkniętych pomiędzy dwoma płatami tektury.  
>Wciąż z ledwością docierało do niej, że to koniec tej misji. I że będzie musiała napisać podsumowanie. A właściwie dwa. Oficjalne i tajne. Jak u licha miała to zrobić i jeszcze wytłumaczyć się przy okazji ze wszystkich swoich błędów?<br>Westchnęła ciężko i pochyliła się nad dokumentacją.  
>Kiedy wreszcie się od niej oderwała i zerknęła na zegar na ścianie, dotarło do niej, że zbliża się południe, a ona wciąż nie jest zadowolona z tego, co udało jej się stworzyć. Z wersją oficjalną nie miała problemu - od lat operowała schematami i utartymi formułkami, a dokonanie stosownych obliczeń i wpisanie ich w tabele też nie było żadną filozofią. Ale opcja tajna... Nie miała pojęcia jak zdoła napisać z niej oschły, służbowy raport. I ile tak naprawdę była zobowiązana ujawniać. Zwłaszcza, że przeczyta to nie tylko ojciec - pozostawali jeszcze pracownicy działu naukowego z siódmym progiem dostępu do akt i lekarz, Owen Harper.<br>_Cholera._  
>Piąty raz zaczynała od początku. Może powinna zejść do podziemi, do pomieszczenia z Działem Międzywymiarowym i powtórzyć wszystkie skany? Może wtedy udałoby się to wszystko poskładać? Poza tym, obiecała Klonowi lunch, a - znając życie - on był teraz jeszcze bardziej pochłonięty pracą niż ona i na pewno zapomniał, że się umówili.<br>Zamknęła teczkę, wyłączyła komputer i powoli wyszła z pokoju. Dopiero przy windzie dotarło do niej, że jest wściekle głodna. Często tak miała w ciągu minionych sześciu lat - zapracowana do ostatnich granic, pochłonięta teoretycznymi i praktycznymi działaniami, zapominała na śmierć o jedzeniu i śnie i gdyby nie Jackie, która zawsze trzymała rękę na pulsie i na dodatek nasyłała na nią Pete'a, pewnie prędzej czy później skończyłaby w szpitalu.  
>Wysiadła na najniższym poziomie i powoli, z rozmysłem, minęła halę z Działem. Niezależnie od wszystkich pomiarów - zasłużyła na przerwę. Przecież, pierwszy raz od lat, miała dużo czasu, prawda? Nigdzie się nie spieszyła. Poza tym chciała zobaczyć Jo... Klona. I czuła intuicyjnie, że lepiej jeśli zjedzą ten lunch wcześniej, jeszcze zanim do kantyny zwali się cała masa oficerów i cywilów, którzy będą szeptać za ich plecami. Dość już przeszedł, chciała mu tego oszczędzić.<br>Westchnęła i przystanęła pod drzwiami pracowni, próbując zebrać myśli. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że jej Doktor zawsze był otoczony ludźmi. Natychmiast potrafił nawiązać z nimi kontakt, wsłuchiwał się uważnie w to, co mówią i wyraźną przyjemność sprawiała mu wymiana poglądów. Klon nie rozmawiał dotąd w Torchwood z nikim, poza nią i Petem. Cholera, czyżby czuł się aż tak niepewnie? Może niepotrzebnie tak się nad nim trzęsła? Może to czego życzył sobie Doktor, siedziało w niej zbyt głęboko? Ten Drugi nie był przecież dzieckiem. Może powinna pozwolić mu działać po swojemu, może wtedy mógłby... rozwinąć skrzydła? Może musiała teraz zrobić dla niego to, co Doktor kiedyś zrobił dla niej...? Nie działać za niego, a tylko pomóc mu odkryć, kim naprawdę jest? Sama już nie wiedziała.  
>Zapukała cicho do jego pracowni i stała przez chwilę, czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję. Nie odpowiadał, więc w końcu nacisnęła klamkę i uchyliła drzwi.<br>Nie zauważył jej. Kompletnie pochłonięty pracą, siedział przy stole pod przeciwległą ścianą, pochylony nad arkuszem papieru, i zawzięcie kreślił wzory i schematy. Rękawy koszuli podwinął aż do łokci; co jakiś czas przerywał i z zastanowieniem wpatrywał się w rysunki, gryząc lekko koniec ołówka. Cicho zamknęła za sobą drzwi i przystanęła kilka kroków od niego. Zmęczony, zdjął właśnie okulary i mocno przetarł oczy. Odetchnął głęboko, spojrzał na zegarek i zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony, sięgając po przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła marynarkę. I w tym momencie ją zobaczył.  
>Skrzywił się nieznacznie; z miną winowajcy potarł kark i zerknął na nią spod oka.<br>- Przegapiłem lunch? - spytał z wahaniem.  
>- Nie - uśmiechnęła się. - Akurat zgłodniałam.<br>W dwóch susach znalazł się przy niej.  
>- Świetnie! - Założył marynarkę i pociągnął ją za rękę. - Idziemy!<br>Mimowolnie pokręciła głową i poszła za nim, uśmiechając się pod nosem.  
>Tuż za drzwiami mocniej zacisnął palce wokół jej dłoni. Minęli kilku żołnierzy o niewzruszonych twarzach; salutowali odruchowo przechodząc i Rose nie mogła nie zauważyć, że Klon patrzy na nią ze zdumieniem i jakimś nowym rodzajem szacunku. Odruchowo uniosła wyżej głowę, bo sprawiło jej to dziwną satysfakcję.<br>A potem, w windzie, dosiadła się do nich grupa pracowników naukowych w charakterystycznych kitlach i stadko urzędniczek z działu osobowego. Wszyscy przyglądali się im z ciekawością. Było dokładnie tak, jak się spodziewała - wiedziała w końcu, że jest na świeczniku i że jej poszukiwania, których cel nie był do końca jasny, od początku budziły spore kontrowersje. Zbyt wiele kosztowały. I nie chodziło tylko o fundusze Instytutu. Nie od dziś szeptano o niej po kątach i przyglądano się jej jakby była dziwadłem. Zdołała jakoś do tego przywyknąć i wyhodować sobie grubą skórę. Westchnęła, mimowolnie prostując ramiona. I wtedy dostrzegła, że Klon cały czas obserwuje ją uważnie. Wyglądał tak, jakby nie do końca rozumiał sytuację, więc uścisnęła lekko jego rękę i uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco. Natychmiast mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo. Zapomniała już, ile miał w takich momentach łobuzerskiego wdzięku.  
>Ale i tak nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że stara się po prostu nadrabiać miną, bo po chwili znów spoważniał. I właściwie cały czas miał w oczach niepewność, a co jakiś czas nerwowo pocierał skórę na karku.<br>Winda zatrzymała się na poziomie trzecim.  
>- Wysiadamy?<br>- Tak. - Pociągnęła go lekko za sobą. - Opowiesz mi co dziś robiłeś?  
>Uznała że najlepiej będzie odwrócić jego uwagę; te wszystkie szepty, ciekawskie spojrzenia i rodzące się plotki musiały wyjątkowo go krępować. Na dodatek to przecież wciąż było Torchwood. A on wcale nie chciał tu pracować, nie mogła przecież o tym zapominać. Nic dziwnego że zachowywał się jak nie on.<br>Spojrzał na nią ciepło i wyraźnie się rozluźnił, ruszając za nią w stronę barku. Zaczął opowiadać o jednym z urządzeń, które z pozoru wyglądało jak suszarka do włosów, a tak naprawdę miało zupełnie inne przeznaczenie.  
>- Normalnie prąd płynie do spirali grzejnej i silnika. Wirnik silnika obraca się wraz z zamontowaną na nim turbiną, która wytwarza strumień powietrza opływający rozgrzaną spiralę. Powietrze wypływa przez otwór wylotowy z kratownicą – tłumaczył jednym tchem, siadając przy stole naprzeciw niej . – A co się dzieje, kiedy odwrócimy kolejność albo ochłodzimy powietrze?<br>Otworzyła menu i spojrzała na spis sałatek.  
>- Wdmuchując zimne powietrze do otworu wylotowego? – upewniła się nieuważnie. - Jeżeli odetniesz źródło prądu w stosownym momencie, powinno zadziałać ze zdwojoną siłą. Stosujemy to często wtedy, gdy konieczne jest jakieś drastyczne pogwałcenie praw natury.<br>Nie odzywał się przez dłuższą chwilę, więc zerknęła na niego ze zdumieniem.  
>- Co się stało? – spytała cicho.<br>- Nie, nic, tylko…  
>- Jesteś zdziwiony, że wiem takie rzeczy? – uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.<br>- Nie, ja…  
>- Na takiej zasadzie funkcjonowało Działo Międzywymiarowe. – Zagryzła wargi i spojrzała mu w twarz. – Naruszało wszelką równowagę między światami. Dzięki temu mogłam znaleźć Doktora. Mogłam skakać. I szukać.<br>Barek był pełen ludzi, a ona i tak widziała tylko jego oczy. Posmutniał gwałtownie i wiedziała, że domyślił się, ile dokładnie ryzykowała. A potem nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że znowu nie pomyślała o nim, tylko o Tamtym. Właśnie teraz, gdy zaczęła wreszcie go rozumieć...  
>Cholera, jakie to wszystko było popieprzone!<br>Krok w przód, dwa kroki w tył. Tyle tylko, że nie umiała inaczej. Po sześciu latach życia w ciągłym napięciu, po tym jak zdołała stracić wszystkich, prócz Jackie i Pete'a, po tym jak odepchnęła od siebie nawet Tony'ego, który przecież niczym sobie na to nie zasłużył, czuła się po prostu kompletnie rozbita. I zagubiona jak nigdy przedtem. I za każdym razem, kiedy wydawało jej się, że jest jej do Tego Drugiego coraz bliżej, działo się coś, co natychmiast sprowadzało ją na ziemię.  
>Wyprostowała się odruchowo i poprawiła się na krześle, kiedy kelner przyniósł jej sałatkę. Jadła potem bez apetytu, wpatrzona w talerz.<br>- Co mówisz? – spytała bezradnie, bo nagle dotarło do niej, że Klon od dłuższego czasu wpatruje się w nią wyczekująco.  
>- Pokaż mi to. Działo.<br>- Ale…  
>- Proszę. – Było w jego głosie coś takiego, że nie miała odwagi dłużej się z nim spierać. Nieustępliwość, smutek i strach jednocześnie.<br>- Dobrze – szepnęła, unikając jego wzroku.  
>Cholera, a było już tak miło. I znów musiała wszystko zepsuć! Marzyła tylko o tym, żeby móc wrócić do domu i zamknąć się tam na cztery spusty. Żeby nic mu nie tłumaczyć, żeby już nie wracać do tego co było. Ale jakoś intuicyjnie czuła, że on ma prawo wiedzieć, ma prawo pytać. I może wtedy zrozumie, dlaczego ona… Dlaczego oni…<br>_Szlag._  
>Jak miał cokolwiek zrozumieć, skoro sama nie była niczego pewna? Zawsze, zawsze musiało znaleźć się coś, co ich od siebie oddalało!<br>Wyszli z barku, nie odzywając się do siebie. Kiedy dotarła do windy, czuła na plecach jego badawcze spojrzenie. Zjechali razem na dół. Ręce lekko jej drżały, gdy wyjmowała kartę i odbezpieczała drzwi prowadzące do pomieszczenia w podziemiach. Weszła pierwsza i zapaliła ogromne lampy – refleksy świetlne zatańczyły w odbiciach luster. Maszyna stała na swoim miejscu, dokładnie tam, gdzie widziała ją po raz ostatni.  
>Zerknęła na niego z boku. Zatrzymał się obok niej i wsunął ręce w kieszenie dżinsów. Podniósł głowę i lekko pociągnął nosem. Twarz miał nieprzeniknioną.<br>- Nie działa – odezwała się niepotrzebnie, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tej głuchej ciszy.  
>Skinął głową, nie odrywając wzroku od lśniącego metalu.<br>- Sprawdzaliście to? – spytał powoli.  
>Zagryzła wargi.<br>- Nie musieliśmy. Pomiary i tak… Wiedziałam, że energii wystarczy tylko na ten jeden skok i ewentualne przeniesienia w ramach jednego wymiaru.  
>Zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Ale Jackie… Mickey…  
>- Mieli medaliony. Nie pomyślałam o nich. I nie chciałam, żeby ze mną szli.<br>Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
>- Myślałem, że medaliony przestały działać po tym, jak cię stra... - męczył się wyraźnie. - Po tym, jak zamknąłem...<br>- Mój skok je uaktywnił. - Dotarło do niej, że drży jej głos. - Nie mogłam tego przewidzieć, ściany wszechświatów się zapadały i źródła energii były ogromne, więc... Nie wszystkie przeniesienia...  
>- Nie miałabyś jak wrócić – przerwał jej gwałtownie. – Nie mogłabyś…<br>- Wiem. - Czuła że tym razem to on zerka na nią z boku, ale nie odwróciła głowy. – Wiem przecież – powtórzyła głośniej.  
>Wcisnął ręce głębiej w kieszenie i przygarbił się lekko.<br>- Możesz już iść – powiedział twardo.  
>Spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem.<br>- Idź – powtórzył gwałtownie. – Zamknę to przecież automatycznie, prawda? Na pewno masz dużo pracy.  
>Stała przez chwilę, nie mogąc wykrztusić słowa, a potem odwróciła się i wybiegła na korytarz, zostawiając go samego. Kiedy blokowała drzwi, nadal tkwił bez ruchu pośrodku pomieszczenia. Gdy wysiadła z windy na swoim poziomie, dygotała od stóp do głów. Była taka wściekła!<br>Po raz kolejny starała się dostać do niego za wszelką cenę, a on ją odpychał ze wszystkich sił!  
><em>Cholera jasna.<em>  
>Nie do niego. Do Tamtego.<br>Szlag, jakie to było popieprzone! Tęskniła za Tamtym jak nigdy przedtem - a za każdym razem, gdy Klon zachowywał się jak on, dostawała piany na ustach. Chciała przy nim być, chciała żeby choć raz się przed nią całkowicie odsłonił, żeby przestał udawać, żeby jej powiedział, co tak naprawdę się z nim dzieje! Rozbrajał ją totalnie tutaj, w Torchwood, taki zagubiony i niepewny na zatłoczonych korytarzach. I całkowicie rozproszkował ją wczoraj, kiedy nareszcie mówił otwarcie o latach, które minęły od jej odejścia. A potem nagle robił coś takiego, jak przed chwilą! I na dodatek pomijał milczeniem pozostałych paręset lat! Jak niby miała sobie z tym poradzić? Jak miała z nim być, jak miała cokolwiek budować, skoro kompletnie go nie znała? I skoro nie pozwalał się tak naprawdę poznać.  
>Wpadła do swojego biura i starannie opuściła żaluzje w przeszklonych drzwiach, żeby nikt nie zobaczył, w jakim jest stanie. Dobrze, że Pete ciągle był w Edynburgu; przełożył powrót na kolejny dzień, bo sytuacja nadal była niespokojna. Tym lepiej - gdyby teraz wpadł tutaj choć na krótko, jak miał to w zwyczaju, natychmiast domyśliłby się, że coś jest nie tak. Na szczęście każdego pracownika mogła w razie potrzeby bez problemu spławić. Wystarczyło zasłonić się ogromem pracy albo wymyślić zbyt dociekliwym dodatkowe zajęcie. Zresztą, miała nadzieję, że nikt do niej nie zajrzy. Chciała tylko w spokoju dotrwać do końca dnia i wrócić do domu.<br>Wskazówki zegara nigdy jeszcze nie pełzły naprzód tak wolno. Dobrze że przed południem skończyła lwią część tego nieszczęsnego raportu – teraz już w ogóle nie była w stanie się na nim skupić. Po prostu siedziała i bezmyślnie przerzucała papiery, wpatrując się od czasu do czasu w otwarty dokument tekstowy. Kursor myszki mrugał jednostajnie, a ona nie była w stanie napisać choćby jednego zdania.  
>Kiedy wreszcie okazało się, że jest za pięć szósta, z ulgą wyłączyła komputer, podniosła się z miejsca i sięgnęła po torbę. Była już przy drzwiach, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi.<br>Z wahaniem nacisnęła klamkę i wyszła na korytarz. Klon stał tuż za progiem, z marynarką przerzuconą przez ramię.  
>Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa.<br>- Idziemy do domu? – W jego głosie znów brzmiała niepewność i sama już nie wiedziała czy bardziej żal jej jego, czy siebie. Najchętniej objęłaby go teraz w pasie i wtuliła nos w tę jego białą koszulę. Ale nie odważyła się, tym bardziej, że korytarz był pełen ludzi. Ci którzy nie zostawali na dyżurze, zbierali się właśnie do wyjścia z pracy, tak samo jak oni dwoje.  
>Dlatego mogła tylko pokiwać głową i wyminąć go bez słowa. Szła szybko, nie zważając na kolejne zaciekawione spojrzenia jakimi ich obrzucano. Obiecywała sobie, że porozmawiają w domu, że wyjaśnią sobie wszystko na spokojnie. A potem, tuż przy głównym wyjściu, omal nie zderzyła się z Sophią Mills – i wszystkie jej plany nagle wzięły w łeb.<br>- No proszę, panna dziedziczka. – Sophia, atrakcyjna długonoga Irlandka zatrudniona w dziale chemicznym, z uprawnieniami drugiego stopnia, wystudiowanym ruchem odrzuciła na plecy rude włosy i uśmiechnęła się krzywo. – Widzę, że wróciłaś.  
>- Wiem, że wolałabyś, żeby misja się nie powiodła – rzuciła słodko Rose. – Ale tak, jestem już.<br>Wiedziała doskonale, że dziewczyna od dłuższego czasu stara się o awans i nie może go uzyskać, a w związku z tym nie ma pojęcia o najważniejszych operacjach. Wiedziała też, że jest to powodem jej zawiści i frustracji. Sophia była dobra i nie mogli sobie pozwolić na jej utratę, ale miała w sobie coś, co nie pozwalało do końca jej ufać. Pete też natychmiast to wyczuł i od dłuższego czasu konsekwentnie odmawiał jej dostępu do wyższych poziomów wtajemniczenia. Na nieszczęście, była bardzo dociekliwa. Rose wiedziała doskonale, że działo się tak głównie ze względu na Jake'a, który wpadł jej w oko. I miała nadzieję, że po jego śmierci - oraz po paru gorszących scenach jakie urządziła tuż po pogrzebie - Sophia trochę odpuści, ale nie – gładko przerzuciła się na Mickeya i konsekwentnie próbowała zawrócić mu w głowie. A ponieważ on równie konsekwentnie ją spławiał, sytuacja z biegiem czasu zrobiła się naprawdę nieprzyjemna. Rose czuła, że dziewczyna jej nie znosi, że jej najzwyczajniej w świecie zazdrości. A ponieważ ani Jake ani Mickey nie wykazali w swoim czasie zainteresowania, Sophia winiła o to właśnie ją.  
>Rose westchnęła mimowolnie. Cóż, pewnie nic by sobie z tego nie robiła, gdyby nie fakt, że rzeczywiście czuła się winna. Tak naprawdę, w jakimś sensie zniszczyła przecież życie jednemu i drugiemu.<br>Podniosła dumnie głowę, obiecując sobie w duchu, że wytrzyma również i tę konfrontację. W końcu miała wprawę, prawda? Nie pierwszy raz - i z pewnością nie ostatni - jakiś pracownik Torchwood miał zamiar wdeptać ją w ziemię.  
>Sophia przyjrzała jej się w milczeniu, a potem powoli przeniosła wzrok na jej towarzysza.<br>- O, znalazłaś sobie nową zabawkę? – spytała słodko. – Chodzą słuchy, że Smith już nie wróci, więc potrzebny ci jest materiał zastępczy?  
>- Przestań – warknęła Rose, zerkając niespokojnie na Klona, który przyglądał się im obu ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.<br>- No co? – Sophia zaśmiała się cicho. – Prawda w oczy kole? Nie wystarczy ci, że z zimną krwią zamordowałaś Jake'a? Musiałaś jeszcze w białych rękawiczkach spławić Mickeya…  
>- Ty… - Głos jej drgnął i z przerażeniem uświadomiła sobie, że jeszcze chwila i rozpłacze się jak dziecko na oczach całego Instytutu.<br>- Zaraz, a może jego też zabiłaś i wszystkim mydlisz oczy? Masz wprawę, najpierw James McCrimmon…  
>- Chwileczkę. – Klon zrobił dwa szybkie kroki i otoczył Rose ramieniem. – Przepraszam, ale jeśli ma pani jeszcze jakieś oskarżenia pod adresem panny Tyler, proponuję najpierw omówić to z jej szefem. Albo ze mną.<br>Sophia zastygła z otwartymi ustami, wpatrując się w jego twarz.  
>- Blokuje pani przejście – zauważył łagodnie, a w jego cichym głosie pojawiły się nagle niebezpieczne nuty. – Proszę się odsunąć.<br>Cofnęła się instynktownie i zatrzymała pod ścianą, tuż obok drzwi. Stała tak nadal, kiedy oni oboje wychodzili z budynku.  
>Dopiero na zewnątrz Rose zdała sobie sprawę, że przez ostatnich kilka sekund mimowolnie wstrzymywała oddech. Było jej niedobrze z obrzydzenia, wstydu i strachu. Każde kolejne spotkanie z tą krową przeżywała potem całymi dniami. Pewnie dlatego, że – w pewnym stopniu – Sophia miała przecież rację, osądzając ją w taki sposób.<br>_Miała rację._  
>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że mimo ciepłego, jesiennego powietrza, cała się trzęsie. Klon przystanął i spojrzał na nią z niepokojem.<br>- Hej – szepnął uspokajająco, z ustami tuż przy jej skroni. – Hej, już dobrze.  
>Objęła go gwałtownie, przytulając policzek do jego piersi. Zakołysał ją lekko w ramionach.<br>- No, już…  
>Powinna mu wytłumaczyć, że wcale nie jest tak dobra, jak myślał, że się zmieniła, że potrafi krzywdzić ludzi. Musiał zrozumieć, że Sophia…<br>- Miała rację.  
>Dopiero sekundę później zrozumiała, że powiedziała to głośno. Znieruchomiał na moment, a potem odsunął ją na odległość ramienia i spojrzał na nią poważnie.<br>- Nie wierzę – powiedział stanowczo. – I ty też nie wierz.  
>Stała, patrząc na niego bezradnie, dopóki ponownie jej nie objął.<br>- Opowiem ci wszystko – powiedziała drżącym głosem.  
>- Dobrze. – Pociągnął ją lekko, wciąż trzymając blisko przy sobie. – Dobrze. Chodźmy do domu.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Tkwiła skulona na kanapie, ściskając w dłoniach kubek z ciepłą herbatą, którą jej przed chwilą przyniósł.  
>- Lepiej…? - Usiadł naprzeciwko niej i przyjrzał jej się z troską.<br>Gwałtownie skinęła głową i podniosła naczynie, próbując opanować drżenie rąk. Wychylił się do przodu i szybko nakrył jej palce swoimi.  
>- No, już – mruknął po chwili, gdy się napiła. – Daj mi to, zanim narozrabiasz.<br>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że musiał tę herbatę specjalnie przestudzić. Pierwszy raz od sześciu lat troszczył się o nią ktoś prócz Jackie i Pete'a. I pierwszy raz od tak długiego czasu chciała wreszcie powiedzieć komuś, co tak naprawdę ją boli. Chciała wytłumaczyć to właśnie jemu, chciała, żeby zrozumiał. I, o dziwo, zniknęło gdzieś to głupie, dławiące poczucie winy, które ogarniało ją zawsze na myśl o tym, że będzie kogoś obarczała swoimi problemami.  
>Ta świadomość sprawiła, że omal nie rozkleiła się na dobre.<br>Bo przecież do tej pory nawet przy Jake'u nie potrafiła pozbyć się wyrzutów sumienia. Cały czas miała wrażenie, że z czegoś go okrada, że swoimi dziwactwami, swoim maniakalnym pragnieniem odszukania Doktora w jakiś sposób odbiera mu szansę na normalne życie. Mimo że wiedział od początku, co się naprawdę dzieje. Mimo że się na wszystko godził. I mimo że dla niego ich wzajemny układ również był bardzo pomocny i stanowił świetną przykrywkę.  
>Tak, tylko że na końcu – pośrednio, ale jednak – doprowadził do tragedii.<br>I to była jej wina, wiedziała o tym od samego początku.  
>Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że jednak płacze. Łzy kapały jej na kołnierzyk błękitnej bluzki, a po makijażu nie został już pewnie żaden ślad, ale nie dbała o to. Klon odstawił kubek na stół. Zawahał się wyraźnie, a potem przysunął się bliżej i delikatnie dotknął jej policzka.<br>- Rose…  
>Potrząsnęła głową. Wiedziała, że jeśli natychmiast nie weźmie się w garść, nie będzie w stanie wykrztusić słowa i w rezultacie nic już mu dziś nie wyjaśni. A przecież nie mogła tego tak zostawić.<br>- Poczekaj – wyjąkała i prędko wstała z miejsca.  
>Przeszła do sypiali i wróciła po chwili, niosąc nieduży album ze zdjęciami. Wcisnęła się z powrotem w róg kanapy i znalazła odpowiednią stronę. Podała album Klonowi.<br>- Na samym dole – wyjaśniła cicho, połykając łzy. – Ostatnie zdjęcie moje i Jake'a. Mama zrobiła je na dorocznym balu Vitexu.  
>Zerknął szybko na fotografię i zacisnął palce na okładkach, nie podnosząc głowy. Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.<br>- Grali wtedy „She" Elvisa Costello i Jake powiedział, że musi mnie objąć mocniej niż zwykle. – Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie do swoich wspomnień. – Potem to przedostało się do prasy i wszystkie gazety rozpisywały się, jak to dziedziczka Vitexu wreszcie znalazła szczęście w ramionach najbardziej zaufanego człowieka swojego ojca.  
>Klon gwałtownie podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią dziwnie.<br>- Ach tak? – spytał nieswoim głosem.  
>- Uhm. – Podwinęła nogi, sięgnęła po poduszkę i objęła ją ramionami, opierając na niej podbródek. – Mieliśmy niezły ubaw z tych romantycznych bzdur.<br>Klon gwałtownie zatrzasnął album i odrzucił go na stolik.  
>- No tak. – Wyprostował się, założył nogę na nogę i nerwowo potrząsnął stopą w kremowym trampku. Patrzyła przez chwilę ze zdumieniem, jak zaciska zęby i marszczy brwi. Był wyraźnie zdenerwowany.<br>- Co się stało? – spytała wreszcie, kompletnie zdezorientowana.  
>- Nie, nic – rzucił niedbale. – Po prostu ładnie tańczycie na tym zdjęciu. Nie wiedziałem, że byliście parą.<br>Zamrugała powoli, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.  
>- Nie byliśmy – szepnęła. – Nie mogłabym… Nigdy nie byłam z Jakiem. Ani z nikim innym.<br>Zapatrzył się na nią tak, jakby widział ją pierwszy raz w życiu. Szok, ulga, dzika radość - wszystkie te uczucia miał wypisane na twarzy tak wyraźnie, że nawet gdyby nie znała go dobrze, mogłaby czytać w nim jak w otwartej książce. A potem spuścił oczy i prędko odwrócił głowę.  
>- To... - zająknął się. - Nie wiedziałem.<br>- Skąd miałeś wiedzieć? - wymamrotała, mocniej oplatając swoją poduszkę ramionami. - Po prostu... - zawahała się lekko. - Jake był jedynym, który się ode mnie nie odwrócił.  
>- Ale... - rzucił w przestrzeń. - Jak można się od ciebie...<br>- Można - przerwała mu twardo, nagle rozdrażniona. Bardzo dobrze, kiedy zaczynała być oschła i konkretna, przynajmniej zyskiwała pewność, że nie będzie się haniebnie rozklejać. A musiała się jakoś trzymać, żeby cokolwiek zrozumiał z całej tej pogmatwanej historii. - Można, uwierz mi. Kiedy tu wylądowałam... Wszystko, całe życie kręciło się tylko wokół tego, żeby go znaleźć. Wariatki nie mają przyjaciół.  
>- Rose...<br>- Nie - przerwała mu gwałtownie, próbując nie dopuścić żeby wszedł jej w słowo. - Nie. Musisz zrozumieć. Nic się nie liczyło. Tylko następne skoki, następne pomiary. Sophia miała rację, Jamesa McCrimmona też wykończyłam.  
>- Nie pozwolę, żebyś...<br>- Kazałam mu zbierać dane, chociaż z raportów jasno wynikało, że w każdej chwili dokładnie w tym miejscu może powstać anomalia! - zawołała, usiłując za wszelką cenę zmusić go żeby milczał. - I powstała, wessało go, do cholery! Na moje własne życzenie, przez mój egoizm!  
>Poprawił się niespokojnie na kanapie, ale nie ośmielił się już protestować.<br>Oddychała ciężko, jak po długim biegu.  
>- To wystarczyło, żeby mnie zaczęli traktować jak trędowatą - powiedziała wreszcie, kiedy była już pewna, że nie zadrży jej głos. - Nie musiałabym być nawet córką szefa, ważne że byłam świeżo upieczonym oficerem który uważał, że może rozkazywać innym.<br>Zwrócił się w jej stronę całym sobą, nawet przysunął się nieznacznie, więc natychmiast wcisnęła się głębiej w róg kanapy.  
>- A potem był jeszcze Mickey - szepnęła i zauważyła, że drgnął lekko. - Chciał... Myślał że teraz... No wiesz. Ale nie mogłam, wiedziałam od początku że nic się nie zmieni. Myślałam że mogę liczyć na jego przyjaźń. W końcu... To on zabrał Jackie do szpitala, kiedy rodził się Tony, rozumiesz? - Milczała przez chwilę, próbując przełknąć łzy. - Mnie nie było, próbowaliśmy nowej techniki międzywymiarowej, a Pete nie zdążył, bo akurat wylądował za granicą. I to Mickey...<br>- zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza. - Mickey był przy niej. Bo ja nie mogłam rzucić tego w diabły i ruszyć się ze strefy, żeby być przy własnej matce!  
>Dopiero kiedy poczuła, że Klon lekko głaszcze ją po ramieniu, dotarło do niej, że ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczała już pełnym głosem.<br>- Zostaw! - jęknęła, wciskając się w róg kanapy. - Musisz zrozumieć, że ja... Nie jestem już tym kim byłam, ja...  
>- Wiem. - Miał w głosie tyle siły i spokojnej akceptacji, że zamilkła na moment wpatrując się w niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Nie potrafiła pozbyć się wrażenia, że ciągle nie dostrzegł jeszcze, jak paskudna i bezduszna się stała. I jednocześnie desperacko pragnęła, żeby jej nie odtrącał, żeby zaakceptował ją w tym nowym wcieleniu, żeby jej powiedział, że nie jest wcale taka zła...<br>Ciągle głaskał ją po ramieniu; czuła dotyk jego ciepłych palców i może dzięki temu zdołała jakoś zebrać się w sobie.  
>- Potem był pogrzeb babci Mickeya - podjęła stłumionym głosem. - A ja nie poszłam. Nie poszłam, bo akurat... wyliczyliśmy, że jest możliwy skok. Pomiary wskazywały na TARDIS, tutaj, w... w Londynie. I musiałam... - Spojrzała na niego błagalnie. - Musiałam spróbować. Wiedziałam... że to może być ostatni raz... ale musiałam... Potem Mickey już się do mnie... nie odzywał. W sumie nie mogę mu się dziwić...<br>- Ciiii.  
>Dopiero teraz zrozumiała, że ryczy na całego, trzęsąc się od stóp do głów.<br>- Właśnie wtedy... pierwszy raz spotkałam Donnę - wykrztusiła. - Wiedziałam, że jestem tak blisko, czułam... I nic nie mogłam... To wszystko było nie po kolei, ja...  
>Przysunął się bliżej i zrobił taki ruch, jakby chciał ze wszystkich sił otoczyć ją ramionami, więc instynktownie jeszcze bardziej odchyliła się do tyłu.<br>- Nie - szepnęła przerażona. Skoro miał wiedzieć, musiała powiedzieć mu wszystko właśnie teraz. Czuła, że nie może się totalnie rozkleić, że nigdy później już nie zdoła zdobyć się na taką szczerość. - Nie, ja...  
>- Nie musisz...<br>- Muszę - stwierdziła stanowczo. - Byłam tak wstrętna, że nikt nie mógł ze mną wytrzymać, rozumiesz? Nikt! Tylko Jake. Od początku... Od początku się lubiliśmy. Zawsze... Zawsze mogłam na nim polegać. - Czuła jak jego palce zaciskają się mocniej na jej ramieniu. - Pomagał mi na starcie, w Torchwood, kiedy... No wiesz, kiedy byłam zielona. I to było... bezpieczne. I wygodne dla nas obojga.  
>- Nie rozumiem.<br>- No wiesz, ja chciałam Doktora, a Jake... tylko Mickeya. To nigdy nie jest mile widziane w wojsku. A jeszcze jako zastępca Pete'a...  
>Puścił jej ramię i wyprostował się gwałtownie.<br>- Zakochał się, chociaż wiedział, że nie ma szans by coś z tego było - mówiła coraz szybciej, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. Chciała tylko mieć to już za sobą, chciała to z siebie wyrzucić i już nigdy do tego nie wracać. - A ja... Mnie też był na rękę taki... układ. Potrzebowałam przykrywki i miałam przynajmniej kogoś... Kogoś z kim mogłam się pokazywać na przyjęciach. Wszyscy oczekiwali, że...  
>Milczał. Założył ręce na piersi i przyglądał jej się spod zmarszczonych brwi.<br>- Myślałam... - Odetchnęła głęboko. - Myślałam, że tak będzie już zawsze. Wiedziałam, że Jake poszedłby za mną w ogień i... - Urwała raptownie, próbując się opanować. - A potem...  
>- A potem zginął - dokończył Klon bardzo cicho.<br>Odruchowo otarła policzki wierzchem dłoni. Brakowało jej tchu, nie potrafiła znaleźć słów. Musiała po prostu w końcu zacząć nazywać rzeczy po imieniu.  
>- Umarł przeze mnie - wyrzuciła z siebie wreszcie. - To było prawie rok temu... Myślałam że wiem już wszystko o Dziale Międzywymiarowym. Zanotowaliśmy... obecność TARDIS w największej bibliotece we wszechświecie.<br>Drgnął lekko, nie odrywając oczu od jej twarzy.  
>- Ale coś było nie tak... - ciągnęła gorączkowo. - Aparatura... Pete wyraźnie zakazał mi skakać, Jake też mi to odradzał i...<br>- Rose - przerwał jej stanowczo. - Nie pozwolę, żebyś się obwiniała, bo wiem...  
>- Tam zostały cienie! - wybuchnęła. - Dlatego czytniki zgłupiały, TARDIS już nie było, a cienie dostały bibliotekę...<br>- Kochanie...  
>- Nie rozumiesz, Jake... Skoczył zaraz za mną, na oślep, żebym tylko mogła wrócić! I wypchnął mnie stamtąd, ale sam nie zdążył, nie miał szans... - Płakała rozpaczliwie, z trudem łapiąc oddech. - Nie wiesz jak to było, Działo przerzuciło tylko szkielet i myślałam...<br>- Rose. - Podniósł się i usiadł zupełnie blisko, tak blisko, że nie miała już dokąd uciec, nie miała jak się odsunąć. - Rose, tak mi przykro, tak mi strasznie przykro.  
>- Zostaw! - Szarpnęła się, kiedy próbował ją objąć . - Puść mnie, jeszcze nie widzisz, jaka jestem? Ojciec miał rację, kiedy przestał się do mnie odzywać! To ja powinnam tam zginąć, ja... I Mickey...<br>- Ciii... - Przyciągnął ją do siebie i zamknął w mocnym uścisku. - Nigdy już tak nie myśl.  
>Nie miała siły dłużej walczyć, nie miała siły się wyrywać. Zupełnie jakby kilkoma spojrzeniami i całym swoim współczuciem wydobył wszystko to, co starała się ukryć przed światem w ciągu minionego roku. Poddała się zupełnie i instynktownie przytuliła policzek do jego piersi. Wypłakiwała tłumiony miesiącami ból, tęsknotę i to cholerne poczucie winy. Kołysał ją lekko w ramionach i głaskał po włosach, powtarzając raz po raz jakieś banalne, czułe słowa pocieszenia. Nie potrafiła ich rozróżnić - najważniejsze, że siedział tuż obok i że mogła choć na chwilę przestać być dzielna.<br>I że jej nie potępił, nie odsunął się od niej. Wiedziała, że nie potrafiłaby tego znieść.  
>Siedzieli tak, dopóki się nie uspokoiła. Dopiero wtedy z ociąganiem wypuścił ją z objęć, choć nadal trzymał dłonie na jej ramionach. Patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu; w oczach miał najprawdziwszą troskę i coś jeszcze, czego znaczenia wolała na razie nie rozgryzać. Miała ochotę wcisnąć się z powrotem w róg kanapy, nagle zawstydzona. Cholera, co niby powinna mu teraz powiedzieć? Jakieś "dziękuję" czy też "przepraszam" wydawały się - po tym co przed chwilą miało miejsce - dziwnie oschłe i niewystarczające. Odetchnęła głęboko i właśnie w tym momencie zaczęła męczyć ją czkawka. Przez dłuższą chwilę próbowała wstrzymywać oddech, ale nie pomagało. Zerknęła na niego z niepokojem i zdała sobie sprawę, że przygląda jej się ze zdumieniem, które powoli zmienia się w rozbawienie. Wreszcie nie wytrzymał i parsknął cicho. Uśmiechnęła się natychmiast w odpowiedzi i - zanim się obejrzeli - chichotali już razem, a atmosfera wyraźnie się rozluźniła.<br>- Może przyniosę ci wody? - zaproponował wreszcie, kiedy w desperacji zatkała sobie nos.  
>Pokręciła głową, usiłując się opanować.<br>- Wystraszyć cię? - zaproponował, zerkając na nią zaczepnie.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko, prychnęła i sięgnęła po zapomnianą szklankę kompletnie już wystygłej herbaty. Piła powoli, mając nadzieję, że to pomoże wreszcie się uspokoić.<br>- Lepiej? - upewnił się szybko Klon.  
>- Uhm.<br>Nie potrafiła nawet nazwać tego, co teraz czuła. To chyba... To chyba była przede wszystkim ogromna ulga. I jeszcze...  
>- Lepiej - odezwała się z wahaniem. - Lepiej, zwłaszcza że już wiesz o mnie to wszystko i ciągle tu siedzisz.<br>- Nigdzie się nie wybieram - zapewnił spokojnie i przez ułamek sekundy wydawało jej się, ze uśmiechnął się tym swoim charakterystycznym, prawie niewidocznym uśmieszkiem. - Nigdzie.  
>Spoważniała nagle.<br>- To dobrze, bo nie chcę żebyś...  
>- Uhm. Wiem.<br>Wpatrywała się w niego, prawie nie oddychając i nagle dotarło do niej, że przynajmniej minęła jej czkawka.  
>- Rose - odezwał się cicho. - Cokolwiek zarzucał ci wtedy Pete czy Mickey... Nie mieli racji.<br>- Nie... - Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową. - Nie, ja... Ojciec wszystko zrozumiał, wybaczył mi i...  
>- A Mickey?<br>Spuściła głowę, szukając właściwych słów.  
>- Rose. - Wyciągnął rękę i lekko musnął palcami jej podbródek, zmuszając ją, żeby na niego spojrzała. - Nie da się... - zająknął się lekko. - Poczucie winy to paskudna rzecz. Tylko, że czasem nie ma się wyboru.<br>Zamrugała powoli, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, o czym myśli.  
>- Ale Jake nie musiał... - szepnęła drżącym głosem. Nienawidziła się za to, ale musiała powiedzieć to głośno. - Nie musiał zginąć.<br>- Wiem.  
>- I zrobił to dla mnie.<br>Skinął tylko głową. Nie potrzebowała już żadnych słów, wystarczył jej sam wyraz jego oczu.  
>Wiedziała, że rozumie ją, jak nikt na świecie. I nie potrafiła wyrazić, jak bardzo jest mu za to wdzięczna.<br>- Obawiam się, że nikt mnie nie zna aż tak dobrze. - Starała się mówić lekkim tonem, ale w którymś momencie zrozumiała, że zaciska ręce w pięści. - Więc lepiej, żeby niektóre moje sprawki nigdy nie wyszły na światło dzienne.  
>- Masz rację - przytaknął natychmiast z kpiącą powagą.<br>- Ale czasem wydaje mi się, że ja nie znam ciebie - dodała tonem usprawiedliwienia. - Więc...  
>- Mamy dużo czasu. - Znów ten krótki przebłysk uśmiechu.<br>- Opowiesz mi... wszystko? - spytała odruchowo.  
>Tyle na to czekała, chciała żeby wreszcie... A teraz on pomyśli że wykorzystuje sytuację i natychmiast zamknie się w sobie! <em>Idiotka!<em>  
>Spoważniał, zawahał się wyraźnie i nie potrafiła pozbyć się wrażenia, że myśli jak uciec od tematu, jak po swojemu, w gwałtownym wybuchu entuzjazmu ukryć to, co go boli.<br>- Nie wiem, czy wszystko - powiedział wreszcie, zerkając na nią bezradnie. - Chyba nie umiem wszystkiego. Ale na pewno nigdy cię nie okłamię.


	13. Chapter 13

13.

Kiedy jej to obiecał, uśmiechnęła się po swojemu, tak jak zawsze, odkąd pamiętał. Wahała się jeszcze przez chwilę, aż wreszcie oparła mu głowę na ramieniu, tym charakterystycznym gestem, który tak dobrze znał. Objął ją odruchowo, bez namysłu. Siedzieli tak, w zupełnym milczeniu; bał się że zepsuje to, co właśnie zyskał, jakimś niepotrzebnym słowem.  
>Najważniejsze, że przestała płakać. Nie mógł znieść widoku jej łez. Czuł się tak cholernie bezradny. Nienawidził tego uczucia, do szału doprowadzał go fakt, że nie może zrobić nic, żeby jej pomóc. Kurwa mać, wiedział przecież, że nie zwróci jej lat, które już straciła - przez niego, czy przez Tamtego, wszystko jedno - ale przecież mógł choćby spróbować wynagrodzić jej wszystko teraz. Natychmiast.<br>Zebrał się w sobie i spojrzał na nią z góry.  
>- Rose - szepnął i w tym momencie zrozumiał, że będzie musiał poczekać z kolejnymi wyjaśnieniami.<br>Spała. Oddychała równo, oparta o niego całym ciężarem, kompletnie wyczerpana. Przyglądał jej się przez moment, lekko zdezorientowany. Nigdy nie był tak bliski opowiedzenia komukolwiek o swojej przeszłości. Ale pewnie dobrze się stało. Nie miał prawa obarczać jej jeszcze i tym. A już na pewno nie dziś.  
>W końcu mieli dużo czasu. Całe życie.<br>_Jeśli tylko będzie chciała._  
>Po prostu, kiedy nareszcie to ona pierwsza wykonała jakiś ruch, kiedy dotknęła go, bo sama tego chciała... No cóż, natychmiast zaczął liczyć na to że może jednak nie pójdą wreszcie spać osobno. Tym bardziej, że...<br>Cholera, przecież czekała na niego przez tyle lat! Kiedy dziś pokazała mu swoje zdjęcie z Jakiem, z miejsca trafił go jasny szlag. Miał najprawdziwszą ochotę zamordować faceta od razu i mimo całego współczucia dla Rose, gdzieś w głębi duszy paskudnie się cieszył, że gość zszedł z tego świata. Na samą myśl, że ktoś inny mógłby choćby spróbować ją tknąć, wszystko się w nim gotowało. A potem... z niczym nie dało się porównać tego uczucia niebotycznej ulgi, jakie ogarnęło go, gdy Rose wyjaśniła wszystko do końca. Cholera, dobrze że nie wiedziała co się z nim dzieje! Zrobiłby z siebie totalnego kretyna, urządzając scenę zazdrości o martwego faceta.  
><em>Który na dodatek był gejem.<em>  
>Ale i tak najgorszy w tym wszystkim okazał się dławiący strach, że ona mogłaby w ogóle pomyśleć o odejściu z kimkolwiek innym. Dotychczas nie miał przecież konkurencji. Był Panem Czasu, to on rozdawał karty i sam decydował, kogo ewentualnie zabierze ze sobą do TARDIS, żeby zrobić jej frajdę, prawda? Zawsze mógł wybierać takich, którzy zwyczajnie pozostawali poza konkurencją. Nie, wróć. WSZYSCY pozostawali poza konkurencją. Nikt tak naprawdę nie mógł się z nim równać. W końcu, który mężczyzna potrafi dać swojej kobiecie gwiazdkę z nieba? A on mógł o wiele więcej. Mógł pokazać Rose narodziny całej planety. I miał dla niej wszechświat - czas i przestrzeń - kiedy tylko zechciała.<br>A teraz wszystko się zmieniło. Utknął tutaj i stał się wyłącznie zwykłym facetem, takim samym jak każdy inny.  
>Westchnął, wstał ostrożnie z kanapy i wziął ją na ręce. Nie mógł pozwolić, żeby koleją noc spędziła zwinięta w kłębek. Zwłaszcza noc po takim wieczorze.<br>Wymamrotała coś niewyraźnie, instynktownie obejmując go za szyję. Niósł ją powoli ciemnym korytarzem, trochę rozbawiony i niejasno zirytowany. I kompletnie wbrew sobie, rozbrojony. Tym, że mimo chłodnego jesiennego wieczoru było mu diabelnie duszno. I tym, że - nawet po wszystkim, co przeżyła - to nadal była jego Rose.  
>Dotarł wreszcie do jej sypialni. Ułożył ją delikatnie na łóżku i - po raz drugi w ciągu dwóch dni, szlag by to - starannie okrył kołdrą. A potem wyszedł szybko, cicho zamykając za sobą drzwi. Zatrzymał się dopiero w kuchni.<br>Usiadł ciężko przy stole, oparł łokcie na blacie i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Pierwszy dzień pracy kosztował go sporo nerwów, cała ta sytuacja - szepty za plecami, zaciekawione spojrzenia - potwornie go denerwowały. Dotychczas obce było mu uczucie zakłopotania, ale teraz... Czasem miał wrażenie, że nie zdoła udawać spokoju ani sekundy dłużej. Tym bardziej, że chodziło przecież o cholerne Torchwood!  
>I jakby tego było mało - Rose musiała jeszcze wspomnieć o Dziale Międzywymiarowym. Sama myśl o tym, że ryzykowała wszystko, żeby dostać się do Tamtego, rozkładała go na łopatki. Musiałby być kretynem, by nie domyślić się, że postawiła wszystko na jedną kartę. Nie miałaby jak wrócić i nawet tego powrotu nie planowała. A teraz ugrzęzła tu razem z nim. I ona też nie miała wyboru.<br>_Kurwa mać._  
>Wiedział, że oszaleje jeśli natychmiast nie zobaczy tej machiny, nie przekona się naocznie, czy ryzyko rzeczywiście było aż tak duże. No i poszedł tam, na własne życzenie.<br>A potem... Musiał wyrzucić stamtąd Rose. Nie miał wyjścia. Myślała, że to cholerstwo nigdy już nie zadziała, że wszystko stracone. A on wyraźnie poczuł falowanie pola magnetycznego wokół głównej osi. Coś, czego człowiek nigdy nie byłby w stanie się doszukać, a co dla niego było równie oczywiste jak oddychanie. Nie mógł patrzeć na Rose, nie mógł w tamtym momencie znieść jej obecności, bał się, tak cholernie się bał, że ona zdoła go jakoś rozgryźć, że wszystkiego się domyśli.  
>Świadomość że mogłaby - przy odrobinie szczęścia i po diabelnie skomplikowanej dłubaninie - wrócić znowu do Tamtego, sprawiała mu niemal fizyczny ból. Nie potrafił jej tego powiedzieć, po prostu nie umiał. Wygodniej było udawać, że nic się nie stało i mieć nadzieję, że jakoś dojdą do porozumienia.<br>_Jak zwykle._  
>A potem, kiedy Rose totalnie się rozkleiła, kiedy poznał całą jej historię... Tylko on jeden wiedział, ile kosztował go ten wieczór, kolejny wieczór razem. I fakt, że skończył się w taki sposób. Zrozumiał, że ona nie chce niczego wymuszać siłą - a jednocześnie nie mogła wyraźniej pokazać, jak bardzo go potrzebuje. Dlatego obiecał, że nigdy jej nie okłamie. Chciał być inny niż Tamten, chciał dać jej więcej niż Tamten kiedykolwiek mógłby dać - a jednocześnie, kiedy pomyślał na co się porywa, strach że znów wszystko spieprzy kompletnie go paraliżował.<br>Podniósł głowę i wytężył słuch, bo wydawało mu się, że z sypialni Rose dobiega jakiś odgłos. Szlag, oby tylko znów nie zaczęła płakać za Doktorem. Chyba by tego nie zniósł. Już nie dziś.  
>Jej opowieść rąbnęła go o wiele bardziej, niż śmiałby przypuszczać. Starał się być dla niej oparciem, starał się nie pokazywać po sobie, jak bardzo jest wstrząśnięty, ale teraz miał wrażenie, że chyba niezbyt mu to wyszło. Cholera, pewnie i tak nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego, nie potrafiłaby opisać tego dokładnie, będąc w takim stanie - ona, zawsze niesłychanie dzielna i pełna optymizmu. Ale już samo to, co zdołała z siebie wykrztusić, sama świadomość przez co przeszła w ciągu ostatnich lat - totalnie go obezwładniały.<br>_Kurwa mać._  
>Wstał z miejsca i wyjął z szafki puszkę z herbatą. W ciągu tych dwóch dni zdołał przynajmniej się zorientować, gdzie jej szukać. I na tym kończyły się jego postępy, bo przecież...<br>Jednak dobrze się stało, że Rose zasnęła. Bo tak naprawdę cały jego problem polegał na tym, że wciąż nie był pewien, czy to nareszcie jemu się zwierza i jego widzi, kiedy patrzy mu w twarz. I czy to jemu pozwala być obok, gdy jest jej źle. Możliwe, że znów był tylko kopią, materiałem zastępczym. I głupio sobie uroił, że jest jej potrzebny. Właśnie on. I właśnie teraz.  
>Zalał herbatę i powoli wrócił do stołu.<br>_]Kretyn._  
>Przecież przez tych sześć lat... Wcale nie robiła tego dla niego, tylko dla Tamtego. Zawsze dla Tamtego. I co niby w takim wypadku mógłby zmienić w ciągu trzech dni?<br>Owszem, było trochę lepiej, tolerowała go u swojego boku i pewnie nie chciała żeby się wynosił.  
><em>Materiał zastępczy.<em>  
>Bo przecież, cholera, ani razu nie nazwała go nawet po imieniu. Na co właściwie liczył? Mógł sobie marzyć, że prędzej czy później ją zdobędzie i że Rose zapomni o Tamtym. Ale to były tylko mrzonki.<br>I nie potrafił na razie zrobić nic więcej. Był gotów dać jej tyle czasu, ile będzie potrzebowała, nawet gdyby miał oszaleć od tego czekania. Całe szczęście, nie mógł narzekać na brak zajęć. Dzisiejszy dzień w Torchwood najlepiej tego dowiódł. Nawet jeśli ciągle czuł się w Instytucie niezbyt pewnie. Przynajmniej na tym polu mógł być komuś potrzebny i wypełnić jakoś czas, który nagle zaczął się niemiłosiernie wlec.  
>Nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak się przyzwyczaić. Bo jej pewnie metę i tak nie był jej niezbędny do życia, ona...<br>Podniósł szybko głowę, bo z sypialni Rose dobiegł jakiś dziwny odgłos - coś jakby stłumiony jęk, a potem cichy płacz. Tym razem był już pewien że się nie przesłyszał. Z wahaniem odstawił kubek. No i proszę, miał rację. Na pewno znowu wzywała Tamtego, znowu chciała do niego wrócić, chciała stąd odejść - odejść od niego - i nigdy już nie wracać.  
>- Donna, nie!<br>Teraz już krzyczała, a przerażenie w jej głosie natychmiast postawiło go na nogi. Zerwał się z miejsca i bez namysłu ruszył pędem go jej sypialni. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, czy ją urazi, czy powinien tam wchodzić - po prostu wpadł do środka i ukucnął przy łóżku. Poduszka była mokra od łez, a ona rzucała się w pościeli, powtarzając niewyraźnie coś, co brzmiało jak "Donna, proszę!" i "Zabiłam ją". Odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić, a potem pochylił się nad nią i złapał ją za ramiona.  
>- Rose? Rose, obudź się.<br>Musiała tkwić bardzo głęboko w tym swoim cholernym koszmarze, bo nie zareagowała i nie przestawała płakać.  
>- Rose? - powtórzył głośniej i potrząsnął nią, tak delikatnie jak tylko się dało. - No już, kochanie. Już dobrze.<br>Otworzyła wreszcie oczy i spojrzała na niego na wpół przytomnie, z takim przerażeniem, że ścisnęło mu się serce. A potem zerwała się gwałtownie i ze wszystkich sił objęła go za szyję, wtulając twarz w jego ramię.  
>- Już dobrze - powtórzył machinalnie i pogłaskał ją po włosach, bo nie przestawała płakać.<br>- Nie rozumiesz, naprawdę ją zabiłam, musiałam!  
><em>Ja też<em>, pomyślał odruchowo, przytulając ją mocniej.  
>Wciąż nie potrafił wyzbyć się kompletnie irracjonalnego poczucia winy. Wiedział od początku co będzie z Donną. Ta wiedza była przekleństwem - ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że o ile Pan Czasu - Człowiek spokojnie może egzystować we wszechświecie, o tyle Człowiek - Pan Czasu nie ma najmniejszych szans. Bo to właśnie człowieczeństwo mu tę szansę odbiera. Bo ktoś, kto jest do bólu ludzki, za nic nie wytrzyma całej wiedzy, jaką posiedli mieszkańcy Gallifrey.<br>Dlatego zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie było innego wyjścia. Bo przecież Doktor nie tylko zabrał Donnie wspomnienia, ale na dodatek specjalnie czekał do ostatniej chwili. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, jakie będą skutki wymazania pamięci i ile dokładnie wspomnień uda się ocalić - ale za to obaj zdawali sobie sprawę, że Rose nie zostanie w Zatoce Złego Wilka, jeśli będzie wiedziała, że Doktor jest sam. Dlatego Tamten poświęcił jedną kosztem drugiej. A on sam nie mógł go powstrzymać. Co więcej, miał pewność, że zrobiłby dokładnie to samo.  
>Pocałował ją odruchowo w czubek głowy i znieruchomiał, kiedy podniosła na niego zapłakane oczy.<br>- Nie mogłam inaczej. Ja...  
>- Wiem - uciął natychmiast.<br>Domyślał się większości, pamiętał przecież opowieść Donny - a resztę postanowił doczytać w aktach, nawet gdyby miał latami zmuszać Pete'a, żeby mu je udostępnił.  
>- Musiałam ją... Zaplanowałam to, bo...<br>- To też nie była twoja wina - zapewnił, modląc się w duchu, żeby jego głos rzeczywiście brzmiał tak spokojnie, jak sobie tego życzył. - Naprawdę.  
>- W jakiś sposób była - szepnęła z uporem. - Ale to wszystko... wszystko po coś.<br>Trzymał ją blisko przy sobie i czuł, że wciąż cała się trzęsie. Błagał ją w myślach, żeby wreszcie przestała drążyć ten temat, żeby nie musiał... To było ponad jego siły. Cholera, wiedział, że prędzej czy później...  
>- Cieszę się, że ona jest bezpieczna... z Doktorem - wyjąkała wreszcie urywanym głosem, patrząc mu w oczy. - Że mogą razem podróżować. Że nie jest sam.<br>- Tak - odpowiedział natychmiast. - Dobrze, że są razem.  
>Westchnęła głęboko, z wyraźną ulgą, i oparła czoło o jego ramię.<br>Całe szczęście, że w sypialni zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno, a ona była zbyt rozbita, żeby zorientować się, co się naprawdę dzieje. Bo właściwie nigdy wcześniej nie czuł do siebie takiej pogardy i takiego obrzydzenia, jak w tej chwili. Znowu ją okłamał. Musiał, nie widział innego wyjścia, nie mógł teraz powiedzieć jej prawdy - nie kiedy była w takim stanie - ale jednak.  
>Szlag, ile razy jeszcze...?<br>- Zostań ze mną - poprosiła tak cicho, że ledwo mógł rozróżnić słowa. - Nie chcę być sama, zostań.  
>- Dobrze.<br>Odsunęła się lekko, robiąc mu miejsce na łóżku. Położył się posłusznie, miotając w duchu przekleństwa, kompletnie rozbrojony bezradnością w jej głosie. Nie umiał jej odmówić. Przysunęła się bliżej i oparła głowę jego piersi, a on wiedział doskonale że ma do wyboru dwie opcje. Mógł kochać się z nią do białego rana, czego ona bardzo szybko zaczęłaby żałować - i wtedy byłby nikim więcej, tylko ostatnią świnią, która wykorzystała sytuację. Albo mógł czekać cierpliwie aż zaśnie, nie wykonując żadnego gestu. Wybrał to drugie i wiedział doskonale, że Rose jest tym zdziwiona - ale nie miał prawa postąpić inaczej.  
>Dopiero kiedy zyskał pewność, że mocno śpi, wstał ostrożnie i poszedł prosto do łazienki. Rozebrał się, odkręcił kurek z zimną wodą i wszedł pod prysznic, próbując za wszelką cenę nad sobą zapanować. BYŁ ostatnią świnią. Właśnie starał się pozostać do urzygu szlachetnym, tuż po tym jak oszukał ją celowo, patrząc jej w oczy. A na dodatek... Dopóki był Panem Czasu, panowanie nad sobą nie sprawiało mu najmniejszego problemu - pożądanie było po prostu jednym z uczuć, które mógł sobie poukładać, odpowiednio zaszufladkować, nie dopuszczać do głosu. Miał przecież wszechświat, mnóstwo rzeczy do zrobienia i sporo biegania. I każde swoje łgarstwo mógł usprawiedliwić najwyższym dobrem, a nie własnym egoizmem.<br>Ale teraz... teraz kiedy lodowata woda kapała mu z włosów i spływała po ciele, pozostawał już tylko zwyczajnym facetem. I chyba nigdy wcześniej nie odczuwał swojej zwyczajności aż tak dotkliwie.


	14. Chapter 14

14.

Wydawała mu się tego ranka strasznie daleka. Kiedy tuż po siódmej zadzwoniła Jackie, wyszła specjalnie z kuchni. Pewnie nie chciała, żeby słyszał ich rozmowę. A potem, przy śniadaniu po prostu siedziała w milczeniu nad filiżanką kawy, którą jej podał. Nie odważył się nawet spytać, jak się czuje. Dopiero kiedy wspomniał o poprzednim dniu w pracy - zaczęła odpowiadać mu monosylabami. Nie wiedział, jak właściwie powinien się zachować. Nie miał odwagi nawiązywać do wczorajszego wieczoru. Chociaż... Przecież chyba się go nie wstydziła? Nie żałowała, że mu się zwierzyła? Myślał, że o to jej przede wszystkim chodziło - o wzajemną szczerość. Więc co u licha znów robił nie tak? Dlaczego wyraźnie unikała jego dotyku, dlaczego nagle zaczęła patrzeć na niego tak niepewnie? I jakby... z wyrzutem?  
>W drodze do pracy po prostu szła obok, obejmując się ramionami. Nie odważył się wziąć jej za rękę, nie miał pojęcia, czego ona teraz oczekuje. Szlag, może jednak domyśliła się prawdy o Donnie? Może nie była w nocy aż tak zdezorientowana i przerażona jak przypuszczał?<br>_Nie, niemożliwe._  
>Znał ją, gdyby tak było, starałaby się wszystko wyjaśnić, zamęczyłaby go pytaniami. I zwyczajnie by się na niego wściekała. Tymczasem wydawała się raczej... Smutna? Tak, smutna i zrezygnowana.<br>Pewnie dopiero teraz w pełni dotarło do niej, że to na nic. Pewnie wczoraj czymś ją uraził i uświadomiła sobie, że wszystko co zyskała, to popieprzony eks kosmita, który nie ma bladego pojęcia jak z nią postępować i nigdy nie będzie w stanie dać jej tego, czego oczekiwała.  
>Tylko że, cholera, mogłaby powiedzieć wprost, co to właściwie jest! Wtedy byłoby mu łatwiej. Może wreszcie zrozumiałby, o co tak naprawdę jej chodzi. Myślał, że poprzedniej nocy doszli wreszcie do porozumienia, że mu zaufała. I - po raz kolejny w ciągu tych kilku dni - okazało się że się pomylił.<br>Nienawidził się mylić! To było irytujące! Uwielbiał mieć rację, rzadko kto wcześniej poddawał jego wiedzę w wątpliwość. A ona na każdym kroku udowadniała mu, że wcale nie jest tak genialny, jak przypuszczał. I przeczołgała... Szlag, czasem wydawało mu się, że przeczołgała go w tym krótkim czasie bardziej, niż ktokolwiek inny w ciągu całych stuleci, jakie miał za sobą.  
>Czuł się taki nieludzko bezradny. Kiedy dotarli do Torchwood miał ochotę natychmiast wziąć ją na stronę i wszystko wyjaśnić. Nie, właściwie to nie był zły na nią - bardziej wściekał się o całą tę sytuację.<br>Znowu krok w przód, a dwa kolejne w tył. Nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego żółwiego tempa. Lubił gdy działo się dużo i szybko. I czasem miał wrażenie że jeszcze sekunda i zupełnie oszaleje.  
>Automatycznie odblokował wejście i zerknął z boku na Rose. Przestała go obserwować, nie sprawdzała już czy dobrze obsługuje system zabezpieczeń. Pewnie było jej wszystko jedno, nawet gdyby miał się zaklinować i utknąć w tych drzwiach na dobre. Przepuścił ją przodem i pomyślał że dłużej już tego nie zniesie. Potwornie bał się tego, co mógł usłyszeć - ale musiał za wszelką cenę zrozumieć, dlaczego nagle zaczęła go tak traktować.<br>- Rose. - Przystanął na środku holu głównego, złapał ją delikatnie za ramiona i zmusił, żeby odwróciła się w jego stronę. - Rose, co się dzieje? Powiedz mi.  
>Zesztywniała momentalnie, wyraźnie zaskoczona, i rzuciła spłoszone spojrzenie na zmierzającą właśnie w stronę windy grupkę pracowników, którzy przyglądali im się z zaciekawieniem.<br>- Ja... - zawahała się i westchnęła z rezygnacją. - Ja... Porozmawiamy później, dobrze?  
>Przez główne wejście wsunęły się kolejne dwie pracownice w mundurach i zaczęły szeptać między sobą, więc puścił ją niechętnie i założył ręce na piersi, zerkając na nią z góry.<br>- OK - mruknął. - Zjemy razem, przyjdę po ciebie.  
>- Ale... Mam dużo pracy, może lepiej...<br>- Nie - uciął krótko i przeraził się na widok jej nagle pobladłej twarzy. Nie chciał żeby myślała, że ją o cokolwiek obwinia, zbyt dobrze pamiętał ich jedyną kłótnię i poprzedni wieczór. - Nie - powtórzył łagodniej. - Przyjdę, przerwa dobrze ci zrobi.  
>Patrzyła na niego tymi swoimi ciemnymi oczami. I wciąż była smutna!<br>Szlag, najchętniej pocałowałby ją natychmiast na środku holu. W dupie miał to, co pomyśleliby wszyscy ci ludzie - całowałby ją do upadłego, byle by tylko w końcu go zrozumiała. Ale za bardzo się bał, że ona go odepchnie, da mu w gębę, że w jakiś sposób znów się do niego zrazi.  
>Więc po prostu uśmiechnął się, ponownie ujął ją za ramię i podprowadził do jednej z wind.<br>Nie protestowała dłużej. Nie patrząc w jego stronę, czekała aż winda dopełznie na górę i zatrzyma się na ich poziomie. Wreszcie drzwi się otworzyły i wysiadła z niej zgrabna Hinduska o kręconych włosach.  
>- Suzie! - W głosie Rose zabrzmiało zaskoczenie. - Co ty tu robisz?<br>- Cześć. - Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się przyjaźnie. - Właśnie cię szukałam, twój ojciec mnie przysyła.  
>- Mission impossible?<br>- Mam tylko coś zabrać. Jedną rzecz nad którą pracowałam jeszcze tutaj. I przekazać coś naszemu nowemu współpracownikowi - Zerknęła na niego dyskretnie i szybko ponownie zwróciła się do Rose. - Pomożesz mi? Nie wiem gdzie teraz trzymacie mechanizmy trójdzielne... No, chyba że jesteś zajęta.  
>Rose potrząsnęła głową i zrobiła krok w jego kierunku.<br>- Nie, spokojnie. Zaraz ci wszystko pokażę. - Mimowolnie dotknęła jego ramienia. - To jest John Noble - powiedziała cicho, w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenie Suzie. - Pracuje z nami... od niedawna.  
>Jak dziwnie brzmiało to nowe imię wypowiedziane jej głosem. Chyba sama była tym zaskoczona. Jakby nie do końca o nim mówiła, jakby nie była pewna, jak ma wyjaśnić jego obecność.<br>Za to jej współpracowniczka najwyraźniej nie widziała żadnego problemu; spojrzała mu w twarz i wyciągnęła rękę.  
>- Suzie Costello, Torchwood Cztery, Edynburg - przedstawiła się spokojnie. - Miło mi. Dobrze że do nas dołączyłeś, przydasz się tutaj.<br>Ujął jej dłoń, uśmiechając się mimowolnie i mrucząc pod nosem jakąś grzecznościową formułkę.  
>- Pete przesyła dla ciebie dokumenty. Możesz rzucić okiem na jedną rzecz? Myślimy, że powinna się przydać. - Zmarszczyła brwi, jakby nad czymś intensywnie myślała. - Aha, i musisz pobrać służbową komórkę w pokoju dwieście osiem na poziomie piątym. Pete wściekł się, bo zapomniał ci ją dać.<br>Był w jej postawie jakiś rodzaj otwartości, niezmącony spokój i charyzma. Bardzo go to ujęło. Może dlatego, że różniło się od niezdrowej ciekawości, z jaką ostatnio się tu spotykał. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, że od kilku dni cały jego świat kręcił się tylko wokół Rose. I choć nowa sytuacja, w jakiej się znalazł, czasem go przerażała, to jednak mimo wszystko brakowało mu innych ludzi. Brakowało spotkań i rozmów z nimi. Lubił, gdy słuchali go z uwagą, lubił być im pomocny. A tymczasem...  
>Odkąd się tu znalazł, nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że nikt go nie potrzebuje. Nawet Rose świetnie radziła sobie bez niego. Wczoraj mógł jeszcze myśleć, że może to się zmieni - dziś, kiedy nadzieja zdychała mu śmiercią naturalną, pozostawała przynajmniej praca.<br>Suzie patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, więc szybko skinął głową.  
>- Jasne, chętnie pomogę - rzucił, starając się by brzmiało to entuzjastycznie. - Powiedz tylko, co dokładnie mam zrobić.<br>Rozejrzała się z wahaniem.  
>- Możemy to przedyskutować w jakimś innym miejscu? - zasugerowała półgłosem.<br>- Dobrze. - Zawahał się i wskazał jej drzwi windy, która właśnie zatrzymała się na ich poziomie. - Pojedziemy do mnie.  
>Suzie skinęła głową.<br>- Rose, zaraz do ciebie wrócę - powiedziała szybko. - Wytłumaczę tylko Johnowi, co wymyśliliśmy.  
>- Jasne. - Cofnęła się powoli w kierunku drugiej windy. - Poczekam.<br>- Pamiętaj o lunchu - zawołał prędko, kiedy rozległ się sygnał zamykanych drzwi. - Przyjdę!  
>Uśmiechnęła się niepewnie i odwróciła szybko, jakby nie mogła już znieść tej rozmowy. Cholera, unikała go! Nie mylił się, naprawdę go unikała!<br>- Słucham? - rzucił nieuważnie, bo dotarło do niego, że Suzie coś mówi.  
>- Pytałam jak ci się podoba ta praca - powtórzyła cierpliwie. - Pete przedstawił cię jako geniusza, więc tym bardziej się cieszę że mnie tu dziś wysłał.<br>- Cóż... - Odruchowo potargał sobie włosy. - Jest świetna.  
>Zaśmiała się cicho.<br>- Entuzjazm aż z ciebie bucha - zauważyła. - Czyżby już kazali ci zostawać po godzinach?  
>- Nie, jakoś mi się jeszcze nie zdarzyło.<br>- Poczekaj trochę - ostrzegła żartobliwie. - Wiem coś o tym, jestem tu od siedmiu lat. Najpierw jest fajnie, potem nie masz życia.  
>Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Czym było tych siedem lat, wobec paru setek, które miał za sobą? Poza tym, ze zdumieniem uświadomił sobie po raz kolejny, że wcale nie okłamał jej z grzeczności. Że rzeczywiście czuje się dziś w Instytucie dużo pewniej niż w niedzielę czy wczoraj. I naprawdę zaczyna lubić tu wracać. Że nie tylko spłaca dług, ale jeszcze może robić to, co zawsze go pasjonowało. Odkrywać nowe zjawiska, naprawiać to, co się popsuło, ułatwiać ludziom życie. To wszystko było jak... Jak namiastka tego, co stracił, kiedy się tu znalazł.<br>- Pete zostawił mi sporo różnych rzeczy - zaczął ostrożnie, gdy winda zatrzymała się na ostatnim poziomie. - Z czym właściwie cię przysłał? Czym się tam zajmujesz?  
>- Jestem jego zastępcą - mruknęła, wychodząc na korytarz. - Tak jak Jake był tutaj.<br>- A poza tym?  
>- A poza tym, jestem tylko zwykłym naukowcem. Lubię fizykę. Tak jak ty, prawda?<br>Skinął głową i poprowadził ją do swoich drzwi.  
>Weszła za nim i lekko uniosła brwi na widok bałaganu, jaki zostawił wychodząc poprzedniego dnia.<br>- Przepraszam - mruknął, pocierając w zakłopotaniu kark. - Jakoś nie zdążyłem wczoraj... No wiesz.  
>- Nieważne - przerwała mu szybko, podchodząc do biurka i otwierając torebkę. - Tu masz szkice od Pete'a. Potrzebujemy skanera.<br>- Wiesz, Roentgen żył już jakiś czas temu...  
>- Skanera nieba. Działającego w każdym wymiarze.<br>Oparł się lekko o biurko i zmarszczył brwi. Błyskawicznie przestało mu się to podobać - jak wszystkie technologie które umożliwiały ingerencję w bariery pomiędzy światami.  
>- Mogę wiedzieć, po co wam taki skaner?<br>Usiadła na krześle i powoli rozłożyła na swoje papiery na blacie biurka.  
>- Trzeba uspokoić nastroje - wyjaśniła, podnosząc na niego oczy. - W Szkocji coraz częściej odzywają się głosy, że jesteśmy bezużyteczni.<br>- Nie rozumiem.  
>- Ludzie bardzo się burzą - tłumaczyła zmęczonym głosem. - Uważają że nie panujemy nad sytuacją, że udajemy tylko że tak jest, a w rzeczywistości trwonimy pieniądze podatników na własne przyjemności.<br>- Ale z tego co słyszałem, radzicie sobie całkiem nieźle.  
>- Pamiętaj, że ludzie nie wiedzą jak to wygląda od kuchni. Każde przesunięcie czasoprzestrzeni, każdą katastrofę ekologiczną, każde najdrobniejsze potknięcie - wszystko przypisują nam. Dlatego trzeba udoskonalić nasz system monitoringu.<br>- Więc chcecie zamknąć im usta. - Niejasno zirytowany, założył ręce na piersi.  
><em>Ale na pewno nie powstrzymacie ich od myślenia.<em>  
>Cholera, nie miał pojęcia, czemu tak denerwuje go ta rozmowa. Wiedział, że to nie to samo Torchwood, wiedział, że działa zupełnie inaczej, że chce pomóc, że nie jest wrogo usposobione, ale mimo wszystko...<br>- John, to nie tak. - Suzie patrzyła na niego prosząco. - Ostatnie wydarzenia mocno nadszarpnęły nasz autorytet. Chcemy go tylko odbudować, chcemy żeby ludzie poczuli się bezpieczni, żeby znów nam ufali. Tak, żeby te doświadczenia... Żeby jak najlepiej je wykorzystać, do czegoś pożytecznego. Oni... Tracili swoich bliskich, nie do końca rozumieli, co się właściwie dzieje, nie podajemy przecież do publicznej wiadomości wszystkich faktów - mówiła gorączkowo. - Wyobraź sobie, że tracisz kogoś nagle, z dnia na dzień i zostajesz...  
>- Dobrze - przerwał jej gwałtownie. - Dobrze, pomyślę nad tym.<br>Pochylił się prędko nad papierami i sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki po okulary. Suzie mimowolnie odchyliła się lekko na oparcie krzesła, jakby chciała się od niego odsunąć.  
>- Dzięki - szepnęła. - Powiem Peterowi... To znaczy, chodziło mu o jedną z części, którą ci zostawił. Lunetę Keple...<br>- Wiem już, o co mu chodziło - wpadł jej w słowo, wciąż z nosem w arkuszu, który przyniosła.  
>Siedziała przez chwilę bez ruchu, a potem powoli wstała z miejsca.<br>- Nie będę ci dłużej zabierała czasu.  
>- Suzie! - Wyprostował się i ruszył za nią. Dogonił ją przy drzwiach.<br>_Niegrzeczny i nie rudy_, tłukło mu się po głowie jak oszalałe. Cholera, przecież ona nie była winna temu, że miał niefajne wspomnienia o Torchwood i parę nieprzyjemnych doświadczeń z osobami na wysokich stanowiskach państwowych.  
>- Suzie. - Patrzyła na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczona, kiedy szukał właściwych słów. - Suzie, ja... Cieszę się, że mogę pomóc. Powiedz Pete'owi że skaner będzie gotowy najszybciej jak się da.<br>Posłała mu niepewny uśmiech, pełen niedowierzania. Zachęcony tym, ujął ją pod ramię i odprowadził do windy.  
>- Jeśli wszystko się uda, to tamta luneta Keplera będzie naszym kluczem do sukcesu - tłumaczył z zapałem na korytarzu. - Wystarczy odpowiednio ją wykalibrować i podczepić do okularu w teleskopie, a potem wymyślić coś, co da temu zasięg międzywymiarowy... Nie wiem jeszcze jakim cudem to zrobię, ale jestem genialny, więc w końcu się uda. Potem trzeba ustawić współrzędne i podłączyć do sieci teleskopów używanych do odbierania danych z sond kosmicznych. Tylko przydałoby się to jakoś przyspieszyć... - Zatrzymał się na moment próbując się skupić. Czuł się jak ryba w wodzie, znów mógł być sobą, myśli galopowały jak szalone, miał kogoś, kto go słuchał i wiedział, wiedział na pewno, że w końcu z tej szalonej gonitwy wyłoni się jeden konkretny, cholernie dobry pomysł. Jak zawsze. - To już nie czasy systemów VIDICON... - wymruczał jak w transie. - W życiu nie widziałem niczego tak prymitywnego jak w sondzie Galileo, można było oślepnąć! Ale nie martw się, czekaj, wystarczy nam coś, co da obraz o wysokiej rozdzielczości. Wiesz, wtedy można wykorzystać obiektyw teleskopu wytwarzający obrazy wystarczające do sporządzania map palimetrycznych, a wszystko będzie przekazywane do instytutu z prędkością światła. - Zatrzymał się gwałtownie, już nad sobą nie panując i roześmiał się na cały głos, a potem uściskał Suzie ze wszystkich sił. - Mówiłem, że jestem genialny! I ty też!<br>Puścił ją i dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego że zdumienie na jej twarzy powoli zmienia się w rozbawienie i jakiś rodzaj pobłażliwości.  
>- Jesteś przede wszystkim szurnięty - powiedziała dobitnie i też się roześmiała. - I gdzieś w połowie przestałam za tobą nadążać, ale to nic. Pete na pewno wie, co robi.<br>- O tak! - zawołał odruchowo. - To będzie bardzo dobry skaner z bardzo dobrego instytutu.  
>Suzie przez chwilę patrzyła na niego z uśmiechem - wyglądało na to, że rozbroił ją do reszty i że zapomniała, jak potraktował ją przed chwilą. I gdyby nie fakt, że ostatnio nie miał oczu dla nikogo poza pewną szczupłą blondynką...<br>- Nie myśl sobie, że zapomniałam, jaki byłeś paskudny - odezwała się w tym samym momencie, więc spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w podłogę. - Ale skoro rzeczywiście jesteś taki sprytny, to może ci to wybaczę. Pracuj pilnie.  
>Zerknął na nią szybko.<br>- Tak jest.  
>Zasalutowała mu, kiedy wsiadała do windy. Odruchowo odpowiedział tym samym i stał tak, gdy drzwi się zamykały, a ona nie przestawała się uśmiechać.<br>Potem mógł zabrać się do pracy. Dobrze. Skoro Pete życzył sobie skanera, to będzie go miał!  
>Zawrócił i puścił się biegiem do siebie, czując znajomy przypływ adrenaliny. Mógł działać, mógł się na coś przydać! Wyhamował z trudem pod drzwiami i wpadł do środka. Dotarł do skrzyni, w której wczoraj zostawił lunetę i zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać jej zawartość. Wreszcie znalazł to czego szukał - wydobył poszczególne części na podłogę, ułożył starannie na specjalnie przygotowanym płótnie i wrócił do biurka, żeby przejrzeć plany. Przestał zauważać upływ czasu - pomysł gonił kolejny pomysł, więc kreślił, notował i liczył, czekając aż kolejne trybiki machiny wskoczą na swoje miejsca, dokładnie tak jak lubił. Dopiero kiedy miał gotowy szkic całości i nie mógł się już doczekać, by to, co wymyślił, zaczęło nabierać realnych kształtów, jego wzrok padł na zegar zawieszony na ścianie.<br>_Szlag!_ Pora lunchu minęła dawno temu, a Rose tym razem po niego nie zeszła. Świetnie, miała dodatkowy argument, by sądzić, że znów nawalił.  
>Rzucił ołówek na stół, przeczesał nerwowo włosy palcami, zerwał się z miejsca i puścił biegiem w kierunku wind.<br>Mniej więcej w połowie drogi przypomniał sobie o służbowej komórce.


	15. Chapter 15

15.

Tłukła się bez sensu po swoim gabinecie. Od dłuższego czasu nie potrafiła znaleźć sobie miejsca. Skończyła wreszcie oba nieszczęsne raporty i nawet je oddała. A potem wypiła szybką kawę z Suzie, która musiała wracać do Edynburga. Sytuacja nie wyglądała tam zbyt różowo, ale nie z takimi zamieszkami sobie wcześniej radzili; Suzie była dobrej myśli, a ze względu na jej długoletnie doświadczenie i zajmowane stanowisko, Rose ufała jej intuicji.  
>Poza tym, cała ich rozmowa i tak kręciła się głównie wokół Klona. Zastępczyni Pete'a najwyraźniej pozostawała pod jego urokiem, bo cały czas podkreślała jego ogromną wiedzę i ponadprzeciętną inteligencję. I charyzmę. I śmiała się ze słowotoku, jakiego była świadkiem, kiedy tylko dotarła do niego na dobre idea projektu.<br>Rose czuła się przy niej jak kretynka - mogła tylko siedzieć i przytakiwać w co ciekawszych momentach.  
>Cholera, przy niej tak rzadko monologował po swojemu. Właściwie tylko raz, tamtego wieczoru, gdy rozmawiali w małej włoskiej knajpce. A potem... Potem oczywiście wszystko popsuła jakimiś głupimi scenami i od tego czasu wydawał się taki... Taki zamknięty w sobie, wycofany - zupełnie jak nie on. Brakowało jej tego radosnego bełkotu, brakowało jej zapału z jakim mówił nawet o drobiazgach. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że rzadko się śmiał.<br>Cóż, widocznie nie była już dla niego odpowiednim towarzystwem. Widocznie nadawała się do podróżowania w niebieskiej budce, ale do normalnego życia - już niekoniecznie. Właściwie nigdy nie była normalna. I dlatego teraz wystarczyła wyłącznie rozmowa z Suzie, żeby jakoś go przełamać. Żeby w końcu poczuł się swobodnie. Z Suzie, z obcą kobietą. Nie z nią.  
>Kiedy już pożegnała koleżankę, usiadła za biurkiem i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, próbując się opanować. Nie, to nie była zazdrość, to była po prostu rozpacz. W sumie nie powinno jej to dziwić - bo co właściwie miała mu teraz do zaoferowania? Szkolenia, jakie zagwarantował jej Pete, nigdy nie dałyby jej tak ogromnej wiedzy, jaką dysponował on. Nie dorastała mu nawet do pięt. I na dodatek po sześciu latach była po prostu wrakiem człowieka.<br>Powinna wczoraj ugryźć się w język, a nie zachowywać jak histeryczka. Owszem, wysłuchał jej, ale co innego mógł zrobić? Pocieszał ją jak umiał, ale przecież nie miał wyjścia, skoro wyła jak głupia, kompletnie nad sobą nie panując. Powinna zauważyć że tak naprawdę jest zmieszany, że ma ochotę uciec jak najdalej, ale nie - wolała wypruwać sobie przed nim flaki w poszukiwaniu zrozumienia.  
>I co dzięki temu zyskała? Po prostu zobaczył jaka jest naprawdę, zobaczył kim się stała - i miał jej dosyć. Nie został, chociaż go poprosiła. To znaczy... Został, ale nie tak jak chciała. Chciała żeby nie oddalał się nawet na krok, chciała żeby... Żeby kochał się z nią do rana, żeby pomógł jej zapomnieć, żeby oboje mogli wreszcie być razem, tylko dla siebie.<br>Cholera.  
>A on po prostu wyszedł, gdy upewnił się, że zasnęła.<br>Nie chciał jej. To było głupie, ale czuła się tak, jakby kolejny raz ją zostawił.  
>Choć z drugiej strony, co ona sama robiła przez te minione dni? Jak miał zostać, skoro, nie dość że była inna niż pamiętał, że była zła do szpiku kości - to jeszcze raniła go na każdym kroku?<br>Powinna pewnie powiedzieć „szukałam cię", nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, powinna wreszcie dać im jakąś nadzieję, jakieś zielone światło, cokolwiek!  
>I ciągle nie potrafiła tego zrobić. Ciągle męczyła go głupimi sformułowaniami, uciekała przed nim, odsuwała się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.<br>Co mogła mu zaoferować? Nie miała prawa obarczać go swoimi problemami. Zasługiwał na coś lepszego, na spokojne, dobre życie - bez poranionej, zwariowanej baby, która wiecznie plątałaby mu się pod nogami.  
>Nie miała tylko bladego pojęcia, jak zdoła to przeżyć. Jak zdoła poradzić sobie z jego utratą. Ale przecież nie mogła siłą zatrzymywać go przy sobie. Skoro tego właśnie chciał, musiała pozwolić mu odejść.<br>Pociągnęła nosem, czując się jak totalna idiotka. W ostatnim czasie przekonała się aż nazbyt dobrze, że użalanie się nad sobą nikomu nie pomogło. Jackie powtórzyła jej to wystarczającą ilość razy na przestrzeni ostatnich lat, próbując za wszelką cenę postawić ją do pionu. Jeszcze tego brakowało, by którykolwiek ze współpracowników zobaczył ją dziś w takim stanie. Już i tak wystarczająco jej nie lubili - nie miała zamiaru stawać się dodatkowo obiektem drwin. Zresztą, nie bardzo miała czas zastanawiać się nad sympatią ludzi, czy też jej brakiem Według oficjalnej wersji dla niewtajemniczonych szukała ważnego naukowca - człowieka o ponadprzeciętnej inteligencji, którego wiedza była diabelnie istotna dla Instytutu. Dobrze, że prawie nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy w jakim głębokim poważaniu ma tę wiedzę. I ile znaczy dla niej sam naukowiec. Jeszcze tylko tego brakowało, by domyślili się, że wypłakuje sobie za nim oczy. Chyba by tego nie zniosła.  
>No proszę, dochodziła pierwsza, a on nie przychodził. Obiecał, że zabierze ją na lunch, ale była dla niego tak mało istotna, że pewnie zwyczajnie zapomniał. A ona sama po prostu nie miała siły znów robić pierwszego kroku. Nie po tym, jak wyszedł z jej sypialni i nie po tym, jak jeszcze dziś rano pytał, co się właściwie dzieje. Cholera, to znaczyło, że nawet nie wpadło mu do głowy, by z nią zostać. Nawet nie brał pod uwagę takiej możliwości. Bo gdyby wziął, nie zadawałby teraz idiotycznych pytań.<br>Podniosła raptownie głowę, słysząc pukanie.  
><em>Cholera.<em>  
>- Chwileczkę! - zawołała, odruchowo sięgając do torebki po lusterko.<br>Szybko starła z twarzy ślady łez, wyprostowała się i oparła dłonie na blacie biurka, próbując powstrzymać ich drżenie.  
>- Proszę! - zawołała, mając nadzieję że jej głos brzmi zupełnie normalnie.<br>- Cześć, ja tylko na moment. - Drzwi gabinetu otworzyły się na całą szerokość i do środka wszedł Owen Harper, lekarz, z którym w trakcie swoich poszukiwań współpracowała dość blisko. - Możemy porozmawiać?  
>- Jasne - zgodziła się, próbując ukryć niechęć. - Siadaj.<br>Nigdy za nim nie przepadała. Miał co dziwnego w oczach, jakiś wyjątkowo łasicowaty wyraz, którego momentami po prostu nie potrafił ukryć i który zawsze powodował, że nabierała ochoty, by uciekać od niego jak najdalej. Ale nie miała wyjścia - była skazana na jego pomoc, bo pracował w Torchwood od kilku lat i Instytut nie posiadał obecnie innego lekarza o tak wysokich kwalifikacjach i z tak ogromnym doświadczeniem. Ojciec w zeszłym roku przyznał mu - dość niechętnie, ale jednak - siódmy próg dostępu i wówczas nie było już odwrotu. Wiedziała, że Owen jest cholernie dobrym fachowcem, że może na niego liczyć po każdym skoku - ale mimo to nigdy nie wyjaśniła mu do końca kogo naprawdę szuka. Pete popierał ją na całej linii. Czasem miała wrażenie, że rozumieją się bez słów; tak naprawdę tylko on jeden wiedział na pewno, że po zakończeniu misji nie zamierzała już tu wracać. I domyślała się, że gdyby tylko było trzeba, zrobiłby wszystko by zatuszować całą sprawę. Prawdę znali wyłącznie jego pierwsi zastępcy w poszczególnych czterech oddziałach - Toshiko Sato tutaj, w Londynie, Suzie Cosstello w Edynburgu, Rhys Williams w Cardiff i Peter O'Connelly w Belfaście. Ale nawet oni nie mieli pojęcia, ile naprawdę znaczył dla niej kosmita, którego szukała. I miała nadzieję, że nigdy nie będzie musiała im tego wyjaśniać. Wystarczył im przecież, w ramach sensacji, fakt że wcale nie jest dawno zaginioną i cudem odnalezioną córką. I że jej matka też nie jest tą, za którą się podaje. Zresztą, żadne z nich nigdy nie zniżyłoby się do jakiegoś wyjątkowo paskudnego wścibstwa i nie brałoby jej na spytki. Za dużo rzeczy już widzieli, pracując w Instytucie. Poza tym, Pete potrafił wyrobić sobie autorytet i chyba nikt nie odważyłby sprzeciwić się jego zaleceniom. A tym razem zalecenie było krótkie a konkretne: trzymać gęby na kłódkę.  
>Szkopuł w tym, że z Owenem sprawa wyglądała zupełnie inaczej.<br>Usiadł powoli naprzeciwko niej i pochylił się w jej kierunku. Poczuła niejasny dreszcz niepokoju i natychmiast skarciła się w duchu. Była po prostu przewrażliwiona. Nie mógł znać prawdy, a ona nie miała obowiązku się tłumaczyć. I nawet fakt, że od dłuższego czasu spotykał się z Tosh, że zamieszkali razem, też niczego tu nie zmieniał - ta ostatnia była zbyt wielką profesjonalistką, żeby cokolwiek mu zdradzić.  
>Dlaczego w takim razie nagle zaczęła się bać? Nauczyła się wierzyć swojej intuicji, przekonała się, że ona...<br>_Uspokój się, głupia._  
>- Jak tam, odpoczęłaś już po ostatnim skoku? - zagadnął Owen tonem towarzyskiej pogawędki i rozparł się wygodnie na krześle. - Wyjątkowo długo cię nie było tym razem.<br>- Jakoś sobie radzę - odpowiedziała, starając się by zabrzmiało to obojętnie. - Dzięki za troskę.  
>Cholera, czuła się jak na ringu przed ostatnim gongiem. Co za głupie wrażenie! Intuicja podpowiadała jej, że powinna jak najszybciej skończyć tę rozmowę - a z drugiej strony bała się, że to niczego nie zmieni, a tylko spowoduje, że Owen zacznie węszyć jeszcze bardziej.<br>_Szlag._  
>Wyglądało to tak, jakby nagle doznał olśnienia i zaczął domagać się nagrody za lata pracy nad projektem.<br>- Więc... - Zawiesił głos i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. - Powiesz mi teraz, po co właściwie była cała ta szopka?  
>- Nie rozumiem. - Postanowiła grać na zwłokę i dokładnie wybadać, do czego zmierza. - Możesz mówić jaśniej?<br>- Martwię się, to wszystko. Wyglądasz ostatnio jak własny cień, więc jako lekarz...  
>- Oszczędź sobie.<br>Zmarszczył brwi i pochylił się w jej stronę.  
>- No dobrze, zagrajmy w otwarte karty - powiedział powoli. - Powiedzmy, że znam się na ludziach. Żadna kobieta nie poświęca sześciu lat na szukanie jakiegoś tam naukowca.<br>Rzuciła mu spojrzenie, które powinno być ironiczne, ale na moment zabrakło jej tchu.  
>- No dobrze - mruknął w odpowiedzi. - Może i poświęca, jeśli jest świruską i ma poczucie misji. Ale to nie ty. Nie ten typ.<br>- Dziękuję, jesteś bardzo uprzejmy.  
>- Nie jesteś świruską, Rose - powtórzył głośniej. - I miałaś jasno określony cel.<br>- Streszczaj się, Owen, nie mam czasu na podchody.  
>- Dobrze - powiedział twardo. - Żadna kobieta nie wraca z poszukiwań naukowca zaryczana i zakrwawiona. A ty wracałaś.<br>Pociemniało jej w oczach.  
>- I nie zapominaj, że wiem jak funkcjonuje i do czego służy działo międzywymiarowe. I jak ogromne to jest ryzyko.<br>- Przestań, to moja praca.  
>- Jak każdego z nas. A nie naruszamy struktur między światami i raczej nie ryzykujemy życiem.<br>- Owen. - Było widocznie w jej tonie coś, co kazało mu przestać, bo odchylił się na krześle i spojrzał na nią wyczekująco. - Masz siódmy poziom dostępu. Wiesz doskonale, co to oznacza.  
>Opanowała się już i wiedziała, że brzmi dokładnie tak, jak chciała - sucho i profesjonalnie. Bez emocji.<br>- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć nic więcej - dokończyła dobitnie. - Więc jeśli nie masz innych spraw, to obawiam się że musimy już skończyć te rozmowę. Jestem zajęta.  
>Zagryzł wargi i zacisnął szczęki. Wiedziała doskonale, że jest wściekły. Opanował się sekundę później i spojrzał na nią spod oka, marszcząc czoło.<br>- Tosh ma dostęp do dziesiątego poziomu - wymruczał wreszcie leniwie. - Już jakiś czas temu udało mi się co nieco podejrzeć przez ramię.  
>- Nie wierzę, jest na to zbyt ostrożna. To na mnie nie działa, Harper.<br>- A wczoraj... - dokończył, zakładając nogę na nogę. - Wczoraj przypadkiem przyjrzałem się bliżej kubkowi po kawie. Temu, z którego pił twój John. Ludzie doprawdy powinni po sobie dokładniej sprzątać. Zwłaszcza w zakładowej stołówce.  
>Poczuła jak cała krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.<br>- On nie jest człowiekiem, prawda? Ma ludzkie DNA, ale nie tylko. Właściwie powiedziałbym, że jest kosmitą, gdyby nie ta interesująca domieszka.  
>Milczała przez chwilę, patrząc w te jego lekko zwężone źrenice i próbując starannie dobrać słowa. Wreszcie zdecydowała, że nie pora na subtelności. Mimo wszystko był cholernie inteligentny.<br>- Czego chcesz?  
>- No cóż... - Z zastanowieniem potarł czubek nosa. - Jak wiesz, jestem dość ambitny. Już rok siedzę na tym siódmym poziomie i trochę mi tam nudno.<br>- Daruj sobie, nic ode mnie nie dostaniesz - warknęła odruchowo.  
>- Ejże, zastanów się jeszcze - wpadł jej w słowo, przeciągając się mimowolnie. - W dobie takich niepokojów społecznych skandal w Torchwood będzie nie na miejscu. Taki... hmm, nawet nie nepotyzm. Po prostu jawne wykorzystywanie pieniędzy podatników do realizacji własnych celów. Szef, robiący wszystko, by uczynić zadość prywatnym marzeniom córki.<br>- Wynoś się! - rzuciła ostro, ledwo nad sobą panując. - I weź pod uwagę, że nikt ci nie uwierzy.  
>- Czyżby? - Ta leniwa nuta w jego głosie doprowadzała ją do szału. - Ja myślę, że uwierzą. Ale spokojnie, wszystko można zatuszować. Wystarczy mi na początek ósmy poziom.<br>- Chyba w snach.  
>- Oczywiście nic za darmo. Bo widzisz, marzą mi się pewne badania dla dobra ludzkości. Doskonale usprawiedliwią awans.<br>Zamilkła, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
>- Jeśli to jest to, co myślę - a DNA na to wskazuje - to jest to najprawdziwszy metakryzys, mam rację?<br>Nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć.  
>- A to z kolei znaczy, że jedna kropla jego krwi może zmienić przyszłość całej ra...<br>- Po moim trupie, rozumiesz? - wybuchnęła, zrywając się z krzesła. - Nie waż się do niego zbliżyć!  
>- Daj spokój, Rosie - szepnął. - Jeden mały teścik. Tylko jeden, nieinwazyjny. Pomyśl co będzie, jak się nie zgodzisz.<br>Mogłaby go w tym momencie osobiście odstrzelić. Nie miał prawa traktować Klona jak przedmiot, nie miał prawa grozić jej i jej rodzinie, nie miał prawa podważać autorytetu ojca. Nigdy nie czuła do nikogo takiej pogardy i obrzydzenia.  
>- Pierdol się, Harper.<br>- Sam nie lubię - rzucił sarkastycznie. - A co, czyżby twój kochaś nie potrafił sam się bronić? Byłby z niego świetny królik doświa...  
>- Zamknij się i wyjdź. - Wyszła zza biurka i szerokim gestem wskazała mu drzwi. - Jesteś nikim. I jeśli wspomnisz o tym chociaż słowem, osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś nie znalazł pracy w żadnym laboratorium w tym kraju.<br>- Ach tak? - Wstał powoli, a w jego głosie pojawiły się nagle ostre nuty. - Taka jesteś pewna swego? Zaryzykujesz rozpad Torchwood, zaryzykujesz dobro całego świata?  
>Minęła go i powoli sięgnęła do klamki.<br>- Raz już prawie rozwaliłam wszechświat, żeby znaleźć Johna, wiesz o tym - powiedziała głośno i dobitnie. - Jeśli będzie trzeba, zrobię to ponownie.  
>Szybko otworzyła drzwi. Przez chwilę patrzył na nią bez słowa, a w oczach miał najprawdziwszą furię i coś dziwnie złowrogiego, co sprawiło że poczuła się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie. Nie mogła jednak tego okazać, wiedziała doskonale - więc tylko uniosła wyżej głowę i spojrzała znacząco w kierunku wyjścia.<br>- Przepraszam - usłyszała w tej samej sekundzie i poczuła jak miękną jej kolana.  
>John wysunął się zza futryny i obrzucił ich oboje badawczym spojrzeniem.<br>- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał z pozoru spokojnie, patrząc Owenowi prosto w oczy. - Obiecałem, że będę, mam nadzieję że nie przeszkadzam...  
>- Nie, jest OK - stwierdziła Rose lodowatym tonem. - Doktor Harper i tak właśnie wychodził.<br>- Dokładnie - wycedził Owen przez zęby. - Akurat skończyliśmy.  
>Wysunął się z gabinetu z dziwną ostrożnością, starając się za wszelką cenę nie dotknąć jej nowego gościa, który oparł się swobodnie o futrynę i przyglądał mu się spod zmarszczonych brwi.<br>- Na razie! - zawołała za nim pogodnie Rose. A potem, kiedy Harper zniknął już w windzie, spojrzała szybko na Johna. Odwrócił się do niej, roześmiany  
>- Oj, to było genialne! - zawołał entuzjastycznie, odruchowo unosząc w górę rękę. - TY byłaś genialna! Jak zawsze zresztą. I co to ja miałem... Aha, bo widzisz, obiecałem ci ten lunch, ale zapomniałem, a teraz już nie wydają, więc ubłagałem tę panią z wąsem i w gumiakach, żeby dała nam dużo frytek. - Dopiero teraz zobaczyła że chowa za plecami dość pękatą papierową torbę. - To mi przypomina tamtą szkołę i ciebie z chochlą, tylko miałaś ładniejsze gumiaki. W ogóle jakoś ładniej wyglądałaś, więc...<br>Urwał gwałtownie na widok jej miny. Patrzyła w milczeniu, jak poważnieje, jak zmarszczki w kącikach jego oczu powoli znikają.  
>- Rose...? - odezwał się zmienionym głosem. Powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi i podszedł bliżej. Odłożył torbę z lunchem na biurko i usiadł na krawędzi. - Wszystko OK? Co ten idiota...<br>- Nic! - zapewniła szybko.  
><em>O wiele za szybko.<em>  
>Westchnął mimowolnie i lekko się przygarbił.<br>- Rose, nie mogę tak dłużej. Powiedz mi wreszcie, co robię źle, bo... - zawahał się, najwyraźniej szukając właściwych słów. Miał w głosie taką bezradność, że po prostu nie mogła tego znieść.  
>- Nic - szepnęła i zagryzła wargi. - To nie twoja wina.<br>Podniósł się i przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby chciał do niej podbiec i ją objąć, więc szybko podeszła z powrotem do biurka i usiadła w fotelu, bezpiecznie oddzielona od niego szerokim blatem. Nie chciała jego litości, to była chyba najgorsza rzecz jaka mogłaby jej się przytrafić. Gdyby został z poczucia obowiązku. Gdyby teraz zaczął się nad nią trząść. I...  
>Cholera. Swoją drogą, ciekawe ile właściwie usłyszał. Nie chciała by wiedział, że niektórzy tutaj mogą traktować go jak dziwoląga.<br>- Rose. - Jego głos był cichy i bardzo łagodny. - Skoro nic się nie dzieje, to dlaczego... Czego chciał ten idiota? Czy on ci...  
>- Nie martw się - wpadła mu w słowo, próbując nie dopuścić do kolejnych pytań. W odpowiedzi uniósł tylko brwi i patrzył na nią wyczekująco, więc zrozumiała że nie ma wyjścia. Westchnęła mimowolnie. - Ile słyszałeś? - spytała z rezygnacją.<br>- Wystarczająco dużo - uśmiechnął się przelotnie. - Mniej więcej od "pierdol się". Oooo, jesteś dobra. Jesteś bardzo dobra.  
>Odpowiedziała uśmiechem, wyczuwając uznanie w jego głosie. A potem zastygła w bezruchu, bo błyskawicznie przechylił się do przodu i, sięgając ponad blatem biurka, musnął jej policzek czubkami palców.<br>- Tak lepiej - mruknął cicho.  
>Zamrugała szybko i odsunęła się natychmiast, odchylając się na oparcie swojego fotela.<br>Zacisnął zęby i wyprostował się.  
>- Powiesz mi wreszcie, co się dzieje? Zaczynam...<br>- Nic, ja... - Gorączkowo myślała, jak uciec od tematu. - Ja tylko chciałam, żebyś dobrze się tu czuł, a nie żeby cię wykorzystywali do swoich dziwacznych eksperymentów i... Cholera, w ogóle nie powinieneś tego usłyszeć.  
>Przyglądał jej się badawczo; wiedziała dobrze, że jej nie uwierzył. Nie mógł, bo przecież ją znał, a to była tylko część prawdy.<br>- Nie martw się o mnie - powiedział powoli. - Ten Harper, czy jak mu tam, wygląda na zwykłego krzykacza z kompleksami. A poza tym, nikt mnie nie przebada na siłę.  
>- Ale chciałam... - zająknęła się. - Chciałam, żeby było normalnie.<br>- Kochanie - przerwał jej szybko. - Przypominam, że jestem wynikiem metakryzysu. Nigdy nie będę do końca normalny.  
>- Ani ja - szepnęła odruchowo.<br>Nie potrafiła wykrztusić nic więcej, bo jego "Kochanie" wypowiedziane lekko mrukliwym tonem wciąż tłukło jej się po głowie jak oszalałe.  
>- Więc chyba do siebie pasujemy - stwierdził spokojnie, nie odrywając od niej uważnego spojrzenia. - I możesz bez obaw powiedzieć, co cię gryzie.<br>- Ja...  
>- Rose, od rana jesteś... inna. - Pochylił się nad nią, zbliżając twarz do jej twarzy. - Nie próbuj mydlić mi oczu Harperem.<br>- Ale... - Gdyby tylko mogła, wcisnęłaby się głębiej w fotel, ale znowu nie miała już dokąd uciekać. - Nie, to tylko... To nie twoja wina, to ja...  
>- Rose - przerwał jej cicho i jakoś groźnie. - Co ty wygadujesz?<br>- Nie chciałeś mnie - wykrztusiła przez ściśnięte gardło. - Jaka mam być, skoro... Skoro mnie nie chciałeś?  
>Wyprostował się ponownie, patrząc na nią z niedowierzaniem.<br>- Ja?  
>- Prosiłam, żebyś został - mówiła coraz szybciej i nie dbała już o to, że zaraz się rozpłacze. - Prosiłam, a ty poszedłeś. Zostawiłeś mnie, chociaż chciałam...<br>- Rose... - Był potwornie blady. Widziała jak zdumienie na jego twarzy powoli zmienia się w wariacką radość. - Rose, przecież chciałem... Tylko nie mogłem, nie wczoraj... - Urwał, jakby szukał właściwych słów. - Byłaś w takim stanie, że nie...  
>- Chciałam, żebyś został naprawdę - powiedziała po prostu i poczuła, że płacze.<br>Cholera, była ostatnio wyłącznie rozhisteryzowanym kłębkiem nerwów, wiedziała że nikt z nią na dłuższą metę nie wytrzyma, więc...  
>Przechylił się lekko przez biurko i powoli ujął jej twarz w dłonie. Z bliska widziała już tylko jego oczy.<br>- Też chciałem zostać. Naprawdę.  
>W ciszy, która potem zapadła, liczył się tylko dotyk jego palców, tylko sposób, w jaki na nią patrzył. Przysunął się bliżej i pochylił się nad nią. Szumiało jej w głowie, puls dudnił w uszach jak oszalały i chciała już tylko poczuć to, co obiecywał jej bez słów. Odruchowo uniosła głowę i rozchyliła usta, czując jak gładzi kciukami jej mokre policzki.<br>A potem drgnęła wystraszona, bo w tę otaczającą ich ciszę wdarło się nagle pukanie i skrzypnięcie otwieranych drzwi.  
>- Rose, jesteś? Przepraszam, ale musisz szybko...<br>Toshiko Sato, vice szefowa Torchwood w Londynie, zatrzymała się na progu, wyraźnie zdezorientowana.  
>- Przepraszam - powtórzyła niepewnie. - Ale Pete wydzwania do mnie od dziesięciu minut. Mówi, że wyłączyłaś telefon. Masz natychmiast spotkać się z nim w Edynburgu.<br>Rose zamrugała szybko i odruchowo odchyliła się na oparcie fotela, z trudem wracając do rzeczywistości.  
><em>Torchwood. Praca. Zamieszki.<em> Cholera, musiał paść jej telefon, a ona nawet tego nie zauważyła! Ojciec będdzie wypominał jej brak profesjonalizmu przez następne lata.  
>John wyprostował się i wstał. Oparł się nonszalancko o biurko, patrząc na Tosh jak na wyjątkowo paskudny gatunek kosmity. Rose instynktownie podniosła się z miejsca, przystanęła obok niego i położyła dłoń na jego ręce.<br>- To jest John - powiedziała trochę drżącym głosem i odchrząknęła. - John Noble.  
>Toshiko zagryzła wargi i spojrzała na niego z zakłopotaniem.<br>- Miło mi - odezwała się cicho. - Pete mówił, że będziesz z nami pracował.  
>Rozluźnił się wyraźnie; może dlatego, że ponownie usłyszał "z nami", a nie "dla nas". Była za to Tosh bardzo wdzięczna. Dzięki takim słowom coraz częściej musiało docierać do niego że jest częścią zespołu, pełnoprawnym współpracownikiem, a nie tylko kimś na usługach Instytutu, kto odpracowuje długi.<br>- Cieszę się, że mogę się przydać - mruknął trochę niepewnie. - Jeśli macie jakieś nowe ciekawe pomysły, to... no wiesz.  
>Poczuła jak zaciska palce wokół jej dłoni i natychmiast oddała mu uścisk. Zerknął na nią z góry i mrugnął porozumiewawczo.<br>- Rose. - Toshiko przestąpiła niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę. - Musimy iść, błagam. Pete naprawdę się wścieka, teleport jest gotowy.  
>- Tak - zreflektowała się błyskawicznie pod wpływem jej naglącego spojrzenia. Tosh zaczynała wyglądać tak, jakby miała ochotę złapać ją za ramię i wywlec z biura siłą. - Tak, już biegnę.<br>_Szlag, znowu było nie tak!_ Już prawie wyjaśnili sobie nieporozumienia, już tak niewiele brakowało, by... Cholerna Tosh! Nie chciała, żeby cały Instytut natychmiast wziął ich na języki. Może zachowywała się jak durna małolata, ale czuła, że to było tylko ich. _Nareszcie tylko ich._ I powinno być wyjątkowe.  
>Sięgnęła za biurko, złapała torebkę i pobiegła do drzwi. Dopiero w progu odwróciła się instynktownie i poszukała spojrzenia Johna.<br>Patrzył na nią rozjaśnionymi oczami, więc odpowiedziała uśmiechem, z trudem powstrzymując się, by do niego nie podbiec i nie rzucić mu się na szyję.  
><em>Jeszcze nie teraz.<em>  
>- Wrócę - powiedziała cicho, niemal wypychając Tosh na korytarz. - Wrócę wieczorem.<br>- Będę czekał.  
>Tylko jedno zdanie, a czuła się tak, jak w chwili, kiedy TARDIS startowała, by wylądować w kolejnym ciekawym miejscu we wszechświecie. Odruchowo pomachała mu, przechylając na bok głowę.<br>- Do zobaczenia.  
>Cicho zamknęła gabinet i ruszyła za Tosh, czując się trochę jak we śnie. Powinna wziąć się w garść. Jak niby miała to zrobić, skoro wciąż widziała przed sobą tylko jedną twarz? Jak miała tego dokonać, skoro wciąż czuła dotyk jego palców i na samą myśl o tym robiło jej się duszno?<br>Pieprzony Edynburg!  
>Ojciec ją wzywał w trybie nagłym, sytuacja musiała być naprawdę poważna. A to wymagało maksimum skupienia, nawet jeśli miała tam lecieć tylko po to, by świecić oczami i stać murem za wielkim Tylerem. By ludzie widzieli, że sytuacja jest pod kontrolą.<br>Poza tym, powinna porozmawiać z Tosh o Owenie - wiedziała o tym od początku - a robiło jej się niedobrze na samą myśl o tej konfrontacji. Takie interesowne typki, dążące po trupach do celu zawsze budziły w niej obrzydzenie. I - na domiar złego - doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ta dziewczyna kocha Harpera. Zakładowe plotki dotykały każdego prędzej czy później, więc doskonale pamiętała, jak długą drogę przeszli ci dwoje, by w końcu zamieszkać razem. Wprawdzie nie potrafiła dociec, co właściwie miła i wartościowa Tosh widzi w tej oślizgłej kanalii, ale fakt pozostawał faktem.  
>Czy powinna teraz odbierać jej złudzenia? Nie miała wyboru, wiedziała, że jeżeli sama nie przeprowadzi tej rozmowy, będzie musiała donieść o tym Pete'owi, a wtedy sprawy skomplikują się jeszcze bardziej - Pete wywali Harpera od ręki i bez namysłu poda mu retcon. Może więc lepiej, by Tosh sama porozmawiała ze swoim chłopakiem? Tym bardziej że częściowo ponosiła winę za całą sytuację. To jednak z jej dokumentów Owen dowiedział się o wszystkim. No i była zastępczynią Pete'a, niezależnie od stosunków jakie łączyły ją z Harperem, miała odpowiednie uprawnienia.<br>Matko, co za chora sytuacja! Dlatego nigdy - nawet gdy ojcu minął gniew - nie przeszło jej przez myśl przejęcie stanowiska po Jake'u. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie miała takiej możliwości. Więzy krwi może by i mogły przestać stanowić problem, sporo było też pracowników, którzy właśnie dzięki Instytutowi poznali się i razem zamieszkiwali czy wręcz zakładali rodziny. Pewnie działo się tak dlatego, że nikt, kto nie pracował na codzień przy poszukiwaniach kosmitów, nie był w stanie zrozumieć zatrudnionych tu ludzi. Pewnie dlatego John...  
>Cholera, naprawdę powinna wziąć się w garść. Wszystkie jej myśli prędzej czy później wracały do niego, a przecież nie mogła sobie pozwolić na choćby chwilę roztargnienia, nie teraz. Owen mógł w każdej chwili zacząć sypać.<br>_Biedna Tosh._  
>- Rose? - dopiero teraz, gdy winda zatrzymała się wreszcie na ostatnim piętrze, zrozumiała, że Toshiko przygląda jej się badawczo już od dłuższego czasu.<br>- Tak? - spytała ze skruchą, próbując wrócić do rzeczywistości.  
>- On jest bardzo miły.<br>- Proszę?  
>- John. Jest miły. - Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.<br>- Tak, chyba tak.  
>- I wiesz co?<br>- Hmm?  
>- Ładnie razem wyglądacie.<br>Szybko spuściła głowę, czując że oblewa się rumieńcem. Cholera, naprawdę zachowywała się jak ostatnia smarkula, jakby pierwszy raz ktoś ją w życiu pokochał.  
>Wysiadła z windy i przystanęła gwałtownie. Zrozumiała że - w pewnym sensie - naprawdę tak było.<br>- Rose? - Tosh chyba opacznie zrozumiała jej milczenie. - Nie gniewaj się, nie chcę żebyś myślała, że się wtrącam, czy coś...  
>- Wiem.<br>Była tego pewna; Tosh po prostu dostrzegła od razu to, z czego większość mężczyzn nie zdawała sobie sprawy. Z całą swoją dobrocią nigdy nikogo celowo by nie skrzywdziła. Pewnie po prostu zadziałała jej kobieca intuicja, pewnie - ufając Owenowi, człowiekowi którego kochała - powiedziała gdzieś, kiedyś, o słowo za dużo.  
>- To dobrze. - Tosh odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy zatrzymały się przed drzwiami prowadzącymi do sali na ostatnim piętrze i zająknęła się lekko. - Wiesz, chciałam...<br>- Tak?  
>- Chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że dobrze, że go wreszcie znalazłaś.<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

16.

- Po moim trupie. - Głos Pete'a był śmiertelnie spokojny, ale twarz mu poczerwieniała. Zaciskał ręce w pięści i Rose wiedziała, ze żarty się skończyły. - Przeteleportujemy was jutro. Diabli wiedzą, czy z rana też nie trzeba będzie pięćsetny raz wyjaśniać im tego samego. I ilu z nich znów tu przylezie.  
>- Pete? - odezwała się cicho Tosh. - Oni się boją, przecież wiesz.<br>Teraz już sapał ze złości.  
>- Taa - burknął i rzucił im obu wściekłe spojrzenie. - Wiem przecież, nie musisz mnie pouczać. Dlatego musicie tu obie zostać.<br>- Ale ja... - Rose urwała raptownie, próbując zachować obojętny wyraz twarzy.  
>- Wiecie że teleportacja jest dozwolona tylko w szczególnych warunkach - warknął Pete - a pogody na śmigłowiec i tak nie ma. Koniec, kropka.<br>Rzadko odnosił się do niej aż tak ostro - ale wiedziała że tym razem naprawdę nie ma wyboru. Widocznie minione dni solidnie dały mu się we znaki. Nie dziwiła mu się. Spędziła zaledwie jedno popołudnie na nieoficjalnych pertraktacjach i chwilami zapominała, jak się nazywa. Padała z nóg. Po raz pierwszy protesty ludności trwały tak długo i nie mogła się pozbyć wrażenia, że gdyby ona, matka i Mickey nie zniknęli na tak długo, gdyby ojciec aż tak się o nich nie martwił, może zareagowałby szybciej i udałoby się stłumić wszystko w zarodku.  
>Trudno. Teraz i tak nie mogła już nic zrobić, mogła tylko stać za nim murem, jak zawsze.<br>Szkopuł w tym, że gdyby tylko było to możliwe, zrobiłaby wszystko, by stąd odlecieć. Chciała wrócić do Johna. Nie widziała go zaledwie parę godzin, a tęskniła za nim tak, że to aż bolało.  
>Cholera, miała tylko nadzieję, że tym razem dobrze ją zrozumiał. Miotała się gdzieś pomiędzy ogromną ulgą, że nie uważa jej wcale za aż tak beznadziejną, jak myślała, a potwornym strachem, że znów coś pójdzie nie tak, że znów coś ich od siebie oddali, znów miną się w połowie drogi. I - przynajmniej dziś - nie mogła nic zrobić, by temu zaradzić.<br>- Dobrze się czujesz? - zainteresował się nagle Pete. - Jakoś dziwnie wyglądasz.  
>Potrząsnęła głową, próbując zebrać myśli.<br>- Nie, ja tylko...  
>- A może znów odstawiasz te szopki z niejedzeniem? - spytał surowo. - Bo jeśli tak, to pamiętaj, że matka jeszcze ci nie wybaczyła tego ostatniego obiadu.<br>- Nie, skąd. - Uśmiechnęła się wymijająco. Tylko tego brakowało, żeby Jackie wkroczyła do akcji. - Po prostu nie miałam czasu jeść, to wszystko.  
>Pete obrzucił je obie ciężkim spojrzeniem.<br>- Zamówcie sobie kolację - polecił głosem człowieka nawykłego do wydawania poleceń.  
>Wymieniły znaczące spojrzenia i uśmiechnęły się do siebie.<br>- Nie, no, mówię serio - rzucił na odchodnym, wyraźnie zirytowany. - I wyśpijcie się. Chcę was tu widzieć jutro o siódmej rano.  
>- Tak jest - odpowiedziały jednocześnie, nie umawiając się, i omal nie wybuchnęły śmiechem.<br>- Zjedzmy razem - zaproponowała cicho Tosh, kiedy Pete wsiadł już do windy. - Nie znoszę jeść sama, a ostatnio mijam się nawet z Owenem, bo dyżury nam się nakładają.  
>Rose spoważniała momentalnie.<br>_Owen./_  
>Cholera, musiała koniecznie jeszcze dziś przeprowadzić tę rozmowę. Musiała zadziałać jak najszybciej. Może w czasie tej kolacji udałoby się to zrobić możliwie delikatnie? Nie miała wyjścia.<br>- Dobrze - przytaknęła ostrożnie. - Dobrze, tylko się przebiorę.  
>- To co, za kwadrans na dole?<br>- Dwadzieścia minut?  
>- Pól godziny - zdecydowała Tosh ze śmiechem. - Akurat zdążę się odświeżyć i zadzwonić do Owena.<br>- Dobrze.  
>Powoli weszła do swojego pokoju.<br>_Zadzwonić._  
>Dobrze, że Tosh była zajęta własnymi myślami - w przeciwnym razie rozszyfrowałaby ją w mgnieniu oka. Było jej niedobrze na myśl o tym, że znów będzie musiała coś zepsuć, znów zdecydować o czyimś życiu. I miała pewność, że można wyczytać to z jej twarzy. Ale nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Cholera, gdyby John tu był, zrozumiałby ją. Niczego na świecie nie była aż tak pewna. Wystarczyłoby mu powiedzieć...<br>Zaraz, dlaczego nie miałaby do niego zadzwonić? Teraz, natychmiast? Dostał przecież tę firmową komórkę, mogła bez problemu sprawdzić numer w wewnętrznej bazie Torchwood.  
>Chciała, żeby wiedział jak za nim tęskni. I że go potrzebuje. Musiała się upewnić, że on czuje to samo. Musiała upewnić jego, że do niego wróci.<br>Usiadła na łóżku i drżącymi rękami sięgnęła po telefon. Połączyła się z siecią i znalazła wszystkie dane. Nie zastanawiając się dłużej, wybrała numer.  
>Odebrał po trzecim dzwonku.<br>- Słucham?  
>Odetchnęła głęboko i odruchowo zacisnęła palce na komórce. Wszystko, co sobie tak starannie zaplanowała, wszystko co chciała mu powiedzieć, wydało jej się nagle głupie i ckliwe.<br>- Halo? - powtórzył niecierpliwie.  
>- John...? - zaczęła cicho. Nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę i przeraziła się, że jej nie poznał, albo nie usłyszał. - John, jesteś tam?<br>- Rose - odezwał się w końcu schrypniętym, nieswoim głosem. - Jestem. Witaj.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

Jackie Tyler w Torchwood czuła się zawsze jak ryba w wodzie. No, przynajmniej od momentu, kiedy dotarło do niej, że naprawdę jest żoną szefa. Teraz było podobnie - energicznie wpadła do środka i ruszyła szerokim korytarzem, odpowiadając na powitania pracowników.  
>Szczerze mówiąc, lubiła przejmować inicjatywę. Delikatnie wtrącanie się w sprawy innych nigdy nie stanowiło dla niej problemu. Nie, wcale nie wiedziała najlepiej, co jest dla nich dobre. Po prostu uważała, że szczęściu trzeba pomagać. Zwłaszcza jeśli dwoje ludzi niepotrzebnie się męczy. Poza tym, Pete siedział w Edynburgu kolejną dobę i po prostu nie miał zielonego pojęcia, jak wyglądają sprawy pomiędzy ich córką a Johnem. Nie tylko dlatego, że nie znał Rose tak dobrze jak ona, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że był facetem. Znaczyło to, że owszem, potrafił wyczuć chemię pomiędzy delikwentami, docenić dobry seks i dobre jedzenie, ale w kwestii tak zwanych uczuć wyższych na pewno pozostawał po męsku upośledzony. W związku z tym fakt, że od pewnego czasu po każdej konfrontacji z córką i z Johnem powtarzał jej: "Dobrze jest, Jacks, nie wtrącaj się", tylko wzmagał jej czujność.<br>Starała się, naprawdę się starała pozwolić Rose żyć po swojemu, tak jak robiła to zawsze. Bo przecież wcześniej też martwiła się potwornie - po tym jak córka zrezygnowała ze szkoły, czy po całej tej sprawie z jej ówczesnym chłopakiem. A później pojawił się Doktor i musiała zaakceptować fakt, że nie powstrzyma Rose przed podróżowaniem.  
>Mogła umierać ze strachu, mogła nie rozumieć takiego sposobu na życie, nie wspominając już o tym ile kosztował ją każdy dzień czekania na dźwięk nadlatującej TARDIS czy dzwonek telefonu.<br>Ale mimo to - choć nie zdobyła wykształcenia i nie przeczytała w życiu ton mądrych książek - jedno wiedziała na pewno: nie miała prawa ograniczać Rose, nie miała prawa zatrzymywać jej przy sobie siłą. Tym bardziej wiedząc, że dzięki tym podróżom jej córka jest szczęśliwa.  
>A teraz chciała tylko, żeby to wróciło! W ciągu minionych sześciu lat bała się o Rose bardziej niż kiedykolwiek przedtem. Serce jej się krajało, kiedy patrzyła - najpierw - jak córka całkowicie się poddaje, jak rezygnuje z życia, a potem jak stara się do tego życia powrócić po spotkaniu na plaży w Norwegii.<br>_Kolejne próby skoków, kolejne dni wypełnione nadzieją, kolejne rozczarowania._  
>Boże, momentami miała ochotę zamordować Pete'a, za to że jej to umożliwił, że pozwala jej się narażać. O mało się z nim wtedy się rozwiodła, właściwie gdyby nie Tony i gdyby nie cierpliwość męża, ten rozwód chyba doszedłby do skutku. Bo, tak naprawdę, potrzebowała długich miesięcy, by zrozumieć, że to właśnie Pete - zmuszając Rose do działania, wysyłając na szkolenia, wyrywając ją z letargu - w jakimś sensie ją uratował.<br>Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i weszła do windy. Jak mogłaby się do niego nie przywiązać, nie szanować go? Zaopiekował się przecież nimi obiema. Skoczył wtedy po Rose bez namysłu, a potem zaakceptował ją bez słowa skargi, choć nie była jego dzieckiem. Jackie wiedziała, że na początku zrobił to wyłącznie dla niej.  
>I wiedziała też, że teraz, po tych kilku latach, robi to już ze względu na samą Rose. Że kocha ją tak, jak Tony'ego.<br>Owszem, był ojcem na godziny, wychodził kiedy Mały jeszcze spał i wracał wieczorami, a czasem późno w nocy. Ale to, co przeszkadzało jej dwadzieścia parę lat temu w innej rzeczywistości, gdy była sama z małą córeczką, gdy musiała martwić się czy jutro będą mieli co włożyć do garnka, teraz przestało mieć znaczenie. Nie tylko dlatego, że byli bogaci, a ona miała ładnych parę lat więcej i nie wierzyła już w wielką, romantyczną miłość. Bardziej dlatego, że nie pozwalała dłużej, by drobiazgi zatruwały jej życie. I nauczyła się nie wymagać od mężczyzn rewelacyjnego poziomu empatii, tylko po prostu mówiła jasno, czego sobie życzy.  
>Z Petem było to bardzo łatwe. Wiedziała, że na początku chciał widzieć w niej swoją Jacks i mimowolnie to wykorzystała. A potem stracił głowę właśnie dla niej, bo pozostała sobą, bo nie owijała niczego w bawełnę. I dlatego, że dała mu Tony'ego. Tej rodowej dumy, tej bijącej po oczach radości, że wreszcie ma dziedzica, nie dało się z niczym porównać. Była rozczulająca i na swój sposób zabawna.<br>Nie, Pete nie okazał się bynajmniej jednym z tych uroczych tatusiów, którzy biegną do dziecka na każde zawołanie i bawią się z nim, kiedy tylko w weekend znajdą chwilę czasu. Właściwie nawet nie bardzo umiał się bawić. I nawet nie bardzo umiał go zagadywać. Ale miała pewność, że kocha synka, nawet jeśli nie potrafił tego okazać. Poznawała to po krótkich, pełnych dumy spojrzeniach, jakie posyłał Młodemu gdy myślał, że nikt go nie obserwuje. Po rozmowach ze współpracownikami w których mimochodem - rzadko, ale jednak - przemycał informacje o tym, co Tony potrafi. Po krótkim gardłowym śmiechu, który wyrwał mu się, gdy ostatnio Suzie Costello zażartowała, że rośnie mu godny następca.  
>Westchnęła mimowolnie, gdy winda przystanęła na ostatnim poziomie. Jak mogłaby nie kochać tego upartego choleryka i pieniacza o dobrym sercu? Pomijając już wszystkie inne jego zalety, nikt tak cudownie nie stawał jej okoniem tylko po to, by później, burcząc pod nosem, pozwolić jej na wszystko, co sobie wymyśli.<br>I nikt nie był tak dobry w łóżku.  
>Krótko mówiąc - do pełni szczęścia brakowało jej tylko tego, by jej córka też ułożyła sobie wreszcie życie.<br>I dlatego teraz, gdy pojawiło się jakieś światełko w tunelu, o mało nie zwariowała z radości. Bo John był inny. Bo - choćby nie wiem jak starała się wyzbyć egoizmu - cieszył ją nieludzko fakt, że nigdzie Rose nie zabierze. No, w każdym razie - nie w kosmos. Jego pojawienie się oznaczało koniec tych głupich skoków z narażeniem życia. A jednocześnie - John w pewnym stopniu BYŁ jak Doktor i mógł dać jej wszystko, za czym przez te lata tęskniła. Szkopuł w tym, by Rose jak najszybciej zrozumiała, że to może znaczyć o wiele więcej, niż podróże do gwiazd.  
>No cóż, na razie mijała kolejna doba, a tych dwoje wciąż nie dochodziło do porozumienia! Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Gdyby nie znała Rose tak dobrze i nie wiedziała, przez co przeszła, szukając Doktora, zastanowiłaby się pewnie, czy te skoki pomiędzy wymiarami nie rozregulowują aby gospodarki hormonalnej. Bo przecież w innej sytuacji żadna normalna kobieta nie powstrzymałaby się przed rzuceniem się na taki, hmm, interesujący okaz. W końcu nawet ona, sama przed sobą, niechętnie przyznawała, że woli to jego wcielenie od poprzedniego. Było wyjątkowo udane.<br>_Jak dobrze, że już się nie zmieni._  
>Na dodatek oznaczało to, że jej wnuki też będą wyjątkowo udane. Oczywiście w stosownym czasie, bo na razie była na nie stanowczo za młoda.<br>Zresztą, nie chodziło tylko o jego wygląd. Po prostu, w Johnie wyczuwała coś, czego Doktor nigdy nie miał. John nie wydawał jej się bezczelny i nieomylny. I, przy całej jego doktorowej charyzmie, na pewno nie brakowało mu odrobiny pokory. A taka odrobina, według Jackie, nie zaszkodziła jeszcze żadnemu mężczyźnie.  
>A jednocześnie - chwilami wydawał jej się potwornie zagubiony. Cholera, starała się mu pokazać, że nie ma w niej wroga, że może liczyć na jej wsparcie i miała nadzieję, że to do niego w jakiś sposób dotarło. Zależało jej na tym, by go ośmielić.<br>Szkoda tylko, że ta niemądra Rose wolała na razie celebrować swój ból po stracie Doktora, zamiast od razu przystąpić do rzeczy i pokazać mu, że są dla siebie stworzeni. Nawet chyba nie nazywała go po imieniu! A przecież od zawsze wiadomo, że to kobieta zdobywa mężczyznę. Musi tylko dołożyć wszelkich starań, by wyglądało na to, że jest odwrotnie! No dobrze, niby córka też miała prawo czuć się zagubiona, ale to mogło się kiedyś na niej zemścić. Mogła przegapić odpowiedni moment!  
>Jackie sapnęła z irytacją i zatrzymała się pod drzwiami które - jak sądziła - prowadziły do pracowni Johna.<br>Tak, najwyższy czas, by subtelnie zorientować się w sytuacji.  
>Naprawdę się niepokoiła, zwłaszcza odkąd nie przyszli na ten nieszczęsny obiad, a każdą rozmowę telefoniczną córka starała się odbębnić jak najszybciej, jakby miała coś do ukrycia. Jackie wiedziała, że próba skłonienia Rose do wykonania jakiegokolwiek kroku, skończy się fiaskiem. Ale może on będzie bardziej podatny na sugestie?<br>Podniosła rękę by zapukać i wtedy usłyszała jego roztrzęsiony głos.  
>- Jestem. Witaj.<br>Znieruchomiała na moment, opuściła rękę i błyskawicznie przyłożyła ucho do drzwi.  
>Poprzez serię trzasków i chrobotów dobiegł ją zaniepokojony głos córki.<br>- Bałam się że mnie nie słyszysz.  
>- Nie, jestem. - Coś upadło ze stukiem. - Chciałem się tylko przełączyć na głośnomówiący, bo muszę coś złożyć.<br>- Pomysł ojca?  
>- Poniekąd. Ale teraz już właściwie mój własny.<br>- Na pewno genialny. - Rose wyraźnie się uśmiechnęła. - Jak zawsze.  
>- O, tak!<br>_Moja krew,_ rozczuliła się Jackie pod drzwiami. _Wie, że mężczyzn trzeba chwalić._  
>Nie miała problemu z tym, że podsłuchuje. Musiała przecież wiedzieć, co się dzieje, ktoś powinien trzymać rękę na pulsie. Poza tym, nikogo w ten sposób nie krzywdziła, a wręcz przeciwnie - gdyby coś poszło nie tak, mogłaby pomóc. No i może, jeśli usłyszałaby wystarczająco wiele, nie musiałaby wyciągać z nich wszystkiego siłą.<br>Tymczasem za drzwiami zapadła cisza, jakby żadne z nich nie wiedziało, co dalej powiedzieć.  
>- John? - odezwała się wreszcie Rose i Jackie o mało nie padła z wrażenia.<br>_Nareszcie._  
>- Tak? - spytał natychmiast.<br>- John, ja...  
>- Ja też. - W jego głosie słychać było śmiech i Jackie poczuła przypływ irytacji. Gadali jak potłuczeni. Przestała cokolwiek z tego rozumieć, a nie lubiła czuć się wyrzucona poza nawias.<br>- Gdyby nie Tosh, to... - zająknęła się wyraźnie.  
>- O, tak! - powtórzył po swojemu, bardzo szybko.<br>- I wiesz...  
>- Hmm?<br>- Chciałabym już wrócić.  
>- Ja... - zaciął się lekko. - Też chcę żebyś wróciła. Kiedy będziesz?<br>- Dopiero jutro.  
>- Co?<br>- Nie wiem dokładnie. Ojciec... Pewnie jutro. Może koło południa.  
>- Poczekam tu na ciebie.<br>- Oszalałeś - zaśmiała się cicho. - Wracaj do domu, ja...  
>- Nie. Poczekam.<br>Nie odpowiadała przez dłuższą chwilę.  
>- Rose? - ponaglił ją delikatnie.<br>- Tak? - Ściszyła głos, więc jej matka w desperacji prawie przyssała się do drzwi, próbując usłyszeć, co będzie dalej.  
>- Rose, ja...<br>Donośny łomot rozdarł powietrze; Jackie wyprostowała się momentalnie, czując jak szybko bije jej serce.  
><em>Jasna cholera.<em>  
>W ferworze podsłuchiwania nie zauważyła, że zapomniana, wyładowana do ostatnich granic torebka zsuwa jej się z ramienia. Teraz właśnie grzmotnęła malowniczo o podłogę, a jej zawartość rozsypała się na wszystkie strony. Szlag, Tony majstrował coś przy zamku zanim wyszła. Przejawiał ostatnimi czasy ogromne zainteresowanie jeśli chodziło o śrubki i inne drobne metalowe gadżety - i musiał coś, z właściwym sobie zacięciem, rozwalić na amen.<br>Klnąc pod nosem, ukucnęła szybko i zaczęła zbierać pomadki, tusz do rzęs, portfel i metalowe autka. Gorączkowo upychając wszystko w torebce, usłyszała tylko ciche: "Muszę kończyć, ktoś idzie" i szybkie "Dobranoc" wyszeptane przez Rose takim tonem, jakby miała zamiar doprowadzić do tego, by padła sieć jej operatora.  
>Właśnie walczyła z opornym zamkiem, usiłując jednocześnie wstać i przygładzić włosy, kiedy drzwi pracowni otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem.<br>- O. - John spojrzał na nią i mrugnął powoli, wyraźnie zdezorientowany. - To ty.  
>- Cześć! - wykrzyknęła natychmiast, trochę zbyt entuzjastycznie, kurczowo ściskając w dłoni pasek nieszczęsnej torebki. - Pomyślałam, że wpadnę cię tu odwiedzić i... Tony rozwalił mi zamek. Wszystko się wysypało.<br>Utknęła, wpatrując się w niego niewinnym wzrokiem. Uśmiechnął się tylko tym swoim wszechwiedzącym, lekko zarozumiałym uśmieszkiem - zupełnie jak Tamten - więc odruchowo, wystudiowanym gestem, wyciągnęła do niego dłoń.  
>Pomógł jej wstać i bez słowa otworzył przed nią drzwi rozpaczliwie zagraconej pracowni.<br>- Boże, co za burdel! - wyrwało jej się mimochodem.  
>Szedł tuż za nią, i mogłaby się założyć, że natychmiast przybrał męczeński wyraz twarzy i wzniósł oczy do sufitu - ale kiedy błyskawicznie obejrzała się przez ramię wyglądał zupełnie normalnie i zerkał na nią z właściwym sobie życzliwym zainteresowaniem.<br>- Co to jest? - spytała z ciekawością, rzucając torebkę na biurko i klękając przy wyjątkowo długiej lunecie, opartej o ścianę. - Wygląda jak teleskop, ale...  
>- Nie! Nienienie! - Doskoczył do niej błyskawicznie i delikatnie odciągnął ją na bok. - Nie. Lepiej tego nie dotykaj.<br>Dopiero teraz zauważyła, że nadepnęła na wyjątkowo skomplikowane plany, rysunki techniczne i obliczenia, rozpisane na wielkiej płachcie rozesłanej wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Potulnie pozwoliła posadzić się na krześle przy biurku i spojrzała na niego wyczekująco.  
>- Nad czym pracujesz?<br>- Projekt Pete'a - odparł natychmiast, lekko napiętym głosem. - Na razie w fazie prób.  
>Oparł się lekko o blat, zakładając ręce na piersi, z właściwą sobie nonszalancją. Westchnęła ciężko.<br>- Aha. - Fizyka i astronomia wypełnione technicznym bełkotem nigdy jej specjalnie nie obchodziły. Skoro sprawiało mu to przyjemność, to proszę bardzo, niech sobie rysuje. Skoro miało pomóc Torchwood i jej mężowi - tym bardziej. Ona tymczasem miała ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Musiała tylko pamiętać, że - teoretycznie - nic przed chwilą nie usłyszała. O niczym nie miała pojęcia. No, może poza oficjalną wersją wydarzeń.  
>- Pete mówił, że potrzebuje Rose w Edynburgu - zaczęła ostrożnie, patrząc na niego niewinnym wzrokiem. - Nie wiesz, kiedy wracają?<br>- Jutro - rzucił krótko. - A co?  
>- Nic. - Ponownie westchnęła, obserwując go spod rzęs. - Po prostu zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek dotrzecie do nas na ten obiad.<br>- Jak tylko będziemy mogli - uśmiechnął się wymijająco. - Na razie nie umieramy z głodu, nie martw się.  
>- Właśnie widzę - zauważyła sarkastycznie, wskazując brodą blat biurka zastawiony kubkami po herbacie. - Chwilowo wystarcza ci teina?<br>Wzruszył ramionami i nagle dotarło do niej, że mimo tej pozornie swobodnej pozy, cały czas jest lekko zdenerwowany. To wciąż było dziwne uczucie - oglądać go pozbawionego właściwej mu pewności siebie, czy wręcz bezczelności. Takiego... pogubionego. Nawet kiedy uśmiechał się całym sobą, było w tym uśmiechu coś nowego. Mogła się tylko domyślać, że niczego nie wie naprawdę i że Rose dała mu do wiwatu bardziej, niż ktokolwiek mógłby przypuszczać.  
><em>Cholera.<em>  
>Jackie wiedziała dobrze, że - w mniemaniu jej córki - po prostu na to zasłużył. Ale z drugiej strony, nie mógł przecież bez końca odpowiadać za błędy Tamtego. Na dodatek był facetem i kosmitą jednocześnie. Co za straszna kombinacja! Taki to już w ogóle nigdy nie poprosi o pomoc i będzie wychodził z założenia, że jakoś przetrwa, albo zginie.<br>Znała się na tym, ba - była wręcz ekspertem. Miała w końcu wprawę, czyż nie? Wszyscy mężczyźni byli tacy sami. Tony, który rozbijał sobie kolanka i domagał się, żeby pocałowała skaleczenie i Pete, który ryczał wielkim głosem po tym, jak ostatnio rozciął sobie palec o puszkę z piwem. A teraz John. Musiała tylko ustalić, gdzie dokładnie umiejscowione są obrażenia.  
><em>Pomijając wszystko inne - w końcu każdy facet jest trochę jak kosmita.<em>  
>Intuicyjnie wychyliła się do przodu na swoim koślawym krześle i dotknęła lekko jego ramienia.<br>- Jak sobie radzisz?  
>Wzdrygnął się, wyraźnie zaskoczony.<br>- Dz-dziękuję, nieźle - zająknął się. - Wiesz, Pete zlecił mi teraz to zadanie, zejdzie mi na to trochę czasu. Trzeba skalibrować teleskop, który da Torchwood możliwość obserwacji na szeroką skalę, tak żeby już nie powtórzyły się takie akcje jak poprzednio. Dlatego trzeba tylko obrać odpowiednie współrzędne i... jakby ci to... i już będziemy bez...  
>- Nie - przerwała mu cicho, zaciskając palce wokół jego nadgarstka. - Pytałam, jak sobie radzisz z Rose.<br>- Och. - Umilkł na dłuższą chwilę i po jego ukradkowym, pełnym obaw spojrzeniu na drzwi zorientowała się, że mimowolnie szuka drogi ucieczki. - Och, my... Cóż...  
>Uśmiechnęła się, próbując spojrzeć mu w oczy.<br>- Wszystko się ułoży - powiedziała spokojnie i pogłaskała go po rękawie. - Zobaczysz.  
>Znieruchomiał i powoli spojrzał jej w twarz.<br>- Nie wiem - mruknął cicho i Jackie omal z wrażenia nie spadła z krzesła.  
>Tamten już dawno by zwiał, albo przynajmniej zmienił temat. Boże, gdzie jej córka miała oczy? Na co jeszcze czekała?<br>- Czego nie wiesz? - spytała ostrożnie.  
>Pokręcił głową, więc odruchowo znów złapała go za rękaw.<br>- Szukała cię sześć lat - powiedziała szybko. - Więc skoro po trzech dniach i trzech nocach rozmawia z tobą tak, jak dzisiaj, to masz siłę prze...  
>Urwała gwałtownie i zakryła sobie usta ręką. Cholera, nie nadawała się do konspiracji. Spodziewała się, że on się teraz zdenerwuje albo wręcz ją wyrzuci - ale tylko uśmiechnął się smutno.<br>- Podsłuchiwałaś.  
>- Przypadkiem - mruknęła obronnym tonem. - Masz głośnego loud speakera w komórce. Dobrze, że wreszcie cię znalazła.<br>Roześmiał się, a potem nagle spoważniał.  
>- Nie mnie szukała - wyrwało mu się. - Przeze mnie tylko płacze.<br>Sekundę później spojrzał na Jackie z niedowierzaniem, jakby ledwo docierało do niego, że powiedział to na głos.  
>Błyskawicznie oderwał się od biurka i odwrócił się do niej tyłem.<br>Wstała z krzesła i stanęła za nim.  
>- To dobrze - powiedziała spokojnie.<br>- Dobrze? - rzucił przez ramię, trochę piskliwie, jak zawsze kiedy się denerwował. - Płacze od trzech dni, a ty mi mówisz...  
>- Przez sześć lat nie umiała. Od czasu, jak pożegnaliście się na plaży.<br>- Nie możesz wiedzieć...  
>- Wiem - przerwała mu gwałtownie. - Uwierz, nie mogłeś powiedzieć mi nic lepszego.<br>Nie odwrócił się więcej. Z bliska widziała tylko zarys jego napiętych ramion i pleców, ale nie odważyła się już go dotknąć.  
>- Więc... - zaczęła swobodnie, mając nadzieję, że to pozwoli mu się jakoś pozbierać. - Kiedy jutro wróci, przyprowadź ją na ten obiad, co? Jak ją znam, i tak ma w lodówce tylko światło.<br>- OK - przytaknął stłumionym głosem i odwrócił się wreszcie, starannie unikając patrzenia jej w twarz. - Powiem jej. Będziemy.  
>- Nareszcie - stwierdziła Jackie z udawaną ulgą. Prawda była taka, że umierała z ciekawości, jak to wszystko się rozwija, a ponieważ nie mogła do końca wierzyć relacjom Pete'a, musiała w końcu zobaczyć ich razem po tych wspólnie przeżytych dniach. - Powiedzmy o czwartej?<br>Czy dobrze obstawiała, że jednak nie poszli jeszcze do łóżka?  
>Na pewno nie poszli. Święta Matko Gallifrey, czy jak tam się nazywała ta jego planeta - naprawdę, na co ta dziewczyna czekała?<br>- Czwarta, ok - powtórzył mechanicznie, jakby recytował wyuczoną lekcję. - Poczekam tu na nią i...  
>- Zaraz - przerwała mu raptownie. - Tutaj?<br>- Tak. Nie chcę wracać bez niej do domu.  
>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. Ciekawe, czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co powiedział - właśnie on, były Pan Czasu, dla którego liczyły się tylko przygody i podróże.<br>- W takim razie - zaczęła powoli - powinieneś się tu jakoś zorganizować.  
>Uniósł lekko brwi.<br>- W gabinecie Rose jest łóżko polowe - wyjaśniła cicho, patrząc mu w twarz. - Wiele razy tu nocowała, mówiła że nie opłaca jej się wracać na noc.  
>Wpatrywał się w nią, wyraźnie wstrząśnięty.<br>- Stoi za szafą - dokończyła łagodnie. - Możesz je sobie tu znieść, będzie ci wygodniej.  
>Pokiwał szybko głową, jakby cały czas nie umiał znaleźć słów.<br>- A tymczasem - przypomniała sobie nagle, zdejmując z biurka torbę - przyniosłam ci coś dobrego. Na przetrwanie.  
>Zdecydowanym ruchem rozpięła naderwany zamek i wyciągnęła ze środka plastikowy pojemnik pełen babeczek ze srebrnymi kulkami. Kątem oka zobaczyła jego szeroki uśmiech.<br>- Bananowe? - wybuchnął z entuzjazmem. - Bananowe, nie wierzę! Skąd wiedziałaś?  
>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, a potem wyciągnęła rękę, wspięła się na palce i pogłaskała go po włosach.<br>- Od Rose - wyjaśniła cicho. - Tylko takie jadła przez tych sześć lat.  
>Nie odpowiedział. Znów szybko spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w podłogę.<br>Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę, próbując znaleźć właściwe słowa.  
>- Tobie też pewnie nie było łatwo.<br>Wciąż się nie odzywał, więc westchnęła mimowolnie i założyła nogę na nogę.  
>- Tak jak nam wszystkim - zauważyła. - Czasem myślałam o... No wiesz. O tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy wtedy zginęli. I... Może to głupie, ale też o naszych rzeczach. Lubiłam to mieszkanie.<br>- Zabrałem rzeczy - dobiegło ją z boku.  
>- Co? - Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. - Ty...<br>- Wróciłem tam potem... Na krótko. Nie mogłem... Zabrałem parę drobiazgów, które Rose lubiła. O których mówiła.  
>- Dziękuję - szepnęła mimowolnie.<br>Uśmiechnął się przelotnie.  
>- Jak wychodziłem, nawrzeszczała na mnie jakaś kobieta. Były we dwie, ta druga mówiła do niej "Bev". To ta twoja znajoma od długich telefonów?<br>Zerwała się z miejsca i uściskała go, nie zastanawiając się ani chwili. Znieruchomiał na moment, a potem zdawkowo poklepał ją po plecach. Wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy go wreszcie puściła.  
>- To Bev! To ona! - zawołała, kiedy w zakłopotaniu wichrzył sobie włosy. - O mój Boże, przeżyła to!<br>- No, ja myślę - rzucił pozornie beztroskim tonem. - Była bardzo, ale to bardzo żywotna, kiedy goniła mnie do samych drzwi TARDIS, wymachując parasolką i każąc odwalić się od rzeczy Tylerów.  
>Jackie roześmiała się przez łzy.<br>- To na pewno Bev - zapewniła go, pociągając nosem. - Przepraszam cię za nią, ona... Nie mogłam jej... Nie mogła cię rozpoznać, bo...  
>- Cóż - przerwał jej po swojemu, lekko wzruszając ramionami. - Nie wyglądała na taką, która uwierzy, że pozwalasz córce podróżować z kosmitą w niebieskiej budce. Więc może lepiej, że mnie nie poznała.<br>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie. No tak, zawsze była inna. Tym bardziej przy praktycznej Bev. Teraz na przykład ze wszystkich sił życzyła sobie, by jej córka ułożyła sobie życie z tym kosmitą. Znaczy, z trochę innym, ale jednak tym. I to bez budki.  
>Cholera, tak strasznie chciała żeby im się udało! Nie tylko dlatego że wiedziała jak to jest - kochać kogoś, kto jest kopią tego drugiego. Nie tylko dlatego, że chciała dla Rose jak najlepiej. Najbardziej dlatego, że oboje zasługiwali na wszystko co najlepsze. Potwornie się bała, że coś pójdzie nie tak. Obwarowałaby się najchętniej ze wszystkich stron, taki był jej pierwszy odruch. Tamtego mogła przecież w kółko prosić, by Rose była bezpieczna. By zawsze wracała do domu. Tamtemu mogła powtarzać: "Nigdy jej nie zawiedź".<br>I właściwie dziś przyszła tu z podobnym zamiarem. Żeby wyłożyć swoje racje. Ale John miał w oczach coś, co sprawiało, że nie chciała tego robić.  
>Po prostu poczuła, że już nie musi.<br>- Wiesz - mruknęła w końcu, chcąc jakoś rozładować pełną napięcia ciszę. - Skoro chcesz tu zostać do jutra, to ja skoczę do was i przywiozę ci jakieś rzeczy.  
><em>Muszę przecież zobaczyć, jak<em>_ się urządziliście._  
>Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nią z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem.<br>- Nie... - Zająknął się. - Nie musisz przecież...  
>Uśmiechnęła się i lekko poklepała go po ręce.<br>- Ale chcę.


	18. Chapter 18

18.

Oczywiście nic mu nie powiedziała. To znaczy, nic ważnego i odkrywczego. Wystarczyło, że usłyszała jego głos, wystarczyło że wyobraziła sobie, jak włącza głośnik w komórce, próbując jednocześnie wkręcić jakąś wyjątkowo ważną śrubkę i wysuwając przy tym czubek języka - i już.  
>Wszystkie starannie przygotowane zdania wyparowały jej z głowy. Co tam jakieś wynurzenia! Liczył się tylko ten moment, gdy lekko załamał mu się głos - wtedy gdy bezwiednie nazwała go po imieniu.<br>Sekundę później wiedziała, że nigdy już nie będzie umiała mówić do niego inaczej. A potem był tylko jego cichy śmiech. I wszystkie te momenty, kiedy zaczynał mówić dokładnie to samo, co ona chciała powiedzieć. I gdy kończył za nią rozpoczęte zdania.  
>Najważniejsze, że będzie na nią czekał.<br>Cholera, pewnie dla kogoś z zewnątrz ta rozmowa nie miała żadnego sensu, może nawet język Sycorax byłby bardziej czytelny - ale i tak wiedziała, że on zrozumiał. I że, kiedy już wróci do Londynu, niepotrzebne im będą kolejne słowa.  
>Boże, gdyby tylko mogła jeszcze dziś tam polecieć! Natychmiast. Ale nie było na to szans, nie śmiałaby teraz zostawić ojca, była mu potrzebna. A poza tym, musiała jak najszybciej i jak najdelikatniej załatwić całą sprawę z Owenem.<br>Wzdrygnęła się na samą myśl o tym. Normalnie powinna już dawno donieść o wszystkim, cała sprawa aż prosiła się o zastosowanie protokołu awaryjnego. Jednak była pewna, że Pete nie zastanawiałby się ani sekundy. Na pewno natychmiast podałby Harperowi retcon i bezzwłocznie usunął z posady.  
>Nie chciała działać w taki sposób. Głównie ze względu na Tosh. Ale też dlatego, że samego Owena również nie była w stanie zupełnie przekreślić. W końcu - jaki by nie był - w ciągu minionych lat mogła na niego liczyć zawsze, o każdej porze dnia i nocy. Po każdym powrocie z akcji. Nieważne, czy chodziło mu tylko o karierę, czy też robił to ze względu na przysięgę Hipokratesa. Po prostu zbyt wiele mu zawdzięczała. Dlatego wolała załatwić sprawę polubownie.<br>Westchnęła i poszła do łazienki, by się odświeżyć przed kolacją. Stojąc przed lustrem, układała w myślach rozmowę z Tosh. Jak właściwie powinna zacząć, u licha? Nie miała bladego pojęcia.  
>Szybko poprawiła makijaż i związała włosy. Zamknęła właśnie drzwi łazienki i sięgała po torebkę, kiedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.<br>Zdziwiona, podeszła bliżej, przeklinając brak wizjera. Cholera, widocznie stare nawyki już zawsze będą ją prześladować. Szkolenia zrobiły swoje - tylko raz, jeden jedyny, na tamtej ciemnej pustej ulicy, kiedy z daleka widziała wyłącznie uśmiech i rozwiane włosy Doktora, w nosie miała wszystkie protokoły bezpieczeństwa.  
>Tylko raz.<br>- Kto tam? - spytała krótko.  
>- To ja - dobiegł ją stłumiony głos Tosh. - Mogę wejść?<br>- Jasne. - Otworzyła prędko i wpuściła koleżankę do pokoju.  
>- Musimy porozmawiać - szepnęła Tosh, nerwowo splatając palce. - Przepraszam, wiem że miałyśmy...<br>- Nieważne. - Jeden rzut oka na jej twarz wystarczył, by domyśliła się, że Tosh wie o wszystkim. I że przyszła tu jak po wyrok. - Nieważne, siadaj proszę - powtórzyła uspokajającym tonem.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko i wcisnęła się w fotel w kącie pokoju, obserwując jak Rose siada na brzegu łóżka naprzeciwko niej.<br>- Rozmawiałam przed chwilą z Owenem - zaczęła natychmiast, nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy. - Powiedział mi, że... No, o tym co się dziś stało.  
>- Co dokładnie powiedział? - spytała cicho Rose, bo nagle uświadomiła sobie, że mógł trochę po swojemu ubarwić wersję wydarzeń, żeby maksymalnie się wybielić.<br>- Przyznał się - szepnęła Tosh z wyraźnym trudem. - Przyznał się co chciał zrobić i czym mu zagroziłaś i... Rose, tak mi przykro! Nie miałam pojęcia, że widział akta, byłam głupia i ślepa...  
>- Nie, nie... - mruknęła uspokajająco. - To nie tak. Po prostu mu ufałaś.<br>Tosh zagryzła wargi i spuściła głowę. Przez chwilę siedziały w zupełnym milczeniu - Rose patrzyła na koleżankę, oscylując gdzieś pomiędzy ulgą, że nie musiała zaczynać tej rozmowy, a współczuciem, które niemal wykręcało jej trzewia na drugą stronę. W normalnych okolicznościach - jeszcze parę lat temu, w innym wszechświecie, w innym życiu, zanim przestała być nadmiernie wylewna, zanim przekonała się, że za każde ujawnienie swoich prawdziwych uczuć trzeba zapłacić - pewnie natychmiast przytuliłaby Toshiko Sato. Albo przynajmniej wzięła ją za rękę. Ale teraz zwyczajnie nie miała odwagi.  
>Cholera, co się z nią działo?<br>Tosh pociągnęła nosem i podniosła na nią mokre oczy.  
>- Powiesz Pete'owi? - spytała drżącym głosem. - Tu wchodzi protokół awaryjny numer sześć, wiesz o tym...<br>- Tak - mruknęła Rose, starając się uważnie dobierać słowa. - Ale Pete jest zajęty, sama widzisz. Dlatego chciałam zgłosić to jego zastępcy.  
>Tosh zamrugała powoli, jakby nie od razu dotarł do niej sens tych słów.<br>- Po prostu dopilnuj, żeby Owen trzymał się od tego z daleka, ok? - doprecyzowała szybko. - Nie chcę mieszać we wszystko ojca, dopóki nie ma takiej konieczności. Poza tym... - zawahała się. - Stracilibyśmy dobrego fachowca.  
>Uśmiechnęła się krzepiąco, bo Tosh nie odrywała od niej wzroku.<br>- Dziękuję - szepnęła po chwili. - Nawet nie wiesz, jak... Nie spodziewałam się... Ale Pete...  
>- Pete'a zostaw mnie - rzuciła Rose. - Poradzę sobie.<br>- Ale...  
>- Mówię ci, pilnuj tylko Owena. Trzeba to wszystko jakoś kontrolować. Cytując moją matkę: faceci są jak dzieci we mgle. Giną bez pomocy kobiet.<br>Tosh uśmiechnęła się wreszcie.  
>- Dziękuję - powtórzyła. - Nie myślałam, że... To znaczy...<br>- Myślałaś, że nie umiem naginać reguł? Że polecę z jęzorem? - upewniła się Rose żartobliwie. - No wiesz!  
>- Nie, nie! - wybuchnęła Tosh, wychylając się gwałtownie do przodu i łapiąc ją za rękę. - Ja... Wiedziałam, że zawsze można na ciebie liczyć. Tylko... No wiesz... Czasem miałam wrażenie, że nie masz ochoty na rozmowy i na jakieś wspólne wyjścia z ludźmi, więc wolałam się nie narzucać.<br>Siedziała przez chwilę bez ruchu, bo słowa Tosh uświadomiły jej nagle, że może nie byłaby aż tak samotna przez te lata, gdyby nie izolowała się na własne życzenie. Założyła że wszyscy traktują ją jak zapaleńca, jak wariatkę, dla której nie liczy się nic poza pracą, poza tą jedną misją. A teraz nagle okazywało się, że być może - jak vice szefowa Torchwood - wyczuwali że chce tylko świętego spokoju. Cholera, gdyby dotarło to do niej wcześniej, może byłoby jej łatwiej.  
>A poza tym... Poza tym, czuła się jak idiotka. Bo czasami, w ciągu tych minionych sześciu lat, zdarzało jej się myśleć że Tosh, choć piekielnie inteligentna, nie jest wystarczająco charyzmatyczna, by zostać zastępczynią ojca. Owszem, z czasem zrozumiała, że Pete nigdy nie oddawał dowództwa komuś silniejszemu od siebie. Nie tylko dlatego, że trzymał wszystkich twardą ręką i trudno byłoby kogoś takiego znaleźć. Nie tylko dlatego, że za długo walczył, by Torchwood nie było militarne i obawiał się buntu na pokładzie jak ognia. Wiedziała doskonale, że jedynym, który byłby w stanie dorównać mu autorytetem jest Jake - ale on za bardzo kochał pracę w terenie, był zbyt leniwy i raczej unikał odpowiedzialności. Dlatego świetnie się z ojcem rozumieli.<br>Za to Toshiko... Potrafiła się świetnie zorganizować, ale momentami sprawiała wrażenie, jakby bała się narzucić komukolwiek swoją wolę. Była jak... jak szara myszka - zbyt łagodna i zbyt nijaka.  
><em>Jasne, Rose Tyler. Bo sama jesteś ostatnio wzorem pewności siebie i przebojowości!<em>  
>Cholera, ile trzeba odwagi, by do końca chronić swojego chłopaka, nawet wiedząc, że może on być skończoną świnią? I by od razu przyjść wyjaśnić sprawę, wiedząc czym to grozi?<br>Zawstydzona, powoli, z wahaniem, odwróciła dłoń i ścisnęła lekko palce Tosh.  
>- Poradzimy sobie - odezwała się wreszcie - I wiesz, chyba teraz już zgłodniałam.<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

19.

Łóżko polowe było nadspodziewanie wygodne, a dźwięki wydawane przez całą tę maszynerię, którą zarzucił go Pete przypominały łagodne, uspokajające mruczenie TARDIS. Czuł się dziwnie bezpieczny i - nareszcie, po tych wszystkich dniach - na swoim miejscu. Wbrew jego obawom, żaden z pracowników nie traktował go jak ubogiego krewnego, co znaczyło, że Tyler naprawdę świetnie wszystko zorganizował. Ten dziwny respekt, ten irytujący element rywalizacji, niechęć w stosunku do ojca Rose, jaka męczyła go odkąd się tu znalazł - wszystko to powoli stawało się coraz mniej ważne. Z dnia na dzień bardziej szanował tego człowieka - za takt, dyskrecję, za osiągnięcia, za bycie dobrym strategiem.  
>I Jackie! Z trudem przyznawał się do tego sam przed sobą, ale zawsze się jej trochę obawiał. Trochę go bawiła. I jednocześnie - jej też nie mógł nie podziwiać.<br>Wiedział doskonale, że przyszła tu dziś głównie ze względu na córkę. I podświadomie spodziewał się długiej umoralniającej przemowy, na myśl o której natychmiast doznawał szczękościsku. Coś w stylu: "Nigdy jej nie zawiedź."  
>Ku jego ogromnemu zdumieniu, nie powiedziała tego. Owszem, przyszła na rozpoznanie terenu, był pewien - ale patrzyła na niego inaczej, niż kiedyś. Tak jakby - choć zawsze ratował je obie z opresji - tym razem on potrzebował opieki.<br>Jeżył się w środku na samą myśl o tym, bo przecież coraz lepiej sobie radził, ale i tak zakasowała go zupełnie propozycją podrzucenia mu rzeczy. Zawsze była niesamowita - żadna inna jego towarzyszka nie miała takiej matki. I żadna inna matka nie zaakceptowała go tak szybko i tak naturalnie, mimo wszystkich jego wad, mimo tego, co udało mu się schrzanić po drodze. To wyglądało tak, jakby troszczyła się o niego tak samo, jak o Rose. A potem... Tyle czasu był sam, że zdążył zupełnie zapomnieć, jakie to uczucie.  
>Właściwie dobrze, że Jackie o nic nie prosiła, niczego nie zażądała. Żadnych deklaracji, żadnych pytań.<br>Zjedli razem bananowe muffinki, gubiąc kilka srebrnych kuleczek, a potem przywiozła mu koszulkę na zmianę i dodatkową torbę jedzenia. Oczywiście nie wątpił, że przy okazji dokładnie sprawdziła, jak się z Rose urządzili i usiłowała ustalić kto gdzie śpi. Efekt tych oględzin musiał zrobić na niej spore wrażenie, bo koszulka miała nadruk z krową.  
>Ale i tak zwyczajnie się wzruszył.<br>Coś zgrzytnęło i pisnęło cicho w rozrzuconej po piwnicy maszynerii, by za chwilę znów przerodzić się w jednostajny szum. Właściwie do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu już tylko Rose.  
><em>Jutro.<em>  
>Westchnął i wcisnął nos w poduszkę, którą znalazł w jej biurze, razem z materacem.<br>Pachniała nią. To był znajomy, ledwo wyczuwalny owocowy zapach, którego nie pomyliłby z żadnym innym. Tak samo pachniała tamta kurtka, którą zostawiła niedbale przerzuconą przez barierkę w TARDIS zanim odeszła - i którą miał ochotę w pierwszym odruchu wyrzucić w kosmos. Tak pachniały wszystkie inne rzeczy, które potem znajdował - beztrosko zostawiane w różnych pomieszczeniach. Upychał je w pierwszej lepszej szafie i starał się wyrzucić z pamięci, tak jak wszystko inne. Jak czyjeś blond włosy, dostrzeżony kątem oka zalotny uśmiech, charakterystyczną wadę wymowy.  
>Żadnej innej towarzyszce nie pozwalał się później naprawdę rozgościć. Nawet Donna trzymała wszystkie ubrania w jednym pokoju, nie tylko dlatego że tak było jej najwygodniej. Wiedział, że to głupie. Ale czuł, że gdyby udostępnił im całą TARDIS, to byłoby tak, jakby zgodził się ostatecznie, by ktoś zajął miejsce Rose. Wiedział, że nie wolno mu jej szukać, że to jedyny sposób by była bezpieczna - a jednak podświadomie wciąż czekał na jej powrót.<br>Teraz już nie musiał. To znaczy, musiał, ale znacznie krócej. Zabawne - była po prostu w innym mieście, a on zachowywał się jak ostatni dureń i tęsknił za nią tak, jakby znów dzieliły ich całe galaktyki. Czekał już tylko na to, by móc wreszcie naprawdę jej dotknąć, naprawdę ją poczuć. Od kiedy dziś rano powiedziała mu, że chciała by został, od kiedy do jego skołowanego umysłu dotarło co to naprawdę oznacza, od kiedy ta cholerna Tosh wpakowała się do gabinetu z polecenia tego cholernego Pete'a - kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić. Szedł do siebie, usiłując ułożyć w głowie gotowy właściwie schemat lunety. Jakieś szczątki informacji o sposobach konstruowania teleskopu na szeroką skalę tłukły mu się bezwładnie z tyłu czaszki, uporczywie domagając się by wreszcie powiązał jedno z drugim - a on i tak mógł myśleć tylko o spojrzeniu, jakie Rose rzuciła mu na pożegnanie. Tylko o jej pełnych ustach, tylko o jej piersiach i biodrach.  
>Jęknął mimowolnie i niecierpliwie przewrócił się na drugi bok, wciąż otoczony tym wszechobecnym, owocowym zapachem.<br>_Jasna cholera._  
>Przecież kiedyś, w tysiąc dziewięćset trzynastym roku, był już człowiekiem. I nawet się zakochał. Ale nigdy aż tak nie pragnął żadnej kobiety. I nigdy by nie pomyślał że seks - a raczej jego brak - może stanowić aż taki problem.<br>_Rose._ Widocznie tylko ona potrafiła doprowadzić do tego, że ciemniało mu w oczach z pożądania.  
>Żeby już było jutro. Chciał po prostu wrócić z nią do domu. Nawet nie pamiętał momentu, kiedy zaczął tak nazywać to małe mieszkanko. To było równie oczywiste jak oddychanie. I pomyśleć, że kiedyś - gdy tkwili uwięzieni na odległej planecie, a ona zaczęła niewinną rozmowę o wspólnym życiu, osiedleniu się i kredycie - miał ochotę zwiewać gdzie pieprz rośnie. Teraz już nie chciał. Nie tylko dlatego że nie miał dokąd uciekać. Ale też dlatego, że nie miał takiej potrzeby. Owszem, czasem bywały momenty, gdy rozpaczliwie chciał przyspieszyć, chciał żeby coś zaczęło się dziać, chciał poczuć znajomą adrenalinę, ten dreszczyk towarzyszący kolejnym przygodom. Ale nawet i to pragnienie tutaj było inne. Pewnie dlatego, że pierwszy raz od setek lat nie musiał nigdzie się spieszyć. Nie był odpowiedzialny za cały wszechświat. To była ogromna ulga - wiedzieć, że ktoś zdjął z niego tę odpowiedzialność.<br>_Wszechświat za Rose._  
>Świetna wymiana.<br>To znaczy, dalej bał się jak jasna cholera - że coś się popsuje, że ona się rozmyśli. Ale jednocześnie coraz częściej docierało do niego, że tylko od nich dwojga zależy, czy rzeczywiście tutaj utkną, czy po prostu wezmą sprawy w swoje ręce i zaczną działać. Tak właściwie - już przecież zaczęli. Żył tu zaledwie kilka dni, a już udało mu się pomóc w drobiazgach. A to durne pragnienie gnania wciąż i wciąż do przodu też mógł przecież zaspokoić, znalazłby sposób. Chciał podróżować z Rose - może nie mieli już niebieskiej budki, ale w tym świecie też musiało być coś do zrobienia, niepokoje społeczne, o jakich ciągle słyszał, były tego jawnym dowodem. Poza tym - może nie potrafił już dać jej gwiazd, ale istniało tyle innych pięknych miejsc, które chciał jej pokazać. Choćby prawdziwy Nowy Jork. I Barcelonę. Miasto Barcelonę.  
><em>Szlag.<em>  
>Już postanowił. Zabierze ją tam natychmiast, jak tylko wszystko między nimi do końca się poukłada. Już niewiele brakowało. Na przykład - może było już za późno, by wyjaśnić Rose całą sprawę z Donną, ale wiedział na pewno, że musi powiedzieć jej o Dziale Międzywymiarowym. O tym, że być może uda się, w niewielkim stopniu, ale jednak przywrócić je na moment do życia. Wszystko dlatego, że obiecał jej nie okłamywać. I dlatego, że w jakiś sposób był jej to winien.<br>_I Tamtemu._  
>Paskudna była ta myśl, cholernie niewygodna - świadomość że zawdzięcza mu jednak całkiem sporo - ale wiedział, że nie ma innej drogi. Wiedział, że na jego miejscu chciałby za wszelką cenę upewnić się, że postąpił słusznie. A Rose... Zasługiwała na prawdziwe pożegnanie. Widział jaka jest rozbita, czuł że momentami wydaje jej się, że nie była dość dobra, by z nim podróżować, że zostawił ją właśnie z tego powodu. I chciał odkręcić to za wszelką cenę. Chciał, by usłyszała od Tamtego, że to nieprawda. Po to, by oni, tutaj, mogli zacząć z naprawdę czystą kartą.<br>Tylko że...  
>Cholera, a jeśli ją straci? Jeszcze na dobre jej nie odzyskał, jeszcze nie był wcale pewny jej powrotu. Co jeśli...<br>_Kurwa mać_. Podniósł się, zacisnął zęby i gwałtownie zwinął na pół poduszkę, a potem opadł ponownie na materac.  
>Może w takim razie...<br>Ale przecież obiecał.  
>Po kolejnych kilku minutach wgapiania się w sufit zrozumiał, że i tak powie jej prawdę, prędzej czy później. Musiał tylko zyskać pewność, że naprawienie Działa jest możliwe. A potem wymyślić sposób, jak tego dokonać.<br>Dopiero wtedy miał prawo w ogóle zaczynać rozmowę na ten temat. Szybciej nie powinien robić Rose złudnych nadziei, dość już przeżyła.  
>Teraz najważniejsze, by wróciła. By wróciła do niego.<br>Zamknął oczy, mając nadzieję że kiedy zaśnie, czas litościwie przyspieszy. Wtulił nos w poduszkę i zacisnął powieki.  
><em>Nic z tego.<em>  
>Linie cholernego czasu pozostawały nieubłagane, niemal namacalnie czuł upływ kolejnych długich sekund, a w głowie wciąż i wciąż miał obraz zaczepnego, seksownego uśmiechu i zarys pełnych piersi.<br>Było mu gorąco.  
><em>Wciąż i wciąż.<em>  
>Aż do bólu w lędźwiach.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

20.

Otworzył oczy i przez chwilę leżał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w sufit. Potem wróciły wspomnienia poprzedniego dnia - całe to wariactwo z zamieszkami, Pete, Toshiko. Rose.  
><em>Rose.<em>  
>Miała wracać dziś w południe.<br>_Jasna cholera!_  
>Błyskawicznie odrzucił koc, zerwał się na równe nogi i popędził do biurka, na którym zostawił wczoraj komórkę. Spojrzał na wyświetlacz i odetchnął z ulgą. Była dopiero siódma rano.<br>W pierwszym odruchu chciał natychmiast do niej zadzwonić. Chciał ją usłyszeć i powiedzieć jej... Nieważne co. Chciał ją po prostu usłyszeć. A jeszcze bardziej chciał, żeby było dużo później niż teraz.  
>Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że musi być padnięta po wczorajszych negocjacjach. Że pewnie śpi i tylko by ją niepotrzebnie obudził.<br>_Szlag._  
>I co niby miał teraz ze sobą zrobić? Zostało jeszcze tyle czasu! Energia po prostu go rozpierała, a jednocześnie - wiedział doskonale, że nie będzie w stanie skupić się na pracy nad teleskopem. W obecnym stanie ducha nie był nawet pewien, czy zdołałby dodać dwa do dwóch. Bo zamieszki zamieszkami, ale przecież jemu też należało się coś od życia.<br>Spojrzał niechętnie na rozłożone na podłodze plany i opartą o ścianę lunetę.  
>Tak, tylko co niby w takim razie miał powiedzieć Pete'owi? Opcja: "Wiesz, prawda jest taka, że jeśli natychmiast nie dostanę twojej córki, zobaczysz gówno, a nie teleskop" chyba jednak nie wchodziła w rachubę.<br>Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę udusi się w tej ciasnej klitce. Cholera, może powinien choćby pobiegać, powinien jakoś zaplanować sobie te długie godziny czekania?  
>Bieganie było dobre. Pomagało oczyścić umysł z niepotrzebnych myśli, dostarczało pozytywnych emocji, przyspieszało krążenie.<br>_Dlaczego nie?_  
>Z ulgą opadł na krzesło i wciągnął trampki. Narzucił bluzę i szybko wyszedł ze swojej piwnicy, modląc się w duchu, by nie spotkać po drodze żadnego znajomego pracownika. Nie bardzo miał ochotę tłumaczyć komukolwiek, co robi w Instytucie o tak wczesnej porze.<br>Szczęście mu sprzyjało - natknął się tylko na kilka tych młodych pracownic z działu osobowego. Kiedy uśmiechnął się do nich przelotnie, odprowadziły go zaciekawionymi spojrzeniami. Cóż, przynajmniej nie wgapiały się w niego tak jawnie, jak poprzednim razem, kiedy jechali razem windą. To na pewno była ta sama ekipa, pamiętał doskonale zwłaszcza jedną z nich, drobną blondynkę.  
>Cóż, widocznie - na swoje szczęście - powoli przestawał budzić sensację.<br>Wyszedł przed budynek instytutu i natychmiast ruszył przed siebie.  
><em>O tak!<em>  
>Dokładnie tego potrzebował. Wiatr znad Tamizy dmuchał mu w twarz i szarpał materiał koszulki. Przyspieszył mimowolnie, żeby rzucić mu wyzwanie. Miał ochotę roześmiać się na cały głos. To było takie znajome! Ciepły podmuch we włosach, trampki uderzające rytmicznie o płytki chodnika, krótki, równy oddech.<br>_Szybciej!_  
>Puścił się pędem wzdłuż Waterloo Bridge, wpatrzony we wschodzące nad rzeką słońce. Mijał po drodze innych biegaczy i staruszków, dla których noc widocznie okazała się za długa. Wreszcie, zdyszany, przystanął na którymś z trawników, pochylił się i oparł dłonie na kolanach, próbując uspokoić oddech.<br>_Wystarczy._  
>Czuł się jak nowo narodzony. Zawrócił i równym truchtem pobiegł w stronę Instytutu, uśmiechając się odruchowo do przechodniów.<br>Wpadł do środka i zjechał na swój poziom. Usiłował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie widział prysznice dla pracowników; posapując przez nos dokopał się do dna torby, którą wczoraj zostawiła mu Jackie. Wyjął z niej ręcznik i koszulkę z krową, a potem ruszył w głąb piwnicy, mimowolnie rozrysowując sobie w głowie plan budynku wywieszony w głównym holu. O ile dobrze zauważył, łazienki dla pracowników były na samym końcu tego korytarza. I rzeczywiście - trafił bez problemu.  
>Wziął szybki prysznic; prychał radośnie, kiedy chłodna woda spływała mu po ciele.<br>_Cudowne uczucie._  
>Wytarł się energicznie, wciągnął ubranie i wrócił do siebie, zastanawiając się, co zrobić z resztą dnia.<br>Powoli dotarło do niego, że zaczyna być głodny. Zjadł resztę babeczek z wczoraj, a potem kilka kanapek, które Jackie staranie opakowała i nie wiadomo po co przyozdobiła zieleniną.  
>Wreszcie uklęknął na podłodze i przyjrzał się z uwagą niedokończonemu schematowi. Jeszcze tylko kilka obliczeń. Kilka kresek...<br>W totalnym szale twórczym ledwo zanotował fakt, że minęło sporo czasu. Dopiero burczenie w żołądku przypomniało mu, że nie samą pracą żyje człowiek.  
><em>I były kosmita.<em>  
>Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i spojrzał z zadowoleniem na plątaninę linii i wykresów. Schemat był właściwie gotowy. A on sam był genialny, to nie ulegało wątpliwości.<br>_Oby tylko nie okazało się, że Torchwood nie ma którejś z części._  
>Energicznie podniósł się z podłogi i sięgnął po komórkę. Wykręcił numer Rose, ale po kilku sygnałach dotarło do niego, że widocznie nie może odebrać. Cholera, bo przecież chyba nie unikała go znowu celowo?<br>Szlag, niczego już nie był pewien. Ale przecież, gdyby nie zamierzała mieć z nim nic wspólnego, jej głos nie brzmiałby wczoraj w taki sposób.  
>Uspokojony, odłożył telefon i z zastanowieniem potarł skórę na karku.<br>_Oby tylko Pete nie przetrzymywał jej tam zbyt długo._  
>Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie na schemat i powoli wyszedł na korytarz. Naprawdę solidnie zgłodniał. Ciekawe, co serwowali dziś w stołówce jako specjalność dnia.<br>Wysiadając na trzecim piętrze, złapał się na tym, że wciąż trochę dziwi go całą ta sytuacja. Wciąż nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do tego że ma - jakby na to nie spojrzeć - normalne, poukładane życie. Pracuje w określonych godzinach, jada przygotowane przez kogoś kanapki na śniadanie. I lunch w zakładowym barku. I ma dokąd wracać.  
><em>Do domu.<em>  
>A na dodatek, ta kilkudniowa rutyna wcale go nie zabijała. Wręcz przeciwnie. Dawała mu poczucie pewności, jakiejś stabilizacji, której właściwie nigdy nie miał. Albo miał bardzo dawno temu, w zupełnie innym wymiarze, w innej postaci. Bo przecież kontraktowych małżeństw Władców Czasu w żaden sposób nie mógł porównać z uczuciami, jakie żywił do Rose. Były tak silne, że bał się choćby spróbować nazwać je po imieniu.<br>Otworzył drzwi stołówki, podszedł do lady z frytkami i zamówił ogromną porcję. Właściwie nigdy nie miał dość tego wynalazku. Usiadł przy jednym z licznych wolnych stolików i jadł powoli. Zdążył pochłonąć już połowę, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się nagle i do środka wszedł ten cholerny lekarz, który wczoraj próbował grozić Rose.  
>Szczerze mówiąc, to była całkiem niezła konfrontacja. Jego dziewczyna dała facetowi popalić, tak jak tylko ona potrafiła. Najpierw chciał interweniować, ale potem słuchał jej z przyjemnością, a w uszach dźwięczały mu te lekko wibrujące nutki, jakie pojawiały się w jej głosie zawsze, kiedy uparcie dowodziła swoich racji.<br>_Zdenerwowałeś moją mamę. Nikomu nie wolno denerwować mojej mamy!_  
>Uśmiechnął się na samo wspomnienie, a potem spoważniał. Owszem, nie zamierzał podkopywać jej autorytetu i wchodzić jej w paradę - dlatego wczoraj nie wdawał się w zbędne dyskusje. Uważał jednak, że trzeba na wszelki wypadek dodatkowo podkreślić pewne rzeczy. Na przykład to, że Rose nie jest sama. Załatwienie spraw krótko i po męsku zawsze przynosiło zadowalające efekty - zwłaszcza jeśli nadarzała się okazja.<br>Spokojnie przełknął kolejną frytkę i wyprostował się mimowolnie, lekko mrużąc oczy. Tamten go zauważył, był tego pewien - ale najpierw ruszył niespiesznie w kierunku lady. Dopiero, kiedy już odebrał od obsługi solidnie wyładowaną tacę, odwrócił się powoli. Było coś łasicowatego i przebiegłego w tych jego wystudiowanych ruchach. Spotkali się wzrokiem ponad stolikami.  
>John instynktownie wychylił się do przodu i lekko skinął lekarzowi ręką. Tamten zawahał się wyraźnie, a potem podszedł bliżej. Odstawił tacę i opadł z lekko znudzoną miną na krzesło naprzeciwko rozmówcy.<br>Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem.  
>- Cześć, jestem John. John Noble. - Wyciągnął rękę ponad stolikiem.<br>Lekarz zerknął na niego spode łba.  
>- Owen Harper - mruknął po chwili.<br>Z bliska nie wyglądał wcale groźnie, choć można było w nim wyczuć jakiś rodzaj desperacji. Pragnienie dorównania lepszym od siebie? Pragnienie czynu? Pragnienie, by wyjść z cienia?  
>Chyba wszystko naraz.<br>John obserwował go przez moment w milczeniu. Kto wie, może odzywała się jego beznadziejna wiara w rodzaj ludzki, ale prawda była taka, że Owen wcale nie wydał mu się z gruntu zły. Raczej zagubiony. Nadrabiający miną. Krzyczący całkiem głośno w nadziei, że ktoś go wreszcie usłyszy i doceni. I cholernie inteligentny. Oraz sprytny.  
>Tyle tylko, że ten spryt go najwidoczniej czasem gubił.<br>- No? - zagadnął teraz niecierpliwie, zerkając z niepokojem na swojego rozmówcę. - Chciałeś o czymś pogadać?  
>- Raczej coś ustalić - sprecyzował spokojnie, pochylając się nad blatem i patrząc Owenowi w oczy. - Nie groź jej więcej.<br>- Proszę?  
>- Po prostu: nie waż się.<br>- Stary, nie wiem co wczoraj słyszałeś, ale...  
>- Wystarczająco dużo. Po prostu nie próbuj takich sztuczek.<br>- Bo co, przywalisz mi? - upewnił się Harper zaczepnie.  
>- Nie. - Zamrugał powoli i oparł łokcie na stole. - Wolę inne metody.<br>- Jakie?  
>- Nieważne. Zostaw ją w spokoju. Naucz się, że nie jest już sama.<br>- Co ty tam wiesz? Nie było cię tu.  
>John odchylił się odruchowo na oparcie krzesła. Cios był celny i Harper musiał to wyczuć.<br>- Nie było cię - powtórzył ze złością. - Nie składałeś jej do kupy za każdym razem, jak wracała ranna. Nie słuchałeś, jak bredziła w malignie, że chce doktora. Nawet nie reagowała, jak zapewniałem, że przecież nim jestem, do cholery.  
>Gdyby tylko mógł, odwróciłby się teraz i uciekł jak najdalej od tego miejsca i od oskarżycielskiego tonu Owena. Ale nie potrafił.<br>Mógł tylko spróbować jakoś pogodzić się z tym, że przeszła o wiele więcej niż przypuszczał. I że - ona też - nie o wszystkim mu powiedziała. Cholera, nie miał pojęcia jak sobie z tym radzić.  
>- Dobrze się czujesz? - spytał Owen, zerkając na niego badawczo.<br>- Tak - zareagował machinalnie. - Ja zawsze dobrze... Wszystko OK.  
>- Słuchaj. - Jego rozmówca najwidoczniej zrozumiał, że zyskał chwilową przewagę. - Niech do ciebie dotrze, że nie chcę dla niej źle, jasne? Taki fach.<br>Opanował się z trudem.  
>- Przysięga Hipokratesa tak cię nastraja?<br>- Raczej dobro nau...  
>- Tak czy inaczej - przerwał mu John, wracając powoli do równowagi - wiedz że doceniam to, co dla niej zrobiłeś.<br>- OK.  
>- Ale jeśli spróbujesz jeszcze raz jej zaszkodzić, pogadamy inaczej.<br>- OK. - Owen uniósł ręce w obronnym geście. - Rozumiem. Twoja kobieta.  
>Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Brzmiało genialnie.<br>- I jeszcze jedna rzecz - dorzucił po chwili, patrząc twardo na Harpera. - Rose już to wyjaśniła, ale na wszelki wypadek powtórzę. Nie poddam się żadnym testom. I nie bój się, umiem sam zadbać o swoje interesy.  
>Owen spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w podłogę.<br>- Jasne - szepnął, nieznacznie przeciągając słowa. - Tylko, biorąc pod uwagę aspekt naukowy...  
>- Przestań.<br>- Nie, no serio. Pomyślałeś, co będzie, jak zachorujesz?  
>- Nie zachoruję.<br>- Ale naprawdę, jeśli coś cię dopadnie? Zaryzykujesz, że znów zostanie sama?  
>Przez chwilę ponownie w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem.<br>- Jedna próbka - uściślił lekarz. - Badania nieinwazyjne. Żebym w razie czego wiedział, jak cię leczyć. - Wyszczerzył się. - Dla twojego dobra.  
>Już wiedział, że nie ma wyjścia. Zdecydował kiedy tylko Owen skończył mówić. Ale to nie znaczyło, że zamierzał dawać mu przewagę.<br>- Dobrze. - Wzruszył ramionami, w nadziei że jego rozmówca nie zauważy, jak wstrząsnął nim fakt, że Rose mogłaby znów być zdana tylko na siebie. - Zgadzam się, ale pod jednym warunkiem.  
>- Jakim?<br>- Chcę gwarancji na piśmie. - Spojrzał ostro na Harpera. - Dasz mi zapewnienie, że wykorzystasz wyniki tylko, jeśli coś mi się stanie.  
>- Ale...<br>- Że nie będą użyte w żadnym innym celu.  
>- Czyżbyś mi nie wierzył?<br>- Raczej nie chcę, żeby cię kusiły - wyjaśnił, czując przypływ znajomego, lodowatego gniewu.  
>Zacisnął ręce w pięści, próbując się opanować. Zawsze się tak zaczynało. Ten sam gniew kazał mu zniszczyć rząd Harriet Jones, i Daleków, i potomstwo cesarzowej Racnoss. Powodowany tym gniewem uwięził w lustrze małą dziewczynkę. Była tylko dzieckiem, więc odwiedzał ją raz do roku. Ale dla jej rodziny nie miał już tyle litości.<br>A Owen był dorosły i doskonale wiedział co robi - niezależnie od tego, jak bardzo by mu nie współczuł i jak wartościowym człowiekiem by się nie wydawał.  
>- Jeśli nie dostanę gwarancji, powiem o wszystkim Pete'owi - wycedził. - Jak myślisz, komu uwierzy jeśli Rose mnie poprze?<br>Owen nie odzywał się, wpatrując się uparcie w blat stolika.  
>- Pewnie znają tu retcon? - upewnił się cicho, zdecydowany załatwić przeciwnika jego własną bronią. - Zaryzykujesz, że stracisz wszystko, na co tak ciężko pracowałeś?<br>Harper podniósł głowę i spojrzał na niego z mieszaniną żalu i wściekłości.  
>- Dostaniesz swoją gwarancję - syknął. - Zgłoś się do mnie w przyszłym tygodniu.<br>Podniósł się z miejsca i demonstracyjnie ruszył przed siebie, ale John szybko złapał go za rękaw.  
>- Świetnie, że to załatwiliśmy - stwierdził z pozornym radosnym spokojem. - A teraz powiedz mi, czy to co serwują tu poza frytkami, też jest jadalne?<br>Owen znieruchomiał i przez chwilę patrzył na niego, jak na wyjątkowy wybryk natury.  
>- Jesteś kompletnie stuknięty.<br>- O tak! Cóż... O czym to ja... A, frytki! No więc, co jeszcze mogę zamówić, żeby nie paść?  
>Harper zawahał się wyraźnie, jakby próbował rozważyć wszystkie za i przeciw, a potem powoli opadł z powrotem na krzesło i spojrzał na niego spod oka.<br>- Możesz spróbować sałatki z kurczaka - stwierdził ostrożnie, jakby nie dowierzał, że jego rozmówca nadal chce siedzieć z nim przy jednym stole. Widocznie biedak jeszcze nie wyczuł, że John zwyczajnie lubi ludzi. A już zwłaszcza tych wyjątkowo inteligentnych. I że wychodzi z założenia by - zgodnie z powiedzeniem - przyjaciół trzymać blisko przy sobie, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej.  
>Co do Owena - był chyba najtrudniejszą kategorią, bo wydawał się zawieszony gdzieś pomiędzy tymi dwoma opcjami. John wiedział, że będzie musiał jak najszybciej opowiedzieć Rose o tej konfrontacji, właśnie na wypadek gdyby przyszło mu do głowy sypać. Jakkolwiek by na to nie spojrzeć - lekarz był ostatnią osobą, której można byłoby zaufać. Ale to nie znaczyło, że chciał zrezygnować z szansy na inteligentną dyskusję. Jedząc sałatkę, przekonał się, że Harper naprawdę ze sporą pasją mówi o swojej pracy.<br>- No wiesz, zesztywnienie pośmiertne było już spore, więc czułem się trochę jak doktor Frankenstein - tłumaczył w odniesieniu do jakiejś wyjątkowo skomplikowanej sekcji. - I w życiu nie widziałem takiego przypadku, serio...  
>- Doktorze? - zawołał nagle ktoś, zatrzymując się tuż obok nich.<br>- Tak? - spytał odruchowo John.  
>Odwrócił się błyskawicznie i wtedy dotarło do niego, że Owen zareagował tak samo.<br>Zmieszany, wpatrywał się w niedużego, krępego człowieczka, który właśnie dotarł do ich stolika i przyjacielsko klepnął lekarza w plecy.  
>- Nie, no, tym razem mówiłem do niego - wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie i roześmiał się jowialnie. - Znaczy, ty zdaje się jesteś tym fizykiem czy astronomem z tytułem, o którym jest teraz głośno?<br>- Tak, ja... Witaj. John Noble.  
>- Russell Davidson.<br>Rozparł się wygodnie na wolnym krześle i spojrzał przyjaźnie na obu mężczyzn, a potem na drzwi, w których właśnie zaczęli pojawiać się kolejni, wyraźnie spragnieni jedzenia, pracownicy. Pomachał im przyjaźnie i ponownie spojrzał na dwójkę przy stoliku.  
>- Wiesz, chodzi o to, że my, naukowcy, często się tytułujemy, chociaż nie skończyliśmy medycyny - wyjaśnił niepotrzebnie. - Sam też tak robię, a jestem tylko po chemii.<br>- Aż - poprawił go Owen. - Nie mogłem zdać kobyły na pierwszym roku.  
>- Strach się bać, nie? - zauważył Russell, mrugając do Johna. - W życiu bym nie chciał trafić w twoje ręce jako pacjent.<br>- Spokojnie - odgryzł się Owen. - Zawsze jest nadzieja, że trafisz od razu na autopsję.  
>- Świnia.<br>- Wzajemnie.  
>- O przepraszam, to nie ja zakładałem się ostatnio o dwadzieścia funtów, że przeleci...<br>- Dobra, stop! - zawołał Owen, unosząc w górę ręce i zerkając niespokojnie na Johna. - Wygrałeś.  
>- Serio? - ucieszył się Russel i pomachał kolejnym pracownikom, którzy właśnie weszli. - Skąd... Albo nie mów! To fajnie. Lubię wygrywać.<br>- Jak każdy - stwierdził Owen i po raz kolejny spojrzał na Johna. - Powiedz lepiej, co cię sprowadza.  
>- A. - Russell uderzył się w czoło otwartą dłonią. - Pete. Niedługo się osra z tym teleskopem.<br>- To znaczy?  
>- No, mówił że mamy to jak najszybciej pchnąć do przodu. I że wszyscy z poziomem dostępu wyższym niż sześć mają nowemu służyć pomocą. Więc jak? - upewnił się przyjaźnie. - Kiedy zaczynamy?<br>John sapnął mimowolnie i przesunął dłonią po włosach.  
>- Możemy nawet teraz. Tylko, że trzeba...<br>- Ej, chłopaki! - wpadł mu w słowo Russel, energicznie wymachując ramieniem w przyzywającym geście. - Ci od mega-ważnego-zakichanego-projektu-wszechświat! Chodźcie no tu, będzie narada.  
>Pięciu naukowców w białych kitlach podniosło się posłusznie z miejsc i podeszło bliżej, otaczając ich stolik. Każdy zerkał na Johna z zaciekawieniem. I każdy starał się udawać, że tego nie robi.<br>- To jest nasza świeżynka - wyjaśnił swobodnie Davidson. - A to są Steve O'Brian, Mike Lynn, Jack McLean, Lars Mikleson i Phil Collins. Tylko nie myl go z tym muzykiem. Biedakowi głos wysiadł już ładnych parę lat temu.  
>- John Noble - podniósł się odruchowo z krzesła i uścisnął dłonie wszystkim po kolei, starając się nadążyć.<br>- No widzisz, z nami nie zginiesz - uświadomił mu życzliwie Russel. - Dwóch astrofizyków, astronom, fizyk, chemik - wskazał dumnie na siebie. - I matematyk. I lekarz do kolekcji - dorzucił po chwili.  
>- Na wypadek, jakby ktoś zasłabł z przepracowania - uzupełnił szybko Owen.<br>- A co, Pete aż tak daje popalić? - uśmiechnął się ostrożnie John. Zaczynało mu się to coraz bardziej podobać. Ludzie byli interesujący.  
>- Jeszcze jak! - wyrwało się Phillowi Collinsowi. - Jak jest robota, to nie ma zmiłuj. A teraz chodzi wkurzony, bo Edynburg się burzy. A on lubi mieć wszystko pod kontrolą.<br>Roześmiali się chórem; nawet nie zauważył, kiedy mimowolnie im zawtórował.  
>Boże, jak dobrze było znów mieć wokół siebie tyle osób. Jak dobrze, że tak wiele się działo. Gdyby miał dalej siedzieć sam w piwnicy, chyba by zwariował. Z bezczynności. I od ciągłego czekania. Teraz czas znów zaczął pędzić naprzód. Przynajmniej miał się czym zająć, mógł na czymś skupić uwagę.<br>_Idealnie._  
>- Czyli Pete bywa twardy? - zasugerował delikatnie, chcąc wciągnąć ich w dyskusję. Uwielbiał wyciągać z ludzi różne rzeczy - uwielbiał ich dzięki temu poznawać, dowiadywać się jakie są ich mocne strony i słabostki. Zawsze go to fascynowało.<br>- Owszem, Pete lubi rządzić - przytaknął Lars - Ale może nie drzyjcie się tak głośno, nigdy nie wiadomo, kto słucha.  
>- Właśnie, zamknij jadaczkę, Phil - przytaknął Jack. - O wadach pracodawcy będziemy gadać przy piwie.<br>- No, musisz się z nami wybrać - zachęcił Mike Lynn. - Wtajemniczymy cię dokładnie w kulisy firmy. I powiemy co Pete'a najbardziej wkurwia.  
>- Teraz pewnie to, że nie ma kiedy bzyknąć szefowej - mruknął Russell. - W sumie mu się nie dziwię, sam bym ją...<br>- Ty niewyżyty...  
>- No co, a ty nie? Boska jest. Niby nic specjalnego, a jednak... Ogień w szopie, bracie. Ogień.<br>- Zrób coś dla mnie - poprosił Owen, patrząc z politowaniem na kolegę. - Nigdy nie używaj określeń rodem z gwary młodzieżowej.  
>- Ok, chłopaki. Chłopaki! - John uznał że najwyższa pora przerwać te dywagacje i to nie tylko z uwagi na fakt, że na samą myśl o zestawieniu seksu z osobą Jackie robiło mu się słabo. - Ćśśśśśś. Chętnie posłucham, wszystko mi wytłumaczycie. O szefie i... eeee... - nerwowo przełknął ślinę - i w ogóle. Ale może najpierw chodźmy do mnie? Pokażę wam plany teleskopu.<br>- Masz rację - zreflektował się Jack. - Chodź, pokaż co wymyśliłeś.  
>- Nic wielkiego - rzucił lekko, podnosząc się z miejsca. - W sumie to oparłem wszystko na schemacie teleskopu Hubble'a, tylko trzeba go przysposobić do warunków ziemskich. No wiecie, inne zwierciadło... choć też polerowane z dokładnością do dziesięciu nanometrów, no i powłoka aluminiowa z warstwą chlorku magnezu.<br>- Ale... - Jack wyraźnie zawahał się, zanim wsiadł do windy. - To oznacza...  
>- Częstsze misje serwisowe, tak - wpadł mu w słowo John. - Ale ultradźwiękowe pole już normalnie, standardowe, więc nie powinno być problemu. Od razu dołączymy też moduł COSTAR.<br>- I mylisz, że to się sprawdzi? - spytał z powątpiewaniem Russel. - Znaczy, ja jestem tylko chemikiem, ale niby jak chlorek magnezu ma wystarczyć w ziemskich warunkach?  
>- Wystarczy. Zakładając, że w Hubble'u przyczyną skrzywienia obrazu w zwierciadle były błędy aparatury pomiarowej na ziemi, wystarczy w zupełności. - Powoli poprowadził ich korytarzem w głąb piwnicy i otworzył przed nimi drzwi swojego gabinetu. - Zobaczcie sami.<br>- Ale wtedy schemat musiałby być jak...  
>- Schemat jest prosty. - Uśmiechnął się, kiedy wszyscy, jak jeden mąż, pochylili się nad planem. - Prawda?<br>- A niech mnie! - krzyknął Owen, prostując się gwałtownie. - Połączyłeś Hubble'a i Gallileoskop!  
>- Właściwie to... tak.<br>- Jesteś kompletnie szurnięty! - roześmiał się Jack. - Doooobreeee.  
>- Masz pojęcie jakie to będzie wielkie? Trzeba to będzie składać na miejscu.<br>- Znaczy? - zainteresował się Lars  
>- Znaczy tam, gdzie raczy się zrobić dziura między światami, głąbie - wyjaśnił mu uprzejmie Russel.<br>- Wiem - odburknął Szwed z irytacją. - Pytałem, gdzie to dokładnie będzie.  
>- Trwają pomiary - mruknął Steve. - Pete mówi, że da znać, jak tylko to ustalą.<br>- Zaraz - zainteresował się Lars - Czyli... To już nie Zatoka Złego Wilka?  
>- Nie - rzucił John i znieruchomiał, gdy dotarło do niego jak ostro to zabrzmiało. - Tamte współrzędne są nieaktualne.<br>- A ty skąd...  
>- Wyrwa została na dobre zamknięta. - Nie chciał do tego wracać, nie chciał, żeby pytali. Już i tak wystarczyło, że wszyscy patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.<br>- Tak... Cóż... - mruknął prędko, odruchowo targając sobie włosy. - Na czym to ja stanąłem? Ach, no więc, jak tylko dostaniemy dokładne dane, poskładamy całość. Teraz trzeba tylko przygotować poszczególne części. Wiecie, polerowanie, pomiary, Costar... Nie wiem, czy wszystko mamy na miejscu.  
>- Zostaw to nam - uspokoił go Mike. - Damy ci znać jeszcze dziś.<br>- OK. - Zaaferowany, potargał sobie włosy. - I muszę wymyślić mechanizm zastosowania międzywymiarowego.  
>- Jeszcze nie masz? - udał zawiedzionego Owen. - No nie mów...<br>- Nie każdy żyje tylko pracą, jak ty, Harper - burknął Steve. - A nie, odkąd Tosh cię wzięła za mordę, to nie jest tak źle, jak wcześniej bywało.  
>Owen spuścił głowę.<br>John spojrzał na niego badawczo, a potem - ubiegając Russela, który najwidoczniej szykował się już do wydania kolejnej, jowialnej opinii - ukucnął gwałtownie przy brzegu planu.  
>- Tutaj - zaczął szybko - wystarczy, by w Gallileoskopie umieścić tubę celownika w tylnej wąskiej końcówce tuby teleskopu i upewnić się, że soczewki pasują do otworu w dolnej połówce.<br>Przestali zwracać uwagę na Owena i spojrzeli z zaciekawieniem na rozłożoną na podłodze płachtę, więc zachęcony tym, mówił dalej, od czasu do czasu mimowolnie przesuwając dłonią po włosach.  
>- Potem jeszcze połówka okularu... Tylko, że tu wszystkie soczewki muszą być zakrzywione po obu stronach.<br>Usłyszał chrząknięcie za plecami i odwrócił się szybko. Russel właśnie wymownie przewracał oczami. A potem dyskretnie ziewnął.  
>- Stary, wrzuć na luz. Już rozumiemy, serio.<br>- Nie do końca - mruknął Lars. - Na przykład...  
>- Ci Skandynawowie - stęknął Davidson. - Naprawdę, wyluzujcie, już nawet wiem, jak się podzielimy pracą.<br>- Może zostaw to Johnowi?  
>- No ale serio, nie lepiej nam teraz pogadać o czymś przyjemniejszym?<br>- Na przykład o dupach? - spytał prosto z mostu Steve.  
>- Na przykład.<br>- Dobra, tylko najpierw go oświećmy, na co trzeba uważać przy Pecie - przypomniał im Lars spokojnie.  
>- Właśnie - podchwycił John. - Na co?<br>Nigdy nie marnował okazji, by sprawdzić jak wygląda zwykłe codzienne życie. Ludzie mówiący o swojej codzienności zwykle najbardziej się odsłaniali.  
>- Nie, no ogólnie Pete jako szef jest spoko. Trochę choleryk, ale pamięta o premiach - wyszczerzył się Mike.<br>- I o wyjściach integracyjnych - dorzucił Jack. - Czasem mu się udaje takie zorganizować.  
>- I są zajebiste - dorzucił Phil, tytułem uzupełnienia. - Ostatnio dwóch z działu kadr omal po nich nie wyleciało.<br>- Bo mają słabe głowy. Zdechlaki.  
>- No. Nie to co my. A pamiętacie tę imprezę na cześć rozbrojenia potencjalnej bomby?<br>- Jakiej bomby? - zainteresował się życzliwie najmłodszy stażem pracownik, kiwając się na piętach i zakładając ręce na piersi.  
>- O, bracie - zaczął opowiadać ze smakiem Russel. - Terenowi kiedyś coś nam przywieźli do obróbki, do działu chemicznego. Wyglądało podejrzanie: wielka kula, zawartość w formie gazów. Zarządziliśmy ewakuacje budynku.<br>- Owen uciekał w samych gaciach - dopowiedział skrupulatnie Jack. - Bo akurat zabawiali się z Tosh w jego gabinecie, jak odezwał się alarm.  
>- Pieprzcie się - warknął w odpowiedzi bohater historii. - Zazdrość wam chyba już...<br>- No i... - Russel podniósł głos, jakby nie słyszał ostatniego zdania. - Rozumiesz, działanie w toku, stoimy w pełnej gotowości, w odzieży ochronnej, syrena wyje...  
>- To naprawdę ciekawe.<br>- Żebyś wiedział. No i wyje. I nagle - BUM.  
>- I co?<br>- I nic. Lekkie pyknięcie, czujesz?  
>- Nie ro...<br>- To było kosmiczne szambo - wytłumaczył mu Russel grobowym tonem. - Zaplombowali co się dało w malutkiej, zgrabnej bombce. Przetwarzało odchody w paliwo gazowe.  
>John wybuchnął głośnym śmiechem i odruchowo klepnął Russela w plecy. Wtórowali mu wszyscy inni. To było wspaniałe uczucie - móc znów żartować i śmiać się razem z ludźmi.<br>Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że ten śmiech cichnie i wszyscy zaczynają wpatrywać się intensywnie w coś za jego plecami.  
>Odwrócił się powoli.<br>Rose stała tuż za progiem i patrzyła na niego rozjaśnionymi oczami.  
><em>Tylko na niego.<em>  
>Spoważniała, kiedy zobaczyła, że ją dostrzegł.<br>Atmosfera momentalnie zgęstniała i prawie czuł na karku oddechy współpracowników. Czekali w napięciu, co będzie dalej, wiedział o tym doskonale. Kto wie, może poczynili już zakłady. Jedno było pewne - cały Instytut i tak dawno temu wziął ich na języki. I czegokolwiek ci ludzie by nie myśleli - miał to w dupie.  
><em>Chrzanić ich wszystkich.<em>  
>Zdecydowanym ruchem odsunął Russella, który stał mu na drodze. Zrobił trzy wielkie kroki i przystanął tuż przed nią.<br>Podniosła na niego oczy, więc po prostu ujął w dłonie jej twarz i pocałował ją lekko, na przywitanie.  
><em>Szlag.<em>  
>Właściwie ledwo jej dotknął, nawet nie zdążył poczuć jak smakuje, a już zrobiło mu się gorąco.<br>Wyprostował się szybko i zerknął na nią, unosząc brwi.  
>- Tęskniłaś? - spytał odruchowo.<br>Miała zamglone spojrzenie i lekko rozchylone usta i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że już kiedyś przecież o to pytał.


	21. Chapter 21

21.

Wirowało jej w głowie. Dotyk jego ust, ciepły oddech, szczupłe dłonie na jej policzkach - wszystko trwało tyle, co mgnienie oka, a ona i tak nie mogła zebrać myśli. Jakim cudem niewinny z pozoru pocałunek mógł być jednocześnie tak zmysłowy? I taki czuły?  
>Nie miała pojęcia.<br>Otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła jego twarz. Patrzył na nią z bliska, z tym znajomym półuśmiechem, w charakterystyczny dla siebie sposób unosząc lewą brew.  
>- Tęskniłaś? - spytał cicho.<br>Przez chwilę nie była w stanie nic powiedzieć. Miała wrażenie, że tym jednym pytaniem wreszcie ułożył do końca ich wspólne puzzle na właściwych miejscach.  
>Że wspomnienia jakie mieli, sytuacje w których się znajdowali, walki, jakie oboje gdzieś po drodze staczali - to wszystko było po coś. Wszystko prowadziło właśnie do tego momentu. Do tego, by on też do niej wrócił, by tym razem to on ją znalazł, on wykonał pierwszy krok.<br>Tak czuła, i nic nie mogła na to poradzić. I miała nadzieję, że on też to rozumie.  
>Odruchowo przysunęła się bliżej i powoli oparła dłoń na jego piersi.<br>- Tak - odpowiedziała szeptem. - Bardzo.  
>Nakrył jej rękę swoją i uśmiechnął się po swojemu. Widziała z bliska, jak błyszczą mu oczy. I tak, definitywnie wszystkie zmarszczki miał teraz na swoich miejscach. A poza tym był nieludzko potargany.<br>_Widocznie musiał przed chwilą wymyślić sporo nowych rozwiązań._  
>Spojrzała z bliska na ich splecione palce i nagle dotarło do niej, co przedstawia nadruk na jego koszulce.<br>_Krowa._  
>Boże, tylko on mógł przyjść do Instytutu dumnego Pete'a Tylera ubrany w ciuchy z podobizną bydła rogatego.<br>Parsknęła cicho i pokręciła głową.  
>- Co? - spytał niepewnie.<br>- Koszulka - wyjaśniła szybko. - Czy to na cześć świata gdzie nie ma gąbczastej encefalopatii?  
>- Pewnie - odpowiedział, prostując się nieznacznie. - Kupiłem wtedy, pierwszego dnia. Jackie mi ją teraz podrzuciła.<br>- Mama? - Ze zdumienia omal się nie przewróciła. - Co ona...  
>- Wpadła mnie odwiedzić. Przyniosła mi jedzenie i rzeczy. Oczywiście kompletnie bezinteresownie.<br>- Oczywiście - przytaknęła ze śmiechem.  
>- Nie masz jak wsparcie teściowej - skomentował słodko Russel wyłaniając się zza ramienia Johna i tym samym dość brutalnie uświadamiając im, że nie są sami.<br>Do Rose nagle dotarło, że za ich plecami trwa od dłuższej chwili szuranie stóp, przestępowanie z nogi na nogę i poszturchiwania.  
>- Pamiętacie o nas, gołąbki? - upewnił się Steve, patrząc na nich z udawanym rozmarzeniem.<br>- Oj, no nie przeszkadzajcie sobie - uspokoił ich Lars, kiwając się lekko. - Zaraz idziemy, tylko John powie nam co dokładnie mamy zacząć przygotowywać. Tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby Pete chciał nas rozstrzelać za to, że wszystko w proszku.  
>- Jaaa... Tak. Cóż... - zmieszał się wyraźnie i szybko odwrócił w ich stronę, ale ani na moment nie puścił jej ręki. - Zaraz wszystko rozdzielę.<br>- To ja nie będę przeszkadzać - wtrąciła prędko, odnotowując, że sześć par męskich oczu wgapia się w nią otwarcie. Szczerze mówiąc, akurat ekipę zgromadzoną tutaj znała mało. Przez sześć lat mijała tych mężczyzn na korytarzach, ale nie wiedziała o nich prawie nic, a ponieważ zawsze wydawali jej się dość pyskaci, a nawet rubaszni, wolała trzymać się od nich z daleka. Wychodziła z założenia, że dawno minęły czasy, kiedy była otwarta na ludzi, a na każde ich jedno zdanie przypadało jej pięć. I te momenty, gdy jednym zalotnym uśmiechem potrafiła załatwić absolutnie wszystko, przekonana że jej urok osobisty i uroda, zadziałają bez pudła.  
>Cóż, teraz była głównie wychudzonym dziwolągiem. Dlatego wolała raczej schodzić z drogi niemal wszystkim współpracownikom i po cichu robić swoje.<br>I nie mogła przypuszczać, że poczuje się zupełnie na swoim miejscu, będąc z nimi wszystkimi w jednym pokoju przez tak długą chwilę.  
>Nagle zrozumiała, że to również jest zasługa Johna - że swoją naturalnością, zaraźliwym śmiechem, swobodą i pytaniami zadawanymi niemal niepostrzeżenie zawsze potrafił zjednywać sobie ludzi. I teraz część swoich dobrych fluidów musiał - znowu - w niepojęty sposób przekazać też jej. I to tak, że autentycznie nie miała ochoty stąd wychodzić, choć normalnie powinna przecież być przynajmniej skrępowana.<br>_Może mam więcej cech po matce, niż mi się wydawało_, pomyślała w nagłym przebłysku humoru.  
>A potem spoważniała gwałtownie, bo jeden z mężczyzn, który do tej pory stał odwrócony do niej tyłem i przyglądał się planom teleskopu, obejrzał się nagle.<br>_Owen._  
>Mimowolnie zrobiła krok w jego stronę, nie do końca wiedząc, co właściwie chce zrobić. Zwymyślać go przy wszystkich? Udusić gołymi rękami? Pozwolić wciągnąć się w dyskusję i kazać wszystko wytłumaczyć? Zaproponować rozmowę i stanowczo poprosić, by dał sobie spokój?<br>Nabrała powietrza w płuca i wtedy poczuła, jak John mocniej zaciska dłoń na jej palcach.  
>- Zostaw to - szepnął jej do ucha. - Już załatwione, opowiem ci później.<br>- Kiedy? - spytała cicho.  
>- Jak tylko stąd wyjdziemy.<br>Odetchnęła głęboko, odwróciła się i spojrzała mu w oczy. To był ułamek sekundy, ale wystarczyło, żeby uświadomiła sobie, że przecież wcale go o to nie prosiła.  
>Po prostu nie umiałaby poprosić.<br>Od sześciu lat, od czasu gdy rozdzielono ją z Tamtym, uczyła się - wciąż i wciąż od nowa - jak radzić sobie bez niczyjej pomocy. Przyzwyczajała się do myśli że jego już nie ma, że jej nie ochroni. I to nawet nie przed złymi kosmitami, tylko przed ludzką głupotą czy nieżyczliwością. Bo - odkąd odszedł - przekonała się nie raz jacy ludzie potrafią być paskudni. A może po prostu stawali się tacy właśnie dlatego, że nie miała na codzień tej jego niezachwianej pewności, że są wspaniali?  
>Sama już nie wiedziała.<br>Liczyło się tylko to, że wrócił i znów stał za nią murem.  
>Że nie była już zdana tylko na siebie.<br>_Wrócił do niej._  
>Zauważał wszystkie drobiazgi, jakie Tamtemu umykały. I miał wszystkie ich wspólne wspomnienia.<br>Jak mogłaby go nie kochać?  
>Uśmiechnęła się i wspięła się na palce.<br>- Spotkamy się przy wyjściu - szepnęła. - Na razie, chłopaki! - zawołała i pomachała odruchowo wpatrzonym w nią naukowcom.  
>Sekundę później dotarło do niej, że gdyby nie miała go obok, pewnie nawet nie przyszłoby jej do głowy by to zrobić. Ale teraz...<br>- OK. - Skinął tylko głową, patrząc na nią roześmianymi oczami.  
>- Ekhem - dobiegło w tym samym momencie zza ich pleców. - Nie żebym chciał wam zakłócać spokój...<br>-...ale Owenowi właśnie wibrowała komórka - dokończył Mike, porozumiewając się wzrokiem z Russelem. - On ma mocne wibrato, sam słyszałem.  
>Lekarz postąpił krok do przodu.<br>- Nic mi nie...  
>- Cicho - warknął Russel, szturchając go w żebra. - To na pewno Pete. I zaraz pourywa nam łby, mówiłem.<br>- Ale... - próbował wtrącić John.  
>- Oczywiście, miłość jest najważniejsza - pospieszył z zapewnieniem Steve. - Owen nawet urzą...<br>- Zamknij mordę - uciszył go Lars i wyszczerzył się do Rose. - Nie przy damach.  
>Zachichotała, opierając mimowolnie czoło o ramię Johna. Najwidoczniej fakt, że odezwała się do nich w taki sposób jakoś ich ośmielił. I wyraźnie się rozkręcali.<br>- Ale tam, przesadzacie. - Russel niefrasobliwie wzruszył ramionami. - Ja chcę się w końcu dowiedzieć, kto wy...  
>- Davidson, słowo daję, urwę ci...<br>- Nie strasz mnie, przecież to był twój pomysł!  
>- Zatłukę...!<br>- Cśśśśś! - John poniósł ręce i położył palec na ustach. - Cśśś. Zaraz wszystko ustalimy.  
>W ciszy jaka nagle zapadła, Rose zagapiła się na niego mimowolnie. Cholera, była naprawdę ślepa, nie widząc do tej pory, jak bardzo był jej.<br>Podszedł do nich energicznie i wskazał jakieś miejsce na planie.  
>- Steve, Phil - rzucił krótko. - Do jutra przygotujcie wszystkie części Gallileoskopu. Mike, chcę mieć dokładne pomiary odległości od siebie poszczególnych konstelacji o każdej porze na przestrzeni ostatnich trzech lat. Russel?<br>- Tak? - Davidson stanął niemal na baczność, ale kiedy John się odwrócił, spojrzał na Rose i mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.  
>- Zajmij się fluorkiem potasu. Wiesz, co masz robić.<br>- Ta jest - zasalutował z powagą.  
>- Och, przestań, nie rób tak - rzucił John niecierpliwie. - Lars, Jack? Zostańcie, będę was potrzebował do następnych pomiarów, żeby to wyważyć...<br>- To ja się odmeldowuję - mruknął Russel i z galanterią podał ramię Rose. - Odprowadzę tę panią.  
>Zamrugała, mimo wszystko zaskoczona jego bezpośredniością. Co innego z pozoru niewinne żarciki - ale dotychczas żaden z nich nie odważył się do niej zbliżyć. A teraz Russelowi przyszło to tak naturalnie, że musiała się uśmiechnąć.<br>_Znowu wszystko za sprawą Do... Johna._  
>- No chodź, mała, będzie fajnie.<br>- Przestań - rzucił John ostrzegawczo, oglądając się przez ramię i po swojemu przeciągając lekko ostatnią sylabę. - Nie rób tego.  
>Mimo jego tonu, wiedziała że cała sytuacja go bawi. Zmarszczki w kącikach oczu nadal były na swoich miejscach.<br>- Oho, już jest zazdrosny - stwierdził słodko Russel, prowadząc ją w stronę drzwi.  
>- Zauważyłam - przytaknęła, nie przestając się uśmiechać.<br>- Zawsze możesz zostać - wtrącił John, wstając z klęczek. W jego głosie pojawiła się prosząca nuta. - Mogłabyś...  
>- Co? Parzyć wam kawę? - spytała zaczepnie, przechylając na bok głowę. - Mam jeszcze na głowie raport z Edynburga.<br>- Ale...  
>- Dla wszystkich zastępców Pete'a - dorzuciła bezlitośnie i omal nie zwariowała z radości, widząc że jest wyraźnie rozczarowany.<br>- Może my się jednak zmyjemy, a wy sobie nie przeszka... - zaczął usłużnie Steve, ale jęknął i zamilkł, kiedy Jack trzepnął go boleśnie w tył głowy.  
>- Kończymy za dwie godziny - wtrąciła szybko Rose, widząc że dyskusja przybiera coraz ostrzejszy obrót. - Spotkamy się przy wyjściu.<br>Uśmiechnął się tylko i skinął głową przy akompaniamencie znaczącego "uuuu" Russela. Nie powiedział ani słowa, ale jego oczy... Nie wiedziała, jakim cudem pod wpływem tego spojrzenia nie została z niej jeszcze kupka popiołu.  
>Powoli zamknęła za sobą drzwi.<br>- Nie no, naprawdę - usłyszała w tym samym momencie głos Steve'a - Jak chcecie, możecie się zaraz bzyknąć na tych planach teleskopu, tylko ustalmy wreszcie, co kto robi - i już nas nie ma.  
>- Jak nie ma? - oburzył się Szwed. - Owen na bank chciałby popa..<br>Nie usłyszała nic więcej bo Russel błyskawicznie pociągnął ją za sobą. Sapnął wyraźnie skonsternowany i zerknął na nią z wyraźnym niepokojem.  
>- Uch, przepraszam cię za nich. Wiesz - wyszczerzył się nagle - na ogół jesteśmy subtelni jak kwiatuszki.<br>Wizja pięciu pseudosubtelnych niewyżytych naukowców, tak ja rozbawiła, że wybuchnęła śmiechem. Nie uszło jej uwagi że Davidson wyraźnie się rozluźnił i zerka na nią z coraz z szerszym uśmiechem  
>- Wiesz - zauważył wchodząc za nią do windy. - Zawsze wiedziałem, że fajna z ciebie laska, tylko nie miałem okazji ci tego powiedzieć.<br>- I wzajemnie.  
>- Też jestem fajna laska? - upewnił się z udawanym przerażeniem,<br>Roześmiała się na cały głos, a on natychmiast jej zawtórował. Ruszyli pustym korytarzem; w którymś momencie zaczęła po raz kolejny zastanawiać się, dlaczego właściwie tyle czasu się alienowała. O ileż łatwiej byłoby jej w ciągu tych sześciu lat, gdyby ktoś czasem opowiadał jej o głupstwach i skłonił ją do śmiechu. Russel to potrafił. Terkotał jak najęty - gdyby nie to, że była padnięta po praktycznie nieprzespanej nocy, pewnie doceniłaby ten fakt bardziej. Tymczasem jednak szumiało jej w głowie ze zmęczenia, a pod drzwiami jej gabinetu już ledwo docierał do niej sens jego słów. Mówił coś o tym jakim John jest równym gościem i jak się cieszy, że do nich dołączył.  
>- Ja też - przytaknęła natychmiast.<br>- No, ja myślę! - stwierdził jowialnie Russel i klepnął ją w plecy tak, że omal się nie przewróciła. - Oj, przepraszam. Na czym to stanąłem? No więc w try miga rozpykał ten teleskop i nawet mu wierzę, jak mówi, że dziadostwo uruchomi. Nie wiem jak on to robi. Ma łeb jak sklep, nie?  
>- Oj, tak.<br>Przez moment przyglądał się jej życzliwie, a potem przyjacielsko klepnął ją w ramię.  
>- No - mruknął. - To nie przeszkadzam dłużej. Pewno masz sporo roboty z tymi papierami.<br>Skinęła głową, zawahała się i lekko pogłaskała go po rękawie.  
>- Dzięki - powiedziała kompletnie bez sensu, ale chyba zrozumiał, bo tylko mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo.<br>- Fajni jesteście razem - podsumował szybko, tak, że ledwo rozróżniała słowa. - Nie... A zresztą, nieważne. Wy, kobiety, już same najlepiej wiecie, co cię będę...  
>Patrzyła na niego przez chwilę, nie mogąc znaleźć słów. Ale chyba nie czekał na odpowiedź.<br>Zasalutował jej tylko po swojemu i odszedł korytarzem - zabawny, trochę misiowaty, lekko kołysząc się na boki. Westchnęła i weszła do swojego gabinetu; powoli usiadła przy biurku.  
>Miała ochotę śmiać się i płakać jednocześnie. Jak mogła być tak głupia i tyle czasu trzymać Johna na dystans? Wystarczyła jedna noc bez niego, tylko jedna - a ona już czuła się taka... niekompletna. Po rozmowie z Tosh była kompletnie rozbita - przy kolacji wypiły całkiem sporo wina i co jakiś czas wracały do tematu Owena. Wiedziała, że dla tej dwójki raczej nie ma przyszłości i to ją niesłychanie przygnębiło. Owszem, Tosh doskonale wiedziała czego chce, ale jej spojrzenie kiedy żegnały się o drugiej w nocy w hotelowym holu mówiło samo za siebie.<br>A poranne negocjacje... Wzdrygała się na samą myśl o nich. Czasem miała wrażenie że dusi się z powodu tej aury nienawiści, jaką roztaczał lider buntowników. Na początku myślała że ojciec przesadza, że nie może być aż tak źle. Teraz wiedziała, że robi się coraz bardziej paskudnie. Nigdy jeszcze żadne niepokoje społeczne nie ciągnęły się przez tyle dni. Może dlatego że Erick MacDonald był najprawdziwszym fanatykiem i nawet nie starał się tego ukryć. I właściwie wcale go w jej oczach nie usprawiedliwiał fakt, że po pierwszym ataku Cybermanów na ten świat stracił całą rodzinę. Nie skutkowały żadne jej sugestie, pogubiła się w tym, czego właściwie żądał. A może on sam też się zgubił?  
>Po dwóch godzinach rozmów czuła się tak jakby waliła głową w mur. Pewnie dlatego zaczął dokuczać jej nieznośny ból w skroniach. Chciała wrócić do Johna, a nawet nie miała jak do niego zadzwonić. Chciała, żeby ją przytulił, chciała oprzeć głowę na jego piersi i wszytko mu opowiedzieć. Odkąd znalazła się w tym świecie - nigdy tak się nie czuła. Zawsze dbała o to, by nikogo nie zarzucać swoimi kłopotami, by chować wszystko tak głęboko jak tylko się dało i już do tego nie wracać. Zakładała, że rozpamiętywanie i łzy nikomu jeszcze nie pomogły. Nawet matka i Pete musieli wszystko z niej wyciągać siłą.<br>Ale z Johnem było inaczej, chciała żeby wiedział. Chciała się z nim podzielić wszystkim tym co było dobre, i wszystkim co ją bolało. I, cholera, naprawdę miała nadzieję że nie ucieknie z krzykiem, widząc ją non stop kompletnie rozwaloną.  
>Chociaż... Nie wyglądał, jakby się gdzieś wybierał. Poza tym, przecież obiecał, że nie będzie jej okłamywał. Ten wczorajszy telefon, to że dziś też się do niej dobijał, sposób, w jaki się z nią przed chwilą przywitał, nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na tych wszystkich ludzi... Nie mógł udawać, przecież wiedziała o tym doskonale.<br>Cholera, matka powiedziałaby pewnie, że sama sobie stwarza problemy. Powinna cieszyć się jak głupia, zamiast analizować każdy jego gest i każde słowo.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko i przysunęła do siebie laptopa. Wyjęła z biurka dokumenty dostarczone przez sekretarzy z poszczególnych oddziałów i próbowała skupić się na raportach. Zegar na ścianie był nieubłagany - do końca pracy zostało jej raptem półtorej godziny. I, do licha, zamierzała wyjść dziś punktualnie, by spotkać się z nim przy wyjściu, choćby Instytut miał się walić i palić. A to oznaczało, że musiała się sprężać.<br>Wypełniała skrupulatnie poszczególne rubryki, spisywała wnioski i zachowywała kopie, uwzględniając z trudem punkty widzenia poszczególnych oddziałów.  
>Była z siebie cholernie dumna. Naprawdę, wypisywanie dokumentów przy pomocy dyplomatycznego bełkotu okazało się nie lada sztuką, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że wciąż i wciąż odtwarzała w pamięci tych kilka sekund - dotyk jego ust, opuszki palców na skórze, sposób, w jaki spojrzał na nią chwilę później.<br>_Wciąż i wciąż._  
>Pięć minut przed czasem rozesłała raporty do oddziałów, w głębokim poważaniu mając ewentualne błędy i zatrzasnęła laptopa. Zerwała się z krzesła i złapała torebkę, kierując się biegiem do drzwi. Przesuwała właśnie identyfikatorem po czujniku, kiedy olśniło ją, że nie dostarczyła raportów do wiadomości Pete'a.<br>Klnąc pod nosem, wpadła ponownie do biura, odpaliła komputer - z trudem powstrzymując się by nie trzepnąć nim o blat, bo uruchamiał się skandalicznie wolno. Utworzyła wiadomość, wysłała i rzuciła się do drzwi nie zawracając sobie głowy sprawdzaniem, czy system się zamknie.  
>Biegiem dotarła do wind i zjechała na parter, spóźniona kilka minut. Wpadła do holu i rozejrzała się gorączkowo.<br>Już był.  
>Czekał na nią, opierając się swobodnie o ścianę przy wyjściu. Założył ręce na piersi, a podeszwą buta wystukiwał jakiś sobie tylko znany rytm. Pomyślała z rozbawieniem, że nieszczęsna koszulka z krową nawet pasuje mu kolorem do tych kremowych trampek.<br>Odruchowo przygładziła włosy i starała się uspokoić oddech. Widziała z daleka, że ją dostrzegł - widziała jak na nią patrzy i od samego tego spojrzenia miękły jej kolana, a serce znowu tłukło się w piersi jak oszalałe. Cholera, czuła się jak małolata przed pierwszą randką. I nieważne że ich pierwsza randka już była - całe wieki temu, w innym świecie, kiedy rozłożył swój płaszcz na tamtej jabłkowej trawie. Teraz czuła się tak samo - dziko szczęśliwa. Bo to wszystko było takie... właściwe. Nareszcie na swoim miejscu. Wiedziała, że po prostu wracają razem do domu, tak jak powinni. I wiedziała po co wracają. On też wiedział. Nie potrzebowali słów.  
>Kiedy podeszła bliżej, po prostu wziął ją za rękę. Szli powoli, zerkając na siebie od czasu do czasu. Nie umawiając się minęli przystanek autobusowy. Tak jakby oboje - choć szaleli w środku z niecierpliwości - chcieli jeszcze trochę odwlec tę chwilę. Nagle zrozumiała że znowu - przynajmniej dziś - są jak zwariowane dzieciaki w oczekiwaniu na wymarzony prezent. I potrzebowała tej odrobiny czasu. Bo przecież nie tylko on wrócił do niej. Ona też powoli wracała. Tamta ona, roześmiana, sprzed sześciu lat. Wiedziała, że już nie cofną czasu,że pewne rzeczy muszą ułożyć od zera - ale tak naprawdę, na początek, ich główną siłę stanowiły przygody, które doskonale pamiętali. A to było jak kolejna z nich.<br>I owszem, może była głupia, może miała tylko dwadzieścia lat, kiedy obiecywała mu że zostanie z nim na zawsze. Ale dokładnie wiedziała, co obiecuje. Bo zawsze liczył się tylko on. I zawsze chciała życia tylko z nim. Niekoniecznie normalnego, jak wszystkie dziewczyny - on i normalność się po prostu wykluczali, ale...  
><em>Tylko z nim.<em>  
>Wiatr znad Tamizy znów szalał, niosąc ze sobą słodki zapach gofrów i aromat prażonej kukurydzy z budek rozstawionych na promenadzie wzdłuż brzegu. Prognozy od jakiegoś czasu były jednoznaczne i przewidywano sporą prędkość jeszcze przez najbliższych kilka dni. Na niebie nie widziała sterowców - widocznie znów ze względów bezpieczeństwa zawieszono loty i nagle dotarło do niej, że brakuje jej tych znajomych, majestatycznych kształtów. Stanowiły przecież integralną część jej świata. To znaczy, tego świata.<br>Tak czy inaczej - lubiła wiatr, nawet jeśli wiedziała, że powstaje głównie gdy załamują się granice między rzeczywistościami.  
>Patrzyła z boku jak rozdmuchuje Johnowi poły bluzy i targa te jego świetne włosy. Czuła się taka... wolna. Jakby wreszcie pozbyła się na dobre ogromnego ciężaru.<br>Mijali spacerujących ludzi i kolejne budki z lodami. John przystanął gwałtownie pod jedną z nich, gdzie - według tabliczki przyczepionej w oknie - trwała promocja. Smakiem dnia były bananowe z kawałkami czekolady.  
>- Nareszcie! - wybuchnął z entuzjazmem. - Zobacz! Kocham banany, banany są... - urwał i spojrzał na nią pytająco, bo nie potrafiła powstrzymać się od śmiechu. - Co?<br>- Poproszę - powiedziała cicho. - I tak, wiem, na każdej imprezie muszą być banany.  
><em>O, zdecydowanie, zwłaszcza jeśli trzeba ci czegoś na ochłodę.<em>  
>Podał jej zawinięty w serwetkę rożek i wziął dla siebie taki sam. Wsunął portfel do tylnej kieszeni dżinsów, a potem swobodnie objął ją za ramiona i i ruszył dalej, przyspieszając kroku. Patrzyła z boku jak oblizuje dookoła swój wafelek. Przez cienki materiał bluzki czuła dotyk jego dłoni na plecach i nagle dotarło do niej, że lody jakoś niespecjalnie spełniają swoje zadanie.<br>_Dobrze, że już niedaleko._  
>Jeszcze tylko wyjście z promenady, ten ogromny słup ogłoszeniowy na rogu, kawałek chodnikiem i już - będą w domu.<br>Zjadła do końca swoją porcję. Czuła, że idą coraz szybciej i miała ochotę roześmiać się ze szczęścia na cały głos.  
>Zatrzymali się tylko raz, pod słupem, by wyrzucić serwetki do kosza. John znieruchomiał na moment i przyglądał się w milczeniu ogromnemu plakatowi, na którym Elvis Presley śpiewał czule do mikrofonu. Z informacji poniżej wynikało jasno, że najbliższy jego koncert w Londynie będzie za trzy miesiące.<br>- Przeżywa naprawdę renesans - zauważyła Rose. - Wiesz, teraz była amerykańska premiera jego płyty "The best of". Już ruszył w trasę.  
>- Amerykańska prrrrremiera? - roześmiał się i pociągnął ją w kierunku chodnika. - Znaczy ta ich, legalna?<br>- Tak!  
>- Zauważyłaś że tylko Amerrrrrrrykanie potrafią nadać odpowiednie znaczenie słowu prrrremiera? U nich wszystko jest takie wyrrrrraziste.<br>Już prawie biegli, a ona nie mogła przestać się śmiać.  
>- Rrrracja, tylko u nich są prrrrrremiery - zgodziła się, lekko zadyszana. - U nas co najwyżej zwykłe premiery.<br>- O tak! Taka ich prrremiera legalna to pewnie nie byle co.  
>- Zwłaszcza że większość ludzi już ma ten album ściągnięty.<br>Nie odezwał się - pewnie dlatego, że musiała się zatrzymać tuż przed wejściem do domu. Śmiejąc się na cały głos, próbowała złapać oddech i odrzucić z twarzy poplątane włosy. I wtedy dostrzegła jego spojrzenie.  
>- Co...<br>Nie dokończyła, bo po prostu złapał ją w pasie, przyciągnął do siebie i całował tak, że wszystko inne przestało mieć znaczenie.  
><em>Żeby tylko nie przestawał.<em>  
>Instynktownie wsunęła palce w jego włosy i przytuliła się do niego, kiedy mocno otoczył ją ramionami.<br>_Żeby nie przestawał._  
>W jednej chwili poplątały jej się myśli; trzymał ją blisko przy sobie i czuła już tylko te jego wąskie wargi, zimny język i wszechobecny smak lodów bananowo - czekoladowych.<br>Nie wiedziała, czy trwało to mgnienie oka, czy sto lat świetlnych.  
>Potem objął ją mocniej, oparł czoło o jej czoło i odetchnął głęboko.<br>- Rose - szepnął. - Pójdziesz ze mną na ten koncert?  
>Nie odpowiedziała, bo ze wzruszenia nie mogła znaleźć słów. Wiedziała, co chciał jej dać. I co próbował naprawić. Może to było głupie i sentymentalne, ale coraz częściej czuła się tak, jakby krok po kroku odczarowywał wszystkie błędy Tamtego. Mimowolnie pociągnęła nosem.<br>Poruszył się niespokojnie.  
>- Wiesz, wygrzebię te bilety spod ziemi, tylko się...<br>- Pod warunkiem, że tam ze mną zatańczysz.  
>Zamrugał powoli, jakby nie wierzył w to, co powiedziała. A potem wyprostował się, wziął ją za rękę i ruszył w kierunku schodów.<br>Wbiegli na piętro. Ani na moment nie puścił jej dłoni i nigdy jeszcze droga na górę nie wydawała jej się tak nieznośnie długa. Ostatnią kondygnację pokonywali właściwie sprintem - a potem zatrzymali się jak wryci pod drzwiami mieszkania.  
>- Nareszcie - wymamrotał burkliwie Pete, zdejmując z ramion Tony'ego nieduży plecak z podobizną Chewbaccy. - Nie mogłem się was doczekać. Czy wy kiedyś nauczycie się odbierać telefony?<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

22.

- Zawsze wyciszam w pracy - wymamrotała Rose bezradnie.  
>- To może się naucz przywracać głośność, jak już wychodzisz? - zasugerował jej ironicznie ojciec. - I w ogóle trzymać komórkę gdzieś na wierzchu?<br>- Przepraszam! - wtrącił instynktownie John. Widział wyraźnie że trudno jej zebrać myśli. - Moja wina. Za... Zagadałem ją.  
>Cholera, jemu też wyjątkowo ciężko było wykrztusić cokolwiek rozsądnego. Spodziewał się zupełnie innego zakończenia tego biegu. Szlag, ciągle jeszcze czuł jej smak i oczami wyobraźni widział jak lądują oboje gdzieś na podłodze w przedpokoju. Jej ojciec czekający pod drzwiami naprawdę był ostatnią osobą, którą chciałby teraz oglądać. Ale wyglądało na to, że nie mają wyboru.<br>- Mam nadzieję, że temat był przynajmniej interesujący - warknął Pete i podał córce plecaczek Tony'ego. - Słuchajcie, musicie mi pomóc.  
>- Co się stało? - Rose zerknęła przelotnie na brata i zwichrzyła mu lekko włosy nad czołem. Mały, który dotychczas przysłuchiwał się uważnie konwersacji, spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem, marszcząc rude brewki.<br>- W Edynburgu poleciały kamienie. Ten MacDonald nieźle sobie poczyna.  
>- Jak możemy... - zająknęła się i John poczuł że mocniej ściska jego rękę.<br>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że Rose mówi w liczbie mnogiej.  
><em>Ciekawe czy ona też zdawała sobie z tego sprawę?<em>  
>- Co mamy robić? - spytał krótko, oddając jej uścisk.<br>- Na razie i tak muszę lecieć sam - mruknął Pete zdecydowanie łagodniejszym tonem. - Tylko proszę, zajmijcie się Tonym. Opiekunka mi się rozłożyła, teraz nikogo już nie znajdę.  
>- Będę tu spał - wtrącił bohater wieczoru z niezmąconym spokojem.<br>- Super - mruknęła niezbyt entuzjastycznie Rose. - A mama?  
>- Jacks już tam jest. Nikt tak dobrze nie łagodzi nastrojów wśród rodzin.<br>John zamknął oczy i jęknął mimowolnie. Ojciec i córka spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem.  
>- Co? - spytał Pete, patrząc na niego wyczekująco.<br>- Nic - wystękał zmieszany, uderzając się w czoło otwartą dłonią. - Dopiero teraz sobie przypomniałem, że... eeee... mieliśmy dziś być u was na obiedzie. Zabije mnie, prawda? Jackie?  
>- Coś tam wspominała - przyznał Pete po namyśle. - Ponoć miałeś tego dopilnować. Już nawet ci złorzeczyła, bo też nie mogła się dodzwonić.<br>- Cholera.  
>- Ale spokojnie, po telefonie z Edynburga i tak nie ma głowy się wściekać.<br>- Co za ulga.  
>- Chociaż co się odwlecze, to nie uciecze.<br>_Pięknie._  
>Dotarło do niego że Rose uśmiecha się pod nosem, zerkając na niego z boku. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wszystko było takie zwyczajne. Takie... domowe.<br>_I wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że było już tak blisko, a znów coś się schrzaniło._  
>- Dobra, ja znikam - stwierdził krótko Pete. - Któreś z nas odbierze Tony'ego jutro rano.<br>- Tylko się nie spóźnijcie - upomniał go surowo synek. - Bo nie zdążę do szkoły.  
>Pete spojrzał na niego z góry i zmarszczka między brwiami wyraźnie mu się wygładziła.<br>- Zdążymy, słowo - rzucił burkliwie i jakby mimochodem potargał Młodemu włosy. - Bądź grzeczny.  
>Tony energicznie pokiwał głową i zrobił minę wcielonej niewinności.<br>- Masz wszystko? - upewnił się ojciec.  
>- Nie mam puzzli ze Skywalkerem - przypomniano mu pełnym wyrzutu tonem.<br>- Bo się nie zmieściły - warknął Pete, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. - Całą resztę masz.  
>- Rysunek - przypomniał mu z powagą Tony i John nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Młody czasami mówi identycznym, trochę władczym tonem.<br>_Jak ojciec._  
>Omal nie roześmiał się na głos. Spojrzał na Rose i zdał sobie sprawę, że ona też nie potrafi powstrzymać uśmiechu.<br>- Tata, no daaaj...  
>- Co? A, tak. Już... - zreflektował się Pete i wyjął z kieszeni marynarki złożoną we czworo kartkę z bloku.<br>- Nieee, to dla Rose - zawołał Tony, gdy ojciec wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę.  
>- Prezent - wyjaśnił Tyler przez zęby, przestępując niecierpliwie z nogi na nogę.<br>Wzięła od niego kartkę i przez chwilę obracała ją w palcach.  
>- Dziękuję. - Pochyliła się i, trochę sztywno, ponownie pogłaskała brata po głowie.<br>- No - podsumował Pete, a w jego głosie brzmiała ulga. - To ja się będę zbierał.  
>- OK - przytaknął John odruchowo.<br>Ojciec Rose spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
>- Widzimy się jutro w pracy - przypomniał swoim tonem przeznaczonym tylko dla krnąbrnych podwładnych i zbiegł ze schodów, nieco zbyt mocno łomocząc podeszwami o podłogę. Tony przez chwile stał bez ruchu, a potem zerknął na siostrę, która wciąż ściskała w dłoni rysunek.<br>- Noooo, otwórz i zobacz - pouczył ją, patrząc na nią surowo. - Sam narysowałem. Dla ciebie.  
>Z wahaniem rozwinęła kartkę i znieruchomiała na widok wykonanego farbami arcydzieła. John nie wytrzymał i zajrzał jej przez ramię. Gigantyczna TARDIS w pięknym granatowym kolorze pyszniła się na samym środku. Dwa mikroskopijne ludziki - pewnie on i Rose, sądząc po blond włosach jednego z nich - tłoczyły się w dolnym rogu malowidła.<br>- Podoba ci się? - upewnił się Tony.  
>- T-tak - wyjąkała i John wiele by dał, by zobaczyć wyraz jej oczu. - Piękne.<br>- To jest ta budka, o której mi mówiłaś.  
>- Wiem. Bardzo podobna.<br>- Masz ją tutaj? - poinformował się Młody, zwracając się nagle bezpośrednio do Johna.  
>- N... nie - przyznał z trudem. - Nie mam jej.<br>Przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.  
>- Łeee. Szkoda. Myślałem że będę mógł z tobą polatać.<br>- Przykro mi.  
>Tony podszedł bliżej i zadarł głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy.<br>- Ale jesteś jej Doktorem? - upewnił się z niepokojem.  
>Cholera, co miał odpowiedzieć temu dzieciakowi? Bał się że głos go zawiedzie, że czegokolwiek by nie spróbował wykrztusić - będzie niepełne, nie takie, nie na miejscu, nieprawdziwe. Przecież nie mógł wyjaśniać, że tak naprawdę sam nie wie kim właściwie jest. Że czasem się boi i chciałby pozostać kimś zupełnie innym. Że chciałby mieć pewność i chciałby żeby ona - przede wszystkim ona - też ją miała.<br>I dlatego...  
>- Tak - szepnęła w tym samym momencie Rose. Poczuł jak przysuwa się do niego, tak że stykali się ramionami. - Tak, jest moim Doktorem.<br>Miał wrażenie jakby klatka schodowa zrobiła się nagle za ciasna, zbyt duszna. Zdumienie, niedowierzanie, a potem... chyba szczęście - wszystkie te uczucia dopadły go tak gwałtownie, że aż zabrakło mu tchu. Tyle dni czekał, żeby wreszcie go zaakceptowała. A teraz... Po prostu nigdy nie czuł do nikogo... czegoś takiego. I kompletnie nie wiedział, co zrobić - zwłaszcza że Tony cały czas obserwował ich uważnie.  
>- Aha - oznajmił w końcu, najwyraźniej przyjmując ten fakt do wiadomości. - Dobrze, że już nie musisz go wciąż szukać. Dasz mi teraz obiadek?<br>- Ja... - Rose zająknęła się, najwyraźniej zaskoczona nagłą zmianą tematu. - Tak, jasne.  
>- To dobrze, bo tata mi nie dał. Otwórz - popędził ją, bo stała, patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.<br>- Już - zreflektowała się i zaczęła szukać w torebce kluczy. - Zaraz dostaniesz jeść. A dlaczego tata ci...  
>- Nie zdążył. Bo zadzwonili z pracy i nie miał czasu.<br>- Uhm - mruknęła ze zrozumieniem, dokopując się jednocześnie do samego dna.  
>- Tata dużo razy nie ma czasu - uściślił.<br>- Rozumiem.  
>Tony znacząco wzniósł oczy do sufitu.<br>- Doktorze, a ty nie masz swojego klucza? - zwrócił się do Johna. - Tatuś zawsze ma. Bo mama wciąż gubi. A teraz mu zabrała nawet te jego.  
>- Nie, ja... - znieruchomiał, bo nagle dotarło do niego, co usłyszał.<br>- Możesz do niego mówić John - wyjaśniła cicho Rose, bardzo zajęta przeszukiwaniem torebki.  
>- Dlaczego?<br>- Bo... Bo tak ma na imię.  
>- Ale "Doktor" też mogę mówić? - upewnił się na wszelki wypadek.<br>- Tak - rzucił szybko, odruchowo uśmiechając się do Młodego.  
>- Znalazłam - przerwała im Rose, a w jej głosie brzmiała ulga.<br>Zerknęła na niego szybko,ale nie zdążył nic wyczytać z jej twarzy.  
>Otworzyła drzwi i wpuściła ich do przedpokoju, a potem starannie zasunęła zatrzask. Wydawała się trochę zagubiona. Tony zresztą też - zatrzymał się na środku przedpokoju i po raz pierwszy wyglądał tak, jakby czuł się niepewnie.<br>Chyba ona również to zauważyła, bo podeszła do niego i podała mu plecaczek.  
>- Masz tam kapcie? - spytała cicho.<br>Szybko pokiwał głową, ale nie ruszył się - stał, przyciskając swój bagaż do brzucha i zerkał na nią spod oka.  
>- No, to załóż je, co? - popędziła go delikatnie.<br>Usiadł z wahaniem na podłodze, wygrzebał z plecaka granatowe paputki z logo Gwiezdnych Wojen i założył je powoli.  
>Potem spojrzał na siostrę wyczekująco.<br>- Mogę rozpakować zabawki? - spytał.  
>Była wyraźnie zdumiona.<br>- Pewnie, rozpakuj, a ja pójdę robić ten obiadek. - Posłała mu krzepiący uśmiech i ruszyła w stronę kuchni.  
>- Rose - mruknął John instynktownie, bo Mały wciąż nie ruszał się z miejsca.<br>Odwróciła się szybko i spojrzała na brata z góry.  
>- Co się stało?<br>- Ale ja nie wiem gdzie będę spał - wytłumaczył rzeczowo Tony. Zdążył podnieść plecak i znów trzymał go blisko przy sobie, obejmując ramionkami.  
>- Nooo - zawahała się. - U mnie. Wypakuj wszystko u mnie, OK? I możesz się pobawić. Zawołam cię jak będzie jedzenie.<br>Pokiwał energicznie głową i poszedł do jej sypialni. John patrzył jak znika w drzwiach. Od wyjścia Pete'a Mały nie był już tak bezpośredni, jak na początku. Widocznie nieczęsto zostawał tu na noc.  
>Właściwie dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co Rose miała na myśli, tłumacząc mu przedwczoraj, że odsunęła od siebie też brata. Wyglądało to tak, jakby Tony doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z faktu, że nie powinien się do niej za bardzo zbliżać. Oczywiście wydawało się to całkiem logiczne. Nie chciała, żeby dzieciak cierpiał. Zakładała, że kiedyś odejdzie na dobre, że znajdzie Tamtego i już nie wróci - więc nie widziała sensu w tym, by Tony się do niej przywiązywał, by ją polubił.<br>_Tak jakby ktokolwiek mógł jej nie lubić._  
>Zawahał się, a potem ruszył do kuchni. Z trudem przyznawał się do tego sam przed sobą, ale wciąż bolała go świadomość, że miała takie a nie inne plany. Że ciągle, gdzieś w jej wspomnieniach przewijał się Tamten.<br>Cholera, teraz to było jeszcze bardziej popieprzone - wiedział że nigdy by mu jej - ot tak - nie oddał, a jednocześnie czasem miał wrażenie, jakby stawał się zazdrosny o samego siebie.  
><em>Timey-wimey i wibbly woobly.<em>  
>Potrząsnął głową i zatrzymał się na progu. Stała przy zlewie i myła truskawki. Westchnęła, pociągnęła w dół cienką, obcisłą koszulkę i wierzchem dłoni odgarnęła włosy z czoła.<br>Bez zastanowienia podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się tuż za nią. Otoczył ją ramionami w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie tak, by nie mogła się w żaden sposób odsunąć. Czuł ją przy sobie, kręciło mu się w głowie od zapachu jej włosów. Zaśmiała się cicho i przykryła jego dłonie swoimi, mimowolnie odchylając na bok głowę.  
>- John...<br>Musnął językiem płatek jej ucha. Całował skórę na szyi, aż dotarł do obojczyka. Wtulił nos w jej ramię i powoli przesunął dłonie w górę, aż do piersi. Westchnęła przeciągle, odwróciła się i objęła go za szyję.  
>- Nie możemy...<br>- Rozpakowałem się, jest obiadek? - dobiegł od drzwi pytający dziecięcy głosik.  
>Odskoczyli od siebie jak oparzeni. John wciąż czuł na języku smak jej skóry, a puls głucho łomotał mu w uszach. Kiedy już zdołał zebrać myśli, dotarło do niego, że boleśnie uderzył biodrem o kant szafki i przez moment rozważał wystawienie smarkacza za okno. Zacisnął zęby, próbując się opanować. Czy mu się wydawało, czy ją raczej ta sytuacja bawiła? Wyciągnęła rękę i lekko dotknęła jego ramienia.<br>- Zaraz będzie obiadek - rzuciła uspokajająco, uśmiechając się jednocześnie do Tony'ego. Głos jej drgnął - może od tłumionego śmiechu. - Zrobię ci naleśniki, ok?  
>Mały zmarszczył brwi, zawahał się, a potem wszedł do kuchni.<br>- A umiesz? - upewnił się z powątpiewaniem.  
>- Tak, są wystarczająco łatwe - zaśmiała się.<br>- To ja poczekam - oznajmił i z namaszczeniem przysunął krzesło bliżej stołu.  
>Wdrapał się na nie, uklęknął i oparł łokcie na blacie. Podparł brodę rękami, spoglądając wyczekująco na nich oboje.<br>_Kurwa mać._  
>John odwrócił się instynktownie w stronę okna. Diabli nadali dzieciaka - w normalnych warunkach nie miałby nic przeciwko jego obecności, ale teraz każda minuta była torturą. Mieć ją tak blisko i trzymać ręce przy sobie - to zaczynało przekraczać jego możliwości.<br>Założył ręce na piersi i słuchał przez chwilę jak Rose próbuje wciągnąć Tony'ego do rozmowy.  
>Na początku w głosie Małego brzmiało zdziwienie i jakaś nieufność - widocznie nie był przyzwyczajony do aż takiej uwagi z jej strony. Ale po chwili, gdy kuchnię wypełnił zapach naleśników, rozgadał się wyraźnie. Paplał o szkole i kolegach, o Gwiezdnych Wojnach i bazie w kosmosie, a Rose przytakiwała, i co jakiś czas pytała: "Naprawdę?" i "Serio?" jakby faktycznie ją to interesowało.<br>- John, chodź - zawołała wreszcie, więc powoli odwrócił się od okna.  
>- Z truskawkami? - upewnił się i odchrząknął.<br>- Mam też czekoladę - uśmiechnęła się przekornie. - Bananów nie posiadam.  
>- Ja chcę z czekoladą - upomniał się Tony, który najwyraźniej wystraszył się, że dla niego już nie wystarczy. - Poproszę - poprawił się po chwili.<br>- Możesz dostać całą - uspokoił go odruchowo, siadając do stołu.  
>Rose oparła się o szafkę i patrzyła na nich obu z uśmiechem.<br>Nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł się nadziwić, że znów jest tak potwornie... domowo. Tak... normalnie.  
><em>Chyba nigdy się nie przyzwyczaję.<em>  
>- Nie jesz? - zagadnął ją, smarując naleśnika czekoladą.<br>- Za chwilę - odpowiedziała szybko. - Tony, i co z tym Adamem?  
>- No spałem u niego - wyjaśnił Mały nieuważnie. - Wymieniliśmy się lego. Posmaruj.<br>Zamrugała powoli, jakby dopiero teraz do niej dotarło, że jedzenie jest jednak dla brata ważniejsze, niż wszystko inne. I że sam sobie nie poradzi. Sięgnęła po słoik i nałożyła krem na ciasto, a potem patrzyła jak Młody zjada ze smakiem.  
>- Dobre - pochwalił łaskawie, zwracając ku niej usmarowaną czekoladą buzię. - Prawie takie jak mamy. Ty takich nie lubisz?<br>- Proszę?  
>- Nie lubisz z czekoladą?<br>- Nie. - Potrząsnęła głową i usiadła między nimi. - Wolę z truskawkami.  
>Tony zmarszczył brewki, próbując najwidoczniej przetworzyć informację.<br>- A ty, Doktorze? - spytał po chwili.  
>Odruchowo podniósł głowę i znieruchomiał na moment. Ku własnemu zdumieniu, w jakiś niepojęty sposób, szybko przywykł do tego, że ludzie już się tak do niego nie zwracają. A jednak reagował za każdym razem, to było silniejsze od niego, nawet jeśli go drażniło.<br>Poza tym, Tony był tylko dzieckiem. I najwidoczniej, wychowany na opowieściach o człowieku w niebieskiej budce, nie potrafił teraz tak po prostu się przestawić. Zresztą, trudno, by Rose tłumaczyła mu tę cała zawiłą sytuację ze szczegółami.  
>Już sama świadomość, że mówiła o nim nawet temu najmłodszemu z rodziny, który nie mógł go pamiętać, dziwnie go wzruszała.<br>- Nie, no, wolę z czekoladą - powiedział po prostu i sięgnął po słoik. - A nawet wolę czekoladę bez naleśników.  
>Bez namysłu zanurzył palce w słodkiej masie i oblizał je ze smakiem.<br>- Ja też - Tony aż się rozpromienił, zwracając się ku niemu całym sobą. - Ale mama mówi że to niezdrowe.  
>- Oj. - Zatroskał się i mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Małego, podsuwając mu słoik. - Niekoniecznie. Czekolada ma dużo magnezu, a magnez właśnie jest bardzo zdrowy.<br>- Serio? - upewnił się Tony, zanurzając palec w kremie.  
>- Serio. Zaufaj mi, jestem Doktorem.<br>Tony, wyraźnie uspokojony, pokiwał energicznie głową. John przełknął resztę czekolady i znieruchomiał nagle widząc spojrzenie Rose.  
><em>Jasny gwint.<em>  
>- Znów jestem niegrzeczny? - spytał z premedytacją, starannie zakręcając słoik.<br>Pokręciła tylko głową i zagryzła dolną wargę. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się gorąco.  
>- I nie rudy - dorzuciła cicho.<br>_Gdyby nie ten mały..._  
>- Pobawisz się ze mną? - spytał w tym samym momencie Tony, energicznie ciągnąć go za rękaw, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. - Mam lego - dodał zachęcająco.<br>Zamrugał powoli, z trudem zbierając myśli.  
><em>Cholerny dzieciak. Chociaż...<em>  
>- Lego? - powtórzył powoli.<br>- Tak! - potwierdził radośnie Mały. - Zbudujemy fajny statek kosmiczny.  
>Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Niektóre statki kosmiczne hodują się same, wystarczy je tylko umiejętnie wykraść. Inne trzeba rzeczywiście budować od podstaw.<br>- Doktorze? - Tony stał już przy nim, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. - Idziemy? - Złapał go za rękę i lekko pociągnął.  
><em>Szlag.<em>  
>Zadziwiające, że nawet wobec Rose nie okazywał aż takiej poufałości. Ale w sumie, to wcale nie był zły pomysł. John stwierdził, że będzie przynajmniej okazja, by zmęczyć smarkacza porządnie. Nawet miał pewien pomysł.<br>A kiedy Mały zaśnie...  
>Omal nie jęknął na głos na samą myśl o obrazach, jakie podsunęła mu właśnie wyobraźnia.<br>- Doktorze...?  
>Zacisnął zęby i wstał, spoglądając z góry na Tony'ego.<br>- Tak - wyszczerzył się odruchowo. - Idziemy.


	23. Chapter 23

23.

Dopiero gdy została przy stole sama, mogła choćby spróbować zebrać myśli.  
>W uszach ciągle dźwięczało jej to jego ostatnie "Zaufaj mi, jestem Doktorem".<br>Chyba nie do końca rozumiał, jak bardzo ją to poruszyło. Zupełnie jakby to, że on też zaczyna wreszcie ten fakt akceptować - i że przestaje nienawidzić Tamtego - w jakiś sposób pomagało też jej.  
>Dokończyła powoli swojego naleśnika, zakręciła słoik z czekoladą i wstawiła go do szafki. Skrzypnęły drzwi - John właśnie wyszedł z łazienki, gdzie zmieniał szkła na okulary. Tony czekał już na niego pod drzwiami.<br>Pokręciła głową, łapiąc porozumiewawcze spojrzenie tego pierwszego. Nastawiła zmywarkę i starannie wytarła ozdobiony ciemnymi smugami blat stołu.  
>W tej samej chwili z jej sypialni dobiegł łomot wysypywanych z plecaka rzeczy i grzechot klocków. Podekscytowany głosik brata zaczął wybijać się ponad spokojne tłumaczenia Johna.<br>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.  
><em>Mężczyźni przez całe życie pozostają małymi chłopcami.<em>  
>Było jej w jakiś sposób żal ich obu. I Małego, który wciąż wydawał się zdezorientowany faktem, że nagle zaczęła poświęcać mu tyle uwagi, i faceta, na którego czekała tyle czasu, a który teraz nie mógł doczekać się jej.<br>_Biedny._  
>Musiałaby być ślepa, by nie widzieć jak się męczy od momentu, kiedy zobaczył Pete'a. A jego mina, gdy okazało się, że Tony zostaje - bezcenna.<br>Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Jak mawiała Jackie - długie czekanie zawsze wzmaga apetyt. A ona sama - no cóż, balansowała gdzieś na granicy pożądania, rozbawienia i irytacji. Dziwne. Minęło tyle lat, więc kilka godzin nie powinno stanowić problemu.  
>A jednak stanowiło. Teraz, kiedy już wreszcie wszystko sobie poukładała, gdy wiedziała, jak złożyć w całość Doktora i Klona, teraz, kiedy John nareszcie naprawdę był jej i tylko jej - tych kilka godzin ciągnęło się jak cała wieczność. Dobrze, że przynajmniej udało się uniknąć obiadu u matki. I że nie musiała wracać do Edynburga. Wtedy już w ogóle wszystko przeciągnęłoby się do późnej nocy. A tak - przynajmniej istniała szansa na to, że Tony szybko padnie i nie obudzi się aż do rana. A w każdym razie tak twierdziła Jackie. Wciąż powtarzała, że ma rewelacyjne dziecko.<br>Zresztą - sądząc po odgłosach dobiegających z pokoju - John założył sobie że zmęczy jej brata bardzo szybko. Robił wszystko, by tak się stało.  
>Młody przebiegł właśnie z sypialni do gabinetu i wrócił po chwili, taszcząc wyładowaną po brzegi płócienną torbę.<br>- I tak się da? - dopytywał się. - Serio, zrobisz silniczek?  
>- Spróbuję.<br>- Ale poleci? Naprawdę?  
>- Mówiłem, żebyś mi zaufał.<br>Rose uśmiechnęła się lekko. Naprawdę, powinna podarować mu koszulkę z takim napisem.  
>- Mama nie kupuje takich z silniczkami, bo robią hałas - oznajmił tymczasem z żalem Tony. - A w tej bazie przyda się statek z silniczkiem. Ale takim prawdziwym!<br>- Tak.  
>Nastała długa chwila przesyconego wyraźnym podziwem milczenia. Rose ogarnęła wzrokiem kuchnię, a potem sięgnęła po zostawiony na parapecie rysunek z TARDIS. Zawahała się, rozwinęła go i wyprostowała otwartą dłonią. Przez chwilę przyglądała się błękitnej budce i małym postaciom w rogu kartki.<br>- Skończyłeś? - dopytywał się niecierpliwie Tony.  
>- Poczekaj, zaraz.<br>Uśmiechnęła się, otworzyła szufladę i na samym dnie znalazła nieduży magnes. Przypięła na drzwiach lodówki arcydzieło Tony'ego i powoli ruszyła do sypialni.  
>Zatrzymała się w przedpokoju; przez uchylone drzwi wyraźnie widziała obu panów, rozłożonych wygodnie na podłodze. John pochylał rozczochraną głowę nad statkiem z klocków lego i montował przy nim z zapałem nieduży silniczek. Dobierał starannie pojedyncze śrubki, wygrzebywał z płóciennej torby kolejne elementy i skręcał wszystko w całość śrubokrętem. Okulary spadały mu lekko z nosa, od czasu do czasu w skupieniu marszczył brwi. Na zmianę zagryzał wargi i wysuwał czubek języka.<br>Tony kręcił się wokół niego jak podekscytowany mały psiak - a to siadając przed nim w kucki i zadzierając głowę by spojrzeć na podwozie statku, a to wstając i obiegając go dookoła, by zajrzeć mu przez ramię, a to oglądając coś w rodzaju pilota do stateczka, którego John musiał wcześniej przygotować albo przerobić.  
>Dookoła nich piętrzyły się najwyraźniej kawałki bazy kosmicznej, bo Mały omijał poszczególne ścianki z drewnianych klocków i zapory z poduszek i koca z wyjątkową starannością.<br>- Trudno się buduje taki statek? - spytał z wyraźnym podziwem. - No nie?  
>- Niekoniecznie. - John przerwał na chwilę i spojrzał na niego z uwagą. - Niektóre faktycznie trudno, ale inne chyba łatwo.<br>- Nauczysz mnie jak urosnę?  
>Zastanawiał się przez chwilę, aż wreszcie wrócił do przykręcania śrubki.<br>- Zobaczymy - mruknął wymijająco.  
>- A swój jak zbudowałeś?<br>- Nie zbudowałem. - Przez twarz przemknął mu ten ledwo widoczny,krótki uśmieszek. - Ukradłem.  
><em>Nie ma to jak dawać dobry przykład.<em>  
>Rose oparła się cicho o ścianę przy drzwiach i zagryzła wargi, próbując się nie roześmiać.<br>- Fajnieeeeeeee! - zapalił się do pomysłu Tony. - Opowiedz, uciekałeś?  
>- Trochę.<br>- Ale opowiedz!  
>- Tony, poczekaj, muszę skończyć ten silnik.<br>Mały zamilkł na moment - widocznie przyglądał się teraz z uwagą pracom nad maszyną.  
>- Twój statek też miał taki? - nie wytrzymał w końcu.<br>- Nie. - Wyczuła instynktownie, że John się uśmiecha. - Działał trochę inaczej, kiedyś ci dokładnie wytłumaczę.  
>- Jak będę duży?<br>- Może szybciej.  
>- To fajnie. - Usłyszała szuranie i grzechot metalu.<br>- Już prawie gotowe - mruknął John. - Daj mi tamten śrubokręt.  
>Coś zgrzytnęło cicho.<br>- Dobra. Tony, teraz podaj śrubkę. Nie tę, tę małą. Super.  
>- Lubię ci pomagać - usłyszała po chwili głos brata. - Tata nie lubi jak z nim pracuję, bo mu przeszkadzam.<br>John odchrząknął cicho.  
>- Naprawdę?<br>- No. Ale ostatnio przyszedł jak malowałem laurkę dla Rose. I mówił że jest fajna.  
>- To... To dobrze.<br>Przez chwilę pracowali w milczeniu.  
>- Do czego jest ta śrubka? - odezwał się wreszcie Tony.<br>- To korelator suwowy, taką będzie pełnić rolę, wiesz, jak spoiwo do metalu cyklu ZN, które... - Urwał gwałtownie i Rose zasłoniła usta ręką, próbując stłumić wybuch śmiechu. Niemal widziała wytrzeszczone ze zdumienia oczka Tony'ego. - Będzie... Będzie trzymać silnik, żeby się nie rozleciał - dokończył John niepewnie.  
>- Aha. Też miałeś taką przy swoim statku?<br>- Powiedzmy. Podobną.  
>- Czemu jej tu nie masz? Ze sobą? Tej budki?<br>Milczał przez chwilę. Rose westchnęła mimowolnie i oparła głowę o ścianę.  
>- Zgubiłeś ją? - dopytywał się Tony.<br>- Nie, ja... Ja... - zająknął się, jak zawsze kiedy czuł się niepewnie.  
>- Wybuchła ci?<br>Instynktownie wyszła zza futryny i otworzyła szerzej drzwi.  
>- Ja... Zostawiłem ją komuś innemu - wyjaśnił John.<br>- Komu?  
>- Komuś, komu była bardziej potrzebna. - Podniósł głowę i zobaczył ją, stojącą na progu.<br>- Aha - mruknął wyraźnie uspokojony Tony po czym zmarszczył w skupieniu brewki. - Ale nie chcesz po nią wrócić? Nie chcesz znowu polatać?  
>- Nie - odpowiedział bez namysłu, patrząc jej w oczy. - Teraz już nie chcę.<br>Zamrugała gwałtownie, czując że zaraz się rozpłacze. Cholera, nic innego nie robiła od tych kilku dni, miała w końcu wprawę. Pociągnęła nosem i weszła do pokoju, próbując się opanować. Nie było to łatwe - widziała że on też się wzruszył. Zupełnie jakby sam był zaskoczony, że tak po prostu to powiedział.  
>Tony odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do niej.<br>- Rose, pobawisz się z nami? Doktor zrobił mi silnik do statku!  
>- Widzę, ale super! - Usiadła obok nich na podłodze i uśmiechnęła się. - Pokażecie mi, jak lata?<br>- Uważaj na bazę - ostrzegł ją brat, bo potrąciła nieznacznie piramidę z poduszek.  
>- Uważam - mruknęła, sadowiąc się wygodniej, tuż obok Johna. Podwinęła pod siebie nogi, mimowolnie dotykając kolanem jego kolana.<br>Przysunął się nieznacznie, tak że stykali się też ramionami.  
>- Zrób żeby latał! - zawołał Tony, zrywając się z dywanu i unosząc w górę ramionka. - Tak wysoookooo!<br>- No to jazda - zakomenderował John. - Allons-y!  
>Roześmiała się mimowolnie, kiedy nieduży stateczek z warkotem wzbił się w powietrze. Na moment przymknęła oczy. Prawie widziała Doktora, tańczącego dookoła błyszczącej, rozświetlonej konsoli. Ten sam radosny uśmiech, ton głosu, błysk w oku...<br>Tony aż zapiszczał z uciechy.  
>- Ale fajnie! - zakręcił się kilka razy w kółko, obserwując stateczek z otwartą buzią a potem - ku zdumieniu Rose - wpadł z rozpędu pomiędzy nich i uściskał twórcę machiny ze wszystkich sił.<br>- Dziękuję! - krzyknął z entuzjazmem. - Ale superowy statek! Adam takiego nie ma, wiesz? - terkotał, wciąż wisząc Johnowi na szyi. - I jest na pilota! Mogę też nim posterować?  
>- M... możesz, pewnie - wyjąkał John. Mrugnął kilka razy, najwyraźniej zaskoczony tym wybuchem czułości. - Steruj sobie.<br>- Pokaż jak - zażądał Tony, sadowiąc mu się wygodnie na kolanach. - Tym guzikiem?  
>- Tym startuje. - Prędko przesunął w górę zielony haczyk. - A tu jest stop.<br>- Uhmmm - mruknął Mały, obserwując z uwagą każdy jego ruch. - A żeby tak szybko latał?  
>- Tu mu możesz zwiększyć prędkość. Tylko wtedy uważaj na głowy. I na firanki.<br>- Rose nie dba o firanki tak, jak mama.  
>- Dobrze wiedzieć. - Podniósł głowę i mrugnął do niej porozumiewawczo znad rudego łebka Tony'ego.<br>Uśmiechnęła się, a potem spoważniała gwałtownie. Cholera, nie, nigdy nie podejrzewała siebie o jakieś uczucia macierzyńskie - po prostu zakładała, że lata doświadczeń ze skokami przesądzają sprawę. Owen zresztą wyjaśnił jej wszystko dostatecznie jasno - przesunięcia w czasie, rozregulowany cykl nie sprzyjały posiadaniu dzieci. Wychodziła z założenia, że to nawet lepiej. Zresztą, gdyby została z Doktorem, ta kwestia i tak nie miałaby znaczenia. Ale teraz, patrząc na Tony'ego rozpartego wygodnie na kolanach Johna, uśmiechała się. Po prostu... fajnie razem wyglądali.  
>- No, to startuj - zachęcił chłopca John, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.<br>- Allons-y! - zawył Młody.  
>Odruchowo zatkała sobie uszy rękami.<br>- Co to jest "Allons-y!" ? - zainteresował się nagle.  
>- To po francusku. "Jazda".<br>Tony skinął głową, wyraźnie uspokojony, i jeszcze kilkakrotnie powtórzył całą akcję z radosnym wrzaskiem.  
>- Uwaga na nisko latające samolociki! - krzyknął John, kiedy pojazd zaczął się do nich niebezpiecznie zbliżać.<br>Był tak samo podekscytowany jak jej brat, widziała to doskonale.  
>- Alarm! - wrzasnął młody Tyler i zakaszlał gwałtownie.<br>- Uwaga na głowy! - John skulił się odruchowo, kiedy pojazd z wizgiem śmignął mu koło ucha. Odruchowo skuliła ramiona.  
>- Iiiiiiiiiiiii lecimy! - zapiszczał Tony, przestawiając zamaszyście któryś z guziczków.<br>- Padnij - krzyknął John i pociągnął ją za sobą na dywan, bo samolocik omal nie wplątał jej się we włosy.  
>Leżeli na plecach obok siebie, zanosząc się od śmiechu - jak kiedyś na podłodze TARDIS. Uspokajała się powoli, wpatrzona w sufit. Zastanawiała się czy on też wtedy czuł się taki beztroski i szczęśliwy. I czy czuje się tak teraz.<br>A potem odwróciła głowę i zobaczyła jego poważne spojrzenie. Tamten... To znaczy... Nigdy wcześniej tak nie patrzył.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko, przewróciła się na bok i powoli położyła mu rękę na policzku. Zamrugał, wyraźnie zaskoczony, a potem złapał ją za nadgarstek i pocałował lekko wnętrze jej dłoni.<br>Uniosła się na łokciu i pochyliła nad nim - i w tym momencie coś ciężkiego zwaliło jej się na plecy.  
>- Rose - wymamrotał szybko Tony, przechodząc przez nią i ładując się między nich. - Samolocik się zaplątał w firankę. Zdejmij!<br>John wystękał pod nosem coś, czego nie dosłyszała i zerwał się gwałtownie z podłogi. Tony położył się na brzuchu, tuż przy niej. Śledził z zajęciem jego poczynania, podpierając brodę dłońmi.  
>- Musisz wejść wyżej - poinstruował go, machając w powietrzu nogami. - Nie sięgniesz.<br>John rzucił mu z góry zirytowane spojrzenie i zachwiał się lekko stojąc na miękkim materacu łóżka. Rose pochyliła głowę i wbiła wzrok w podłogę, w nadziei, że żaden z panów nie zobaczy, jak bawi ją cała ta sytuacja.  
>Dopiero kiedy samolocik wylądował na dywanie, odważyła się spojrzeć na Johna.<br>Co chwilę nerwowo przeczesywał włosy palcami.  
>- Może już pójdziemy spać? - zaproponował tonem towarzyskiej pogawędki.<br>- Nie jestem zmęczony - poinformował go radośnie jej brat.  
>- Ale już późno - niemal jęknął John, patrząc na nią z rozpaczą.<br>- Właśnie, Tony, w domu już dawno byś spał - pospieszyła z odsieczą, ostrożnie głaszcząc Małego po pleckach.  
>- To nic - uspokoił ją brat. - U ciebie nie muszę.<br>- Ale - zająknęła się, bo zabrakło jej argumentów. - Ale trzeba się powoli wykąpać i...  
>- Nie trzeba, mama czasem mi robi dzień dziecka.<br>Zrobiło jej się przykro. Miał pięć lat, a ona nawet nie znała jego zwyczajów; nie orientowała się, co lubi, co go uspokaja. Nie wiedziała, jak z nim postępować. Nie miała nawet zielonego pojęcia, jaki skutek odniosą tłumaczenia, a jaki - ewentualne użycie siły.  
>Czuła się kompletnie bezradna.<br>Na szczęście John miał lepszy pomysł.  
>- Jak pójdziesz grzecznie spać, to jutro zbuduję ci coś fajnego.<br>- A co?  
>- Niespodzianka.<br>- Ale taki fajniejszy statek?  
>- Jutro rano - uciął dyskusję, patrząc na Małego z góry. - Zobaczysz.<br>Tony, nieodrodny syn swojego ojca, widać postanowił jeszcze coś wytargować.  
>- A zrobisz naleśniki na śniadanie? Z bananami?<br>- Nie za dużo tych życzeń? - spytała przekornie Rose. - Poza tym mówię, że nie ma bananów.  
>- John może kupić.<br>Zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na nią, a potem uśmiechnął się tym nagłym, promiennym uśmiechem - jak zawsze gdy wpadał na genialny pomysł.  
>- Jest tu gdzieś blisko sklep?<br>Uśmiechnęła się, w lot łapiąc jego plan.  
>- Po drugiej stronie ulicy. Idźcie teraz, a ja tu przygotuję kąpiel.<br>- I łóżeczko - zażyczył sobie Tony - U ciebie.  
>- OK. To leć założyć buty.<br>Mały pokiwał głową i wybiegł do przedpokoju. John błyskawicznie znalazł się przy niej.  
>- Przyznaj się, chcesz go maksymalnie zmęczyć - mruknęła, obejmując go za szyję.<br>- O tak! - zgodził się radośnie.  
>- Jak już zaśnie - wyszeptała mu do ucha, wspinając się na palce - to podobno śpi potem długo i mocno.<br>- Podobno? - Uniósł brwi z powątpiewaniem.  
>- Wiesz, nigdy tu nie spał. Ale mama się raczej nie myli.<br>- Całe szczęście - mruknął. Czuła jego dłonie na plecach i było jej gorąco. - Jak się teraz nie da zmęczyć, to oszaleję.  
>- Ja też.<br>Z przedpokoju dobiegł tupot, więc odsunęli się od siebie niechętnie.  
>- Już - zameldował Tony, wsuwając rudy łepek do pokoju. - Doktorze, chooodź...<br>- Idę.  
>Rose wyszła za nimi i patrzyła z uśmiechem, jak John szybko wciąga trampki.<br>Kiedy trzasnęły drzwi wejściowe, przeszła do sypialni, przygotowała pościel dla brata i położyła na poduszce starego pluszowego kotka, którego najwidoczniej pieczołowicie sam spakował do plecaka. Znalazła jeszcze piżamę i szczoteczkę do zębów i zaniosła je do łazienki.  
>Potem, już w kuchni, wyjęła naczynia ze zmywarki i włączyła radio.<br>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie - choć raz nie trafiła na Elvisa.  
><em>Beznadziejna romantyczka.<em>  
>Ledwo mogła uwierzyć, że to ciągle ona - jeszcze do niedawna kompletnie zdeptana, a teraz - najszczęśliwsza kobieta pod słońcem.<br>Podśpiewując pod nosem "Strawberry fields" wygrzebała z szuflady kilka zapomnianych zapachowych świeczek i zaniosła je profilaktycznie do salonu.  
>Beatlesi przeszli akurat do ostatniej zwrotki, kiedy usłyszała wyraźnie tupot nóg na schodach. Zdążyła wyjść do przedpokoju i otworzyć drzwi - Tony wpadł do środka i wyhamował z trudem tuż przed nią.<br>- Doktor powiedział, że w życiu nie wbiegnę na górę szybciej niż on - wysapał z trudem. - Ale zobacz, wygrałem!  
>- Super! - zaśmiała się, jednocześnie porozumiewając się wzrokiem z Johnem, który właśnie stanął w progu.<br>_Widocznie mocno wziął sobie do serca misję zmęczenia Tony'ego._  
>Wręczył jej torbę z bananami i dwoma kopnięciami pozbył się trampek.<br>- Chodźcie - mruknęła. - To co, jutro budujecie statek?  
>- Tak! - przytaknął Tony z entuzjazmem i usiadł na podłodze żeby zdjąć buty. - Doktor obiecał jakiś fajny.<br>- A jaki? - spytała, intuicyjnie kierując uwagę Młodego na inne tory i niepostrzeżenie pakując go do łazienki.  
>- Powiedział, że jutro zobaczę - tłumaczył z zapałem, kiedy stali już przed brodzikiem i zdejmowała mu koszulkę. - Ja bym chciał taki wielki krążownik Imperium, a ty?<br>- Ja chyba też - przytaknęła, pomagając mu wejść do kabiny. - A jakie jeszcze są?  
>- No, okręty rebelii - wyliczał z zacięciem. - I jeszcze chcę xwinga! I myśliwca.<br>- To sporo - zaśmiała się.  
>- To nic, Doktor zrobi. On jest bardzo mądry, nie?<br>- Tak - przytaknęła, polewając go wodą z prysznica. - Bardzo.  
>Zostawiła go na moment, rozprawiającego o innych rodzajach okrętów i błyskawicznie wyszorowała zęby.<br>A potem wytarła go energicznie i podała mu piżamę.  
>- Lubię go - wymamrotał z głową schowaną w miękkim materiale. - Doktora.<br>Pomogła mu wsunąć ręce w rękawy, a potem odruchowo pogłaskała go po włosach.  
>I omal nie straciła równowagi, bo Tony mocno objął ją za szyję i oparł się o nią całym ciężarem.<br>- Chcę spać z tobą - powiedział szybko.  
>- Dobrze - mruknęła uspokajająco i, ponieważ nie odsuwał się od niej nawet na krok, po prostu wzięła go na ręce.<br>- Jeszcze wcale u ciebie sam nie spałem - rozprawiał, kiedy szła z nim do sypialni. - Ale zabrałem kotka, wiesz?  
>- Uhm - przytaknęła. - Widziałam.<br>- Dobranoc, Doktorze - rzucił Tony sennie, kiedy mijali drzwi salonu.  
>Zatrzymała się na progu i spojrzała na Johna. Wychylił się lekko zza oparcia kanapy i uśmiechnął się tylko.<br>- Do jutra - odpowiedział powoli.  
>Cholera, naprawdę miała nadzieję, że jej brat szybko zaśnie!<br>Zaniosła go do łóżka i przykryła starannie kołdrą. Nie chciał żeby czytała mu bajkę - chociaż książeczkę też miał w plecaku - więc po prostu położyła się obok, niepewna swojej roli.  
>Mały zwinął się w kłębek pod kocem i przysunął się do niej zupełnie blisko, układając między nimi swojego kotka. Patrzyła w sufit, czekając aż zaśnie.<br>Cholera, miała tylko nadzieję że ona i John nie padną szybciej, niż niezmordowany fan Gwiezdnych Wojen.  
>Wytężyła słuch. Miała wrażenie, że braciszek już od jakiegoś czasu śni sobie o Chewbacce, czy o czymś równie pasjonującym. Powoli przewróciła się na bok i przyjrzała mu się uważnie.<br>Nie poruszył się. Spał, przytulony do kotka, posapując cicho przez nos.  
>Wstała ostrożnie, odruchowo wstrzymując oddech. Po ciemku znalazła na podłodze klapki, wzięła je do ręki i na palcach wyszła z pokoju.<br>Starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i odetchnęła głęboko. A potem, prawie biegiem, ruszyła do salonu.  
>John zapalił kilka pozostawionych przez nią świeczek. Ich ciepłe światło, delikatny zapach wosku w powietrzu, sama świadomość tego, że są sami, nareszcie sami - wszystko to wystarczyło, by zakręciło jej się w głowie.<br>Odruchowo poprawiła włosy i podeszła bliżej.  
>Sekundę później nie wiedziała już, czy ma się śmiać czy płakać. Rozłożył widać wcześniej kanapę - co za szczęście, że matka, w gwałtownym przypływie uczuć kupiła jej kiedyś taką wielką - i zasnął, czekając na nią. Wyciągnięty wygodnie na całej długości, z rękami założonymi na piersi, wciąż w okularach, oddychał równo i spokojnie.<br>_O nie. Nie dziś._  
>Nie zamierzała czekać już ani chwili dłużej.<br>Bez namysłu kucnęła przy oparciu, powoli zdjęła mu okulary - dokładnie tak, jak pierwszego dnia - i odłożyła je na stolik. Pochyliła się nad nim, przesunęła opuszkami palców po brwiach, musnęła powieki.  
>- John? - szepnęła i zaczęła całować go delikatnie wzdłuż linii szczęki, aż dotarła do ust.<br>- Hmm? - wymruczał sennie i powoli otworzył oczy.  
>Przez chwilę patrzył na nią, wyraźnie zdezorientowany. Widziała z bliska to nieobecne spojrzenie, wszystkie piegi i wszystkie zmarszczki. Pomyślała, że zerwie się zaraz po swojemu, szybko i energicznie. Że natychmiast będzie chciał przejąć kontrolę.<br>Ale on tylko zamrugał powoli, jakby dopiero teraz dotarło do niego co się dzieje. A potem uśmiechnął się kątem ust i pociągnął ją na siebie, obejmując ciasno.  
><em>Jego zapach, smak, dotyk jego dłoni na plecach. Ciało tuż przy jej ciele i otaczające ją ramiona. Ciche westchnienie, kiedy skubnęła zębami jego dolną wargę.<em>  
>Zaczął jej odpowiadać. Powoli, leniwie, aż zatraciła się zupełnie. Aż przestała myśleć i już tylko czuła.<br>_Jego usta, koniuszek języka, trochę szorstki policzek. Wciąż wędrujące po jej ciele ręce._  
>Jęknęła cicho i podniosła głowę, żeby złapać oddech. Powoli przeturlał się z nią na bok. Zobaczyła nad sobą jego twarz - wyraz jego oczu, krótki przebłysk uśmiechu.<br>Oplotła go ramionami i przyciągnęła do siebie, targając mu włosy. Nie chciała żeby przestawał.  
><em>Nie chciała.<em>  
>- Mama!<br>W pierwszej chwili ledwo zarejestrowała, że w tę przyjemną ciszę, wypełnioną tylko ich oddechami, coś się wdziera. A potem...  
>- Mamaaaaaaa!<br>Bez namysłu odsunęła Johna i zerwała się, próbując zebrać myśli.  
>Serce tłukło jej się w piersi jak oszalałe, brakowało tchu.<br>- Mama! Mama!  
><em>Tony.<em>  
>Miotając w duchu przekleństwa, ruszyła biegiem do swojej sypialni. Otworzyła drzwi i spojrzała na łóżko.<br>Mały siedział na środku, tuląc do siebie pluszowego kotka. Dygotał cały, zanosząc się płaczem. Koc i poduszka zsunęły się na ziemię.  
>Powoli, żeby go nie wystraszyć jeszcze bardziej, podeszła bliżej i usiadła przy nim. Pociągnął nosem i kilka wielkich łez spadło na piżamkę z podobizną R2D2.<br>- Boję się - wychlipał, kiedy ostrożnie pogłaskała go po głowie. - Boję.  
>- Ciii, już dobrze - mruknęła uspokajająco. - Nie ma czego.<br>- Ale... zos.. taniesz? - upewnił się, przysuwając się bliżej.  
>- Tak.<br>- I będziesz spać... ze mną?  
>- Tak. - Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że John przyszedł za nią i zatrzymał się niepewnie na progu.<br>- To dobrze - wymamrotał Tony. - Nie chcę spać sam.  
>- Uhm.<br>- Możesz się tu położyć - pozwolił jej łaskawie, przesuwając się na drugą połowę łóżka.  
>- OK - odpowiedziała machinalnie, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy Johna.<br>- Doktor też może - dorzucił po chwili Mały, obserwując ich uważnie.  
>- Ja... - zmieszał się wyraźnie i gwałtownie potargał sobie włosy. - Ja już się nie zmieszczę, pójdę do siebie.<br>- Dobrze - przytaknął Tony i zamrugał, spoglądając sennie na Rose. - Nie dasz mu buzi?  
>- S...Słucham? - zająknęła się.<br>- Mama mówi, że nie mówi się dobranoc bez buzi. Bo wtedy są złe sny.  
>Wstała powoli, podeszła do Johna, wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go lekko.<br>- Dobranoc - szepnęła, kładąc mu dłoń na piersi.  
>Patrzył na nią bez słowa, kiedy kładła się obok Tony'ego i narzucała na nich oboje koc. I kiedy Mały przysunął się do niej zupełnie blisko, wciskając nos w jej ramię. Przytuliła go instynktownie, kompletnie rozbrojona - pierwszy raz aż tak do niej przylgnął.<br>Dopiero po chwili, ponad jego rudymi włoskami, zerknęła na Johna.  
>Wciąż tkwił na progu. Właśnie odwrócił się nieznacznie i bezgłośnie udał, że uderza czołem o futrynę.<br>Przygryzła wargi i rzuciła mu przepraszające spojrzenie.  
>- Dobranoc - powiedział w końcu bardzo cicho i powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi.<br>Zgasił światło w przedpokoju i poszedł do łazienki.  
>Leżała bez ruchu, wsłuchując się w spokojny oddech Tony'ego i szum wody z prysznica.<br>Huczało jej w głowie, a przed oczami wciąż miała obraz tego, co mogłoby się dziś stać. I tego, co było jeszcze przed nimi.  
>Sama nie wiedziała, kiedy zasnęła.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

24.

Jackie energicznie wysiadła z taksówki, zapłaciła kierowcy i biegiem rzuciła się w kierunku schodów prowadzących do domu Rose, wymyślając sobie w duchu od idiotek.  
>Szoferowi też dała wolne. Znów umarła mu jakaś ciotka. W ostatnim czasie biedak pochował ponad połowę rodziny i pewnie by mu współczuła, gdyby nie wiedziała, że tak naprawdę winę za jego częstą nieobecność w pracy ponosi pewna ładna brunetka.<br>Przymykała jednak na to oko - dlatego że gorąco kibicowała tej znajomości i dlatego, że brak kierowcy na ogół jej jakoś szczególnie nie przeszkadzał.  
>Aż do dziś. Cholera, może Pete miał rację? Może faktycznie bywała za miękka dla służby i pozwalała wchodzić sobie na głowę? Tyle tylko że wciąż - nawet po tylu latach - zdarzały się chwile, kiedy krępował ją fakt, że ktoś robi coś za nią. Już zaczynała myśleć, że do tego przywykła, ale widocznie stare przyzwyczajenia, lata pracy w sklepie, momenty kiedy czuła się gorsza, niż wszyscy ci bogacze przychodzący na zakupy, wciąż - co jakiś czas - dawały o sobie znać.<br>I pewnie dlatego nigdy nie była bezwzględnym, wymagającym pracodawcą.  
>Inna sprawa, że gdyby była, niania nie wzięłaby wczoraj dnia wolnego, tłumacząc się chorobą.<br>Ze złością pchnęła drzwi wejściowe. Matko, powinna zamordować swojego durnego męża. Tylko facet mógł wpaść na pomysł podrzucenia nadaktywnego pięciolatka własnej córce i komuś... no, komuś kto powinien się z nią natychmiast przespać. I umiera z niecierpliwości, bo dotychczas nie miał okazji tego zrobić.  
>Tylko facet mógł pozbawić ich jakiejkolwiek szansy na słodkie sam na sam i jeszcze dziwić się, że ona śmie mieć o to pretensję.<br>_Co za skrajny idiotyzm!_  
>Kiedy wreszcie wczoraj około północy - nieludzko zmęczona pocieszaniem i przesiąknięta bezsilną złością ludzi - dodzwoniła się do swojego szanownego męża, usłyszała tylko, że ma nie przeszkadzać, gdyż jest on w trakcie ważnego spotkania. A gdy swoim zwyczajem nie dała się spławić i udało jej się ustalić, gdzie znajduje się aktualnie ich młodsze dziecko, dostała po prostu piany na ustach.<br>Potem dowiedziała się jeszcze, że ma nie histeryzować i że porozmawiają w domu.  
>I to tuż po tym, jak omal nie oszalała z niepokoju, wisząc na telefonie w każdej wolnej chwili!<br>O, nie, to nie ujdzie Pete'owi na sucho!  
>Najgorsze, że w środku nocy niewiele mogła zrobić. Musiała czekać do rana, tłuc się pociągiem i jeszcze wzywać taksówkę, bo oczywiście JEJ nie można było załatwić teleportu. Nie była oficjalnym pracownikiem Torchwood i formalnie nie miała związku z tą akcją.<br>_A jednak nie mogła być w żadnym innym miejscu._  
>Powinna tylko przewidzieć reakcję Pete'a i zawczasu upchnąć Tony'ego u jakiegoś kolegi.<br>_Cóż, może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone._  
>Zdyszana, zatrzymała się na półpiętrze i zaczęła gorączkowo przetrząsać torebkę w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Pete doczepił do nich również ten awaryjny, od mieszkania Rose.<br>Cholera, czyżby zgubiła je w Edynburgu?  
><em>Niemożliwe...<em>  
>Zrezygnowana, pokonała kilka ostatnich schodów i przystanęła pod drzwiami, nasłuchując uważnie. Wiedziała że to niewłaściwe, ale ciekawość znów okazała się silniejsza. Szlag, naprawdę chciała wejść najciszej jak się da, tłumacząc się ewentualnie chęcią jak najszybszego zgarnięcia Tony'ego. Może dostrzegłaby jakieś ślady, po których zdołałaby ustalić, co właściwie działo się wczoraj? Umierała z ciekawości. No i przecież chciała tylko, by w końcu byli szczęśliwi! A kto wie, może Tony szybko zasnął?<br>Chociaż, o ile go znała, pierwszej nocy w nowym miejscu raczej nie było na to szans.  
>Przyłożyła ucho do futryny, ale ze środka nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk. Odruchowo, na próbę, nacisnęła klamkę i zdziwiła się, bo drzwi uchyliły się cicho. <em>Czyżby wczoraj było tak gorąco, że zapomnieli przekręcić klucz?<em>  
>Wstrzymała oddech i weszła do przedpokoju. A potem znieruchomiała, bo usłyszała rozmowę Johna z Tonym.<br>O ile dobrze zrozumiała, postanowili właśnie że przygotują śniadanie. Coś brzęknęło donośnie.  
>- Oj, Tony, cicho, bo obudzisz Rose.<br>- A kiedy wstanie?  
>- Nie wiem, wczoraj była w Edynburgu i jest trochę zmęczona.<br>- Ale zrobisz teraz tosty? - upewniał się jej synek. - Bananowe?  
>- Z bananami i czekoladą - odparł John.<br>Znowu usłyszała brzęk szkła.  
>- Mama robi tylko z dżemem - poinformował go Tony znudzonym głosikiem.<br>- Uhm. Możesz potem powiedzieć jej o tym przepisie.  
>- Pewnie nie pozwoli. Powie że są niezdrowe.<br>- Mówię ci, czasem trzeba zjeść coś niezdrowego.  
>- No! Tak jak te naleśniki.<br>_Pięknie. Ciekawe czym jeszcze karmili jej dziecko?_  
>- Lubie jak jest dużo czekolady - rozmarzył się mały. - Wtedy jest fajnie. W ogóle wczoraj było fajnie.<br>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i, korzystając z tego że brzęknął toster, podeszła nieco bliżej. Nie zamierzała się jeszcze ujawniać.  
>- A jaki statek dzisiaj zbudujesz? - dopytywał się Tony. - Obiecałeś!<br>- Pamiętam - uspokoił go John. - Coś wymyślimy.  
>- I mogę ci pomóc?<br>- Jasne.  
>- Ale z silnikiem, jak wczoraj?<br>- Tak.  
><em>Super. Ci dwoje zostaną tutaj, a ona zabierze do domu dziecię i jego kolekcję warczących statków. Hałasujące zabawki - marzenie każdego rodzica!<em>  
>- I będą krążowniki imperium i okręty i w ogóle... - rozmarzył się jej synek.<br>- Aż tylu chyba nie zdążę zrobić przed pracą.  
>- To nic, możesz później - uspokoił go Tony. - Lubię jak się ze mną bawisz.<br>W kuchni zapadła nagła cisza.  
>- Też lubię się z tobą bawić - mruknął John po chwili. - Zanieś tosty na stół.<br>- A pograsz kiedyś ze mną w piłkę?  
><em>Znowu milczenie.<em>  
>- Pewnie - usłyszała po chwili.<br>Nie wytrzymała i wyjrzała zza futryny. Tony wdrapywał się akurat na krzesło przy stole. John, ubrany tylko w biały t-shirt i czarne bokserki, pochylił się właśnie, by wyrzucić do śmieci skórki po bananach. Mimowolnie obrzuciła go taksującym spojrzeniem i wepchnęła sobie pięść do ust, żeby się nie roześmiać.  
>Bokserki miały z tyłu wymalowanego jadowicie zielonego ufoludka, a przez lewy pośladek biegł napis: Jestem kosmitą.<br>Boże, miała tylko nadzieję, że jej zaślepiona, pogrążona w żałości córka zaczęła już wreszcie w pełni doceniać ten jego rewelacyjny tyłek.  
>Cofnęła się instynktownie, usiłując za wszelką cenę stłumić chichot.<br>_Kosmita jeden._  
>- Ale pograsz dzisiaj? - drążył temat Tony.<br>- Zobaczę, może dzisiaj. Ale nie mogę obiecać.  
>Jasssne, pogra dzisiaj po jej trupie. Wiedziała, że wywlecze stąd Młodego choćby siłą - byleby tylko ci dwoje mieli wreszcie parę godzin dla siebie.<br>- Super! - wykrzyknął Tony. - Bo tata nigdy nie ma czasu, wiesz?  
>- Aha.<br>Ścisnęło jej się serce. Cholera, tyle razy powtarzała Pete'owi że...  
>- Ani nie chce mu się biegać - ciągnął Tony rzeczowym tonem. - Mówi, że już jest stary. Czasem wujek Mickey ze mną grał, ale już go nie ma.<br>Mimowolnie wstrzymała oddech i zamrugała szybko, żeby się nie rozpłakać. Ponownie wyjrzała powoli zza futryny.  
>Tony klęczał na krześle. Oparł łokcie na blacie stołu i podpierał rękami smutną buzię.<br>- Mama mówi, że wujek musiał wyjechać.  
>- Uhm. No tak. - John usiadł powoli naprzeciwko niego i przyglądał mu się ze współczuciem.<br>- Tęsknię za nim.  
>Skinął tylko głową, odchrząknął i wbił wzrok w blat stołu. Jackie zagryzła wargi.<br>- Mama też tęskni. Jest smutna.  
>- Uhm. - Poruszył się niespokojnie.<br>- Czemu musiał jechać? Nie chciał już tu z nami być?  
>John gwałtownie podniósł głowę.<br>- Z wami? - wykrzyknął z niedowierzaniem. - Coś ty! Nie ma mowy, na pewno chciał.  
>- I też tęskni?<br>- Na pewno.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko. Cholera, mało brakowało a rozkleiłaby się zupełnie. Miała ochotę uściskać ich obu.<br>- Więc dlaczego sobie pojechał? - spytał po chwili Tony drżącym głosikiem.  
>- Bo miał... dużo ważnych rzeczy do zrobienia. Jest bardzo potrzebny... gdzie indziej. W różnych miejscach.<br>- Co tam robi?  
>- Wiesz, pewnie... takie tam. Fajne rzeczy. Podróżuje. Pomaga różnym ludziom. I... i w ogóle.<br>- Jest bohaterem? - upewnił się Tony z nadzieją w głosie.  
>John uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i spojrzał Młodemu w oczy.<br>- Tak - powiedział spokojnie. - Jest bohaterem.  
>Tony odetchnął głęboko, wyraźnie uspokojony. Po chwili znów zmarszczył rude brewki.<br>- Wróci tu kiedyś?  
>John zawahał się wyraźnie.<br>- Nie wiem - odpowiedział w końcu cicho. - Naprawdę nie wiem. Chyba nie może. To bardzo trudne.  
>- Aha.<br>Szlag, wiedziała że jeśli tu jeszcze trochę postoi, zacznie ryczeć i nie będzie mogła przestać. Kompletnie ją rozproszkował sposób w jaki John rozmawiał z jej synkiem. I fakt że był z nim szczery.  
><em>Męskie rozmowy. I jeszcze "Mama jest smutna". <em>_  
><em>_Rany._  
>- Jedz tosta - mruknął John, podsuwając mu talerz. - Możesz zjeść dużo, najwyżej dla Rose zrobimy nowe.<br>- No. I kawę.  
>- Słucham?<br>- Tata zawsze robi mamie kawę, jak jest rano w domu. I musisz jej zanieść do łóżka.  
>- Dobrze wiedzieć - mruknął John, sięgając po tosta. - Dzięki za radę.<br>Przez chwilę jedli w milczeniu.  
>- Pycha - ocenił po chwili Tony, z buzią usmarowaną czekoladą. - Mama takich nie robi.<br>Odetchnęła głęboko.  
>- Zapamiętam to sobie - mruknęła, wychodząc zza drzwi, tuż po tym jak starannie wytarła oczy.<br>Musiała się wreszcie ujawnić. I tak dziwiło ją, że John nie zorientował się, że weszła. Doktor chyba by ją usłyszał prędzej czy później, zwłaszcza w tak małym mieszkaniu. Więc albo udawał, albo faktycznie aż tak bardzo poruszyła go rozmowa z Tonym.  
>- Mamaaaaaa! - Mały odłożył tosta na stół i rzucił się ku niej, omal nie zlatując ze stołka.<br>- Uwaga - mruknęła ostrzegawczo i przytuliła go ze wszystkich sił, podnosząc jednocześnie.  
>Zarzucił jej ramionka na szyję i oplótł nogami w pasie jak małpka - Pete żartował zawsze, że ma to po niej, że identycznie się witają, czy to po dłuższej, czy po krótszej nieobecności.<br>Trzymając mocno Młodego, spojrzała badawczo na Johna. Był wyraźnie zmieszany. Zerwał się z krzesła, przeczesał palcami włosy i zatrzymał dłoń na karku. Cofnął się lekko, gdy podeszła bliżej. Biedak, pewnie wciąż miał w pamięci ich wcześniejsze burzliwe powitania.  
>Lubiła go peszyć.<br>- Cześć - rzuciła rezolutnie.  
>Przystanęła, wyciągnęła rękę i przyjacielsko poklepała go po łopatce.<br>_Matko kochana, sama skóra i kości._ Naprawdę, trzeba go w końcu porządnie odkarmić.  
>Poza tym, czego u licha się tak wstydził? Myślał, że nigdy nie widziała faceta w bokserkach?<br>- Cześć - odpowiedział niepewnie.  
>- Nie zamknęliście drzwi na noc - rzuciła wyjaśniająco. - Dlatego pozwoliłam sobie wejść.<br>Przyglądał się jej badawczo.  
>- Poprawcie się, nie jesteście w kosmosie, jeszcze wam się ktoś włamie - pouczyła go.<br>- OK. - Zaśmiał się nerwowo. - To ja... cóż... pójdę się ubrać.  
>Wzruszyła tylko ramionami i uśmiechnęła się przelotnie.<br>- John? - zawołała za nim, kiedy znikał w drzwiach.  
>- Tak? - przystanął i pytająco uniósł brwi.<br>- Dzięki. Za Tony'ego - dorzuciła cicho. - I przepraszam za Pete'a.  
>Odwzajemnił uśmiech.<br>- Nie ma sprawy. Dobrze się bawiliśmy.  
>Usiadła na krześle. <em>Taaa, dobrze.<em> Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, umrze z ciekawości, zanim dowie się czegoś konkretnego. Naprawdę, powinna osobiście dopilnować, by Pete dał im natychmiast przynajmniej tydzień urlopu. Spojrzała z zastanowieniem na jedyne źródło wiedzy, rozparte wygodnie na jej kolanach.  
>- I jak tam? - zagadnęła. - Wyspałeś się?<br>Synek energicznie pokiwał głową.  
>- Tak. Spałem z Rose.<br>_Cholera jasna! __  
><em>_Chociaż to jeszcze niczego nie przesądzało..._  
>- A Doktor zrobił mi śniadanko. Specjalnie go obudziłem - terkotał Tony. - Byłem głodny.<br>- No, ja myślę - odpowiedziała i uśmiechnęła się. - A Rose nie mogła?  
>- Nie dała się obudzić. Doktor mówi, że jest zmęczona, bo wczoraj była w Edynburgu. Chyba za nią tęsknił.<br>- Tak?  
>- Uhm. Bo tak ją przytulił w kuchni.<br>- TAK?  
>Tony spojrzał na nią ze zdumieniem.<br>- No. A potem mi zrobił silniczek do samolociku. I się ze mną bawił, i Rose się śmiała.  
>- To fajnie!<br>- No, bo ona się prawie wcale nie śmieje, nie? Ale wczoraj tak. I tak mu tu położyła rękę. - Dotknął jej policzka. - I go głaskała po buzi.  
>- Naprawdę?<br>- No. I mi samolocik wpadł na firankę, i Doktor mi go zdjął, a potem byliśmy po banany i poszedłem spać.  
>- No to super. Ale byłeś grzeczny!<br>- No, tylko się obudziłem, bo mi się coś śniło. I Rose do mnie przyszła, i powiedziała Doktorowi dobranoc, i mu dała buzi. I spała ze mną, wiesz?  
>- Z tobą? - Z trudem powstrzymała się od zgrzytania zębami.<br>- Tak. - Spojrzał na nią z wyrzutem. - Przecież ja tu jeszcze nie spałem. Bałem się.  
>Jackie westchnęła i przytuliła go mocno.<br>- Ale już nie będziesz?  
>- Nie - wymamrotał. - Lubię tu być.<br>Uśmiechnęła się. No proszę, kto by pomyślał, że kosmita może mieć tak fajne podejście do dzieci. Bo przecież chyba nie za sprawą Rose Mały tak się rozkrochmalił?  
>Od dawna, właściwie od samego początku, siostra trzymała go na dystans. Jackie musiałaby być ślepa, by tego nie dostrzec. I próbowała, naprawdę próbowała wpłynąć na ich relację, aż do czasu, gdy Rose w trakcie jakiejś kłótni wykrzyczała jej w twarz, że ma przestać wciskać jej tego dzieciaka. Nie brała Tony'ego na ręce, nie przytulała, zostawała z nim niechętnie i nigdy na długo.<br>_I praktycznie go nie znała._  
>To była cholernie bolesna świadomość - fakt, że własne dzieci są od siebie tak strasznie daleko. Po tamtej sprzeczce Jackie długo miała żal do córki i nie potrafiła jej zrozumieć. Bo przecież Tony lgnął do starszej siostry, od czasu jak tylko nauczył się chodzić i mówić.<br>Może dlatego jego matka nie potrafiła spokojnie patrzeć na to, jak - wciąż i wciąż odpychany - powoli rezygnuje, przestaje próbować, nie szuka już kontaktu, nie domaga się bliskości.  
>A potem, kilka tygodni później, Pete zwyczajnie na nią nawrzeszczał. Kazał jej nie przesadzać i nie robić niczego na siłę. I wyjaśnił, że może to i lepiej, by Mały się nie przywiązywał.<br>Dopiero wtedy w pełni dotarło do niej, dlaczego Rose tak postępuje. Dopiero wtedy uświadomiła sobie że - prędzej czy później - straci ją na rzecz tamtego świata. I Doktora. I chociaż chciała jej szczęścia, było jej z tą świadomością diabelnie ciężko.  
>I to też był jeden z powodów, dla których teraz tak łatwo zaakceptowała Johna.<br>Westchnęła, poczekała aż Tony usadowi się wygodniej i spojrzała na zegarek. Miała jeszcze trochę czasu. Może uda jej się porozmawiać też z Rose?  
>Sięgnęła po tosta.<br>Doktorski wynalazek okazał się nadspodziewanie dobry! Zjadła ze smakiem i wzięła sobie drugiego, jednocześnie rozglądając się po kuchni.  
>Wyglądała jak pole bitwy tuż po jej zakończeniu - pełno okruchów i smug czekolady. <em>I ta sterta naczyń w zlewie!<em> Dlaczego u licha do zrobienia śniadania potrzeba było dwóch desek, trzech noży, masła, szklanki, kilku talerzy, kubka i blendera? Nie miała pojęcia. I dlaczego jeszcze nie spotkała mężczyzny, który przygotowałby jakiekolwiek jedzenie, nie zostawiając przy okazji po sobie totalnego pobojowiska?  
>Przełknęła ostatni kawałek, zakazała stanowczo Tony'emu skonsumowania piątego z rzędu tosta i właśnie wtedy w drzwiach zobaczyła córkę.<br>Zaspana, w cienkiej fioletowej piżamie i z potarganymi włosami, wyglądała naprawdę ładnie. Pewnie dlatego, że pierwszy raz od lat nie miała takich strasznie smutnych oczu.  
>Wydawała się raczej... rozmarzona.<br>Tak.  
><em>I pełna oczekiwania.<em>  
>Szlag, nie powinna czekać już ani chwili dłużej!<br>Rose zobaczyła matkę i uśmiechnęła się.  
>- Cześć - wymamrotała pod nosem i opadła na krzesło naprzeciwko nich. - Gdzie John?<br>Jackie uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
><em>Co tam matka, przyszła i tyle. Najważniejszy przecież jest on.<em>  
>Nie potrafiła nawet wyrazić, jak bardzo ją to cieszy. Nareszcie, po tym wszystkim, jakiś normalny objaw.<br>- W łazience - odpowiedziała spokojnie.  
>- Zrobił mi śniadanko - wtrącił Tony. - Dobre, spróbuj.<br>Uśmiechnęła się znowu, a potem zawahała lekko. Wreszcie wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała Małego po głowie.  
>- Pomogłeś mu?<br>- No. Smarowałem czekoladą.  
>- I wyjadłeś połowę?<br>- Nie - zapewnił solennie. - Tylko trochę.  
>Zaśmiała się na cały głos i wtedy - ku zdumieniu Jackie - Tony zsunął się na podłogę.<br>Podszedł do siostry, oparł się ufnie o jej krzesło i spojrzał wyczekująco.  
>- No - przynaglił ją. - Pomóż.<br>Posadziła go sobie na kolanach. Przez chwilę wiercił się, chcąc się wygodnie usadowić i Jackie zobaczyła, jak Rose na ułamek sekundy przytula policzek do jego rudych włosów.  
>- Doktor jeszcze nie zbudował statku, wiesz? - poinformował ja, odwracając się w jej stronę. - Jesz tosta? Mogę z tobą.<br>- Za chwilę - szepnęła Rose, porozumiewając się wzrokiem z matką.  
>- O nie! - zawołała odruchowo Jackie. - Ty już masz dość tostów na dziś.<br>- Ale statek zbudujemy? - zaniepokoił się Tony, wyraźnie rozżalony. - Doktor mi obiecał!  
>- Zbudujemy! - zapewniła go Rose. - Na pewno. Tylko teraz musimy zaraz iść do pracy. A ty do szkoły. Mama cię zawiezie.<br>- Ale potem tu wrócę?  
>Jackie policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu.<br>- Pomyślimy - orzekła stanowczo.  
>- Ale...<br>- Tony - przerwała mu nieubłaganie. - Idź i spakuj swój plecak.  
>Nadął się lekko, zsunął z kolan Rose i poszedł do sypialni.<br>Jackie rzuciła córce przepraszające spojrzenie.  
>- Wybacz - mruknęła. - Już go zabieram.<br>Rose wzruszyła ramionami i odruchowo obejrzała się przez ramię.  
><em>Czekała na Johna.<em>  
>Jej matka omal nie zapiszczała z radości.<br>- Tony, pospiesz się! - zawołała radośnie.  
>- Mamo, daj spokój. Naprawdę, w niczym nam nie przeszkadza.<br>_Kolejne wyczekujące spojrzenie na drzwi._  
>- W niczym? - upewniła się słodko Jackie. - Czy ty jesteś pewna, że jesteś moją córką?<br>- Mamo!  
>- No, co? - Omal nie roześmiała się na głos, na widok jej zakłopotania. - Masz pod dachem takiego mężczyznę i nic? Czy ty widziałaś jaki on ma...<br>- Mamo, to nie o to chodzi! - zdenerwowała się.  
>- A o co? - zdumiała się szczerze Jackie. - Już matka natura wie co robi. Poza tym, on nie widzi za tobą świata.<br>- Naprawdę? - upewniła się Rose, patrząc na nią błyszczącymi oczami.  
>- Naprawdę - przytaknęła. - Nie zmarnuj szansy. Niezależnie od tego, czego on ma jedno...<br>- Mamo, nie denerwuj mnie, bo tak się składa, że gdyby nie twój synuś a mój brat, to bym sprawdzi...  
>- Niezależnie od wszystkiego, oboje macie tylko jedno życie.<br>Cholera, zabrzmiało to jak banał, a przecież nie chciała być banalna. Czasem żałowała, że nie ma żadnego dyplomu, może wtedy potrafiłaby lepiej ubrać myśli w słowa. Może wtedy inaczej, mniej kiczowato, wyglądałoby to jej najważniejsze w tej chwili marzenie.  
><em>Żeby Rose była szczęśliwa.<em>  
>Zamilkły obie, patrząc na siebie bez słowa.<br>- Zresztą, co ja się będę... - Jackie odchrząknęła i machnęła ręką. - Nikt nie wie tego lepiej od was.  
>Rose tylko potrząsnęła głową i szybko nakryła jej dłoń swoją.<br>A potem rozpromieniła się, bo cicho stuknęły drzwi łazienki.  
>John - tym razem w koszulce z napisem "Interdimensional metacrisis" - stanął w progu, energicznie wycierając ręcznikiem mokre włosy. Kosmyki sterczały mu śmiesznie na wszystkie strony i opadały na czoło. Kiedy zobaczył, że Rose wstaje od stołu, znieruchomiał i powoli zarzucił sobie ręcznik na ramię.<br>Spotkali się na środku kuchni.  
>- Witaj - powiedział cicho i wziął jej dłonie w swoje.<br>Pocałował ją lekko na przywitanie i Jackie pomyślała, że właśnie teraz wszystkie sprzęty kuchenne powinny, zgodnie z prawami fizyki, wybuchnąć malowniczo z winy nagromadzonego w powietrzu napięcia.  
><em>No nie, oni po prostu się zawiesili!<em> Stali tak, w milczeniu patrząc sobie w oczy.  
>Cholera, czy Pete kiedykolwiek spoglądał na nią w ten sposób?<br>_No dobra, zdarzało mu się._ Prawdę mówiąc, nawet teraz mu się to zdarzało. Musiała mu oddać sprawiedliwość. Co nie zmieniało faktu, że jeszcze dziś zamorduje go osobiście gołymi rękami.  
>Szlag, tak właściwie to co ona tu jeszcze robiła?<br>- Tony! - krzyknęła nagląco, aż Rose i John wzdrygnęli się mimowolnie i najwyraźniej wrócili do rzeczywistości. - Chodź już!  
>- Rysuję! - odkrzyknął energicznie synek z pokoju.<br>- Ja ci dam rysowanie! - zawołała, wychodząc z kuchni. - Pospiesz się! Czas do szkoły. I musimy jeszcze pojechać cię przebrać, bo oczywiście na pewno nie masz w plecaku żadnych rzeczy na zmianę.  
>- Spakowałem się - wyjaśnił, zarzucając plecaczek na ramię i patrząc na nią z wyrzutem. - Ale musiałem dokończyć nowy rysunek.<br>- To dokończysz po szkole - mruknęła, łapiąc go za rękę.  
>- Nie mogę - tłumaczył tym swoim szczególnym, pełnym uporu tonem. - To dla Rose. I dla Johna.<br>- To im dasz potem - jęknęła i wpadła nagle na genialny pomysł. - Jak przyjdą do nas w końcu na ten obiad.  
>- Nienie. - Tony z uporem pokręcił głową. - Teraz. Już skończyłem.<br>Wszedł do kuchni, gdzie ci dwoje stali nadal na środku, obejmując się. Podniósł głowę i wręczył im trochę wymiętą kartkę z bloku.  
>- No? - Spojrzał na nich wyczekująco. - Podoba wam się?<br>- Genialne! - pochwalił John, bo Rose najwidoczniej nie mogła wydobyć z siebie głosu.  
>Jej matka nie potrafiła ocenić, czy to z uciechy, czy ze wzruszenia.<br>Nie wytrzymała i przejęła kartkę, a potem przyjrzała się jej uważnie.  
>Rysunek był bardzo podobny do poprzedniego. Tyle tylko, że teraz po drugiej stronie TARDIS stała ona z Petem - stanowczo za gruba, jak na wszystkich rysunkach synka. Natomiast pomiędzy podobizny Rose i Johna wciśnięto małą figurkę chłopca ze starannie zamalowanymi pomarańczową kredką włosami.<br>- Dorysowałem wam jeszcze mamę i tatę - wyjaśnił Tony wobec przedłużającego się milczenia. - Żeby wam nie było smutno.  
>- Super - wystękała Rose dziwnym głosem.<br>- A to między wami, to ja.  
>- Bardzo... adekwatne - zauważył John, kiwając głową z poważną miną.<br>Jackie, balansując gdzieś na granicy rozbawienia i irytacji, oddała mu rysunek i wzięła synka za rękę.  
>- Super. Chodźmy. Rose i John też muszą... eee... iść. Do pracy.<br>- Nie, ale poczekaj, najpierw trzeba powiesić! - zaprotestował Tony.  
>- Co?<br>- No, rysunek. Rose powiesi na lodówce, obok tamtego. Prawda?  
>- Tak - szepnęła córka. - Powieszę. Jest fajny.<br>- No. - Tony, wyraźnie uspokojony, skinął głową. - To dobrze. Mama, idziemy?  
>Stała bez ruchu, wpatrując się w drzwi lodówki. Faktycznie, wisiał tam rysunek synka. Dotychczas, pochłonięta obserwowaniem córki i Johna nie zwróciła na to uwagi - siedziała zresztą tyłem - ale teraz... Teraz nagle uświadomiła sobie, że to pierwsza pamiątka, którą Rose w jakiś sposób zechciała wyeksponować. Jedna z tych rzeczy, które - obok oprawionych w ramki fotografii i śmiesznych bibelotów - sprawiają że dom naprawdę staje się domem.<br>Dotychczas Rose wciąż żyła w biegu, na walizkach. Nie puszczała korzeni. Trzymała zdjęcia upchnięte w szufladzie i nigdy nie urządziła się tutaj do końca.  
>Dopiero ta wymięta kartka z bloku...<br>Jackie zamrugała gwałtownie, bo dotarło do niej, że Mały coś mówi, uporczywie ciągnąc ją za rękaw.  
>- Co takiego? - wymamrotała.<br>- Mamo, obiad! Przyjdą dzisiaj, prawda?  
>- Co... Nie! - zareagowała błyskawicznie, widząc błagalne spojrzenie Johna. - Nie, jutro.<br>- Ale na pewno?  
>- Na pewno - odpowiedział, zerkając na nią z wdzięcznością.<br>- I zrobisz statki? - upewnił się Tony, patrząc na niego surowo. - I zagrasz w piłkę?  
>- Tak.<br>- No, to załatwione. - Jackie delikatnie zagarnęła Tony'ego ramieniem. - Idź zakładać buty. A wy... - pogroziła im palcem - zrehabilitujecie się za wczoraj. I za zeszły tydzień. Wasze szczęście, że musiałam wyjechać.  
>- To moja wina - pospieszyła z wyjaśnieniem Rose. - Za...<br>- Zagadała mnie - dorzucił z powagą, obejmując ją mocno.  
>Parsknęła i ukryła twarz w jego ramieniu.<br>Jackie spojrzała na nich i pokręciła głową.  
>- Jutro już się nie wymigacie, statki czekają. I piłka. - Machnęła znacząco ręką w stronę przedpokoju, gdzie Tony nucił pod nosem motyw przewodni z Gwiezdnych Wojen. - No i oboje wyglądacie jak trzy ćwierci od śmierci.<br>- Mamo!  
>- Dobrze już, dobrze - mruknęła pojednawczo. - Do jutra. A dziś może weźcie wolne. Nie, właściwie już je macie. Wytłumaczę ojcu że musicie odpocząć. Oj, jak mu wytłumaczę...<br>Wychodząc z kuchni zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć, jak Rose mruczy: "Wolnego nam nie da, ale może się spóźnimy", a potem ciche "O, tak" Johna.  
>Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, wzięła do ręki plecak Tony'ego i w tym momencie dobiegł ją dzwonek telefonu.<br>- Twoja! - zawołała Rose. - Gdzie jest?  
>Jackie zobaczyła migający na zielono wyświetlacz na szafce w przedpokoju. Zacisnęła zęby, złapała komórkę i wróciła do kuchni, przy okazji sprawdzając numer.<br>Nic jej nie mówił.  
>Johnowi chyba też nie, bo zmarszczył brwi i podniósł aparat do ucha. Podszedł do okna i odwrócił się do nich tyłem.<br>- Noble.  
>Przez chwilę słuchał w milczeniu, a Jackie gotowała się z niecierpliwości.<br>- Dobrze - usłyszała w końcu. - Jasne.  
>Rozłączył się i przez chwilę stał bez ruchu. Cholera, nie musiał jej zbyt wiele mówić - tak naprawdę interesowała ją tylko jedna kwestia.<br>- Czy to był Pete? - wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
>Obejrzał się przez ramię i powoli pokręcił głową.<br>Widok jego ściągniętej niepokojem twarzy sprawił, że naprawdę się przestraszyła.


	25. Chapter 25

25.

- Noble.  
>Strasznie ją uderzyła pewność, z jaką to powiedział – jakby on sam nareszcie dokładnie wiedział kim jest. Jakby nie przedstawiał się inaczej przez całe swoje dotychczasowe życie.<br>Mama oczywiście natychmiast chciała wiedzieć czy to przypadkiem nie ojciec znów zawraca im obojgu głowę, ale ona sama nie dbała o to, kto dzwoni.  
>Wzruszona, wpatrywała się w Johna bez słowa; dopiero po chwili, gdy się odwrócił, przygarbił ramiona i zmarszczył brwi, dotarło do niej, że dzieje się coś złego.<br>Jackie chyba też to zrozumiała, bo spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem.  
>- Kto to był? – spytała, jak tylko się rozłączył, a w jej głosie brzmiał przestrach.<br>- Suzie – mruknął i odchrząknął. - Dzwoniła z Edynburga, z centrum dowodzenia. Rozważają wprowadzenie stanu wyjątkowego.  
>- Jak…<br>- Był wypadek – przerwał jej niecierpliwie, napiętym głosem. – Buntownicy wysadzili służbowy samochód.  
>Matka mimowolnie podniosła dłoń do ust i złapała się stołu.<br>- O Boże, Pete…  
>- Nie! – Podszedł do niej szybko i uspokajającym gestem położył jej dłonie na ramionach. – Nie, spokojnie, to nie Pete. Ale są inni.<br>- Pracownicy? – upewniła się Rose schrypniętym głosem.  
>- Tak. Troje zostało poważnie rannych. – Zawahał się. – Nie wiadomo czy przeżyją.<br>- Ale co… Jak…?  
>- Domowa robota – wyjaśnił cicho. – Niewielka siła odrzutu, ale wystarczyło, żeby ich solidnie poharatało. Byli akurat na parkingu, szli do auta. Gdyby siedzieli w środku…<br>- Co teraz? – przerwała mu szybko Rose, widząc że matka chwilowo nie jest w stanie wykrztusić słowa. Podeszła bliżej, gotowa do działania. – Chcą, żebym znów tam jechała?  
>- Dzwonili do mnie – przypomniał jej łagodnie. – Suzie wyraziła się wystarczająco jasno.<br>Jackie wyprostowała się powoli. Widać zaczęła odzyskiwać równowagę.  
>- To znaczy? – zapytała szeptem.<br>Skrzywił się lekko.  
>- „Noble, rusz dupę i nie waż się wyjść z pracy, dopóki części teleskopu nie będą gotowe" – zacytował.<br>Rose uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.  
>- I tak właśnie zrobisz?<br>- MacDonald postawił ultimatum – wycedził po chwili milczenia. – Twierdzi że nie uwierzy, dopóki nie zobaczy. Chce gwarancji bezpieczeństwa. Inaczej będą kolejne ofiary.  
>- Ale… - Jackie zająknęła się. – Przecież nie mogą tak… Ludzie nie są tutaj tacy, przecież tyle nam… Torchwood… Nie mogą…<br>- Mogą. – Rose spojrzała na nią twardo. – Uwierz mi. Wystarczy jeden idiota. Albo strach. Ze strachu zrobią wszystko.  
>Spojrzał na nią dziwnie.<br>_Dlatego że znowu musiał przyjąć do wiadomości jej przemianę? A może dlatego, że on też pomyślał o tamtej planecie, o Midnight? O tym, jacy ludzie – w obliczu nieznanego niebezpieczeństwa - potrafią być okrutni?_  
>Widziała go przecież. Wtedy. Dzięki swoim eksperymentom, dzięki ciągłym skokom, wiedziała wcześniej, co się stanie, i oddałaby wszystko, byle tylko mu pomóc, by go ostrzec.<br>Ale nic nie mogła zrobić.  
><em>Za to teraz...<em>  
>Podeszła bliżej i wzięła go za rękę.<br>- Gotowy?  
>Zamrugał powoli i uścisnął jej dłoń.<br>- Tak. Wysłali już po mnie samochód.  
>- Jadę z tobą.<br>Rozpromienił się.  
>- No myślę. Nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszam.<br>Odpowiedziała mu uśmiechem. Wciąż nie mogła się nadziwić, że wszystko stawało się takie proste. I zarazem takie… znane.  
><em>Takie ich, wspólne.<em>  
>Znów mogli działać, znów musieli ratować świat, jak za dawnych czasów.<br>_No dobrze, on musiał._ Tym razem ona sama mogła co najwyżej pojechać i skończyć papierkową robotę. Ale zamierzała po prostu być blisko niego. To wystarczało.  
>- Mamusiu, co się stało?<br>Rose wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie na dźwięk dziecięcego głosiku. Cholera, wyglądało na to, że wszyscy z wrażenia zapomnieli o Tonym. Mały stał w progu kuchni i zerkał na nich badawczo.  
>- Był wypadek? – poinformował się. – Auto wybuchło?<br>- T-tak – przyznała Jackie z ociąganiem.  
>– I był dym?<br>- Tak.  
>Tony skinął głową, typowy, zafascynowany niebezpieczeństwem pięciolatek.<br>- To ja pojadę też i pomogę naprawić – zadecydował. – Z Doktorem.  
>- Nie! – Jackie błyskawicznie się pozbierała. – My jedziemy do domu się przebrać. A potem do szkoły.<br>- Ale ja chcę iść z Doktorem – marudził Tony. – I z Rose.  
>- Spotkasz się z nimi jutro. Oni muszą do pracy.<br>- Ale ja chcę popatrzeć, jak się naprawia, rozumiesz? – upierał się. – Mogę? Będę pomagać.  
>- O, nie – mruknęła jego matka. – Po moim trupie. Dwoje ratujących świat i trzeci zbijający na tym majątek, to już dosyć w tej rodzinie.<br>W kuchni zapadła nagła cisza. Jackie odruchowo dopięła Tony'emu bluzę i mocniej naciągnęła czapkę z daszkiem.  
>- No, co się tak patrzycie? – zainteresowała się po chwili, zerkając na nich nieuważnie.<br>Rose nie była w stanie odpowiedzieć. I wiedziała, że John też nie będzie potrafił. Obserwowała z boku jak otwiera szeroko oczy i wpatruje się w jej matkę z niedowierzaniem - jakby się bał, że źle usłyszał, jakby nie do końca zrozumiał.  
>I jak to jego niedowierzanie powoli zmienia się w radosne zaskoczenie.<br>Wzdrygnął się po chwili, bo ciszę przerwał sygnał SMSa. Odczytał wiadomość i powoli podniósł głowę.  
>- Jest samochód – rzucił krótko i ruszył do przedpokoju.<br>Przechodząc obok Jackie, lekko ścisnął ją za ramię.  
>- Na razie.<br>Popatrzyła za nim ze zdumieniem.  
>- Naprawdę, nie wiem, co w was dziś wstąpiło - burknęła i delikatnie wyprowadziła z kuchni naburmuszonego synka, który – teraz dla odmiany obrażony i milczący – wyraźnie jej się opierał.<br>- Nic. – Rose dogoniła ją tuż przy drzwiach i uściskała ze wszystkich sił. – Nic. Dziękuję.  
>Pochyliła się i pogłaskała brata po głowie.<br>- Cześć – pożegnała go wesoło. – Zobaczymy się jutro, OK?  
>- Ale na pewno? – upewnił się surowo, marszcząc rude brewki.<br>- Tak. Mamo, weź klucze i zamknij za nami. Zapasowe są na lodówce. Tylko nie zgub ich, błagam!  
>- Dobrze już, dobrze! – dobiegł ją okrzyk Jackie, kiedy zbiegała za Johnem ze schodów. – Jasne, nie przejmujcie się mną.<br>Zaśmiała się cicho i dogoniła go na samym dole. Spoważniała momentalnie na widok jego twarzy.  
>Wzruszył się, wiedziała o tym dobrze. I robił wszystko, by tego nie okazać - by nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo wstrząsnął nim fakt, że Jackie traktuje go niczym członka rodziny.<br>A przecież było tak od dawna – chyba od czasu, jak pytała którą zapiekankę lubi najbardziej. A już na pewno od tamtej Gwiazdki, kiedy leżał nieprzytomny po regeneracji, a ona spała przy jego łóżku.  
>Tylko, że wtedy był kosmitą i pewnie nawet tego nie dostrzegał. Albo…<br>Musiało minąć mnóstwo czasu od momentu, kiedy ostatni raz nazywał jakieś miejsce domem, kiedy naprawdę miał rodzinę. Czy krewni tych towarzyszek, które podróżowały z nim po niej, akceptowali go takim, jakim był - ze wszystkimi jego dziwactwami?  
>Mimowolnie wróciła myślami do ich pierwszej prawdziwej rozmowy, w tamtej włoskiej knajpce. Wtedy, gdy opowiadał o latach jakie spędzili osobno, nie wspomniał słowem o nikim takim.<br>_O nikim, poza Wilfem._  
>Uśmiechnęła się na samą myśl. Dziadek Donny był niemożliwy. I rzadko kiedy w trakcie akcji pozwalała sobie na rozczulanie się nad sobą, ale to jego ostatnie „Powodzenia, kochanie" – rzucone kompletnie przecież obcej dziewczynie, która właśnie to najbardziej chciała usłyszeć – bardzo ją wzruszyło.<br>Westchnęła, wsiadła za Johnem do czekającego na nich samochodu i instynktownie ujęła go pod ramię,  
>- Hej – mruknęła cicho. – Jak tam?<br>Ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na nią trochę nieprzytomnie.  
>- Jacks jest…<br>- Niesamowita – dopowiedziała cicho. – Wiem. Ale to nie przez nią masz taką zmarszczkę. O, tu. – Dotknęła delikatnie miejsca między jego brwiami.  
>Poruszył się niespokojnie.<br>- To jest… - zawahał się. – To znaczy, wiem co mam robić, ale boję się… - urwał znowu i spojrzał na nią dziwnie. – Chyba nie mamy na miejscu wszystkich części, możemy nie zdążyć z wykończeniem. I nie mogę wymyślić… - Potarł czoło zmęczonym gestem. – Nie mogę wymyślić jak całą tę wiedzę wykorzystać stąd, z Ziemi, rozumiesz? Mam wszystko i nie mogę znaleźć jednego elementu, który umożliwiłby przełożenie współrzędnych na te ziemskie, a jednocześnie dał taką siłę, która pozwoliłaby mierzyć korelaty gwiezdne.  
>Zagryzła wargi i chyba dotarło do niego, że nie do końca rozumie.<br>- To jest tak jakbym… - zastanawiał się przez chwilę – Jakbym nie miał czym przebić granic między wymiarami. I nie mógł połączyć tego czegoś do ich przebijania z właściwym mechanizmem teleskopu. Nie mam tu takiej technologii, jak na TARDIS.  
>Skinęła głową.<br>- Jest aż tak źle? – upewniła się cicho.  
>- Nie, coś przecież…<br>- Nie o to pytam – przerwała mu. – Są coraz bardziej wściekli?  
>Skinął tylko głową, więc intuicyjnie przytuliła się do niego. Objął ją bez namysłu i pocałował w skroń. Siedzieli tak przez dłuższą chwilę, gdy auto sunęło ulicami Londynu.<br>Nie odzywał się; powoli oparła policzek na jego piersi.  
>- John – szepnęła wreszcie. – Poradzimy sobie. Coś wymyślimy, jak zawsze. Ty i ja.<br>- Tak – zgodził się krótko. – Ty i ja.  
>Poczuła że mocniej otacza ją ramionami i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że to zawsze była jego kwestia. To on był tym, który się o nią troszczył - za każdym razem, gdy gdzieś utknęli. Mogła w jakiś sposób uzupełniać jego pomysły, mogła działać na własną rękę i nigdy jej tego nie bronił – ale to on pozostawał liderem. I nigdy wcześniej nie szukał u niej wsparcia.<br>Nigdy otwartym tekstem nie przyznał, że się czegoś boi, że nie może sobie poradzić.  
>Pewnie dlatego teraz, o ile to w ogóle było możliwe, kochała go jeszcze bardziej.<br>Nie zamienili ze sobą ani słowa, dopóki samochód nie zaparkował przed Instytutem, ale i tak czuła, że nigdy wcześniej nie był jej aż tak bliski.  
>Wysiedli jednocześnie i – wciąż w milczeniu – złapali się za ręce.<br>W holu, tuż przed windami, omal nie zderzyli się z Sophią Mills, która wypadła z jednej z kabin jak pocisk. Obrzuciła ich oboje niechętnym, lekko kpiącym spojrzeniem, uniosła wysoko głowę i ruszyła do wyjścia, oglądając się dyskretnie przez ramię tuż przy drzwiach. Oboje zauważyli to spojrzenie; Rose szybko przeniosła tylko wzrok na Johna i lekko wzruszyła ramionami. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
>- W porządku? – upewnił się cicho.<br>Skinęła tyko głową, kiedy ją do siebie przyciągnął. Nigdy nie było lepiej; Sophia mogłaby nie istnieć, a ona sama naprawdę nie potrafiła teraz wyjaśnić, dlaczego tyle czasu pozwalała zatruwać sobie życie. Może to było głupie i sentymentalne, ale kiedy miała go przy sobie, niektóre rzeczy stały się nagle tak oczywiste, jak nigdy wcześniej.  
>- Zjemy razem, tradycyjnie? – upewnił się, patrząc na nią z uśmiechem.<br>- Tak.  
>- Dobra, gołąbki, dość tego dobrego! – rozległ się za nimi jowialny głos Russela. – Zabieram ci go, czy ci się to podoba czy nie.<br>Mrugnął porozumiewawczo do Rose i trzepocząc rzęsami ujął Johna pod ramię.  
>- Chyba że spacyfikujesz tatusia – dorzucił po namyśle. – Dzwonił już dziś trzy razy od rana i kazał mi się streszczać, a wolę sam nie tykać tej machiny.<br>- Nie, raczej nie – zaśmiała się, patrząc jak John sprawnie uwalnia się od ramienia Davidsona i spokojnie wygładza kurtkę, nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy. – Tata nie jest z tych, co daliby się ugłaskać.  
>- Szkoda. – Russel wzruszył ramionami. – Więc trudno, idziemy pracować. Mam ten pieprzony chlorek, więc niech już go w końcu rozłożę gdzie trzeba. – Obejrzał się przez ramię. – Na razie, piękna,<br>Rose pomachała im obu na pożegnanie i wsiadła do windy.  
>- Inaczej będę musiał go wsadzić Pete'owi w dupę – dobiegło ją jeszcze burkliwe stwierdzenie Russela, zanim drzwi zamknęły się z cichym brzękiem.<br>Uśmiechnęła się lekko. Czasami dziwiło ją, jakim cudem ojciec potrafił zbudować sobie aż taki autorytet. Momentami nie potrafiła się oprzeć wrażeniu, że jego pracownicy niespecjalnie go lubią, że mają go po dziurki w nosie. Że jego działania niekiedy zaczynają wręcz zakrawać na zamordyzm. Ale z drugiej strony - kto tak naprawdę lubi swojego szefa?  
>Zbudował Torchwood od podstaw, utrzymał Vitex bez większego problemu – stwarzał ogromną ilość miejsc pracy i już samo to wystarczało im chyba, by mogli w jakiś sposób go szanować, nawet jeśli go nie lubili.<br>A jednocześnie – przy całej swojej skłonności do rządów silnej ręki, nie wahał się nigdy pokazywać tego bardziej ludzkiego oblicza. Ciągle nie potrafiła dociec, ile jest w tym wyrachowania a ile prostych ludzkich odruchów, ale był zawsze tam, gdzie go potrzebowano – przy rodzinach ofiar i w czasie najważniejszych negocjacji na szczycie. I miała pewność, że to wszystko sprawiało mu ogromną satysfakcję. Że lubił czuć się niezastąpiony.  
>I jednocześnie miał wystarczająco dużo charyzmy, by rzeczywiście takim być.<br>Wysiadła z windy i weszła do swojego biura. Usiadła i odpaliła laptopa, spodziewając się sterty maili z poleceniem poprawek. Była święcie przekonana, że wszystkie raporty, jakie ostatnio wysłała, są do niczego – biorąc pod uwagę stan ducha, w jakim znajdowała się gdy je pisała, nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego.  
>Poza tym, Pete wobec również i wobec niej był wymagającym pracodawcą.<br>_Mniej więcej tak samo, jak wymagającym był ojcem._  
>Uśmiechnęła się, słuchając cichego szumu procesora.<br>Nie tylko wyrwał ją z marazmu po stracie Doktora, ale jeszcze uświadomił jej na nowo, że ona również ma wystarczającą ilość charyzmy, by realizować swoje cele. Kiedy krzyczała, że nie jest nikim więcej, jak tylko dobrą z WF-u sprzedawczynią, pukał się tylko w czoło i kazał natychmiast iść i zrobić użytek właśnie z tego, w czym jest dobra. I warczał, że to przecież żadna sztuka, nauczyć się choćby podstaw fizyki czy chemii.  
>Więc się uczyła. Wiedziała, że nigdy nie będzie orłem, ale te podstawy bardzo jej się przydały. I rzeczywiście potrafiła wykorzystać je w pracy. Później.<br>Usłyszała sygnał nadchodzącej wiadomości. Zerknęła na ekran, spodziewając się podświadomie że zobaczy odesłane do poprawki raporty. Nie było ich. Znalazła tylko maila wysłanego do wszystkich pracowników z najwyższymi poziomami dostępu – o tym, że ustalono ostatecznie położenie ostatniej luki między rzeczywistościami w ich świecie. Znajdowała się w Ameryce Południowej i wciąż trwały prace nad ustaleniem dokładnych współrzędnych.  
>W skrzynce były też ogólne informacje od ojca na temat rozwoju sytuacji w Edynburgu i zalecenia od Tosh, która oficjalnie objęła dowództwo w Londynie.<br>Ten ostatni mail był suchy i konkretny. Zwykła informacja o roli londyńskiego oddziału i prośba – bezpośrednio już skierowana do niej – o przejrzenie oficjalnego oświadczenia dla prasy.  
><em>No tak.<em>  
>Jak zwykle, trzeba było wymyślić stosowną wersję, albo zweryfikować już istniejącą. Nie pierwszy raz się tym zajmowała. Nauki ścisłe traktowała po prostu jako niezbędny dodatek i uważała, że musi znać podstawy, by mniej więcej orientować się o czym rozmawiają instytutowi geniusze. Ale na pewno była dobra, nawet bardzo dobra, w łagodzeniu nastrojów. Czasami w negocjacjach.<br>Kiedy stawała naprzeciwko rozwścieczonych czy rozżalonych ludzi, w jakiś dziwny sposób potrafiła połączyć wiedzę książkową z umiejętnościami zdobytymi na szkoleniach i z własnym wyczuciem sytuacji. Z czasem zrozumiała, że – nawet wiedząc już, jak paskudni potrafią być ludzie, nawet nie mając już w sobie nic z tamtej naiwnej dziewczyny, która w każdym widziała człowieka – potrafi wczuć się w ich sytuację. Potrafi zrozumieć ich strach, ich złość i frustrację.  
>Potrafi znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.<br>Westchnęła, odrzuciła włosy do tyłu i podparła brodę dłonią, wpatrując się w ekran.  
>Cały techniczny bełkot musiał dopracować po swojemu dział naukowy, ale po kilku minutach wiedziała już, jaki ma być wydźwięk prasowej notki dla Daily Post i oświadczenia, jakie ojciec wyda jutro w telewizji śniadaniowej BBC. Oczywiście zawsze istniało ryzyko, że to oświadczenie trochę zmodyfikuje po swojemu – ale raczej na ogół udawało mu się zachować jego sens, według wskazówek jakich mu udzielała.<br>Pisała gorączkowo przez jakiś czas, aż wreszcie wysłała Tosh oficjalną wersję notki prasowej. Napisała jeszcze do działu technicznego i do rzecznika prasowego Torchwood, a potem wyprostowała się na krześle i przeciągnęła się mimowolnie.  
>Odpowiedź od Tosh nadeszła kilka minut później – mail zawierał tylko drobne poprawki. Naniosła je i rozesłała oficjalną wersję innym – tym razem także ojcu – a potem zabrała się za oświadczenie.<br>Mniej więcej wiedziała, jaką wersję powinni przyjąć, ale gdzieś w połowie chwilowo zabrakło jej określeń. Odczytała kolejnego maila od Tosh, akceptującego ostatecznie jej wersję notki. Pozostawało tylko czekać na potwierdzenie od ojca.  
>Sięgnęła po komórkę i zadzwoniła do niego, by spytać, czy miał czas w ogóle otworzyć laptopa. Nie odebrał.<br>_Może kontaktował się z Tosh?_  
>Niepokoiła się o niego dużo bardziej, niż mogłaby to okazać przy matce – nigdy jeszcze sytuacja aż tak dalece nie wymykała im się spod kontroli. I do tego ta bomba domowej roboty…<br>Szybko podniosła słuchawkę i zadzwoniła do Toshiko, by ustalić czy Pete w ogóle się odzywał.  
>Okazało się, że tak. Dzwonił osobiście z samego rana i kazał im zwijać się jak w ukropie. Teraz trwa kolejne spotkanie z MacDonaldem.<br>Uspokojona, rozłączyła się i przez chwilę siedziała bez ruchu. Głos zastępczyni ojca brzmiał nadspodziewanie spokojnie.  
>Pewnie była pokrzywiona, ale spodziewała się chyba podświadomie, że usłyszy w nim jakiekolwiek ślady po niedawno przeżytym rozstaniu z Owenem. W końcu koleżanka zawsze wydawała jej się dość… miękka. Za bardzo, jak na to stanowisko. A tymczasem teraz brzmiała jakoś sucho i beznamiętnie. I zdecydowanie.<br>_Zupełnie jakby nic się nie stało._  
>A może po prostu to ona sama za bardzo odnosiła całą tę sytuację do siebie? Może zakładała, że skoro po utracie Doktora potrafiła wyłącznie całymi dniami leżeć i rozpamiętywać dawne czasy, Tosh będzie robiła to samo?<br>Może dlatego zdumiał ją fakt, że potrafiła iść dalej, tak od razu, po dwóch dniach.  
>Jej zajęło to trzy miesiące. A i potem wcale nie była pewna, jak dokładnie powinna działać. I dopiero projekt budowy Działa Międzywymiarowego pomógł jej się dookreślić.<br>Doskonale pamiętała pierwszy skok – wrażenie, jakby znalazła się w lodowatej wodzie i lądowanie na londyńskiej ulicy. A potem kolejne, na ślepo. Sposób w jaki z Jakiem analizowali współrzędne i powoli dociekali, gdzie dokładnie występują anomalie. A potem śmierć MacCrimmona. Nawet to nie było w stanie jej powstrzymać.  
>Skoczyła kolejny raz – i wtedy wreszcie zobaczyła Donnę, dokładnie w tym czasie, gdy miała się z nią pierwszy raz spotkać. Wieczorem, na londyńskiej ulicy.<br>Wiedziała że jest blisko TARDIS, ale Jake wyraził się wystarczająco jasno – nie wolno jej było szukać Doktora w jego świecie. Dopóki nie przyjdzie właściwa pora. Korelaty były nieubłagane i mogła tylko odejść.  
>A potem, kiedy Jake umarł, została z tym wszystkim sama. Ojciec zamknął projekt i stanowczo zakazał jej skoków. Na początku się z nim zgadzała – nikomu dotąd nic dobrego z nich nie przyszło, a poza tym była zbyt odrętwiała by myśleć o jakimkolwiek dalszym działaniu. Ale potem okazało się, że to jest silniejsze od niej. Znów zaczęła analizować współrzędne i śledzić wszystkie anomalie. Doszła do wniosku że nie ma prawa wciągać w to nikogo więcej. Że sama da radę skoczyć.<br>I zrobiła to. Trafiła akurat na śmierć Doktora i omal nie zwariowała – przynajmniej dopóki nie zorientowała się, że to nie jest prawdziwy świat.  
>Szczęście, że trixtery występowały też i tutaj. Dzięki temu zdołała jakoś ustalić co się dzieje, tym bardziej że linie czasu wyraźnie zbiegały się wokół Donny.<br>Więc ryzykowała. Wciąż i wciąż na nowo. Przenosiła się po kryjomu kilkanaście razy. Przeciągnęła na swoją stronę UNIT i zorganizowała wyciągnięcie TARDIS.  
>Kiedy pierwszy raz znowu weszła na pokład, kiedy stanęła przy konsoli i zorientowała się, że statek umiera, a i tak ciągle próbuje pomóc… Może to głupie, ale omal nie rozbeczała się na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Bo pierwszy raz od bardzo długiego czasu poczuła, że może jednak nie wszystko stracone. I poczuła, że – choćby w ten dziwny sposób – jest bliżej niego.<br>_Bliżej Tamtego._  
>Więc skakała dalej. Lądowała w różnych momentach w czasie i przestrzeni, poznała dobrze Donnę i zaczęła ją lubić. Przyzwyczaiła się nawet do myśli, że niektóre wydarzenia zna wcześniej niż inni, że oni nie mogą mieć o nich pojęcia, że czasami nawet nie ma jak ich uprzedzić.<br>I musiała się z tym pogodzić.  
>Tak samo jak z faktem, że czasem trzeba ich poświęcać dla wyższego dobra.<br>_Dosyć._  
>To było już za nią, wiedziała, że nie ma innego wyboru. John powiedział… John rozumiał. Jak nikt inny.<br>Nie była pewna, czy wtedy, kiedy chlipała mu w rękaw siedząc z nim na kanapie, przemawiały przez niego lata własnego doświadczenia, czy ta bardziej ludzka, nowa część jego natury. Ważne, że wiedział i jej nie potępiał. Poza tym, musiał domyślać się, że nie powiedziała mu wszystkiego, a i tak nie pytał. Nie naciskał.  
><em>Znał i rozumiał ją tak, jak Doktor nie potrafiłby nigdy zrozumieć.<em>  
>Dlatego była od kilku dni tak nieprzytomnie szczęśliwa. Dlatego go kochała.<br>Znieruchomiała nagle, a potem odetchnęła głęboko i opadła na oparcie krzesła.  
>To JEGO kochała. Johna.<br>Nie Doktora.  
>Doktor był tylko wspomnieniem, częścią dobrej przeszłości, nieodłącznym elementem ciekawych miejsc i fascynujących podróży. Przyjacielem, któremu wiele zawdzięczała. I który nigdy nie dałby jej tego, co mógł dać John.<br>Bo to John widział w niej to, czego Tamten nigdy nie zobaczył – a nawet jeśli, to nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
>Widział w niej kobietę. Szukał u niej wsparcia. Był przy niej kiedy sama go potrzebowała i nigdy by jej nie odesłał bez słowa wyjaśnienia.<br>_Nigdy więcej._  
>Pewnie dlatego tęsknota za Doktorem nie doskwierała jej już prawie wcale. Szczerze mówiąc w ciągu ostatniej doby poświęciła mu raptem jedną myśl – w Edynburgu, kiedy została sama. Zanim wzięła telefon i zadzwoniła do Johna.<br>Poza tym, pomagała jej świadomość, że Tamten nie jest sam. Że ma Donnę, że podróżują sobie wśród gwiazd.  
><em>Dwójka geniuszy ratujących wszechświat.<em>  
>Lubiła też to niezbite przekonanie, że dzięki ich wspólnym podróżom Donna również może poczuć się kimś wyjątkowym – jak kiedyś ona. Że mając mózg pełen wiedzy Panów Czasu, może nareszcie uwierzy, jaka jest fantastyczna, uwierzy, że może zawojować świat i nie musi wcale w tym celu na niego krzyczeć. Że jest kimś więcej niż tylko nudną sekretarką.<br>Owszem, może i próbowała w ten sposób zagłuszyć poczucie winy.  
>Ale przecież nikomu nie szkodziła.<br>Odetchnęła głęboko i odebrała kolejnego maila od Tosh. Stanowisko Pete'a na jutrzejsze wystąpienie było prawie gotowe. Gdyby tak jeszcze sam zainteresowany zdołał się jakoś wypowiedzieć. Niestety, jego zastępczyni informowała że nadal nie ma z nim kontaktu; widocznie negocjacje wciąż się przeciągały.  
>Zniecierpliwiona, zamknęła laptopa i nagle uświadomiła sobie, że nie bardzo wie, co dalej robić.<br>Wciąż nie miała informacji o tym, czy zaakceptowano jej raporty, i nie orientowała się, jak długo Pete będzie nieosiągalny, a nie śmiała teraz iść i odrywać Johna od pracy – kwestia skonstruowania teleskopu była zbyt ważna.  
>Dotarło do niej, że być może coraz częściej będą zdarzały się takie dni – przecież zakończyła właściwie na dobre swoją najważniejszą misję tutaj, a po opanowaniu sytuacji w Edynburgu raczej – oby! – nie znajdzie się wiele do roboty przy negocjacjach. Natomiast drobne podejrzane zjawiska, z którymi dział militarno-naukowy nie mógł sobie poradzić, trafiały się raczej rzadko i rozwiązywanie tego typu spraw nigdy nie trwało długo.<br>Cholera, nie miała bladego pojęcia czym się później zajmie. Statystykami dla ojca? Koordynowaniem raportów z różnych punktów globu? A może powinna przejść do Vitexu, tak jak jej to kiedyś sugerował?  
><em>Spokojna, biurowa praca.<em>  
>Tyle tylko, że średnio obchodziły ją huczne rauty i mniej huczne herbatki w towarzystwie żon biznesmenów. A do czystej matematyki i planowania inwestycji zwyczajnie nie miała głowy.<br>Szczerze mówiąc, najchętniej namówiłaby Johna na jakiś wyjazd – czuła intuicyjnie że jemu też może kiedyś znudzić się taki osiadły tryb życia. Ale na razie miał zbyt wiele do zrobienia i wyraźnie dobrze się czuł w swojej nowej roli – odnalazł się tutaj, w Torchwood , wśród współpracowników. I zwyczajnie nie miała serca go stąd wyrywać.  
>Wstała z westchnieniem i zjechała do barku po kawę i coś słodkiego, usiłując zabić czas. Przez chwilę zastanawiała się, czy nie zahaczyć też o jego piwnicę, ale wiedziała, że wtedy tak prędko stamtąd nie wyjdzie i prawdopodobnie uniemożliwi mu pracę. Wróciła do siebie, i powoli otworzyła szafę za biurkiem. Wyjęła poupychane byle jak teczki i zaczęła je segregować. Sprzątnęła mniej więcej połowę półek, kiedy zadzwonił jej telefon.<br>Rzuciła się do biurka przekonana, że to ojciec. Albo, jeszcze lepiej – John.  
>Spojrzała z nadzieją na wyświetlacz i opadła na krzesło.<br>_Mama._  
>- Cześć, kochanie.<br>- Cześć – mruknęła, podnosząc z ziemi jedną z teczek. – Co tam? Jesteś już w domu?  
>- Właśnie przyjechałam.<br>- Dopiero?  
>- Nie dziw się, musiałam najpierw przekonać twojego brata, żeby założył koszulkę, której nie miał ochoty założyć, a potem odwieźć go do szkoły, choć chciał jechać do was.<br>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.  
><em>Kochany rudy uparciuch.<em>  
>- Jest tak samo zawzięty, jak twój ojciec – ciągnęła Jackie. – I tak samo zafascynowany genialną-technologią. Czy ty wiesz, że jak już skończył mówić o was, to całą drogę do szkoły słuchałam o jakimś dekalibratorze czy czymś takim? Bo tatuś mu ostatnio o tym opowiadał.<br>- Domyślam się – zaśmiała się Rose.  
>- A propos, odzywał się może do ciebie?<br>- Tatuś? – upewniła się słodko. - Dziś jeszcze nie. Cały czas czekam, bo musi mi zaakceptować jedną rzecz.  
>- Typowe – burknęła Jackie. – Wszystko inne ważniejsze od rodziny.<br>- Mamo!  
>- Co? Tylko go nie broń. Zresztą, już ja sobie z nim pogadam.<br>- Nie wątpię – mruknęła odruchowo Rose.  
>- Co mówisz?<br>- Nie, nic.  
>- A wy? – zainteresowała się matka. – Dojechaliście szybko?<br>- Tak, spokojnie.  
>- Aaa, właśnie – przypomniała sobie. – Miałam ci jeszcze powiedzieć, że dorobiłam klucze.<br>- Słucham?  
>- Zgubiłam ci jedne w Edynburgu – wyjaśniła beztrosko. – Więc dorobiłam od razu dwa, dla siebie i dla Johna.<br>- Co?  
>- Nie bądź taka zdziwiona. To przecież jasne, że skoro mieszkacie razem, on musi mieć swój klucz. Breloczek też kupiłam. Powinien mu się spodobać.<br>- Mamo…  
>- No, co? – W głosie Jackie brzmiało zainteresowanie.<br>Rose przymknęła oczy.  
>- Nic – szepnęła po chwili. Szlag, nie pomyślała sama o tak oczywistej rzeczy. – Dziękuję.<br>- Nie, nie – wymamrotała szybko pani Tyler. – To ja wam dziękuję. Za Tonyego.  
>- Nie ma sprawy. – Wyczuła że matka się uśmiecha.<br>- Jest – zauważyła. – Biorąc pod uwagę jak narozrabiał niechcący… Chciałam jeszcze zadzwonić do Johna, ale nie odbiera.  
>- Chyba mają tam sporo pracy.<br>- Domyślam się. W każdym razie przekaż mu też podziękowania. I powiedz że podziwiam jego cierpliwość. I opanowanie.  
>- Mamo!<br>- I daj mu klucze – upomniała Jackie łagodnie. – Chyba już na nie zasłużył, prawda?  
>- Uhm.<br>- Moja dziewczynka. I może zanieś mu jedzenie. Jeśli facet tak się eksploatuje przy pracy, to musi porządnie zjeść.  
>- Dobrze. – Zamknęła oczy i policzyła w myślach do dziesięciu.<br>- I bądźcie jutro na obiedzie. Tym razem się nie wykręcicie. Pal licho mnie i ojca, ale Tony bardzo na was czeka.  
>- Wiem – wymamrotała Rose. – Będziemy.<br>- Nnno. Trzymam cię za słowo. Pa!  
>- Na razie.<br>Rozłączyła się i przez chwilę bezmyślnie wpatrywała się w wyświetlacz, dopóki nie dotarło do niej, że szczerzy się jak wariatka. Sama do siebie.  
><em>Klucze.<em>  
>Pokręciła głową, wyobrażając sobie jego minę. Jego, który w normalnych warunkach przecież nigdy by się nie osiedlił, nie pozostał na miejscu.<br>A potem – dla zabicia czasu – wróciła do układania teczek.  
>Zleciała jej w ten sposób jakaś godzina; maila od ojca nadal nie było, ale przynajmniej nadeszła pora lunchu.<br>Z mocnym postanowieniem, że zajmie Johnowi tylko chwilę, wyszła ze swojego gabinetu i zjechała do piwnicy. Prawie biegiem przebyła korytarz i zastukała energicznie do drzwi jego graciarni.  
><em>Cisza.<em>  
>Nacisnęła klamkę.<br>_Zamknięte._  
>Gdzie on się podziewał?<br>Zawiedziona, zawróciła powoli. Może był już w barku? Wyjęła telefon i zadzwoniła prędko, ale nie odbierał.  
>Wsiadła do pierwszej z brzegu windy i odruchowo przytrzymała drzwi, słysząc za plecami gorączkowy stukot obcasów.<br>- Dziękuję – wyspała po chwili zgrabna blondynka, wpadając do środka i nerwowo układając w ramionach stertę papierów.  
>Rose przyjaźnie skinęła głową i przyjrzała jej się dyskretnie.<br>Nie miała pojęcia jak nazywa się ta dziewczyna – ale na pewno była to jedna z pracownic działu kadr, która pierwszego dnia jechała z nimi windą i poddawała bezwstydnym oględzinom tyłek Johna.  
>Teraz zauważyła chyba, że Rose jej się przygląda, bo odpowiedziała uśmiechem, przytrzymując papiery jeszcze mocniej.<br>- Wysłali mnie do archiwum w piwnicy – wyjaśniła. – Wiesz, czasem myślę że powinni mi dodatkowo zatrudnić tragarza.  
>- Właśnie widzę.<br>- Nie mówiąc już o tym, że jestem tu od niedawna i ciągle błądzę.  
>- Ja też błądziłam, na początku. – Wskazała na swoje włosy. – Blondynki tak mają.<br>- No właśnie. – Zaśmiała się. - I na dodatek musiałam się dokopać do samego dna, jeśli można tak to ująć. To są akta osobowe, które szefostwo potrzebuje na wczoraj. Ileś lat wstecz.  
>- O, badają historię Instytutu? – zainteresowała się Rose, chcąc jakoś wypełnić ciszę.<br>_Biedna mała, pewnie każda z nowych pracownic miała praktyki gdzie indziej, a wieść niosła, że urzędniczki z dłuższym stażem traktowały młodsze koleżanki z góry._  
>- Nie. Dotyczą pracowników ze szkockim pochodzeniem. – Dziewczyna musiała rzeczywiście cierpieć z powodu braku towarzystwa, bo rozgadała się momentalnie. - Chyba to ma coś wspólnego z Edynburgiem.<br>- Aha. – Rose natychmiast nabrała wody w usta. Sytuacja musiała być naprawdę poważna, skoro ojcu potrzebny był każdy szczegół. Może szukał powiązań MacDonalda z Instytutem? Inna sprawa, że oszalałby z wściekłości, gdyby wiedział, że kazali przeszukiwać archiwum nowej pracownicy. Chociaż… Dopóki w grę wchodziły tylko konkretne dane dotyczące zatrudnienia, chyba nie było w tym nic, co godziłoby w procedurę.  
>Tak czy inaczej – młoda wyglądała na niedyskretną z natury. Im szybciej nauczy się trzymać jezyk za zębami, tym lepiej.<br>- A przy okazji – jestem Eve. Eve MacArthur. – Spojrzała na nią figlarnie. – To tak a propos pracowników ze szkockim pochodzeniem.  
>- Rose Tyler.<br>- Wiem. – Uśmiechnęła się znowu. – Miło mi. Mam nadzieję, że nie powiesz ojcu, że błądzę w jego piwnicach. Jeszcze by to uznał za niekompetencję.  
>Rose zawahała się i spojrzała na nią uważnie. Nie wyglądało na to, by dziewczyna chciała jej dopiec.<br>- Masz to ja w banku. Będę milczała jak grób.  
>Zaśmiały się obie i Rose poczuła, że pierwsze lody zostały definitywnie przełamane.<br>- Bo wiesz, nie mogę teraz okazać się niekompetentna – wytłumaczyła Szkotka poufale. – Jeszcze dziś mam jechać do Edynburga z misją.  
>- Jak to?<br>- Nie wiesz? Przed chwilą dostaliśmy informację. Twój ojciec chce mieć w tamtejszym oddziale wszystkich pracowników szkockiego pochodzenia.  
>- Nie wiedziałam.<br>- Chyba założył, że nie zaczną wysadzać w powietrze swoich ludzi. I wiesz co?  
>- Hm?<br>- Ma rację. – Pokiwała głową. – Dobrze kombinuje, nasi na pewno nie przekroczą pewnych granic.  
>Rose spojrzała na nią z powagą.<br>- Obyś się nie myliła.  
>Przez chwilę milczały obie.<br>- A ty… - Zaczęła po chwili MacArthur. – Szukałaś tego doktora, Johna Noble?  
>- Słucham…?<br>- No, ma gabinet w piwnicy. Dziwne to jest, ale w sumie ci wszyscy naukowcy zawsze są ekscentryczni, nie?  
>- Tak, chyba tak.<br>- Dziś przenieśli się z całym tym swoim sprzętem na górę. Sama widziałam. Mówili, że będą pracować w tej sali na ostatnim piętrze. Ponoć tylko tam jest dość miejsca na ten ich mega ważny projekt.  
><em>No tak.<em>  
>To dlatego nie mogła go znaleźć. I pewnie, pochłonięty pracą, zapomniał że w ogóle ma telefon. Albo zwyczajnie go nie słyszał.<br>- Powinni tam cały czas być – dorzuciła Eve, patrząc na nią znacząco. – Wiesz, w tej sali teleportacji. Na pewno go znajdziesz.  
>Wysiadła na swoim piętrze i pomachała przyjaźnie na pożegnanie.<br>Rose stała przez chwilę niezdecydowana, aż wreszcie nacisnęła guzik z trójką. Wzięła z barku kilka kanapek z kurczakiem i parę bananowych muffinek, a po namyśle dokupiła więcej jedzenia. Zabrała całe to zaopatrzenie i pojechała na ostatnie piętro, prosto do sali teleportacji.  
>Miała tylko nadzieję, że Pete pamiętał, by wstrzymać wszystkie lądowania.<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

26.

Szczerze mówiąc, ledwo mógł uwierzyć, że się sam w to wpakował. Że wylądował akurat tutaj, na tym znienawidzonym piętrze, w sali której atmosfera kojarzyła mu się wyjątkowo paskudnie.  
>Po prostu, po godzinie duszenia się u siebie w piwnicy, kiedy części teleskopu rozrastały się na jego oczach, a wszyscy biegali jak opętani między piętrami, tudzież usiłowali się do niego dodzwonić, by skonsultować następne kroki, uznał, że aby móc efektywnie zarządzać zespołem, potrzebuje więcej miejsca.<br>A potem, gdy Russel z właściwą sobie swobodą orzekł, że w grę wchodzi tylko sala teleportacyjna na ostatnim piętrze i że zaraz załatwi chwilowe wyłączenie jej z ruchu - zwyczajnie nie wypadało mu się już wycofywać. Czas ich przecież gonił, a poza tym nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się nikomu z własnej awersji do tego miejsca.  
>Przeprowadzka na piętro przebiegła nad wyraz cicho i sprawnie - Davidson na przykład zapomniał zabrać tylko kilku odczynników - i oto już od paru godzin działali wszyscy wręcz wzorowo.<br>Ba, wypracowali nawet coś na kształt systemu - im bliżej było południa, tym mniej darli się do siebie przez całą salę i tym częściej podchodzili, by wymieniać spostrzeżenia i pomysły, czy przekazać sobie obliczenia. Nie tylko dlatego, ze wysiadały im gardła, ale też dlatego, że tak było łatwiej.  
>Poza tym, w jakimś sensie, byli do siebie podobni - Torchwood mogło mieć najlepszy sprzęt, a oni i tak polegali głównie na własnych mózgach.<br>_Genialne._  
>Udzieliła mu się gorączkowa atmosfera przygotowań, a potem samej pracy - jak zawsze. Adrenalina krążyła mu w żyłach, pomysł gonił kolejny pomysł i musiał się pilnować, by wszystkie dokładnie werbalizować, bo raz czy drugi złapał zwłaszcza Steve'a i Russela na tym, że za nim nie nadążali. Powtarzał więc cierpliwie wzory i sekwencje i zerkał w międzyczasie jak zapisywali je na świstkach papieru i w laptopach. Kontrolował ich niemal automatycznie, zwłaszcza po upływie pierwszych godzin. A jednocześnie wybiegał myślą w przód, składał kolejną część, rozdzielał role przy układaniu detali i widział już oczami wyobraźni gotowe fragmenty machiny.<br>_Och, będzie piękna!_  
>Mieli właściwie wszystkie części statywu i kilka elementów składowych tuby.<br>A więc pozostał im praktycznie cały środek i samo clou programu. Nie wspominając już o lunecie.  
>Miał o całości bardzo konkretne wyobrażenie. Z jego obliczeń wynikało, że urządzenie docelowo okaże się co najmniej pięć razy większe od tego, które kiedyś wykorzystali z Rose, by pokonać wilkołaka.<br>Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, wspominając tamte emocje, tamtą adrenalinę. Poradziła sobie śpiewająco.  
><em>Jego Rose.<em>  
>Nie siedziała z założonymi rękami, nie czekała aż przyjdzie jej z pomocą, aż wyda polecenie. To była zawsze cecha, która na samym początku niesamowicie irytowała go u Marthy.<br>Bo Rose po prostu natychmiast zaczynała działać i jeszcze zmobilizowała do tych działań pół tuzina innych ludzi.  
><em>Jak zawsze.<em>  
>Pokręcił głową i odruchowo poprawił okulary, a potem wrócił do skręcania podstawki lunety.<br>Teraz też mógłby zabrać Rose ze sobą. Od kiedy rano odebrał maila z informacją, że w grę wchodzi Ameryka Południowa, ta myśl nie opuszczała go nawet na chwilę.  
>Wróć, MUSIAŁ zabrać swoją kobietę. Nie wyobrażał sobie choćby jednego dnia z dala od niej. Nie wątpił, że kiedy już nadejdzie stosowna pora, to właśnie jego Torchwood wyśle w teren. Wiedział, że transport całego urządzenia jest niemożliwy ze względów technicznych, że trzeba będzie złożyć wszystkie części tam, na miejscu. W dokładnie wyznaczonym punkcie.<br>Swoją drogą ciekawe, dlaczego aż tyle czasu zajmowało im ustalenie konkretnych współrzędnych.  
>Tak czy inaczej, zamierzał namówić Rose, by z nim pojechała. Poprosić, by choć na krótko zostawiła swoje zajęcia tutaj, całą tę papierkową robotę. Och, przecież coś się dla niej tam znajdzie, Pete nie powinien stwarzać problemów.<br>Jedyny problem, jaki istniał to jego kłopoty z koncentracją, kiedy tylko znalazła się w pobliżu, ale przecież nie muszą tam przebywać ze sobą przez cały czas. Wiedział, że wystarczy mu świadomość, że jest gdzieś blisko.  
><em>Byle nie w innym punkcie globu.<em>  
>No i przecież nie musiała się tam jakoś specjalnie udzielać. Za nic nie pozwoliłby jej włazić na wysokości, czy narażać się w jakikolwiek sposób.<br>Zresztą, to i tak będzie inna sytuacja, niż te w których znajdowali się wcześniej, gdzie za każdym razem zmuszał ją w jakiś sposób do podejmowania ryzyka.  
><em>No dobrze, może nie aż zmuszał, ale…<em>  
>Znieruchomiał, a potem nerwowym gestem przeczesał włosy palcami.<br>OK, chciała tego. Ale tak czy inaczej narażał ją na niebezpieczeństwo – często świadomie, jeśli wymagała tego sytuacja. Kto wie, może z czasem zaczął po prostu podświadomie przyjmować za pewnik, że ona poradzi sobie w każdej sytuacji? Że zrozumie go w pół słowa, że zadziała z własnej inicjatywy?  
>Omal jej przecież nie stracił – wtedy, w latach pięćdziesiątych, z powodu The Wire. Albo w Torchwood, gdy wyszedł razem z Jackie, a jej kazał zostać w TARDIS.<br>Nie myślał, działał na ślepo. A potem… Potem kompletnie wbrew logice, uwierzył, naprawdę uwierzył, że Rose zostanie z nim na zawsze. Bo przecież dokładnie tyle chciała zostać, prawda?  
>Zupełnie jakby podświadomie sądził, że we dwójkę są niepokonani.<br>_A przecież nigdy nie byli._  
>Nagle dotarło do niego, że drżą mu ręce. Szybko odłożył trzymaną akurat śrubkę.<br>Cholera, zawsze była dla niego ważna! Zawsze. Ale wszechświat był ważniejszy.  
>Gdyby było inaczej, zdobyłby się na odwagę i puścił ten chrzaniony drążek, wtedy, w Torchwood. I poleciałby w pustkę razem z nią.<br>_A jednak tego nie zrobił._  
>Usiadł ciężko na pierwszym wolnym krześle i odsunął na bok części, starając się zachować normalny wyraz twarzy.<br>_Nigdy więcej._  
>Zupełnie jakby w momencie gdy stał się człowiekiem i nie miał już przed sobą całej wieczności, każda kolejna godzina stawała się dla niego tym cenniejsza.<br>Nie mógł zmarnować już ani chwili. Wiedział, że nigdy więcej nie pozwoli Rose się narażać. I że wykorzysta cały czas, jaki mają - co do sekundy.  
>Zwłaszcza że w ciągu sekundy mógł również wszystko stracić.<br>Odetchnął głęboko i zerknął na zegarek – do przerwy na lunch pozostało jeszcze trochę czasu. Przedpołudnie minęło nadspodziewanie szybko i nagle dotarło do niego, że jego zespół radzi sobie coraz lepiej. Pokrzykiwania były jakby rzadsze, dane przekazywano całkiem sprawnie, a obsługa sprzętu i w ogóle wszystkie prace manualne zdawały się być opanowane do perfekcji.  
>Na dodatek naukowcy coraz rzadziej pytali go o zdanie – zupełnie jakby sami nawzajem napędzali się do pracy.<br>W którymś momencie, krótko po południu, doszedł do wniosku, że wystarczy, by co jakiś czas przeszedł się po sali i obejrzał dokładnie, co do ostatniej śrubki to, co uznali za gotowe.  
>O wpół do pierwszej zdjął okulary i odruchowo przetarł oczy. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę mu wypłyną – w ogóle chyba zbyt długo nosił w ostatnich dniach soczewki, a siedzenie po nocy nad zapisanymi drobnym maczkiem obliczeniami wyraźnie mu nie służyło.<br>- Zrobimy przerwę? – dobiegł go z boku pełen nadziei głos Russela.  
>Chyba dopiero w tym momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że oni naprawdę traktują go jak przywódcę i oczekują nawet pozwolenia na wyjście na lunch.<br>Tak czy inaczej – musieli być już solidnie padnięci i bardzo zgłodnieć, skoro nawet on odczuwał coś w rodzaju oznak zmęczenia i co jakiś czas burczało mu w brzuchu.  
><em>Ale Edynburg… I ci wszyscy ludzie tam…<em>  
>- Spróbujcie złożyć choć jedną część ze środka, ok? – zasugerował. – Lunetą zajmiemy się po lunchu. Hej, dokładnie złożyć! – dodał ostro, kiedy rzucili się do swoich stanowisk.<br>Owszem, chciał trochę zyskać na czasie. Nie wiedział nadal, jak przełożyć całość genialnego wynalazku na korelaty międzygwiezdne, w taki sposób by zadziałały na granicy rzeczywistości.  
>Słowem: nie wątpił, że skończą dziś składać urządzenie. Ale co dalej?<br>Nienawidził nie wiedzieć! Cały czas czekał na nagły błysk natchnienia, na jedno skojarzenie, które pozwoli mu poskładać to, co już miał, w spójną całość.  
>Ale nic się nie działo. Czuł się tak, jakby mózg otuliła mu nagle gęsta, nieprzepuszczalna wata. Szlag, chyba naprawdę zmęczenie zaczynało dawać mu się we znaki.<br>Wystukał na klawiaturze laptopa kolejne dane – wymiary i kąty montażu – i odruchowo podniósł głowę, bo przy wejściu zapanowało nagłe poruszenie.  
>W następnej sekundzie zdał sobie sprawę, że szczerzy się jak głupi – bo oto Russel oprowadzał już Rose po kolejnych stanowiskach.<br>- A tu – wyjaśnił, gdy dotarli oboje do jego biurka – siedzi największy bałaganiarz z nas wszystkich. Uważaj, nie wybij sobie zębów o którąś z jego zabawek.  
>- Postaram się – zaśmiała się, a potem spojrzała na niego tak, że wszyscy dokoła równie dobrze mogliby teraz zniknąć.<br>Dopiero po chwili zauważył, że niesie torbę z lunchem.  
>- Pomyślałam, że zgłodniałeś – mruknęła, a potem wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go. – Smacznego.<br>- Nie ma to jak kobieta, która zadba, żebyś nie umarł z głodu – westchnął z zazdrością Russel. – Dla nas też przyniosłaś?  
>- A zasłużyliście? – spytała, przechylając na bok głowę.<br>- Zasłużyli, są genialni i mogę się podzielić – rzucił szybko, mrugając do niej. – Możecie jeść kanapki, jeśli tylko dla mnie zostaną babeczki.  
>- Suuupeeer! – ucieszył się Steve, wyjmując mu z rąk torbę. – Po resztę pójdziemy do barku.<br>- Jak skończymy środek – zastrzegł skrupulatnie Jack.  
>- Wal się, sam sobie kończ. Jak niby mam to zrobić, skoro cały czas nie ma mocowania do statywu? Chłopcy z technicznego się opierdalają.<br>- Tej ogniskowej, co ma być przy lunecie, też nie ma – dorzucił ponuro Russel. – Ergo, najważniejsze szkiełko tak szybko nie będzie gotowe.  
>- Pete nas zabije – stęknął Lars z ponurą miną. – Nerwy go zżerają, to widać, dzwonił dziś do mnie dwa razy.<br>- Serio? – zdziwił się Mike. – Ty, patrz, do mnie tylko raz.  
>- Może dawno sobie nie bzy… auuu! – jęknął Russel, urywając raptownie w połowie zdania. – Czego mnie szczypiesz, debilu?<br>Mike rzucił szybkie znaczące spojrzenie na Rose, a potem starał się przybrać nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy.  
>John obserwował ich wszystkich spod oka, jedząc pierwszą babeczkę. Właściwie nie dziwiło go już wcale ich zachowanie. Wyraźnie czuli się coraz swobodniej w towarzystwie Rose, mimo że była córką ich szefa. Co dziwniejsze, on sam też momentami miał wrażenie, jakby pracował z nimi od zawsze. Ta dziwna mieszanina fachowości, totalnego wariactwa i rubasznych żartów naprawdę mu nie przeszkadzała. Nawet więcej – czasami czuł się tak, jakby był tu przez całe życie. Zupełnie jakby po prostu do nich pasował. Przyjęli go i zaakceptowali bez żadnego „ale", bez zbędnych pytań. I chyba instynktownie wyczuwali, że powie im tylko tyle, ile zechce powiedzieć.<br>To było dobre.  
>Szlag, żeby tylko zdołał jeszcze jakoś ogarnąć kwestię tych wymiarów. Cały czas męczył go brak jednego istotnego elementu. Miał wrażenie, że coś przegapił, że czegoś nie dopilnował. I wiedział dobrze, że bez tego nawet gotowa w pełni całość nie będzie miała szans ruszyć. A oni przecież na to czekali. Wszyscy.<br>Nawet Rose, wyraźnie rozbawiona zachowaniem reszty zespołu, po chwili spoważniała. Szlag, nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzało mu się działać pod aż taką presją.  
>Zawsze ciśnienie jednak było dużo mniejsze – był Panem Czasu i nie miał nad sobą nikogo.<br>Jako człowiek musiał nagle zaczął liczyć się ze swoim zwierzchnikiem, radzić sobie z wpatrzonymi w jego działania pracownikami i na dodatek ograniczała go jeszcze ziemska technologia.  
>Cholerne Ogniwo Leprewa! Rzadko kto w ogóle go tutaj używał i dlatego odnaleźli je dopiero na uniwersytecie w Illinois.<br>_Diabli wiedzą, ile jeszcze czasu zajmie transport, a nawet wtedy, zanim Russel zdoła skończyć pokrywać je chlorkiem potasu, miną całe wieki._  
>- Skąd przyjeżdża Leprew? – spytał prędko Lars, zupełnie jakby czytał w jego myślach.<br>- Ze Stanów – burknął ponuro Steve. – Pete miał chyba problemy, żeby potrząsnąć Amerykańcami.  
>- Oni w ogóle mają ze sobą problem – stwierdził w zadumie Jack. – Zero dystansu, zero poczucia humoru. Rozmawiałem z takim ichnim fizykiem, mówię wam. Nie mówiąc o tym że na tym Harwardzie niczego ich tam nie uczą. Ani na żadnym innym uniwerku.<br>- Chyba, że tego jak rywalizować z Yale – uzupełnił swobodnie Lars. – Byłem, to wiem.  
>- A gdzie ty nie byłeś? – zauważył filozoficznie Mike.<br>- Ale tylko u was tak mi się spodobało że zostałem!  
>- To fakt. Ale powiem wam, że czasem nawet pięciolatek poradziłby sobie z robotą lepiej niż te buce z Yale.<br>- A propos pięciolatków – przypomniała sobie Rose – Tony podobno pytał, jak sobie radzicie.  
>Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Naprawdę lubił to irytujące dziecko. Mały był bystry, nawet jeśli potrafił nieźle dać im do wiwatu.<br>- Powiedz mu przy okazji, że się staramy – wyjaśnił.  
>- Mama mówi, że to nie wystarczy – zaśmiała się. – Będzie chciał szczegółów. Lepiej przygotuj się na jutro, bo na obiedzie będziesz miał…<br>- Uuuu, stary, obiad u teściów – podłapał żartobliwie Russel i poklepał go po plecach, mrugając jednocześnie do Rose. – Masz chociaż garnitur?  
>- Tak – odparła ona.<br>- Nie – odpowiedział automatycznie w tej samej chwili i wtedy zrozumiał, że myśli o tamtym, niebieskim.  
>Szybko spuścił głowę i wbił wzrok w podłogę.<br>Sam już nie wiedział, czy garnitur był jego. A obiad…  
><em>U teściów.<em>  
>Prawdę mówiąc, jeszcze nie przetrawił do końca tej „rodziny", rzuconej dziś rano mimochodem przez Jackie. Cały czas zdumiewała go swoboda, z jaką to powiedziała - zupełnie jakby myślała tak od zawsze.<br>Teraz Russel też automatycznie potraktował go jak część klanu Tylerów. A Rose nie protestowała. Kompletnie nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Tak dawno nie miał nikogo bliskiego, że… Że to było cholernie niesamowite.  
>- To mało oficjalna okazja – usłyszał jej spokojny głos. – Więc spokojnie, nie martwcie się tak o niego.<br>- Ale konkrety dla młodego Tylera to bym przygotował – uświadomił go Russel. – Dzieciak wygląda na bystrego. Będzie dociekał.  
>- Jest strasznie pamiętliwy – zaśmiała się Rose, a on dosłyszał mimo wszystko w tym śmiechu jakiś rodzaj dumy. Dotąd nie zachowywała się tak na wspomnienie braciszka.<br>- Co, zapamiętał jak budować silnik? – upewnił się cicho, starając się by jego głos brzmiał normalnie.  
>Lubił, kiedy się śmiała.<br>- No, to też. Ale na przykład mama dzwoniła i mówi, że siwieje, bo cały czas opowiada jej o dekalibratorze międzywymiarowym. Wypytał o niego tatę i spodobała mu się nazwa i zasada działania, więc teraz męczy wszystkich dooko…  
>To było tak, jakby ktoś w odpowiednią stronę przekręcił włącznik – nagłe, gwałtowne, dobrze znane olśnienie.<br>- Jesteś genialna! – Nie panując nad sobą, złapał ją, przyciągnął do siebie i pocałował mocno. – Genialna! – wrzasnął puszczając ją i zrywając się na równe nogi. – Dekalibrator! To jest to! Jak mogłem zapomnieć? Znaczy, nie, nie zapomniałem, tylko cały czas wydawało mi się, że nie znajdę tu takiej technologii. I to prawda, nie znajdę DOKŁADNIE takiej, ale da się to przerobić. Jeśli przemnożymy kąt pod jakim krzyżują się przekątne przez kąt promienia w okularze i przełożymy to na przestrzenie międzygwiezdne, to dekalibrator odwróci zasady grawitacji i przepchnie przez lunetę odpowiednią wiązkę ciepła. Wytworzymy energię, która zadziała dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie znajduje się luka we wszechświecie i pozwoli natychmiast wyłapać każdą anomalię! MacDonald będzie musiał obejść się smakiem! Ha!  
>Urwał gwałtownie i znieruchomiał, bo zrozumiał, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego ze zdumieniem.<br>Zdał sobie sprawę, że obiegł dokoła biurko tanecznym krokiem, że co jakiś czas nerwowo targa włosy i na dodatek wrzeszczy na cały głos. Przystanął natychmiast tuż obok Rose, zdjął okulary, a potem szybko założył je z powrotem.  
>- Taaa – powtórzył niepewnie. – Chciałem powiedzieć… Wracajcie do pracy. Już niewiele zostało.<br>- Nie ma szkiełka – przypomniał mu Russel, kiwając się na piętach.  
>- I obiecałeś przerwę na lunch. – Steve spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem.<br>- Przecież mamy jedzenie.  
>- Prawdziwą przerwę – wtrącił Lars. – To była przekąska.<br>- I prawie zrobiliśmy tę część ze środka – dorzucił Mike.  
>- Z akcentem na prawie – przerwał mu zniecierpliwiony.<br>- Spokojnie, wszystko się da zrobić, lunetę też skończymy – mruknął Steve. – Daj spokój, John, siedzimy tu od samego rana.  
>- Co ty, myślisz, że jesteśmy jakimiś robotami? – W głosie Jacka tym razem brzmiała jawna złość. – Nie zachowuj się jak cholerny przydupas Pete'a.<br>To wystarczyło, by dopadł go gwałtownie dobrze znany, zimny gniew. Miał ochotę potrząsnąć nimi wszystkimi i opanował się z najwyższym trudem – chyba najbardziej pod wpływem zaniepokojonego spojrzenia Rose.  
>- A czy ty myślisz, że ludzie w Edynburgu mają czas na lunch? – spytał cicho, ledwo poznając własny głos.<br>W tej ciszy słyszał tylko ich przyspieszone oddechy i czuł prawie namacalnie, jak się wycofują, jak przyznają mu rację.  
>Zdawał sobie sprawę, że być może stracił na zawsze ich akceptację i jakoś będzie musiał z tym żyć – z łatką lidera – zamordysty, który wymaga coraz więcej. Tym gorzej, bo nie miał przecież niebieskiej budki, do której mógłby wsiąść i odlecieć.<br>Ale też nie widział innego wyjścia. Nie zamierzał pozwolić, by ktoś zginął.  
><em>Nikt nie umrze. <em>_  
>Tym razem też nikt nie umrze.<em>  
>Odetchnął głęboko i poczuł, że Rose staje tuż przy nim, jak zawsze.<br>- Wracajcie do pracy – wycedził przez zęby i odwrócił się demonstracyjnie, by zajrzeć do swoich notatek.  
>Było mu autentycznie przykro, że stała się świadkiem takiej sceny. To znaczy, wiedziała przecież dobrze, jaki był Tamten… Jaki był wcześniej. Wiedziała, że potrafił narzucać swoją wolę, że zawsze miał charyzmę, że czasem potrafił wiele poświęcić, by osiągnąć cel. Ale z drugiej strony…<br>Cholera, ludzie zawsze mu ufali. Uspokajali się i oddawali mu inicjatywę.  
>Tymczasem teraz był tylko człowiekiem i niczym się od nich nie różnił. Był momentami tak samo bezradny. Tak samo głodny i zmęczony, tak samo zdenerwowany.<br>Spojrzał przelotnie na Rose – wciąż stała przy nim, lekko przygryzając dolną wargę, jak zawsze gdy była zmieszana. Nie mógł się oprzeć wrażeniu, że to właśnie jej obecność zadecydowała o tym, że jednak nie skoczyli sobie do gardeł.  
>Nie tylko dlatego że była córką Pete'a, ale przede wszystkim dlatego, że była kobietą.<br>Sala teleportacyjna powoli znów wypełniła się piskami i buczeniem urządzeń; kątem oka obserwował, jak całą piątka naukowców wraca do swoich stanowisk. Wiedział, że też powinien zająć się pracą, że powinien świecić przykładem, ale to oznaczało, że musiałby prosić Rose by poszła do siebie – a taka prośba jakoś nie chciała mu przejść przez gardło. To było dziwne, nowe uczucie – fakt, że potrzebował jej obecności, że aż tak rozpaczliwie chciał by była obok. Już jakiś czas temu zrozumiał, że za cholerę nie będzie potrafił się skupić na własnych zajęciach, dopóki ona znajduje się tak blisko – a jednak nie miał serca jej wyrzucić.  
>Niezdecydowany, otworzył pierwszą z brzegu tabelę z pomiarami i zebrał się w sobie.<br>- Lepiej… - zaczął i urwał, bo ona w tym samym momencie powiedziała to samo.  
>Uśmiechnęła się.<br>- Lepiej będzie, jak już pójdę – dokończyła cicho. – Mam jeszcze sporo roboty, cały czas czekam na wiadomość od ojca.  
>Skinął głową.<br>- Zobaczymy się wieczorem – mruknął. Odruchowo przygarnął ją do siebie i pocałował w czubek głowy, a potem puścił błyskawicznie. – Zadzwonię jak skończymy.  
>Słyszał, jak żegna się z resztą ekipy i jak Russel zapewnia ją, że wcale nie są takimi nadętymi pieniaczami na jakich wyglądają. I żeby sobie nie myślała. Kiedy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, przez dłuższą chwilę siedzieli wszyscy w kompletnym milczeniu. A potem John odwrócił się i zobaczył za sobą Davidsona.<br>- Bo my… tego… - Chemik odchrząknął niepewnie. – Znaczy chcemy ci tylko powiedzieć, że dla nas też Edynburg… No. Wiadomo.  
>- Tak – zgodził się szybko. – Wiem.<br>- I że też nie chcemy dać skurwielom satysfakcji – dorzucił Steve ze swojego kąta.  
>- Jasne. – Odruchowo pociągnął nosem i wbił wzrok w podłogę. – Przepraszam.<br>Dopiero sekundę później dotarło do niego co powiedział – on, który nienawidził nie wiedzieć, nienawidził się mylić. Ku jego zdumieniu, nie bolało to jednak tak mocno, jak się spodziewał.  
>- No – mruknął Lars z zadowoleniem. – Przynajmniej na przyszłość będziesz wiedział, że nie trzeba nas traktować jak dzieci.<br>- Oj! – zawołał natychmiast. – Tylko nie przesadzajcie!  
>- Tak, mamo – wyszczerzył się Jack. – Będziemy pamię…<br>Urwał gwałtownie i uchylił się przed nadlatującą papierową kulą. Starannie zgniecione, niepotrzebne notatki upadły na jego biurko. Złapał pomięty papier i z rozmachem odrzucił go z powrotem. John złapał go w locie i roześmiał się na cały głos. A potem spoważniał, bo dotarło do niego, że dzwoni jego komórka. Rzucił się w stronę blatu i wygrzebał ją szybko spod sterty szkiców, jednocześnie uchylając się przed kulką nadlatującą od strony Steve'a.  
>- Cisza! - zawołał po chwili, zerkając nerwowo na wyświetlacz. – To Pete.<br>- Baaaaczność! – zawył Russel, a pozostała czwórka natychmiast ustawiła się w równym rządku. John odwrócił się do nich plecami, żeby się nie śmiać.  
>Odebrał – a sekundę później odruchowo odsunął telefon kilka centymetrów od ucha.<br>- Skończyliście? – Głos Pete'a był ostry jak brzytwa. – Czy dalej się tam opierdalacie?  
>- Nie – zaprzeczył twardo. – Nikt się nie opierdala, ale nie mamy części. Wciąż czekamy na dostawę. Reszta jest gotowa.<br>_No, prawie, ale nie musisz o tym wiedzieć._  
>- Jak to: czekacie? – ryknął Pete. – Przecież sam kazałem już rano, żeby dowieźli wam wszystko jak najszybciej!<br>Odruchowo wzruszył ramionami, a potem dotarło do niego, że szef nie może tego widzieć.  
>- Nie wiem – wycedził. – Podobno muszą wszystko sprowadzać ze Stanów, prawda?<br>Tyler zgrzytnął zębami.  
>- Cholerne Amerykańce! Już ja sobie z nimi porozmawiam.<br>- OK – zgodził się odruchowo. Milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się co dalej. – Ciężki dzień? – spytał w końcu ostrożnie.  
>Z drugiej strony dobiegło westchnienie.<br>- MacDonald nie odpuszcza – mruknął Pete. – Uważa, że nie ma nic do stracenia, więc jeśli ludzie za nim pójdą… No, w każdym razie, cały czas grozi kolejnymi zamachami. Fanatyk.  
>- Skończymy dzisiaj – mruknął uspokajająco. – W nocy – dorzucił po namyśle. – Zrobię wszystko co w mojej mocy, obiecuję.<br>- Dobra – rzucił prędko ojciec Rose. – To nie przeszkadzam, pogonię tylko tych od części.  
>- Czekamy w takim razie. – Zawahał się. – A… jak tamci? Ta trójka?<br>- Violet jest w stanie krytycznym. – W głosie szefa brzmiało zmęczenie. – Mark i Dan w ciężkim, ale są stabilni.  
>Przez chwilę milczeli obaj.<br>- Nie zabieram wam dłużej czasu – odezwał się wreszcie Pete. – Daj znać, jak skończycie. Przyjadę.  
>- OK.<br>Dopiero słuchając sygnału w słuchawce, zdał sobie sprawę, że Tyler mówił o swoich pracownikach po imieniu. Że nie byli dla niego anonimowi.  
><em>Nic dziwnego, że tak się wściekał.<em>  
>Odwrócił się powoli i spojrzał na naukowców. Radosna atmosfera ulotniła się natychmiast; wszyscy wpatrywali się w niego wyczekująco.<br>- Żyją – wymamrotał w odpowiedzi na ich nieme pytanie, starając się, by zabrzmiało to spokojnie. – Są w paskudnym stanie, ale żyją.  
>- To twarde sztuki – wtrącił Russel. – Bardzo twarde.<br>- No, wiadomo – dorzucił Jack i poklepał go po ramieniu. – W końcu też chemicy, nie?  
>Davidson spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością, a potem zatarł ręce.<br>- Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja wracam do roboty – powiedział prędko. – Skończmy ten środek, co? Cały.  
>- Dobra! – Steve wrócił natychmiast do swojego biurka. – Zróbmy to i pokażmy temu kutasowi MacDonaldowi, gdzie jego miejsce.<br>- Dobrze gadasz – przytaknął Jack.  
>- Whisky mu dać – zgodził się Mike.<br>Russel ruszył w stronę swojego mini laboratorium. Mijając Johna, mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo.  
>- A propos – odezwał się w tym samym momencie Lars - nie uważacie, że jak już skończymy z tym gównem, trzeba będzie iść się napić?<br>- Uważamy – przytaknęli wszyscy chórem i przez chwilę w sali panowała cisza.  
>- John, a ty nie chcesz? – odezwał się w końcu Phill.<br>Dotychczas miał ochotę wtopić się w tło. Udawał zajętego pocztą i notatkami; myślał że po tej akcji sprzed chwili nie będą chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego na gruncie prywatnym. A oni…  
>Powoli podniósł głowę i spojrzał na nich.<br>- Chcę – powiedział cicho. – Chętnie z wami pójdę.  
>- No! – zawołał Russel i zamaszyście klepnął się w uda. – To gra i buczy.<br>- Ale czy na pewno? – rzucił Lars z kpiącą powagą. – John, myślałem że masz teraz ciekawsze sprawy na głowie?  
>- A maaaaa? – Jack otworzył szeroko oczy.<br>- Noooo… - Steve żarliwie pokiwał głową. – Panna Tyler czeka.  
>- Ej, no ale dzisiaj i tak nici z romantycznego wieczoru – westchnął tęsknie Russel. – Siedzimy tu do nocy. Albo jak znam życie, do rana.<br>- Za to jutro… Mmmmm, aż ci zazdroszczę – dokończył z rozmarzeniem Jack.  
>- Bo ty nie masz ładnej blondynki, którą mógłbyś bzyknąć?<br>- Spadaj na drzewo, Davidson! Ty to akurat masz!  
>- A żebyś wiedział! No, już prawie…<br>- Prawie robi wielką różnicę – oświecił go ironicznie Jack.  
>- Dobra, dobra – przerwał im szybko John. – Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja zamierzam wyjść stąd jednak dzisiaj, nie jutro rano.<br>Chyba poskutkowało – pochylili głowy nad częściami i papierami, a cała dyskusja ucichła na dłuższą chwilę. Odruchowo zerknął na ekran laptopa. Szczerze mówiąc, kompletnie nie potrafił się skoncentrować. W pierwszej chwili, kiedy zaczęli mu dobrotliwie dogryzać, nie bardzo wiedział jak się zachować. Czuł się tak, jakby wraz z jego zgodą na wspólne picie, uznali że stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem ich małego teamu.  
>A nie tylko liderem z zewnątrz.<br>_Jakby był już jednym z nich._  
>Tyle tylko że nie zamierzał dzielić się z nimi wszystkimi szczegółami swojego prywatnego życia. A już na pewno nie tymi, które bezpośrednio dotyczyły Rose. I to nie tylko dlatego, że wciąż jeszcze nie bardzo było się czym dzielić.<br>Nie miał tylko pojęcia, jak im to wytłumaczyć, żeby znów nie poczuli się dotknięci, więc postanowił skierować ich uwagę na inne tory i naprawdę odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy mu się to udało. Pracowali w skupieniu przez kolejną godzinę, dopóki nie zadzwoniła komórka Mike'a.  
>- Pete? – upewnił się Russel z obłędem w oczach. – Matko, na bank Pete, a my tu w lesie.<br>Wiedzieli już doskonale, że środkowa część zabierze im o wiele więcej czasu, niż zakładali. I widmo zarwanej nocy, spędzonej na ślęczeniu nad danymi liczbowymi i wyjątkowo precyzyjną robotą manualną nikomu nie poprawiało humoru. Tym bardziej, że nadal nic nie wiedzieli o brakujących częściach.  
>Mike spojrzał na wyświetlacz i bez słowa pokręcił głową.<br>- Tak? – mruknął, podnosząc komórkę do ucha i przez chwilę słuchał w milczeniu. – TAK? No to super! Czekamy!  
>Rozłączył się i spojrzał na nich błyszczącymi oczami.<br>- Wszystko już do nas leci! – wrzasnął radośnie. – Dzwonił ten główny dostawca. Będą tu za godzinę!  
>- Całe szczęście – wysapał Russel i udał, że ociera pot z czoła. – Bo już myślałem, że jeszcze chwila i zejdę na zawał.<br>- Czy to znaczy że dziś się jednak wyśpimy? – upewnił się Steve. – Skończyłem swoją działkę, a wy? Bez szkiełka nic dalej nie zrobię.  
>- Ja też – mruknął Jack. – Ani bez mocowania statywu. Lars, Phill?<br>- No – przytaknęli chórem i spojrzeli wyczekująco na Johna.  
>- Wiecie co, zróbcie sobie przerwę – rzucił instynktownie, nie przerywając pracy. – Nic tu po was. Zawołam was, jak przywiozą materiały.<br>- Na pewno? – spytał Russel, przestępując z nogi na nogę.  
>- Tak.<br>- Czy ty nigdy nie bywasz zmęczony? – wypalił Steve.  
>Zaskoczony pytaniem, znieruchomiał na chwilę.<br>- Bywam – mruknął, unikając ich wzroku. – Jak diabli. Ale muszę jeszcze obliczyć jedną rzecz. Idźcie, naprawdę.  
>Wyszli szybko, śmiejąc się na cały głos i rozważając, kto co zamówi. Westchnął odruchowo. Domyślał się, że przerwa dobrze im zrobi, a sam chciał zająć się na całego dekalibratorem. Skoro już wiedział, że musi go wykorzystać, chciał porządnie przygotować miejsce, gdzie go podepnie. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jednak nie miał całkowitej pewności, jak urządzenie zareaguje w połączeniu z całością, lepiej żeby nikogo przy tym nie było.<br>Pochłonięty pracą, szkicował gorączkowo i ustalał kąty nachylenia poszczególnych części. Potem przyjął za stałą odległość, która dzieliła wymiary, i wyliczył w przybliżeniu zasięg, jaki miał osiągnąć teleskop.  
>Dopiero gdy wszystko było gotowe, zdał sobie sprawę, że się potargał i że zdjął w międzyczasie okulary. Rozejrzał się za nimi bezradnie. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, gdzie je odłożył. Bolały go oczy.<br>Przyszło mu nagle do głowy, że nie powinien w taki sposób ryzykować także i swoim życiem. Teraz, kiedy Rose nareszcie była jego – nie miał prawa ryzykować, że znów zostanie sama. Cholera, nawet nie powiedział jej, w jaki sposób załatwił sprawę z Owenem i że zgodził się na badania, właśnie po to, żeby w jakiś sposób ją chronić.  
><em>Nie było kiedy.<em>  
>A jednocześnie – wiedział, że dekalibrator to jego działka, że nikt tego za niego nie zrobi.<br>_I to by było na tyle jeśli chodzi o brak odpowiedzialności za wszechświat._  
>Szybko wstał od biurka, zamknął salę, przebiegł pędem korytarz i zjechał windą do swojej piwnicy. Padł na kolana na podłodze obok biurka i zaczął gorączkowo przeszukiwać wielkie pudło, które Pete zostawił mu pierwszego dnia pracy. Dekalibrator powinien być właśnie tutaj, kojarzył mgliście że widział go między innymi urządzeniami tamtego dnia…<br>Zupełnie jakby jego szef uznał, że zrobi z niego lepszy użytek, niż dział naukowy i jednocześnie nie chciał, by kurzył się na półce w jego gabinecie.  
><em>Zaraz…<em>  
>Gdzieś na samym jego dnie znalazł wreszcie to, czego szukał.<br>- Ha! – zawołał odruchowo i omal się nie roześmiał, kiedy jego głos odbił się echem od kamiennych ścian. Nie, no był genialny, to nie ulegało wątpliwości. Jeśli wszystko dobrze obliczył, powinni skończyć wieczorem, o ile nic ich po drodze nie zaskoczy.  
>Zerwał się gwałtownie z podłogi, omal nie rozwalając sobie głowy o krawędź biurka, prawie w biegu zamknął piwnicę i puścił się sprintem w stronę wind, o mało nie tratując po drodze tej ładnej, niedużej blondynki, którą już trochę znał z widzenia i która – taszcząc stertę papierów - zmierzała właśnie w stronę archiwum.<br>- Przepraszam! – zawołał prędko, gdy znikała za rogiem korytarza i już biegł dalej, z całych sił ściskając w dłoni drewnianą rączkę urządzenia. O ile dobrze myślał, wystarczy przerobić ją na metalową, dodać odpowiednią końcówkę ze stali niklowanej i będą mieli…  
>Zahamował gwałtownie mniej więcej w połowie drogi do wind, upuścił z hukiem dekalibrator i złapał się za ramię. Ból był zaskakująco silny, aż do mdłości. Miał odczucie, że monotonne buczenie, które nagle wypełniło ciszę, wywierca mu sukcesywnie dziurę w czaszce.<br>Instynktownie przysunął się do ściany i oparł się o nią całym ciężarem, starając się nie upaść. Korytarz wirował mu przed oczami; schylił się i oparł dłonie na kolanach, oddychając głęboko.  
>Szok powoli mijał i wiedział już, co się stało. Wiedział, obok których drzwi właśnie się znalazł.<br>_Kurwa mać._  
>To było wejście do pomieszczenia z Działem Międzywymiarowym. Nie mylił się kiedy czuł, że można je ponownie uruchomić. A teraz wiedział, jak to zrobić.<br>_Teraz już wiedział._  
>I znaczyło to, że – prędzej czy później - będzie musiał powiedzieć Rose. Nie mógł jej oszukać.<br>_Nigdy więcej._  
>Wystarczyło, że kłamał w sprawie Donny – to było już totalnie nie do naprawienia i nie potrafił z tego wybrnąć.<br>Wyprostował się powoli i, przytrzymując się ściany, podszedł do leżącego urządzenia.  
><em>Tylko iluzja. Żadnego dotyku.<em>  
>Przesunął je lekko stopą w trampku, tak że znalazło się kawałek za drzwiami. Buczenie ustało.<br>Zacisnął zęby. Ból promieniował od dużego palca u nogi aż do uda, tak że na moment zabrakło mu tchu. Ukucnął tuż przy futrynie, próbując uspokoić oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło.  
>- Dobrze się czujesz?<br>Drgnął przestraszony i gwałtownie podniósł głowę – blondynka z windy, tym razem już bez naręcza papierów, przyglądała mu się z troską.  
>- T-tak – zająknął się ze zdenerwowania. Huczało mu w głowie i miał wrażenie, jakby wszystkie bodźce docierały do niego z pewnym opóźnieniem. – Nic mi nie jest.<br>- Pomogę ci. – Wyciągnęła rękę i z zaskakującą siłą pociągnęła go w górę. Nie spuszczała z niego zaniepokojonego spojrzenia i to zaczynało robić się krępujące.  
>- Może po kogoś zadzwonię? – zaproponowała cicho. – Po Rose?<br>Podniósł głowę.  
>- Znasz Rose? – zdziwił się.<br>Wzruszyła ramionami.  
>- Każdy ją zna – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – A ty jesteś tym nowym doktorem, prawda?<br>- Tak – zgodził się odruchowo próbując zebrać myśli. – Można tak powiedzieć.  
>Skinęła głową i obejrzała się przez ramię.<br>- To ono tak buczało? – upewniła się, pochylając się nad dekalibratorem.  
>- NIE DOTYKAJ! – wybuchnął zrywając się na równe nogi i instynktownie odepchnął ją ze wszystkich sił. Zatoczyła się na przeciwległą ścianę, ale na szczęście udało jej się utrzymać równowagę.<br>- Przepraszam! – zawołał natychmiast. - Bardzo, bardzo cię przepraszam, naprawdę. Ale po prostu nie dotykaj tego, dobra? To niebezpieczne.  
>Przyglądała mu się przez moment, mrugając gęsto, a potem nagle się rozzłościła.<br>- Jesteś szurnięty – rzuciła piskliwie. – Wszyscy jesteście! Dobrze że skończyłam pracę, że jadę już do domu, bo przecież…  
>Gwałtownie pokręciła głową i rzuciła się biegiem w stronę wind.<br>Nie gonił jej, nie starał się wyjaśniać. Im mniej wiedziała, tym lepiej. Przeraziłaby się jeszcze bardziej, gdyby dotarło do niej, że o mało nie zginęła.  
>Żaden człowiek nie mógł dotknąć dekalibratora, kiedy znajdował się on w linii prostej z jakimkolwiek urządzeniem umożliwiającym konkretne podróże między wymiarami. Dlatego intuicyjnie umieścił go w ramach szkicu teleskopu pod stosownym kątem. Widocznie w decydujących, najważniejszych momentach automatycznie uruchamiały mu się dawne nawyki. I musiał naprawdę ostatnimi czasy być kompletnie wybity z rytmu, totalnie zamroczony, by nie dostrzec podobieństw między teleskopem i Działem.<br>Przecież zazwyczaj się nie mylił, do kurwy nędzy! Zazwyczaj był niesłychanie bystry i wiedział wszystko! Nie, wróć.  
><em>Nigdy się nie mylił.<em>  
>A tym razem…<br>Zdał sobie sprawę, że cały się trzęsie. Zacisnął ręce w pięści, próbując się uspokoić.  
>Wiedział, że przeżył to, co stało się przed chwilą tylko dlatego że pozostawał w połowie Panem Czasu. Ale ta dziewczyna by nie przeżyła.<br>Odetchnął głęboko i sięgnął po nieszczęsną machinę.  
><em>Całe szczęście, że udało się ją przesunąć tak, że kąt w stosunku do Działa był teraz zupełnie inny.<em>  
>Zacisnął palce na drewnie. Nic. Wprawdzie wyczuwał delikatne wibracje, których ludzie pewnie by nie dostrzegli, ale nie miały one nic wspólnego z tą potworną siłą przypominającą porażenie prądem.<br>To z powodu tej siły Rose nie mogła dotknąć jego iluzji w Zatoce Złego Wilka. I – paradoksalnie – z powodu tej siły mogła teraz sama zupełnie bezpiecznie stać się iluzją, wiedział to na pewno.  
><em>Tak, by Tamten nie mógł dotknąć jej.<em>  
>Gdyby na przykład chciała do niego skoczyć i coś jeszcze mu powiedzieć.<br>No proszę – po prostu nie wierzył, że zupełnym przypadkiem wymyślił sposób na wskrzeszenie z martwych Działa Międzywymiarowego. I nie wierzył wręcz, że naprawdę chce powiedzieć o tym Rose. Ale czuł, że nie ma wyjścia.  
>Nie wyobrażał sobie kompletnie tej rozmowy. Liczył się z tym, że ona może wybrać Tamtego. To znaczy, wydawało mu się, że chyba jednak nie, nie teraz, nie po tym co przeszli – ale istniała taka ewentualność. I czuł, że gdyby tak się stało, po prostu by tego nie przeżył.<br>Ale z drugiej strony – rozumiał też, że nie może ukryć tej wiedzy, zaczynać ich wspólnego życia od kolejnych kłamstw. Już fakt, że zataił przed nią los Donny wystarczająco mocno mu ciążył. I może to było kompletnie nielogiczne, ale wydawało mu się, że mówiąc jej o jednym, w jakiś sposób wynagrodzi to drugie.  
>Zebrał się w sobie i podszedł do windy. Wysiadł na trzecim poziomie; czuł że dłużej już nie może być sam i wiedział, że w żaden sposób nie skupi się na pracy. Było mu paskudnie ciężko – miał nadzieję, że jego ekipa ciągle jeszcze nie skończyła jeść i że ich tu zastanie.<br>Nie mylił się. Siedzieli przy dwóch złączonych stołach, w swobodnych pozach ludzi, którzy nareszcie doczekali się przerwy po wyjątkowo ciężkim dniu. Jeszcze go nie zauważyli – jednak on widział ich z daleka. I słyszał. Donośny głos Larsa wybijał się ponad szczęk naczyń i kulturalny gwar przy innych stolikach.  
>- I odebrałem w końcu przed chwilą, a Pete jak nie ryknie! Strasznie jest nerwowy ostatnio. – Zniżył głos i przybrał typowo konspiracyjny ton. – Jackie mu nie dała, czy co?<br>- Może się jej naraził – zarechotał Jack.  
>- Nie musiał – orzekł Russel ze znawstwem. – Wystarczy, że jakoś tak… zatęsknił czy coś, wiecie. Syndrom parodniowego odstawienia. Ona jest gorąca, mówię wam, i każdy by odczuł…<br>- Davidson, ty świnio. – Lars wydął usta, udając oburzenie. – Jak tak możesz, o żonie szefa?  
>- A ja ich kiedyś nakryłem – oznajmił flegmatycznie Phill, wywołując natychmiast głośne, zbiorowe „Ooooooo!". – W gabinecie.<br>- Opowiadaj – zażądał Mike, odstawiając zdecydowanie na bok talerz z resztkami sałatki z kurczakiem.  
>John mimowolnie przymknął oczy, czując że znów robi mu się dziwnie słabo. Oczami wyobraźni całkiem wyraźnie widział Jackie, uwodzicielskim tonem stwierdzającą: „W mojej sypialni jest mężczyzna, wszystko się może zdarzyć".<br>Perypetie miłosne teściów in spe były zdecydowanie ponad jego siły. Cholera, sam już nie wiedział, czy powinien się załamać, czy wybuchnąć dzikim śmiechem.  
>Odchrząknął głośno, podchodząc bliżej do stolika, ale naukowcy byli tak pochłonięci opowieścią, że nawet go nie zauważyli.<br>- No, normalnie, stary mnie akurat wezwał, a ja leciałem z ostatniego piętra, więc się trochę spóźniłem – tłumaczył smacznie Collins. – I wchodzę, bo nie było sekretarki. Drzwi uchylone…  
>- Jezu, Phill, i co?<br>- I wiecie, oni tam, tego… Na biurku. Na aktach.  
>- Matko kochana! – jęknął Russel. – Ale ci za…<br>- Skończyliście? – przerwał im spokojnie John, opadając na krzesło między Jackiem a Larsem. Zdecydował się na to, bo czuł, że nie zniesie już ani słowa więcej i prędzej czy później wybuchnie jednak śmiechem.  
>Efekt był mniej więcej taki, jakby właśnie usiadł między nimi sam wspomniany szef, więc tym bardziej musiał jakoś ukryć rozbawienie.<br>- Pytałem, czy skończyliście jeść – powtórzył pogodnie.  
>Tego mu właśnie było trzeba – błyskawicznego przestawienia się, powodów do śmiechu, ludzi dookoła. W ciągu ostatnich dni zapomniał już, jak dobrze umie udawać radosny nastrój. Pewnie dlatego, że od tych kilku dni nie musiał już udawać.<br>_Nie przed Rose._  
>Ale teraz nie chciał, żeby ci tutaj domyślili się, co się z nim dzieje. Musiał się jakoś trzymać, skoro miał doprowadzić ten projekt do końca. Poza tym, i tak nie mieli bladego pojęcia kim naprawdę jest i skąd się tutaj wziął.<br>A jednak – pomimo tego, że nie wiedzieli – traktowali go jak swojego.  
>Nagle zrobiło mu się głupio.<br>- Jeszcze deser – wykrztusił Mike dziwnym głosem, zerkając spod oka na Jacka. – Już kończymy. Ty nic nie zamawiasz?  
>- Wezmę coś na wynos – zdecydował szybko. – Lecę skończyć te obliczenia.<br>- Też się zbieramy. – Russel podniósł się z miejsca. – Służba nie drużba.  
>- Nie musicie – uspokoił go. – Zadzwonię, jak tylko przywiozą części.<br>- OK – zgodził się Jack.  
>- Ja tam jednak idę z tobą – zdecydował Russel. – Wciąż nie mam tych odczynników i muszę jeszcze spojrzeć na jeden roztwór.<br>- Dobrze.  
>Wyszli z barku nie odzywając się do siebie. Dopiero w windzie Russel odważył się spytać, czy wiadomo coś o częściach. Na te krótkie pytania John odpowiadał monosylabami – wiedział, że chemik próbuje wyczuć, ile usłyszał.<br>Może powinien zebrać się w sobie i znów spróbować trochę poudawać wesołość? W końcu zawsze nieźle mu to wychodziło. Tak samo jak okłamywanie ludzi dla wyższego dobra – a raczej niemówienie im całej prawdy, ostrożne szacowanie, ile powinni wiedzieć, ile zrozumieją i zaakceptują, a co będzie ponad ich siły i ponad ich zdolności pojmowania.  
>Ale odkąd znalazł się w tym świecie, czasami brakowało mu… swobody. I… tak, chyba szczerości. Zupełnie jakby – skoro już pogodził się z tym, kim był i kim jest – nie było już potrzeby nikogo oszukiwać. Owszem, nie mógł tego ogłaszać wszem i wobec, ale chyba byłoby mu lżej, gdyby wiedzieli też jego najbliżsi współpracownicy. Zwłaszcza, że przyjęli go na dobre do swojego grona.<br>Przystanął przed drzwiami sali, próbując zebrać myśli.  
>- Przepraszam, coś mówiłeś? – spytał w końcu, bo dotarło do niego, że Russel znów milczy wyczekująco.<br>- Pytałem czy coś się stało – powtórzył niepewnie Davidson. – Jesteś jakiś… dziwny.  
>- Nic mi nie jest – mruknął wymijająco. – Jestem tylko zmęczony, jak my wszyscy.<br>- To może jednak zrób sobie przerwę? – zaproponował. – Albo, jeśli można ci jakoś pomóc, coś za ciebie zrobić…  
>- Nie, spokojnie. – Wszedł do środka i ruszył od razu w stronę swojego stanowiska. – Poradzę sobie.<br>Davidson zamknął drzwi i podszedł do niego powoli. Usiadł na brzegu biurka i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  
>- Rozumiem – rzucił domyślnie. – Znaczy, to Rose daje ci popalić, nie teleskop.<br>- Co? – Spojrzał na niego z lekka nieprzytomnie. – Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?  
>- O, bracie, bo znam się na kobietach. Potrafią w jednej chwili sprawić, że zamiast mózgu masz rozgotowany kalafior, a w następnej doprowadzić do szewskiej pasji. Nie musisz mówić, ja wszystko rozumiem. Od razu wiedziałem, że to o nią chodzi.<br>_Poniekąd._  
>- Nie – rzucił odrobinę za ostro. – Nie – powtórzył ciszej. To nie jest wina Rose.<br>Russel w odpowiedzi tylko westchnął głęboko i poklepał go po plecach, a potem zsunął się z biurka i wrócił do swojego stanowiska.  
>- Uuuu, stary, ale cię wzięło – rzucił po chwili w przestrzeń.<br>- Ja nie…  
>- Ale wiem, wiem, rozumiem jak to jest. Te blondynki coś w sobie mają.<br>John odetchnął głęboko, bo nagle dotarło do niego, że jedyna metoda na Russela to wysłuchanie go do końca.  
>- Blondynki? – upewnił się spokojnie.<br>Nie chciał, żeby ktoś odkrywał przed nim prawdy objawione, ani by wchodził z butami w jego prywatne sprawy. Ale dopóki Russel mówił o sobie – proszę bardzo, niech sobie gada.  
>- No, blondynki – podjął współpracownik, uważnie przyglądając się pod światło jednej z probówek. – Wiesz jest taka jedna nowa w dziale kadr. Powinieneś ją kojarzyć, one często jeżdżą do piwnicy do archiwum.<br>- Uhm.  
>Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czy to akurat ta, którą kojarzył – i którą na swoje nieszczęście spotkał też dziś – ale skoro Russelowi miało to ułatwić zwierzenia, to proszę bardzo.<br>- Ma na imię Eve – rozmarzył się wyraźnie, odmierzając stosowną ilość cieczy i wlewając ją do probówki. – Jak, wiesz, ta pierwsza grzesznica, czy coś. No i umówiła się ze mną parę razy i, tego, jakby ci to powiedzieć…  
>- Wal.<br>- No, bo faktycznie jest taka… niezbyt grzeczna. – Wyszczerzył się. – Zobaczymy, co z tym dalej.  
>- Gratulacje – mruknął odruchowo John, zerkając kątem oka na leżący na biurku dekalibrator. – Niech wam się tam…<br>- Ale wiesz, ona dzisiaj wyjeżdża. – Russel posmutniał nagle. – Pete wysyła do Edynburga wszystkich ze szkockim pochodzeniem. Dobre posunięcie strategiczne, swoją drogą.  
>- Zakłada, że za nic nie wykończą swoich?<br>- No. I że uda się uniknąć stanu wyjątkowego. W każdym razie, chyba tu ogłupieję bez niej.  
>Skinął krótko głową. To akurat rozumiał doskonale.<br>- Wiesz jak to jest, no nie? – mruknął Russel po chwili milczenia. – Psioczysz na te baby, a potem trafia się jedna taka i głupiejesz totalnie.  
>- Uhm. – Odwrócił się i zerknął na ekran laptopa, by chemik nie widział jego twarzy. – Wiem.<br>- I wiesz, że jak jej nie ma blisko, to jakby ci jakaś...  
>- No. – Wyprostował się odruchowo, spuścił głowę i założył ręce na piersi.<br>- I że jakby trzeba, to rozwaliłbyś pół świata, byle tylko ją mieć, nie?  
>Nie był w stanie odpowiedzieć. Bo przecież kiedyś bardzo chciał rozwalić cały, a wiedział że nie wolno mu tego zrobić.<br>- Skończyłem – oznajmił Russel po chwili, przerywając głuchą ciszę. – John? Co tam piszą?  
>Odchrząknął i dopiero teraz otworzył skrzynkę mailową.<br>- Części będą za moment – powiedział nieswoim głosem. – Idź po chłopaków, ok?  
>- Dobra. – Za jego plecami rozległy się stuknięcia i brzęki. – Już lecę. I… John?<br>- Tak?  
>- Nie mów chłopakom, co ja… tego…<br>- Jasne.  
>Słyszał wyraźnie, jak naukowiec kręci się bez celu po sali.<br>- John?  
>- Co znowu?<br>- Ale rozumiesz mnie, nie?  
>Oparł mocno dłonie na blacie i obejrzał się nieznacznie przez ramię.<br>- Tak – odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się krótko. – Rozumiem.


	27. Chapter 27

27.

Zamknęła ramieniem drzwi lodówki i przyjrzała się krytycznie leżącym na stole kwiatom. Róże zdecydowanie domagały się wody, a ona nie miała pojęcia, gdzie jest jedyny wazon, jaki posiadała - ten, który matka podarowała jej kilka lat temu. To było w czasach, gdy Jackie żywiła jeszcze nadzieję, że córka urządzi to mieszkanie i zostanie w nim na dłużej.  
>Nigdy go nie użyła. Wstawiła go po prostu w oryginalnym, sklepowym opakowaniu do jakiejś szafy. Tylko jakiej?<br>_Na samej górze, tu, w kuchni?_  
>Zmarszczyła brwi i rozpoczęła poszukiwania.<br>Swoją drogą, dobrze że ojciec w końcu zajął stanowisko co do raportów i oświadczeń. Znaczyło to, że mogła wyjść z pracy o normalnej porze i przygotować wszystko na wieczór. Świadoma faktu, że w lodówce znajduje się jeden banan i resztka chleba tostowego, zrobiła solidne zakupy. Postanowiła przyrządzić romantyczną kolację – nawet gdyby, biorąc pod uwagę brak talentów kulinarnych, zdarzyło jej się przy okazji wysadzić kuchnię w powietrze.  
>Miała jednak nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie. Matka przysłała jej prosty przepis na bardzo wytwornego kurczaka. Zakładała, że z sałatką poradzi sobie sama.<br>Wazonu nie było w żadnej z szafek. Odruchowo nastawiła radio i przeszła do sypialni. Podstawiła krzesło pod półki w garderobie i wygrzebała z góry oryginalne pudło ze sklepowym logo.  
><em>Nareszcie.<em>  
>Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że od sześciu lat nie kupiła żadnych kwiatów. Po co niby miałaby to robić, skoro i tak zakładała, że jest tu tylko tymczasowo. Że to mieszkanie wcale nie musi być ładne i przytulne?<br>Ale teraz wszystko się zmieniło, a dzisiejszy wieczór miał okazać się wyjątkowy. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, uświadamiając sobie, który raz z kolei obiecuje to sobie i Johnowi.  
>Wróciła do kuchni, wstawiła róże do wody i przyjrzała się z powątpiewaniem bladawemu kurczakowi, leżącemu na blacie stołu. A potem zobaczyła dorobione przez matkę klucze. Breloczek był w kształcie jadowicie zielonego ufoludka z oczami na słupkach.<br>Roześmiała się na cały głos, odruchowo schowała klucze do kieszeni, obiecując sobie że da je Johnowi natychmiast, jak tylko się spotkają, a potem znalazła w telefonie przepis i zajęła się przygotowywaniem kolacji, nucąc razem z radiem „Someone like you".  
>Wstawiła mięso do lodówki, konstatując z zadowoleniem, że drób w otoczeniu przypraw wygląda zdecydowanie lepiej. Pokroiła warzywa na sałatkę. Wreszcie umyła ręce i poszła do sypialni.<br>Przyjrzała się z uwagą ciemnemu pomieszczeniu; po namyśle przyniosła z salonu świeczki i porozstawiała kilka z nich na parapecie okna i nocnej szafce. Wyjęła ze skrzyni świeżą pościel – zupełnie nowy komplet, granatowy w gwiazdki, również dawno zapomniany prezent od Jackie – i wciąż się uśmiechając, nałożyła poszewki na kołdrę i poduszki.  
>Wreszcie rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na gładko zasłane łóżko i powoli wyszła do łazienki. Wrzuciła poprzednią pościel do kosza na pranie i spojrzała w lustro. Błyszczały jej oczy i pierwszy raz od długiego czasu nawet samej sobie wydawała się… chyba po prostu szczęśliwa.<br>Poprawiła makijaż i poeksperymentowała przez chwilę z włosami – wreszcie zostawiła je upięte wysoko, tak by odsłaniały szyję. Rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie, uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem i wróciła do kuchni.  
>Uznała, że kurczak wystarczająco mocno nasiąknął już przyprawami – zresztą, John mógł zadzwonić w każdej chwili – więc wstawiła mięso do piekarnika i usiadła przy stole, słuchając cichego głosu Adele. Uwielbiała tę stację BBC Radio 2, gdzie klasyka przeplatała się z najnowszymi przebojami. Przez chwilę tkwiła bez ruchu podpierając brodę dłońmi, a potem z torby z zakupami wygrzebała eleganckie pudełko.<br>Rozłożyła na sąsiednim krześle nowy komplet bielizny z kokardą w kolorze głębokiej czerwieni i przyjrzała mu się z zastanowieniem.  
>Bardziej prozaiczna część jej natury – niewątpliwie ta odziedziczona po matce – miała ochotę wyśmiać te romantyczne zapędy. Ale z drugiej strony, tak strasznie lubiła celebrować myśl o pierwszym razie z nim. Czekała tyle czasu; skoro wciąż coś im przeszkadzało, dlaczego niby ta noc nie miałaby być wyjątkowa pod każdym względem, jak żadna inna? Poza tym, tak dawno nie kupiła niczego ładnego tylko dla siebie. Wystarczały jej na ogół wygodne sportowe staniki i proste t-shirty. A dziś… Dziś chciała być kimś niezwykłym.<br>_Dla niego._  
>Chciała, żeby widział ją i tylko ją, żeby wszystko inne było nieważne.<br>Ależ była głupia, wtedy sześć lat temu! Tamta rozmowa z matką, w TARDIS, tuż po tym jak pojawiły się duchy – dopiero teraz w pełni zrozumiała, dlaczego Jackie tak upierała się przy swoim.  
>Miała rację, od początku ją miała. Bo przecież nie można na dłuższą metę być tylko towarzyszką. Prędzej czy później Tamten stałby się dla niej obcy. A po latach rzeczywiście nie miałaby do kogo wracać, tutaj, na Ziemi – i dziwaczałaby z roku na rok mocniej. Tym bardziej, że Doktor nigdy nie należałby do niej tak naprawdę, do końca. <em>Tak jak teraz John.<em>  
>Bo przecież w którymś momencie przestałyby jej wystarczać przygody i cudowne planety. W którymś momencie zatęskniłaby za spokojem, za zwyczajnym życiem – teraz dopiero była tego pewna.<br>I z Johnem mogła je mieć.  
>Westchnęła, wstała powoli i zaniosła pudełko z bielizną do sypialni. Potem, zgodnie z radami matki, zmniejszyła nieco moc w piekarniku i schowała sałatkę do lodówki. Zaniosła róże na stół w salonie, przygotowała nakrycia i ostatnią świeczkę, jaką znalazła w szafce pod telewizorem. Po namyśle przetarła jeszcze sztućce i rozejrzała się krytycznie dookoła.<br>Wiedziała na pewno, że dziś, natychmiast po tym jak wyjdą razem z Torchwood, wyłączy telefon. I osobiście dopilnuje, by John zrobił to samo. Dość tego dobrego. Tym razem wszechświat mógł poczekać – oni dwoje byli ważniejsi.  
><em>Chociaż ten jeden raz.<em>  
>Zamknęła powoli drzwi i wróciła do kuchni, z zamiarem dokładnego śledzenia losów kurczaka. Pięknie się już rumienił, więc usiadła naprzeciwko piekarnika i nastawiła głośniej radio. Adele śpiewała tkliwie, korespondując bardzo dobrze z jej nastrojem i w rezultacie nieszczęsny ptak omal nie spalił się na węgiel, kiedy w którymś momencie, rozmarzona, wpatrzyła się w okno.<br>Na szczęście ocknęła się w samą porę – tak, by był solidnie przypieczony, ale jeszcze nie kompletnie niejadalny.  
>Akurat wyłączała piekarnik, kiedy usłyszała dźwięk SMSa.<br>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie – John pisał, że powinni skończyć za jakieś pół godziny.  
>Postanowiła przejść się po niego promenadą nad Tamizą, dla zabicia czasu. Upewniła się że ma w kieszeni klucze z ufoludkiem, zabrała torebkę i powoli zamknęła mieszkanie.<br>Był piękny, ciepły wieczór; szła powoli, mijając przytulone do siebie pary i małżeństwa z dziećmi. Elvis śpiewał głębokim barytonem przy jakiejś budce z lodami, więc potem, już do samego Instytutu, miała w uszach słowa „You were always on my mind."  
>Uśmiechała się, wchodząc do środka.<br>_Jakie adekwatne._  
>Wjechała na ostatnie piętro i bez pukania wsunęła się do sali teleportacyjnej. Zatrzymała się jak wryta tuż za progiem. Presley natychmiast wyleciał jej z głowy – pewnie dlatego, że poczuła się tak, jakby znalazła się w oku cyklonu.<br>Wszyscy biegali po pomieszczeniu jak opętani. W pierwszej chwili miała wrażenie, że jest w nim więcej osób niż rano. Kiedy już ochłonęła, doliczyła się wyłącznie pięciu naukowców i Johna, jak zawsze. Pod ścianami i na środku, między stanowiskami pracy, stały dziwne sprzęty – pewnie gotowe części teleskopu. Dwaj astrofizycy kłócili się w najbardziej odległym kącie sali, przerzucając się wzorami i nazwami części – dopiero ostre „Ooojjj" w wykonaniu Johna przywróciło im najwyraźniej rozsądek, bo zamilkli gwałtownie, patrząc na siebie spode łba.  
>Russel krążył pomiędzy swoim stolikiem, a pudłem pełnym probówek, ocierając co chwilę pot z czoła i polerując gorączkowo grube, okrągłe szkło sporych rozmiarów, a Steve co jakiś czas odwracał się w stronę swego szefa i bombardował go krótkimi pytaniami o współrzędne.<br>John odpowiadał mu mechanicznie, nie przerywając pracy. Przysunęła się bliżej, żeby spojrzeć co robi.  
>Nie bała się, że będzie przeszkadzać – wszyscy byli tak pochłonięci pracą, że nawet nie zauważyli jej wejścia.<br>O ile dobrze widziała, on sam zajmował się akurat dekalibratorem z gabinetu Pete'a – stał pomiędzy nimi wszystkimi a urządzeniem, trzymając je pod jakimś dziwnym kątem i przytwierdzał metalową rączkę do czegoś, co chyba miało być kiedyś, w przyszłości głównym mózgiem teleskopu.  
>Uśmiechnęła się, bo co jakiś czas przesuwał dłonią po włosach i nerwowo poprawiał okulary, zbliżając twarz do metalowego łącznika.<br>- John? – spytał po chwili Russel, podając mu swoje szkiełko. – Czy mi się wydaje, czy już kończymy?  
>- Prawie – przytaknął krótko i wysunął język, jednocześnie z całej siły przykręcając ostatnią śrubkę. Odłożył śrubokręt i wsunął szkło na miejsce, przy wylocie dekalibratora. – Już.<br>- Juhuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – zawyli chórem Lars i Jack.  
>- Ale! – zawołał natychmiast, odrzucając śrubokręt – Ale! Niech każdy sprawdzi dokładnie ostatnie łączenie! I przeliczcie jeszcze raz współrzędne. I niech NIKT, powtarzam, NIKT do jutra nie włącza zwłaszcza części okularowej. NIE WAŻCIE SIĘ jej uruchamiać. Russel?<br>- Tak, szefie?  
>- Ciągle nie ma chlorku sodu na okularze, a on już jest przytwierdzony.<br>Chemik westchnął głęboko.  
>- OK. Zaraz to zrobię. Przyniosę od siebie odczynniki i chlorek.<br>- Tylko pamiętaj, żebyś nie… - urwał gwałtownie, bo jego wzrok padł akurat na okolice wejścia. Zobaczył ją i uśmiechnął się całym sobą, a potem odsunął lekko Russela i prawie do niej podbiegł.  
>Pocałował ją mocno, niemal desperacko i przez krótką chwilę trzymał blisko przy sobie.<br>- Poczekasz jeszcze chwilę? – wyszeptał prędko i nie czekając na odpowiedź, wrócił biegiem do swojego biurka.  
>Zagryzła wargi. Dopiero z bliska widać było dokładnie, jak bardzo jest zmęczony; miał zaczerwienione spojówki i wydawał się bledszy niż zwykle. Patrzyła w milczeniu, jak rozmawia z naukowcami, udzielając im ostatnich wskazówek.<br>Wreszcie wysłał sprintem maila, pozamykał tabele w exelu, zgniótł niepotrzebne papiery w wielką kulę i celnym rzutem umieścił ją w koszu na śmieci. Reszta natychmiast poszła za jego przykładem i zaczęła sprzątać wokół swoich stanowisk, uwijając się jak w ukropie.  
>Kiedy wszystko było mniej więcej gotowe, obszedł po raz ostatni wszystkie stanowiska i przystanął przy ostatnim, należącym do Russela.<br>- Czy ty na pewno…  
>- Ej, no nie traktuj mnie jak ułomka, dobra? – zaproponował spokojnie Davidson. – Zrobię co moje i też już idę.<br>- Na pewno?  
>- Jasne sprawa.<br>John zmęczonym gestem przesunął dłońmi po twarzy. Wrócił do siebie, znalazł na biurku okulary, założył je i powoli odwrócił się do naukowców.  
>- Dobra – oznajmił wolno. – Idźcie już wszyscy. Russel, zamkniesz?<br>- Spoko… szefie. – Wyszczerzył się i zasalutował.  
>John przez moment stał bez ruchu a potem, po chwili wahania, przyłożył dwa palce do skroni.<br>- Chodź – mruknął wreszcie, podchodząc do niej. – Wracajmy do domu.  
>- John? – zawołał za nimi chemik. – Czy Pete…<br>- Zadzwonię tam! – zawołał szybko, znowu przesuwając szybko dłonią po włosach.  
>Pociągnął ją za sobą w stronę drzwi. Pomachała Russelowi i wyszła za nim na korytarz. W milczeniu patrzyła jak wyciąga komórkę i w krótkich żołnierskich słowach oznajmia Pete'owi, że skończyli pracę.<br>Ojciec chyba był zadowolony, bo nie męczył go zbyt długo. Pożegnali się zdawkowo i John spojrzał na nią szybko. W oczach miał teraz dobrze znany, lekko szaleńczy błysk.  
>- Zrobione – mruknął, błysnął zębami, a potem demonstracyjnie wyłączył telefon.<br>Zaśmiała się, wyjęła z torebki własny i zrobiła dokładnie to samo.  
>Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa; wreszcie, ku jej zdumieniu, zamiast jak zawsze wziąć ją za rękę, otoczył ją ramieniem, przygarnął do siebie i pocałował we włosy. Odruchowo objęła go w pasie i ruszyli w milczeniu w stronę wind.<br>Cholera, teraz naprawdę się zaniepokoiła. Mógł być zmęczony, owszem, ale chyba chodziło o coś jeszcze. Był też jakby… smutny. I czymś zdenerwowany. Czuła wyraźnie napięte mięśnie jego pleców. I tak naprawdę ani razu, odkąd po niego przyszła, nie zaśmiał się na głos.  
>W windzie cały czas trzymał ją blisko siebie i nie odstąpił nawet na krok.<br>Zaczął wprawdzie opowiadać o pracy, ale chwilami zacinał się lekko, jak zawsze kiedy był czymś przejęty.  
>Na pewno coś się stało. Nie mogło chodzić tylko o zamieszki czy o problemy z ekipą, których świadkiem była w południe.<br>Dotarli już do wyjścia, kiedy wreszcie podjęła decyzję – skoro mieli być razem, mogła przecież domagać się od niego szczerości, prawda? Poza tym, uznała, że wiedząc co go męczy, na pewno będzie potrafiła mu jakoś pomóc.  
>- John – szepnęła, kiedy otworzył przed nią drzwi. – Co się dzieje?<br>Zamrugał powoli, wyraźnie zdezorientowany i szybko uciekł wzrokiem w bok.  
>- A co się ma dziać? – mruknął zdawkowo. Wyciągnął rękę i pieszczotliwie założył jej za ucho kosmyk włosów. – Chodźmy… - zająknął się znowu. – Chodźmy już.<br>Ponownie przyciągnął ją do siebie. Zachowywał się tak, jakby musiał jej ciągle dotykać, ciągle upewniać się, że ma ją obok.  
><em>Cholera, co tam się stało?<em>  
>Nie zamierzała bynajmniej tego tak zostawiać.<br>- Kochanie? – Podniosła głowę by zajrzeć mu w twarz i niechętnie uszła kilka kroków, kiedy ją za sobą pociągnął. – Słuchaj, nie musisz się bać, że… Cokolwiek się stało, ja…  
>Nie dokończyła, bo powietrzem wstrząsnął nagle potężny huk i brzęk tłuczonego szkła.<br>Instynktownie rzuciła się na chodnik; dopiero sekundę później zdała sobie sprawę, że John leży na niej i zasłania ją własnym ciałem.


	28. Chapter 28

28.

Pete odetchnął z ulgą i powoli schował telefon do wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Jak dobrze, że skończyli. Opóźnienia w dostawie części doprowadziły go do białej gorączki. Kurwa mać, wydał polecenie, czy nie? Pieprzeni Amerykanie, kiedy czegoś potrzebowali, nie można się było wprost od nich opędzić, a dziś dali taki popis niekompetencji i olewactwa, że miał ochotę osobiście pofatygować się do Stanów, żeby powyrywać im nogi z tyłków.  
>Na domiar złego, Jackie dzwoniła dziś do niego cztery razy – zdołał odebrać tylko jeden z tych telefonów i przyjął do wiadomości, że jest nic niewartym idiotą, który ma w głębokim poważaniu szczęście własnej córki oraz kompletnie nie potrafi zorganizować należytej opieki synowi. A potem musiał biec na negocjacje z MacDonaldem.<br>Rezultat był taki, że teraz, pod koniec dnia, nie miał pojęcia jak się nazywa. Był nieludzko zmęczony, miał dziwne wrażenie, że ta szkocka fanatyczna świnia nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa i na dodatek nie wiedział zupełnie, co zastanie w domu. To znaczy, zdawał sobie sprawę, że będzie niezła awantura, ale nie potrafił odgadnąć, czy z gatunku gorących, pełnych szalonego gniewu, czy raczej w formie lodowatej obrazy majestatu. Jacks zawsze była nieprzewidywalna. Właśnie to go w niej najbardziej kręciło, prawda?  
>Westchnął i podparł głowę dłonią. Ciekawe czy tym razem da się szybko udobruchać, czy będzie go przez następny tydzień trzymać z dala od siebie i wyzywać od kretynów?<br>Miał jednak nadzieję, że zrezygnuje z tej drugiej opcji. Potrzebował jej rozpaczliwie – jej obecności, ognistego temperamentu, świadomości że stoi za nim murem i akceptuje bez dyskusji wszystkie jego działania. Potrzebował jej, bo… Bo dzięki jej aprobacie czuł się silny, do cholery!  
>To znaczy… Zawsze doskonale wiedział co ma robić, ale fakt, że ona patrzy na to z podziwem jakoś dodatkowo go zawsze uskrzydlał.<br>A teraz… Teraz, kiedy Szkocja jawnie stanęła mu okoniem, po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu przekonanie o własnej genialności i o tym, że posiada całkiem niezły instynkt, poszło się właśnie walić. Tym bardziej więc chciał zastać w domu żonę, która będzie mu oparciem. Nikomu nie przyznałby się do tego głośno – nawet gdyby go torturowano – ale tak właśnie się czuł.  
>Całe szczęście, że wiedział dokładnie, co powinien obecnie zrobić. A w każdym razie – miał nadzieję że wie. Że się nie myli.<br>Sięgnął do kieszeni marynarki i wyciągnął wisiorek – brylant oprawiony w złoto.  
><em>Powinno wystarczyć w ramach przeprosin.<em>  
>Rozumiał doskonale, że powinien inaczej zorganizować czas Tony'emu, ale zwyczajnie nie zdążył. Pomoc Rose była prostym, szybkim rozwiązaniem, a on lubił po takie właśnie sięgać. Tym bardziej, że czas naglił. Doktor i jego córka zawsze mogli dostać później jakiś urlop, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Mógł nawet wielkodusznie dać im cały tydzień wolnego, proszę bardzo.<br>_Jak tylko to się skończy_.  
>Wiedział nie od dziś, że właśnie tym się z Jacks różnili – ona na pierwszym miejscu stawiała wyłącznie rodzinę i teraz los Rose był dla niej najważniejszy. Dla niego zawsze istniało coś jeszcze i – dopóki rodzinie nie działa się krzywda – poczucie obowiązku i świadomość że ludzie na niego liczą, że czekają aż zażegna problem, zwykle wygrywały z innymi sprawami.<br>Poza tym, nawet gdyby chciał odstawić Tony'ego gdzie indziej, zwyczajnie nie widziałby do kogo uderzyć. To Jacks zawsze zajmowała się takimi rzeczami, ona znała kolegów synka i ich rodziny, ona umiała obłaskawiać swoje rozliczne znajome. Organizowała wszystko od początku do końca.  
>Westchnął, przyjrzał się pod światło wisiorkowi, a potem schował go do kieszeni.<br>_Powinien jej się spodobać._  
>Żeby dopełnić całości obrazu i móc pojawić się jako przykładny, skruszony mąż, szybko wyłączył telefon.<br>Nie czuł się z tym zbyt dobrze, ale znając jego szczęście komórka zadzwoniłaby w najbardziej nieodpowiednim momencie. Zresztą, negocjacje na dziś właściwie dobiegły końca. Czasem trzeba było odpuścić. Wiedział że MacDonald nic nowego już nie wymyśli, a przynajmniej nie teraz. Mógł więc uznać, że zrobił co do niego należało i pozwolić sobie na chwilę wytchnienia. Nawet jeśli nie czuł się z tą świadomością zbyt komfortowo.  
>Szlag, czasem miał wrażenie, że to właśnie ten facet jest jego największym problemem, a nie Szkocja sama w sobie. Owszem, ludzie zadziałali w pierwszej chwili impulsywnie – w końcu czego się spodziewać po potomkach Walecznego Serca – ale teraz, wraz z upływem kolejnych dni, sprawiali wrażenie coraz bardziej wystraszonych. Zwłaszcza dziś rano, gdy pierwszy raz doszło do przelewu krwi. Doradcy MacDonalda byli niesamowicie nerwowi, zdezorientowani i wyraźnie marzyli o tym, by znaleźć się jak najdalej od sali obrad.<br>W związku z tym pod koniec dnia Pete miał już pewność, że teleskop rozwiąże sprawę – przynajmniej na chwilę obecną. Wystarczyło tylko wyciszyć burzę, uspokoić nastroje. Wiedział że ludziom zamknie to usta, a MacDonald będzie potrzebował czasu, by wymyślić coś nowego. I kto wie, może do momentu, gdy to się stanie, reszta całkowicie się zniechęci?  
>Istniał tylko jeden problem – prace nad tą pierdoloną machiną trwały zdecydowanie zbyt długo!<br>Doprawdy, gdyby nie rozmowa sprzed chwili, poważnie zwątpiłby w talenty Doktora. Wolał być ostrożny, wolał dmuchać na zimne i poczekać do ostatnich testów, jakie Noble zaplanował na rano – ale i tak odetchnął z ulgą. Do tego stopnia, że nawet starał się być dla niego miły. Proszę bardzo, mógł spróbować, przynajmniej Jacks nie będzie miała powodu jęczeć, że powinien się bardziej postarać. Babska logika! Ten cały John mógł sobie być fajny i starać się podlizywać, ale kontrola i tak pozostawała najwyższą formą zaufania. Dlatego dał mu na początku najlepszy zespół najbardziej zaufanych ludzi; takich o których wiadomo, że są z gruntu lojalni i nie będą zadawali niepotrzebnych pytań.  
>I proszę, nawet przy tym zespole gość omal nie dał ciała. Naprawdę, wyrobił się w samą porę.<br>Jeśli chodziło o niego samego - wszystko dokładnie obmyślił. Wiedział, że trzeba teraz pokazać teleskop całym tłumom i zrobić z tego show. Musiał tylko doczekać się dokładnych współrzędnych, bo ci z działu geograficznego też się obijali. A potem wystarczyło jedynie poczekać, aż sprawa nieco przyschnie.  
>Natomiast na końcu - no cóż, był dziwnie pewny, że MacDonalda będzie musiał za jakiś czas spotkać nieszczęśliwy wypadek. Tacy jak on nigdy nie odpuszczali.<br>Wiedział doskonale, że nie ma innego wyjścia, że to jedyny sposób na tego niepokornego Szkota. Zbyt wielu już takich widział. Zbyt wiele szkód powodowali i dlatego czasem trzeba było ich poświęcić.  
>Westchnął, przetarł oczy i wyjrzał przez okno. Szofer wykorzystał jeden ze sobie tylko znanych skrótów – był w tym dobry i głównie dlatego ciągle miał tę robotę, pomimo faktu, że zbyt często brał wolne z powodu pogrzebów poszczególnych członków rodziny.<br>Byli już prawie pod domem.  
>Pete nerwowo przełknął ślinę. Cały czas nie mógł zrozumieć tego fenomenu – świetnie radził sobie w negocjacjach z rozwścieczonym tłumem, potrafił wymyślać najbardziej wyszukane sposoby, jak choćby wysyłanie do Edynburga „swoich" - a własna żona bywała czasem dla niego bardziej nieprzewidywalna niż wspomniani waleczni Szkoci.<br>Wysiadł z auta, odruchowo zapiął marynarkę i ruszył w stronę ganku. Wszedł do środka i niepewnie przystanął na środku holu. Nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy Jacks jest jeszcze na dole, czy już w sypialni. Dochodziła dziewiąta wieczorem i według wszelkich prawideł Tony, aktywny pięciolatek, powinien jakiś czas temu zasnąć. No chyba, że męczyły go koszmary – wtedy potrafił do skutku wołać: „Mama!", stawiając na nogi cały dom. Cholera, strasznie szybko zrozumiał, że po jednym takim okrzyku nikt nie przyjdzie.  
>- Jacks…? – zawołał półgłosem, uświadamiając sobie, że nie ma bladego pojęcia, od czego powinien zacząć. Szlag, może lepiej by Mały jednak nie spał? To dałoby mu czas na pozbieranie myśli i ustalenie strategii. No i przynajmniej zobaczyłby się z synkiem – jeden punkt mniej dla Jacks, która często zarzucała mu bycie weekendowym ojcem.<br>_A ostatnio już nawet nie weekendowym._  
>- Jacks! – zawołał głośniej. – Jesteś?<br>- Jestem. – Wyszła z kuchni i stanęła w progu holu, przypatrując mu się pogardliwie zmrużonymi oczami. – A gdzie miałabym być? JA jestem zawsze na posterunku. Zawsze do dyspozycji.  
>Mówiła lodowatym tonem, ale już wyczuwał w nim histeryczne nutki. Była cholernie wściekła, ale pewnie postanowiła, że będzie go traktowała z wyniosłą obojętnością, żeby zaczął się czołgać i przepraszać.<br>Niedoczekanie!  
>Już był w domu. Już wiedział co robić. Wystarczyło tylko ją rozwścieczyć do reszty, a potem ugłaskać prezentem i już – pogodzą się w ciągu pół godziny. Uwielbiał się z nią kłócić. I godzić. W ogóle, najbardziej w ich związku podniecała go chyba ta gra, którą cały czas ze sobą prowadzili. A Jacks była wytrawnym graczem – nigdy nie mógł być pewny, czy pozwoli mu od razu ustalić reguły, czy będzie się z nim droczyć.<br>Postąpił o krok do przodu i obrzucił ją pełnym uznania spojrzeniem. W obcisłych spodniach i tunice którą bardzo lubił – tej z wielkim dekoltem – wyglądała rewelacyjnie.  
>- Ślicznie wyglądasz – mruknął cicho.<br>Spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem i gwałtownie cofnęła się o krok.  
>- Jestem wściekła – zakomunikowała.<br>- Wiem.  
>- Więc sobie daruj te tanie sztuczki!<br>- OK. – Podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Już przestaję ci powtarzać że jesteś piękna.  
>Wymamrotała coś pod nosem.<br>- Co mówisz? – spytał cicho, wyjmując z kieszeni łańcuszek.  
>- Nie chcesz wiedzieć – warknęła ze złością.<br>- Może to ci pomoże znaleźć słowa?  
>Demonstracyjnie odwróciła się do niego tyłem, gdy zamachał jej wisiorkiem przed nosem. Założyła ręce na piersi; wytrwała w tej buntowniczej pozie całe dziesięć sekund, specjalnie spojrzał na zegarek.<br>- Jaka to próba? – wymamrotała pod nosem, zerkając z ciekawością przez ramię.  
>- Odpowiednia – odparł spokojnie, powstrzymując wybuch dzikiego śmiechu. Nie, naprawdę, gdyby jej nie kochał, byłby idiotą.<br>- Ile karatów? – poinformowała się po chwili.  
>- Chodź do mnie i sama zobacz.<br>- Ty faktycznie jesteś idiotą! – wybuchnęła na nowo. – Jeśli…  
>- Mówiłaś to już – poinformował ją, przysuwając się bliżej. – Tak ze cztery razy.<br>- I będę to powtarzać ile trzeba! Tylko idiota może…  
>- Jacks! Nie przeginaj.<br>- Masz im natychmiast dać wolne, rozumiesz? Natychmiast!  
>- Jak skończą. – Nienawidził kiedy wtrącała się w jego pracę, ale dla dobra sprawy postanowił ugryźć się w język. – Już niewiele brakuje.<br>- Mam w dupie ile brakuje! Ona czekała sześć lat! Ma im się poukładać, jasne? Jeśli im zaszko…  
>- Czasem są ważniejsze rzeczy.<br>- Nie ma ważniejszych! Widzisz, i to jest twój problem! Zawsze to samo! Nie obchodzi cię rodzina, nawet nie znasz własnego syna!  
>- Jacks, nie pozwalaj sobie!<br>- I nie interesuje cię twoja córka! Gdyby cię obchodziła, to… Gdyby nie ja…  
>- Gdyby nie JA – ryknął, wyprowadzony z równowagi – to pewnie do dziś płakałaby w poduszkę, niezdolna do działania! Więc nie mów, że mnie nie obchodzi!<br>Złapał ją gwałtownie za ramiona i potrząsnął.  
>- Rozumiesz?<br>Patrzyła na niego zdezorientowana, mrugając przez chwilę. A potem, kiedy ją do siebie przyciągnął, szarpnęła się mimowolnie.  
>- Puszczaj! Myślisz, że jak…<br>- Zamknij się wreszcie i chodź tu – wymamrotał, obejmując ją mocniej.  
>Najbardziej lubił chyba właśnie ten moment – gdy walczyła ze sobą i z nim jednocześnie. Kiedy powoli się poddawała i wyraźnie miękła w jego ramionach, oddając mu władzę. Kiedy dopiero zaczynał czuć jej zapach i smak. Kiedy niemal natychmiast łapała odpowiednie tempo.<br>JEGO tempo.  
><em>Jego Jacks.<em>  
>Przylgnęła do niego cała, dokładnie tak, jak lubił. Wreszcie mógł zedrzeć z niej górę i te obcisłe spodnie. Mógł dotykać jej piersi, bioder, pośladków…<br>Na widok czerwonej bielizny krew uderzyła mu do głowy; pociągnął ją na podłogę, żeby mieć ją jak najszybciej. Chciał słyszeć jak krzyczy, żeby się pospieszył, jak zwykle.  
>Chciał wiedzieć, że na pewno należy tylko do niego. Poczuć, jak aż do bólu zaciska uda wokół jego bioder. I patrzeć, jak zmienia się jej twarz, a oczy przybierają ten szczególny, kompletnie nieobecny wyraz.<br>Chciał przy niej – i tylko przy niej - zapomnieć o wszystkim innym.  
>Potem, kiedy oboje leżeli już obok siebie na twardej podłodze, w głowie miał przyjemną pustkę i starał się uspokoić oddech. Jacks przytuliła się do niego i lekko sunęła paznokciami po skórze na piersi. Wiedziała, jak bardzo to lubił. Odruchowo schował twarz w jej włosach i westchnął z satysfakcją.<br>- No widzisz – wymamrotała leniwie w tej samej chwili. – Całkiem fajnie było, prawda? A własnej córce wciąż bronisz.


	29. Chapter 29

29.

Przez kilka sekund leżał bez ruchu, próbując uspokoić oddech. Huczało mu w głowie, a dzwonienie w uszach nie ustawało nawet na moment. Przed oczami latały czerwone plamy i potwornie drapało go w gardle - ale to było nieistotne.  
>Najważniejsze, żeby nic jej się nie stało.<br>_Żeby tylko była bezpieczna._  
>- Rose...? - Z trudem rozpoznawał własny głos. - Nic ci nie jest?<br>Nie odzywała się; zdjęty nagłą paniką spróbował się podnieść i przewrócić ją na wznak.  
>- Kochanie, słyszysz mnie?<br>- Złaź - stęknęła w tej samej chwili i zaczęła kaszleć. - Co to... Co to było? – wykrztusiła wreszcie.  
>Ukucnął z trudem, wspierając się całym ciężarem na ręce, i pomógł jej usiąść.<br>- Nie wiem. Ale musimy…  
>Urwał raptownie, bo oparła czoło o jego ramię, najwyraźniej próbując opanować zawroty głowy. Gorączkowo zacisnęła palce na rękawie jego kurtki.<br>- W porządku? – upewnił się cicho, obejmując ją odruchowo.  
>- Tak, tylko… - Na oślep wyciągnęła rękę i położyła mu dłoń na policzku, jakby chciała się koniecznie upewnić, że jest cały. - To… Myślisz że… Jasna cholera! – wybuchnęła nagle, podnosząc wzrok, i rozkaszlała się na nowo.<br>Podążył za jej spojrzeniem i zobaczył wybite szyby w kilku oknach na pierwszym piętrze. Odłamki szkła walały się po chodniku, na którym siedzieli, a w powietrzu nadal unosił się pył i dziwny, trochę słodkawy zapach.  
>Bez namysłu zerwał się na nogi, a potem szybko pomógł jej wstać.<br>- To laboratoria chemików – wyjaśniła w tym samym momencie, chwiejąc się lekko i ściskając go za ramię. – Coś im…  
>- Wróć do domu – rzucił ostro. – Muszę tam…<br>- Po moim trupie.  
>- Powiedziałem, żebyś…<br>- Idę z tobą.  
>Przez chwilę bez słowa mierzyli się wzrokiem. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że cały się trzęsie, a słowa „laboratoria chemików" sprawiły, że zrobiło mu się niedobrze ze strachu. Na dodatek wiedział doskonale że Rose nie ustąpi - znał ją, widział to w jej oczach, w sposobie w jaki zacisnęła usta – i do szału doprowadzał go fakt, że nie może nic poradzić na jej upór. Nie chciał, żeby się narażała! Diabli wiedzą co się tam dokładnie stało i jakie jeszcze skutki mógł pociągnąć za sobą ten wybuch. Ale rozumiał też, że nie zdoła jej teraz niczego zabronić.<br>- Rusz się – warknął i gwałtownie szarpnął ją za rękę.  
>Poszła za nim prędko, zaciskając mocno palce wokół jego dłoni.<br>Kilka ostatnich metrów pokonali biegiem; wpadli do holu głównego i zatrzymali się dopiero przy windach. Wszystkie były w użyciu, paliło się też kilka światełek awaryjnych.  
>Kilku pracowników krążyło bez celu jak błędne owce, inni w panice biegli do wyjścia, a jeszcze inni, zdjęci wyraźną ciekawością, stali w małych grupkach pod ścianami.<br>_Co do cholery działo się z procedurą w tym Instytucie?_  
>Rose musiała pomyśleć o tym samym, bo zaklęła cicho i złapała za rękaw pierwszą dziewczynę, która jej się nawinęła.<br>- Ty – warknęła, a John omal się nie roześmiał, bo w tym jednym słowie zawarła sporo determinacji, a jej ton niebezpiecznie przypominał ten, jakim w odniesieniu do podwładnych posługiwał się Pete. – Co się stało u chemików?  
>Pracownica spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem i wyprostowała się odruchowo.<br>- Chłopcy się pewnie zabawili – wyjaśniła szybko. – Nikt nie włączył głównego alarmu, więc chyba nic poważnego.  
>- Dzięki – wymamrotała pod nosem Rose i pociągnęła go szybko w stronę klatki schodowej.<br>Wbiegli na pierwsze piętro przeskakując po dwa stopnie na raz – zatrzymali się dopiero przy wejściu na długi, wąski korytarz.  
>Drobinki kurzu wciąż unosiły się w powietrzu, wyraźnie widoczne w ostatnich promieniach popołudniowego słońca. Słodkawy mdlący zapach był tutaj dużo ostrzejszy niż na otwartej przestrzeni; drażnił nos i gardło, wdzierał się do płuc. John zakaszlał mimowolnie i poczuł jak Rose przysuwa się bliżej, kryjąc twarz w rękawie jego kurtki.<br>- Mówiłem, żebyś poszła do domu – wycedził przez zęby.  
>Wiedział już, skąd bierze się ten odór, wiedział że sam w sobie nie może im bezpośrednio zagrozić, ale świadomość co oznacza sprawiła, że o mało nie oszalał.<br>Tymczasem Rose tylko potrząsnęła głową i wskazała bez słowa na dwóch sanitariuszy, którzy właśnie wysiedli z windy. Za nimi szedł Owen Harper.  
>Momentalnie zaschło mu w gardle; dziwne, głupie uczucie strachu, jakie dopadło go już na dole, wróciło teraz ze zdwojoną siłą.<br>Instynktownie odsunął Rose i postąpił kilka kroków w głąb korytarza.  
>- Zostań tu – rzucił przez ramię.<br>Zmrużył oczy i dopiero wtedy zobaczył wyrwane z zawiasów drzwi jednej z pracowni i płaty tynku, które odpadły od ściany. Ruszył za lekarzem, starając się nie narobić hałasu.  
>Od zapachu w powietrzu zrobiło mu się niedobrze i zaczęły mu łzawić oczy.<br>Podszedł bliżej, chowając okulary do wewnętrznej kieszeni kurtki. Dotarł do uszkodzonych drzwi, za którymi zniknął Owen, i wtedy usłyszał jego spokojny, cichy głos.  
>- No już, stary, nie ruszaj się. Słyszysz mnie? Otwórz oczy, no dalej.<br>Odpowiedzią był tylko ochrypły jęk i uspokajające „Szszsz" Harpera.  
>- Zaraz się tobą zajmiemy. Nie, nic nie mów, wszystko widzę. Wiem, wiem…<br>John zatrzymał się przy futrynie; nie miał odwagi zajrzeć do środka. Z pomieszczenia dobiegło ciche przekleństwo jednego z sanitariuszy i ostre upomnienie, wypowiedziane głosem lekarza. Potem słyszał już tylko brzęk metalu i odgłos rozdzieranego materiału. Jakieś dziwne szelesty i uspokajające szepty.  
>- Zabierzemy cię teraz do ambulatorium – odezwał się w końcu Owen trochę głośniej. – Russel? Popatrz na mnie. Wszystko będzie dobrze.<br>Cofnął się instynktownie o krok, bo nagle dopadła go fala mdłości. Oczywiście mógł tłumaczyć ją długotrwałym przebywaniem w tych cholernych oparach, ale wiedział, że nie o to chodzi.  
>Usłyszał za sobą lekkie kroki i poczuł, że ktoś kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.<br>_Rose._  
>Oparł się o ścianę i nerwowo przełknął ślinę, kiedy przysunęła się bliżej.<br>_Kurwa mać, czy nie wyrażał się wystarczająco jasno? Zabronił jej przecież tu wchodzić!_  
>Odwrócił głowę i wbił wzrok w podłogę; nie mógł znieść tego jej współczującego spojrzenia. A jakoś nie miał sił prosić jej, by się wreszcie łaskawie stąd wyniosła. Dopiero teraz zauważył głębokie skaleczenie w okolicy nadgarstka. Musiał całym ciężarem oprzeć się na jakimś odłamku szkła, kiedy wstawali z chodnika.<br>Bezmyślnie opuścił niżej rękaw kurtki.  
><em>Nieważne.<em>  
>Russel.<br>Odetchnął głęboko, próbując zebrać myśli. Cholera, znów to samo, kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić, gdy Rose była blisko. Zirytowany, z trudem powstrzymał się, by nie strząsnąć jej dłoni z ramienia. Zamiast tego po prostu odwrócił się do niej tyłem i ostrożnie zajrzał do sali.  
>Może mógł jakoś pomóc? Powinien natychmiast zacząć działać. Po swojemu.<br>- John? Co jest grane?  
>Wzdrygnął się gwałtownie i podniósł głowę. Z przeciwległego wyjścia na klatkę schodową wypadli właśnie Jack i Lars. Zatrzymali się tuż przy nim i patrzyli na niego wyczekująco.<br>- Ja… Właściwie nie wiem – odpowiedział niepewnie. – Coś wybuchło i Russel…  
>- Ale jak to nie wiesz? – krzyknął Jack. – Przecież był z tobą. Zostawiłeś go?<br>- Nie drzyj się, stary – mruknął uspokajająco Lars. – Russel to duży chłopiec, diabli wiedzą co robił, a John nie musi go niańczyć.  
>- Chwila, ale przecież kazałeś mu coś skończyć, tak? – dopytywał się gorączkowo Jack. – Więc co do cholery…?<br>- Moglibyście przestać wrzeszczeć? – zasugerował uprzejmie Owen, wychodząc na korytarz. – Mam tu rannego. Zejdźcie mi z drogi, natychmiast.  
>Nie był w stanie się ruszyć. Katem oka odnotował, że reszta szybko usunęła się pod ścianę, jak para skarconych przedszkolaków, ale on patrzył tylko na to, co działo się za plecami lekarza – na dwóch pokrytych pyłem sanitariuszy. I na ściągniętą bólem, poparzoną twarz człowieka, leżącego na wózku, który pchali. Gdyby Owen nie zwracał się wcześniej do chorego po imieniu, nawet nie przyszłoby mu do głowy, że to Russel.<br>_Cholera._  
>Miał wrażenie, jakby to wszystko nie działo się naprawdę, jakby docierało do niego z opóźnieniem, zza wyjątkowo grubej ściany. Poczuł, że Rose przysuwa się bliżej i swoim zwyczajem splata palce z jego palcami, jednocześnie wtulając nos w jego ramię. Machinalnie oddał jej uścisk, nie odrywając wzroku od wózka.<br>- Chyba coś skrewiłem, John – wymamrotał Davidson, który najwyraźniej go poznał. – Ja…  
>- Nie, wszystko jest w porządku – odpowiedział natychmiast, niemal automatycznie. – Wszystko OK.<br>- Z drogi, Noble – warknął w tej samej sekundzie Owen i John poczuł, że Rose ciągnie go lekko w bok. – Nie wyraziłem się wystarczająco jasno? Natychmiast się stąd wynoście i nie wracajcie, dopóki nie wywietrzą korytarza.  
>- Ale… - Lars najwyraźniej odzyskał głos, bo oderwał się wreszcie od ściany i ruszył za lekarzem i sanitariuszami, nerwowo otrzepując marynarkę z pyłu. – Owen, co tu się właściwie stało?<br>Lekarz odwrócił się gwałtownie, najwyraźniej doprowadzony do ostateczności.  
>- Nie widać? Wybuchło. Russel coś ze sobą przyniósł, to coś zareagowało odpowiednio z czymś innym – i już. Czy ja wyglądam na chemika?<br>- Ale… Jak myślisz? Z czym? – wymamrotał niepewnie Lars, depcząc mu po piętach.  
>- Słuchaj, na ustalanie tego będzie czas później, jasne? – huknął Harper. – Na razie muszę pomóc jemu. A wy macie się stąd wynosić, bo wezwę ochronę. Ruszać się – warknął ostro w stronę sanitariuszy. – Sprawdźcie, czy już odblokowali windę.<br>Lars upewnił się, że Owen nie zwraca już na niego uwagi i przez chwilę kręcił się w kółko jak niezdecydowany labrador. Wreszcie, kiedy drzwi windy zamknęły się za lekarzem i jego pomocnikami, truchtem wrócił do miejsca, gdzie stali John i Rose. Jack tkwił obok i obserwował ich bez słowa.  
>- Co robisz? – spytał wreszcie niepewnie, kiedy John cofnął się w kierunku sali, gdzie znaleziono rannego. – Diabli wiedzą co to był za gaz…<br>- Gdyby to było coś poważnego, to byśmy tu nie stali – odburknął niecierpliwie. – Wiesz o tym równie dobrze, jak ja.  
>- Skąd mam wiedzieć, czy ja wyglądam jak jeden z tych szurniętych chemików? Walnięci są, naprawdę, żeby aż tak…<br>- Przestań – warknął kątem ust, ledwo nad sobą panując. – Daj mi pomyśleć. To raczej coś poza… - W ostatniej chwili ugryzł się w język, bo kawałki układanki wskoczyły na swoje miejsca równie nagle jak zawsze. – Coś bardziej… fizycznego, niż chemicznego.  
>Zabawne, jak szybko nauczył się przy nich wszystkich wyłączać fachową terminologię, gdy tylko zachodziła taka potrzeba. Ale wiedział już. Wiedział dokładnie, wystarczyło mu szkło na podłodze. TO szkło. Idealnie okrągłe i nienaruszone. Leprew. I leżący obok dekalibrator.<br>_Pozaziemska technologia, niech to!_  
>- Co zrobił Russel? – spytał cicho Lars, wsuwając się do sali i patrząc na niego rozszerzonymi oczami.<br>- Zabrał go, do cholery – wycedził przez zęby, ledwo nad sobą panując.  
>- Co? – spytał Jack, prawie szeptem, wychylając się zza pleców Szweda.<br>- To cholerne ogniwo Leprewa! – zawołał, wyprowadzony z równowagi. – Mówiłem, żeby tego nie ruszać! Mówiłem, żeby nie rozmontowywać, nie przenosić! Ooooch, jak mógł być takim…  
>- Nie mówiłeś. – Głos Jacka przebił się przez jego wrzaski, dziwnie twardy i pewny. – Nic takiego nie powiedziałeś, John.<br>Zamilkł gwałtownie, czując że brakuje mu tchu. Niespokojnie przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wpatrując się w twarz matematyka.  
>- On ma rację – potwierdził cicho Lars. – Powiedziałeś tylko, że mamy nie uruchamiać całości. Nie wspomniałeś, że nie wolno przenosić i rozmontowywać.<br>- Bo to oczywiste – powiedział obronnym tonem i nerwowo przełknął ślinę, bo nagle zaschło mu w ustach. – Skąd miałem wiedzieć, że Russel zamiast przynieść odczynniki, pójdzie… do siebie?  
>W zapadłej nagle ciszy widział tylko dwie pary oskarżycielsko wlepionych w siebie oczu. Jack i Lars milczeli zgodnie. Nie powiedzieli tego na głos, ale właśnie powinien wiedzieć. Powinien, bo był ich szefem, do ciężkiej kurwy nędzy. I częścią tego zespołu jednocześnie. Powinien to wszystko przewidzieć i zawsze wyprzedzać ich o pół kroku. Powinien zrobić listę nakazów i zakazów, do diabła, jeśli tylko wymagała tego sytuacja!<br>Rose ostrożnie podeszła bliżej.  
>- John…<br>- Co jest na dole? – spytał sucho, nie patrząc na nią. Wszystko pasowało do siebie z przerażającą jasnością, musiał się tylko upewnić.  
>- Nie rozumiem…?<br>- Jakie pomieszczenia? – doprecyzował z trudem.  
>- Nasze biura. Kadry. I jeszcze…<br>- A niżej? – mimowolnie zniżył głos do szeptu. – Co jest w piwnicy, na tym poziomie, co laboratorium?  
>Zerknęła niespokojnie na naukowców i przysunęła się zupełnie blisko.<br>- Działo – wymruczała mu do ucha, wspinając się na palce.  
>Odsunął się od niej instynktownie i odetchnął głęboko, unikając patrzenia na kogokolwiek.<br>Szlag, powinien lepiej wszystko zabezpieczyć! Przez niego Russel omal nie zginął; wystarczyło że znalazł się wraz z dekalibratorem w tej samej linii co cała machina. Na szczęście nie ustawił urządzenia w linii prostej, ale ten sam poziom wystarczył, by wywołać wybuch – a piętro pomiędzy nimi spełniło rolę strefy buforowej. Ogniwo Leprewa wytrzymało, bo widocznie zdążył je wcześniej zakonserwować tym nieszczęsnym chlorkiem. Ale dekalibrator na bank pogubił współrzędne i będzie musiał teraz zostać na nowo ustawiony i zmontowany. Żeby tylko Russel… Diabli wiedzą jak poważne są obrażenia. Słodkawy zapach był typowym wynikiem nieprawidłowego zderzenia się dwóch wymiarów przy użyciu ziemskiej technologii. Niewłaściwie zastosowanej ziemskiej technologii.  
><em>Niewłaściwie zastosowanej, dlatego, że to on wszystko skrewił.<em>  
>Gdyby chemik znalazł się dokładnie w epicentrum, już by nie żył. Skoro jednak miał całe jedno piętro przewagi nad machiną i nie ustawił się wystarczająco dokładnie…<br>- John… – Rose delikatnie dotknęła jego ramienia. – Masz jakiś pomysł, jak…  
>- Nie mam! – wybuchnął, niespodziewanie dla samego siebie. – Nie mam, bo nie dajesz mi w spokoju pomyśleć!<br>Zamrugała powoli, wyraźnie zaskoczona jego wrzaskiem, a potem cofnęła rękę i spuściła głowę. W ciągu tych kilku sekund nie zdołał nic wyczytać z jej spojrzenia. Nie miał pojęcia czy jest wściekła, czy tylko smutna – i, szczerze mówiąc, w tej chwili miał to gdzieś.  
>Najważniejsze by Russel…<br>Piekły go oczy; odruchowo mocno ucisnął powieki opuszkami palców, próbując się skoncentrować. Powinien natychmiast wszystko odkręcić. Leprewowi nic się nie stało, a ustawienie dekalibratora było kwestią co najwyżej dwudziestu minut. Gorzej z ponownym montażem i z tym, czy nachodzące na siebie wymiary nie spowodowały trwałych uszkodzeń w czasie i przestrzeni. Co innego planowane, dokładnie wyliczone skoki, a co innego spontaniczna rozpierducha będąca wypadkiem przy pracy. Na dodatek cały czas czekali na dokładne współrzędne z Ameryki Południowej. I teraz…  
>- Noble – Glos Jacka był dziwnie suchy i obcy. – Masz jakiś pomysł, by to odkręcić?<br>- Tak, ja… Kwestia kilku godzin – mruknął wymijająco. – Korelaty powinny…  
>Urwał, widząc, że naukowcy wymieniają znaczące spojrzenia.<br>- Pytałem o Russela – doprecyzował Lars. – Możesz mu jakoś pomóc?  
>Otworzył usta i natychmiast zamknął je z powrotem. Nie patrzyli już na niego; Lars stał bez ruchu przy drzwiach, a Jack tylko pokiwał głową – w tym geście było jakiś rodzaj politowania i na sam jego widok John poczuł, że żołądek skręca mu się w ósemkę.<br>Kurwa mać!  
>To nie było tak, że nie dbał o los przyjaciela. Po prostu… łatwiej mu było skupić się najpierw na czymś praktycznym, tym bardziej, jeśli wiedział że Russel ma dobrą opiekę. Naprawdę go lubił! Ale… o wiele bardziej nadawał się do działania niż rozczulania się nad sobą i innymi. Zawsze tak było, zawsze! Kiedy po prostu brał się do pracy, rzucając się w wir zdarzeń, wszystko jakoś się układało. A gdy zaczynał rozpamiętywać - waliło się w drzazgi. Wpadał na durne pomysły i szkodził wszystkim dookoła. I bał się, strasznie się bał, że jeśli choć na moment się teraz zatrzyma, jeśli pozwoli sobie na roztrząsanie całej sprawy, to głupie poczucie winy dopadnie go na dobre i kompletnie obezwładni. A tego nie przecież chciał.<br>- Więc jak? – przygwoździł go Jack prawie szeptem. – Skrewiłeś, nie? Pomożesz mu, czy będziesz tu stał i dalej pierdolił od rzeczy o tym cholernym teleskopie?  
>Odkaszlnął, spojrzał na nich obu przelotnie i szybko uciekł wzrokiem w bok.<br>- Ja nie jestem… - omal nie wybuchnął histerycznym śmiechem kiedy dotarło do niego co chciał powiedzieć.  
><em>Był Doktorem i jednocześnie nim nie był. A na dodatek teraz był przede wszystkim totalnie bezradny.<em>  
>- Szkoda czasu, stary – mruknął cicho Lars. – Chodź, zobaczymy lepiej co z Russelem. Jeśli Harper ochłonął, to może już nam powie.<br>- Idę z wami – rzucił instynktownie bez namysłu. – Może…  
>- Nie – przerwał mu ostro Szwed. – Nie musisz się wysilać, lepiej jak pójdziemy sami.<br>Zatrzymał się wpół kroku i zamrugał zdezorientowany, kiedy dotarło do niego znaczenie tych słów.  
>Dopiero gdy wyszli, przypomniał sobie o Rose. I to tylko dlatego, że podeszła bliżej i stanęła przed nim. Tym razem wiedział na pewno – w oczach miała współczucie, a on nie mógł tego ścierpieć. Nie tylko dlatego że znów była świadkiem jego porażki, ale również dlatego, że tylko krok dzielił ich teraz od pytań o Działo. A on naprawdę nie miał sił wyjaśniać jej czegokolwiek.<br>No i dobrze, skoro ta dwójka wyraźnie nie chciała by czekał z nimi na wieści o Russelu – i najpewniej zaraz postanowi też przekazać swój punkt widzenia Steve'owi i Mike'owi – mógł w tym czasie zająć się czymś pożyteczniejszym, niż roztrząsanie swojej winy.  
>Pochylił się szybko, podniósł z podłogi Leprewa i dekalibrator i przyjrzał im się uważnie.<br>- Ha! – zawołał odruchowo, nie patrząc na Rose. – Tak jak myślałem, mała przeróbka wystarczy. Będzie jak nowe!  
>Nie czekając na odpowiedź, wypadł z sali i biegiem ruszył w stronę wind. Dopiero w kabinie dotarło do niego, że go dogoniła; wcisnęła się do środka w ostatniej chwili i towarzyszyła mu w milczeniu w drodze na ostatnie piętro. Weszła za nim do sali teleportacyjnej i przyglądała się jak składa wszystko na nowo.<br>- Nie musisz tutaj…  
>- Ale chcę – przerwała mu cicho.<br>Usiadła na brzegu biurka Steve'a i nie odezwała się dopóki nie skończył z dekalibratorem. Dopiero gdy odłożył narzędzia i odruchowo przeczesał palcami włosy, podeszła zupełnie blisko i przytuliła się do jego pleców.  
>- Kochanie? – odezwała się cicho. – Idziemy do domu?<br>- Pracuję – odpowiedział machinalnie i żeby uwiarygodnić swoje słowa, szybko sięgnął po ogniwo. – Trochę mi tu jeszcze zejdzie.  
>- Poczekam. – Poczuł jak obejmuje go mocniej i opiera policzek gdzieś między łopatkami. – Wrócimy razem, ok?<br>- Idź sama. – Mimowolnie napiął wszystkie mięśnie i podniósł szkło pod światło. – Jakoś wrócę.  
>Puściła go z wyraźną niechęcią i obeszła biurko dookoła, próbując zajrzeć mu w twarz.<br>- John… - W jej głosie była bezradność i to, nie wiadomo dlaczego, doprowadziło go do szału. – Nie musisz…  
>- Przestań!<br>Po swojemu zagryzła wargi i przestąpiła z nogi na nogę.  
>- Dowiem się, co z Russelem.<br>Mimowolnie zacisnął szczęki, czyszcząc ogniwo szybkimi wprawnymi ruchami. Cholera, miał wrażenie że zaraz ugotuje się ze złości.  
>- Przyjdę ci powiedzieć, ok? – zaproponowała.<br>- Nie musisz – odwarknął gwałtownie. – Sam zapytam. Jezu, Rose, przestań się nade mną trząść!  
>Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu; w oczach ciągle miała jakieś obrzydliwe współczucie, a on nagle przerażeniem odkrył, że naprawdę ma ochotę nią potrząsnąć.<br>- John… - Przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej i wykonała taki gest jakby chciała pogłaskać go po policzku, ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyśliła i tylko nakryła jego dłoń swoją. – John, wszystko się ułoży. To nie była twoja wina.  
>- Przestań!<br>- Po prostu… Ludzie się czasem mylą, to normalne.  
>- Ale nie ja! – ryknął, doprowadzony do ostateczności. – Ja nie mogę… Ja się nigdy nie mylę, rozumiesz?<br>Strząsnął jej rękę i odwrócił się plecami, nie mogąc znieść bezgranicznego zdumienia w jej oczach.  
>- Idź do domu – wycedził przez zęby. – Mam tu jeszcze dużo pracy.<br>- Może wreszcie do ciebie dotrze – zaczęła, a w jej głosie pojawiła się nagle zaczepna nuta – że tutaj to ja jestem wyższa stopniem. I to ja mogę zacząć dla odmiany rozkazywać tobie.  
>- Wynoś się, rozumiesz? Po prostu wyjdź!<br>Nie odezwała się, a on nie chciał na nią patrzeć. Wolał nie widzieć jej twarzy. Po dłuższej chwili usłyszał tylko szybkie kroki i mocne trzaśnięcie drzwiami. Nie wiedział ile czasu tkwił bez ruchu, oparty o krawędź biurka. Wreszcie opanował się i powoli usiadł na krześle, opierając na blacie mocno splecione dłonie. I wtedy drzwi ponownie się otworzyły.  
>Podniósł głowę i zrozumiał że Rose wróciła.<br>I że jest cholernie wściekła.  
>Podeszła zupełnie blisko – właściwie przebiegła zamaszystym krokiem całą długość sali - i z hukiem cisnęła na biurko jakiś przedmiot.<br>- Kiedy skończysz – wycedziła przez zęby – to masz tu swoje klucze do domu. Żebyś mnie nie obudził jak będziesz wracał.  
>Kompletnie oszołomiony jej tonem i faktem że jednak się cofnęła, wpatrywał się tępo w zielony breloczek w kształcie ufoludka z oczami na słupkach. Zanim wreszcie zebrał się w sobie na tyle, żeby za nią zawołać, poprosić żeby zaczekała – drzwi trzasnęły po raz kolejny i został sam.<br>Nie mógł uwierzyć… Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć że mu je dała. Po tym wszystkim. Do tej pory nawet nie pomyślał, że powinien je mieć. Jego klucz, klucz do TARDIS, został w kieszeni płaszcza Tamtego, gdzie było jego miejsce. I nie przypuszczał, że tak szybko będzie potrzebował kolejnego. Potwornie trzepnęła go teraz świadomość, że to się działo właściwie bez jego udziału i było takie… oczywiste. I nowe. Dotychczas to on był panem sytuacji, on rozdawał wszystkie karty. A teraz czuł się tak, jakby Rose wyjęła mu talię z rąk. I to kompletnie wytrąciło go z równowagi.  
>Najchętniej pobiegłby za nią natychmiast, dorwał w połowie drogi do domu, i całował do upadłego zmuszając, by znów zaczęła go słuchać i traktować jak dowódcę ich zespołu. Albo przynajmniej jak partnera! A nie dziecko, które trzeba cały czas prowadzić za rączkę.<br>Hm, a może lepiej byłoby zadzwonić? Tylko że nie miał pojęcia, jak zacząć rozmowę, by na samym wstępie nie rzuciła słuchawką. Czuł instynktownie, że potraktował ją nie do końca… sprawiedliwie. I na dodatek męczyła go strasznie kwestia Russela. Oddałby wszystko, by dowiedzieć się, co się z nim dzieje, ale wiedział że cała ekipa nadal może u niego siedzieć. A nie chciał być piątym kołem u wozu, nie teraz, gdy wyraźnie dali mu do zrozumienia, że go tam nie potrzebują. Sam już nie wiedział, co bolało go bardziej – urażona duma, czy fakt, że jednak nie był chyba jednym z nich tak bardzo, jak to sobie do tej pory wyobrażał. Tak czy inaczej – nie zamierzał się teraz płaszczyć. Postanowił poczekać na odpowiedni moment; może to i lepiej że pojawi się w ambulatorium później, gdy Owenowi do reszty opadną emocje. Może będzie wtedy bardziej skory do rozmowy.  
>A teraz… Skoro nie mógł chwilowo zrobić nic więcej, powinien przynajmniej powiadomić Pete'a i poskładać do kupy to żelastwo. Tak, żeby nic już mu nie przeszkodziło.<br>Odetchnął głęboko i wykręcił numer szefa, ale usłyszał tylko że abonent jest poza zasięgiem sieci i zostanie poinformowany o tej próbie połączenia.  
>Odłożył telefon na biurko i zajął się ostrożnym dostrajaniem dekalibratora do całości. Szlag trafiał go na myśl, że robi to drugi raz w ciągu dwóch dni – i to przez własną głupotę – ale przecież potrafił się zmobilizować, jeśli wymagała tego sytuacja, prawda? Nie pierwszy raz tak było.<br>Ale jednocześnie z wzorami, liniami dzielącymi wymiary i korelatami gwiezdnymi, miał przed oczami twarz Rose.  
><em>Znowu.<em>  
>Głupie wrażenie deja vu nie opuszczało go nawet na moment. Poprzednio, ten jeden jedyny raz, kiedy podniósł na nią głos, też stali w takiej sali.<br>Po drugiej stronie.  
>Wróciła do niego wbrew wszystkiemu – choć tego nie chciał, choć zrobił wszystko by była bezpieczna.<br>Dokonała wyboru. Tak powiedziała. Była uparta i zdeterminowana i dokładnie wiedziała czego chce.  
>Już wtedy.<br>Jak do cholery mógł choć przez sekundę myśleć, że teraz będzie inaczej?  
>Odłożył zapisane kartki. Uświadomił sobie, że jest mu gorąco, więc zdjął kurtkę i odruchowo wyjął okulary z jej wewnętrznej kieszeni.<br>Znów czuł się jak ostatnia świnia. Wiedział tylko, że nie wolno mu tego tak zostawić, że trzeba wszystko natychmiast wyjaśnić. Że ona nie może myśleć…  
><em>Tak jak wtedy.<em>  
>W momencie gdy ją stracił, gdy omal nie wpadła w pustkę, był przecież taki sam. Przeraźliwie pewny, że wszystko robią dobrze, że musi im się udać. A potem jak oszalały szukał luki we wszechświecie, żeby tylko dać jej, na co zasługiwała. Był gotów zrobić wszystko – nawet spalić słońce – byle tylko to, że na nią nakrzyczał, nie było ostatnim wspomnieniem, jakie o nim zachowała.<br>Wiedziony nagłym impulsem, sięgnął ponownie po telefon. Właśnie zdjął blokadę klawiatury, kiedy komórka zaczęła dzwonić.  
>Nie wiadomo dlaczego, założył, że to ona, więc kiedy na wyświetlaczu pojawił się numer Pete'a, o mało nie wyrzucił aparatu za okno.<br>Opanował się z trudem i odebrał prędko.  
>- Halo? – W głosie Tylera wyczuł dziwne zadowolenie. – No, dawaj, czemu się wszyscy tak dobijacie? Chcecie się pochwalić swym geniuszem? Każdy z osobna?<br>Dotarło do niego, że widocznie cała ekipa musiała już próbować się z nim kontaktować, a Pete i tak oddzwonił tylko do niego. Szybko przełknął ślinę.  
>- Musisz o czymś wiedzieć. – Uznał że nie będzie bawił się w subtelności. - Mieliśmy tu wybuch.<br>- Co takiego? – krzyknął Pete, momentalnie tracąc panowanie nad sobą. – Co z Rose? Co z ludźmi?  
>- Rose jest cała, nie martw się. – Urwał na chwilę, bo w tle usłyszał przerażony okrzyk Jackie. - Ludzie… ludzie też. Tylko Russel. Russel oberwał.<br>Zamilkł na chwilę, bo Pete najwidoczniej przekazywał nowiny żonie.  
>- Pieprzony McDonald! – syknął wreszcie. - Słowo daję, powinien…<br>- Nie! – zawołał szybko, uświadamiając sobie, że jego szef wyciągnął błędne wnioski. – To nie on, to… - urwał gwałtownie i przez chwilę szukał odpowiednich słów. Wreszcie przymknął oczy i usiadł na brzegu biurka. – To moja wina – powiedział po prostu, próbując zapanować nad głosem.  
>- Kurwa mać! – wybuchnął Pete. – Co ty…<br>- To ja nawaliłem, jasne?  
>- Jeżeli Rose złamała choćby paznokieć, uduszę cię gołymi rękami, rozumiesz? Jak śmiałeś ją narażać? Jeśli Russel teraz… - Pete przez chwilę dyszał ciężko do słuchawki, a gdzieś z boku dobiegał uspokajający głos Jackie. John nie potrafił rozróżnić słów. – Jak źle z nim? – spytał po chwili ostro, najwyraźniej przykładając telefon z powrotem do ucha.<br>- Nie wiem – odpowiedział John zgodnie z prawdą. – Owen go bada.  
>- Co ty sobie myślałeś, do cholery? Co zrobiłeś?<br>- Po… Pomyliłem się. Nie powiedziałem Russelowi o jednej rzeczy. Nie przewidziałem, że odmontuje mi jedną z części, żeby zyskać na czasie. Myślałem… To było oczywiste, założyłem że…  
>- Widocznie nie dla nich, idioto - uświadomił mu brutalnie Pete. – Nie wiem jak mogłeś zapomnieć, że to tylko ludzie.<br>Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co odpowiedzieć. Świadomość, że przez niego Russel ucierpiał, a Rose też była w niebezpieczeństwie – znowu, tuż po tym jak obiecał sobie, że nigdy już nie będzie jej narażał - była czymś naprawdę paskudnym. Cholera, gdyby siła rażenia okazała się większa, diabli wiedzą co by się stało.  
>Zdał sobie sprawę, że bębni nerwowo palcami w blat biurka.<br>- Ile ci zajmie naprawa? – spytał Pete po chwili.  
>- Wyrobię się z tym jeszcze dziś. Już ustawiłem na nowo dekalibrator, a Leprewowi nic się nie stało. Ale…<br>- Ale co?  
>- Russel uruchomił działo międzywymiarowe. To znaczy, stanął w takim miejscu że nastąpiło typowe sprzężenie zwrotne z odwróceniem korelatów międzygwiezdnych. Coś jak wybuch, tylko w odwrotnej kolejności, skupiający najpierw całą energię materii do wewnątrz, a dopiero potem rozpraszający atomy. Musisz zlecić sprawdzenie, czy nie doszło do kolizji na granicy rzeczywistości. I wtedy przystąpić na nowo do ustalenia współrzędnych.<br>- Nic nie muszę, nie zapominaj się – warknął Pete obronnym tonem. – Ale zajmę się tym.  
>- OK.<br>Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
>- I chcę wiedzieć, co z Russelem, natychmiast – dobiegło go po dłuższej chwili stanowcze polecenie. – Jackie nie może się dodzwonić do Owena, idź tam. Noble?<br>- Tak?  
>- Na pewno jesteś cały?<br>- Tak.  
>- Więc zrób mi tę przyjemność i następnym razem nie funduj nam takich atrakcji. I Rose też nie. Dość już przez ciebie przeżyła.<br>Rozłączył się sekundę potem, ale może to i lepiej, bo John i tak nie był w stanie wymyślić teraz żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi. Na dodatek cholernie frustrujące było to, że musiał jednak iść teraz do ambulatorium. I że miał to zrobić na wyraźne polecenie Pete'a. Nienawidził słuchać czyichkolwiek poleceń. A już zwłaszcza ojca Rose. Ale teraz wiedział doskonale, że nie ma innego wyjścia.  
>Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na sprzęt i upewnił się, że dekalibrator znajduje się w pozycji, która nikomu nie zagrozi. Nie mógł wprost doczekać się momentu, kiedy wreszcie przyjdą współrzędne i będzie można wywieźć stąd to wszystko – z dala od Działa.<br>Swoją drogą, dopiero teraz uderzyło go, że potrafiłby bez problemu sam wszystko obliczyć i nie czekać na dane z Instytutu, gdyby tylko Pete dał mu taką możliwość.  
>Ale z jakiegoś powodu jego szef tego nie chciał. A on sam był zbyt dumny, by o nią poprosić. Zresztą, cały czas nie miał pewności, czy przed ujawnieniem pełnych danych powstrzymywała Tylera obawa, że znów ucieknie albo narazi całość projektu na szwank – od dziś nawet dość uzasadniona – czy raczej chodziło o zwyczajny brak zaufania.<br>W końcu kontrola zawsze była jego najwyższą formą. A Pete lubił mieć nad ludźmi kontrolę.  
>Mimowolnie zsunął niżej rękaw swetra, zaciskając zranioną dłoń w pięść; po namyśle założył kurtkę, żeby na pewno nic nie było widać, zgasił światło i szybko wyszedł na korytarz. Przy windach dotarło do niego, że w drugiej ręce wciąż ściska kurczowo klucz do domu.<br>Dopiero kiedy wsiadł do kabiny, wcisnął go do kieszeni i oparł się o ścianę. Był sam; mimowolnie przymknął oczy usiłując przywołać w myślach plan budynku, który wisiał w głównym holu na parterze. Gdzie było to ambulatorium?  
><em>Chyba na dwudziestym poziomie.<em>  
>Wysiadł i niepewnie rozejrzał się po korytarzu w obawie, że jednak coś pomylił, ale ogromne drzwi były bardzo wyraźnie oznaczone. Tuż obok mieścił się gabinet Owena. W pierwszym odruchu chciał wpakować się prosto do sali, ale w porę się opamiętał.<br>Zapukał trochę nerwowo i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. Nie było odpowiedzi. Powoli sięgał do klamki, kiedy drzwi obok otworzyły się gwałtownie z cichym skrzypnięciem.  
>- A ty tu czego? – warknął Harper, wystawiając głowę zza futryny. – Dopiero co spławiłem jednych odwiedzających, dajcie mu do cholery odpocząć!<br>- Co z nim? – spytał John twardo, ignorując ton lekarza.  
>- Gdybyś od razu przyszedł prosto do mnie, zamiast się tam ładować bez pozwolenia, powiedziałbym ci jakoś chętniej.<br>- Pete chce wiedzieć – mruknął, wbijając wzrok w podłogę. Cholera, normalnie za nic nie podpierałby się takim autorytetem, nie musiałby, ale zależało mu na czasie. – Nie mógł się do ciebie dodzwonić, więc może jednak powiedz.  
>Owen niechętnie usunął się z przejścia.<br>- Wejdź – warknął. – Nie musi tego słyszeć cały Instytut.  
>Starannie zamknął za nim drzwi i obszedł biurko.<br>- Siadaj – nakazał krótko, wskazując krzesło po przeciwnej stronie.  
>- Nie muszę.<br>- Daj spokój, nie wygłupiaj się. – Owen wzruszył ramionami i opadł ciężko na swoje miejsce.  
>Zawahał się, a potem usiadł powoli na samym brzegu krzesła i wychylił się do przodu, patrząc lekarzowi prosto w oczy.<br>- Prawdopodobnie z tego wyjdzie – rzucił Owen spokojnie.  
>- Prawdopodobnie?<br>– Jest ogłuszony i dość silnie potłuczony, ale za parę dni będzie jak nowy. Bardziej martwi mnie jego ręka.  
>- Bo?<br>- Musiało go obrócić jakoś bokiem, albo rzucić na ścianę, zresztą prawdopodobnie dlatego żyje. Ale ma oparzenia trzeciego stopnia od dłoni aż do łokcia, zerwane ścięgna i widocznie uszkodzone nerwy. A to znaczy, że być może nie będzie w stanie normalnie pracować. Nie będę wchodził w szczegóły, ale…  
>- Może jednak spróbuj?<br>- Zrozum, nie jesteś z rodziny, to wszystko co mogę powiedzieć tobie i reszcie. Zresztą, skoro Pete chce raportu, zaraz sam do niego zadzwonię. Z tego co wiem, Russel nie ma nikogo, ale to nie znaczy, że będę gadał na prawo i lewo o jego stanie zdrowia, jasne?  
>Zacisnął zęby i tylko skinął głową. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa.<br>- Bardziej mnie ciekawi – podjął leniwie Owen – co to za technologia tak go załatwiła. I ile ma wspólnego z Działem w piwnicy.  
>Milczał uparcie, nie odrywając wzroku od twarzy rozmówcy. Czuł się tak, jakby ziemia usuwała mu się spod nóg – nie potrafił ocenić, ile dokładnie Owen wie, ale skoro swego czasu pomagał Rose, skoro zbierał ją po poszczególnych akcjach, musiał znać przynajmniej podstawowe zasady funkcjonowania maszyny.<br>_Jeśli teraz powiąże to jakoś z dekalibratorem, jeśli ma ogólną choćby wiedzę na temat zbiegania się granic wymiarów – a z jego stopniem dostępu zapewne ją ma – to już tylko krok dzieli go od uświadomienia Rose, jakie maszyna nadal stwarza możliwości._  
>Przyjrzał się Owenowi uważnie, próbując coś wyczytać z jego twarzy, ale tamten tylko patrzył na niego wyczekująco, lekko marszcząc brwi.<br>- John – mruknął w końcu – daj spokój, przecież widzę, że to bardziej fizyka niż chemia. Russel ma toksykologię w normie.  
>- Dobrze.<br>- Jeśli powiesz mi o dokładnych przyczynach wybuchu, może będę mógł pomóc.  
>Odchylił się na oparcie krzesła i założył ramiona na piersi. Omal nie syknął z bólu – skaleczenie na ręce zapiekło dotkliwie. Zapomniał o nim zupełnie.<br>- Zadziałała zwykła siła grawitacji i swoiste sprzężenie zwrotne – wyjaśnił, prostując się. - Ale ich wpływ nie ma bezpośredniego związku z obrażeniami Russela. Sam widzisz, że te rany są raczej… mechaniczne. Przynajmniej tak wynika z twojej relacji.  
>- Tak, ale…<br>- Lecz go dalej sprawdzonymi sposobami.  
>Owen westchnął cicho i spojrzał na niego spode łba.<br>- Więc nie pomożesz?  
>John milczał uparcie, wpatrując się w blat biurka.<br>- Dajesz kiedyś ludziom drugą szansę?  
>Podniósł głowę i zamrugał szybko, kompletnie zaskoczony.<br>Owen nie mógł wiedzieć nic konkretnego o jego prawdziwej tożsamości, rozmowa z Rose, wtedy, w jej gabinecie, jasno na to wskazywała. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że nadal było w tym człowieku coś dziwnego i niepokojącego.  
>A może problem leżał w nim samym? Przecież za nic w świecie nie chciał, by Rose usłyszała od kogoś innego o możliwościach, jakie stwarzało Działo. Wiedział, że sam musi jej powiedzieć. Jak najszybciej. Tylko że nie miał kiedy i nie potrafił się do tego zmusić. Bał się, że po jej skoku wszystko się zmieni. Że będzie musiał znów zaczynać wszystko od nowa.<br>Szlag, Russel miał rację. Kobiety potrafiły doprowadzić człowieka do białej gorączki.  
>- Dobra, zrozumiałem – rzucił nagle Owen zza biurka, opierając łokcie na blacie. – Jak wspominałem, do Pete'a zadzwonię sam, więc skoro nie chcesz powiedzieć mi nic więcej możesz już iść.<br>Mimowolnie przełknął ślinę i wstał powoli.  
>- Mogę… zobaczyć Russela? – spytał cicho.<br>- Lepiej nie – stwierdził sucho Owen. – Teraz śpi, przyjdź jutro. Będzie przytomniejszy.  
>Pokiwał głową i ruszył szybko w stronę drzwi.<br>- Noble – zawołał za nim lekarz. – A korzystając z tego, że sam do mnie przyszedłeś – co z twoimi badaniami?  
>Zawahał się, stojąc z ręką na klamce.<br>- Pamiętasz o nich? – upewnił się Harper cicho. – Może one pomogą ci nabrać do mnie zaufania, co?  
>Odwrócił się wolno, mając nadzieję, że Owen nie zorientuje się, co się z nim dzieje.<br>Zapomniał na śmierć o tych cholernych badaniach. Tak samo, jak Rose zapomniała najwidoczniej o swojej konfrontacji z lekarzem. Przez ostatnie dwa dni tyle się działo, że żadne z nich nie miało głowy, by wrócić do tej sprawy. Ale teraz… Teraz, kiedy mimo wszystko Rose na niego czekała, kiedy dała mu klucze do domu i kiedy on sam, przez własną głupotę, omal nie oberwał, nie było już na co czekać.  
>Owen miał rację. Musiał wiedzieć o nim jak najwięcej, żeby w razie potrzeby potrafił mu pomóc.<br>_Po to, by Rose już nigdy nie była sama._  
>I żeby Pete wreszcie się odchrobotał i przestał imputować mu, że jego córka nic dla niego nie znaczy.<br>I żeby Owen dostał co swoje, a w zamian na piśmie obiecał, że da im święty spokój.  
>Nie można było ryzykować, że zacznie grzebać w całej tej sprawie i niechcący ujawni prawdziwy bieg wydarzeń. Zwłaszcza teraz, w czasie zamieszek, jakiekolwiek dodatkowe sensacje mogłyby mieć katastrofalne skutki.<br>- Noble, mówię do ciebie! – zawołał lekarz. - Paskudnie wyglądasz, naprawdę przydałyby ci się jakieś testy.  
>- Więc zrób je jutro – rzucił szybko, mając nadzieję, że Owen nie usłyszy w jego głosie napięcia. – Przyjdę z samego rana. Siódma będzie ok?<br>- Szósta - mruknął, zerkając na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Trochę nam to zajmie. Bądź na czczo.  
>- A ty miej długopis. Żeby podpisać stosowną klauzulę.<br>Trochę za głośno zamknął za sobą drzwi i prędko wrócił do sali teleportacji.  
>Wściekłość na Rose, strach o Russela, świadomość własnej porażki i groźby Owena – miał wrażenie że wszystko to dopadnie go nagle ze zdwojoną siłą, jeśli tylko zatrzyma się chociaż na moment.<br>Wiedział że nie ma prawa wezwać któregokolwiek z naukowców do pomocy – był zresztą dziwnie pewien, że by mu odmówili.  
>A to oznaczało naprawdę sporo pracy, bo musiał wszystko na nowo ustawić sam.<br>Rzucił się natychmiast do biurek, odpalając kolejno laptopy i odtwarzając mozolnie to, co udało im się wcześniej obliczyć.  
>Oprzytomniał dopiero gdy zerknął na zegar na ścianie i dotarło do niego, że dochodzi druga w nocy. Zostały mu do wykończenia same drobiazgi – ale za to bardzo precyzyjne. Od długotrwałego wpatrywania się w ekrany i odczyty znów rozbolały go oczy. Technologia dwudziestego pierwszego wieku!<br>Naprawdę był zmęczony.  
>Tak bardzo, że w którymś momencie zdał sobie sprawę, że przysypia nad obliczeniami.<br>Zdjął okulary, sięgnął za siebie, by schować je do kieszeni kurtki i natrafił palcami na breloczek w kształcie ufoludka.  
>Wyciągnął klucze i przez chwilę bezmyślnie przekładał je z ręki do ręki.<br>Mógł pójść do domu.  
>Nawet jeśli nie wiedział, czego się tam spodziewać, nawet jeśli Rose wciąż była na niego wściekła. Tyle tylko, że raz już zostawił dla niej wszystko. Porzucił niedokończony projekt i skończyło się to fatalnie. Nie wolno mu było teraz popełniać podobnego błędu. Dlatego powinien tu zostać, przespać się trochę do rana, zrobić te cholerne badania, a potem do niej wrócić i powiedzieć jej, że… No dobra, że przesadził.<br>Pewnie wystarczyłoby, żeby się dowiedziała, że on… Że mu…  
>OK, może potraktował ją nie do końca sprawiedliwie. Ale ona też nie była święta!<br>_Szlag._  
>Westchnął, sięgnął po telefon i szybko wybrał numer.<br>Odebrała po piątym dzwonku.  
>- Halo? – usłyszał jej zaspany głos.<br>- R-rose? – zająknął się mimowolnie. Kompletnie nie pomyślał o tym, że może ją obudzić.  
>Milczała, a jemu wszystkie zdania, które bardzo chciał szybko, po swojemu, z siebie wyrzucić, nagle gdzieś uciekły.<br>- Przepraszam – odezwał się wreszcie bezradnie.  
>- Wiem – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Wiem. Już dobrze.<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

30.

Była taka wściekła! Gdyby tylko mogła, udusiłaby go po prostu gołymi rękami.  
>Wracała piechotą, promenadą nad Tamizą. Szła szybkim, marszowym krokiem, głucha i ślepa na wszystko, co ją otaczało. Chciała zabić czas i trochę ochłonąć.<br>_Nic z tego._  
>Kiedy dotarła pod swój blok, nadal trzęsła się ze złości. Drżały jej dłonie, gdy usiłowała trafić kluczem do zamka.<br>Wreszcie weszła do mieszkania, zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi i oparła się o nie, przymykając oczy.  
><em>Jasna cholera!<em>  
>Już prawie uwierzyła, że jest inny, niż Tamten. Że nigdy by jej nie odesłał, nigdy nie zostawił wbrew jej woli. A tu proszę, jedna niebezpieczna sytuacja, a on co robi?<br>_TADAM._  
>Każe jej się wynosić! I na dodatek rozkazuje jej, jakby zapomniał, co działo się z nią w ciągu tych kilku minionych lat. Albo w ogóle nie słuchał, co mu opowiadała! Jakby liczyło się tylko jego zdanie!<br>Dobrze, że tu utknął! Dobrze, że nie miał TARDIS, bo przecież możliwe, że już by go nie zobaczyła.  
>Po prostu nie wierzyła, że chciał decydować za nią. Znowu!<br>_Pieprzony rycerz w lśniącej zbroi!_  
>Nie potrzebowała obrońcy. Ani pana i władcy. Potrzebowała partnera. Nie musiał się nad nią trząść. Powinien zrozumieć, że tym razem to ona ma prawo dla odmiany się o niego bać, bo… Bo, do jasnej cholery, nie mógł się już zregenerować. I nie przeżyłaby, gdyby coś mu się stało w wyniku tej eksplozji. Ani w jakikolwiek inny sposób. Nie był teraz żołnierzem, jak ona.<br>A na dodatek, chociaż miał całą wiedzę Władcy Czasu, to jednak teraz, w swoim nowym życiu, czasem zachowywał się jak dziecko.  
>Widziała przecież, jak przejął się Russelem. Zdawała sobie sprawę, że czuje się winny. I zobaczyła, jak potraktowali go naukowcy.<br>Szczerze mówiąc miała ochotę przywalić każdemu z nich z osobna – wiedziała, że on tego nie zrobi, bo poradzi sobie w inny sposób. Ale jej samej sprawiłoby to dziwną satysfakcję.  
>To było kompletnie nieprofesjonalne podejście do sprawy – ale tak czuła.<br>Westchnęła, rzuciła torebkę na szafkę w przedpokoju i zdjęła buty. Odruchowo weszła do kuchni, zobaczyła gotowego kurczaka w piekarniku i omal nie rozpłakała się ze złości.  
><em>Guzik zobaczy, a nie kolację!<em>  
>Otworzyła drzwiczki, przyjrzała się krytycznie jedzeniu, a potem sprawdziła stan kosza na śmieci.<br>_Zmieści się._  
>Wyjęła nieszczęsnego ptaka - dużo bardziej zamaszyście, niż wymagała tego sytuacja – ale w ostatniej chwili zmieniła zamiar i wstawiła jednak naczynie do lodówki.<br>Nie pierwszy raz odezwały się w niej stare przyzwyczajenia. Mama, jeszcze w czasach gdy były zdane na siebie i często brakowało im pieniędzy, stale powtarzała, że nic nie może się zmarnować.  
>Westchnęła, zatrzasnęła łokciem lodówkę, a stopą drzwi szafki pod zlewem i przeszła do salonu, gdzie zaczęła sprzątać ze stołu naczynia, robiąc sporo niepotrzebnego hałasu. Wrzuciła byle jak świeczki do szuflady, odstawiła wazon z kwiatami i jednym szarpnięciem zerwała z blatu obrus, po czym byle jak upchnęła go w szafce w sypialni.<br>Odwróciła się, spojrzała na gładko zasłane łóżko i – ku własnemu zaskoczeniu - rozpłakała się nagle ze złości i żalu. Usiadła na kołdrze, szlochając głośno. Szlag, dobrze, że nie rozsypała tu jeszcze płatków róż, naiwna idiotka!  
>I na dodatek dała mu klucze do domu. Do ICH domu! A on nawet nie zareagował!<br>Nie miała bladego pojęcia, o której wróci. I pewnie nie przyjdzie mu do głowy, by zadzwonić.  
>No cóż, trudno. Ona sama bynajmniej nie zamierzała wykonywać pierwszego kroku.<br>Powinna go teraz przeczołgać na czym świat stoi! Powinien przepraszać co najmniej przez tydzień, bo zwyczajnie się na niej wyładował! Tak, jakby to była jej wina, że dekalibrator, Leprew i inne żelastwo nie zadziałały jak trzeba.  
>Co on sobie wyobrażał, że ma monopol na genialność?<br>_Super._  
>W takim wypadku cała sytuacja miała jednak jakieś plusy – na przykład fakt, że wreszcie porządnie oberwał po nosie. Powinno mu to dobrze zrobić na próżność.<br>Uspokajała się powoli, starając się wyrzucić z pamięci wyraz jego twarzy w momencie, kiedy okazało się, że Russel jest ranny.  
>Wiedziała, że musi być twarda.<br>_Niedoczekanie jego._  
>Niech sobie nie myśli, że spojrzy na nią tymi smutnymi oczami, a ona o wszystkim zapomni. Nic mu nie pomoże fakt, że będzie wyglądał jak biedny, zraniony jelonek.<br>_Albo jak wkurzony Bambi._  
>Dziś popisał się tak, że żadne z nich pewnie prędko o tym nie zapomni.<br>Pociągając nosem, wstała z łóżka i poszła po komórkę. Włączyła ją, znalazła pięć nieodebranych połączeń i omal nie rozbeczała się na nowo, kiedy okazało się, że żadne nie jest od niego.  
>Usiadła przy kuchennym stole i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.<br>Istniało tylko jedno miejsce, w które mogła zadzwonić, gdy było jej paskudnie. Jedno miejsce, gdzie zawsze ktoś czekał. Doktor tam właśnie odesłał ją po raz pierwszy. I wiedział doskonale, że tam trzeba zabrać ją tuż po pierwszej wizycie w świecie Pete'a.  
><em>Do mamy.<em>  
>Mama zawsze miała rację.<br>Oczywiście za nic nie zamierzała przyznawać się, że jest jej źle. Wiedziała, że sprawy między nią a Johnem muszą oboje załatwić sami. Nie należała do tych, co się skarżą, przez sześć lat nauczyła się radzić sobie z problemami, albo przynajmniej jakoś je oswajać. Ale czasem wystarczał sam dziarski głos Jackie, który od razu przywracał wszystkiemu właściwe proporcje. Trochę ciętych żartów. Zdrowa krytyka.  
>Poza tym, rodzice dobijali się do niej od dłuższego czasu. Należała im się ta rozmowa, pewnie wiedzieli już o wybuchu i umierali ze strachu. Że też nie pomyślała o tym wcześniej! Zupełnie zapomniała, że oboje z Johnem wyłączyli komórki.<br>Matka odebrała po pierwszym dzwonku.  
>- Nareszcie! – zawołała z wyraźną ulgą. – Co ty u licha wyprawiasz z tym telefonem? Pete, to ona!<br>Usłyszała z oddali mrukliwy, pełen ulgi głos ojca.  
>- Przepraszam – wymamrotała niepewnie. – Dopiero włączyłam aparat.<br>- Mam nadzieję, że miałaś ważny powód – upomniała ją surowo Jackie. – I że ten powód ma na imię John. Nawiasem mówiąc, dzwonił tu. Gdyby nam nie powiedział, że jest z tobą OK, pewnie bym zeszła na zawał.  
>- Mamo…<br>- Ale żyję – uspokoiła ją szybko matka. – To jak z tym powodem?  
>- Słucham?<br>- No wiesz.  
>- Nie, nie wiem. – Rzeczywiście, sama już nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać, czy płakać. Mama była niemożliwa.<br>- Kochanie, co się dzieje? – Czułość w głosie Jackie, sposób w jaki zadała to pytanie, fakt że zrobiła to tak po prostu i znienacka zarazem – natychmiast rozłożyły jej córkę na łopatki. – No? Powiesz mi?  
>- N-nie. Nic.<br>- Jasne. – Matka prychnęła cicho. – Znowu narozrabiał?  
>Rose westchnęła, walcząc ze sobą. Nie potrzebowała światłych rad i docinków, ale fakt że ktoś mądrzejszy chciał jej posłuchać, w jakiś sposób przynosił jej ulgę.<br>Zanim się obejrzała, zrelacjonowała wszystko, pomijając jedynie epitety, jakimi obrzucili się w czasie kłótni. Ale nie zatajając bynajmniej totalnej głupoty Johna i jego bezsensownej wściekłości.  
>- Faceci – westchnęła filozoficznie Jackie, kiedy opowieść dobiegła końca. – Beznadzieja. Panowie-Zawsze-Doskonali-i-Samowystarczalni.<br>Rose mimowolnie zagryzła wargi, próbując się nie roześmiać.  
>- No umarłby po prostu, jakby przyznał, że się przejął – zdiagnozowała sprawnie Jackie. – Albo jakby przyjął jakiekolwiek wsparcie.<br>- Uhm.  
>- Przejdzie mu – rzuciła beztrosko. – Tylko pamiętaj, bądź twarda.<br>- Mamo!  
>- No co? Trzeba go trochę przeczołgać. Co on sobie myśli, że się może bezkarnie wydzierać? Niedoczekanie jego! Jak się teraz nie nauczy…<br>- Jasne – przerwała jej szybko, próbując nie dopuścić, by matka się rozkręciła. – Będę pamiętać.  
>- No, ja myślę. Moja krew.<br>- A propos twojej krwi, jak Tony? – spytała szybko Rose.  
>Jackie milczała przez chwilę, najwyraźniej zaskoczona.<br>- Świetnie – oznajmiła w końcu z radością w głosie. – Cały czas opowiada o… Co znowu? – warknęła, nagle zniecierpliwiona. – Przepraszam, kochanie, to nie było do ciebie.  
>Gdzieś w tle rozległo się prychnięcie i głęboki głos ojca. Rose nie potrafiła rozróżnić słów.<br>- Tata chce ci coś powiedzieć – oznajmiła wreszcie Jackie. – Podsłuchuje nas od dłuższej chwili.  
>- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie dawać mi rad – mruknęła Rose, ale matka już oddała ojcu słuchawkę.<br>- Jesteś? – upewnił się trochę sucho. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, jak to wyglądało z twojego punktu widzenia?  
>- Tak samo, jak z punktu widzenia Johna – odparła lojalnie, niejasno poirytowana jego brakiem zaufania. Mógłby sobie darować. – Byliśmy razem. Jutro napiszę ci raport.<br>- Nie, nie chodziło mi o… - Zawahał się wyraźnie. – Dobrze. I potrzebuję jeszcze czegoś.  
>- Czego?<br>- Z samego rana zajmij się wystąpieniem dla tłumu. Z prasą dam radę sam, ale McDonald nie odpuści. Trzeba ich załatwić ich własną bronią, rozumiesz?  
>- Tak – odparła krótko. Nie musiał jej niczego tłumaczyć, wcześniej już działali w podobny sposób. W ostateczności gasili przemoc przemocą – z użyciem odpowiednich środków. I trzeba było umiejętnie przekazać to ludziom, którzy zgromadzą się jutro w Edynburgu, czekając na wieści. Nienawidziła ogłaszać, że potężne Torchwood sięgnie po sprawdzone sposoby. Ojciec też nie, wiedziała o tym dobrze. Tak samo jak o tym, że czasem nie było innego wyjścia.<br>- Bardziej martwi mnie Russel. – W głosie Pete'a nagle pojawiło się zmęczenie. – Słyszałaś, że ta jego ręka może nie być do końca sprawna?  
>- N-nie. – Zawahała się. – Nie wiedziałam.<br>- Myślałem, że John ci mówił.  
>- Nie mieliśmy okazji… Owen… - plątała się. – No wiesz…<br>Mogła zwalić wszystko na tajemnicę lekarską, była pewna, że Harper nigdy by jej nie naruszył. Ale jednocześnie nie potrafiła okłamywać ojca. I zarazem – jemu akurat – nie bardzo też chciała zwierzać się ze swojego życia uczuciowego.  
>Zwłaszcza że ci dwaj – choć na pierwszy rzut oka zawarli z Johnem coś na kształt niepisanego porozumienia – nie do końca się jednak lubili.<br>I ciągle nie potrafiła dociec, czy niechęć Pete'a to niechęć do Doktora, któremu całkiem sporo zawdzięczał on sam i Torchwood, czy raczej kompletnie irracjonalny brak sympatii do człowieka, który odbiera mu córkę.  
>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na tę myśl. Wciąż od nowa zadziwiał ją fakt, że Pete tak właśnie ją traktuje. Jak własne dziecko.<br>- W sumie dobrze – podjął tymczasem ojciec, najwyraźniej próbując wszystko sobie ułożyć – że Harper trzyma język za zębami.  
>Nie do końca to miała na myśli, ale nie zamierzała polemizować. Doprawdy, niekiedy zastanawiała się, czemu po takim czasie wciąż nie doniosła swojemu szefowi o niektórych jego sprawkach. Ale z drugiej strony - już dawno nauczyła się ufać własnej intuicji. I pewnie dlatego wciąż nie rozstrzygnęła formalnie porachunków z Owenem.<br>- Nie pojadę tam dziś – stwierdził ojciec cicho. – Russel i tak podobno śpi, zajrzę do niego rano. Wiesz, co masz robić?  
>- Jasne.<br>- To dobrze. Będę w pracy koło dziewiątej. Aha, matka mi tu krzyczy, że jak jutro nie dotrzecie na obiad, to nie chce was znać.  
>- Założę się, że sam też o nim zapomniałeś – zachichotała.<br>- Ciii – mruknął ponurym szeptem. – Jeszcze usłyszy.  
>W odpowiedzi tylko zaśmiała się głośniej.<br>- I mówi, że masz być twarda – dorzucił po chwili.  
>- OK. – Oczami wyobraźni zobaczyła jak Pete wznosi oczy do sufitu. – Będę.<br>- Cokolwiek to znaczy – burknął na pożegnanie. – Na razie.  
>- Pa.<br>Przez chwilę siedziała bez ruchu, wpatrując się w ciemny wyświetlacz.  
>Jak dobrze, że do nich zadzwoniła. Było coś krzepiącego w głosie Jackie i nawet w tym burkliwym tonie ojca. Coś, czego nie umiała nazwać, a dzięki czemu zawsze szybciej wracała do równowagi.<br>Poza tym, właśnie zyskała zajęcie na jutro.  
>Westchnęła i powoli poszła do łazienki, na wszelki wypadek zabierając ze sobą telefon i wymyślając sobie w duchu od idiotek. To było silniejsze od niej. Gdyby zadzwonił… No cóż, chciała po prostu móc bez problemu odebrać. Odczekać odpowiednią ilość sygnałów i w końcu przyjąć połączenie.<br>_Choćby po to, by zrównać go z ziemią._  
>Wzięła szybki, gorący prysznic, wytarła się energicznie i założyła piżamę.<br>Wcisnęła ubranie do kosza z praniem, obrzuciła ciężkim spojrzeniem umywalkę, na brzegu której John zostawił maszynkę do golenia i – nie zapominając o telefonie – poszła do sypialni.  
>Nastawiła budzik na rano i położyła się, wtulając policzek w poduszkę.<br>_Tak._  
>Zachowywała się jak każda normalna kobieta. To, że on wyskakiwał z głupimi pretensjami, nie znaczyło wcale, że musi mu odpowiadać tym samym. Nie zamierzała dawać się sprowokować, bo… Bo to do niczego nie prowadziło! Musiała po prostu cierpliwie czekać, aż w końcu zadzwoni. Wiedziała że to zrobi. Tak samo jak była pewna, że jeśli teraz mu ulegnie, już zawsze będzie sądził, że może wejść jej na głowę. Niedoczekanie jego!<br>Na wszelki wypadek sięgnęła po komórkę i sprawdziła, czy dzwonek na pewno jest włączony.  
>Był.<br>Przewróciła się na drugi bok i ze złością uklepała poduszkę.  
>Powinna przecież być wykończona. Właściwie nie odespała jeszcze wyjazdu do Edynburga, a poza tym napięcie, w jakim żyła od kilku dni, solidnie dawało jej się we znaki. Czuła się jak na karuzeli, balansując stale na granicy szczęścia i strachu, radości i smutku.<br>A jednocześnie – wiedziała, że za nic się nie uspokoi, dopóki on nie wróci.  
><em>I dopóki się nie pogodzą.<em>  
>Westchnęła, wstała z łóżka i poszła do kuchni. Wygrzebała z zamrażalnika pudełko z resztą lodów czekoladowych i zjadła wszystko do ostatniej łyżeczki.<br>Jackie zawsze powtarzała że lody są najlepsze na smutki.  
>Wyrzuciła pojemnik do śmieci i – nadal z telefonem w dłoni – przeniosła się do salonu.<br>Dochodziła dziewiąta.  
>Skoro i tak nie mogła spać, powinna zająć się przynajmniej przygotowaniem wystąpienia dla ojca.<br>Ale wiedziała, że tym razem za nic nie zdoła się na nim skupić.  
>Ciekawe, co robił John.<br>I czy przeszła mu już złość.  
>I… Cholera, był tam kompletnie sam, bo przecież na pewno żaden z naukowców nie kwapił się, by mu pomóc.<br>Mogłaby do niego pojechać i…  
><em>Dość.<em>  
>Żeby się czymś zająć, sięgnęła pod stolik do kawy i wyjęła zapomnianego Harry'ego Pottera. Położyła się na brzuchu na kanapie, otworzyła książkę i próbowała się czytać.<br>W którymś momencie złapała się na tym, że przysypia, więc prędko zgasiła światło i przykryła się kocem, wciskając nos w poduszkę.  
>Pewnie miała paranoję, ale mogłaby przysiąc, że materiał pachnie Johnem.<br>Była naprawdę żałosna, teraz już tylko krok dzielił ją od tego, by pod jego nieobecność zaczęła chodzić w koszulkach z napisami „Interdimensional metacrisis" czy „I'm clever".  
><em>Wciąż nie wracał.<em>  
>Mówił wprawdzie, że zostało mu jeszcze sporo do naprawienia, ale i tak…<br>Nawet nie była już szczególnie wściekła. Tylko trochę zła. Potwornie zmęczona. I bardzo za nim tęskniła. Chciała, żeby był obok, chciała móc powiedzieć mu, żeby się nie martwił i że nie musi radzić sobie z tym wszystkim w pojedynkę.  
>Może po prostu potrzebował czasu? W końcu sama też nie zawsze pragnęła towarzystwa innych. Pewnie wolał pobyć sam. I to wcale nie oznaczało, że jest dla niego nieważna.<br>Po prostu – nie potrafił inaczej.  
>Zamknęła oczy, mocniej wciskając nos w poduszkę.<br>Dwie doby bez snu widocznie wreszcie dały o sobie znać, bo następną rzeczą jaką pamiętała, był mrugający w kompletnej ciemności ekran telefonu.  
>Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że komórka dzwoni od dłuższej chwili. Odrzuciła koc, usiadła na łóżku i pochyliła się gwałtownie ku blatowi stolika, omal nie zrzucając na podłogę Harry'ego Pottera.<br>- Halo? – rzuciła szybko, schrypniętym głosem, a potem mocno zagryzła wargi.  
>Wiedziała że to on, nawet zanim się odezwał. Czuła się trochę jak w dzieciństwie, kiedy odruchowo zaciskała kciuki ze wszystkich sił, by spełniło się to, co sobie wymarzyła. Wiedziała, że daruje mu absolutnie wszystko, a jednocześnie tak strasznie chciała, by padło choć to jedno słowo, na które czekała odkąd na nią nawrzeszczał. I którego Tamten używał tak rzadko.<br>- R-rose – usłyszała wreszcie i omal nie zmiękła kompletnie, kiedy się zająknął.  
>Głos miał tak zmęczony, że nawet gdyby chciała, nie umiałaby teraz na niego krzyczeć.<br>- Przepraszam – mruknął bezradnie, tak cicho że ledwo go usłyszała.  
>- Wiem – odpowiedziała natychmiast. – Wiem. Już dobrze.<br>Bardziej wyczuła niż usłyszała, że odetchnął z ulgą i nagle dotarło do niej, że uśmiecha się w tej kompletnej ciemności.  
>Miała ochotę spytać o Russela – może wiedział coś nowego – ale nie chciała go do niczego zmuszać, więc postanowiła poczekać, aż sam zacznie mówić.<br>- Cóż… - rzucił niepewnie. – Obudziłem cię.  
>- To nic – szepnęła. – Wracasz?<br>Milczał przez chwilę, jakby walczył sam ze sobą.  
>- Nie mogę – powiedział wreszcie z żalem. – Nie dam rady, mam tu jeszcze parę rzeczy do zrobienia. Muszę zmierzyć ostatnie korelaty, dopasować łączenia i… takie tam.<br>- Rozumiem.  
>- Nie, chcę żebyś wiedziała… Bo… Rose, poprzednim razem powinienem był wszystkiego dopilnować. I dlatego…<br>- Rozumiem – powtórzyła spokojnie.  
>Wprawdzie wszechświat ciągle bywał czasami ważniejszy od niej – ale różnica polegała na tym, że John już zawsze miał do niej wracać. Że mogła być go pewna.<br>- Poczekam na ciebie – dorzuciła mimowolnie, przypominając sobie ich pierwszą taką rozmowę.  
>- Nie, lepiej idź spać. – Odchrząknął. – Cholera, jest druga w nocy.<br>- To nic. – Nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że jest aż tak późno, ale to nie miało znaczenia. - Poczekam na ciebie w domu.  
>Znowu zamilkł na dłuższą chwilę, jakby nie mógł znaleźć słów.<br>_Coś było nie tak. Cały czas, nie myliła się._ A jednocześnie bała się pytać wprost. Przypomniała sobie jaki był spięty gdy wychodzili z Instytutu, jak blisko ją przy sobie trzymał.  
>- Rose – odezwał się w końcu niepewnie. – Muszę ci… Wiesz, nie wiem czy w ogóle jest sens żebym wracał. Umówiłem się tutaj na rano.<br>Poruszyła się niespokojnie.  
>- Z kim? – zapytała, siadając po turecku na kanapie.<br>- Z Owenem Harperem. Zrobi mi parę badań.  
>- Co takiego? – Miała nadzieję, że się przesłyszała, ale po chwili dotarło do niej, że on mówi poważnie. – Po jaką cholerę? – spytała ostro.<br>- Bo… Tyle się działo… Nie miałem jak ci powiedzieć, a potem totalnie wyleciało mi to z głowy.  
>- Więc wytłumacz mi to teraz, z łaski swojej – warknęła, ledwo nad sobą panując. – Gość powoduje że dostaję wysypki, a ty chcesz się oddać w jego łapy? Po co? Dla dobra nauki?<br>- Nie – zaprotestował gwałtownie. – Dla naszego.  
>Milczała przez chwilę, bo miała wrażenie że nagle zabrakło jej tchu.<br>- Ale… Przecież nie jesteś mu nic winien. I nie musisz…  
>- Rose – przerwał jej łagodnie. – Posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Owen i tak wie dużo więcej, niż przeciętny pracownik Torchwood, mam rację?<br>- Tak, ale…  
>- I jest dobrym fachowcem, ale ma paskudny charakter.<br>- Uhm.  
>- I uparł się, że upuści mi krwi.<br>- Nie pozwolę robić z ciebie królika!  
>- Zrozum – tłumaczył jej cierpliwie, jak dziecku. – To jest jedyny sposób, żeby dał nam spokój.<br>- Nieprawda, jest jeszcze ojciec.  
>- Ale ty do niego nie pójdziesz.<br>- Skąd…  
>- Bo cię znam. Zrobisz wszystko, żeby uniknąć krzywdzenia ludzi. Jeśli Pete się dowie, to polecą kolejne głowy. Na przykład Tosh. A tego przecież nie chcemy.<br>Oddychała ciężko, łapiąc powietrze jak ryba wyjęta z wody. Załatwił ją koncertowo!  
>- Jak mogłeś układać się z nim za moimi plecami? – warknęła ze złością. – Naprawdę potrafię sama…<br>- A kto się dzisiaj trząsł nade mną, dla odmiany?  
>Nie znalazła na to argumentów.<br>- Rose – podjął spokojnie, podczas gdy ona miała ochotę mu przyłożyć. – Wszystko ustaliłem. Harper da ci pisemną gwarancję, że nie upubliczni niczego, w czym ci pomagał i nie wykorzysta wyników badań do celów innych, niż te, które dotyczą mojego zdrowia.  
>- Nie rozumiem…<br>- Jeżeli piśnie słowo – zaczął powoli – wyleci z Instytutu. I nie dostanie żadnej posady w tym państwie. Oraz zażyje retcon.  
>Przełknęła ślinę, bo nagle zaschło jej w gardle.<br>- Nie będzie ryzykował – mruknął John. – On kocha tę robotę.  
>- No dobrze – przytaknęła powoli. – Załóżmy, że to kupuję. Ale nadal… To znaczy, te badania…<br>- Badania są potrzebne – uciął krótko. – W razie czego, musi wiedzieć, jak mnie leczyć.  
>- John…<br>- Gdyby coś mi się stało…  
>- Nawet tak nie mów!<br>- Nie chcę, żebyś znowu została sama – wtrącił szybko. – A w każdym razie nie w ciągu najbliższych pięćdziesięciu lat.  
>Zagryzła wargi. To jedno zdanie wzruszyło ją o wiele bardziej niż wszystko, co mówił wcześniej.<br>_Mogła być go pewna._  
>Wiedziała, że miał rację. Był wybrykiem natury i nawet w Torchwood – na chwilę obecną – nikt nie miałby pojęcia jak mu pomóc, gdyby cokolwiek mu groziło. Powinna sama na to wpaść! Testy Owena były niezbędne, doskonale zdawała sobie z tego sprawę.<br>Tak samo, jak wiedziała że Harper jest najlepszy. Pamiętała wszystkie jego cenne rady i wszystkie momenty, kiedy stawiał ją na nogi po kolejnych akcjach.  
>Miał ogromną wiedzę, a ona nie chciała oddawać Johna w ręce pierwszego lepszego konowała. Poza tym – pisemne zobowiązanie w połączeniu z klauzulą tajności dawało im całkiem sporą gwarancję, że Owen nie wykorzysta wyników wbrew ich woli i że będzie trzymał język za zębami.<br>- Chcę przy tym być – zadecydowała natychmiast.  
>- Wolałbym…<br>- Przygotuję dokumenty, mam w komputerze jakieś gotowce.  
>Milczał, jakby rozważał w myślach wszystkie za i przeciw.<br>- Dobrze – mruknął w końcu.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko.<br>- Na którą się umówiłeś?  
>Zawahał się lekko.<br>- Na szóstą. Mówił że to trochę potrwa.  
>- OK, przyjdę. Jest druga, ale wstanę.<br>- Rose…  
>- Nie bój się, nie będę się nabijać, że boisz się igły.<br>Zamilkł na moment, wyraźnie obrażony, ale nie protestował więcej.  
>- Powinieneś się przespać – szepnęła z czułością.<br>- Za chwilę.  
>- I nic już nie jedz – upomniała go i zaczęła się śmiać, bo zdała sobie sprawę, że brzmi zupełnie jak Jackie.<br>Chyba pomyślał o tym samym, bo zawtórował jej natychmiast.  
>- Swoją drogą, ciekawe czemu Owen chce robić te badania tak wcześnie – zastanowiła się nagle. – Przecież spokojnie mógłby zacząć o ósmej.<br>- Wiesz, jest jeszcze Russel. - Dotarło do niej, że leciutko drgnął mu głos. – Może coś sobie zaplanował.  
>- Uhm – przytaknęła i zawahała się. – Co z nim? Wiesz coś nowego?<br>- Nie. Czekamy. Byłem tam zaraz po południu. Czy Pete…  
>- Tak, mówił mi – ucięła krótko.<br>Nie chciała go męczyć. Wiedziała teraz, że i tak nie będzie w stanie powiedzieć jej nic więcej, ponad to, co już wiedziała od ojca.  
>- John? – Spojrzała na zegarek i omal się nie zapowietrzyła, bo dotarło do niej, że przegadali ponad pół godziny. Szlag, powinien choć trochę zdrzemnąć się przed tymi badaniami. Chciałaby tylko…<br>- Chciałbym, żebyś tu była – usłyszała w tej samej chwili.  
>Właściwie nie musiał mówić nic więcej – miał w głosie wszystko, co życzyłaby sobie usłyszeć i najchętniej rozbeczałaby się natychmiast, ale przecież nie takiej jej teraz potrzebował. Musiała się jakoś trzymać.<br>- Też bym chciała tam być – mruknęła z czułością. – Ale obawiam się, że wtedy nic byś nie zrobił z tym teleskopem.  
>- Uhm. Byłbym zbyt… zajęty.<br>- No nie wiem, nadal jestem zła, że mi nie powiedziałeś o Owenie – zaprotestowała cicho.  
>- Nie jesteś – zapewnił ją leniwie. – Wcale nie jesteś zła.<br>_Zarozumialec._  
>Wyobraziła sobie, jak uśmiecha się w ciemności - po swojemu, krótko, samym tylko kącikiem ust - i nagle zrobiło jej się gorąco.<br>A potem odetchnęła głęboko.  
>Cholera, ktoś musiał być rozsądny.<br>- Spróbuj się zdrzemnąć – zasugerowała. – I nie pochlebiaj sobie.  
>- Ja? – zainteresował się momentalnie, trochę wyższym niż normalnie głosem. – Że niby…<br>- Dobranoc – przerwała mu miękko. – Będę przed szóstą.  
>Milczał przez chwilę i czuła, że wciąż się uśmiecha.<br>- Dobranoc, kochanie.  
>Rozłączyła się, usilnie próbując wrócić na ziemię. Adrenalina ciągle krążyła jej w żyłach. Wiedziała że i tak nie zaśnie, więc bez namysłu wstała z kanapy i przyniosła z sypialni laptopa. Znalazła wzory umów i klauzul używanych w Torchwood; następne pół godziny spędziła przeglądając kolejne pliki i wybierając te, które najbardziej jej odpowiadały. Tuż po trzeciej miała już gotowe dokumenty dla Owena. Zadowolona z siebie, zamknęła laptopa i wyciągnęła się wygodnie na posłaniu.<br>To naprawdę mogłoby być zabawne, gdyby nie okazało się wręcz frustrujące. Po raz kolejny przygotowała się na romantyczną randkę – tym razem z seksowną koszulką i pieczonym kurczakiem w tle – i po raz kolejny zasypiała na kanapie w salonie, głodna jak diabli oraz ubrana w rozwleczoną piżamę.  
>Dobrze, że przynajmniej te nieszczęsne poduszki naprawdę pachniały Johnem.<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

31.

Otworzył oczy i przez dłuższą chwilę leżał bez ruchu, wpatrując się w popękany sufit i ceglane ściany. Coś piszczało mu uparcie tuż nad uchem; minęło kolejnych kilka sekund, zanim dotarło do niego, że to budzik w telefonie, który własnoręcznie wczoraj nastawił.  
>A właściwie dziś. O wpół do czwartej rano.<br>Usiadł gwałtownie, przetarł oczy i podbiegł do biurka. Przerył się jakimś cudem przez stos notatek i rozrzucone wydruki z komputera i wyłączył telefon. Okulary leżały kawałek dalej, częściowo zasłonięte wykazem niebezpiecznych sprzętów. Założył je i mocno oparł dłonie na blacie, bo nagle zakręciło mu się w głowie.  
>Cholera, był naprawdę głodny. Nie licząc jakiejś naprędce pochłoniętej kanapki, nie miał nic w ustach od wczorajszego popołudnia. I na dodatek zdawał sobie sprawę, że pewnie nie zje śniadania przez najbliższych kilka godzin.<br>Poza tym, to chyba jednak nie był dobry pomysł, by po rozmowie z Rose, zamiast natychmiast iść spać, ślęczeć jeszcze nad łączeniami nitów.  
>Wiedział jedno – adrenalina tak bardzo buzowała mu w żyłach, że za nic by nie zasnął.<br>Dlatego postanowił wykorzystać moment i dopiero po jakimś czasie oprzytomniał na tyle, by przenieść się do swojej piwnicy i rozłożyć łóżko polowe.  
>Ziewnął mimowolnie i przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły mu kości. Pod powiekami czuł piasek i generalnie nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że całkiem niedawno przejechał po nim walec.<br>Ale jednocześnie miał też poczucie dobrze spełnionego obowiązku. I pewność, absolutną pewność, że tym razem zrobił wszystko jak należy.  
><em>Pete mógł mu naskoczyć! Nikomu już nie stanie się krzywda.<em>  
>Westchnął i szybko przeczesał włosy palcami.<br>Specjalnie nastawił budzik pół godziny wcześniej. Powinien się jakoś zorganizować, wziąć prysznic, ale nie miał tu przecież żadnego ubrania na zmianę.  
><em>Może Rose jeszcze nie wyszła?<em>  
>Szybko napisał jej SMSa z prośbą o koszulkę, a potem przeszukał szuflady biurka. Dokładnie tak jak podejrzewał, znalazł w jednej z nich szczoteczkę do zębów, którą Jackie przyniosła mu razem z innymi rzeczami kilka dni temu.<br>Ściskając ją w dłoni, z poczucia obowiązku odpalił laptopa i otworzył skrzynkę. Informacje o współrzędnych, które przed chwilą otrzymali wszyscy uczestnicy Projektu Teleskop, były aż nadto dokładne.  
><em>Argentyna, baza Horcones, cztery tysiące metrów nad poziomem morza.<em>  
>Wiedział już, że właśnie tam ostatecznie złoży wszystkie części i dostroi ustalone współrzędne do odpowiedniej wysokości. Wyżej cholerstwo reagowałoby zbyt gwałtownie, ze względu na warunki atmosferyczne.<br>_Potem przerzut do innej bazy, Nido de Condores, na pięciu i pół tysiącach._  
>Dopiero wtedy mógł skorelować całość i zacząć pomiary. Wystarczyło jeszcze upewnić się, czy Instytut od razu zapewni sprzęt umożliwiający transport gotowego teleskopu. Wyglądało na to, że szczelina ciągnie się przynajmniej na przestrzeni tych tysiąca pięciuset metrów. Na załączonym szkicu była dość nieregularna, ale w Nino de Condores – ewidentnie najszersza.<br>_Dokładnie taka, jakiej potrzebował, by Leprew odbił światło i wytworzył stosowną ilość energii._  
>Westchnął z satysfakcją i otworzył kolejną wiadomość, tym razem zaadresowaną już tylko do niego. Pete prosił – a właściwie nakazywał – by wziął ze sobą jednego z naukowców i wyruszył jutro z samego rana.<br>Wiedział, że to dopiero początek, że z czasem projekt będzie wymagał więcej uwagi, że kiedy ustawi już główne urządzenie, konieczne okaże się kalibrowanie na bieżąco mniejszych, rozmieszczonych w różnych punktach globu. Ale to była praca na przynajmniej cały kolejny rok, a teraz…  
>Teraz musiał tylko wymyślić, jak zabrać ze sobą Rose. To znaczy, nie wątpił że sama zainteresowana się zgodzi, ale to oznaczało trzeciego uczestnika projektu. A Pete zwykle bywał nieugięty – zwłaszcza jeśli coś wcześniej dokładnie zaplanował.<br>Poza tym, na chwilę obecną i tak wątpił, by ktokolwiek w ogóle zechciał z nim polecieć – no, może jedynie Russel, ale on w obecnym stanie raczej się do tego nie nadawał.  
>Spojrzał na zegarek i szybko zamknął laptopa. Bądź co bądź, miał jeszcze cały dzień na to, by wybrać sobie towarzysza i przekonać szefa do swojej decyzji. A w razie jego oporu zawsze pozostawała jeszcze Jackie. Czuł instynktownie, że ma w niej sojusznika. I kto jak kto, ale ona na pewno potrafiła wytłumaczyć mężowi, że Rose jest bardziej potrzebna na innym kontynencie, niż w Anglii.<br>Poprawił okulary i prędko wyszedł na korytarz. Zostało mu raptem piętnaście minut, a wiedział doskonale, że zanim pozwoli Owenowi się tknąć, musi załatwić jeszcze jedną sprawę.  
><em>Tę, która od wczoraj nie dawała mu spokoju.<em>  
>W łazience dla pracowników umył zęby i ochlapał twarz zimną wodą. Zerkając przelotnie w lustro nad umywalką zorientował się, że wygląda raczej średnio – był potargany, nieogolony i miał podkrążone oczy.<br>_Trudno._  
>Zwyczajnie nie było czasu, by teraz się tym przejmować.<br>Wyrzucił szczoteczkę do kosza na śmieci i wytarł dłonie papierowym ręcznikiem. Syknął z bólu, kiedy niechcący dotknął skaleczenia na ręce.  
>Piekło jak cholera. Przyjrzał mu się bliżej, marszcząc brwi. Okazało się jakby spuchnięte i zaognione – chyba zaczynało się paprać.<br>Westchnął z irytacją i wyszedł z łazienki, dociskając mocniej nowy kawałek ręcznika.  
><em>Doprawdy, jakby mało miał teraz problemów.<em>  
>Pojechał windą prosto do ambulatorium i zatrzymał się pod drzwiami, za którymi leżał Russel.<br>Wahał się przez chwilę, a potem wcisnął ręcznik do kieszeni i powoli nacisnął klamkę.  
>Sala szpitalna tonęła w półmroku, ale z kąta, w którym stało łóżko dobiegały śmiechy i przekomarzania. Rozpoznawał głosy Larsa i Jacka.<br>Podszedł bliżej, wytężając wzrok. Russel był przytomny – z plastrem na czole, posiniaczoną twarzą i obandażowaną ręką nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale najwyraźniej humor mu dopisywał.  
>- Mogę wyjść jutro – mówił właśnie, kiedy John zatrzymał się niepewnie na środku sali.<br>- I od razu ruszyć na podryw? – upewnił się Jack. – Wiesz, panienki lubią takie rzeczy. Jak jesteś biedny i zraniony…  
>- Ale za to, mimo odniesionych ran, wciąż w jak najlepszej… eee… formie – dokończył ochoczo Lars - to jest dla ciebie szansa.<br>- Dobra – mruknął Russel. – Więc muszę jednak ruszyć jeszcze dziś, zanim to cholerstwo się zagoi.  
>- No myślę – przytaknął Jack. – Tylko co na to Eve?<br>- Nic, kretynie – ofuknął go Lars. – Przecież nikt jej nie powie.  
>- No popatrz, a myślałem, że jesteśmy z gruntu uczciwi!<br>- Nie wlewaj so… - Szwed urwał gwałtownie, bo właśnie w tym momencie zauważył Johna.  
>Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa i ten ostatni nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że współpracownik ma ochotę wdeptać go w ziemię. W jego spojrzeniu było tyle żalu i pogardy, że po prostu nie mógł tego znieść.<br>Jack też zwrócił się w jego stronę i John niemal fizycznie czuł tę błyskawicznie pojawiającą się niechęć. Rozmowa ucichła, jak ucięta nożem; Russel, wyraźnie zdziwiony, powoli odwrócił głowę w stronę wejścia.  
>- Hej! – zawołał jowialnie. – Cześć, stary!<br>W głosie miał wyłącznie czystą radość i Johnowi przez chwilę wydawało się, że poczucie winy po prostu go zadusi.  
>- Cześć – odezwał się i odchrząknął.<br>Założył ręce na piersi i odruchowo uniósł wyżej głowę. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co powiedzieć i co ze sobą zrobić.  
>Po prostu nie był przyzwyczajony do takich sytuacji. Ludzie na ogół go lubili, tak jak on lubił ich. Rzadko spotykał się z jawną wrogością, a nawet jeśli, to w ostateczności zawsze potrafił ich do siebie przekonać.<br>Natomiast teraz… Cóż, zanosiło się na to, że tamci dwaj nawet nie zamierzali z nim rozmawiać. A on nie chciał ich do niczego zmuszać. Miał swoją dumę. Poza tym, chyba niewskazane było denerwowanie pacjenta. Russel wcale nie musiał oglądać, jak skaczą sobie do oczu.  
>- No, co tak stoisz? – zdziwił się teraz. – Chodź do nas!<br>Podszedł bliżej i niepewnie usiadł na brzegu łóżka. Lars i Jack jak na komendę podnieśli się z miejsc.  
>- A wy co? – zdziwił się Russel. – Już się zmywacie?<br>- Służba nie drużba – mruknął Szwed, unikając jego wzroku.  
>- Ale jest mega wcześnie…<br>- Musimy dokończyć parę rzeczy – wymamrotał Jack. – Wiesz, że mamy dokładne współrzędne?  
>- Czaaad! – Davidson pokiwał głową i skrzywił się mimowolnie, próbując poprawić się na łóżku. – Kiedy jedziemy? I dokąd?<br>- Nie zapamiętałem nazwy – zaśmiał się Jack. – Ale do Argentyny. Na Aconcaguę. I nie wszyscy.  
>- Jak nie?<br>- On wyznacza, kto jedzie. – Słowo „on" zabrzmiało w ustach Jacka wyjątkowo pogardliwie.  
>- To już nie musi. – Russel wyszczerzył się radośnie. – Zabierze mnie i nikogo innego.<br>- Co? – zawołał John odruchowo, bez namysłu. Napotkał zdumione spojrzenia całej trójki i zmitygował się natychmiast. – To znaczy, chyba…  
>- Czuję się już dobrze – wpadł mu w słowo chory. – Owen mówi, że jutro wychodzę, ile razy mam powtarzać? Zresztą, może go przekręcę na dziś wieczór?<br>- Nawet nie próbuj – napomniał go surowo Jack.  
>- Taaa? Bo co mi zrobisz… mamo?<br>Lars z irytacją machnął ręką.  
>- Nic tu po nas – warknął niechętnie. – Chodź, bo w życiu nie skończymy.<br>Jack obrzucił Davidsona ciężkim spojrzeniem, ostentacyjnie omijając wzrokiem Johna.  
>- Na razie – powiedział powoli. – Kuruj się i nie szalej.<br>Lars tylko pomachał mu ręką na pożegnanie i obaj szybko wyszli z sali.  
>John natychmiast wbił wzrok w zamknięte drzwi, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Czuł, że Russel przypatruje mu się życzliwie i aż skręcał się w środku na samą myśl o tym, na co go naraził.<br>- Jak się czujesz? – spytał wreszcie cicho, zmuszając się by spojrzeć przyjacielowi w oczy.  
>- Jeśli tak paskudnie, jak ty wyglądasz, to musi być ze mną źle – odparował natychmiast Davidson. - Ciężka noc?<br>- I siedem poprzednich dni.  
>Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.<br>- Będzie lepiej – mruknął i John gwałtownie podniósł wzrok.  
>- Serio – zapewnił chemik z zapałem. – Uspokoi się całe paskudztwo w Edynburgu, i już. Pete ma w tym wprawę. Weźmie ich za mordy i… Jezu, naprawdę wyglądasz gorzej ode mnie – zatroskał się nagle.<br>- Nic mi nie jest – wymamrotał John, próbując zebrać myśli. Pomijając fakt, że na samą myśl o sposobach szefa robiło mu się jakoś nieprzyjemnie – coś tu było zwyczajnie nie tak. Jakby… odwrotnie. Zawsze to on pocieszał, kazał sobie ufać i dawał dobre rady. Tymczasem Russel wziął teraz sprawy w swoje ręce. A on sam nie bardzo wiedział, jak zareagować.  
>- To chyba była moja kwestia – odezwał się w końcu.<br>- Jaka? – Davidson zamrugał bezradnie, a potem zaśmiał się i klepnął go w plecy. – Spoko, nie będę ci jej więcej podbierał. Możesz mi powiedzieć, że będzie OK. Nie będę przerywał.  
>- Ja…<br>- No?  
>- Chciałem cię przeprosić.<br>Russel spoważniał błyskawicznie.  
>- Co ty, John? – rzucił z niepokojem. – Przecież nie musisz się kajać, to ja dałem dupy. Powinienem był spytać.<br>- A ja powinienem sam ci powiedzieć, co dokładnie masz robić.  
>- Możemy się tak licytować do jutra – wyszczerzył się pacjent. – Ale wolałbym nie, bo to się zrobi nudne. Zdecydowanie wolę, jak dzieje się coś ciekawszego, niż roztrząsanie twojego geniuszu. Albo jego braku.<br>- Taa. Dzięki.  
>- No i… Wiesz, całkiem czysty też nie jestem. Ta Eve, rozumiesz… Dość mocno mi siedzi… Hmm… W głowie, tak jakoś. Pierwszy raz od… No, nieważne. – Machnął ręką. – Ale te blondynki coś w sobie mają, nie? – dokończył z entuzjazmem, mrugając do Johna porozumiewawczo.<br>Pokiwał tylko głową i uśmiechnął się kątem ust.  
>- Poza tym, skoro już tak sobie wybaczamy – podjął temat Russel – to ja powinienem przepraszać, nie ty.<br>- Za co?  
>- Za tych kretynów. - Machnął ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. – Ubzdurali sobie, że mogłeś sam zająć się odczynnikami, albo wszystko przewidzieć.<br>- Bo to…  
>- Nie – przerwał mu ostro chemik. – Każdy ma swoją robotę, tak? Jestem w zespole i powinienem był się wyrobić, jak wszyscy inni. Więc przestań się nade mną trząść, bo normalnie rzygać mi się chce.<br>Przez chwilę znowu patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, a potem John krótko skinął głową.  
>To akurat potrafił zrozumieć. Podobnie miał przecież wczoraj, kiedy Rose zaczęła się nad nim rozczulać.<br>- Poza tym, to nawet lepiej – dorzucił swobodnie Russel.  
>- Nie rozumiem?<br>- Lepiej, że nie jesteś taki nieomylny. Taki genialny.  
>- Super.<br>- Nie, no uwierz mi. Dobrze ci to zrobi. Im też.  
>- Niby dlaczego?<br>- Bo to wkurzające, że wciąż byłeś mądrzejszy od nas. Taki, cholera, doskonały! Uch.  
>John podniósł głowę, spojrzał ze zdziwieniem na przyjaciela i nagle wybuchnął śmiechem. Russel zawtórował mu ochoczo.<br>- Przejdzie im – wykrztusił pocieszająco, kiedy już obaj się uspokoili. – Najważniejsze, że moja boska osoba pozostała w nienaruszonym stanie, to zdecydowanie działa na twoją korzyść. Więc luz. Daj im trochę czasu.  
>- OK. – John zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał na niego z uwagą, bo Russel pobladł nagle i skrzywił się boleśnie. – Oj! Co jest? W porządku?<br>- Taa – potwierdził cicho. – Tylko ciągle zapominam, że mi żebro poszło, nie mogę się śmiać. I nie wiem co z tą łapą, bo Owen ma nietęgą minę, jak o niej mówi.  
>- Będzie… Będzie dobrze.<br>- Jesteś przekonujący jak cholera – uśmiechnął się przyjaciel. – Jak Jack i Lars. Dlatego nam się tak dobrze razem pracuje.  
>- Nie, no naprawdę – brnął dalej John; sam czuł, że brzmi to jakoś obłudnie, ale nie potrafił ugryźć się w język. – Wierzysz, że są rzeczy niemożliwe dla Owena? Postawi cię na nogi.<br>- Ja myślę – stęknął Russel. – Chociaż wolałbym, żeby to robił przy użyciu mniejszej ilości igieł.  
>John wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i zerwał z łóżka jak oparzony.<br>- Co ci jest? – Chemik spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem.  
>- N-nic, przypomniałem sobie coś – wyjaśnił szybko, zerkając dyskretnie na zegarek. – Muszę iść, umówiłem się.<br>Było pięć po szóstej, szlag by to!  
><em>I te igły…<em>  
>- Spoko. – Russel wzniósł oczy do nieba. – Przyzwyczaiłem się, że wszyscy mnie opuszczają, jak tylko wspomnę o ostrych narzędziach.<br>- Ja… Ja nie… Może go zawołać? Owena? – _I odwlec trochę moment rozpoczęcia badań?_ – Dałby ci…  
>- Nie trzeba – uciął krótko pacjent. – Był tu pół godziny temu.<br>- Dobra. – John przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę. – To… tego. Na razie. Przyjdę potem.  
>- Nigdzie się dziś nie wybieram – uspokoił go Davidson.<br>- To dobrze.  
>- John?<br>- Tak?  
>- Naprawdę wyglądasz jak gówno – stwierdził pieszczotliwie Russel, przykrywając się kocem aż pod brodę. – Jeśli to z Rose się umówiłeś, to może coś ze sobą zrób? Życzliwie ci radzę.<br>- Dzięki – odburknął, ale nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.  
>Wyszedł na korytarz i podbiegł szybko do drzwi gabinetu Owena. Rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem Rose.<br>Nie było jej.  
><em>Może zaspała?<em>  
>Nie mógł dłużej czekać.<br>Poza tym, przecież chciał mieć to za sobą. I wiedział, że te badania są konieczne. Ale jednocześnie – bał się wyników.  
>Wolałby, żeby ona jednak tu była.<br>Nie musiałaby wchodzić z nim, nie chciał, żeby trzymała go za rękę ani nic takiego.  
><em>Żeby tylko była.<em>  
>Odetchnął głęboko i zapukał do drzwi gabinetu.<br>- Proszę – rzucił ostro Owen.  
>Mimowolnie przełknął ślinę i wszedł do środka. Lekarz właśnie podnosił się zza biurka.<br>- No witam – rzucił nieco ironicznie. – Szósta to szósta, Noble. Cenię swój czas i mam jeszcze innych pacjentów.  
>- Przecież jestem – wycedził natychmiast przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Możesz zaczynać.<p> 


	32. Chapter 32

32.

Obudziła się z dziwnym uczuciem, że o czymś zapomniała, że czegoś zwyczajnie nie dopilnowała. Usiadła gwałtownie na łóżku i odrzuciła z twarzy potargane włosy. W następnej sekundzie zdała sobie sprawę, że bynajmniej nie znajduje się w sypialni, tylko w salonie i że koc zsunął się z kanapy na ziemię.  
>Było chyba dość późno, bo przez zaciągnięte zasłony wpadały promienie słońca. Mimowolnie zmrużyła oczy i wtedy wspomnienie poprzedniego dnia wróciło nagle z całą mocą.<br>_Badania!_  
>Zerwała się na równe nogi i spojrzała przelotnie na wyświetlacz komórki.<br>_Jasna cholera._  
>Dochodziło wpół do siódmej. Zaspała i nawet nie była w stanie przypomnieć sobie momentu, gdy wyłączyła budzik. Na dodatek miała SMS od Johna, w którym prosił, żeby przyniosła mu koszulkę. Dźwięku przychodzącej wiadomości też nie usłyszała.<br>Klnąc pod nosem, rzuciła się biegiem do łazienki. Błyskawicznie wciągnęła dżinsy i zaczęła myć zęby, obliczając jednocześnie w myślach, ile czasu zajmie jej dotarcie do Instytutu.  
>Miała nadzieję, że nie będzie korków.<br>Zadzwoniła po służbowy samochód, próbując przekonać samą siebie, że to JEST awaryjna sytuacja i Pete nie będzie miał nic przeciwko, a potem ruszyła do sypialni i wygrzebała z szafy pierwszą lepszą bluzkę.  
>Wciągnęła ubranie przez głowę, złapała kurtkę i wybiegła, z zamiarem kupienia sobie czegokolwiek do jedzenia w sklepie naprzeciwko.<br>Zamykała już drzwi, gdy przypomniała sobie o koszulce dla Johna – cofnęła się, otworzyła szafę w przedpokoju i złapała na oślep pierwszą rzecz, jaka wpadła jej w ręce. Chwilę później zorientowała się, że t-shirt ma z przodu różową Audrey Hepburn; skrzywiła się i wymieniła go prędko na biały, z czarnymi podobiznami Beatlesów.  
>Matko, kiedy on zdołał kupić sobie takie dziwne… coś? I jak mogła to przeoczyć?<br>Właśnie po raz kolejny zamykała drzwi, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Była przekonana, że to John – ale to tylko centrala Torchwood zawiadamiała, że samochód już czeka.  
>Zbiegła na dół i prędko wsiadła do auta. W czasie jazdy z trudem powstrzymywała się od popędzania kierowcy. Powinna przewidzieć, że po tak intensywnym tygodniu zwyczajnie nie wytrzyma tempa i padnie jak kawka. I nastawić co najmniej dwa budziki! Powinna już tam siedzieć, John nie mógł być przecież sam z Owenem, diabli wiedzą, co jeszcze wymyśli ten oślizgły typ! No i zaczęli bez podpisanej gwarancji, że wyniki nie zostaną upublicznione.<br>Szlag by to!  
>Dlaczego ten cholerny szofer nie jechał szybciej?<br>Kiedy po upływie kolejnych dziesięciu minut zatrzymał się wreszcie przed Instytutem, wysiadła w ekspresowym tempie.  
>Chwilę potem dotarła wreszcie do głównego wejścia; sprintem pokonała całą długość holu. Winda chyba jeszcze nigdy nie jechała tak wolno, ale w końcu osiągnęła dwudziesty poziom. Pod drzwiami gabinetu Owena Rose zdała sobie sprawę, że jest rozczochrana i zasapana.<br>Odetchnęła głęboko, przygładziła włosy i spojrzała na zegarek w komórce.  
>Był kwadrans po siódmej.<br>_Jasny gwint!_  
>Zastukała energicznie, ale nie doczekała się odpowiedzi. Przygryzła wargi i zawahała się lekko, ale po chwili omal się nie roześmiała. Ewentualny ochrzan od Harpera miała gdzieś, a co do Johna – no cóż, raczej nie zobaczy więcej ponad to, co wkrótce i tak planowała dokładnie obejrzeć.<br>Poza tym, nie zamierzała zostawiać ich samych nawet o sekundę dłużej, niż było to konieczne.  
>Uchyliła drzwi i wsunęła się do środka.<br>Gabinet był całkiem przestronny – dokładnie tak, jak pamiętała. Biurko zarzucone zostało papierami, a pod oknem, naprzeciw wejścia, nadal stała szeroka kozetka. John leżał na plecach; ze swojego miejsca widziała wyraźnie biały opatrunek wokół jego nadgarstka. Był bez koszulki i miał zamknięte oczy. Owen, odwrócony do niej tyłem, pochylał się właśnie nad nim i odpinał kolejno elektrody od jego klatki piersiowej.  
>- Cierpliwości – mruknął, kiedy pacjent poruszył się niespokojnie. – Poleż jeszcze chwilę, zaraz kończymy.<br>Sprawnie oderwał wydruk, który właśnie wyrzucił stojący obok elektrokardiogram i przyjrzał mu się uważnie, marszcząc brwi.  
>John powoli odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego badawczo.<br>- I jak? – spytał nieswoim głosem.  
>- Wygląda na to, że wszystko mamy – zbył go Owen lekkim tonem. – Mocz, EKG, EEG, rentgen klatki, USG jamy brzusznej. Przydałyby się testy wysiłkowe, ale dziś już sobie darujemy. I tak wyglądasz jak trzy ćwierci od śmierci.<br>- Nie o to pytam – przerwał mu niecierpliwie John, wspierając się na łokciach. – Chcę wiedzieć, jak to widzisz, bo wyniki mogą się okazać…  
>- Wyniki będą za parę dni – wpadł mu w słowo Owen. – Jak wszystko dokładnie zanalizuję. Ciągle zapominasz, że to ja tu jestem doktorem.<br>John skrzywił się i otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale po chwili najwyraźniej zrezygnował. Rose uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.  
>- OK – rzucił dziarsko lekarz w tym samym momencie. – Usiądź. Pobiorę jeszcze krew i możesz iść.<br>John podniósł się szybko i nawet ze swojego miejsca przy drzwiach dostrzegła, że wyraźnie pobladł. Instynktownie zrobiła krok do przodu, ale Owen znów się nad nim pochylił, przesłaniając mu widok.  
>- Mówiłem, żebyś, do cholery, nie wstawał tak gwałtownie – warknął, przytrzymując go lekko za ramię.<br>Jego pacjent syknął z bólu i szarpnął się mimowolnie.  
>- Mógłbyś uważać – burknął, wbijając wzrok w podłogę.<br>- A ty słuchać, co do ciebie mówię i nie podpierać się tą ręką.  
>- To mnie… nie dotykaj.<br>Harper wyprostował się i założył ramiona na piersi.  
>- Uwierz mi, nie mam na to większej ochoty, niż ty – poinformował kpiąco. - Taki fach.<br>John pociągnął nosem i powoli zsunął nogi na podłogę.  
>- OK, skaleczyłem się, ale nie musisz mi tego wypominać – wymamrotał, wciąż ze spuszczoną głową, zaciskając palce na brzegu kozetki.<br>- Nie wypominałbym, gdybyś od razu z tym przyszedł, jak każdy normalny człowiek, a nie łaził z rozbabraną łapą przez całą dobę.  
>- Nie całą. Nic mi nie jest.<br>- Uhm, tylko słaniasz się na nogach – mruknął Owen, po czym wyraźnie się zmitygował. – Pamiętaj, żeby mi się jutro pokazać.  
>- Jutro…<br>- Z samego rana – dorzucił surowo. – Muszę sprawdzić te szwy i zobaczyć, czy zaczęło się goić.  
>- Ale…<br>- Jezu, przestań marudzić i daj rękę. Nie tę, drugą.  
>- Po co? – spytał John podejrzliwie, odsuwając się nieco i zakładając trampki.<br>Owen syknął ze zniecierpliwieniem i wzniósł oczy do nieba.  
>- Krew. Od początku chciałem ci sporo upuścić, pamiętasz?<br>Jego pacjent zawahał się wyraźnie, a potem dokończył wiązanie butów, wyprostował się i wyciągnął ramię, zerkając na niego spode łba.  
>- No brawo – pochwalił go lekarz i dokładnie obejrzał żyły. – Wolę, jak robią to pielęgniarki, ale tym razem chyba nie mamy wyjścia. Módl się, żebym jeszcze coś pamiętał.<br>John mruknął pod nosem coś, czego nie dosłyszała, ale raczej nie było to nic miłego. Z trudem powstrzymała się od śmiechu.  
>- Tyler, przestań się czaić w tym wejściu, co? – rzucił Owen w tej samej chwili. – Muszę wziąć dłuższą igłę, przypilnujesz go?<br>Drgnęła, zaskoczona. Była święcie przekonana, że obaj są pochłonięci badaniami i kompletnie nie zdają sobie sprawy z jej obecności, tym bardziej że trochę jednak zasłaniał ją parawan, stojący tuż przy futrynie.  
>Tymczasem John gwałtownie podniósł głowę, wychylił się do przodu i uśmiechnął przelotnie, patrząc jej w oczy.<br>- Może jak tu przyjdziesz, to pacjent mi się uspokoi? – zasugerował Owen.  
>- Idę – mruknęła pod nosem. – Cześć.<br>John zmarszczył brwi i przeniósł czujne spojrzenie z powrotem na lekarza. Widocznie słowa „dłuższa igła" robiły jednak na nim w tej chwili większe wrażenie, niż jej obecność.  
>Harper nawet na chwilę nie przerwał pracy. Podszedł do stojącej w rogu szafy, najwyraźniej w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich narzędzi tortur.<br>Rose podeszła bliżej i zatrzymała się przy kozetce.  
>Bawiło ją marudzenie Johna i kompletnie rozbrajał fakt, że w zetknięciu ludzkimi dolegliwościami znowu wydawał się taki… zwyczajny. Na dodatek od dłuższej chwili nie dawało jej też spokoju wyraźne poczucie winy. Była wczoraj taka wściekła! Zaślepiona własną złością, nawet nie zauważyła, że się skaleczył.<br>Bez słowa usiadła obok niego. Dotknęła jego policzka, zmuszając by na nią spojrzał, i pocałowała go delikatnie na przywitanie.  
>Nie odezwał się; odetchnął tylko głęboko, odwrócił się do niej, wyciągnął ręce i powoli przesunął dłonie w dół, wzdłuż jej ramion. Siedział przez chwilę bez ruchu, w kompletnym milczeniu i dopiero powrót Owena sprawił, że wyprostował się niechętnie.<br>Obserwowała go z niepokojem. Na widok rozmiarów igły i strzykawki ułożonych na specjalnej tacce, pobladł chyba jeszcze bardziej, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe. Stłumiła głupie pragnienie, by natychmiast pogłaskać go po głowie; nie chciała robić nic takiego przy Harperze. Nie chciała zadrasnąć jego dumy.  
>Ale teraz, z zupełnie bliska, widziała wyraźnie jaki jest - znowu - potwornie zmęczony. Rozczochrany i nieogolony, miał podkrążone oczy i co jakiś czas nerwowo przygryzał wargi.<br>Owen sięgnął po stazę, żeby zawiązać ją pacjentowi wokół przedramienia.  
>- Poczekaj! – rzuciła ostro, w ostatniej chwili przypominając sobie o dokumentach, które specjalnie przywiozła.<br>Kiedy zobaczyła, w jakim stanie jest John, wszystkie formalności, których chciała dopełnić, kompletnie wyleciały jej z głowy. Dopiero dziwny, trochę lisi wyraz oczu doktora sprawił, że się opamiętała.  
><em>I dobrze.<em>  
>Może to było śmieszne, może na swój sposób przesadzone czy dramatyczne, ale zwyczajnie nie umiała zaufać Harperowi. Ktoś inny mógłby odpuścić i kazać mu podpisać wszystko po zakończeniu badań – ale nie ona.<br>Kto wie, może to była tylko babska intuicja. Ale nie potrafiła oddać Johna tak po prostu w ręce tego człowieka. I nieważne, że to on sam zdecydował się tu przyjść.  
><em>Musiał być bezpieczny.<em>  
>- Odłóż to – dokończyła cicho, w odpowiedzi na pełne zdumienia prychnięcie Owena. – I chodź najpierw spojrzeć na dokumenty.<br>Wstała, podeszła do biurka, zdecydowanym ruchem przesunęła nieco na bok zalegające na blacie papiery i wyjęła z torebki własnoręcznie przygotowaną umowę.  
>Lekarz bez słowa wyciągnął po nią rękę; przebiegł tekst wzrokiem, westchnął demonstracyjnie i sięgnął po długopis do kieszeni kitla. Złożył zamaszyste podpisy na obu egzemplarzach. Potem jeden z nich wrzucił do szuflady biurka i spojrzał wyzywająco na Rose.<br>- Widzę, że ty też nie dajesz drugich szans – stwierdził ostrym tonem. – Pozwolisz mi teraz normalnie pracować?  
>W milczeniu skinęła głową. Schowała pieczołowicie swój egzemplarz, a potem wróciła do Johna. Siedziała obok niego na kozetce tak, że stykali się ramionami, i obserwowała z boku, jak Owen zawiązuje mu wokół przedramienia stazę i stara się znaleźć żyłę.<br>- Jeszcze chwilę – mruknął uspokajająco, gdy w końcu udało mu się wkłuć.  
>John gwałtownie odwrócił głowę w jej stronę i z trudem powstrzymała się, by go nie przytulić.<br>_Faceci._  
>Jackie miała rację, wszyscy w obliczu igły zachowywali się jak mali chłopcy.<br>Kiedy było już po wszystkim Owen, wciąż bez słowa, przyłożył wacik do skóry, odplątał stazę i lekko zgiął pacjentowi rękę.  
>- Trzymaj tak – nakazał. - W porządku – dorzucił sucho po dłuższej chwili.<br>Sięgnął po przewieszoną przez oparcie krzesła koszulkę i cisnął ją na kozetkę.  
>- Możesz się ubrać – pozwolił łaskawie. – Gwarantuję, że już się nie wykrwawisz.<br>John rzucił mu ciężkie spojrzenie, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
>- Poczekaj – mruknęła Rose, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.<br>Wyjęła z torebki t-shirt z Beatlesami i powoli pomogła mu go założyć, omijając w miarę możliwości bandaż na jednej i wacik na drugiej ręce. Odruchowo wygładziła materiał, sunąc dłonią w dół, wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
>Matko, naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, jakim cudem ten chudzina mógł mieć taką klatę i takie plecy.<br>Dopiero w tej chwili dotarło do niej, że tak naprawdę Doktora zawsze oglądała w koszuli i marynarce, dopiętego na przysłowiowy ostatni guzik. No, prawie ostatni.  
>A John, niewyspany i totalnie wymięty, rozebrany do połowy, albo – jak teraz – w trochę pogniecionej koszulce – był tak bardzo jej.<br>_Znowu._  
>Taki ludzki.<br>_I cholernie seksowny._  
>Nagle zaschło jej w ustach, więc szybko przełknęła ślinę, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Pewnie nie powinna tak myśleć, w każdym razie nie dziś, po tym jak Owen przeczołgał go na wszystkie strony - ale nie potrafiła nic na to poradzić.<br>_Był teraz naprawdę biedny, powinna o tym pamiętać._  
>Zastanawiała się właśnie, jak pogodzić troskę, czułość i pożądanie z faktem, że cała jego reakcja gdzieś w głębi serca ją bawi, kiedy lekarz demonstracyjnie odwrócił się do nich plecami i zaczął hałaśliwie porządkować płyny i narzędzia ustawione na tacce.<br>- Wyniki będą za około dwa dni – poinformował w przestrzeń. – Zadzwonię.  
>- OK – przytaknęła niepewnie, mimowolnie dotykając ramienia Johna. – Czy już…<br>- Tak, koniec na dziś. – Owen wyrzucił do kosza zużytą strzykawkę i zerknął na nią przez ramię. – Niech się natychmiast naje i porządnie wyśpi. Mówię tobie, bo mnie jeszcze nie posłucha – dorzucił dziwnym tonem.  
>- Nie muszę – zaprotestował natychmiast sam zainteresowany, szybko podnosząc się z miejsca. – Mogę teraz…<br>Urwał gwałtownie, zachwiał się i złapał brzegu kozetki.  
>Owen błyskawicznie znalazł się obok, przytrzymał go i pomógł mu usiąść.<br>- Teraz to ty możesz najwyżej odjechać z upływu krwi – warknął niecierpliwie. – Cholera, ile razy mam powtarzać: powoli! Przestań się rzucać jak hiperaktywna kukiełka.  
>John nie odpowiadał; siedział przez dłuższą chwilę bez ruchu, najwyraźniej próbując opanować zawroty głowy.<br>Lekarz westchnął głęboko.  
>- Posłuchajcie mnie, naprawdę – powtórzył z naciskiem, ponownie zwracając się do Rose. – Nie potrzeba mi więcej naukowców do leczenia.<br>- OK – przytaknęła cicho.  
>- Ma odpocząć, jasne? – rzucił w przestrzeń, ponownie otwierając szafę. – Porządny posiłek i co najmniej sześć godzin snu. Inaczej będziesz go dosłownie zeskrobywać z podłogi.<br>- Rozumiem – powtórzyła głośniej, teraz już solidnie wystraszona.  
>- Nic mi nie jest – wtrącił pacjent, krzywiąc się mimowolnie.<br>- Ale nie chcemy ryzykować, że znów kogoś narazisz, prawda? – spytał cicho Owen.  
>Rose rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie. John nie skomentował tego w żaden sposób, więc po prostu usiadła obok niego, przysunęła się zupełnie blisko i zajrzała mu w twarz. Spojrzał na nią niepewnie.<br>- Idziemy? – spytała cicho.  
>Skinął tylko głową i ostrożnie podniósł się z miejsca. Czuła, że nie chciałby, żeby natychmiast rzucała mu się na pomoc, więc po prostu złapała go za rękę, jak zawsze.<br>Uśmiechnął się i powoli ruszył z nią do wyjścia.  
>Jakoś na progu przypomniał sobie najwidoczniej o Owenie i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co od biedy można było uznać za pożegnalne „cześć".<br>Wyszła za nim i starannie zamknęła drzwi. W następnej sekundzie poczuła jak John łapie ją wpół, obejmuje mocno i przypiera do ściany tuż przy futrynie. Podniosła głowę i zamrugała szybko, kompletnie zaskoczona. Z bliska widziała już tylko jego oczy. Pochylił się nad nią i pocałował mocno.  
>- Drapiesz – wymamrotała, kiedy już odzyskała oddech.<br>- Uhm. A ty to lubisz – odparł natychmiast, uśmiechając się kątem ust.  
>Prychnęła tylko i lekko szturchnęła go w żebra. Musiała zebrać całą siłę woli, żeby nad sobą zapanować; to nie był ani czas, ani miejsce i któreś z nich powinno być rozsądne.<br>- John…  
>Pokręcił głową, mocniej otoczył ją ramionami i swoim zwyczajem oparł lekko czoło o jej czoło.<br>- Wróć ze mną – szepnął. – Do domu. Proszę.  
>Tylko ona jedna wiedziała, ile kosztowało ją teraz bycie nieugiętą. Jednak nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że cały czas chwieje się lekko na nogach. Poza tym Owen miał rację – naprawdę nie wyglądał najlepiej. Nie chciała ryzykować, że rzeczywiście padnie jak długi na oczach pracowników. Potrzebował odpoczynku. Zresztą, mieli przed sobą wolny weekend. I zamierzała go jak najlepiej wykorzystać.<br>_Cholera. Cholera jasna i psiakrew._  
>- Chodź. – Wspięła się na palce, pocałowała go przelotnie i objęła w pasie, zmuszając, by ruszył się z miejsca. – Najpierw coś zjemy.<br>Poszedł z nią niechętnie, wciąż trzymając ją blisko przy sobie. Zerkała na niego z boku.  
>Właściwie była pewna, że na to, w jakim jest teraz stanie, wpływały nie tylko zmęczenie, badania, Russel i cała sytuacja z teleskopem. Musiało pojawić się coś jeszcze – coś czego cały czas jej nie mówił, ale i tak wyczuwała to w ukradkiem rzucanych spojrzeniach i w pochyleniu ramion.<br>Był po prostu smutny i spięty. A ona, nauczona doświadczeniem z wczoraj, wolała tym razem nie brać go na spytki. Chociaż, z drugiej strony, co niby miała robić? Czekać cierpliwie, aż sam zechce mówić?  
>Westchnęła mimowolnie. Matka powiedziałaby pewnie, że to niezła lekcja pokory. Wydawało jej się, że tak doskonale go zna, a tym razem zwyczajnie nie miała pojęcia, jak z nim postępować.<br>Dotarli do barku i zajęli we dwójkę stolik w kącie sali. John uparł się, że sam pójdzie złożyć zamówienie; usiadła tyłem do wejścia i czekała na niego, podpierając brodę dłonią. Z okien rozpościerał się widok na stare mury, które w tamtym świecie kojarzyłyby się jej wyłącznie z UNITEM. Tuż obok błyszczał budynek zwany pieszczotliwie Ogórkiem – zabawna, a jednak okazała konstrukcja ze szkła i stali.  
>To połączenie tradycji i nowoczesności zawsze ją bawiło. Wprawdzie Ogórek nie wydawał się aż tak lśniący nowością, jak jeszcze kilka lat temu, a zbierające się obecnie nad nim ciemne chmury przysłoniły akurat słońce i sprawiły, że sporo tracił na urodzie, ale i tak go lubiła.<br>Zmarszczyła brwi i przyjrzała się uważniej niebu.  
><em>Chrzaniona londyńska aura.<em>  
>Miała dziwną pewność, że niedługo zacznie padać. Znowu za cienko się ubrała – miała wrażenie że w tym świecie leje i wieje dużo częściej, niż w tamtym.<br>Chociaż, może w sumie to i lepiej. Przed obiadem u matki i tak zamierzała się przebrać. Miała dokładnie jedną elegancką czarną sukienkę. Jackie kupiła ją kiedyś tuż po tym, jak tutaj zamieszkały. Do tej pory nie miała okazji jej założyć, nawet na przyjęcia Vitexu chodziła zwykle w prostych białych bluzkach i spodniach - ale czuła, że dziś nadszedł odpowiedni dzień.  
>Wiedziała, że raczej nie da rady po nią wrócić – ale mogła poprosić Johna, by ją przywiózł.<br>Obejrzała się przez ramię i uśmiechnęła się widząc, że zawzięcie dyskutuje z Laurą z obsługi, wskazując na ladę z sałatkami. Drzwi barku otworzyły się właśnie i do środka weszli Lars, Jack i Mike. Od razu go dostrzegli; wyraźnie skonsternowani, zatrzymali się wszyscy wpół kroku, jak na komendę, i przez chwilę niepewnie drobili w miejscu. Wreszcie, zamiast złożyć zamówienie, ruszyli w kierunku stolika w przeciwległym kącie, ostentacyjnie omijając kolegę wzrokiem.  
>Zdała sobie sprawę, że zaciska zęby.<br>_Faceci!_  
>Jak mogli być tak głupi i ślepi? Było jej przykro, kiedy pomyślała, jak niesprawiedliwie go traktują. A jednocześnie wiedziała, że nie może się wtrącać. Początkowo zamierzała chociażby im pomachać, ale teraz po prostu ponownie odwróciła się plecami do wejścia, nagle zirytowana. Skoro chcą zachowywać się jak totalne buce, to proszę bardzo.<br>- Kanapka z kurczakiem – usłyszała w tym samym momencie głos Johna i uśmiechnęła się bez trudu. – Sałatki były jakieś dziwne, takie obrzydliwie… zdrowe.  
>Postawił przed nią tacę z talerzem i kubkiem z kawą i przesunął na drugi koniec stołu swoją jajecznicę na bekonie.<br>Usiadł naprzeciw niej i uśmiechnął się również, niemal natychmiast, a potem spoważniał, bo jego spojrzenie wyraźnie zahaczyło o stolik naukowców.  
>Instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę i nakryła jego dłoń swoją, a potem dotknęła lekko rękawa koszulki z Beatlesami.<br>- Bardzo ładna – mruknęła, wskazując brodą na nadruk i zmuszając go tym samym, by na nią spojrzał. – A już na pewno ładniejsza od tej z Audrey.  
>- Oj – oburzył się i sięgnął po widelec. – Czego ty chcesz od Audrey? Jest fajna!<br>- Jest różowa – uświadomiła go szybko.  
>- Ale fajna – upierał się. – Musiałem mieć tę koszulkę, serio. Jak byłem z nią kiedyś na kolacji… - Urwał i rzucił jej zaniepokojone spojrzenie, a potem gwałtownie potarł dłonią kark. – No… Kiedyś ci opowiem.<br>Uśmiechnęła się, dotykając lekko bandaża wokół jego nadgarstka.  
>- No dobra – rzuciła dziarsko. – To teraz przyznaj się jak to się stało i czemu nic nie mówiłeś.<br>Zamrugał i spojrzał na opatrunek, a potem podniósł wzrok i wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Musiałem się wczoraj skaleczyć – wyjaśnił szybko. – Owen wyciągnął okruchy szkła i założył ze dwa szwy. Będę żył.<br>Pochyliła głowę, żeby nie domyślił się, jak bardzo rozbawiła ją postawa, którą Jackie nazywała: „Jestem taki twardy i męski".  
>Kiedy już się opanowała, sięgnęła po kanapkę.<br>- Ale jutro mu się pokażesz? – upewniła się cicho. – Owenowi?  
>- Taaak. – Przełknął bekon i spojrzał na nią dziwnie. – Jeśli zdążę.<br>- Z czym zdążysz? – spytała niespokojnie.  
>Wyprostował się nieznacznie na krześle.<br>- Ze… ze wszystkim. Wyjeżdżam jutro rano. Polecenie służbowe.  
>- Dokąd? – zawołała i natychmiast ugryzła się w język, bo szmer rozmów w drugim kącie pomieszczenia umilkł nagle, jak ucięty nożem.<br>- Do Argentyny. Dziś rano dostaliśmy dokładne współrzędne.  
>Milczała, walcząc z ogarniającym ją uczuciem rozczarowania.<br>_I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o fajny weekend we dwoje._  
>Poruszył się niespokojnie.<br>- To Aconcagua, baza Horcones na czterech i pół tysiącach. A potem przerzut jeszcze wyżej, do Nino de Condores.  
>Mimowolnie zagryzła wargi.<br>_Cholerne Torchwood. I cholerny MacDonald._  
>- Musisz jechać? – spytała, starając się by nie zadrżał jej głos. – Musisz tam być osobiście, prawda?<br>Skinął krótko głową.  
>- Muszę. Wiesz, że tylko ja mogę to poskładać.<br>Podniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy.  
>- Rozumiem – odpowiedziała natychmiast, próbując się uśmiechnąć. – Jedź.<br>Nie odzywał się przez chwilę, a potem odetchnął głęboko.  
>- Załatwiają już transport części – wyjaśnił cicho. – Pete twierdzi że mogę wziąć jednego człowieka do pomocy.<br>Patrzyła na niego w milczeniu i nagle dotarło do niej, że śmieją mu się oczy.  
>Wychylił się w jej stronę i lekko musnął palcami wierzch jej dłoni.<br>- Właściwie – zaczął powoli, z wahaniem – zamierzam wytłumaczyć szefowi, że zabieram dwóch ludzi.  
>Poczuła, że pieką ją oczy, ale nie odrywała wzroku od jego twarzy.<br>- Rose – wymruczał cicho, i głos drgnął mu lekko, jak zawsze, kiedy wchodził w niższe tony. – Chyba już czas, żebyśmy zaczęli trochę podróżować.  
>- Podróżować z tobą? – spytała bez namysłu i nagle dotarło do niej co powiedziała. Instynktownie odwróciła dłoń i splotła mocno palce z jego palcami. – Uwielbiam to.<br>Milczał przez ułamek sekundy – a potem uśmiechnął się całym sobą.  
><em>Tak jak lata temu i setki lat w przód, na nieznanej, wietrznej planecie, w zapachu jabłkowej trawy.<em>  
>- Ja też – zapewnił radośnie.<br>Zaśmiała się i ponownie sięgnęła po kanapkę.  
>- Trzeba jeszcze tylko wytłumaczyć ojcu, że jedziemy oboje – zauważyła i upiła łyk kawy.<br>- Najwyżej cię porwę – zagroził, poważniejąc nagle. – Albo… nie wiem. Coś wymyślę.  
>- Nie będzie się opierał – uspokoiła go. – I tak nie mam tu teraz nic do roboty. Została tylko jedna rzecz.<br>- Myślałem… - urwał i spojrzał na nią niepewnie. – Myślałem, że to lubisz.  
>- Bo lubię – przytaknęła. – Ale… Rozumiesz, mam chwilowy przestój. Moja główna sprawa jest zamknięta. Już nie muszę szukać. – Zawiesiła głos i odchrząknęła cicho. – Już znalazłam.<br>Znieruchomiał na moment, a potem sięgnął po jej rękę i pocałował delikatnie nadgarstek i wnętrze dłoni.  
>- Nie wiem jak ty – zaczął powoli, podnosząc głowę – ale ja się już najadłem.<br>Omal nie postanowiła rzucić wszystkiego w cholerę, omal nie złapała go za ramię i nie wybiegła pędem na zewnątrz.  
>Wiedziała jednak, że nie wolno jej tego zrobić. Słowa Owena cały czas dźwięczały jej w uszach. Może i był szują, ale nie mogła lekceważyć jego lekarskich zaleceń.<br>Wyjęła komórkę i wystukała na klawiaturze kod, umożliwiający wezwanie służbowego samochodu. SMS zwrotny z informacją, że auto będzie czekać przed wejściem, przyszedł w ciągu kilkunastu sekund.  
>- Co robisz? – spytał John niepewnie.<br>- Załatwiam ci transport.  
>- Mnie?<br>- Nie możesz wracać sam w takim stanie.  
>- Zaraz… Sam?<br>- Muszę teraz zostać – stwierdziła z żalem. – Obiecałam, że pomogę ojcu z wystąpieniem w Edynburgu, to pilne.  
>- Ale…<br>- Kiedy wczoraj ty musiałeś zostać, jakoś się w końcu z tym pogodziłam – wpadła mu w słowo. - Poza tym, słyszałeś co mówił Owen. Musisz odpocząć.  
>- Przestań traktować mnie jak chorego – mruknął. Wyprostował się i siedział przez chwilę bez ruchu, wyraźnie rozczarowany i trochę naburmuszony. – Przecież ja…<br>- Pomyśl – przerwała mu znowu łagodnie. - Kiedy już wreszcie to skończę, będziemy mieli cały wieczór dla siebie. I noc.  
>- Taaak. Jeśli przeżyję obiad u twojej matki.<br>Prychnęła tylko.  
>- Co? – spytał zaczepnie.<br>- Nie, nic – wyjaśniła słodko. – Tylko sam widzisz, że tym bardziej powinieneś zbierać siły.  
>Westchnął ciężko i podniósł się z miejsca.<br>- To może mnie chociaż odprowadzisz? – zasugerował znękanym głosem. – Bo jak zasłabnę…  
>Wstała i żartobliwie uderzyła go lekko w ramię, kiedy narzucał na siebie kurtkę.<br>- Nie wykorzystuj sytuacji – upomniała surowo i zaśmiała się.  
>A potem spoważniała, bo mijali właśnie stolik naukowców. Lodowata cisza, jaka przy nim zapadła, była aż nadto wymowna.<br>John nie spojrzał w ich stronę ani razu, za to ona – wręcz przeciwnie. I sprawił jej dziwną satysfakcję fakt, że byli naprawdę zmieszani i nie wiedzieli jak się zachować.  
>- Cześć, Rose – odezwał się w końcu niepewnie Mike i cała reszta poszła za jego przykładem.<br>- Cześć – odpowiedziała cicho, mocniej ściskając rękę Johna.  
>Kiedy wyszli na korytarz, nie skomentował tego ani słowem; w ogóle sprawiał wrażenie jakby znów był myślami gdzie indziej. Wystraszyła się, że może gorzej się poczuł, ale nie – chyba po prostu nie miał sił dłużej roztrząsać tej ich niechęci.<br>- Obmyślasz jednak, jak mnie porwać? – spytała cicho, próbując zajrzeć mu w twarz.  
>Spojrzał na nią nieobecnym wzrokiem, więc uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie i przechyliła lekko głowę na bok.<br>- Tak – potwierdził natychmiast. – Przecież Pete na pewno znalazłby ci tu zajęcie i nie pozwoliłby się nudzić. A właśnie, powinienem chyba go poinformować, że biorę urlop na dziś?  
>- Wystarczy to zgłosić w kadrach – wyjaśniła. – Zajmę się wszystkim.<br>Skinął głową i wyszedł za nią z windy.  
>- A co do ojca – dodała, kiedy znaleźli się przed Instytutem – powiem mamie, żeby wbiła mu do głowy pewne rzeczy. Już ona mu wytłumaczy, że nie możesz jechać beze mnie.<br>- Chciałbym to zobaczyć – mruknął. – Znaczy, Jackie ustawiającą go do pionu.  
>- Nie chciałbyś – uświadomiła mu. – Uwierz mi.<br>Zamrugał niepewnie, a ona sama omal nie wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
>Zamiast tego po prostu podeszła bliżej i przytuliła się do niego, chowając nos w jego kurtce na piersi.<br>Objął ją mocno i przez dłuższą chwilę stali bez ruchu na parkingu, w zupełnym milczeniu. Potem puścił ją szybko i spojrzał na nią z góry.  
>- Nastaw budzik – przypomniała z czułością i mimowolnie wygładziła mu poły kurtki. – I bądź gotowy koło czwartej. Zdzwonimy się.<br>- Jasne. Mam założyć garnitur?  
>Zaśmiała się głośno.<br>- Tak. I przywieź mi sukienkę. Czarną. Wisi u mnie w szafie, jedna jedyna.  
>- OK. Co…<br>Spoważniała nagle, bo obok służbowego sedana zaparkował SUV ojca.  
>Pete wyskoczył z auta, dostrzegł ich i ruszył szybko w ich kierunku. Nie musiał nawet podchodzić zupełnie blisko; w mgnieniu oka zorientowała się, jaki jest wściekły.<br>– Co z teleskopem? – warknął zamiast przywitania. – NA PEWNO go skończyłeś?  
>- Jest gotowy. – Rose nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że spokój w głosie Johna jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczył ojca. – Możemy jutro wyruszać.<br>- Jesteś pewien? – spytał sarkastycznie. – Bo poprzednim razem…  
>- Tak – wpadł mu w słowo jego nowy pracownik. – Jestem pewien.<br>Przez chwilę w milczeniu mierzyli się wzrokiem; John był wyższy od swojego szefa i Rose nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że Pete bardzo niekomfortowo się z tym czuje.  
>Wyprostował się teraz mimowolnie, nie spuszczając z niego twardego spojrzenia.<br>- Obyś się nie mylił – stwierdził szybko. – Bo skąd niby możesz wiedzieć…  
>- Po prostu wiem – mruknął John.<br>Ojciec milczał przez chwilę, a potem szybko przeniósł wzrok na nią.  
>- A ty? Masz to przemówienie? – spytał ostro. – Miało być na dziewiątą.<br>- Nie. – Pokręciła głową i spojrzała mu w oczy, czując jak dopada ją zimny gniew. – Ty miałeś być na dziewiątą. Nie mówiłeś, na którą to potrzebujesz.  
>- Powinnaś się sama domyślić, że jak najszybciej – odpowiedział natychmiast i miała wrażenie, że z trudem powstrzymuje się od zgrzytania zębami.<br>Szlag, co mu się stało? Nie był taki wcześniej, wczoraj, przez telefon, brzmiał zupełnie normalnie. Jedno było pewne: nie zamierzała pozwolić, by wdeptywał ją w ziemię bez powodu.  
>- Nie wyrobiłam się – rzuciła. – Muszę kiedyś sypiać.<br>- Rose, ostrzegam cię…  
>- Zaraz to napiszę. Bo rozumiem, że natychmiast będziesz tam jechał i występował przed ludźmi, nie zawracając sobie głowy dokładnym rozeznaniem się w sytuacji?<br>Strzał był celny. Pete natychmiast odpuścił.  
>- Po prostu mogłabyś się pospieszyć – upomniał ją sucho.<br>- Przecież powiedziała, że zaraz to napisze – wtrącił John, stając tuż przy niej. – I to będzie genialne.  
>- A ty skąd niby możesz wiedzieć?<br>- Cóż… - Wzruszył ramionami. – Jakoś tak w nią wierzę.  
>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, chociaż wiedziała, że ojca jeszcze bardziej zirytowało to występowanie w jej obronie. Przez chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby miał na nowo wybuchnąć – a potem nagle wyraźnie zeszło z niego powietrze.<br>- Jak będziecie dalej tu stali, to żadne przemówienie samo się nie napisze – zauważył ironicznie. – Wybieracie się dokądś?  
>- John jedzie do domu – wyjaśniła powoli Rose. – Pracował całą noc, zaraz zgłoszę to w kadrach.<br>Pete zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał mu się uważniej.  
>- Niezły pomysł – stwierdził i ruszył prędko w stronę budynku. – Lepiej żeby się teraz nie zbliżał do żadnych urządzeń.<br>Zdziwiona, że tak szybko odpuścił, stała przez chwilę bez ruchu.  
>Coś było nie tak. Powinna jak najszybciej zadzwonić do mamy i dowiedzieć się o przyczyny. Zwykle kiedy coś na szczycie działo się nie po jego myśli, stawał się drażliwy bez wyraźnego powodu – podejrzewała więc, że w Edynburgu coś się od wczoraj zdecydowanie zmieniło. I to na gorsze.<br>Poza tym, przecież i tak planowała się skontaktować z Jackie. Konieczne było zwarcie szyków i jak najszybsze przekonanie ojca do własnych racji.  
>Pete dotarł do drzwi i obejrzał się przez ramię.<br>- Pospiesz się – przynaglił ją. – Chcę to mieć na biurku za godzinę.  
>Skinęła głową, a potem szybko odwróciła się do Johna. Wspięła się na palce i pocałowała go w policzek.<br>- Do zobaczenia – szepnęła. – Nie zapomnij o budziku.  
>Pomachała mu na pożegnanie, kiedy wsiadł do auta i szybko wróciła do budynku. Myślała że dogoni ojca, ale nigdzie go nie dostrzegła – najwyraźniej wszedł już do windy.<br>Pojechała do swojego gabinetu, starannie zamknęła drzwi i wykręciła numer mamy, jednocześnie włączając laptopa.  
>Jackie odebrała po pierwszym sygnale.<br>- Co tam, kochanie? – spytała prędko. – Ojciec już jest?  
>- Tak. – Rose przytrzymała komórkę ramieniem i szybko wpisała hasło na klawiaturze komputera. – Właśnie przed chwilą się na mnie wkurzał na parkingu.<br>- Och – rzuciła beztrosko matka. – I pewnie bardzo się tym przejęłaś?  
>- Właściwie to nie – zgodziła się córka ostrożnie. – Tylko chciałabym wiedzieć, co się dzieje, bo w sumie rzadko aż tak na mnie naskakuje.<br>Uznała, że bezpieczniej będzie nie wspominać, że zrównał też z ziemią Johna. Matka miała szósty zmysł i niewiele jej było trzeba, by domyśliła się, że coś jest nie tak, a stąd już tylko krok dzieliłby je od kwestii badań. Wolała tego uniknąć; im mniej osób o nich wiedziało, tym lepiej. I nieważne, że chętnie podzieliłaby się z mamą swoimi obawami. Musiała trzymać język za zębami.  
>- Więc… - Zawiesiła na chwilę głos, próbując nad sobą zapanować. – Co go ugryzło? Ojca?<br>- Nie dziw mu się. – Jackie wyraźnie spoważniała. – Od rana urywały się telefony, bo Amerykanie chcą zaznaczenia swojego udziału w Projekcie Teleskop.  
>- Jasne – prychnęła Rose. – Wielcy udziałowcy, nie kiwnęli nawet palcem.<br>- Uhm – przytaknęła smętnie pani Tyler. – A na dodatek o każdą część trzeba było się prosić przynajmniej trzy razy.  
>- To nie dziwię się już, że ojca krew zalała – mruknęła uspokojona Rose. – Szlag, za każdym razem to samo.<br>- No. Poczekaj. – Jackie odsunęła na moment słuchawkę i Rose usłyszała z  
>oddali jak strofuje Tony'ego. – Już jestem – rzuciła po chwili. – Co to ja…<br>Ach, i wyobraź sobie, że na zakończenie tego boskiego poranka zadzwoniła  
>Harriet Jones z żądaniem konkretnych efektów. Wtedy to już w ogóle ojca<br>szlag trafił.  
>Rose westchnęła mimowolnie.<br>- Nie dziwię się.  
>- No właśnie. Więc wiesz, bądź dla niego wyrozumiała. A ja mu zrobię dziś coś dobrego na obiad. Jak facet dobrze zje, to zawsze mu się humor poprawia. Będziecie o czwartej?<br>- Postaramy się – zapewniła córka.  
>- Co to znaczy: postaracie? – Głos Jackie zawibrował niebezpiecznie, gdy weszła nagle w wysokie tony. – Nie przyjmuję odmowy, tak? Tony czeka. Ile razy już…<br>- Dobrze – wpadła jej w słowo. – Ale mamo, wiedz, że nam się spieszy, ok? Zjadamy, bawimy się z małym i wychodzimy, jasne?  
>Jackie mruknęła coś pod nosem z wyraźnym zadowoleniem.<br>- Co takiego?  
>- Nic, nic. Po prostu nawet jak byście nie wyszli, sama bym was wykopała.<br>Rose uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie.  
>- Wiesz, tak od razu też nas nie wykopuj – zastrzegła. – Musisz się nami nacieszyć.<br>- Jak to?  
>- Jutro wyjeżdżamy. John poprosił mnie, żebym jechała z nim do Argentyny. Wiesz, że przyszły te współrzędne?<br>Jackie milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.  
>- To jakaś baza na wysokości czterech i pół tysiąca metrów – dorzuciła szybko Rose. – Mamo…?<br>- Jestem – szepnęła Jackie. – Jedź.  
>- Mamo, proszę cię…<br>- No co? Będę się martwić, ale masz jechać, jasne?  
>- Bo chciałam… Ojciec uważa, że wolno mu zabrać tylko jednego naukowca. Więc chciałam…<br>- Wiem przecież. Wytłumaczę mu, że masz dostać urlop i że John nigdzie się nie ruszy bez ciebie. I że jeśli on myśli inaczej, to bierzemy rozwód.  
>Córka roześmiała się, a potem pociągnęła nosem.<br>- Kocham cię – powiedziała stłumionym głosem do słuchawki.  
>- Jasne. I wcale nie chodziło ci tylko o to, żeby wpłynąć na ojca.<br>- Wcale – zapewniła ją solennie Rose.  
>- Uważaj tam na siebie. Oboje uważajcie.<br>- Mamo!  
>- Co? – oburzyła się Jackie. – Przecież wiadomo, że na czterech i pół tysiącach możesz jeszcze zajść w ciążę.<br>- No proszę cię…! – Urwała nagle, kiedy w pełni dotarł do niej sens słów matki.  
><em>Ciąża.<em>  
>Nie myślała o tym od dnia, kiedy był u nich Tony. Zresztą, nawet jeśli istniałby na nią choćby cień szansy, nawet jeśli Owen się mylił i skoki między wymiarami nie miały jednak żadnego wpływu na jej cykle – i tak brała pigułki, jak wszystkie pracownice Torchwood pracujące w terenie.<br>Poza tym nigdy nikomu – nawet matce – nie powiedziała o podejrzeniach Harpera. Dopóki szukała Doktora, to i tak nie miało większego znaczenia. Ale teraz, gdy miała Johna, gdy mogła być go pewna… No cóż, to trochę zmieniało obraz sytuacji. Nie, nie zalała jej nagle fala szalonego instynktu macierzyńskiego. Ale pierwszy raz zdarzyło jej się pomyśleć, że może, kiedyś…  
>I pierwszy raz poczuła coś na kształt żalu, że Owen rzadko się myli i że pewnie nic z tego nie będzie.<br>Potrząsnęła głową i odchyliła się na oparcie krzesła, próbując skupić się na tym, co mówi Jackie.  
>- Nie, no to ja cię proszę – pouczała ją. - Weź cały niezbędny… sprzęt. Bo wiesz, ta różnica ciśnień czy czegoś tam, co uniemożliwia zajście, zaczyna działać dopiero na pięciu tysiącach. Tak słyszałam.<br>- Mamo, litości…  
>- Może zabierzcie barometr?<br>- Bez obawy – odgryzła się Rose, uśmiechając się trochę wbrew sobie. – Potem będzie przerzut wyżej, właśnie na pięć tysięcy.  
>- Więc przynajmniej utrzymujcie tam stałą wysokość – pouczyła ją Jackie. – Bo jak się tak osuniecie po skale… I pamiętaj, że tam jest cholernie zimno. Na tych pięciu tysiącach. Więc będziecie sobie nawzajem potrzebni. Baaardzo potrzebni. I dlatego… - Zawiesiła głos. – Kochanie, jesteś tam?<br>Córka milczała przez moment – po prostu nie potrafiła znaleźć słów.  
>To prawda, byli sobie potrzebni. I to nie tylko z powodów, o których myślała Jackie.<br>- Tak, mamo – odpowiedziała wreszcie ze śmiertelną powagą. – Nie bój się, zastosuję wszystkie twoje rady.  
>Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie zadrżał jej głos i że Jackie niczego się teraz nie domyśli. Nie życzyła sobie pytań, nie chciała roztrząsać tego przez telefon.<br>_Kiedyś znajdzie się na to odpowiednia chwila._  
>Poza tym czas naglił, a ona wciąż nawet nie tknęła materiałów dla ojca.<br>- Cieszy mnie to – mruknęła matka w tym samym momencie. – Gdzieś w piwnicy jest stary barometr.  
>Milczały przez dłuższą chwilę – a potem obie jak na komendę wybuchnęły śmiechem.<br>Wreszcie Jackie uspokoiła się z trudem.  
>- Rose? – mruknęła cicho.<br>- Tak?  
>- Ja też cię kocham.<p> 


	33. Chapter 33

33.

Miał naprawdę dość wszystkiego i marzył wyłącznie o tym, żeby się położyć. _Może to nawet i lepiej, że Rose nie dała rady wrócić razem z nim._  
>Jeszcze wczoraj za nic nie uwierzyłby, że jest w stanie tak pomyśleć – ale teraz po prostu nie miał siły na nic.<br>Już w samochodzie czuł się jak lunatyk. Kilka razy urwał mu się film; prawie dwie doby bez snu z całą mocą dawały o sobie znać, a na dodatek Owen, zanim zaczął zakładać szwy na ręce, nafaszerował go środkami przeciwbólowymi.  
>Na szczęście kierowca, który go wiózł, najwidoczniej zobaczył już niejedno, obsługując pracowników Torchwood na przestrzeni kolejnych lat. Nie starał się zabawiać go na siłę rozmową, a momentami wyglądało nawet na to, że jedzie szczególnie ostrożnie, sprytnie omijając progi zwalniające.<br>Wysadził go niemal pod samymi drzwiami i na dodatek spytał, czy na pewno nie odprowadzić go na górę.  
>John podziękował prędko i wszedł do środka, unikając jego zatroskanego spojrzenia. Cholera, musiał naprawdę wyglądać nieciekawie.<br>Doczłapał się na ostatnie piętro, z niepokojem obserwując jak stopnie rozmazują mu się przed oczami.  
>Wsunął się do przedpokoju i, unikając schylania się, zdjął z nóg trampki. Mając w pamięci ostatnie słowa Rose, wyjął z kieszeni komórkę i nastawił budzik na trzecią po południu.<br>Minął z rozmysłem drzwi gabinetu, kierując się prosto do jej sypialni. Położył telefon na nocnym stoliku, zdjął koszulkę i rzucił ją na podłogę, a potem odsunął kapę i padł na łóżko, wciskając policzek w poduszkę.  
>Musiał natychmiast zasnąć, bo następną rzeczą, jaką zapamiętał, był uporczywy dźwięk budzika dobiegający gdzieś z boku.<br>Na oślep wymacał telefon na blacie i wyłączył go celnym pacnięciem. Potrząsnął głową i usiadł gwałtownie, próbując zebrać myśli.  
><em>Obiad.<em>_  
>Russel.<em>_  
>Badania.<em>_  
>Rose.<em>  
>Odetchnął głęboko, starając się wszystko sobie poukładać. Czuł się trochę lepiej, choć bolała go teraz głowa i strasznie chciało mu się pić. Prawdę mówiąc, miał wrażenie, jakby był na lekkim kacu.<br>_Cholera wie, jakim świństwem nafaszerował go Harper._  
>Poza tym, właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że nie spał wcale tak spokojnie, jak mógłby się tego spodziewać. Cały czas męczyły go dziwne majaki – nie tylko linie czasu czy zderzenia galaktyk, które widział w snach prawie zawsze, ale też Donna krzycząca do niego coś, czego nie mógł zrozumieć i jakby zapłakana. Rose, przyglądająca mu się z wyrzutem. I jeszcze Tamten, z nieodłączną miną „Ze mną zawsze jest wszystko w porządku" – a jednak pod tą maską taki beznadziejnie samotny. Nawet we śnie miał wrażenie, że ręce same zaciskają mu się w pięści, a jednocześnie czuł się kompletnie bezradny, jakby sparaliżowany.<br>To pewnie dlatego obudził się taki ogłupiały.  
><em>Za dużo… Za dużo wszystkiego.<em>  
>Odrzucił kołdrę, odruchowo przeczesał włosy palcami i poszedł wziąć szybki prysznic. Potem wytarł się energicznie, wciągnął bokserki i ogolił się dla świętego spokoju. Przeszedł do kuchni, wypił duszkiem pół kartonu soku pomarańczowego, który znalazł w lodówce i – bardziej z rozsądku niż dlatego, że był głodny – przygotował sobie kilka tostów.<br>Zadzwonił po taksówkę; dopiero kiedy się rozłączył dotarło do niego, że przecież miał prawo wezwać służbowy samochód.  
>Westchnął i poszedł do przedpokoju, by wyjąć z szafy garnitur Tamtego.<br>Przez chwilę zastanawiał się nad t-shirtem z Audrey Hepburn, ale po namyśle założył jednak zwyczajny, czarny i bordową koszulę w delikatne prążki. Pamiętał, jak ją wybierali – wyjątkowo podobała się Rose.  
>Zasznurował czerwone trampki, wygładził poły marynarki i w tym momencie przypomniał sobie o sukience, którą miał przywieźć. Ruszył biegiem do sypialni – i nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty, bo w lustrze w przedpokoju zobaczył przelotnie swoje odbicie.<br>Przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę. Odkąd się tu znalazł, właściwie nie zawracał sobie głowy tym, jak wygląda. Wystarczająco ciążyła mu świadomość, że wszyscy, na których zdaniu mu zależało, patrzą na niego i widzą Doktora. A potem, gdy powoli zyskiwał pewność że Rose przestaje tak myśleć, że dostrzega już tylko jego – tym bardziej nie miał czasu i głowy, by to roztrząsać.  
>Za to teraz… W tym garniturze, który zaczął nosić dokładnie wtedy, gdy ją stracił, w tych czerwonych trampkach – był jak Tamten i nie mógł od tego uciec.<br>_Zresztą, chyba już nawet nie musiał._  
>Właściwie ostatnimi czasy miał tylko problem z miną „Ze mną zawsze jest wszystko w porządku."<br>Skrzywił się mimowolnie, przypominając sobie dzisiejsze sny.  
>To pewnie dlatego, że powoli uczył się, że już nie musi udawać, że może się czasem odsłonić.<br>Rose go takiego zaakceptowała i… i takiego kochała, do cholery! Nigdy tego nie powiedziała, ale przecież wiedział.  
>Zniosła tych sześć lat poszukiwań i była z nim teraz dlatego, że był taki sam – a jednocześnie mógł jej dać więcej, niż Tamten kiedykolwiek wcześniej.<br>Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, przypominając sobie ich poranną rozmowę.  
>Mógł z nią nawet podróżować, nikt im przecież tego nie zabroni.<br>Obejrzał się uważnie ze wszystkich stron, pociągnął nosem i odruchowo zbliżył twarz do lustra.  
><em>W porządku.<em>  
>Przyniósł z sypialni sukienkę i wyszedł powoli na klatkę schodową, starannie zamykając za sobą drzwi.<br>Zbiegł na dół i wsiadł do czekającej taksówki. Całą drogę do Instytutu szczerzył się do siebie jak głupi – ale nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że tym razem ona też na niego czeka. Zajęta pracą czy przygotowaniami do obiadu – wszystko jedno.  
>I że kiedy zobaczy go stojącego w drzwiach, uśmiechnie się tak samo jak wtedy.<br>I że już będzie jego. I tylko jego.  
>A kiedy wrócą z tego obiadu…<br>_No właśnie, co dalej?_  
>Już jutro zaczną podróżować jak dawniej, a jednak…<br>Spoważniał gwałtownie, wysiadając przed Instytutem. Przecież zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawę, jaka myśl nie daje mu spokoju od wczoraj. Męczyła go cały czas, nawet w tych sennych majakach.  
><em>Działo.<em>  
>Wiedział, że jeśli rzeczywiście mają zacząć z Rose od nowa, jest jej winien prawdę. Wystarczyło, że już raz skrewił. Że zawalił sprawę z Donną. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nigdy nie będzie potrafił się do tego przyznać, bo - w jakiś sposób - jest już za późno. Poza tym, nawet lepiej, by Rose nie wiedziała, że Tamten jest sam.<br>Ale jeśli chodzi o to, co wyczuł wtedy, w piwnicy – ciągle miał czas, zwłaszcza, że dopiero wczoraj odkrył, jak uruchomić urządzenie. Ciągle mógł jej pomóc ostatecznie ich obu rozgraniczyć, dać jej pewność, że liczy się tylko on jeden, że Tamten to już przeszłość.  
><em>Albo ją stracić.<em>  
>Sprawić że znowu zechce skakać i szukać.<br>_Nie, niemożliwe._  
>Szlag, przecież nie dalej jak kwadrans temu był pewien jej uczuć. Więc niby dlaczego teraz…<br>Zatrzymał się na środku chodnika i przesunął dłońmi po twarzy, mocno uciskając powieki.  
>Potem potrząsnął głową, zacisnął zęby i ruszył w stronę wejścia.<br>To nie był czas i miejsce na głębokie rozważania. Wiedział, co musi zrobić i podjął te decyzję już dawno. I nie mógł jej zmienić. Rose zasługiwała na to, by móc dokonać wyboru. I musiał jej to umożliwić.  
>Nawet gdyby potem został tutaj - bez niej.<br>_Szlag, miał nadzieję, że tak nie będzie._  
>Zresztą, miał świadomość, że wszystko prędzej czy później się wyda – a wtedy lepiej, by dowiedziała się od niego, niż od kogoś obcego, prawda? Wiedział doskonale, że Owen swoim zwyczajem węszy wokół tej kwestii, że wyniki Russela ciągle nie dają mu spokoju. Gdyby domyślił się prawdy…<br>Wolał nie wyobrażać sobie sposobu, w jaki przekazałby jej te informacje.  
>Wsiadł do windy i postanowił, że najpierw pojedzie do siebie. Mógł spróbować rozrysować, co wymyślił i wytłumaczyć jej to potem na schemacie.<br>To był dobry sposób na uporządkowanie całej wiedzy. Im szybciej oboje będą mieli to za sobą, tym lepiej.  
>Wpadł jak burza do swojej piwnicy, załapał pierwszy z brzegu arkusz i naszkicował granice pomiędzy wymiarami, a później schemat Działa i sposób podłączenia dekalibratora.<br>I przykładową projekcję.  
>Tylko iluzja. Żadnego dotyku.<br>_Jak dobrze, że Tamten nie będzie mógł jej dotknąć._  
>Kreślił gorączkowo i obliczał współrzędne, a przed oczami miał uśmiech Rose i nieprzeniknioną twarz Tamtego.<br>_Ze mną zawsze jest wszystko w porządku._  
>TARDIS, wir czasu, planeta za planetą. Mijane w locie asteroidy, narodziny kolejnych gwiazd i cudowna cisza, daleko, w kosmosie.<br>_I tylko gdzieś w środku – chrzaniona samotność, z którą tak ciężko jest sobie poradzić._  
>Znieruchomiał, z ołówkiem uniesionym ponad kartką, bo nagle uderzyła go myśl, że - po raz pierwszy odkąd się tu znalazł – jest mu po prostu żal Doktora.<br>Był jak on, prawda? Rozumiał, jak boli utrata Rose. I zdawał sobie też sprawę, że w jego sytuacji chciałby… Chciałby tylko wiedzieć, że postąpił słusznie. Że – jakkolwiek bzdurnie i wzniośle by to nie brzmiało – jego poświęcenie nie poszło na marne.  
>Zupełnie jakby świadomość, że ona jest szczęśliwa, mogła przynieść mu ulgę. Gorzką, to prawda – ale jednak ulgę.<br>_No proszę._  
>Teraz okazało się, że ślęczał nad tą kartką i trząsł się ze strachu nie tylko dla siebie i Rose – ale też, poniekąd, dla Tamtego.<br>Co za ironia!  
>Pierwszy raz od momentu swojego powstania potrafił przyznać otwarcie, że jest mu wdzięczny. I w niejasny sposób czuł, że to jedyna metoda, by mu się jakoś zrewanżować. Tym bardziej, że nienawidził mieć długów.<br>Wprawdzie przez ułamek sekundy bał się, że Doktor, kiedy już zacznie rozmawiać z Rose, powie jej prawdę o Donnie, ale potem omal nie roześmiał się na tę myśl.  
><em>Doktor był jak on sam.<em>  
>Jemu wystarczyłaby świadomość, że wszystko jest w porządku, że ona ma swoje dobre życie, dokładnie tak jak tego pragnął – i natychmiast wymyśliłby zgrabne kłamstewko o wizycie u matki czy na pchlim targu na odległej asteroidzie. Zrobiłby wszystko, byle tylko logicznie wyjaśnić nieobecność Donny. Łgałby bez zmrużenia oka.<br>Dlatego był pewny, że – kiedy już dojdzie do spotkania - Tamten zrobi to samo.  
>Westchnął i zapisał na arkuszu ostatnie cyfry, a potem zwinął go w rulon i wcisnął pod pachę.<br>Sprawdził, czy na pewno ma w kieszeni telefon i klucze, i wyszedł na korytarz. Zamknął starannie drzwi, odwrócił się szybko – i stanął twarzą w twarz z Rose.  
>- Tu jesteś! – zawołała ze śmiechem, obejmując go mocno i przytulając policzek do jego piersi. – Nie słyszałeś telefonu?<br>- N-nie – zająknął się i znieruchomiał, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała.  
>Cholera, był pochłonięty szkicem i własnym strachem; nawet nie zanotował faktu, że komórka dzwoniła.<br>- Próbowałam się dobić na domowy, ale jak tam nie odbierałeś, pomyślałam że zaspałeś i trzeba po ciebie jechać. Dobrze że najpierw przyszłam... – Podniosła głowę, spojrzała mu w twarz i spoważniała momentalnie. – John, co się stało?  
>Przełknął ślinę, czując że z nerwów zaschło mu w ustach.<br>- Źle się czujesz? – spytała ze strachem i wyciągnęła rękę, jakby chciała dotknąć jego policzka.  
>Odsunął się instynktownie, więc cofnęła się o krok i dumnie uniosła głowę.<br>- Nic mi nie jest – zapewnił, z trudem poznając własny głos. – Tylko… Muszę... Musimy porozmawiać.  
>Zabrzmiało to jak cytat z tanich amerykańskich telenowel, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.<br>Patrzyła na niego dziwnie, marszcząc brwi i przygryzając wargi. A potem twarz jej złagodniała.  
>- Wiem – powiedziała w końcu bardzo cicho.<br>- Wiesz? – Ze zdumienia omal nie upuścił szkicu.  
>- Uhm. Od wczoraj jesteś jakiś… inny. I nie wiedziałam jak pytać, żeby… żebyś… No wiesz.<br>A więc jednak nie miała pojęcia, o co naprawdę chodzi. Odetchnął głęboko, próbując wszystko sobie poukładać.  
>- Muszę… ci wyjaśnić… Zanim pójdziemy… Zanim… zaczniemy - męczył się, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Bo… Och, chodź ze mną! – Złapał ją gwałtownie za rękę i pociągnął za sobą korytarzem, aż do drzwi za którymi stało Działo. Odbezpieczając wejście swoją kartą, z całej siły ściskał pod pachą szkic. Wpuścił ją do środka i stanął naprzeciwko niej; dopiero wtedy zobaczył strach w jej oczach.<br>Objęła się ramionami i nagle dotarło do niego, że w pomieszczeniu jest chłodniej, niż w innych salach Instytutu. Podszedł bliżej, zdjął marynarkę i narzucił jej na ramiona. Nie poruszyła się. Wciąż patrzyła na niego wyczekująco; w niezliczonych lustrach, ustawionych w kręgu dookoła nich, widział wyraźnie odbicia ich obojga.  
>Słyszał tylko, jak puls głucho dudni mu w uszach i wiedział, że Rose trzęsie się z zimna i z nerwów.<br>Szlag, tak chciał mieć to za sobą, a nie miał pojęcia, od czego zacząć.  
>- Russel… - wyjąkał w końcu. – Ten jego wypadek to nie był zbieg okoliczności. I nie chodziło tylko o Leprewa i odczynniki.<br>- To znaczy?  
>- Bezpośrednią przyczyną wybuchu był dekalibrator – wyrzucił z siebie z trudem. – Dekalibrator międzywymiarowy.<br>- Ale…  
>- Zareagował, bo Russel znalazł się w jednej linii z Działem – wpadł jej w słowo. - W sumie tylko odległość między piętrami uratowała mu życie. Dlatego wiem, że gdyby odpowiednio skumulować energię…<br>- John? Co ty mówisz, ja… - Umilkła i spojrzała na niego bezradnie.  
>Westchnął i spróbował ponownie.<br>- Pamiętasz, jak byliśmy tu pierwszy raz? – zapytał szybko. – Wtedy… Wtedy coś poczułem. Ludzie tego nie potrafią, ale… Ale ja wiem, kiedy coś łączącego różne wymiary działa prawidłowo. I kiedy można to naprawić.  
>W jej oczach pojawił błysk zrozumienia, ale nie odezwała się tym razem. Czekała.<br>- Nie… Nie mogłem ci wtedy powiedzieć. – Dotarło do niego, że w głosie ma jakąś błagalną nutę i odchrząknął głośno, nagle zmieszany. – Nie mogłem, bo… Bo nie miałem pewności. I nie wiedziałem jeszcze, jak to naprawić.  
>- A teraz? – spytała szeptem.<br>- Teraz… Wczoraj przechodziłem obok z dekalibratorem, chciałem zanieść go do sali teleportacyjnej. I wtedy Działo się uaktywniło.  
>Okryła się mocniej jego marynarką i skuliła ramiona. Wydawała się taka… taka mała i biedna, że po prostu nie mógł tego ścierpieć. Miał ochotę podejść zupełnie blisko, przytulić ją i powiedzieć, że to wszystko jest nieważne, ale nie miał odwagi tego zrobić. Za bardzo się bał, że ona się odsunie – a z tym chyba by sobie nie poradził.<br>- To znaczy – podjął sucho – że w połączeniu z dekalibratorem można je odbudować. Działo.  
>Patrzyła na niego bez słowa. Pomyślał, że chyba jednak nie wszystko rozumie, więc rozłożył na posadzce rozrysowany przez siebie schemat, ukucnął nad nim i zaczął tłumaczyć jej krok po kroku swoje obliczenia. Ciągle milcząc, uklękła obok niego i wpatrywała się w plątaninę kresek i rzędy cyfr, prawie nie mrugając. Starał się nad sobą panować, ale na koniec nie mógł już powstrzymać słowotoku.<br>- I wtedy granica między rzeczywistościami ulegnie chwilowemu załamaniu pod kątem stu osiemdziesięciu stopni, czyli dokładnie tylu, ile nam potrzeba, by hologram mógł zostać wysłany z częstotliwością do stu nanometrów na sekundę. To bezpieczne, można potem wrócić bez żadnych konsekwencji i nawet nie wykazywać pozostałości Pustki. Energii wystarcza na około dwie minuty, zupełnie jak… To tak jak mówiłaś, pamiętasz? Dekalibrator działa jak suszarka do włosów. Ale suszarki są małe i dlatego tym razem nie skaczesz ty cała, tylko twoja projekcja. To niedużo, ale nic lepszego tutaj nie mam. Więc jeśli chcesz, to mogę…  
>- John…?<br>- Tak? – spytał natychmiast, uparcie wpatrując się w obliczenia.  
>- Co ty…<br>- Nie rozumiesz? – Zebrał się w sobie, oderwał wreszcie wzrok od arkusza i spojrzał jej w twarz. – Możesz się z nim zobaczyć. Jeśli chcesz.  
>Potrząsnęła głową, wpatrując się w niego w milczeniu. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że ma w oczach łzy.<br>- Nie musiałeś mi tego mówić – wyjąkała cicho.  
>- Cóż… – zawiesił głos, starając się, by zabrzmiało to spokojnie. – Obiecałem ci przecież, że nigdy cię nie okłamię.<br>Skinęła głową i zobaczył, że kilka łez spłynęło jej po policzkach. Szybko wytarła je wierzchem dłoni i rozejrzała się niepewnie po sali, mrugając gęsto.  
>Miał teraz pewność, że zaraz każe mu wszystko przygotować, że nie będzie się wahała ani chwili. Skoro aż tak ją wzruszała sama perspektywa spotkania z Tamtym, nie pozostawało mu nic innego jak starać się zachować twarz.<br>- Po prostu… Pomyślałem, że może chcesz mu jeszcze coś powiedzieć. – Miał ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, bo przy ostatnim słowie jednak lekko drgnął mu głos.  
>Wciąż milczała, więc odruchowo potarł kark w geście zakłopotania.<br>- Więc… Jeśli chcesz – spróbował jeszcze raz – to mogę…  
>- Nie chcę – powiedziała stanowczo w tej samej chwili.<br>- Co…? - Bał się, tak strasznie się bał, że się przesłyszał.  
>- Nie muszę mu nic mówić – powtórzyła głośniej i pogłaskała go po ramieniu, a potem szybko wstała z podłogi i wyciągnęła do niego ręce.<br>Podniósł się powoli, czując się trochę jak we śnie. Stał bez ruchu naprzeciwko niej, trzymając jej dłonie w swoich i widział, jak bardzo błyszczą jej oczy.  
>- Nie muszę tam skakać – wyjaśniła po prostu, chyba dlatego, że cały czas nie był w stanie wydobyć z siebie głosu. – Przecież ci powiedziałam, że już nie szukam. Znalazłam.<br>Pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się, nie odrywając od niej wzroku.  
>- John? – Przysunęła się bliżej i pieszczotliwym gestem wygładziła mu koszulę na piersi. Marynarka spadła na podłogę. – Nigdzie się nie wybieram, jasne?<br>Objął ją mocno.  
>- Poza tym – dorzuciła po chwili, starannie poprawiając mu kołnierzyk i przyglądając się krytycznie dwóm rozpiętym guzikom pod szyją – po co niby miałabym to robić? Przecież on ma Donnę. Wiesz, dwa genialne umysły, tam nie ma miejsca dla kogoś trzeciego. – Podniosła głowę. – I ona pewnie jest szczę…<br>Czuł się tak, jakby właśnie zaliczył gwałtowny cios w splot słoneczny. Urwała w połowie zdania, a on już wiedział, że nie zdoła niczego przed nią ukryć. Że pewnie w ciągu tych kilku dni poznała go lepiej, niż podróżując z nim przez dwa lata. A może to on sam po prostu pozwolił sobie na znacznie więcej i totalnie się przed nią odkrył?  
><em>Nieważne.<em>  
>Wystarczyło, że nie zdołał w porę się pozbierać, przybrać odpowiedniej maski. Zareagował o ułamek sekundy za późno - i nikt by teraz nie uwierzył, że wszystko z nim w porządku.<br>A już na pewno nie ona.  
>Zesztywniała momentalnie i odsunęła się, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem. A potem zobaczył wyraźnie, jak to niedowierzanie zmienia się w złość.<br>- Powiedz mi – zażądała twardo, kompletnie obcym głosem. – Co się stało z Donną?


	34. Chapter 34

34.

Nie miała bladego pojęcia, jakim cudem udało jej się przetrwać ten dzień. Kiedy wreszcie skończyła entą wersję przemówienia dla ojca, dochodziła trzecia. Czepiał się dziś dosłownie każdego słowa, a ona – mając na względzie sytuację z Amerykanami i coraz bardziej niepokojące wieści z Edynburga – nie śmiała się z nim spierać.  
>Poleciał do Szkocji w okolicach południa. Wydawało jej się, że wprowadzone dziś w życie wycofanie wojsk, zapewnienia o teleskopie i w pełni szkocka obsada w tamtejszym oddziale Torchwood powinny wystarczyć, by wreszcie zakończyć całe zamieszanie raz na zawsze. Ale – sądząc z tonu maili – wcale tak się nie działo.<br>Zdążyła wyskoczyć na szybki lunch i zadzwonić do Johna, ale nie odebrał komórki. Postanowiła dać mu jeszcze trochę czasu. Nawet jeśli zaspał, nic takiego się przecież nie stało.  
><em>Najwyżej zawiadomi mamę, że trochę się spóźnią.<em>  
>Uśmiechnęła się do siebie.<br>Jackie powinna być już przyzwyczajona.  
><em>No tak, ale tym razem był jeszcze Tony…<em>  
>Naprawdę nie chciała, by Mały się rozczarował.<br>Prędko wyszła z barku i pojechała z powrotem do biura. W skrzynce czekał mail, w którym ojciec ostatecznie akceptował ostatnią wersję skryptu i dodatkowo zawiadamiał, że pertraktacje i tak przełożono właśnie na jutro, bo MacDonald się nie pojawił.  
>Omal nie zazgrzytała zębami.<br>Trochę zbyt gwałtownie zamknęła laptopa, a potem ponownie wystukała na klawiaturze numer Johna.  
>Wciąż nie odbierał.<br>Dochodziła czwarta, a on po prostu nie dawał znaku życia.  
>Dla pewności zadzwoniła jeszcze na telefon domowy – co jak co, ale jego dzwonek obudziłby umarłego. Kiedy i tam nie doczekała się odzewu, zebrała swoje rzeczy i, próbując nie dopuszczać do siebie czarnych scenariuszy, postanowiła osobiście wyciągnąć go z łóżka.<br>Chociaż tak właściwie to powinni w nim zostać. Razem.  
><em>Szlag, gdyby nie obietnica złożona Tony'emu…<em>  
>Potrząsnęła głową i szybko zjechała windą na parter.<br>- O, Tyler! – usłyszała nagle, kiedy prawie biegiem mijała filar, na którym widniał plan całego Instytutu. – No proszę, szukasz swojego kochasia?  
>Zatrzymała się w pół kroku i obejrzała mimowolnie. Sofia, oparta o gigantyczną donicę z olbrzymim fikusem, przyglądała jej się pogardliwie, mrużąc oczy.<br>- Miał cię dość, że się tak zaszył w tej swojej piwnicy? – poinformowała się po chwili. – Jak go przed chwilą mijałam, wyglądało na to, że się wyjątkowo spieszy, żeby od ciebie uciec.  
>- Zdaje się, że zainteresowanie naszym życiem prywatnym nie zostało ujęte w zakresie twoich obowiązków – oznajmiła spokojnie i zawróciła, nie dbając o to, co pomyśli sobie ta krowa.<br>Zadziwiające, jak szybko przestała przejmować się jej opinią. John miał rację – szkoda było na to czasu. I tak nie miała wpływu na to, co sądzą inni. Poza tym – wystarczyła jej świadomość, że on stoi za nią murem. Reszta była nieważna.  
><em>Tylko ciekawe, co się teraz działo?<em>  
>Błyskawicznie wróciła do windy, porządnie zaniepokojona. A więc jednak już przyjechał! Przyjechał i nie przyszedł się z nią przywitać, tylko ruszył prosto do swojej piwnicy.<br>Wysiadła w podziemiach, prawie biegiem minęła archiwa i pomieszczenie z Działem Międzywymiarowym – i zobaczyła go na końcu korytarza. Zamykał właśnie drzwi na klucz, ściskając pod pachą jakiś rulon.  
>Omal się nie roześmiała, kiedy dotarło do niej, że jednak założył garnitur. <em>Garnitur Tamtego.<em>  
>Szkoda, że w ubiegłą sobotę nie pomyślała, by kupić mu własny.<br>_Ale to nic, jeszcze zdąży._  
>Zmarszczyła z niedowierzaniem brwi, kiedy dotarło do niej, że ma też na sobie bordową koszulę i czerwone trampki.<br>_Naprawdę, trzeba być nim, żeby tak wyglądać w tym zabójczym zestawie._  
>Stłumiła śmiech i szybko ruszyła naprzód.<br>Akurat się odwrócił, kiedy do niego dotarła. Bez słowa objęła go mocno, wciskając nos w koszulę na jego piersi. Chciała, żeby ją przytulił, miała pewność, że to zrobi – ale on tylko stał bez ruchu, z rękami sztywno opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała.  
>W innych okolicznościach pewnie od razu by go za to choćby żartobliwie wyzwała, ale teraz miał w oczach coś takiego, że zwyczajnie nie potrafiła tego zrobić.<br>Kiedy poprosiła o wyjaśnienia, jąkał się dłuższą chwilę, jakby na próżno szukał odpowiednich słów, a potem po prostu złapał ją gwałtownie za rękę – jak dawniej, jeszcze w TARDIS, kiedy wyjątkowo mu się gdzieś spieszyło – i pociągnął za sobą.  
>Gdy okazało się, że stoją pod pomieszczeniem, w którym znajduje się Działo, serce podeszło jej do gardła. Zbyt dobrze pamiętała ostatnią rozmowę, jaką tutaj odbyli i wiedziała, że po prostu nie zniesie powtórki z rozrywki.<br>Weszli do środka. Dygotała z zimna i z nerwów, nawet kiedy okrył ją swoją marynarką. W innych okolicznościach ten gest pewnie kompletnie by ją rozbroił – teraz po prostu patrzyła na niego i z trudem powstrzymywała się od szczękania zębami.  
>On też był zdenerwowany, wiedziała o tym doskonale. Tak bardzo, że na początku zwyczajnie nie rozumiała, co próbuje jej powiedzieć.<br>A potem, z gwałtownego słowotoku, przerywanego nerwowymi gestami, z plątaniny kresek i obliczeń zamieszczonych na arkuszu papieru, z gąszczu naukowych określeń, powoli wyciągnęła esensję.  
><em>Mogła znowu znaleźć Doktora.<em>  
>Mogła jeszcze raz go zobaczyć i powiedzieć mu wszystko, czego do tej pory nie zdążyła albo nie potrafiła powiedzieć. Zjawić się w TARDIS jako projekcja samej siebie i tak po prostu stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz.<br>_A potem wrócić._  
>Tyle tylko, że dla niej to był już zamknięty rozdział. Ważny, to prawda. Ale zamknięty. Zresztą, cały czas miała świadomość, że czułaby się tam - nawet przez tych kilka chwil – jak przysłowiowe piąte koło u wozu.<br>Bo przecież Tamten miał Donnę. Polubiła ją bardzo i dobrze było mieć świadomość, że ci dwoje podróżowali teraz razem.  
>W tych nielicznych momentach, kiedy miała w ogóle czas o nich pomyśleć, lubiła wyobrażać sobie jak odwiedzają kolejne planety i przeżywają nowe przygody – oboje jednakowo genialni, wyjątkowo zgrany duet.<br>Tak, nowa towarzyszka pasowała do niego dziś dużo bardziej, niż ona kiedyś. Była wystarczająco silna i miała na niego dobry wpływ.  
>A poza tym – choć Rose z trudem się do tego przyznawała – fakt, że Donna może być genialna, może czuć się wyjątkowa, że żyje i z tak bliska ogląda gwiazdy – był jak zadośćuczynienie.<br>Jak rekompensata dla niej samej – za to, że kiedyś, w alternatywnym świecie, musiała podjąć taką a nie inną decyzję.  
><em>Za to, że ją poświęciła. Że ją zabiła.<em>  
>Jakkolwiek by to nie brzmiało – miała przynajmniej pewność, że to wszystko było po coś. Że to była słuszna decyzja.<br>Tym bardziej, że Doktor dzięki temu nie siedział samotnie w pustej TARDIS tuż po tym, jak dał jej normalne życie, którego zawsze dla niej chciał.  
><em>Tak.<em>  
>Właśnie z tych wszystkich powodów wystarczała jej teraz sama świadomość, że mogłaby go zobaczyć.<br>I że John chciał jej to ułatwić.  
><em>Możesz skoczyć. Jeśli chcesz.<em>  
>Tak powiedział.<br>Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że zrobił jeszcze jedną rzecz, której Doktor właściwie nigdy do końca nie potrafiłby zrobić – i poczuła że zaraz się rozpłacze.  
>Dał jej wybór.<br>I to nie pierwszy raz.  
><em>Mam tylko jedno życie i mógłbym spędzić je z tobą. Jeśli chcesz.<em>  
>Od początku jej go dawał.<br>Cholera, widziała przecież jak się bał – i wtedy, i teraz. Bał się że Tamten zawsze będzie pierwszy. Że będzie ważniejszy od niego.  
>A mimo to powiedział jej prawdę. Niczego przed nią nie ukrywał, dokładnie tak, jak obiecał. I nie decydował za nią.<br>Szlag, jednak się rozbeczała.  
>Przecież wcale nie chciała skakać!<br>Szybko wytarła policzki wierzchem dłoni, wstała, i wyciągnęła do niego ręce zmuszając, żeby podniósł się z podłogi. Patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem i przestrachem jednocześnie, a ona mogła tylko przysunąć się bliżej i nieskładnie powtarzać, że nie musi już szukać. Że znalazła. Objął ją mocno i wiedziała, że dopiero teraz jej uwierzył.  
><em>Zabawne<em>. Była go taka pewna – a on przez cały ten czas nie był pewny jej. Dopiero teraz zaczął.  
>Pieszczotliwie wygładziła mu koszulę na piersi i dotknęła dwóch rozpiętych guzików pod szyją.<br>- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, jasne? – powtórzyła, żeby nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Matka miała rację, mężczyznom najlepiej było mówić wszystko otwartym tekstem. - Po co niby miałabym to robić? Przecież on ma Donnę. Wiesz, dwa genialne umysły, tam nie ma miejsca dla kogoś trzeciego. – Podniosła głowę. – I ona pewnie jest szczę…  
>Urwała, bo w tym momencie zobaczyła wyraz jego oczu i nagle zabrakło jej tchu.<br>Odsunęła się instynktownie, przyglądając mu się z niedowierzaniem.  
>Ślepy by odgadł, że jednak coś przed nią ukrywa. Pobladł i zacisnął dłonie w pięści, a potem zamrugał szybko i wbił wzrok w podłogę.<br>- Powiedz mi – zażądała, próbując zajrzeć mu w twarz – co się stało z Donną?  
>Milczał przez dłuższą chwilę, rozglądając się gorączkowo na boki, jakby szukał drogi ucieczki.<br>- Co jej zrobiłeś? – Podniosła głos, ledwo nad sobą panując.  
>Wzdrygnął się, jakby go uderzyła, a potem zagryzł wargi i spojrzał na nią z góry, zakładając ręce na piersi.<br>- Zabrał jej wszystkie wspomnienia, o sobie i o tym co przeżyli – odezwał się wreszcie. – Musiał to zrobić.  
>- Jak to… zabrał?<br>- Nigdy wcześniej nie było połączenia Człowiek – Pan Czasu, pamiętasz? Nie przeżyłaby tego.  
>- Ale… - zająknęła się i pokręciła głową. – Ale ty żyjesz.<br>- Ja owszem. Ludzie tego nie potrafią – Mówił bardzo cicho; mimo to doskonale wyczuwała napięcie w jego głosie.  
>Patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem i nagle dotarło do niej, że się cofa, oddalając się od niego małymi krokami. Zatrzymała się dopiero pod jednym z luster. Podszedł bliżej i pochylił się nad nią.<br>- Rose…  
>- Nie dotykaj mnie – odpowiedziała natychmiast, kuląc się mimowolnie. – Pozwoliłeś… Pozwoliłeś, żeby zapomniała kim była? Czego dokonała?<br>- To nie… - Urwał i szybko odwrócił głowę. – Zrozum – odezwał się po dłuższej chwili. – Żaden człowiek nie jest w stanie znieść całej wiedzy Panów Czasu. Ludzki umysł od tego po prostu spłonie.  
>- Nie mów mi, że…<br>– Gdyby to trwało, Donna by umarła, rozumiesz? - Przysunął się bliżej i dotknął lekko jej ramienia. – Chyba nie chciałabyś…  
>- Wolałaby umrzeć! – zawołała, odpychając go gwałtownie. – Słyszysz? Poznałam ją! Wolałaby umrzeć niż stracić to wszystko!<br>- Przestań! Nie rozumiesz, że dzięki temu jest bezpieczna? Że może być szczęśliwa?  
>- Skąd możesz wiedzieć, co komu daje szczęście? Co ci daje prawo…<br>- Rose…  
>- Jak mogłeś? Była wyjątkowa, a ty jej to zabrałeś i nawet nie zapytałeś!<br>- Proszę, uspokój…  
>- Po prostu zdecydowałeś za nią, jak zawsze!<br>- To nie ja! – wybuchnął, zaciskając pięści. – Nie ja, do cholery!  
>Pokręciła tylko głową, nie odrywając od niego wzroku.<br>Był jak Doktor. Stał przed nią teraz w lekkim rozkroku, z ramionami założonymi na piersi.  
>W garniturze i czerwonych trampkach, ze ściągniętą twarzą, z kompletnie obcym, niemal nieobecnym spojrzeniem, nie miał w sobie nic z jej Johna.<br>- Okłamałeś mnie wtedy, w nocy – wymamrotała, za wszelką cenę próbując się nie rozpłakać. – Pytałam o nią, a ty mnie okłamałeś.  
>- Rose…<br>- Nie! – zawołała, cofając się znowu. - Obiecałeś, że nigdy tego nie zrobisz, a jednak…  
>- Musiałem. Byłaś w takim stanie, że nie mogłem… Chciałem ci oszczędzić…<br>- Daruj sobie! Kiedy do ciebie dotrze, że nie możesz decydować za innych?  
>- Myślisz że mi jest łatwo? – wybuchnął na nowo. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby chciał nią potrząsnąć. – Myślisz, że mógłbym patrzeć jak ona się spala? Przecież ja też… Dla mnie też…<br>- Daruj sobie – powtórzyła ciszej. – To już i tak nie ma znaczenia.  
>- Ja… Co? - W jego głosie nagle pojawił się przestrach. – Co ty…<br>Odetchnęła głęboko i – wściekła na siebie – otarła gwałtownie łzy z twarzy.  
>- Powiedz mi tylko jedno – szepnęła, za wszelką cenę próbując się opanować. – Na jego miejscu… Zrobiłbyś to samo, prawda?<br>Podniósł gwałtownie głowę i otworzył usta, a potem zamknął je z powrotem i zawahał się wyraźnie.  
>To jej wystarczyło. Odwróciła się powoli, wyminęła go, stojącego bez ruchu między lustrami, i ruszyła w stronę drzwi.<br>- Rose! – Dogonił ją natychmiast i zagrodził jej drogę. – Posłuchaj, ja…  
>- Nie, to ty posłuchaj – przerwała mu ostro. – To nie ma sensu. Jesteś jak on. Myślałam…<br>- Nie jestem!  
>- Obiecywałeś, że będziesz szczery! Że nie będziesz udawał!<br>- Ja… - Urwał i spojrzał na nią bezradnie.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko, bo nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że cały czas płacze. Chyba do reszty się rozmazała, ale szczerze mówiąc, miała to gdzieś. Czuła się potwornie zmęczona i dziwnie pusta w środku.<br>- Chcę, żebyś się wyprowadził – zażądała cicho.  
>- Proszę cię…<br>- Nie, to ja cię proszę. To ostatni moment, kiedy jeszcze dam radę się z tego pozbierać. – Zagryzła wargi, szukając właściwych słów. - Jeszcze nie zabrnęliśmy za daleko, więc…  
>- Rose…<br>- Nie chcę przerabiać tego drugi raz, rozumiesz? Nie chcę żebyś ukrywał przede mną ważne rzeczy. Nie chcę, żebyś za mnie decydował, co jest dla mnie najlepsze.  
>Patrzył na nią bez słowa. Wreszcie wyciągnął ręce, złapał ją za ramiona i zmusił, żeby odwróciła się w jego stronę.<br>- Potrzebuję cię – powiedział powoli, pochylając się nad nią.  
>Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy.<br>- Nie potrzebujesz. – Nabrała powietrza w płuca. – Świetnie sobie radzisz beze mnie.  
>- Rose…<br>Nie dokończył, bo dzwonek jej telefonu odbił się nagle echem od kamiennych ścian piwnicy.  
>Wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, wyjęła komórkę z kieszeni i spojrzała na wyświetlacz.<br>_Matka._  
>Cholera, zupełnie zapomniała, że wszyscy tam na nich czekają. I najchętniej nie odbierałaby w ogóle, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że tym razem Jackie nie odpuści i będzie dzwonić do upadłego. Wiedziała, że są w pracy, że w niczym im nie przeszkodzi.<br>Odetchnęła głęboko. _Trudno_. Najwyżej powie że się przeziębiła i dlatego zmienił jej się głos.  
>- Halo?<br>- Rose? – W słuchawce zabrzmiał pełen wyczekiwania głosik brata. Drgnęła zaskoczona i zobaczyła, że John obserwuje ją uważnie.  
>- Cześć, Tony – powiedziała, starając się, by jej słowa brzmiały normalnie. – Co tam?<br>- Idziecie już? Mama mówi, że już jest ta godzina, kiedy macie być, a was nie ma.  
>Zawahała się i zerknęła szybko na Johna. Zagryzł wargi i nerwowo uderzał stopą o kamienną podłogę.<br>- Już idziemy – mruknęła cicho. – Poczekaj jeszcze chwilkę, dobrze?  
>- Ile?<br>- Pół godziny – wyjaśniła, a potem uświadomiła sobie, że Małemu i tak pewnie nic to nie mówi. – To niedługo – dorzuciła szybko.  
>- To dobrze – paplał, wyraźnie uspokojony. – Bo ja mam nowy samolocik, wiesz? Muszę pokazać Doktorowi.<br>- Uhm.  
>- Obiecał, że zrobi silniczek – przypomniał sobie. – Taki nowy.<br>- Wiem, pamiętam.  
>- Ale on na pewno przyjdzie? – upewnił się. – Bo ja czekam.<br>- Tak. – Spojrzała przelotnie na Johna. Podniósł głowę i przysłuchiwał się im z uwagą. – Doktor na pewno przyjdzie.  
>- To dalej – przynaglił Tony. – Bo jestem głodny.<br>- OK.  
>Usłyszała w słuchawce dźwięk sygnału – zdumiona, odruchowo spojrzała na wyświetlacz, a potem szybko schowała telefon do kieszeni. Podniosła głowę i zobaczyła, że John patrzy na nią wyczekująco.<br>- Pójdziemy tam, jak ustaliliśmy – powiedziała powoli. – Nie mogę zawieść Tony'ego. Obiecałam mu.  
>- Rozumiem – zgodził się szybko. – A potem poroz…<br>- Potem się wyprowadzisz – powtórzyła twardo. – Jeszcze dziś.


	35. Chapter 35

35.

Miał naprawdę serdecznie dosyć i marzył tylko o tym, żeby ten dzień się wreszcie skończył. Był nieludzko zmęczony, a na dodatek nie mógł pozbyć się idiotycznego wrażenia, że umknęło mu coś istotnego, że tamci są cały czas o krok przed nim.  
>Nie wierzył w przeczucia – od tego była Jackie. Ale coraz częściej dopadała go świadomość, że jednak nie radzi sobie z przywództwem tak dobrze, jakby sobie tego życzył. Notka z Pałacu Buckingham, datowana na wczesny ranek, była tego najlepszym dowodem. Prezydent Harriet Jones domagała się konkretów, a on miał niejasne wrażenie, że na dobre traci kontrolę. Nienawidził tego uczucia.<br>Tym bardziej, że potem było już tylko gorzej.  
>Najpierw, z samego rana Amerykanie podnieśli mu ciśnienie swoją totalną głupotą i musiał nieźle się nagimnastykować, by w ramach projektu mogli działać wyłącznie jego ludzie. Potem nieśmiałe przebąkiwania szkockiej załogi z Edynburga – sugestie, by nie wycofywał jednak oddziałów – dodatkowo wyprowadziły go z równowagi. I martwił się o Suzie! Wyraźnie nie wytrzymywała presji, choć przecież uzgodnili wspólnie, że wojsko nie będzie potrzebne. Dzwoniła godzinę temu, by zdać mu relację na bieżąco i pierwszy raz odkąd ją znał, słyszał w jej głosie strach. A na zakończenie tego cudownego dnia MacDonald po prostu się nie przyszedł na spotkanie, na którym Torchwood miało wreszcie pokazać mu gotowe części teleskopu. I mimo, że wywiad stawał na głowie, do tej pory nie udało się ustalić miejsca jego pobytu.<br>_Cóż, tym samym właściwie przypieczętował swój los._  
>A teraz na dodatek Rose i Noble spóźniali się na ten pieprzony obiad, podczas gdy JEMU Jackie suszyła głowę już od wczoraj, by był punktualnie.<br>Szlag, naprawdę wolałby zająć się czymś pożytecznym, nawet pomimo faktu, że umierał z głodu! Mógłby przecież zjeść coś naprędce na mieście i poświęcić ten czas tym, którym był naprawdę potrzebny. Sprawom ważniejszym, niż rodzinna uczta.  
>Tym bardziej, że wtedy istniałby jeden niewątpliwy plus całej sytuacji – nie musiałby oglądać tego…<br>_Tego nieodpowiedzialnego, nieuważnego, totalnie zakręconego kosmity!_  
>Może i facet miał ponadprzeciętny iloraz inteligencji, ale na chwilę obecną niespecjalnie się nim popisywał. Tylko idiota mógł tak pokpić sprawę. Zagrozić życiu i zdrowiu jego ludzi, omal nie wysadzić w powietrze Instytutu. Proszę, oto do czego potrafi doprowadzić człowieka buta i przekonanie o własnym geniuszu. Oto co się dzieje, kiedy nie wykonuje się należycie i dokładnie poleceń przełożonego.<br>A Rose wcale nie była lepsza! Znów stała się z dnia na dzień rozkojarzona i niedbała. Na przykład dziś - przemówienie, które zwykle konsultowali w mgnieniu oka, odsyłał do poprawek co najmniej pięć razy.  
>Miał nadzieję, że jego wyjazd do Argentyny pomoże im obojgu jakoś się poukładać i uświadomić sobie, że czasem mogą bez siebie żyć. I że nareszcie będzie trochę spokoju.<br>_Nic z tego._  
>Kiedy przed chwilą wpadł zdyszany do holu, Jackie już od progu oznajmiła mu, że ma pomysł. Pomysł polegał na tym, by John i Rose pojechali razem.<br>Powiedziała to takim tonem, że pozostało mu tylko zgrzytać zębami. Proszę bardzo, niech im będzie! Wolał już zgodzić się dla świętego spokoju, niż tygodniami wysłuchiwać potem rzewnego biadolenia.  
>Po namyśle nawet doszedł do wniosku, że może to wcale nie jest takie złe wyjście. Przynajmniej na parę dni zejdą mu z oczu i przestaną go drażnić.<br>_Oby._  
>Wyszłoby to na zdrowie i im i całemu Instytutowi.<br>Usłyszał z kuchni wołanie żony i niechętnie poszedł po miskę z sałatą.  
><em>Kwadrans po czwartej i oczywiście ani śladu gości.<em>  
>Z hukiem postawił naczynie na stole i usiadł, zakładając ręce na piersi.<br>_Dobrze że jutro wylatują._  
>Siedział przez chwilę bez ruchu, a następnie uświadomił sobie nagle, że wcale nie tak dobrze. Kiedy Rose tkwiła w marazmie całymi miesiącami, robił wszystko by zmusić ją do działania. A potem, gdy – dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował – poczuła, że ma przed sobą jakiś cel, pogodził się z myślą, że któregoś dnia odejdzie do Tamtego. Wydawało mu się nawet, że jest na to gotowy i że postępuje słusznie.<br>Wiedział po prostu, że może ją stracić. I akceptował to, jeśli dzięki temu miałaby być szczęśliwa.  
>Jednak w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że zamiast tego zyska pseudozięcia.<br>Co za chora sytuacja!  
>Tym bardziej, że to był przecież ten sam kosmita, przed którym kiedyś musiał zgiąć kark. Ten sam, a jednak – jak się okazało - mniej genialny, mniej… przydatny.<br>I startował z łapami do JEGO córki.  
>Wcale mu się to nie podobało.<br>Niby wiedział, że taka jest naturalna kolej rzeczy, niby kiedyś właśnie tego sobie życzył – choć niekoniecznie w tym wydaniu - ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że musiał od razu szaleć ze szczęścia, jak Jackie. Tym bardziej jeśli od paru dni obserwował, że Rose czasami znów jest jakaś… smutna.  
><em>Diabli wiedzą, co za atrakcje ten tutaj mógł jej jeszcze zgotować.<em>  
>- Doktor już jest?<br>Wzdrygnął się i obejrzał przez ramię, wpatrując się w drzwi salonu.  
>Tony stał w progi i przyglądał mu się wyczekująco.<br>- Nie – odburknął odruchowo, czując że jeszcze chwila i eksploduje. – Co wy z tym…  
>- Musi mi zrobić silnik, wiesz? Obiecał.<br>- Zaraz będzie – wyjaśnił Pete, siląc się na spokojny ton. – Tylko… eee… naprawi auto.  
>- To, co wybuchło? – zainteresował się Tony.<br>- Tak. – Ojciec mimowolnie spuścił głowę.  
>- To dobrze. – Tony odetchnął, wyraźnie uspokojony i powoli podszedł bliżej. – To będzie szybko, bo Doktor wszystko umie naprawić.<br>_Kurwa mać, nawet jego własny syn w kółko nawijał o geniuszu Noble'a!_  
>Momentami naprawdę zastanawiał się, co go podkusiło, że zgodził się na jego wariacki pomysł i go zatrudnił.<br>_Nie, no dobra, wiedział._  
>Potrzebował go. Miał nadzieję, że jego pomoc wszystko im ułatwi. I pewnie dlatego tak się wściekł, kiedy stało się wręcz odwrotnie.<br>- Doktor nie ma tu swojej budki, wiesz?– ciągnął tymczasem pogodnie Tny, opierając się ufnie o kolana ojca. – Ale umie budować różne inne rzeczy. Ze mną też budował, z klocków. I dzisiaj też będzie. Obiecał.  
>Pete otworzył usta i omal nie ryknął na Małego, każąc mu się zamknąć – ale w tym samym momencie usłyszał kroki Jackie w holu i opanował się szybko.<br>- Przyjechali – oznajmiła, wyglądając kontrolnie zza futryny i piorunując go wzrokiem. – Tony, idź umyj ręce.  
>Odczekała, aż synek zamknie za sobą drzwi łazienki, podeszła bliżej i ujęła się pod boki.<br>- Co? – warknął Pete, patrząc na nią wyczekująco.  
>- Nic – wyjaśniła świszczącym szeptem. – Tylko chciałam ci uświadomić, że to dla Rose bardzo ważne. I dla Johna też.<br>- A co ja mam z tym wspólnego?  
>- Kompletnie nic – prychnęła kpiąco. – Po prostu zachowuj się!<br>Zanim zdołał jej się odgryźć, rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi i Jackie prędko poszła otworzyć.  
>Sądząc z burzliwych odgłosów, dobiegających potem z holu, udało jej się ubiec pokojówkę. Jej pełen entuzjazmu donośny głos przeplatał się ze spokojnym tonem Rose, i jakimiś monosylabami, które wydawał z siebie Noble.<br>Chyba nawet przymierzała się do tego, żeby pocałować go po przyjacielsku na przywitanie, ale wyraźnie się wzbraniał.  
>Pete uśmiechnął się posępnie.<br>_No proszę. Nawet nie wiedziałby, jak obchodzić się z kobietą taką jak jego Jacks._  
>Zresztą wyglądało na to, że wybawienie nadeszło, jak tylko trzasnęły ponownie drzwi łazienki. Tony zobaczył ich chyba na środku holu i – sądząc z odgłosów – rzucił się ich witać. Po swojemu, bardzo burzliwie. I rzeczywiście, najbardziej ucieszył się na widok Noble'a.<br>_A niech to!_  
>No cóż, on bynajmniej nie zamierzał ruszać się z miejsca. W końcu był panem tego domu. Przyszli tu do niego, czy nie?<br>Poza tym, to byli… sami swoi. Jakoś nie czuł się w obowiązku robić za komitet powitalny. Tym bardziej, że oboje mocno mu ostatnio podpadli. I nie zamierzał się z nimi cackać.  
>Obserwował spod oka, jak wchodzą do salonu; Rose pomachała mu tylko szybko i natychmiast usiadła przy przeciwległym końcu stołu. Noble zajął miejsce obok niej, mamrocząc pod nosem coś, co od biedy można było uznać za powitanie.<br>Szlag, co za brak ogłady! Mógłby chociaż podejść i podać mu rękę, czy coś! Przecież to nieważne, że widzieli się rano.  
>Zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał się im obojgu uważniej. Córka siedziała sztywno wyprostowana, wpatrując się uparcie w różowy obrus. A ten kosmita zerkał na nią nerwowo co jakiś czas.<br>Ewidentnie coś było nie tak. Rano nie mogli się od siebie odkleić – najwidoczniej pokłócili się w ciągu dnia i dlatego Rose kompletnie nie potrafiła skupić się na przemówieniu.  
>No i proszę bardzo – miał rację! Od samego początku miał rację!<br>Nie, no naprawdę. Ktoś musiał tą dwójką solidnie potrząsnąć.  
>- Wylatujecie do Argentyny jutro rano – warknął, nie bawiąc się w subtelności. – Zbiórka punkt piąta, w sali teleportacji.<br>- Wylatujemy? – Rose podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z lekka nieprzytomnie. – Ale…  
>- Nie ma „ale" – warknął odruchowo, zdecydowany nie dopuszczać jej do słowa. – Wszystko już załatwiłem i zajęło mi to sporo czasu. – I tak miał to dziś zrobić i zajęło mu to raptem pięć minut, tuż po tym jak Jacks postawiła go przed faktem dokonanym, ale nie musieli o tym wiedzieć.<br>- Tato…  
>- Oczekuję pełnej dyspozycyjności i raportów dwa razy dziennie. – Urwał, spoglądając twardo najpierw na córkę, a potem na Noble'a. – Zdecydowałeś już, kogo jeszcze zabieracie?<br>- Ja… - zająknął się. - Nie było czasu, bo…  
>- Więc lepiej to ustal do jutra, bo we dwójkę nie dacie rady. MUSISZ mieć któregoś z naukowców, rozumiesz?<br>Nie odpowiadał przez dłuższą chwilę. Po prostu odchrząknął i spuścił głowę, jakby szukał właściwych słów. Wydawał się dziwnie zrezygnowany. _I wkurzony jednocześnie._  
>Nie, naprawdę, miał ich obojga po prostu dość. O, proszę, teraz Noble rzucał tylko ukradkowe spojrzenia na jego córkę, a ona sama siedziała jak na tureckim kazaniu i nawet nie podziękowała własnemu ojcu!<br>- Rose?  
>- Ja nie lecę – wymamrotała i odchrząknęła cicho. – Znajdźcie kogoś innego.<br>- Jak to: nie lecisz? – wybuchnął Pete. – Staję na głowie, żeby uzasadnić twoją kandydaturę przed tamtejszymi władzami i przed wszystkimi którzy daliby się pokroić za taką szansę, a ty…  
>- Zmiana planów – wpadła mu w słowo. – Muszę tu zostać. Mam coś do zrobienia.<br>- Rose, słowo daję… Kurwa mać, jak…  
>- Pete! – Jackie zatrzymała się w drzwiach i spiorunowała go wzrokiem, a potem rzuciła szybkie spojrzenie Tony'emu, który właśnie pojawił się obok niej i przysłuchiwał się tej wymianie zdań z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.<br>Tyler z trudem ugryzł się w język i wymamrotał pod nosem, że jeszcze do tego wrócą.  
><em>I to najszybciej jak się da. Może mały da się spławić do salonu? Włączy mu się jakąś bajkę i…<em>  
>- Pieczeni? – spytała Jacks nieuważnie, siadając obok niego i omal nie wysypując mu zawartości półmiska na spodnie.<br>Oczywiście działo się tak dlatego, że chciała za wszelką cenę opanować sytuację. Cały czas bacznie obserwowała córkę i Noble'a. Tak wnikliwie, że nawet nie zauważyła jak Tony usmarował sosem obrus - i siebie przy okazji też.  
>O matko no, pokłócili się, i co z tego? Pewnie w try miga się pogodzą i znów zapomną że istnieje coś takiego jak solidność w pracy zawodowej.<br>Dlatego trzeba im zafundować zimny prysznic. Gdyby nie Tony…  
>Już przy daniu głównym zorientował się jednak, że Mały nie da się tak łatwo spławić, bo jest po prostu zauroczony Noblem.<br>Wciąż paplał o kosmicznych statkach, w których jego ojciec ledwo się łapał, a potem przerzucił się na Harry'ego Pottera. W tym też jego nowy pracownik okazał się lepszy niż on sam.  
>Nawet Jackie na moment zrezygnowała z prowadzenia swoich bacznych obserwacji i zaczynała już spoglądać na męża z miną: „patrz i ucz się", co oczywiście sprawiło, że wściekł się jeszcze bardziej.<br>Przecież nie raz powtarzał jej, że nie ma czasu na takie bzdury! Istniały ważniejsze rzeczy na tym świecie, niż wgłębianie się w losy kosmitów i czarodziejów.  
>- A podobała ci się ostatnia część? – dopytywał się Tony.<br>- Och, bardzo – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Płakałem jak dziecko, mówię ci.  
>– A mama nie chce mi przeczytać, mówi że jestem za mały!<br>- Bo… - Noble zawahał się, najwyraźniej pod wpływem ostrzegawczego chrząknięcia Jackie. – Bo mama ma rację, to jest trochę… smutne.  
>- Ale dobrze się kończy?<br>- Tak.  
>- To kiedyś sam przeczytam – mruknął uspokojony Tony. – Jak już będę duży.<br>- OK.  
>- Tata nie czytał – dorzucił w zamyśleniu synek i Pete wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, bo to zabrzmiało jak zarzut. – Ale to nic.<br>Nie śmiał teraz spojrzeć ani na Małego, ani na Jacks – miał dziwną pewność, że mina tej ostatniej nie wyraża nic innego poza: „A nie mówiłam?".  
>I był pewien jednego – jeżeli jeszcze raz usłyszy „Doktorze to" albo „Doktorze tamto", zacznie wrzeszczeć.<br>- Więc – zaczął z pozoru spokojnie, starając się uprzedzić kolejne wywody Młodego – wymyśliłeś wreszcie, kogo ze swojej ekipy zabierasz?  
>Noble powoli odłożył widelec i spojrzał na niego twardo ponad półmiskami.<br>- Nie – odpowiedział powoli. – Jakoś nie miałem…  
>- Nie no, w porządku. – Pete podniósł ręce w obronnym geście. – Tylko tak pomyślałem, że masz utrudnione zadanie. Wiesz, po tym jak w sumie sam sobie okroiłeś skład.<br>Przez chwilę patrzył na niego marszcząc brwi, a potem poczerwieniał gwałtownie i spuścił głowę.  
>- Ale w sumie przecież nic takiego się nie stało – pospieszył z zapewnieniem pan domu, widząc że jego żona szykuje się już do interwencji. – Pół rozwalonego piętra, jakieś zagrożenie życia… Drobiazg.<br>- Pete – syknęła Jackie, starając się by tylko on mógł to usłyszeć. – Uspokój się natychmiast.  
>- Najważniejsze, że Russel jest cały – dodał głośniej, wiedząc jak rozdrażni ją fakt, że nie zwrócił na nią uwagi. – Wychodzi już jutro, wiecie? Owen twierdzi, że będzie ok.<br>- To dobrze – wymamrotała Rose, nie patrząc w jego stronę.  
>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że prawie się do tej pory nie odzywała; siedziała po prostu w milczeniu, bez zapału grzebiąc widelcem w talerzu. Tak samo zachowywała się na samym początku, tuż po tym jak się tu znalazła. Szybko zmieniła się wtedy w wychudzony szkielet i o mało nie pochorowała się na dobre.<br>I czyja to była wtedy wina? Oczywiście tego kosmity!  
>Może jednak nie powinien mieć do niej pretensji o to, że nie chce z nim nigdzie jechać. Nie zamierzał do cholery pozwalać, by gość fundował jej powtórkę z rozrywki.<br>- Też myślę, że dobrze – przytaknął skwapliwie. – Lubię go. I w sumie to trochę bez sensu, jak ci jeden pracownik wykańcza drugiego przez własną głupotę.  
>Jackie kopnęła go boleśnie pod stołem; z trudem stłumił przekleństwo, ale bynajmniej nie zamierzał odpuszczać. Nawet kiedy Rose spojrzała na niego i zamrugała szybko, wyraźnie zdezorientowana.<br>Tylko tamten siedział od dłuższej chwili bez ruchu, ze spuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wbitym w talerz. Szczerze mówiąc, Pete nawet nie miał pewności, czy w ogóle go słyszy. A wolałby żeby jednak tak było, bo nie lubił produkować się na darmo.  
>Poza tym, jego ludzie byli przecież najważniejsi, prawda? I chciał po prostu mieć pewność, że nic i nikt już im nie zagrozi. Zwłaszcza, że tak wiele od tego zależało.<br>- Noble – rzucił ostro, zirytowany do ostatnich granic.  
>Tamten podniósł wreszcie głowę i patrzył na niego bez słowa, jakby z trudem zbierał myśli.<br>- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko dokładnie sprawdziłeś?  
>- Tak.<br>- Nie zbywaj mnie, do cholery. Powinieneś dostarczać mi od teraz szczegółowe raporty na temat każdej jednej śrubki, bo inaczej…  
>- Jestem pewien. – Ta niesamowita buta w jego głosie była po prostu nie do zniesienia. I ten niczym nie zmącony spokój. I dziwne, w jakiś sposób groźne spojrzenie.<br>- Zadziała – powtórzył z niezachwianą pewnością.  
>- Obyś miał rację. – Pete zniżył głos i pochylił się nieznacznie, by znaleźć się z nim twarzą w twarz. – Bo nie zamierzam dopuścić, żeby ktokolwiek przez ciebie zginął.<br>- Tato!  
>Wyprostował się gwałtownie, bo w głosie Rose była jednocześnie prośba i jakiś rodzaj paniki. Zerknął na nią przelotnie – była bardzo blada. Dotarło do niego nagle, że chyba trochę przeholował, ale przecież nie mógł teraz odpuścić. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na utratę twarzy. Pewnie po prostu wyłaziła z niego cała ta napięta sytuacja – ale ktoś przecież musiał tutaj być rozsądny i trzymać wszystko twardą ręką. Inaczej jak nic wleźliby mu na głowę.<br>Proszę, już próbowali! Gimnastykował się cały ranek, by spławić pieprzonych Amerykańców, a ten mu teraz mówi, że nie wie kogo zabierze. _Po prostu gołym okiem widać, jak bardzo ma w dupie jego ciężką pracę._  
>Odkaszlnął i wyprostował się na krześle, mimowolnie unosząc wyżej głowę. Jackie przyglądała mu się z drugiego końca stołu z niedowierzaniem i oburzeniem jednocześnie. Noble odchrząknął ponownie, jakby coś utkwiło mu w gardle. Tylko Tony zachowywał właściwy sobie spokój – wodził wzrokiem od jednego dorosłego do drugiego i sprawiał wrażenie, jakby do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu tylko popcornu. Gdyby nie fakt, że z ciekawości aż poczerwieniały mu uszy, można byłoby przyjąć że nie dzieje się nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale się działo. I jednak Mały nie powinien tego słuchać.<br>- Tony – zwrócił się instynktownie do synka, starannie omijając wzrokiem wszystkich pozostałych. – Zjadłeś?  
>- Taaak, ale… - Zawahał się wyraźnie. – Ale jeszcze nie było deseru.<br>- Bo mama przyniesie później – uspokoił go w natchnieniu. – A teraz… eeee… nie miałeś iść czegoś budować?  
>- Tak! – rozpromienił się natychmiast. – Doktorze, chodź ze mną!<br>- O, nie! – warknął Pete i umilkł pod wpływem kolejnego ostrego spojrzenia Jackie. – Doktor… Ma najpierw coś do załatwienia ze mną.  
>Tony uniósł lekko rude brewki.<br>- Będziecie rozmawiać o interesach? – spytał z powagą i Pete nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha.  
><em>Jego nieodrodny syn.<em>  
>Spoważniał błyskawicznie i pokiwał głową w nadziei, że wyglądało to odpowiednio profesjonalnie.<br>Widocznie rzeczywiście tak było, bo Tony w odpowiedzi tylko westchnął ciężko, zszedł z krzesła i podbiegł do Noble'a.  
>- Ale jak skończysz z tatą, to się pobawisz? – upewnił się surowo.<br>- Jasne.  
>- I przyjdziesz od razu?<br>- Przynieś klocki tutaj, kochanie – wtrąciła szybko Jackie, po czym za plecami biesiadników, błyskawicznie pokazała mężowi język, patrząc na niego wyzywająco.  
><em>Spryciara. Chciała, by Mały wrócił, żeby mieć pewność, że nie dojdzie do jawnej rozpierduchy.<em>  
>Zacisnął zęby i odczekał aż zamkną się drzwi za jego młodszym dzieckiem.<br>- Co to za szopka? – wybuchnął natychmiast.  
>- Ty mi powiedz – mruknęła słodko żona. – Ja chciałam zorganizować coś fajnego. Zapomniałam tylko, że ty i sielanka rodzinna wzajemnie się…<br>Urwała nagle, jakby dopiero teraz przypomniała sobie o obecności tamtych dwojga, i obrzuciła ich badawczym spojrzeniem.  
>Szczerze mówiąc, podniosła mu ciśnienie tak, że on też prawie o nich zapomniał. I kiedy teraz przyjrzał im się bliżej, zrozumiał nagle, że ani do Noble'a, ani do jego córki nie dociera choćby jedno słowo z tego, co działo się obecnie w jadalni.<br>Oboje wpatrywali się uparcie w swoje talerze i ewidentnie znajdowali się myślami gdzie indziej.  
>Jackie nadęła się tak, jakby to była jego wina, po czym zamaszyście wstała od stołu.<br>- Nie wiem jak wy – powiedziała trochę za głośno. – Ale ja bardzo potrzebuję deseru.  
>Nie było odpowiedzi.<br>- Poza tym – ciągnęła dziarsko – to miało być fajne popołudnie i nie pozwolę nikomu go psuć, jasne?  
><em>Cisza.<em>  
>Sapnęła przez nos, jak zawsze, gdy była wyjątkowo sfrustrowana.<br>- Przyniosę ten chrzaniony deser i nie życzę sobie przy nim usłyszeć nawet jednego słowa na temat waszej pracy, jasne?  
>Pete otworzył usta, żeby zaprotestować.<br>- Ciebie nie pytam – zastrzegła natychmiast. – Rose!  
>- Tak? – Córka podniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią nieprzytomnie.<br>- No, pomóż mi. Rusz się, mam wszystko robić sama?  
>Podniosła się z ociąganiem i powoli zebrała resztę talerzy, po czym wyszła z nimi do kuchni.<br>Dopiero teraz Pete uświadomił sobie, że Maria najwidoczniej znów ma wolne. I że Jacks robi to specjalnie.  
>- A wy dwaj – rzuciła w tym samym momencie – bądźcie tak mili i omówcie kwestię tego wyjazdu zanim wrócę. I spróbujcie się nie pozabijać.<br>Wymaszerowała energicznie z jadalni, nie zaszczycając ich już ani jednym spojrzeniem.  
>Kiedy przebrzmiał huk zamykanych drzwi, Pete oparł dłonie na blacie i rzucił Noble'owi ciężkie spojrzenie.<br>- Oczekuję konkretów – zastrzegł nie bawiąc się w subtelności. – Jak wrócisz do domu po tym cholernym deserze, prześlij mi dokładny spis części i raport z prac wykonawczych, żebym wiedział, że to jednak nie tylko twoja radosna inwencja. I nazwiska osób, które z tobą polecą. Kogo typujesz?  
>- Ja…<br>- Na litość boską, Noble!  
>- Russel bardzo chce lecieć. Każę mu kogoś sobie dobrać.<br>- To jest polecenie dla ciebie – warknął, czując że znów traci nad sobą kontrolę. Może jednak wcale nie przeholował? Przecież nawet święty straciłby cierpliwość! – Myślałem, że masz więcej charyzmy.  
>- Przestań się na mnie wyżywać!<br>- Jakbyś nie zauważył: Russel jest po wypadku! Wątpię, czy będzie w stanie…  
>- Dobrze! Jeszcze dziś dostaniesz maila. I będę gotowy o piątej, jak sobie życzysz.<br>- Świetnie! – Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że obaj pochylają się nad blatem, po przeciwległych krańcach stołu, jakby tylko ułamki sekund dzieliły ich od skoczenia sobie do oczu.  
>Wyprostował się powoli i oparł na krześle, starając się by wyglądało to nonszalancko. Noble zrobił to samo.<br>_Co za irytujący typ!_  
>- OK – rzucił, ściszając lekko głos. – To teraz wytłumacz mi o co chodzi z Rose. Czy ona w końcu z tobą leci?<br>Przez twarz Noble'a przebiegł skurcz, ale kiedy znów spotkali się wzrokiem nie mógł nic wyczytać z jego oczu.  
>- To nasza sprawa – oznajmił spokojnie.<br>- I tu się mylisz – mruknął uprzejmie Pete. – Bo tak się składa, że jesteście w pracy, a ja ten wyjazd organizuję. I dyscyplina obowiązuje wszystkich w jednakowym stopniu.  
>Nie do końca o dyscyplinę mu chodziło – ale nie zamierzał się tłumaczyć. A poza tym była jeszcze inna kwestia…<br>Noble ponownie wychylił się do przodu.  
>- Nie bój się – uspokoił go nieco ironicznie. – Będę jej przestrzegał.<br>Pete westchnął mimowolnie; chyba nadszedł więc czas, by zacząć nazwać pewne rzeczy po imieniu.  
>- Musisz zrozumieć jeszcze jedno – zastrzegł leniwie. – Zdaje się, że już kiedyś o tym wspomniałem. Bo widzisz, praca pracą – ale to jest moja córka.<br>- Wiem.  
>- Cieszy mnie to. Więc pewnie wiesz też, że jeśli włos jej spadnie z głowy w twoim towarzystwie… W Argentynie, tutaj, czy gdziekolwiek… Jeśli kiedykolwiek ją skrzywdzisz albo zagrozisz jej bezpieczeństwu…<br>- Za kogo ty mnie…  
>- Jeśli tak się stanie – Pete ponownie wychylił się do przodu - wtedy będziemy rozmawiać inaczej.<br>Noble powoli podniósł na niego oczy. Znów wydawał się być jednocześnie zdenerwowany i w jakiś niepokojący sposób groźny – nie odezwał się jednak ani słowem.  
>Zresztą, i tak by nie zdołał, bo drzwi jadalni otworzyły się ponownie i do środka wbiegł Tony, taszcząc w ramionach swoją skrzynkę z klockami.<br>- Doktorze, pobawisz się teraz? – zawołał, zatrzymując się na środku i z wielkim hałasem wysypując na podłogę cała zawartość. – Najpierw statek Imperium, ok? Proszę!  
>Chyba dopiero w tej chwili dostrzegł dziwną minę ojca, bo zawahał się wyraźnie, a potem przechylił głowę na bok, swoim zwyczajem kiwając się nieznacznie na piętach.<br>- Skończyliście interesy? – zapytał niepewnie.  
>- Tak! – zawołał Noble, zanim Pete zdołał zebrać myśli.<br>Wstał od stołu, usiadł na dywanie obok Tony'ego i natychmiast zatonął w pracy, wyjaśniając coś Młodemu od czasu do czasu, długo i zawile.  
>Pete, nie znając serii zbyt dokładnie, nie miał bladego pojęcia o czym ci dwaj mówią; niejasno zirytowany tkwił za stołem, popijając sok z czarnej porzeczki i marząc o czymś mocniejszym.<br>Nienawidził być wyrzucany poza nawias – a tak właśnie się teraz czuł. Po prostu nie wierzył, że Noble tak łatwo obłaskawił nie tylko jego żonę i córkę, ale też syna.  
>Po jakimś czasie zdał sobie sprawę, że mógłby teraz dla Tony'ego w ogóle nie istnieć.<br>Obserwował w milczeniu, jak Mały próbuje rozdzielić dwa wyjątkowo oporne klocki. Nie, nie rzucił mu się natychmiast na pomoc – nigdy tego nie robił. Po prostu zakładał instynktownie, że jego syn powinien najpierw sam próbować zlikwidować problem i nie zamierzał mu niczego ułatwiać, dopóki nie było to absolutnie konieczne. Do akcji zwykle włączał się dopiero w ostateczności – i dlatego zazwyczaj z dumą i satysfakcją obserwował, jak uparcie młody Tyler dąży do celu.  
>Tym razem jednak klocki były solidnie połączone i choć Tony starał się jak mógł, sapiąc lekko i pomagając sobie wyciągniętym językiem, nie udawało mu się ich rozpiąć.<br>Pete uśmiechnął się lekko i wyciągnął rękę.  
>- Daj mi to.<br>- Doktorze, pomóż! – zawołał w tym samym momencie Mały i wcisnął je w dłoń Noble'owi.  
>Nawet nie zauważył, że jego własny ojciec chciał mu pomóc. Po prostu natychmiast zajął się kolejną częścią statku o niezrozumiałej nazwie.<br>Pete wyprostował się powoli ze zdumieniem uświadamiając sobie, że stał się tym dwóm kompletnie niepotrzebny. Przez chwilę obserwował ich ze swojego miejsca, popijając sok – i nagle dotarło do niego, że tym razem sam czuje się jak kosmita. A na dodatek zrobiło mu się przykro.  
>Poprawił się nerwowo na krześle.<br>- Tata, dasz soku? – rzucił szybko Tony, kiedy już skończyli budować ten cały statek Imperium.  
><em>Proszę, czasem jednak pamiętał, że ma ojca.<em>  
>- Pij – rzucił trochę za ostro, wręczając synkowi szklankę.<br>- Nie-e – zaprotestował, odsuwając się nieznacznie. – Chcę swojego soku…  
>- Przestań wybrzydzać!<br>- No ale nalej mi… - Mały wyciągnął rękę, jakby chciał odepchnąć od siebie naczynie. - Chcę mój kubeczek.  
>- Tony, do jasnej…<br>Urwał, bo sok rozchlapał się malowniczo na przodzie jego marynarki i na błękitnej koszulce Młodego. Szklanka upadła na jasny dywan – kilka ostatnich kropel szybko wsiąkało w tkaninę.  
>- Przecież mówiłem, żebyś pił! – wrzasnął Pete i mocno złapał Tony'ego za ramię. – Chodź, idziemy się umyć.<br>Mały chlipnął cicho. W oczach miał strach i chyba to sprawiło, że jego ojciec zdołał się opanować.  
>- No, dalej – dorzucił łagodniejszym tonem. – Bo jak mama to zobaczy, to nas udusi.<br>_Szlag, dzieciak nie był niczemu winien. A on sam naprawdę teraz przeholował._  
>Wychodząc z Tonym z jadalni obejrzał się mimowolnie.<br>- Idź i zobacz co z tym deserem – polecił Noble'owi tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.  
>Może i zmiękło mu trochę serce gdy chodziło, o jego własne dziecko, ale w pozostałych kwestiach nie zamierzał odpuszczać.<br>Kiedy zamykał za sobą drzwi, dotarło do niego, że tamten ma w oczach coś na kształt współczucia i mimowolnie uniósł wyżej głowę. Nie potrzebował litości tego kosmity. 


	36. Chapter 36

36.

Była panią tego domu i nie zamierzała bynajmniej bezczynnie patrzeć, jak rodzinny obiad zamienia się w mordobicie. Pete wyraźnie się martwił – zawsze stawał się zgryźliwy i przykry, kiedy coś szło nie po jego myśli. Nie przypuszczała, by to sami Amerykanie pozostawali główną przyczyną jego problemów, tym bardziej, że wcześniej już nie raz radził sobie z nimi śpiewająco. Potrafił ich pacyfikować jak nikt na świecie.  
>Dlatego wiedziała doskonale, że najwidoczniej to w Edynburgu jest coraz gorzej – a on zmaga się z samym sobą, jak zawsze gdy dochodziło do sytuacji, w której Torchwood musiało użyć siły.<br>No dobrze, ale to jeszcze nie znaczyło, że miał prawo tak po prostu wyżywać się na wszystkich dookoła!  
>ONA przynajmniej nie zamierzała mu na to pozwalać.<br>Musiała go w miarę możliwości utemperować i szczerze mówiąc miała gdzieś fakt, że ucierpi na tym jego autorytet.  
>Faceci i ich duma! Jakby nie było na tym świecie ważniejszych spraw.<br>Na przykład teraz – dużo bardziej niż na dobrym samopoczuciu męża, zależało jej na tym, by ustalić, co stało się Rose i Johnowi.  
>Ślepy by się zorientował, że coś jest nie tak. Na początku, kiedy weszli, myślała, że po prostu się pokłócili, ale teraz, po godzinie spędzonej w ich towarzystwie, miała już pewność, że chodzi o coś więcej niż zwykła sprzeczka.<br>Kiedy widziała ich razem przy okazji swojej ostatniej wizyty u córki, bez przerwy wodzili za sobą wzrokiem i wprost nie mogli się od siebie odkleić.  
>Teraz rzucali sobie co najwyżej ukradkowe spojrzenia, kiedy mieli pewność, że to drugie akurat nie patrzy w ich kierunku. I w ogóle się nie dotykali! To nie było normalne.<br>I owszem, może i nie znała zbyt dobrze Johna, ale przecież wiedziała dokładnie, jak zachowywał się Doktor, kiedy próbował się zdystansować do wszystkich dookoła. Teraz widziała dokładnie te same objawy – zaciśnięte pięści, zmarszczone brwi, na pozór nieprzenikniony wyraz twarzy. I tę irytującą postawę: „Wycofuję się teraz i dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój".  
>No cóż, nie z nią te numery! Jego czas na ucieczkę dawno już minął, a poza tym – sądząc po wyrazie jego twarzy, gdy patrzył na Rose – wcale nie życzył sobie spokoju już na dobre.<br>Zaś co do córki – no cóż, Jackie doskonale znała swoje dzieci. Rose była jednocześnie wściekła i rozżalona. I strasznie pogubiona.  
><em>Hmm, dlatego właśnie ktoś tu powinien być mądry i pomóc jej podjąć właściwą decyzję. Niezależnie od tego, co ta para wymyśliła.<em>  
>Poza tym, sprawy osobiste jej dzieci to jedno, a miła atmosfera to drugie.<br>Nie zamierzała dziś wysłuchiwać bezustannego zymzolenia o polityce i o pracy w ogóle. Co innego pomoc potrzebującym, a co innego technobełkot i przepychanki u steru rządów.  
>Skoro więc Pete tak usilnie dążył do konfrontacji, to niech ją sobie ma, proszę bardzo. Tym bardziej, że kto jak kto, ale John na pewno nie da mu się stłamsić. Na przykład już teraz mogłaby się założyć, że nie zarejestrował nawet połowy obelg, którymi obrzucił go jej mąż. Więc niech się tam spierają do woli!<br>Ona sama tymczasem mogła poświęcić czas, kiedy będą sobie skakać do oczu, na coś znacznie bardziej pożytecznego.  
>Zadowolona z siebie i uskrzydlona własnym sprytem, szybko wyprawiła z pokoju Tony'ego, a potem podniosła się zza stołu.<br>- No, pomóż mi – ofuknęła córkę. - Rusz się, mam wszystko robić sama?  
>Rose wstała niechętnie, spoglądając na nią z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. Przez moment Jackie wydawało się, że widzi nawet w jej oczach cień irytacji.<br>_Tym lepiej._  
>Łatwiej będzie wytrącić ją z równowagi i może tym razem wyjątkowo obejdzie się bez wyciągania z niej wszystkiego siłą.<br>Weszła do kuchni i starannie zamknęła drzwi za nimi obiema. Przez chwilę nasłuchiwała w napięciu, ale z jadalni nie dobiegał żaden głośniejszy dźwięk, co pozwalało przypuszczać, że do rękoczynów być może jednak nie dojdzie.  
>Jackie odstawiła na blat resztę naczyń i spojrzała wyczekująco na córkę.<br>- No? – przynagliła mało subtelnie, ujmując się pod boki.  
>- Co: no? – bąknęła wymijająco ta oporna dziewczyna. - Gdzie… gdzie ten deser?<br>- Chyba nie myślisz, że to po niego tu przyszłam!  
>- Mamo!<br>- Słucham? – spytała uprzejmie. – Znasz mnie i wiesz, że nigdy nie bawiłam się w subtelności. Co się dzieje?  
>- Nie uważasz, że to jest moja sprawa?<br>- Nie, bo nie będę bezczynnie patrzeć, jak się męczysz, dopóki jesteś pod tym dachem.  
>- Dobrze. Już wychodzę.<br>- Przestań! Zachowujesz się jak twój ojciec. – Instynktownie przysunęła się bliżej i dotknęła ramienia Rose. Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że córka cała się trzęsie. – Co was dziś ugryzło?  
>- Nic.<br>- Właśnie widzę – przytaknęła ironicznie. – I to twoja sprawa. Ale chyba Johna też, co?  
>Rose demonstracyjnie odwróciła się do niej tyłem. Nie było odpowiedzi.<br>Jackie westchnęła ciężko, podeszła bliżej i objęła córkę, opierając brodę na jej ramieniu.  
>- Co zrobił? – wymamrotała trochę niewyraźnie. – Hmm? Że aż tak cię to martwi…?<br>Rose milczała jeszcze przez chwilę, a potem odwróciła się błyskawicznie, zarzucając jej swoim zwyczajem ręce na szyję. Nadal cała się trzęsła, więc  
>Jackie przytuliła ją i pogłaskała uspokajająco po plecach. Nagle uświadomiła sobie, że dawniej córka – jej dziewczynka, tamta sprzed kilku lat – pewnie płakałaby teraz rozpaczliwie, oczekując pociechy.<br>A ta Rose, nowa Rose – po prostu stała bez ruchu, obejmując ją ze wszystkich sił.  
>Tkwiły tak na środku kuchni przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie Jackie usadziła ją przy kuchennym stole i usiadła naprzeciwko, przypatrując jej się z troską.<br>- Po prostu… - wykrztusiła córka. – Za każdym razem, kiedy wydaje mi się, że już jest dobrze, on… - Bezwiednie podniosła głos. - Okłamał mnie, rozumiesz? Perfidnie mnie oszukał. Myślałam… że jednak jest inny, obiecał, że będzie wreszcie do końca szczery, a on…  
>Jackie pytająco uniosła brwi. Brzmiało to dość typowo – zwłaszcza w ustach zakochanej kobiety, której po okresie pierwszej fascynacji spadają łuski z oczu.<br>- Mężczyźni czasem kłamią – stwierdziła spokojnie. – Co ty, myślisz że twój ojciec niby jest taki prawdomówny?  
>- To nie to samo! – warknęła Rose, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. – Tata i John… Oni nie są…<br>- Polemizowałabym – mruknęła matka, czekając z zaciekawieniem na rozwój wypadków. – Powiesz mi wreszcie, co takiego zrobił?  
>Milczała przez chwilę, a potem zaczęła mówić o Donnie. Wyrzucała z siebie kolejne zdania, coraz szybciej i szybciej, jakby miała nadzieję, że kiedy dobrnie wreszcie do końca, sprawi jej to ulgę.<br>Jackie instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę i gładziła ją lekko po rękawie; znała część tej historii z czasów, gdy córka jeszcze skakała i pewnie dlatego było jej teraz łatwiej. To, czego Pete nie chciał jej powiedzieć, wyciągnęła z niego siłą. Potem poznała Donnę osobiście. Spędziły razem w TARDIS trochę czasu sam na sam.  
>Polubiła ją bardzo i zabolał ją fakt, że historia tej kobiety miała takie zakończenie. I jednocześnie nie mogła całkowicie potępić Tamtego. Po prostu… była na niego wściekła, dokładnie tak jak córka. Ale przez tę złość przebijało też coś na kształt współczucia i zrozumienia.<br>Cholera, kiedyś, w czasach gdy sama czekała bezustannie na dźwięk nadlatującej niebieskiej budki, często marzyła o tym, by Rose w cudowny sposób zapomniała o swoich przygodach, o Doktorze i całym tym wariactwie - i zaczęła normalnie żyć.  
><em>Żeby nic jej nie groziło.<em>  
>I pewnie dlatego myślała, że – skoro to był jedyny sposób, by zapewnić Donnie Noble bezpieczeństwo – to Doktor nie miał wyboru.<br>A potem córka dotarła do momentu, gdy John pocieszał ją w środku nocy, rozbitą i zaryczaną – i kiedy zapytany wprost zapewnił ją, że Donna nadal podróżuje.  
>Mówiła nieswoim głosem, wpatrzona w kuchenne okno, taka… obca. Taka kompletnie wycofana.<br>_Jak on._  
>Jackie wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że Rose zamilkła raptownie, najwyraźniej czekając na coś w rodzaju werdyktu.<br>- No i? Sama widzisz.  
>Jackie westchnęła ciężko.<br>- Kochanie – zaczęła powoli, jakby zwracała się do dziecka. – A co niby on miał biedny zrobić?  
>- Powiedzieć prawdę!<br>- Prawdę – prychnęła Jackie. – Prawdę, w momencie jak ledwo trzymałaś się kupy?  
>- Tak!<br>- I co by ci to dało? Przecież chciał pomóc!  
>- Nie widzisz, że tak jest jeszcze gorzej? – Teraz już krzyczała, ale chyba nie zdawała sobie z tego sprawy. - Przywiązałam się do niego!<br>- No cóż, tak to bywa w miłości.  
>- A jak znowu mnie oszuka? – spytała. - Znowu coś ukryje? Będzie decydował za mnie?<br>- Hej, nie zagalopowałaś się przypadkiem? – przystopowała ją Jackie, coraz bardziej zirytowana. - Kiedy niby decydował? John?  
>- Cały czas! Choćby tydzień temu, w Norwegii!<br>- Tydzień temu decydował Doktor. Jeszcze nie mam sklerozy.  
>- John też. Wiedział już, co będzie z Donną, ale się nie odezwał. Stałam tam i… I nie miałam wyboru!<br>- Słabo mi, jak słyszę takie brednie! – wybuchnęła Jackie. – Przecież tam byłam, do diabła! Wszystko widziałam!  
>- Ale…<br>- Wybrałaś, Rose. I nieważne czy to były hormony, miłość czy coś jeszcze innego. Miałaś ten cholerny wybór, więc teraz bądź dorosła i ponoś konsekwencje. Nie możesz go traktować jak zabawki!  
>- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że jest jak Doktor? Już nie mam siły drugi raz…<br>- A czy to nie Doktora przypadkiem szukałaś przez sześć lat? – wtrąciła Jackie. – Co za porażająca logika!  
>- Bo on… - Rose urwała i spojrzała na nią bezradnie.<br>- No, co? – dopytywała się matka. - Nie jest tak wspaniały, jak sobie wyobrażałaś?  
>- Mamo!<br>- Słucham? – spytała Jackie lodowatym tonem. Najchętniej przełożyłaby Rose przez kolano, a potem ponownie przytuliła. Ale to nie rozczulanie się nad nią było jej teraz potrzebne.  
>- Boję się, że...<br>- On też się boi – wtrąciła Jackie znacznie ciszej. – Przecież to ze strachu ci nie powiedział.  
>Gwałtownie wyprostowała się na krześle, ale po chwili znów uparcie pokręciła głową.<br>- Nie będę drugi raz… Nie mogę.  
>- Pewnie – pokiwała głową Jackie. – Najlepiej odpuścić i uciec.<br>- Nie rozumiesz, że nie mam siły? Nie mam już siły!  
>- Bzdura. – Czuła się paskudnie, negując w ten sposób każde słowo, ale nie miała wyjścia.<br>Rose zagryzła wargi i spuściła głowę.  
>- Kazałam mu się wyprowadzić – powiedziała bardzo cicho.<br>- Chyba do reszty zgłupiałaś! – ofuknęła ją Jackie. – Czy ty…  
>- Przestań, nie wiesz jak to jest. Tata nigdy by nie decydował za ciebie!<br>- Hm, w sumie to prawda. Chociaż czasem pozwalam mu myśleć, że tak jest.  
>- Nie nabijaj się ze mnie!<br>- Nie śmiałabym – spoważniała momentalnie. Cholera, pierwszy raz była aż tak bezradna wobec tego głupiego, ślepego uporu. Pierwszy raz tak bardzo chciała pomóc, a nie widziała zupełnie, jak to zrobić. – Ale uwierz mi, ojciec ma wiele innych wad. Jak każdy facet.  
>Pomyślała o jego apodyktyczności, o tym że prawie nie ma go w domu. Pomyślała o Suzie Costello i przelotnym romansie, który mieli tuż przed jej pojawieniem się w tym świecie.<br>I o którym sam jej powiedział.  
>I o ciągle dostrzegalnych śladach po tamtej żonie, które tak usilnie starała się wyplenić.<br>Rose nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, jakie ma szczęście. John widział tylko ją.  
><em>Zawsze tylko ją.<em>  
>Zagryzła wargi, a potem odetchnęła głęboko.<br>To nie był czas i miejsce na porównania. Nie chciała truć o własnych doświadczeniach. I musiała pozwolić córce popełniać błędy. To zawsze było najtrudniejsze. To, że zrobiłaby wszystko, by oszczędzić jej cierpienia, a na niektóre wydarzenia i uczucia nie miała po prostu żadnego wpływu. I że o pewnych rzeczach Rose musiała przekonać się sama.  
>W jednym miała rację - była jej dzieckiem i, tak jak ona sama, nie pozwalała za nic sobą sterować.<br>Ciekawe tylko czy w pełni docierało do niej, jaką cenę może zapłacić za tę niezależność.  
>- Kochanie? – zaczęła ostrożnie, już zupełnie spokojnie. – Chcesz żeby odszedł?<br>- Słucham? – Wyrwana z zamyślenia, podniosła głowę.  
>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę odejdzie? Jest dumny. Odejdzie, skoro sama go o to prosisz. Chcesz tego?<br>Rose zacisnęła usta w wąską linię. A potem odetchnęła głęboko i spojrzała matce prosto w oczy.  
>- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Po prostu nie wiem.<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

37.

Po prostu nie wierzył własnym uszom. Było już tak dobrze, wydawało mu się, że Rose w końcu należy do niego. A teraz nagle okazało się, że pewnie nigdy nie przestanie obwiniać go o to, co robił Tamten.  
>Nie mogła wyrażać się jaśniej. Wciąż i wciąż powtarzała: zrobiłeś, zabrałeś, jak mogłeś…<br>Momentami wydawało mu się, że nie zniesie tego ani chwili dłużej. Ten jej upór całkowicie go obezwładniał. Tak samo jak fakt, że wszystko się w tak popisowy sposób wydało. Mimo całego swego geniuszu w ułamku sekundy miał w głowie totalną pustkę - i zero argumentów, by choćby spróbować na nowo ją do siebie przekonać.  
>Owszem, zrobiłby to samo co Doktor, wiedział o tym od początku. Ale jednocześnie nie wierzył, by ona potrafiła bezczynnie patrzeć jak Donna płonie.<br>Dlaczego nagle przestało do niej docierać, że ratowanie życia jest najważniejsze? Dlaczego była tak totalnie zaślepiona?  
>Kiedy zadzwonił jej telefon, nawet się ucieszył – miał nadzieję, że to da im czas, by oboje trochę ochłonęli. Przecież zawsze…<br>Po prostu nie było rzeczy, której nie potrafiliby przetrwać dopóki byli razem. Odkąd pamiętał…  
>No właśnie – nagle uświadomił sobie, że odkąd pamiętał, nie rozmawiali w taki sposób. Jemu wygodniej było natychmiast się wycofać, a jej chyba wystarczały te chwile milczenia w TARDIS i to, że śmiali się w tych samych momentach i z tych samych rzeczy.<br>Więc dlaczego teraz nie potrafiła docenić, że się nie wycofywał? Nie uciekł? Nic już nie rozumiał.  
>Nagle uświadomił sobie, że ma ochotę nią potrząsnąć, wrzasnąć, zmusić, żeby na niego spojrzała i żeby znów widziała tylko jego. Gotował się z niecierpliwości, gdy rozmawiała z Tonym, pewien, że już za moment będą mogli zacząć wszystko sobie wyjaśniać.<br>A ona powiedziała: „Potem się wyprowadzisz". I wszystko stało się jasne.  
>Dobrze znane uczucie lodowatego gniewu dopadło go nagle z całą mocą. Miał ochotę ją ukarać, sprawić, żeby to wszystko zabolało ją jeszcze bardziej niż jego, patrzeć jak cierpi, wyjść natychmiast i mieć pewność że ona będzie żałować, że będzie skręcać się z tęsknoty za nim...<br>Nie zrobił żadnej z tych rzeczy.  
>Nie zdążył, bo Rose po prostu odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła pierwsza, zostawiając go samego na środku sali.<br>Zacisnął zęby i ruszył za nią.  
>Nie odezwała się już nawet słowem, ani w windzie, ani później, w służbowym samochodzie, który na nich czekał.<br>Sądząc po gnących się konarach drzew na przedmieściach Londynu, wiało coraz mocniej i na dodatek zaczęło padać.  
>Droga do domu Tylerów wlokła się niemiłosiernie. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że przypomina mu ich pierwszą wspólną podróż sprzed tygodnia. Wtedy atmosfera we wnętrzu SUVa była podobna – Rose tkwiła bez ruch daleko od niego, nieobecnym wzrokiem wpatrując się w okno.<br>Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że wrócili do punktu wyjścia. Za co go tak karała? Jakim prawem? Przecież chciał jak najlepiej, chciał ją chronić, oszczędzić jej kolejnego zawodu!  
>Dlaczego nie potrafiła zrozumieć, że z dnia na dzień nie zmieni go w kogoś zupełnie innego?<br>Sekundę później omal się nie roześmiał. Przecież już go zmieniła! Przestało mu przeszkadzać, że tu utknął. Zaczął pracować, a nie dalej niż dziś rano jak ostatni dureń osobiście przywiózł jej sukienkę, bo go o to poprosiła!  
>A teraz po tygodniu, po prostu się od niego odwróciła, przekreśliła wszystko co udało im się razem osiągnąć i kazała mu się wynosić.<br>Świetnie! Będzie miała czego chce!  
>Gdy samochód zaparkował pod domem Tylerów, wyskoczył z niego pierwszy i nie oglądając się na nią, ruszył do drzwi. Chciał jak najszybciej mieć za sobą całą tę szopkę.<br>Szlag, co on właściwie tu robił? Kiedy Jackie rzuciła się go witać, omal na nią nie wrzasnął. Po prostu nie wierzył, że się na to wszystko godzi, że dał się wtłoczyć w te śmieszne ramki, do których nie pasował.  
><em>I nigdy nie zacznie.<em>  
>A potem do holu wpadł Tony i poczuł się w jakimś stopniu usprawiedliwiony.<br>_No tak._  
>Przecież obiecał. Nie mógł zawieść tego dzieciaka.<br>Niewiele pamiętał z samego obiadu – nie czuł w ogóle smaku potraw i ledwo rejestrował fakt, że Pete coś mówi. Tak naprawdę, za każdym razem, kiedy odważył się już podnieść głowę, kiedy miał pewność że nie zdradzi się żadnym gestem, ani wyrazem twarzy – widział tylko Rose.  
>Tylko ją.<br>Ona też się nie odzywała. Pewnie odliczała minuty do końca, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że chce się go jak najszybciej pozbyć.  
>Nie wątpił, że jej też nie będzie łatwo; w końcu oboje doprowadzili do sytuacji z której trudno było się teraz wycofać.<br>Był na siebie taki wściekły! I na nią! Rzadko dopuszczał kogokolwiek aż tak blisko.  
>I teraz przynajmniej wiedział, że w przyszłości w ogóle nie wolno mu tego zrobić.<br>Super! Skoro tak bardzo chciała, wyniesie się natychmiast. Przeżyje ten obiad, spakuje się od razu po powrocie i pójdzie do pierwszego lepszego hotelu.  
>Zmusi któregokolwiek z chłopaków, by z poleciał z nim do tej pieprzonej Argentyny. W sumie dobrze, że się tam znajdzie. Przynajmniej będzie daleko. Konfiguracja urządzeń też zajmie mu sporo czasu. A kiedy już wszystko będzie gotowe, po prostu zwolni się z Torchwood i odejdzie na dobre.<br>Wiedział, że znajdzie sobie pracę wszędzie, że sobie poradzi. Nie potrzebował wsparcia Tylerów, mogli wszyscy iść do diabła! Nawet ona.  
>Skoro tego chciała, skoro sama od niego tego zażądała, to proszę bardzo! Natychmiast zwinie żagle i zacznie żyć po swojemu.<br>Zerknął na nią kolejny raz. Miał wrażenie, że ona też patrzy – ale nie, uparcie spoglądała w talerz, bez zapału grzebiąc widelcem w puree.  
>Było coś w sposobie, w jaki pochyliła głowę i przygarbiła ramiona – coś co sprawiło że mimo złości poczuł się winny.<br>Cholera, może miała rację? Może faktycznie to była ostatnia chwila, by oboje złapali drugi oddech? Może lepiej, by nauczyli się żyć bez siebie?  
>I nagle dotarło do niego, że nie potrafi. Że on akurat nigdy się tego nie nauczy. Jak mógłby nie mieć jej obok każdego dnia?<br>A z drugiej strony – wiedział też, że zwariuje, widując ją codziennie i nawet nie mogąc jej dotknąć, nie mając prawa normalnie z nią rozmawiać!  
>Poprawił się niespokojnie na krześle.<br>Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak bezradny. Zawsze, odkąd tylko pamiętał, wiedział dokładnie, co powinien robić, jak postępować, by pomagać ludziom.  
>A teraz nie potrafił wymyślić nic, by rozwiązać tę sytuację, choć Rose była dla niego najważniejsza na świecie. I – paradoksalnie – nie miał bladego pojęcia jak pomóc sobie.<br>Odchrząknął i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że Jackie bacznie obserwuje ich oboje z drugiego końca stołu. Wyprostował się mimowolnie, z nadzieją, że nie będzie potrafiła nic wyczytać z jego twarzy - i wtedy dotarło do niego, że Pete znów coś mówi.  
>Tym razem chyba pytał wprost o coś konkretnego. Co to było…? Aaa, ten cholerny teleskop.<br>I oczywiście nie wystarczyło mu jedno zapewnienie, że wszystko jest OK.  
>Świetnie, skoro tak bardzo sobie tego życzy, dostanie całą papierologię i oby w niej utonął!<br>_Sukinsyn._  
>Naprawdę, miał nadzieję, że szybko skończy całą tę robotę i będzie mógł posłać go do diabła.<br>Dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że Tyler któryś raz z rzędu wypomina mu Russela.  
>Ile jeszcze? Nie mógł już tego znieść. Zacisnął pięści, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Chciał po prostu móc postawić sprawę jasno i rzucić mu w oczy, żeby się zamknął. Że daje mu ostatnią szansę, a potem…<br>Chociaż nie. Właściwie najbardziej chciał po prostu stąd wyjść i nigdy nie wracać. Chciał żeby gdzieś blisko cudem znalazła się błękitna budka – tak by mógł uciec jak najszybciej i powoli wrócić do równowagi przy uspokajającym szumie konsoli.  
>I cały czas nie wiedział, dlaczego jeszcze nic nie zrobił. Dlaczego choćby nie wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami. Dlaczego u licha pozwalał jeździć sobie po głowie? Musiał do reszty stracić rozum.<br>Chociaż nie. Chyba cały czas miał nadzieję, że Rose jakoś zareaguje. To było jak test – chciał sprawdzić, czy zależy jej choć odrobinę, czy zacznie go bronić, czy w końcu każe ojcu zamknąć gębę. Owszem, sam mógł zrobić to z łatwością – ale musiał to wiedzieć.  
>I kiedy w końcu zawołała „Tato!" tym prawie histerycznym tonem, zupełnie wbrew sobie ucieszył się jak wariat.<br>Bo jednak nie wytrzymała, bo to znaczyło, że nie był jej jeszcze kompletnie obojętny.  
>A potem ta radość zniknęła równie szybko jak się pojawiła, bo uświadomił sobie, że to przecież jest jego Rose. Że będzie instynktownie broniła każdego, komu – w jej pojęciu – dzieje się krzywda. A oskarżenia Pete'a były przecież krzywdzące. Niezależnie od faktu, że obaj z Russelem pokpili sprawę – pozostawały niesprawiedliwe jak jasna cholera, a powtarzane wciąż i wciąż doprowadzały go do szału.<br>Chyba właśnie wtedy zorientował się, że to naprawdę jest koniec. I wtedy zdecydował, że wyjdzie bez słowa wyjaśnienia – bo żadne z nich na nie nie zasłużyło. Ale dokładnie w tym momencie Tony zaczął swoje marudzenie o klockach i było mu zwyczajnie głupio spławiać teraz dzieciaka.  
>Na dodatek Jackie postanowiła najwyraźniej wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i umożliwić mu konfrontację z Petem w cztery oczy.<br>Och, skoro tak – to po prostu nie mógł się doczekać. Lodowata furia opanowała go na nowo z całą mocą i mógł już tylko myśleć, jak cudownie byłoby patrzeć, jak Tyler znika w wyjątkowo paskudnej otchłani albo zwija się z tęsknoty za bliskimi, uwięziony za karę na odległej planecie. Z przyjemnością osobiście by go tam odstawił. I patrzył jak skamle, błagając o możliwość powrotu.  
>Szlag, znów nie poznawał samego siebie. I nic już nie rozumiał – poza jednym. Chciał znów stać się tamtym zdystansowanym kosmitą, z którym w ostateczności wszystko zawsze było w porządku. Nawet jeśli to było godne pożałowania, nawet jeśli w ostateczności oznaczało samotność - chciał znów umieć wyłączyć za wszelką cenę wszystko, co go bolało i czego nie potrafił znieść.<br>A pozostawał tylko bezradnym, doprowadzonym do ostateczności człowiekiem, który omal nie skoczył Tylerowi do gardła.  
>Diabli wiedzą, jak by się to skończyło, gdyby do salonu nie wrócił Tony.<br>Przy tym dzieciaku mógł przynajmniej trochę ochłonąć, mógł usiąść na dywanie, wyłączyć myślenie i automatycznie wyrzucać z siebie całą wiedzę na temat statków kosmicznych, jaką posiadał. Momentami miał wrażenie, że im bardziej bełkotliwy jest jego wywód, tym bardziej Młody jest zachwycony. Więc mówił coraz szybciej, świadomy, że to zawsze działa, zawsze pozwala mu pozbierać myśli.  
>I dopiero gdy przestał rozwodzić się nad statkiem Imperium, dotarło do niego, że Pete cały czas gotuje się ze złości. Początkowo nie wiedział, o co dokładnie chodzi. I dopiero kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że to jego Tony poprosił o pomoc przy dwóch wyjątkowo opornych klockach – jego, nie swojego ojca – zrozumiał, że Tyler jest zazdrosny.<br>I wtedy – kompletnie wbrew sobie, wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi – zrobiło mu się go żal. Tym bardziej, że przecież niczego i nikogo nie chciał mu wcale odbierać.  
>Nawet Rose. A tym bardziej Tony'ego.<br>Obserwował w milczeniu, jak Pete wyprowadza Młodego do łazienki i wiedział dokładnie, że wyczuł to współczucie i że ono wyjątkowo go męczy.  
>Dlatego zdecydował, że jednak zostanie i odegra swoją rolę do końca, skoro wszyscy najwidoczniej tego od niego oczekują. Godzina naprawdę nie robiła mu różnicy – miał przecież przed sobą całe życie, prawda?<br>_Jedno życie._  
><em>Bez Rose.<em>  
>Westchnął i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Jasne, mógł sprawdzić, co z deserem. Mógł nawet spróbować go zjeść, a potem się pożegnać.<br>Dotarł do drzwi i zatrzymał się raptownie, słysząc podniesione głosy. Na początku nie mógł rozróżnić słów, tym bardziej że gdzieś w holu rozległ się przenikliwy dzwonek telefonu.  
>To mogło być coś ważnego. Wahał się przez chwilę, ale doszedł do wniosku, że Pete na pewno odbierze, jak tylko skończy doprowadzać syna do porządku. Zresztą, przecież nie był tu u siebie i nie miał prawa się wtrącać.<br>Instynktownie przysunął się bliżej do futryny.  
>Telefon ucichł i teraz już zupełnie wyraźnie docierał do niego podniesiony głos Rose.<br>- Nie nabijaj się ze mnie!  
>Jackie odpowiedziała jej spokojnie – nie dosłyszał co dokładnie, ale potem przez chwilę żadna z nich się nie odzywała.<br>Mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści, czując jak mocno bije mu serce.  
>Cholera, a więc powiedziała matce wszystko. Na pewno. Jeśli Jackie teraz… Jeśli nie stanie po jego stronie, to…<br>Zaschło mu w ustach; zdawał sobie dokładnie sprawę, jak wiele zależy od następnych słów. Wątpił, by ktokolwiek zdołał przekonać Rose – tę nową Rose, która tyle przeszła i która tak doskonale wiedziała, czego chce. Ale…  
>- Kochanie? – Głos Jackie był dziwnie ochrypły. – Chcesz żeby odszedł?<br>- Słucham?  
>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że on naprawdę odejdzie? Jest dumny. Odejdzie, skoro sama go o to prosisz. Chcesz tego?<br>Gdzieś w tle znów rozdzwonił się telefon i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ma ochotę pobiec do holu i rozwalić aparat o ścianę. Na szczęście dźwięk urwał się w połowie – Pete zdążył chyba odebrać i teraz rozmawiał z kimś, na szczęście dość cicho.  
>Tymczasem Rose nie odzywała się przez dłuższą chwilę; błagał ją w duchu, żeby powiedziała „Nie", nie mógł pozbyć się uczucia deja vu – tak samo było wtedy, w TARDIS, gdy spojrzał na nią tymi nowymi oczami a ona nie była pewna, czy chce wracać do matki, i tak samo było gdy stali na londyńskiej zaśnieżonej ulicy tuż po inwazji Sycorax, i rzuciła z obawą: „Myślałam, że już mnie tam nie chcesz".<br>Tylko że wtedy to on miał mimo wszystko kontrolę nad sytuacją, on podejmował decyzje. A teraz…  
>- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała spokojnie. – Po prostu nie wiem.<br>Puls dudnił mu w uszach, kiedy oparł się o ścianę tuż przy futrynie.  
>„Nie wiem" to ciągle nie był wyrok. „Nie wiem" dawało przynajmniej jakąś nadzieję. Pogubiła się tak samo jak on, więc pewnie mogli jeszcze… Szlag, gdyby tylko umiał przekonać ją by chociaż z nim porozmawiała, by dała sobie spokojnie wytłumaczyć, że…<br>- Z drogi! – dobiegł go w tej samej sekundzie podniesiony głos Pete'a, który wypadł zza rogu korytarza. – Rusz się do cholery!  
>Odsunął się instynktownie, momentalnie wracając do rzeczywistości. Tyler bezceremonialnie otworzył drzwi kuchni i wpadł do środka, najwidoczniej kompletnie nieświadomy panującej tam atmosfery.<br>- Nie słyszysz telefonu alarmowego? – warknął, zwracając się do Rose. – Ogłuchłyście obie?  
>- Nie drzyj się – mruknęła Jackie. – Co się stało?<br>Zagryzł wargi i szybko obejrzał się przez ramię. Na ułamek sekundy spotkali się wzrokiem, zanim ponownie odwrócił się do żony i córki.  
>- Edynburg – rzucił krótko. – MacDonald cudownie się odnalazł, tłum idzie na Torchwood.<br>Rose wyprostowała się natychmiast.  
>- Jak dokładnie…<br>- Parę płonących samochodów, wybite szyby – przerwał jej gwałtownie, jakby uzupełniali się instynktownie. – Suzie raportuje, że nie ma ofiar.  
>Córka podeszła bliżej.<br>- Wycofałeś wojsko.  
>- Tak.<br>- Myślisz, że mogą…  
>- Tak.<br>Minęła go bez słowa i wybiegła z kuchni. John instynktownie ruszył za nią; poczuł się dziwnie zbędny.  
>Tak, jakby każdy w tym przedstawieniu miał dokładnie rozpisaną rolę i tylko on jeden znalazł się na scenie przypadkowo.<br>Dotarł za nią do holu i obserwował w milczeniu, jak szybko otwiera schowek pod schodami. Była jakaś… inna. Jeszcze bardziej obca niż w czasie tej nieszczęsnej kłótni, jeszcze bardziej wycofana. I cholernie opanowana. Każdy jej ruch wydawał się obliczony co do sekundy i epatowała dziwną stanowczością, której nigdy wcześniej w niej nie dostrzegał.  
>- Jackie – dobiegł go gdzieś z boku ostry głos Pete'a. – Weź Tony'ego i zawieź do…<br>- Wiem – wpadła mu w słowo. – Dobrze.  
>- Mam! – krzyknęła w tym samym momencie Rose z jakimś dziwnym triumfem w głosie.<br>John podszedł bliżej i zobaczył, jak sprawnie ładuje nieduży pistolet. Zanim zdołał określić typ broni, schowała go miękkim ruchem za paskiem spodni, a potem podbiegła do stojącej bliżej drzwi garderoby. Gwałtownie otworzyła szufladę, podniosła jakieś papiery i wyciągnęła dobrze mu znany żółty medalion.  
>- Nawet o tym nie myśl – oświadczył zimno Pete. – Są rozkalibrowane i mogły dodatkowo się…<br>- Wiesz, że nie ma czasu – przerwała mu ponownie, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiona. – Zanim dotrzesz do sali teleportacji, miną wieki. Mamo, gdzie masz drugi?  
>Jackie drgnęła, wyraźnie zaskoczona.<br>- Ja? – wykrzyknęła o ułamek sekundy za późno i niewinnie zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Przecież został…  
>- Mickey ci go oddał, prawda? – drążyła Rose nieustępliwie. – Oddał ci go, kiedy się pożegnaliście.<br>- Skąd… To znaczy…  
>- Bo go znam – mruknęła Rose i wzniosła oczy do nieba. – I ciebie też. Daj mi go.<br>- Kochanie…  
>- Wiesz, że i tak polecę. Jeśli będzie trzeba, to sama.<br>Jackie westchnęła ciężko i, drobiąc niepewnie w wąskiej sukience, pobiegła truchtem do kuchni. Wróciła stamtąd po chwili i z wyraźnym wahaniem wręczyła córce drugi medalion.  
>- Uważajcie na siebie – powiedziała cicho; głos jej wyraźnie drgnął, więc odchrząknęła. – Oboje. Słyszycie?<br>Rose bez słowa otworzyła oba i wystukała na nich szybko jakąś sekwencję. Zamknęła je stanowczo, a potem podała jeden ojcu.  
>Pete zacisnął go w dłoni. Drugą ręką ujął żonę pod brodę i pocałował mocno.<br>- Zamknij się już – mruknął, a potem puścił ją i szybko spojrzał na córkę.  
>John mimowolnie podążył za jego wzrokiem – i nagle zrozumiał, dlaczego Rose jest teraz taka obca.<br>Była żołnierzem. W tej chwili - w pełni gotowym do walki.  
>A najgorsza okazała się świadomość, że stała się taka dzięki niemu.<br>_Zabawne._ Przy całym swoim wstręcie do broni, do zabijania, zrobił z niej żołnierza, nie wiedząc nawet jak i kiedy.  
>- Lecę – powiedziała spokojnie. – Tato, zwołaj resztę, ciebie szybciej posłuchają. Spotkamy się na miejscu.<br>Pete znów skinął głową, odwrócił się i podszedł do telefonu. Cichym stanowczym głosem wydawał pierwsze rozkazy, kiedy Jackie wyszła z holu, wołając Tony'ego sztucznie radosnym głosem.  
>John stał pośrodku jasnego dywanu, czując się zupełnie nie na miejscu. I wtedy Rose odwróciła się wreszcie w jego stronę.<br>Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa.  
>- Lecę z tobą – oświadczył gwałtownie, nie mogąc znieść wyrazu jej twarzy.<br>- Nie waż się – odpowiedziała cicho, nie spuszczając z niego tego obcego, twardego spojrzenia. – Zostajesz tutaj, jasne? Nie ruszaj się…  
>- Lecę z tobą – powtórzył uparcie.<br>- Nie masz jak. A ja nie mam czasu.  
>- Rose…<br>- Nie ruszaj się stąd. Masz być bezpieczny. – Przez chwilę patrzyła na niego tak, jakby szukała właściwych słów, ale potem tylko pokręciła głową i, zanim zdołał ją powstrzymać, uderzyła w medalion otwartą dłonią.


	38. Chapter 38

38.

Wylądowała trochę niepewnie, jak zawsze w przypadku, gdy się w taki sposób przemieszczała, ale szybko odzyskała równowagę.  
>Rozejrzała się prędko, i upewniwszy się, że ulica jest pusta, ruszyła naprzód, tuż przy ścianach budynków, lekko pochylona. Szlag, jednak rzuciło ją trochę dalej, niż planowała.<br>Pod stopami chrzęściło jej potłuczone szkło, a w nozdrza wdzierał się swąd spalenizny.  
><em>Deja vu.<em>  
>Było jak za dawnych czasów – za każdym razem kiedy przestawała radzić sobie z rozpaczą, bólem i samotnością, za każdym razem gdy z całą mocą uświadamiała sobie, że być może nigdy nie znajdzie Doktora, po prostu leciała na kolejną akcję. Adrenalina, niepewność, zapach prochu i wszechobecne niebezpieczeństwo w jakiś absurdalny sposób pomagały jej się pozbierać. Pewnie dlatego, że w jakimś sensie przypominały dawne życie, bezustanny pęd i tamte przygody z Doktorem, które dawno miała już za sobą.<br>_Śmieszne._ Powinna teraz wręcz się cieszyć i myśleć, że te zamieszki po prostu spadły jej z nieba. Bez przerwy balansując na krawędzi wściekłości i rozczarowania, w pierwszej chwili rzeczywiście poczuła ulgę.  
><em>Nie ma jak stare, sprawdzone sposoby.<em>  
>Musiała coś ze sobą zrobić, zanim do reszty zwariuje.<br>I działała jak zawsze – metodycznie, trochę gorączkowo. Aż do czasu, gdy John chciał lecieć z nią. I kiedy zobaczyła wyraz jego oczu, w momencie gdy jej to oznajmiał.  
><em>Szlag.<em>  
>Przez niego diabli brali cały jej profesjonalizm. Powinna się teraz skupić na procedurze, pomóc Suzie, za wszelką cenę złagodzić sytuację i załatwić sprawę bez rozlewu krwi – a tymczasem tylko zdawała się na instynkt, na ślepo, wiedząc że będzie improwizować.<br>Bo jedyne co teraz potrafiła naprawdę robić, to wciąż od nowa rozpamiętywać jak bardzo John ją zranił, ile dla niego poświęciła i co dostała w zamian.  
>Naprawdę była jakaś nienormalna.<br>Spędziła sześć lat, szukając faceta podróżującego przez czas i przestrzeń w niebieskiej budce, tylko po to, by się przekonać że to wszystko nie zdało się na nic. A teraz dostała w zamian jego rzekomo lepszą wersję – a i tak nie mogła się pozbierać, bo on skutecznie jej to uniemożliwiał.  
>Westchnęła mimowolnie i natychmiast rzuciła się na ziemię, osłaniając głowę ramionami, bo coś za jej plecami wybuchło z hukiem.<br>Kiedy przebrzmiał już dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, podniosła się powoli i stwierdziła, że ktoś musiał ze sporej odległości rzucić – sądząc po zapachu – butelkę z koktajlem Mołotowa. Wybuchła tuż pod wystawą jednego ze sklepów, rozbijając okno w drobny mak. Wokół pełgały leniwie pomarańczowe płomienie.  
>Zaczęło padać; Rose biegiem pokonała kilka ostatnich metrów dzielących ją od głównej siedziby Torchwood Edynburg i przez zniszczoną bramę ostrożnie wyjrzała na dziedziniec, jednocześnie odbezpieczając broń.<br>_Pusto._  
>Padało coraz mocniej. Na dodatek zerwał się silny wiatr – najwidoczniej pogoda tez postanowiła dać im do wiwatu. Było ciemno jakby to był co najmniej listopad, a nie wrzesień, a ona trzęsła się cała w zbyt cienkiej kurtce.<br>Chociaż mogło być gorzej. Mało brakowało, a przyleciałaby tu w klasycznej małej czarnej.  
><em>Idiotka.<em>  
>Szlag, ani śladu rozwścieczonego tłumu i – co dziwniejsze – pracowników. Intuicyjnie czuła, że coś jest nie tak, że to tylko cisza przed burzą.<br>Może powinna poczekać na ojca albo, jeszcze lepiej, na posiłki, ale już od dawna nie umiała stać bezczynnie w chwilach, gdy coś krzyczało jej w głowie, że powinna działać.  
>Zmarszczyła brwi i powoli ruszyła wzdłuż otaczających dziedziniec arkad w kierunku głównych drzwi.<br>Może to przez ten niedawny wybuch – ale wszechogarniające uczucie niepokoju nie opuszczało jej ani na chwilę.


	39. Chapter 39

39.

_Bezpieczny…_  
>Po jego trupie!<br>Nie miała prawa go tak traktować! Jak kogoś niezdolnego do działania, albo… wybrakowanego! Jak gorszą kopię. I nie miała prawa się narażać. Wiedział, że po prostu jej na to nie pozwoli.  
>Przez chwilę tkwił bez ruchu, wpatrzony w miejsce gdzie przed chwilą stała, a potem odwrócił się, podszedł do Pete'a, który właśnie odkładał słuchawkę na widełki, i gwałtownym ruchem wyrwał mu z ręki drugi medalion.<br>- Cholera jasna! – Tyler doskoczył do niego natychmiast i złapał go za klapy marynarki. Słuchawka z hukiem spadła na podłogę. – Zabraniam ci, słyszysz?  
>Zacisnął zęby, przemocą oderwał palce Pete'a od materiału, a potem odepchnął go instynktownie ze wszystkich sił. Tyler zatoczył się solidnie, zdołał jednak utrzymać równowagę.<br>- Lecę jej pomóc – wyjaśnił John, powoli zakładając medalion na szyję.  
>- Nie masz uprawnień!<br>- Nie zatrzymasz mnie – oznajmił bardzo cicho. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał Pete'owi prosto w oczy.  
>Myślał, że tamten znów ruszy do ataku, jak rozwścieczony byk. Ale nie - zatrzymał się w pół kroku i opuścił ręce.<br>Przez chwilę mierzyli się wzrokiem; wreszcie ojciec Rose krótko skinął głową, wyciągnął pistolet zza paska spodni, podszedł bliżej i niemal siłą wcisnął mu go w dłoń.  
>- Na wszelki wypadek – oznajmił krótko. – Chyba nie zamierzasz jej bronić gołymi rękami?<br>John odetchnął głęboko. Niemal fizycznie czuł, jak rękojeść pali go w skórę, wiedział, że obiecywał sobie że nigdy już… że nie mógłby…  
>- Na wszelki wypadek – powtórzył uparcie Pete i odsunął się o krok. – Zaraz do was dołączę.<br>Wiedział że jeśli zostanie w holu choćby sekundę dłużej, może się rozmyślić, a instynkt podpowiadał mu, że nie może lecieć nieuzbrojony. Pierwszy raz odkąd pamiętał, zdał się na ten instynkt, całkowicie lekceważąc zasady, jakie sobie narzucił.  
><em>Rose była ważniejsza.<em>  
>Wylądował dość niezgrabnie na dziwnie nierównym podłożu. Po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że pod stopami ma potłuczone szkło i że zewsząd otacza go swąd spalenizny, a z oddali dobiegają stłumione okrzyki. Na dodatek ostry wiatr dmuchał mu w twarz, a z nieba właśnie zaczęła lecieć drobna mżawka.<br>Bez zastanowienia ruszył przed siebie; myślał tylko o tym, by znaleźć Rose i natychmiast ją stąd zabrać, a potem się na nią wydrzeć, tak by wiedziała, jaka jest niemądra. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie, kiedy gdzieś blisko zawył alarm samochodowy i rozległ się brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Obejrzał się przez ramię i odetchnął z ulgą, gdy okazało się, że ulica za jego plecami jest zupełnie pusta.  
><em>Gdzie ona była, do cholery?<em>  
>Mimowolnie przyspieszył kroku, a potem zaczął biec, bezwiednie ściskając w dłoni pistolet. Minął wybitą witrynę sklepową, gdzie w kroplach deszczu gasły z sykiem pomarańczowe płomienie i dotarł pod siedzibę Torchwood Edynburg – nie mógłby zabłądzić, nawet gdyby bardzo chciał, bo nie było w pobliżu bardziej okazałego i lepiej oznakowanego budynku.<br>Minął zniszczoną bramę wejściową i, zdyszany, wpadł na dziedziniec. I wtedy, w oparach spalenizny, w zapadającej powoli ciemności, wśród kropel coraz mocniej padającego deszczu – dostrzegł leżące pod arkadami ciało i dwie pochylone nad nim, niewyraźne postacie.


	40. Chapter 40

40.

Z oddali wciąż dobiegały głośne okrzyki, przez które przedarł się nagle przenikliwy dźwięk samochodowego alarmu. Gwałtowny przypływ adrenaliny pchnął Rose do działania tak samo skutecznie, jak zawsze. Wiedziała, że postępuje słusznie, zdając się na intuicję. Rozpadało się na dobre; zapach deszczu i mokrej ziemi stłumił na moment wszechobecny odór benzyny i palonego drewna. Mimo ściany deszczu, dostrzegła nagle ruch pod arkadami po przeciwległej stronie dziedzińca. Sprawdziła tyły i - posuwając się szybko w cieniu starych murów - dotarła do miejsca gdzie, jak jej się wydawało, widziała przed chwilą zarys postaci.  
>Nie pomyliła się.<br>Kilka sekund stała bez ruchu za kolumną, wstrzymując oddech i obserwując w milczeniu młodą dziewczynę o bardzo jasnych włosach, pochyloną nad leżącym na ziemi ciałem. Dziewczyna, odwrócona plecami, skutecznie zasłaniała Rose widok. Była niska i raczej drobna; klęczała na kamiennym bruku i płakała głośno. Po chwili objęła się ramionami i zaczęła się kiwać, a urywany szloch przeszedł w jakieś nieludzkie wycie.  
>Rose zagryzła wargi, rozejrzała się na wszelki wypadek po dziedzińcu i upewniwszy się, że jest pusty, powoli wyszła zza kolumny. Musiała jak najszybciej pomóc leżącemu człowiekowi, nie miała chwili do stracenia. A dziewczyna była w stanie, w którym i tak nie stanowiła zagrożenia.<br>Ukucnęła przy niej ostrożnie, tak, by jej dodatkowo nie wystraszyć. Dopiero teraz ją poznała. _Nowa pracownica działu kadr, która przedstawiała jej się na korytarzu kilka dni temu. Nieduża blondynka, pierwszego dnia dość otwarcie podziwiająca w windzie wdzięki Johna. Szlag, jak ona miała na imię?_  
>Wyciągnęła rękę, próbując dotknąć jej rękawa, zmusić ją do skupienia na sobie uwagi – i jednocześnie szybko rzuciła okiem na twarz drugiej postaci. A potem znieruchomiała, bo nagle zdała sobie sprawę, że osobą leżącą na bruku jest Suzie Costello.<br>Wszystko docierało do niej jakby zza grubej ściany - jak zawsze w takich sytuacjach. Szeroko otwarte, nieruchome oczy zastępczyni ojca, ciemna plama na kamieniach, rozlewająca się wokół głowy i nie dający się z niczym pomylić zapach krwi.  
><em>Suzie…<em>  
>Odetchnęła głęboko i wyprostowała się, próbując wrócić do równowagi. Powtarzała sobie, że na inne uczucia przyjdzie czas później.<br>Z oddali wciąż dobiegały gorączkowe okrzyki i słychać było przytłumione wybuchy – nie miała zbyt wiele czasu.  
>Blondynka przy jej boku wyła nieprzerwanie i kołysała się coraz mocniej.<br>Rose wciąż nie potrafiła przypomnieć sobie jej imienia.  
>- Hej! – zawołała ostro, klękając przed nią. – Hej, popatrz na mnie!<br>Powinna jak najszybciej ustalić, co się stało. Ocenić sytuację i skontaktować się z tutejszą załogą.  
><em>Szkopuł w tym, że nie było załogi. A w każdym razie – nie w komplecie.<em>  
>Ojciec nie dalej jak dziś rano wycofał wojsko. W porozumieniu z Suzie.<br>_I teraz właśnie ona za to zapłaciła._  
>- No, już. – Mocno zacisnęła palce wokół ramion blondynki. – Musisz mi pomóc, słyszysz?<br>Zero odzewu. Dziewczyna cała się trzęsła i na dodatek próbowała jej się wyrwać.  
>Rose odsunęła się nieco i bez namysłu wymierzyła jej policzek.<br>- Spokój! – krzyknęła. – Opanuj się natychmiast.  
>Zawodzenie ustało jak ucięte nożem – pracownica znieruchomiała i wpatrywała się w nią rozszerzonymi oczami, próbując powstrzymać szloch.<br>- Tak lepiej – oznajmiła Rose zimno. – A teraz mów, co tu się działo.  
>Nie potrafiła wydobyć głosu, a co dopiero sklecić sensownego zdania – to było akurat doskonale widoczne. Rose westchnęła cicho, powtarzając w duchu wszystkie zasady wpajane w czasie szkoleń, i spróbowała uzbroić się w cierpliwość.<br>- Jak masz na imię? – spytała łagodniejszym tonem. – Wiem, że mówiłaś, ale…  
>- Eve.<br>To jedno słowo właściwie zginęło gdzieś między kolejnymi szlochami i pociągnięciami nosem, ale stanowiło już jakiś postęp.  
>- Skup się – poleciła. – Od jak dawna tu jesteś?<br>- N-nie wiem – wyjąkała dziewczyna, wpatrując się w nią ze strachem. – Odkąd… Suzie… Ona chciała… Oni ją zabili!  
>- Kto? – spytała ostro Rose.<br>Musiała starać się ze wszystkich sił, by nie dopuścić do głosu złości, pamiętać, że jest w pracy i że istnieją pewne zasady, których nie wolno jej złamać.  
>- Nie wiem…<br>- Nie widziałaś?  
>- N-nie, to chyba był ten… Sam przywódca. MacDonald. Nie widziałam dokładnie, ale…<br>- Gdzie reszta? – przerwała jej szybko Rose, próbując nie dopuścić, by dziewczyna znów się rozkleiła. – Personel…?  
>- Suzie kazała im zostać w środku.<br>- A ciebie wzięła? – Spojrzała na dziewczynę ze zdumieniem i nagle dotarło do niej, że podniosła głos.  
>- N-nie, ja sama…<br>- Czemu jej nie posłuchałaś?  
>Eve milczała i Rose z trudem powstrzymała się, by nie wybuchnąć; najchętniej potrząsnęłaby tą bezmyślną dziewuchą.<br>Nie, no po prostu uwielbiała nowych nadgorliwców.  
><em>Którzy na dodatek nie mieli uprawnień.<em>  
>- No? – przynagliła, bo dziewczyna nadal się nie odzywała i nie odrywała wzroku od jej twarzy.<br>- Była sama… - wyjąkała wreszcie. – A oni weszli jak po swoje… I potem on powiedział żeby się zamknęła i po prostu… po prostu ją zabił… On… O Boże…!  
>- Powiedziałam: spokój! – krzyknęła instynktownie Rose. Podziałało, bo Eve znieruchomiała, z trudem łapiąc oddech. – Potrafisz ocenić ilu ich było?<br>- Ja… Nie wiem.  
>- Skup się! Piętnastu? Dwudziestu? Mac Donald i kto jeszcze?<br>Eve uparcie pokręciła głową i zacisnęła powieki, jakby chciała za wszelką cenę uniknąć patrzenia na Suzie.  
>- Chyba więcej niż dwudziestu – wyjąkała wreszcie. – Nie wiem…<br>_Cudownie._  
>Nie wiedziała nawet, ilu gości się spodziewać. Na dodatek dziwny gwar gdzieś za murami i brzęki tłuczonego szkła zdawały się wciąż przybierać na sile. Rozejrzała się czujnie, ale dziedziniec był pusty.<br>Zdecydowanie nie cierpiała takich imprez. Westchnęła i zmarszczyła brwi, zdecydowana podjąć ostatnią próbę.  
>- Dlaczego uciekli?<br>Eve otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na nią przeciągle.  
>- Nie wiem, chyba… Chyba wystraszyli się, jak ją zabił. Jeden wrzeszczał, że przecież nie tego chcieli.<br>- I wtedy się wycofali?  
>- To wyglądało tak, jakby… Jakby nie byli pewni tego… - Odetchnęła głęboko. - MacDonalda.<br>- Czyli zostawili go?  
>- N-nie. Nie wiem! Ja… Suzie…<br>- Schowaj się – przerwała jej ostro Rose, kątem oka dostrzegając jakiś ruch na dziedzińcu. – Za kolumnę! Już! – krzyknęła, bo dziewczyna nawet nie drgnęła. – I nie waż się stamtąd ruszyć, jasne?  
>Eve powoli odczołgała się nieco w bok i usiadła na bruku, opierając się o ścianę. Rose natychmiast sięgnęła po broń – i znieruchomiała z dłonią na rękojeści, bo w tej samej sekundzie rozpoznała Johna. Przemoczony do suchej nitki, podszedł bliżej i zatrzymał się tuż przy arkadach. Krople wody spływały mu z włosów, a w oczach miał…<br>Wolała teraz nie zastanawiać się, co miał w oczach.  
>- Co ty tu robisz? – warknęła, zanim zdążył się odezwać i gwałtownie cofnęła rękę. – O mało nie strzeliłam!<br>Nie odezwał się. Pokręcił tylko głową i rzucił szybkie spojrzenie na ciało Suzie, a potem na Eve, wciąż szlochającą gdzieś w cieniu.  
>W nasilającym się hałasie, wdychając zapach deszczu i spalenizny, Rose klęczała na kamiennej podłodze i powoli uświadamiała sobie, że jest jej zwyczajnie wstyd.<br>_Przecież kiedyś… Nigdy by nie pozwoliła, żeby…_  
>John w milczeniu ukucnął po drugiej stronie.<br>_Powinna chociaż… Powinna coś…_  
>Instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę, żeby zamknąć Suzie oczy, i dopiero kiedy zetknęły się czubki ich palców, dotarło do niej, że on zrobił to samo.<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

41.

Od momentu, kiedy zobaczył leżącą postać, do chwili gdy dotarł pod arkady i upewnił się, że to jednak nie Rose, minęła zaledwie minuta - a czuł się tak, jakby miał za sobą całe kolejne wieki. Po prostu rzucił się na oślep przez dziedziniec, a potem zatrzymał się równie gwałtownie kilka kroków przed miejscem, gdzie klęczała, i już tylko patrzył.  
>Pochłonięta Suzie Costello i tą młodą blondynką, potencjalną dziewczyną Russela, w ogóle go nie zauważyła.<br>_I dobrze._  
>Przynajmniej miał czas ochłonąć, tym bardziej że trzęsły mu się ręce, a serce tłukło się gdzieś po żebrach jak oszalałe.<br>Suzie…  
><em>Nie Rose. Najważniejsze, że nie Rose.<em>  
>Podszedł bliżej i wtedy usłyszał odgłos wymierzanego policzka i jej ostry głos.<br>Znowu jej nie poznawał. Wydawała się taka… doskonale opanowana, taka profesjonalna. Krótkie pytania, oschły, momentami wręcz lodowaty ton, zero współczucia.  
>To wszystko zwyczajnie do niej nie pasowało.<br>Chciał do niej podbiec, przygarnąć ją i już nie puszczać, nawrzeszczeć na nią dokładnie tak, jak sobie zaplanował – i nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca. Głównie dlatego, że doskonale sobie ze wszystkim radziła. Tak, jakby go wcale nie potrzebowała.  
>Nawet przez chwilę.<br>Nigdy wcześniej tak nie było. Nigdy nie czuł się taki… zbyteczny. I na dodatek za każdym razem, kiedy odkrywał, jak bardzo się zmieniła, musiał walczyć z tym głupim poczuciem winy.  
>Instynktownie przysunął się bliżej i kątem oka dostrzegł, że sięga po broń. Chciał odruchowo unieść ręce, żeby ją jakoś powstrzymać, ale ona już go poznała, już na niego warczała, próbując ustawić go do pionu. Ledwo rozróżniał słowa, bo przez moment widział tylko Suzie Costello i słyszał płacz tej drugiej dziewczyny.<br>Wiedziony nagłym impulsem, ukucnął, żeby zamknąć zmarłej oczy.  
><em>Gdyby nie poznał Rose, gdyby nie zabrał jej wtedy z piwnicy pełnej manekinów, nawet nie wiedziałby, że tak trzeba.<em>  
>A i tak męczył go fakt, że to jedyna rzecz, którą w tej sytuacji może zrobić. Że było za późno i nie potrafił już w żaden sposób pomóc.<br>Podniósł głowę i napotkał wzrok Rose. Przez ułamek sekundy wydawało mu się, że ona pomyślała to samo, że też żałuje.  
>Ale nie.<br>Szybko cofnęła rękę i znów była po prostu doskonale skoncentrowana, czujna jak nigdy wcześniej. Zmarszczone brwi, przygryziona dolna warga, napięte mięśnie ramion – wszystko to mówiło samo za siebie. Wyprostowała się i wstała z klęczek, rzucając jednocześnie szybkie kontrolne spojrzenie na Eve.  
>A potem obeszła ciało Suzie i stanęła przed nim.<br>- Co ty tu w ogóle robisz? – syknęła ostro i przez moment wyglądała tak, jakby z trudem powstrzymywała się od ujęcia się pod boki. – Przecież powiedziałam…  
>- No to co? – Poderwał się z ziemi i spojrzał na nią z góry. – Myślisz że mógłbym tam bezczynnie siedzieć?<br>- Jesteś kompletnie nieprzygotowany i…  
>- Sugerujesz, że powinienem wziąć kilt?<br>- Przestań! – Mimowolnie podniosła głos. – To nie są żarty, ja…  
>Urwała i wychyliła się zza jego ramienia, wpatrując się intensywnie w dziedziniec.<br>- Nigdy nie myślałem, że są – oświadczył, siląc się na spokój i zerknął szybko do tyłu. – Nie zostawię cię.  
>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że nawet Eve przestała płakać i najwyraźniej przysłuchuje się ich rozmowie. W zapadłej nagle ciszy coraz wyraźniej docierały do nich ostre nawoływania tłumu. Brzmiało to tak, jakby ludzie docierali już pod bramę.<br>Ale, prawdę mówiąc, miał to gdzieś. Najważniejsze było to, by Rose wreszcie zrozumiała, że po prostu nie pozwoli jej tu zostać. Proszę bardzo, mogła go sobie nie potrzebować – ale nie zamierzał bezczynnie patrzeć jak się naraża, do cholery!  
>- Idziemy – oświadczył spokojnie, próbując złapać ją za ramię.<br>Prychnęła tylko i wywinęła mu się zgrabnie.  
>- TY idziesz – odbiła piłeczkę. – Zabierz Eve i wejdź na górę, tam was poinstruują…<br>Przez szum deszczu przedarł się brzęk tłuczonego szkła. Butelka z koktajlem mołotowa wybuchła na dziedzińcu tuż za bramą.  
>Złapał Rose za kurtkę i wepchnął za kolumnę obok dziewczyny Russela.<br>Druga butelka upadła z hukiem znacznie bliżej, przy samych arkadach. Wyjrzał ostrożnie na dziedziniec i poczuł mocne szarpnięcie; Rose ciągnęła go za marynarkę na plecach.  
>- Schowaj się, do diabła – warknęła. - Zabierz Eve i daj mi pracować!<br>Nie zareagował; machnął tylko ręką, próbując skłonić ją by była ciszej. Wytężył wzrok, usiłując dostrzec wszystko dokładnie w strugach deszczu, wśród gasnących z sykiem płomieni. Tłum był już na samym środku placu – przez zniszczoną bramę wlewali się wciąż i wciąż nowi ludzie. Kilka kolejnych butelek wylądowało niemal przed jego nosem; cofnął się instynktownie.  
>Dlaczego Torchwood jeszcze nie zareagowało? Czyżby aż tak wystraszyli się po stracie dowódcy? Czy może rzeczywiście było do szpiku kości prewencyjne, jak utrzymywał Pete?<br>Owszem, nie chciał rozlewu krwi i w głębi duszy był wdzięczny Instytutowi, że obiera taką a nie inną taktykę. Ale czuł instynktownie, że tym razem – jeszcze – wystarczyłoby tych ludzi tylko postraszyć. Że można by spróbować im wytłumaczyć… Zmrużył oczy, patrząc jak ludzie formują się w bezładne rzędy. Nie był w stanie rozróżnić twarzy nawet w pierwszym z nich, ale czuł wyraźnie, że było w nich coś… mało człowieczego.  
>- Spalmy tę budę! – dobiegł go nagle okrzyk gdzieś z tłumu. – To nauczy Tylera lepszych manier!<br>Nie zastanawiał się dłużej.  
>- Zostań tu – wymamrotał szybko w stronę Rose, a potem, wiedziony nagłym impulsem, wyszedł zza kolumny na wiatr i deszcz.<p> 


	42. Chapter 42

42.

Czuła się tak, jakby oglądała film na zwolnionych obrotach. Kompletnie osłupiała, patrzyła jak John wychodzi na dziedziniec i staje naprzeciw ludzi uzbrojonych w butelki i kamienie.  
>- Nie! – zawołał donośnie, podnosząc ręce. – Nienienie! Poczekajcie, co wy tutaj właściwie robicie?<br>Usłyszała w jego głosie szkocki akcent, usłyszała to szybkie, trochę nerwowe „nie" powtarzane wielokrotnie i – kompletnie wbrew sobie – parsknęła histerycznym śmiechem.  
>A potem, gdzieś blisko, rozległ się szczęk przeładowywanej broni, więc bez namysłu wypadła na dziedziniec, wyciągając jednocześnie pistolet i zatrzymując się dopiero tuż obok Johna.<br>- Coś ty za jeden? – krzyknął ktoś z pierwszego rzędu, dokładnie naprzeciw nich. Rose z trudem rozpoznała MacDonalda. Przemoczony do suchej nitki, w ubłoconych butach, celował do nich z jakiegoś przeżytku, który na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądał jak sztucer.  
>- Och, przepraszam. – John podszedł o krok bliżej; jednocześnie wyciągnął rękę w jej stronę i wykonał taki gest, jakby chciał skłonić ją do opuszczenia broni. – Witaj. Jestem Dok…<br>Urwał i zawahał się wyraźnie, ale MacDonaldowi to wystarczyło.  
>- Nieważne – wpadł mu w słowo, podnosząc głos o kilka tonów. – I tak będziemy gadać tylko z Tylerem.<br>- Nie ma go tu! – zawołała Rose.  
>- Więc każ mu ruszyć tę tchórzliwą dupę i przyjechać! – ryknął Szkot, patrząc jej prosto w oczy. – Albo wykończymy kogoś jeszcze!<br>- Dobrze! – zawołał John, zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć. – Zaraz go wezwiemy. Opuść broń.  
>- Bo co? – wrzasnął MacDonald. – Myślisz, że możesz mi rozkazywać?<br>- Nie – odpowiedział stanowczo. – Ale myślę, że już wystarczy. Dostaniesz to, czego chcesz. Nikt więcej dzisiaj nie umrze.  
>MacDonald, wyraźnie zdezorientowany, patrzył na niego w milczeniu, a potem minimalnie opuścił broń; nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że pozostali Szkoci porozumiewają się wzrokiem, jakby nie byli pewni, co robić dalej. Przez tłum przebiegł gwałtowny szum głosów, aż wreszcie zapadła głucha cisza. Zrobiło się zupełnie ciemno i nawet na moment nie przestawało padać; Rose czuła zapach deszczu, benzyny i dopalających się płomieni. John stał spokojnie, z rękami opuszczonymi wzdłuż ciała.<br>Czekał.  
>Wyglądało na to, że MacDonald rozważa, co powinien dalej zrobić.<br>- Pieprzyć ich, David! – dobiegło nagle z tłumu. – Chyba się nie dasz zagadać?  
>Jeszcze zanim przywódca otworzył usta, wiedziała już, że go nie przekonają. W zbyt wielu negocjacjach brała udział, zbyt wielu zapaleńców oglądała, żeby teraz się łudzić.<br>Bał się stracić autorytet. _Cholerny idiota!_  
>- Z drogi! – ryknął, zanim John zdołał się odezwać. – Costello to był tylko wstęp. Dawaj Tylera albo…<br>Huk wystrzału za ich plecami i dziwny, zdławiony płacz zagłuszyły resztę zdania. Instynktownie obejrzała się przez ramię.  
>Dalej wszystko wydarzyło się jednocześnie.<br>Szybkie kroki Eve na kamiennym bruku. Kolejny strzał na oślep, prosto w tłum i rozpaczliwy szloch. Zdumienie w oczach MacDonalda. Uniesiony w górę sztucer, błysk śrutu w wilgotnym powietrzu. Odgłos ciała padającego na ziemię i blond włosy rozsypane na kamieniach.  
>Chyba już wtedy wiedziała.<br>Jeszcze zanim spojrzała ponownie na tłum i zobaczyła jak MacDonald, wciąż z bronią przy oku, zwraca się w stronę Johna.  
>Bez namysłu rzuciła się naprzód.<br>- Doktorze!


	43. Chapter 43

43.

- Doktorze!  
><em>Deja vu.<em>  
>Kątem oka zobaczył ruch; blond włosy mignęły gdzieś tuż przy jego twarzy, fioletowa kurtka na sekundę przysłoniła widok, huknął strzał – i już.<br>W następnej chwili upadł boleśnie na bruk i zdał sobie sprawę, że trzyma ją mocno w pasie.  
><em>Wariatka!<em>  
>Błyskawicznie przetoczył się na bok, zerwał się z ziemi i stanął między nią a tłumem.<br>- Rose! – Wciąż dźwięczało mu w uszach to, jak go nazwała. – Co robisz, do cholery?  
>A potem ponownie usłyszał szczęk broni. I już wiedział.<br>I widział to wszystko dokładnie, jakby w zwolnionym tempie – wyraz rozpoznania w oczach MacDonalda, lufę sztucera wycelowaną w Rose z zupełnie bliska i swoją dłoń, sięgającą po pistolet.  
>To było oczywiste jak oddychanie.<br>Wiedział dokładnie, co ma robić. I nie wahał się ani chwili.  
>Odbezpieczył broń i wycelował.<br>Strzał prawie go ogłuszył – zobaczył tylko zdumioną twarz MacDonalda, upadające bezwładnie ciało i dziurę z tyłu głowy.  
>A potem, gdy Szkot leżał już tuż przed nim, dostrzegł Pete'a Tylera, który właśnie opuszczał pistolet.<br>Przez kilka sekund patrzyli na siebie bez słowa; wreszcie Pete krótko skinął głową, schował broń i podszedł bliżej.  
>- Jesteście cali? – spytał oschle, zerkając na Rose, która siedziała na ziemi, obejmując ramionami kolana.<br>- Tak – odpowiedziała dziwnym głosem.  
>John obejrzał się na nią. Nie podnosiła głowy, wpatrując się nieprzerwanie w leżącego na ziemi MacDonalda.<br>Pete westchnął, trącił ciało czubkiem buta, a potem jakby zreflektował się i cofnął o kilka kroków.  
>- Powinienem… - Urwał gwałtownie. - Wracajcie do domu. Nic tu po was.<br>Odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę kilku współpracowników, którzy wylądowali wraz z nim. Po chwili jego ostry, donośny głos przebił się przez huk wichury i deszczu, kiedy wydawał kolejne rozkazy.  
>Na dziedzińcu pojawili się wreszcie pozostali cywile z Torchwood Edynburg; sytuację udało się opanować dość szybko, bo Szkoci byli wyraźnie zszokowani po śmierci przywódcy i poddali się bez większych nacisków.<br>Wokół trwało całe to dziwaczne zamieszanie, fruwały wokół przekleństwa po szkocku i urywki procedur - a on i Rose wciąż tkwili bez ruchu tam, gdzie zostawił ich Pete.  
>Daleko od siebie.<br>_Zabawne._  
>Spędził setki lat walcząc z groźnymi kosmitami, a cały czas do swoich najbardziej przerażających wspomnień zaliczał tamtą podróż na planetę Północ. Wtedy, kiedy to nie potwory, a ludzie byli dla niego najstraszniejsi. I kiedy to z ludzi wyłaziło pod wpływem strachu to, co w nich najgorsze.<br>_Ci tutaj też się bali._  
>Nie potrafił o tym na dobre zapomnieć. Nawet jeśli zagrozili Rose.<br>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że wciąż ściska w dłoni pistolet. Oddał go szybko jednemu z funkcjonariuszy i mimowolnie zacisnął pięści. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie teraz na rozpamiętywanie. Powinien coś zrobić, do cholery! Na przykład zrównać ją z ziemią za to, że tak się narażała. Za to, jak go nazwała! Za to, że o mało jej nie stracił, tak samo głupio, jak wcześniej Jenny.  
>Może dlatego wiedział dokładnie, co Rose zamierza zrobić. To było jak impuls. Po prostu zareagował instynktownie.<br>_Jak ona śmiała?_  
>Przed oczami wciąż miał rozmyte, bezimienne twarze z tłumu, lufę broni MacDonalda, szczęk metalu…<br>Podszedł do niej wreszcie i wyciągnął rękę, żeby pomóc jej się podnieść. Nie poruszyła się, starannie omijając go wzrokiem. Nie potrafił dociec, czy to dlatego, że jest zła, czy aż tak bardzo boi się, że się rozklei.  
><em>Jasny szlag, w ogóle jej nie znał!<em>  
>Pochylił się, złapał ją gwałtownie za ramiona i podciągnął, zmuszając żeby stanęła naprzeciw niego.<br>- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób – syknął, zbliżając twarz do jej twarzy.  
>Potrząsnęła głową, a potem, jakby tym jednym zdaniem wyrwał ją z odrętwienia, spojrzała na niego z wściekłością.<br>- Ja? – zawołała, podnosząc mimowolnie głos. – To nie ja jestem cywilem bez szkolenia, co leci…  
>- Zamknij się, bo…<br>- Nie waż się mi rozkazywać! Ile razy mam ci to powtarzać? Co ty sobie myślałeś?  
>- A ty?<br>- Masz tylko jedno życie, jak niby…  
>- Za to ty masz ich od cholery!<br>- Ja jestem żołnierzem! – krzyknęła i szarpnęła się, próbując mu się wyrwać.  
>Puścił ją natychmiast.<br>_Żołnierzem._  
>Cholera, przecież doskonale o tym wiedział!<br>_Jak Jenny. Jak wszyscy inni, którzy za niego ginęli._  
>Ale zapomniała o jednym.<br>- Też byłem żołnierzem! – krzyknął. – Na pierwszej linii frontu! I co, myślisz, że wolno ci…  
>- Nie pouczaj mnie!<br>- Więc nie waż się więcej…  
>- Bo co? – Złapała go gwałtownie za rękaw marynarki. - Miałam czekać, aż cię zastrzeli?<br>Wolną ręką niecierpliwie odgarnął z czoła mokre włosy i patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Nie potrafił nawet nazwać tego, co się w nim kotłowało. Nie potrafił, bo…  
><em>Tak, może powinna czekać!<em>  
>Od tylu dni starał się, żeby wreszcie zaczęła dostrzegać już tylko jego i myślał, że kiedyś nareszcie coś się zmieni.<br>A tymczasem wszystko zostało po staremu. Wciąż widziała w nim Doktora! I nawet nazwała go jego imieniem.  
><em>Kurwa mać.<em>  
>- Trzeba było czekać! – wybuchnął. – Mogłaś mu pozwolić!<br>- Co ty… John…?  
>Potrząsnął głową i patrzył na nią w milczeniu, zaciskając zęby. Wiedział, że ją zranił, wiedział że nie to życzyłaby sobie teraz usłyszeć, ale nie potrafił inaczej.<br>Chciał, żeby cierpiała. Tak samo jak on, kiedy kazała mu się dziś wynosić. I kiedy potem mówiła Jackie, że nie wie, czy chce by z nią został.  
>Tylko że… teraz bez namysłu rzuciła się ratować mu życie i sam już nie wiedział, gdzie w tym wszystkim jest jakikolwiek sens. A przecież musiał wiedzieć, musiał wreszcie mieć pewność, bo inaczej…<br>Przysunęła się zupełnie blisko i mocniej zacisnęła palce wokół jego rękawa, próbując zajrzeć mu w oczy.  
>- No przecież mogłaś! – zaatakował ją z wściekłością. – Jakby mnie odstrzelił, pozbyłabyś się…<br>- John!  
>- Co? - Zimny wiatr sprawił, że na moment zabrakło mu tchu. - Nie wiem, czemu tego nie zrobiłaś!<br>- Ja…  
>- No powiedz, czemu?<br>- Nie mogłam, kretynie! Nie mogłam, bo…  
>- Zamkniecie się wreszcie? – Pete wyrósł nagle obok nich jak spod ziemi. – Nie chcę was tu widzieć, jasne?<br>Nie czekając na ich reakcję, przysunął się bliżej i uaktywnił medalion na piersi córki. John poczuł znajome szarpnięcie i dziwną pustkę w piersi, jaka zwykle towarzyszyła teleportacji.  
>Sekundę później uderzył mocno stopami w podłogę i rozejrzał się czujnie, próbując zachować równowagę.<br>Wrócili do domu Tylerów – Rose musiała przed skokiem zaprogramować oba medaliony równocześnie, w taki sposób, by w razie potrzeby odesłały ich na miejsce, z którego wyruszyli.


	44. Chapter 44

44.

Stali oboje w pustym holu, przemoczeni do suchej nitki. Drzewa przed wejściem rzucały na podłogę niespokojne cienie. Nawet w huku wichury za oknem słyszała wyraźnie jego ciężki oddech.  
>Był wściekły. Nigdy się go nie bała, ale teraz cofnęła się mimowolnie, wpadając plecami na poręcz schodów. Żeby zająć czymś ręce, zdjęła z szyi medalion i powiesiła go na słupku balustrady. John szarpnął łańcuch swojego. Rzucił go za siebie, a potem podszedł bliżej i złapał ją za ramiona. Z bliska widziała już tylko jego spojrzenie.<br>Chyba dopiero teraz nareszcie patrzył na nią i widział, jaka jest naprawdę. Widział, kim stała się dzięki niemu, czekając i walcząc przez sześć cholernych lat.  
>Potrząsnął nią gwałtownie, zaciskając palce wokół jej ramion.<br>- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób - powiedział cicho i groźnie, pochylając się tak, że poczuła na twarzy jego oddech. - Nie waż się.  
>Otworzyła usta, żeby zaprotestować, a on już ją całował, długo, boleśnie, nie dbając o to, że nie może złapać tchu. Otoczył ją ramionami, jakby chciał zdusić wściekłość i żal, tłumione przez długie godziny. Smakował dokładnie tak, jak pamiętała.<br>_I miał te same usta, i ramiona, i dłonie._  
>Marzyła tylko, żeby dotykał ją tymi dłońmi i natychmiast odebrał jej rozum, i kazał zapomnieć o tym co było, i co stanie się później. Objęła go mocno i przyciągnęła do siebie, blisko; tak blisko jak Tamten nigdy nie odważył się być. Szczęśliwa, odchyliła głowę do tyłu, kiedy całował jej szyję i skórę tuż przy obojczyku. Czuła pod palcami jego mokre, potargane włosy - nie rude, omal nie roześmiała się na tę myśl.<br>- Rose.  
>Tyle czasu czekała, żeby wypowiedział jej imię dokładnie w ten sposób, niskim, lekko drżącym głosem. Od tak dawna chciała, by on też zrozumiał, że wszystko inne jest dziwnie niepełne, jeśli nie ma jej obok. Instynktownie ujęła w dłonie jego twarz i zmusiła, żeby przestał na jedną krótką chwilę. Spotkali się wzrokiem - i to wystarczyło. Jego na wpół przytomne, oszalałe, nieustępliwe spojrzenie.<br>- Rose - powtórzył, tym razem głośniej. Zamrugał i pochylił się tak, że zetknęli się czołami. - Nigdy więcej.  
>Zanim zdążyła odpowiedzieć, jednym szarpnięciem rozerwał jej kurtkę. Trzask pękającego suwaka wybrzmiał jednocześnie z jej okrzykiem. Naparł na nią całym ciałem, niemal wciskając w poręcz schodów. Chłonęła jego smak i jedyny w swoim rodzaju zapach deszczu i mokrej skóry. Szybko wsunął ręce pod jej cienką bluzkę i nagle wszystko przestało się liczyć, i były tylko jego mocne dłonie o długich palcach, i dwa przyspieszone oddechy, i wichura wszędzie dookoła.<br>Pociągnął ją za sobą na schody, nie przestając całować. Dotarli na półpiętro, potykając się i gubiąc gdzieś po drodze jego marynarkę. Popchnął ją na ścianę obok wnęki okiennej, na ślepo zdzierał z niej bluzkę i rozpinał stanik. Pieścił jej brzuch i piersi, i mogła myśleć już tylko o tym, że zaraz rozpadnie się na tysiąc kawałków. I chciała tego, chciała żeby nigdy już nie przestawał, nigdy jej nie opuszczał. W gorączkowym pośpiechu wyszarpnęła mu ze spodni koszulę. Guziki rozprysnęły się po podłodze z cichym stukiem. Potargała go jeszcze bardziej, ściągając mu t-shirt i wiedziała tylko, że natychmiast musi go dotknąć. Że musi poczuć go całą sobą i odpowiedzieć na to, co z nią robił i co jeszcze zamierzał zrobić - tymi swoimi wąskimi ustami, czubkiem języka, opuszkami smukłych palców. Przytuliła się do niego ze wszystkich sił, przesunęła paznokciami po jego plecach i ramionach, całowała szczupłą pierś. Czuła słonawy smak jego potu i słyszała jak urywany oddech przechodzi w cichy, gardłowy jęk. Objęła go mocniej i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej.  
>Zaczerpnął powietrza i złapał ją za włosy, zmuszając, żeby na niego spojrzała. Nie odrywając wzroku od jej twarzy, sięgnął do zapięcia jej dżinsów. Zdjął je jednym zdecydowanym ruchem, razem z bielizną, i uklęknął, żeby wyplątać ją z nogawek. Całował gwałtownie, od kolan aż po biodra, i sunął językiem po rozgrzanej skórze wokół pępka. A potem patrzył na nią z góry, przygryzając wargi. Drżącymi rękami rozbierała go do końca i wiedziała, że jeszcze chwila, i zupełnie oszaleje albo przestanie istnieć.<br>Zacisnął zęby, złapał ją i podsadził na szeroki parapet we wnęce okiennej. Był tak blisko i tylko dla niej, nareszcie tylko dla niej; policzek przy policzku, dwa gorące oddechy, mocna dłoń w jej potarganych włosach. Zatrzymał się jedynie na sekundę, uderzenie serca - żeby zajrzeć jej w oczy - i właśnie wtedy każdy wszechświat mógłby rozpaść się w pył. Później nawet na moment nie odrywał od niej wzroku, a w tym spojrzeniu był gniewny rozkaz i totalne szaleństwo i dzika radość. Przyjmowała go niecierpliwie, w wariackim tempie jakie narzucił. Obejmowała mocno i wbijała mu paznokcie w plecy, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Ból i samotność, wściekłość i rozpacz, żal i poczucie krzywdy - wszystko ginęło w jego oczach, i w tym szaleńczym rytmie, i w huku wichury za oknem. Jakby chciał ją zmusić, by wreszcie zobaczyła jego i tylko jego. Jakby ciągle nie wierzył, że już od dawna go widzi. Jakby próbował zagłuszyć ich wspólną głupią samotność.  
>Nic już nie było ważne. Chciała tylko, żeby trzymał ją mocno przy sobie i nigdy nie pozwolił odejść. Zacisnęła powieki i uchwyciła się go ze wszystkich sił, kiedy jej krzyk zlał się w jedno z jego zdyszanym oddechem.<br>Potem widziała z bliska już tylko kropelki potu na jego czole, niezliczone piegi i zmarszczki w kącikach oczu. I - przez jedną krótką chwilę - to zamglone, kompletnie bezbronne spojrzenie, kiedy zupełnie się przed nią odsłonił.  
>Wyczerpana, oparła głowę na jego piersi. Przygarnął ją do siebie bez słowa - i właśnie wtedy mogłaby przysiąc, że słyszy wyraźnie bicie jego serca.<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

45.

_Jasna cholera!_  
>Kompletnie ogłupiały z pożądania, otumaniony wciąż jej smakiem i zapachem, stał przy oknie, trzymał ją blisko przy sobie i próbował się jakoś pozbierać.<br>Nigdy żadna kobieta, żadna Ziemianka – nie działała na niego w taki sposób. A już na pewno z żadną tak totalnie się nie zapomniał. Żadnej dotąd nie udało się sprawić, by po prostu przestał myśleć i do reszty stracił nad sobą kontrolę.  
><em>Tylko jej.<em>  
>Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak długo jeszcze stali tak, przytuleni do siebie. Dopiero kiedy Rose poruszyła się nieznacznie, kiedy pieszczotliwym ruchem przesunęła dłońmi po jego plecach, kiedy zeszła się z parapetu i podniosła głowę – wreszcie oprzytomniał. Patrzyła na niego z powagą i jakby… pytająco. Czuł, że powinien coś powiedzieć, ale w głowie miał kompletną pustkę; on który, kiedy zachodziła taka potrzeba, potrafił zagadać każdego na śmierć, byle tylko wybrnąć z sytuacji.<br>Jasny gwint, co teraz?  
>Obserwował, jak cała ta jej powaga zmienia się w zdumienie, a potem… chyba smutek.<br>Przygryzła mocno dolną wargę i wbiła wzrok w dywan.  
>Chyba dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że jest mu cholernie wstyd.<br>Co on wyprawiał, do ciężkiej kurwy nędzy? Owszem, pragnął jej jak nikogo wcześniej, ale to jeszcze nie oznaczało, że powinien przelecieć ją dziko na półpiętrze w domu jej rodziców.  
>Tuż po tym, jak oboje omal nie oberwali kulki w łeb.<br>Wiedział, że na pewno nie rozwiążą w ten sposób wszystkich swoich problemów. To tak nie działało.  
>I dlatego nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak wybrnąć z tej sytuacji. Zwłaszcza, kiedy Rose, wciąż bez słowa, pochyliła się i zebrała z podłogi swoje rzeczy. Obserwował w milczeniu jak wciąga dżinsy i potrafił myśleć już tylko o tym, że za chwilę wrócą do domu, a ona pewnie spakuje mu tę walizkę, tak jak uprzedzała.<br>A przecież nie mógł… nie mógł jej na to pozwolić, nie chciał odchodzić, nie po tym wszystkim! Chciał zatrzymać ją przy sobie za wszelką cenę i nie miał żadnego pomysłu, jak to zrobić, jak ją na nowo do siebie przekonać. Czuł się tak, jakby wciąż kręcił się w kółko, jakby ktoś uwięził go w ciasnej puszce, z której nie było wyjścia.  
>Znów wszystko skrewił – i tym razem chyba już na dobre.<br>Szlag, gotów był poświęcić naprawdę sporo, nawet całą swoją dumę. Zresztą, co tam duma, skoro i tak oddał już o wiele więcej. Wszechświat, niczym nieskrępowaną wolność, podróże i nawet to, kim był wcześniej.  
><em>Przed nią.<em>  
>A teraz całe jego starania właśnie poszły się walić.<br>Zapiął spodnie i odwrócił się, żeby podnieść z podłogi koszulę. Chwilę później zrozumiał, że zostały przy niej tylko trzy guziki i omal nie wybuchnął śmiechem.  
><em>Co się z nim, do jasnej cholery, działo?<em>  
>I ona… Mogłaby chociaż spojrzeć w jego stronę, żeby faktycznie zyskał jakiś w miarę jasny obraz sytuacji, żeby miał wreszcie pewność, czego właściwie oczekuje! Przecież wiedział, że nie będzie już żadnych półśrodków.<br>_Wóz albo przewóz._  
>Ale nie, stała ciągle odwrócona twarzą do okna - właśnie zakładała kurtkę.<br>Niby nie powinien się dziwić, że nie ma ochoty go oglądać.  
>A jednak bolało jak cholera.<br>Podszedł do niej, złapał ją znów za ramiona i niemal siłą odwrócił w swoją stronę.  
>- Rose…<br>Nie miał bladego pojęcia co chce powiedzieć, co zrobić, ale przecież nie mógł tego tak zostawić!  
>- Rose, proszę…<br>Nie miał też pojęcia, o co w ogóle prosi, ale zabrzmiało to tak obrzydliwie błagalnie, że miał ochotę odgryźć sobie język.  
>Nie poruszyła się. Miał nieodparte wrażenie, że na coś czeka – i w tej samej sekundzie przez huk wiatru przedarł się przenikliwy dźwięk klaksonu, a potem na żwirze przed domem zachrzęściły opony.<br>Rose podniosła głowę i zerknęła na niego szybko.  
>To było jak impuls – pochylił się i złapał ją za rękę.<br>- Biegiem!  
>Zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć w jej oczach błysk zrozumienia i już pędzili w dół, po szerokich schodach. Zgarnął po drodze porzuconą marynarkę, usłyszał jak Jackie przeklina siarczyście w garażu na dole, trzask zamykanych drzwi zlał się w jedno ze skrzypieniem automatycznej bramy - i już. Wypadli przed dom, prosto na wiatr i deszcz. Pokonali szybko kilka stopni i rzucili się alejką, naprzód, ku wyjściu.<br>A potem Rose zatrzymała się.  
>- Tędy! – wysapała i gwałtownie pociągnęła go za sobą w przeciwnym kierunku.<br>Czy mu się wydawało, czy w jej głosie usłyszał śmiech?  
>Nic już nie rozumiał, więc po prostu ruszył za nią posłusznie na tyły posesji.<br>Przebiegli przez tylną bramę; uświadomił sobie, że stoją na ulicy, znów przemoczeni do suchej nitki – on w koszuli bez guzików i ona, rozczochrana, w rozpiętej kurtce. Przejeżdżająca taksówka ochlapała ich wodą od stóp do głów. Zatrzymał ją bez namysłu, nie puszczając dłoni Rose.  
>Wpakowali się do środka – zapach deszczu i mokrych ubrań wypełnił ciasne wnętrze.<br>Podał kierowcy adres i szybko spojrzał w bok. Rose siedziała spory kawałek od niego. Nie przysunęła się, nie wykonała żadnego gestu. Po prostu tkwiła bez ruchu, wpatrzona w zalane deszczem szyby, a jej poważny profil i zmarszczone brwi migały mu od czasu do czasu przed oczami w świetle mijanych latarni. Dotarli do centrum, wnętrze taksówki zalały światła na Tower Bridge, a ona nadal zachowywała się tak, jakby nie miała ochoty go słuchać, dotykać, rozmawiać z nim – nawet na niego patrzeć. Co miał jeszcze zrobić, do cholery? Nie odważył odezwać się przy kierowcy, nie miał przecież zielonego pojęcia jak ta rozmowa mogłaby się skończyć. A jednocześnie panicznie się bał, że każda kolejna minuta milczenia działa na jego niekorzyść.  
>Czego ona właściwie chciała? Była wszystkim co miał – tu i teraz. I nie potrafił inaczej dać jej do zrozumienia, że mu na niej zależy. Mógł się tylko bezsilnie wydzierać, mógł jej słuchać, próbować ją zrozumieć i kochać się z nią jak wariat. Tymczasem… byli ze sobą cały tydzień – a ona ani razu nie powiedziała mu wprost, że ją obchodzi, że jest jej potrzebny.<br>_Ani razu._  
>Pewnie dlatego tym łatwiej będzie jej go teraz wywalić.<br>_Nie kochała go._  
>I już nawet nie chodziło o to, co czuła do Tamtego.<br>_To JEGO nie kochała._  
>Kurwa, nie dalej jak godzinę temu omal nie zabił człowieka, żeby ją ratować – właśnie on! Nie chciał teraz do tego wracać, za wszelką cenę próbował zapomnieć o szczęku przeładowywanej broni, zapachu prochu i oczach Pete'a – i o tym co by się stało, gdyby Tyler wylądował sekundę później.<br>A jednocześnie wiedział, ze nie mógłby postąpić inaczej, wiedział że by się nie zawahał. Nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Potrzebował jej. I potrzebował od niej potwierdzenia, że to wszystko ma jakiś sens. Chciał je wymusić, właśnie wtedy, drąc się na nią na oczach całego Torchwood.  
>A kiedy to się nie udało…<br>Westchnął i odchylił głowę na oparcie siedzenia. Nie odważył się już na nią spojrzeć, musiał jakoś zebrać siły i przetrwać to, co było teraz nieuniknione. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy będzie się pakował, Rose zejdzie mu z oczu. Nie zniósłby, gdyby się temu przyglądała, albo – co gorsza – sama mu pomagała.  
>Zacisnął zęby i wyprostował się, kiedy taksówka zahamowała pod domem. Rose wysiadła i pobiegła do środka, nie oglądając się za siebie – zapłacił kierowcy i powoli wszedł na górę, ściskając w dłoniach przemoczoną marynarkę.<br>Przez uchylone drzwi wsunął się do mieszkania. Zamknął zasuwę, położył marynarkę na szafce i przystanął niepewnie na środku przedpokoju.  
>Rose stała naprzeciwko niego – nie potrafił nic wyczytać z jej twarzy. Widział tylko jej poważne oczy, mokre włosy i rzęsy, i tę błyszczącą od deszczu kurtkę z rozwalonym suwakiem. Miał wrażenie, że cała się trzęsie – nie wiedział tylko czy z zimna, czy z emocji.<br>Ale była tak strasznie blisko, a on nie miał prawa jej dotknąć. Powinien zabrać rzeczy i wyjść, dokładnie tak jak sobie życzyła – i nie potrafił ruszyć się z miejsca.  
>To było po prostu nie do wytrzymania.<br>Gdyby chociaż się odezwała, gdyby powiedziała, że…  
>Chciał tylko, żeby pozwoliła mu zostać. Nie umiał o to poprosić, ale cały czas miał głupią irracjonalną nadzieję, że może ona się opamięta, że - nawet teraz, po tym wszystkim – jednak zmieni zdanie.<br>Odchrząknął, przesunął ręką po włosach i spojrzał na nią niepewnie.  
>Milczała, więc po prostu wbił wzrok w podłogę i odwrócił się, żeby przejść do gabinetu po rzeczy.<br>Sięgał już do klamki, kiedy podbiegła do niego i mocno chwyciła go za rękę.


	46. Chapter 46

46.

Cała się trzęsła. Z zimna, z nadmiaru emocji. I z tłumionego przez tyle godzin strachu.  
>I dopiero teraz, kiedy stali oboje w ciemnym przedpokoju, zrozumiała, że on też się boi. Nie wiedziała tylko, czego najbardziej. Tego, że był gotów dla niej zabić? Czy tego, że mimo wszystko, ona nigdy mu nie wybaczy i wywali go teraz na zbity pysk? Zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.<br>Musiałaby chyba być nienormalna!  
>Owszem, ciężko jej było pogodzić się z losem Donny. Ale teraz, gdy już opadły emocje, wiedziała, że sama pewnie postąpiłaby tak samo. Nie mogłaby bezczynnie patrzeć na jej śmierć. I tylko to zatajanie przed nią prawdy… Wiedziała, że będą musieli oboje jakoś to przepracować. Ale nawet mimo wszystkich jego błędów, jego dziwacznej i pokręconej logiki - nie potrafiłaby go tak po prostu skreślić.<br>Było w jego spojrzeniu i w niepewnych gestach coś, co ją kompletnie rozkładało. To znaczy… chwilę temu, kiedy stali pod oknem, kiedy najpierw kochał się z nią jak wariat, a potem się od niej odsunął, zwyczajnie się wystraszyła. Znów był taki… obcy. Taki daleki.  
>Ale potem zawołał „Biegiem!", a ona poczuła się tak, jakby wróciło do niej coś ważnego. Sama już nie wiedziała, czy ma się śmiać czy płakać. I dopiero w taksówce, jadąc przez zalany deszczem Londyn, zdołała zebrać myśli.<br>Nie, nie był Doktorem i wiedziała, że nigdy się nim nie stanie. Ale często zachowywał się dokładnie jak on, i kochała go, mimo wszystko. Na dodatek mógł jej dać o wiele więcej, niż Doktor kiedykolwiek potrafiłby dać. I nigdy by jej nie zostawił, teraz już to wiedziała. Mógł się na nią wydzierać, mógł próbować nią rządzić jak apodyktyczna świnia, mógł nie widzieć za nią świata i jednocześnie zachowywać się jak skończony głupek. Mógł przekraczać granice, których Tamten by nie przekroczył – i dlatego właśnie, nareszcie, stracił nad sobą kontrolę.  
>A teraz nie miał pojęcia, że wcale go za to nie potępia i że dokładnie tego chciała. Że potrzebowała go – właśnie takiego – jak nikogo na świecie. Żeby choć na chwilę zapomnieć.<br>Jak mógł nie rozumieć? Widziała jak na dłoni, że się tym gryzie. Czy aż tak bardzo wrył mu się w pamięć obraz tamtej dziewczynki, którą trzeba było chronić za wszelką cenę?  
>Siedział obok niej w tej cholernej taksówce i nawet nie przyszło mu do głowy, żeby ją przytulić.<br>Faceci!  
>Wszystko było nie tak. Kompletnie na opak. Diabli wzięli prewencyjne Torchwood i całą tę ostrożną politykę ojca. A ona starała się ze wszystkich sił, by nie myśleć teraz o Suzie i Eve. Poza tym, w jej świecie, ktoś kto powinien być Doktorem, omal nie zabił człowieka. I zrobiłby to, żeby jej bronić, doskonale o tym wiedziała. A ona sama wydzierała się na Bogu ducha winną, rozhisteryzowaną dziewczynę, zamiast ją pocieszać. I teraz tej dziewczyny już nie było.<br>Potrząsnęła głową, jakby to mogło pomóc jej przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego.  
>Nie poskutkowało.<br>Po prostu… Oboje byli inni i musieli się z tym pogodzić. Czasami… czasami czuła się jak chrzaniona Alicja po drugiej stronie lustra.  
><em>Wszystko na opak.<em>  
>Tyle, że teraz to jednak była teraz jej własna strona lustra. I w jednym matka miała rację – dokładnie takie życie sobie wybrała.<br>Z Johnem.  
>Jak mógł nie domyślać się, że teraz już za nic nie pozwoli mu odejść? Jak mógł sądzić, że ma się wyprowadzić?<br>Wypadła z taksówki, marząc o tym, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się w domu, by wziąć go za rękę i wszystko mu wytłumaczyć. Miała nadzieję, że zechce jej wysłuchać, że nie okaże się aż tak dumny i uparty jak przewidywała Jackie. Bała się, owszem. Ale wierzyła, że sobie z nim poradzi.  
>A potem zobaczyła jak się od niej odwraca – pewnie żeby pójść się spakować - i już wiedziała, że znowu zrobiła coś nie tak. Tylko, że tym razem nie mógł wyjść, po prostu nie mógł! Wiedziała, że już by nie wrócił. Po prostu to czuła.<br>Dlatego natychmiast złapała go za rękę, dlatego chciała zatrzymać go nawet siłą.  
>Miał ciepłe dłonie. Sama wciąż trzęsła się z zimna i szczękała zębami, a on po prostu stał przed nią w tym mokrym ubraniu i patrzył na nią wyczekująco.<br>Chciała powiedzieć mu tyle rzeczy – i nie umiała znaleźć słów.  
>A potem…<br>- Zostań – wyjąkała tylko, dygocąc i próbując jakoś się opanować. – Proszę.  
>Mimowolnie wygładziła mu tę przemoczoną koszulę, zapiętą absurdalnie na jeden guzik i - nie mając pojęcia co robić dalej - oparła czoło o jego pierś. Wirowało jej w głowie, natłok myśli był po prostu nie do zniesienia.<br>_Burza, wichura i zapach prochu. Krew wokół głowy Suzie, rozciągnięty na ziemi MacDonald. Coś bezwzględnego i okrutnego w oczach ojca. Zapłakana Eve i odgłos wymierzonego policzka. Huk wystrzału, histeryczny krzyk...__  
>Znowu krew.<em>  
>Nie mogła nic zrobić! Patrzyła tylko na to, co się działo - jak zwykle, nie pierwszy już raz. I trzymała się konkretnych wytycznych. Czepiała się tych cholernych umiejętności ze szkoleń. Wiedziała, że nie wolno jej łamać pewnych zasad.<br>Tak samo jak wiedziała, że prędzej czy później to wszystko ją dopadnie.  
><em>Jak zawsze.<em>  
>Ukryła twarz w dłoniach, za wszelką cenę usiłując opanować to beznadziejne dygotanie.<br>Poczuła jak John odetchnął głęboko i otoczył ją ramionami. Przytulił na chwilę policzek do jej włosów, a potem odsunął się nieznacznie i spojrzał na nią z troską.  
>- Chodź ze mną – powiedział cicho.<br>Ruszyła za nim posłusznie do łazienki, przygryzając wargi. Dławiło ją w gardle, zaczęło brakować tchu. Zaczerpnęła powietrza. To zabrzmiało jak szloch, a przecież nie chciała, żeby… Kurwa mać, od tygodnia nie była nikim więcej, jak tylko beznadziejną miągwą!  
>Zacisnęła zęby i obserwowała w milczeniu, jak John odkręca gorącą wodę. Nie poruszyła się, kiedy sprawnie zdejmował z niej mokre rzeczy. Pomógł jej wejść pod prysznic; zawahał się wyraźnie, gdy odsunęła się lekko, robiąc mu miejsce. A potem rozebrał się i wsunął się do kabiny, tuż obok niej. Pochylił się i delikatnie odgarnął jej włosy z twarzy.<br>Było coś uspokajającego w kłębach pary, w cichym szumie wody, w strumyczkach spływających z jego ramion i pleców. W kroplach osiadających na policzkach i rzęsach, kiedy patrzył na nią z góry, poważnie i współczująco.  
>Wiedziała, że ją rozumie.<br>Bez namysłu objęła go ze wszystkich sił i przytuliła się do niego. Odwrócił się powoli, tak żeby woda spływała jej w dół, po karku i nie zalewała twarzy. Nareszcie zrobiło jej się cieplej. I dopiero po jakimś czasie zorientowała się, że płacze. Trzęsła się coraz bardziej i po prostu nie mogła przestać. Trzymał ją blisko przy sobie i głaskał po plecach, powolnymi uspokajającymi ruchami. Nie odzywał się – pewnie dlatego sama tak bardzo chciała mówić. Szybko, najszybciej jak się da. Ale było tego za dużo, nie potrafiła nawet odpowiednio poskładać zdań.  
>- Nie pamiętałam jej imienia – wymamrotała wreszcie urywanym głosem. – Eve. Nie pamiętałam…<br>- Ciiii…  
>Podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego bezradnie. Chciała, żeby wiedział, że nie potrafi już tego znieść, nie w pojedynkę.<br>- Kiedyś zawsze znałam – wyjaśniła. – Imiona. Kiedyś…  
>- Rose, już dobrze.<br>- Co się ze mną dzieje? Kiedyś nigdy… Ja… I jeszcze… Suzie…  
>Przyciągnął ją znów do siebie, zamknął w uścisku i zakołysał lekko.<br>- Już dobrze.  
>Powtarzał to kilka razy, bardzo cicho, gdy zanosiła się płaczem.<br>Wiedziała, że wcale nie jest dobrze, ale chwilowo wystarczyło, że miała go obok, że po prostu był – tak samo jak wtedy, gdy rozsypała się przy nim pierwszy raz. Nie osądzał, nie oczekiwał że będzie twarda i niezłomna, nie potępiał.  
>Kiedy nie miała już sił dalej płakać, zakręcił wodę, pomógł jej wyjść na posadzkę i starannie zawinął w ręcznik jej włosy, a drugim okrył ją całą. Kręciło jej się w głowie – pewnie z nadmiaru emocji i z niewyspania. Oparła się o niego mimowolnie, całym ciężarem i nagle poczuła, jak bierze ją na ręce. W pierwszym odruchu chciała zaprotestować, nie potrzebowała przecież specjalnego traktowania. Ale potem kolejny raz zrozumiała, że po prostu się nią zajął. Że nie jest zdana na siebie, nie musi odreagowywać lecąc na kolejną akcję. Nie musi ryczeć, wciśnięta w róg kanapy, z kocem naciągniętym na głowę.<br>Objęła go za szyję, oparła czoło o jego skroń i pozwoliła zanieść się do sypialni. Położył ją na łóżku; chyba chciał się odsunąć i wyprostować, ale mu nie pozwoliła. Mocniej oplotła go ramionami i potarła czubkiem nosa jego szorstki policzek.  
>Zawahał się przez moment, a potem bez słowa położył się obok niej i przykrył ich oboje kołdrą. Wtuliła się w niego, kryjąc twarz w zagłębieniu jego ramienia.<br>_Tylko na chwilę._  
>Wdychała zapach jego skóry i mokrych włosów i czuła jak jego pierś unosi się lekko w spokojnym oddechu. Wichura za oknem ustała na dobre i słyszała już tylko jednostajny szum deszczu.<br>Nareszcie, pierwszy raz od tylu lat, była bezpieczna. I nie musiała już za niczym gonić, niczego szukać.  
><em>Naprawdę go znalazła.<em>  
>Przyciągnął ją jeszcze bliżej, jakby on też musiał upewnić się, że ma ją obok. Pocałował delikatnie w skroń i zdjął z włosów ręcznik, a potem przeczesał je palcami, zsuwając dłoń aż do karku.<br>Podniosła głowę, wsparła się na łokciu i spojrzała na niego z góry. Uśmiechnął się, a ona znów miała wrażenie, że wszystkie zmarszczki w kącikach oczu ułożyły mu się we właściwych miejscach.  
><em>Dokładnie tak, jak pierwszego dnia.<em>  
>Ostrożnie dotknęła jego twarzy opuszkami palców i obserwowała, jak chwyta jej rękę i przytula do niej policzek.<br>A potem… To było jak impuls. Po prostu przymknęła oczy, pochyliła się i całowała go powoli, delikatnie muskając ustami jego dolną wargę. Znieruchomiał na moment, więc naparła na niego lekko; nawet przez grubą tkaninę ręcznika czuła jego twarde ciało. Uniosła powieki, żeby przyjrzeć mu się z zupełnie bliska. Zamrugał bezradnie, wyraźnie zaskoczony.  
>- Rose…<br>Pokręciła głową. Dotknęła ustami jego podbródka, przesunęła koniuszek języka wzdłuż linii szczęki. Powoli zlizała kilka ostatnich kropel wody, które spadły mu na szyję, dotarła do piersi. Westchnął cicho i odwrócił się do niej całym sobą.  
>Poczuła jak ogarnia ją ramionami i zsuwa się niżej. Jego oddech łaskotał w twarz, otaczał ją jego zapach. Pochyliła głowę, tak że zetknęli się czołami – i wtedy dotarło do niej, że to on zawsze tak robił, za każdym razem.<br>A potem już tylko się uśmiechała, bo przetoczył się na bok, zmuszając, by mu ustąpiła. Patrzył na nią z czułością i dziwną tęsknotą i mogłaby teraz policzyć mu wszystkie piegi.  
>Odgarnął jej włosy z czoła, przez chwilę bawił się od niechcenia pojedynczym pasmem, a potem lekko przycisnął wargi do miejsca tuż nad brwią. Czuła jego gorący język na płatku ucha i na szyi, w miejscu gdzie uderzał puls.<br>Jęknęła mimowolnie, a on natychmiast ją uciszył. Całował ją powoli. Długo i głęboko. Dołączyła do niego niemal bezwiednie, napawała się jego smakiem, dotykiem jego palców na skórze, ciepłem jego ciała. Tym razem było inaczej.  
><em>Bezpiecznie. Spokojnie.<em>  
>Czuła się trochę jak na odległej planecie – tylko oni i wszechobecna cisza dookoła. Kojący szum deszczu gdzieś w tle i jego mocne dłonie wędrujące wzdłuż uda, wślizgujące się pod ręcznik.<br>Pieścił jej biodra i pośladki, nie przestając całować. Sprawdzał każdą jej reakcję, smakując ją niespiesznie.  
>Jakby dopiero teraz ją poznawał. Jakby pilnie uczył się jej ciała.<br>Zamarła, bo dotarł do nierównej blizny przy talii. Wyczuła, że się zawahał, że zadrżały mu palce. A potem miękko przesunął rękę wyżej, jakby wiedział, że na pytania będzie jeszcze czas. Później.  
>Westchnęła, gdy ukrył twarz w zagłębieniu między piersiami. Jakby rozumiał, że tego właśnie teraz potrzebowała.<br>_Uciec z nim od całego świata._  
>Wplotła palce w jego włosy, uśmiechając się mimowolnie. Chciała znów go dziś poczuć, chciała mieć go tak blisko, jak tylko się da.<br>Odsunęła ręcznik i zaczerpnęła głęboko powietrza, czując na skórze jego usta, jego gorący oddech. Gładziła go po plecach, przesuwając dłonie w dół, wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Dotarła do pośladków i przyciągnęła go do siebie ze wszystkich sił, by on też poczuł, jak bardzo do siebie pasują.  
><em>I jak bardzo go pragnie.<em>  
>Oplotła go nogami w pasie i wyprężyła się instynktownie, kiedy zaczął się poruszać. Widziała nad sobą jego skupioną twarz, z podłużną zmarszczką między brwiami. Miękko dotknął nosem czubka jej nosa. Położyła mu dłonie na policzkach i całowała do utraty tchu, podejmując ten mocny, kojący, powolny rytm.<br>Zaciskała uda wokół jego bioder, kiedy przyspieszył tempo. Pozwoliła, by podciągnął jej ręce nad głowę. Splotła mocno palce z jego palcami, gdy całował jej szyję.  
><em>Szybciej…<em>  
>Poddała się zupełnie, kiedy wrócił do ust.<br>Jakby nigdy nie było mu jej dosyć. Jakby zawsze byli już tylko oni dwoje, w tym gwałtownym rozedrganiu, wśród kojących szeptów i cichych pomruków.  
>Zmusiła go, by ją puścił i objęła ze wszystkich sił, kiedy tracił kontrolę.<br>A potem po prostu owinęła się wokół niego i trzymała go blisko przy sobie. Głaskała go po plecach, wsłuchana w jego ciężki oddech.  
>Uniósł się lekko i z czułością całował jej twarz. I chyba wtedy dotarło do niej, że nigdy wcześniej nie była w taki sposób kochana. Dziko i uparcie, niepewnie i mocno jednocześnie. Zuchwale i czule.<br>Szybko cmoknęła go w ramię i znieruchomiała, obejmując go ze wszystkich sił.  
>Przetoczył się na plecy i przyciągnął ją do siebie, tak by mogła znów oprzeć głowę w zagłębieniu jego ramienia. Przymknęła oczy i muskała palcami włoski na jego piersi. Czuła instynktownie, że powoli się wycisza.<br>- John…? – szepnęła, podnosząc głowę.  
>- Hmm? – spytał sennie, lekko schrypniętym głosem.<br>Musiała mu to wreszcie powiedzieć. Zaraz, natychmiast.  
>- Ja też cię kocham.<br>Nie odezwał się. Przyciągnął ją tylko mocniej do siebie i pocałował w skroń. Mogłaby przysiąc, że się uśmiechnął.


	47. Chapter 47

47.

Obudził się równie nagle, jak zasnął. Przez chwilę próbował przypomnieć sobie, gdzie jest. Miał wrażenie, że zdrętwiało mu ramię. I był diabelnie głodny. Zamrugał szybko, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do panującego w sypialni półmroku, a potem ostrożnie zerknął w bok.  
>Rose spała spokojnie, przytulona do niego całą sobą, posapując cicho przez nos. Chyba dopiero teraz uwierzył, że naprawdę ma ją obok.<br>_Że są razem, dokładnie tak jak chciał._  
>I że ona też tego chce.<br>_Nareszcie._  
>Ostrożnie wyplątał się z jej objęć i wstał powoli, starając się jej nie obudzić. Mruknęła coś protestującym tonem i odwróciła się na drugi bok, naciągając koc na ramię.<br>Uśmiechnął się w ciemnościach i zerknął na budzik stojący na stoliku przy łóżku.  
><em>Pierwsza w nocy.<em>  
>Nie trudząc się szukaniem czegoś do ubrania, powoli przeszedł do gabinetu i założył zapasowe okulary, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, gdzie do cholery zostawił drugą parę.<br>_U Jackie?_  
>Zmarszczył brwi i ruszył w stronę kuchni. Właśnie zaczęło burczeć mu w brzuchu. Otworzył lodówkę i przez chwilę kontemplował jej zawartość, a potem nie bawiąc się w subtelności wyciągnął naczynie z pieczonym kurczakiem. Znalazł nóż, starannie odkroił nogę i stanął przy oknie, wpatrując się w mokrą od deszczu ulicę. Zjadł prędko i poszedł po drugą porcję. Dopiero kiedy starannie oblizał palce, schował kurczaka z powrotem i powoli wrócił do sypialni, z całą mocą trafiło go to, co Rose powiedziała, zanim oboje zasnęli.<br>_Kochała go._  
>Jednak go kochała, mimo wszystko.<br>_Nie Tamtego._  
>I – wbrew temu, co mu się wcześniej wydawało - potrzebowała go bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek przypuszczał. Dziś pokazała to najlepiej.<br>Chciała tylko jego, chciała żeby pomógł jej zapomnieć, żeby ją pocieszył. Chciała zyskać pewność, że oboje to przeżyli.  
>Wcale nie była aż tak silna, na jaką wyglądała i to, w jakiś pokręcony sposób, jednak go uspokajało.<br>Bo znaczyło, że sobie poradzą.  
><em>Razem.<em>  
>Jak zawsze, odkąd pamiętał.<br>Wsunął się pod kołdrę obok niej i objął ją w pasie, przytulając się do jej pleców. Była taka ciepła i rozespana…  
>Przymknął oczy, wdychając jej zapach i musiał chyba natychmiast zasnąć, bo następną rzeczą, jaka do niego dotarła, było monotonne łomotanie do drzwi, przeplatane dźwiękiem dzwonka.<br>Zerwał się jak oparzony, uświadomił sobie, że to już rano i mrużąc oczy zerknął na Rose, która – rozczochrana, z malinowymi wypiekami na policzkach – przewróciła się właśnie na plecy, patrząc na niego nieprzytomnie.  
>Dzwonek nadal brzęczał uparcie.<br>Zaklął pod nosem, wstał z łóżka i rzucił się biegiem do łazienki. Zdążył wciągnąć bokserki, kiedy brzęczenie i łomotanie ustało, a w przedpokoju rozległ się chrobot klucza w zamku.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

Rozpadało się na dobre. Zatrzasnęła z rozmachem drzwi auta i, klnąc na cały głos, ruszyła schodami do holu. Mniej więcej w połowie drogi przypomniała sobie, że nie zasunęła bramy garażu. Zeszła niżej i wycelowała w nią pilota, odrzucając z twarzy mokre włosy. Ciągle nie przyzwyczaiła się do faktu, że w ogóle ma garaż. Nie wspominając już o tych cholernych, elektronicznych drzwiach.  
>Szczerze mówiąc, nie spieszyło jej się na górę. Sądząc po ciemnych oknach, Pete jeszcze nie wrócił. Dobrze, że przynajmniej od razu zostawiła Tony'ego u jednego ze szkolnych kolegów. Nie dałaby rady ciągać go teraz po nocy, ani tym bardziej zabierać ze sobą do ojca Suzie.<br>_Jasny gwint._  
>Po prostu nie wierzyła w to, co się stało. Nigdy jeszcze sytuacja nie wymknęła się tak dalece spod kontroli. A poza tym, Costello wydawała się w jakimś sensie… niezniszczalna. Jak jeden ze stałych punktów, który zawsze już będzie istniał w życiu jej i Pete'a.<br>_I pomyśleć, że wystarczył jeden zaślepiony idiota, żeby zginęła._  
>I do tego jeszcze ta dziewczyna, Eve McArthur. Nie miała więcej niż dwadzieścia pięć lat. A na dodatek to właśnie o niej z takim entuzjazmem wypowiadał się ostatnio Russel. Jackie już wietrzyła w powietrzu romans – i bardzo ją to cieszyło, bo Davidson, po wszystkim przez co przeszedł, zasługiwał na to, by wreszcie ułożyć sobie życie. A teraz…<br>_Co za gówno._  
>Weszła do holu, starannie zamknęła za sobą drzwi i, nie zapalając światła, ruszyła w stronę kuchni. Musiała nastawić dużo wody. Porządna herbata z dwoma łyżeczkami cukru – oto czego jej było trzeba. Jak zawsze, kiedy wiedziała z góry, że nie uda jej się zasnąć.<br>_Jak zawsze, gdy czekała na kogoś, kto był dla niej ważny._  
>Tak, to jedno wychodziło jej najlepiej.<br>Czekanie.  
>Bo na przykład konfrontacja z rodzinami ofiar już nie zawsze. Czasem miała wrażenie, że zbyt mało z siebie daje.<br>To znaczy, w rozpaczliwie sformalizowanym Torchwood swojego męża i tak nie funkcjonowała przecież na prawach pracownika. Ale Pete był wytrawnym graczem i czasami – kiedy sam nie mógł w danej kwestii zadziałać albo kiedy pożądana okazywała się kobieca interwencja – prosił ją o pomoc.  
>Zdarzały się też sytuacje, gdy sama się wpraszała, mając gdzieś jego opinię.<br>Do ojca Suzie pojechała, bo tego chciała. Zwyczajnie go lubiła. Znali się z przyjęć VITEXu, z czasów, gdy jeszcze był tam głównym księgowym. Działo się to zanim drugi zawał sprawił, że nie mógł dłużej spokojnie przyglądać się ryzykownym inwestycjom swojego pracodawcy - i odszedł na przedwczesną emeryturę. Ale nawet wtedy bywał czasami na kolejnych rautach i nieustannie próbował z nią flirtować.  
><em>W naprawdę uroczy sposób.<em>  
>Nawet gdyby Pete nie zadzwonił, i tak zrobiłaby wszystko, by być osobą, która powie Costello o śmierci córki. Czuła intuicyjnie, że tak trzeba.<br>I to spotkanie kosztowało ją sporo – więc nie mogła już zdobyć się na to, by stanąć twarzą w twarz z rodzicami Eve.  
>Nie tylko dlatego, że ich nie znała. Nie tylko dlatego, że nikt od niej tego nie wymagał, że jej funkcja w Torchwood była bardziej reprezentacyjna, wręcz niepisana - i nie miała nic wspólnego z procedurami.<br>Po prostu… Najbardziej dlatego, że okazała się tchórzem. Zwyczajnie nie miała odwagi pocieszać tych ludzi, nie miała odwagi nawet z nimi posiedzieć.  
>Pewnie dlatego było jej tak cholernie głupio i przykro.<br>Na dodatek nie mogła teraz zadzwonić do Pete'a, by spytać czy wiadomo cokolwiek nowego. Mieli coś na kształt niepisanej umowy. Po większych akcjach, w trakcie czynności proceduralnych, po prostu nie zawracała mu głowy i czekała na jego telefon.  
>Westchnęła i ruszyła w stronę kuchni. A potem znieruchomiała wpół kroku, bo tuż obok balustrady schodów prowadzących na piętro coś dziwnie zachrzęściło jej pod stopami.<br>Pochyliła się i podniosła z ziemi nieduży bordowy guzik. Zmarszczyła brwi, przyglądając mu się z bliska. A potem uśmiechnęła się pod nosem i rzuciła się w stronę kontaktu. W jaskrawym świetle lamp uważnie obejrzała podłogę i znalazła drugi, identyczny, mniej więcej w połowie schodów. Idąc tym tropem, dotarła na półpiętro i zaśmiała się cicho, a potem ukucnęła i zebrała kilka kolejnych.  
>Idealnie pasowały do tych przy bordowej koszuli, którą John miał dziś na sobie.<br>Wciąż się uśmiechając, podniosła z ziemi komórkę Rose leżącą tuż przy ścianie. Potem zeszła z powrotem do holu i starannie schowała guziki do kieszeni, a telefon do torebki. Nie mogła się doczekać chwili, kiedy odda zgubę i już obmyślała starannie scenariusz rozmowy.  
>Jak dobrze było wiedzieć, że w całym tym zamieszaniu choć jedna rzecz ułożyła się wreszcie tak, jak od początku sobie tego życzyła.<br>Chyba, że…  
>Przypomniała sobie tych dwoje na obiedzie – całe napięcie między nimi, fakt że właściwie nie zamienili ze sobą nawet słowa, rozmowę z córką – i nagle jej dobry humor gdzieś się ulotnił, a został tylko niepokój.<br>Wsunęła się do kuchni, położyła torebkę na krześle i nastawiła wodę na herbatę. Wreszcie ruszyła do jadalni, by ogarnąć krajobraz po bitwie.  
><em>Dosłownie i w przenośni.<em>  
>Zbierała starannie talerze, szklanki i półmiski. A także klocki Tony'ego rozrzucone na dywanie.<br>_Sama, bez służby._ Zawsze ją to uspokajało.  
>Mimowolnie przesunęła na brzeg stołu okulary Johna. Musiał je zdjąć, kiedy bawił się z Małym. Chyba powinna osobiście jechać mu je oddać.<br>Cholera, miała tylko nadzieję, że ten nieszczęsny kosmita nic nie narozrabiał. Pete zdawał jej relację z Edynburga w telegraficznym skrócie, więc w którymś momencie zaczęła się gubić i liczył się dla niej już tylko fakt, że wyszli z tego cało. Ale diabli wiedzą, co dalej. I czy oboje czegoś w złości nie zepsuli na dobre.  
>Westchnęła, włączyła zmywarkę, a potem nalała sobie pierwszą filiżankę herbaty i usiadła przy stole. Wsypała do kubka dwie łyżeczki cukru i wpatrzyła się w okno. Z nerwów rozbolała ją głowa. Oparła mocno łokcie na blacie i ścisnęła dłońmi skronie.<br>Właśnie wtedy dotarło do niej, że znowu to robi.  
><em>Że znów po prostu czeka.<em>  
>Tak, była w tym dobra.<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

49.

Stał pod ścianą w pokoju przesłuchań, zakładając ręce na piersi. Patrzył spode łba jednego z najbliższych współpracowników MacDonalda i po prostu nie wierzył, że to się dzieje naprawdę.  
><em>Dał dupy na całej linii.<em>  
>Jak mógł od samego początku, od kiedy tylko zaczęło robić się niespokojnie, nie zauważać tak oczywistych rzeczy?<br>Słuchał niespójnych odpowiedzi, jakich James Murray udzielał na krótkie, celne pytania Tosh i składał je w myślach z zeznaniami jego poprzednika, Browna – małego, rudego, jakby skurczonego cwaniaka o rozbieganych oczach. I miał wrażenie, że w ciasnym pomieszczeniu robi się niewyobrażalnie duszno.  
>Jeszcze bardziej niż przed chwilą, gdy Brown wyszedł z sali, a on sam po raz pierwszy uświadomił sobie, co oznaczają jego zeznania.<br>Nerwowo poluzował krawat i poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić.  
>Wszystko tak cholernie dobrze do siebie pasowało. To, że – zmartwiony długą nieobecnością Jacks i Rose – przegapił moment w którym sprawy przybrały tak paskudny obrót. Suzie uspokajała go przecież, że nad wszystkim panuje, nawet któregoś dnia przyjechała wtedy do domu, żeby się go poradzić.<br>Poza tym od dawna wiedzieli, że MacDonald, straciwszy rodzinę w trakcie pierwszego ataku Cybermanów, winił całe Torchwood i naprawdę nie miał nic do stracenia.  
>Tylko że okazał się bystrzejszy, niż wszyscy wokół przypuszczali. A on, Pete Tyler, zwyczajnie nie docenił przeciwnika.<br>I na dodatek teraz już wiedział na pewno, skąd brało się dziwne wrażenie, że coś przeoczył, że nie dopilnował wszystkiego należycie. Wiedział, dlaczego MacDonald był cały czas o krok przed nim. Nawet dziś.  
><em>Z powodu Suzie.<em>  
>To ona chciała wycofać wojska, ona cały czas była blisko, to jej ufał najbardziej…<br>Naprawdę był wdzięczny Tosh, że wzięła na siebie cały ciężar przesłuchania. Bo jedną rzeczą, na jaką mógł się w tej chwili zdobyć, było tępe niedowierzanie.  
>- … i chyba wtedy się skumali – opowiadał Murray monotonnym głosem. – W tym sądzie.<br>- To znaczy?  
>- Jak Davida przyskrzynili za nielegalne posiadanie broni. Costello weszła na jego rozprawę.<br>- Kiedy to było? – Głos Tosh brzmiał sucho i obco.  
>- Skąd do cholery mogę wiedzieć? – warknął Szkot. – Nie notowałem w kalendarzyku!<br>- Gadaj! – huknął Pete i z satysfakcją dostrzegł, że świadek mimowolnie podskakuje na krześle.  
>- Przecież mówię, że nie pamiętam – wymamrotał. – Nie znam dokładnej daty… Miesiąc temu? No, może ze trzy tygodnie.<br>_Trzy tygodnie._  
>Od trzech tygodni wszyscy wokół robili z niego głupca, a on był zbyt zajęty innymi sprawami, by to zauważyć. Cholera, w Edynburgu kotłowało się od dawna, może gdyby już wtedy na jakiś czas unieszkodliwili MacDonalda…<br>- Jak się z wami spotykała? – drążyła Tosh, zerkając niespokojnie na swojego szefa. – Jak przekazywała informacje?  
>- Skąd mam wiedzieć? – Świadek wzruszył ramionami. – To była sprawa między nią a Davidem. Wystarczyło, że wiedzieliśmy, co jest grane.<br>- Co dokładnie wiedzieliście? – przycisnęła go Tosh.  
>Murray rzucił niespokojne spojrzenie na Pete'a.<br>- Mów – powtórzyła Sato nieubłaganie. – Wiesz dobrze, że to koniec.  
>Przesłuchiwany poruszył się nerwowo na krześle. Wyglądał, jakby chciał znaleźć się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. A potem nagle uniósł wysoko głowę i wyprostował się dumnie.<br>- Nic ci nie powiem, suko.  
>Ściany pokoju skurczyły się do jakichś śmiesznych rozmiarów. Pete miał wrażenie, że za moment zamkną się wokół niego na dobre. Z wściekłości i niedowierzania pociemniało mu w oczach, czuł w skroniach głuche dudnienie pulsu.<br>W następnej sekundzie zorientował się, że trzyma przerażonego Szkota za koszulę, z całej siły zaciskając palce na materiale.  
>Szczerze mówiąc, żałował, że to nie jego szyja.<br>- Przeproś – zaczął nienaturalnie spokojnym tonem, zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy – Albo każde słowo wepchnę ci z powrotem do gardła. Przeproś.  
>Przez chwilę bez słowa mierzyli się wzrokiem, aż wreszcie wspólnik MacDonalda zakaszlał głośno.<br>- Przep… raszam – wykrztusił z wyraźnym trudem.  
>Pete cofnął ręce i przez chwilę przypatrywał mu się bez słowa. Murray wydawał się dużo bardziej hardy niż Brown. Intuicja podpowiadała mu, że nic już więcej nie powie, że zaciął się na dobre. Miał w spojrzeniu ten szczególny rodzaj bezwzględnego uporu, właściwie nie do przełamania.<br>_Co za szczęście, że byli w Torchwood i metody na takich typów zawsze znajdowały się w zasięgu ręki._  
>Potrzebował tych zeznań – żeby potwierdzić mało klarowny bełkot Browna, żeby mieć pełen, w miarę jasny obraz sytuacji. Żeby móc ostatecznie zamknąć sprawę MacDonalda i uspokoić opinię publiczną.<br>_I żeby móc pożegnać Suzie._  
>I… tak, do cholery, potrzebował ich też dla siebie. Dla spokoju własnego sumienia. Żeby wiedzieć, co robić dalej. Ile informacji ujawnić, a ile zatuszować.<br>Zerknął szybko na Tosh. Nie drgnęła, kiedy Murray na nią wrzasnął. I nawet na sekundę nie zmienił jej się wyraz twarzy. To cały czas był chłodny profesjonalizm połączony z czymś na kształt politowania.  
><em>Jego szkoła.<em>  
>Zauważyła że na nią patrzy i pytająco uniosła brwi.<br>- Myślisz, że już czas na coś specjalnego?  
>Uśmiechnął się, a potem spoważniał momentalnie i skinął głową, sięgając po komórkę.<br>- Co wy…? – zaniepokoił się Murray. – Nie wolno wam… Jest… ta, no… Konwencja Genewska. Co wy chcecie mi…  
>- Spokojnie – mruknął Pete. – Jeżeli zmądrzejesz… A po tym co ci przygotowaliśmy, zmądrzejesz na pewno… nikt nie zrobi ci krzywdy.<br>- Ale ja…  
>- Ciii. Zadzwonię tylko… po doktora.<br>- Nie. – Tosh nagle uniosła wyżej głowę. – Ja zadzwonię.  
>Cicho wysunęła się za drzwi, a potem wróciła bardzo szybko, nieco bledsza niż przed chwilą. Schowała swój telefon do kieszeni i prędko poszukała wzroku Pete'a.<br>- Owen zaraz tu będzie – poinformowała krótko. – Potrzebuje maksimum kwadransa.  
>Była wyraźnie zdenerwowana – o niebo bardziej, niż w momencie gdy stała oko w oko z facetem, który parę godzin wcześniej gotów był puścić z dymem siedzibę Instytutu. Musiała chyba pokłócić się z Harperem.<br>Usiadła przy stole i oparła dłonie na blacie, mocno splatając palce. Czekali w milczeniu, zakłóconym tylko ciężkim oddechem Murraya i równie ciężkim zapachem jego strachu.  
>Pete zastanawiał się, jak dużo czasu zajmie jego zastępczyni powrót do równowagi – i po chwili z zadowoleniem skonstatował, że opanowała się bardzo szybko.<br>_To dobrze._  
>W momencie gdy skończył przesłuchiwać Smitha powstała mu w głowie pewna myśl. Musiał jedynie sprawdzić parę rzeczy by nadać jej realny kształt.<br>Mianowicie wiedział, że być może już niedługo będzie potrzebował godnego następcy. I dlatego potrzebna mu była pewność, że teraz, gdy nie ma Suzie, Tosh poradzi sobie z tą funkcją.  
>I że sprawy osobiste nie wpłyną na jej życie zawodowe.<br>Westchnął i wyszedł na korytarz, zostawiając ją z Murrayem samą. Miał dziwną pewność, że Szkot nie pozwoli sobie już na docinki.  
>A on sam musiał porozmawiać z lekarzem na osobności.<br>Harper rzeczywiście zjawił się bardzo szybko. W ręce miał apteczkę z symbolem Torchwood. Zatrzymał się pod drzwiami sali przesłuchań i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco.  
>- Masz dla mnie królika? – upewnił się cicho. – Bo wiesz, że ten środek jest jeszcze w fazie testów? Lisa nie zdążyła…<br>- Ale wiem też, że nikogo nie zabije – przerwał mu sucho Pete. – Muszę mieć na dziś konkretne informacje.  
>Owen uniósł brwi i spojrzał na niego cynicznie.<br>- Brzmi poważnie.  
>- Bo zrobiło się poważnie jak cholera.<br>Lekarz przez moment wyglądał, jakby się wahał.  
>- Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak – zaczął powoli – retcon będziesz mógł mu podać dopiero za osiem godzin.<br>- Zaryzykuję.  
>- Ten środek… MVTR 267… Może działać tylko połowicznie… Na przykład wyciągniesz część zeznań po czym gość dostanie szału i…<br>- Zaryzykuję.  
>- Zdarzały się przypadki, że zwierzęta wykazywały niepohamowaną agresję…<br>- Zaryzykuję.  
>Owen zagryzł wargi i wbił wzrok w podłogę.<br>- Harper?  
>- Tak?<br>- To jest rozkaz.  
>Lekarz szybko podniósł głowę i spojrzał szefowi w oczy. A potem zacisnął zęby.<br>- OK.  
>Kiedy weszli do pokoju, atmosfera, już i tak ciężka, jeszcze bardziej się zagęściła.<br>Murray obserwował ich ze strachem. Tosh tkwiła bez ruchu na krześle, wpatrzona uparcie w blat stołu. Nie poruszyła się nawet wtedy, gdy Owen otworzył apteczkę, wyjął igłę i napełnił strzykawkę.  
>Szkot wrzeszczał na cały głos, kiedy Pete fachowo go obezwładniał i związywał, a Harper robił zastrzyk. A potem raptownie ucichł, znieruchomiał na moment i rozejrzał się po sali lekko nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.<br>- Nic nie powiem – oznajmił trochę sennie. – Nie myśl sobie.  
>Szybko odwrócił głowę i spojrzał Tylerowi prosto w oczy.<br>Pete zagryzł wargi i mimowolnie poszukał wzrokiem Owena. Lekarz tylko pokręcił głową i zetknął czubki palców jednej dłoni z wnętrzem drugiej, jakby prosił o czas w czasie meczu piłkarskiego.  
>I rzeczywiście, po chwili Szkot odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na Pete'a wyczekująco.<br>- Gadaj – mruknął instynktownie szef Torchwood. – Kiedy Suzie Costello poszła do Davida MacDonalda?  
>- Pierwszy raz zaraz po rozprawie. Widziałem.<br>- Co mówiła?  
>- Powiedziała, że jej potrzebujemy. A ona nas.<br>- Do czego? – Pete nerwowo przełknął ślinę.  
>- Chciała wykończyć Tylera – rzucił cicho świadek i uśmiechnął się. – Wszyscy to u nas wiedzieli. Chciała mu utrzeć nosa i objąć dowództwo, nie? Obiecała że jeśli David jej pomoże, to wszystkim nam będzie lepiej.<br>- Jak… Jak chciała to zrobić?  
>- Mówiła, że wie wszystko. O Tylerach i o Instytucie. Że trzeba po prostu wyprzedzić dowództwo Torchwood o krok. Że to wystarczy.<br>- Więc nie chciała nikogo krzywdzić?  
>Murray patrzył na niego z lekka nieprzytomnie.<br>- Tak powiedziała.  
>- Co na to MacDonald? – spytał ostro Pete, ledwo nad sobą panując.<br>- David od dawna chciał zemsty. Skumali się.  
>Ten spokojny, nadal senny głos doprowadzał go do szału. Mimowolnie zacisnął ręce w pięści.<br>Poszła tam od razu po wizycie w jego domu. Od razu po rozmowie, w trakcie której praktycznie sam kazał jej zająć się Szkocją, bo z powodu nieobecności Rose i Jackie nie miał do tego głowy.  
>Zdradziła go.<br>_Jego Suzie._  
>Chyba że…<br>- Jeśli to nieprawda… - Mimowolnie podniósł głos. – Jeśli łżesz…  
>- Wszyscy wiedzą, że tak było. – Szkot zamrugał, a potem odetchnął głęboko i nagle spojrzał na niego dużo bardziej przytomnie. – Nie wiem tylko, jak mogła być aż tak głupia.<br>- Jak to?  
>- No, tak żeby wierzyć, że szef pozwoli sobą kręcić.<br>- Radzę ci…  
>- Od początku było wiadomo, że chce ją wykorzystać, żeby mieć informacje. Że wyciągnie dla siebie ile się da i nie będzie się układał.<br>Pete postąpił o krok do przodu. Murray szarpnął się gwałtownie, napinając węzły.  
>- A co, myślałeś że jesteś taki sprytny? – zawołał z wyraźną satysfakcją. – Wielkie, wspaniałe Torchwood, a jak przychodzi co do czego, to tchórzysz! Ona też dzisiaj stchórzyła. Jak tylko zobaczyła nas z bronią, chciała negocjować. I wyszła do nas sama, bo myślała że jest górą. I co jej z tego przyszło? Gówno! Zastrzelił ją jak psa, i bardzo dobrze!<br>- Pete! – krzyknęła ostrzegawczo Tosh, kiedy instynktownie doskoczył do stołu przesłuchań.  
>Potrząsnął tylko głową i uniósł lekko dłoń w uspokajającym geście. A potem pochylił się nad Murrayem.<br>- Odpowiecie za to – poinformował go spokojnie. – Za wszystko, co zrobiliście. Za Suzie i Eve.  
>- Nic mi nie udowodnisz. – Murray zaśmiał mu się w twarz. Zachowywał się tak, jakby środek raptownie przestał działać i tym samym dodał mu jeszcze więcej pewności siebie. - Ja tego nie planowałem, ja tam tylko sprzą…<br>- Owszem, udowodnię – przerwał mu Pete spokojnie.  
>Tylko on jeden wiedział, ile silnej woli kosztowało go teraz opanowanie się. Chciał zetrzeć z twarzy Szkota ten pełen wyższości uśmieszek. Zrobić mu z gęby krwawą miazgę. Ale zamiast tego potrząsnął gwałtownie głową i przysunął się jeszcze bliżej.<br>- Jeśli zechcę, wyciągnę z ciebie nawet kolor gaci, jakie miałeś na sobie w czasie spotkań z twoim drogim szefem.  
>- Ty…<br>- Jeśli zechcę – przerwał mu ponownie – odpowiesz za morderstwo. Za zakłócanie spokoju publicznego. A nawet zdradę stanu. Za wszystko, co tylko sobie wymyślę, zrozumiałeś?  
>- Ty gnoju!<br>- Licz się ze słowami – wycedził Pete. – I pamiętaj, że jeszcze z tobą nie skończyłem.  
>Puścił go, bezmyślnie wytarł dłonie w poły marynarki i odwrócił się do Tosh.<br>- Wyciągnij z niego wszystko, co wie. A potem to samo zrób z Brownem. Najpóźniej o siódmej muszę mieć pełen raport z obu przesłuchań plus analizę porównawczą zeznań i twoje wnioski.  
>Skinęła krótko głową.<br>- Położę ci na biurku.  
>- Owen – zwrócił się do lekarza, nie tracąc czasu na zbędne podziękowania. – Nie zostawiaj jej nawet na moment samej z tym ścierwem.<br>- Jasne.  
>- I jeśli trzeba… - Odetchnął głęboko. – Jeśli trzeba, daj im obu podwójną dawkę. Mają wszystko wyśpiewać.<br>Owen znowu rzucił mu to swoje dziwne spojrzenie, ale nie zaprotestował.  
>Zresztą nawet gdyby zaczął i tak musiałby się zamknąć. Pewne sytuacje po prostu wymagały nadzwyczajnych środków, Pete wiedział o tym nie od dziś.<br>Zerknął ostatni raz na Murraya, który w swobodnej pozie tkwił na krześle za stołem i nagle poczuł, że znów robi mu się niedobrze.  
>W sali było diabelnie duszno i po prostu musiał wyjść. Zostało jeszcze tyle spraw, których powinien dopilnować.<br>I nagle – pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu – zaczął obawiać się, że nie starczy mu siły.  
>Jasna cholera, jak mógł się aż tak pomylić? Powinien był wiedzieć, że pochrzaniło się totalnie wszystko, powinien sam się tym zająć zamiast zdawać się na innych, powinien się domyślić, że problem tkwi gdzieś tutaj, w Instytucie.<br>_Problem._  
>Jego Suzie.<br>Nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego to zrobiła. Zamykając za sobą drzwi sali przesłuchań, idąc korytarzem do swojego biura – wciąż i wciąż miał przed oczami jej roześmianą twarz, jej zaczepne spojrzenie, szczupłe brązowe ciało, które znał tak dobrze. I tę jej drugą, zawodową stronę – cholernie bystry umysł, język jak brzytwa, rzetelnie i starannie wykonywane zadania. Siedzibę szkocką funkcjonującą pod jej komendą jak w zegarku.  
><em>Dlaczego?<em>  
>Była jego najbardziej zaufanym zastępcą. Wierzył w nią bardziej niż w Tosh i Rhysa razem wziętych, nie wspominając już o tej irlandzkiej świeżynce.<br>Radził się jej we wszystkim – od zastąpienia Jake'a Toshiko, po… Po…  
>Zamknął za sobą drzwi swojego gabinetu i oparł się o nie ciężko.<br>Powoli układał sobie fakty sprzed kilku lat. Gorący romans zakończony po przyjacielsku, bez żalu po obu stronach.  
>Sama tak mówiła.<br>_Bez żalu._  
>Kiedy pojawiła się Jacks, od razu postawił sprawę jasno, od razu stwierdził że może ich łączyć już tylko praca. Nie chciał stracić Suzie. I wtedy to, że nie żywiła urazy, wydawało mu się to takie rozsądne i tak mało babskie, że ledwo mógł uwierzyć we własne szczęście. I jeszcze sama poprosiła o przeniesienie do Edynburga – tym bardziej, że zwolniło się tam akurat stanowisko zastępcy.<br>Nawet w jakimś sensie zaprzyjaźniła się z Jackie. I kibicowała Rose w jej poszukiwaniach. A potem, kiedy zginął Jake, namówiła go do zamknięcia projektu.  
><em>By nikomu już nie stała się krzywda.<em>  
>Nie poprosiła o powrót do Londynu i nie sprzeciwiła się kandydaturze Tosh – choć przecież mogła to zrobić bo miała większe doświadczenie od Sato. I wtedy traktował to jako najwyższy dowód lojalności i profesjonalizmu. Fakt że została w Szkocji, choć to Londyn zawsze był najważniejszy.<br>Chyba że… Chyba że tutaj też udawała. Chyba że przez tyle lat żywiła do niego urazę, że pozbawił ją również i tego – i tylko czekała na stosowną chwilę.  
>Cholera, może faktycznie był ślepy!<br>Ale jak mógł myśleć inaczej?  
>Cenił jej doświadczenie i często słuchał rad. Bo wydawało mu się to słuszne. Poza tym, niezależnie od faktu, czy z nią sypiał czy nie – zwyczajnie ją lubił. Jako człowieka. I jako równorzędnego partnera w interesach.<br>_A ona go oszukała!_  
>Naraziła cały Instytut, zagroziła jego ludziom, byle tylko się na nim odegrać. I by odebrać mu Torchwood.<br>Cholera, wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały, że jednak zrobiła to z zemsty i dla władzy. I pewnie dlatego tak ciężko było mu w to uwierzyć.  
>Rozumiał uparte dążenie do celu – własnymi siłami, własną ciężką pracą. Rozumiał nawet chęć bogacenia się, bo wystarczająco długo był w życiu biedny.<br>Ale nie potrafił zrozumieć, że mogła czekać tyle lat, a potem zwyczajnie dogadać się z tym nic niewartym śmieciem. I wykorzystać… wykorzystać ludzką tragedię.  
><em>I zniknięcie Jacks i Rose.<em>  
>Zaraz, ale przecież dziś wieczorem wyszła do MacDonalda. Z zeznań innych świadków wynikało jasno, że otwarcie mu się przeciwstawiła, że się pokłócili.<br>A więc – niezależnie od tego, czego chciała wcześniej – dziś próbowała się z tego wycofać. Przejrzała na oczy. I tak samo jak on – nie umiała jednak dopuścić do tego, by ludziom stała się krzywda.  
><em>Szlag.<em>  
>Usiadł ciężko przy biurku, otworzył laptopa i sprawdził pocztę.<br>Ze zmęczenia litery rozmazywały mu się przed oczami, ale i tak od razu dostrzegł maila oznaczonego jako najwyższy priorytet.  
>Z Pałacu Buckhingham.<br>Prezydent Harriet Jones prosiła o pilne spotkanie.  
><em>Sobota, ósma rano.<em>  
>Mimowolnie spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła trzecia nad ranem. Jeśli nie miał jutro wyglądać jak zwłoki przed obliczem najwyższej władzy, jeśli chciał choćby spróbować trzeźwo i logicznie odpowiedzieć na niewygodne pytania, które zapewne padną, powinien się choć trochę przespać.<br>Poza tym, chrzanić wszystko inne – musiał zobaczyć Jacks.  
>A potem… Cholera, był tak skołowany, że sam już nie wiedział, co ma robić. To wszystko go po prostu przerosło. I pomyśleć, że od paru dni nie dawał żyć Noble'owi, bo ten nie wywiązał się należycie z powierzonych mu zadań. Tymczasem teraz sam wszystko spierdolił. I to na dużo szerszą skalę.<br>_I miał na sumieniu dwa trupy._  
>Z hukiem zamknął laptopa i nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie policzył MacDonalda. Że nawet nie przyszło mu to na myśl, bo zabicie go było praktycznie jedyną słuszną rzeczą, jaką dziś zrobił. Wystarczyło, że ten sukinsyn wycelował do jego córki.<br>Przynajmniej udało mu się upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.  
>Narzucił marynarkę i drżącymi palcami zapiął guziki.<br>Robiło mu się na zmianę gorąco i zimno.  
>Starannie zamknął biuro, zjechał na parter i dotarł do samochodu. Całe szczęście, że szofer na niego czekał – wiedział doskonale, że w tym stanie nie potrafiłby sam prowadzić.<br>Zatrzasnął z hukiem drzwi i odchylił głowę na oparcie siedzenia. Spod na wpół przymkniętych powiek obserwował mokre po deszczu ulice Londynu, próbując skupić się na szczegółach, jakby to mogło mu w jakiś sposób pomóc się uspokoić.  
><em>Lanster Square, Victoria Street, Queens, Hyde Park… Lśniący czarny asfalt i błyszczące od wilgoci liście żywopłotów.<em>  
>Nie pomagało.<br>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że nawet jeśli na podstawie zeznań uda się ustalić mniej więcej udział Suzie w sprawie, to i tak całą prawdę ona i MacDonald zabrali ze sobą do grobu. I że nigdy się nie dowie, czy był aż tak ślepy by się nie zorientować, że ona go serdecznie nienawidzi, czy chciała się tylko po babsku odegrać, a sprawy nagle wymknęły się spod kontroli. Czy jednak chodziło o Torchwood? Tylko i wyłącznie o władzę?  
>Wtedy – o ironio – ona też mogłaby upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu.<br>Kurwa mać, a najgorsza była świadomość, że niezależnie od tego, jakimi pobudkami się kierowała, już za to zapłaciła, a on nie mógł zrobić nic, żeby to cofnąć. Żeby jej pomóc.  
><em>Jego Suzie.<em>  
>A przy okazji naraził na niebezpieczeństwo swoich ludzi.<br>_Wszystkich, bez wyjątku._  
>Z tym chyba najtrudniej było mu sobie radzić.<br>Był, niech to jasny szlag, nawet gorszy, niż ten nieodpowiedzialny Noble!  
>I dlatego mógł zrobić tylko jedną rzecz. Tak, by naprawić to, co schrzanił.<br>I wiedział, że zajmie się tym z samego rana.  
><em>Natychmiast.<em>  
>Wysiadł przed domem, odprawił szofera i powoli wszedł do pustego holu. Było ciemno, ale za to przez drzwi kuchni sączyła się cienka strużka światła.<br>Jacks była już w domu.  
><em>Ciekawe czy Tony… I jak ojciec Suzie…<em>  
>Potrząsnął głową, próbując jakoś zebrać myśli. Nagle uświadomił sobie, że nie da rady zrobić już ani kroku więcej, że ma po prostu dosyć, że chce…<br>Kurwa, sam już nie wiedział, czego chce!  
>- Jacks…! – zawołał i przeraził się, bo ledwo poznawał własny głos. – Jesteś…?<br>Usłyszał jej szybkie, lekkie kroki. Drzwi kuchni otworzyły się na całą szerokość.  
>- Nareszcie! – zawołała z ulgą. – Co ty...<br>Urwała nagle i wiedział, że przypatruje mu się uważnie. Odruchowo zmrużył oczy, bo jasne światło jarzeniówek na moment go oślepiło. Spuścił głowę i wbił spojrzenie w dywan.  
>- Pete? – Niepewnie zrobiła krok w jego stronę.<br>Odchrząknął i potrząsnął głową. Szlag, chciał jej tyle powiedzieć, a nie wiedział od czego zacząć, nie umiał…  
>Po prostu nie umiał.<br>A potem wreszcie zerknął na nią i zobaczył, że przypatruje mu się z troską, marszcząc brwi.  
>Sekundę później podbiegła do niego, zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i przytuliła go ze wszystkich sił. Nie miał pojęcia, jak długo stali tak, objęci, na samym środku holu.<p> 


	50. Chapter 50

50.

Siedzieli we dwoje przy kuchennym stole. Nakarmiła go porządnie i dała filiżankę gorącej herbaty, cichcem dolewając do niej kilka kropel rumu. Opowiadał jej wszystko powoli i z wyraźnym trudem. Zgasiła duże światło; zostawiła włączone tylko halogeny nad kuchenką elektryczną i ten przyjazny półmrok chyba ułatwiał mu całą rozmowę. A właściwie coś na kształt suchej relacji, przerywanej od czasu do czasu jej delikatnymi pytaniami.  
>Słuchała go cierpliwie. Starała się nie dać po sobie poznać, jak bardzo poruszyła ją sprawa z Suzie, ale wiedziała, że on i tak się zorientował. Zawsze tak było.<br>A potem spytał, co o tym myśli – czy też uważa, że Costello chciała mu tylko utrzeć nosa, a potem sprawy wymknęły się spod kontroli i próbowała się wycofać?  
>A ona po prostu przytaknęła, bo wiedziała że taką odpowiedź chciał usłyszeć. Czuła, że będzie mu łatwiej, jeśli jakoś wybieli Suzie, choćby tylko dla samego siebie.<br>_Szlag._  
>Minęła czwarta rano, kiedy wreszcie dobrnął do końca swojej opowieści, a ona tak naprawdę nie miała pojęcia, co o tym sądzić.<br>W jakiś sposób została przecież zmuszona, by ułożyć swoje relacje z Costello tak, a nie inaczej. Czuła instynktownie, że Pete ją lubi, że nie chce z niej do końca zrezygnować. Że jej potrzebuje – tam, w Instytucie. Poza tym, nigdy nie ukrywał przed żoną prawdy i zakończył romans, jak tylko zaczęli być razem. A sama Suzie wydawała się dość przyjaźnie nastawiona do całej rodziny.  
>Zresztą, kto jak kto, ale ona, Jackie Tyler, nie miała przecież powodu do kompleksów. Zresztą, z natury rzeczy po prostu ich nie miewała! Zwyczajnie lubiła siebie i uważała że jest dla męża kimś najważniejszym na świecie. I czasem czuła, że on jest jej tak bliski, jak tamten Pete nigdy nie mógłby być.<br>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że – kiedy dziś dowiedziała się o śmierci Suzie – przez krótką chwilę czuła ulgę. To było paskudne i natychmiast zaczęła się tego wstydzić, ale nic nie mogła poradzić na to uczucie.  
>Bo jednak… Cóż, miewała momenty, kiedy świadomość, że tamta jest młodsza, ładniejsza, bardziej inteligentna i robi karierę, dopadała ją z całą mocą. To było raptem kilka chwil na przestrzeni całego wspólnego życia z Petem. Ale one się zdarzały. Co jakiś czas – rzadko, ale jednak.<br>A teraz – jakkolwiek paskudnie by to nie brzmiało – problem rozwiązał się sam. I dlatego świadomość, że Costello wcale nie była tak kryształowa, jak wydawała się na pierwszy rzut oka, siłą rzeczy sprawiała jej satysfakcję. _Oraz utwierdzała w przekonaniu, że jednak nie jest ostatnią nieczułą świnią._  
>Miała tylko nadzieję, że Pete nigdy nie zdoła się tego domyślić.<br>Spojrzała na niego z niepokojem. Dopijał herbatę i zerkał nerwowo na zegarek.  
>No tak.<br>Dochodziło wpół do piątej, a on wspominał o spotkaniu z prezydent o ósmej.  
>- Połóż się na trochę – powiedziała łagodnie. – Obudzę cię.<br>Pokręcił głową i przesunął dłońmi po twarzy.  
>- Nie ma sensu – mruknął z rezygnacją. – Muszę być przy odprawie do Argentyny.<br>- Nie musisz – poprawiła go. – Ale byś nie przeżył, gdyby cię nie było.  
>Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.<br>- Nie, serio, Jacks, trzeba wszystkiego dopilnować i raz na zawsze to skończyć. I przejrzeć raporty z przesłuchań.  
>- Pete…<br>- Sprawa Suzie nie może czekać.  
>Zagryzła wargi i spuściła głowę.<br>_Sprawa Suzie._  
>Szlag, teraz pewnie już zawsze – co by się nie działo – sprawa Suzie jednak będzie gdzieś między nimi tkwiła. Po prostu kolejna rzecz, którą trzeba na nowo przepracować.<br>- No i… Oni… Ludzie muszą mieć poczucie bezpieczeństwa – dodał niepewnie. - Inaczej…  
>- … znów znajdzie się jakiś szaleniec? – dokończyła cicho.<br>- Tak, właśnie tak.  
>Wstał powoli i ruszył w stronę wyjścia.<br>- Lepiej wezmę prysznic – rzucił w przestrzeń. – Zrobisz mi dużo kawy?  
>- Jasne.<br>Kiedy zamknęły się za nim drzwi, wstała z westchnieniem. Zaparzyła cały dzbanek, a potem znów usiadła przy stole, czekając aż ustanie szum wody w łazience.  
>Gdy stuknęły drzwi, nalała mu pierwszą filiżankę i postawiła na blacie. Wszedł do kuchni, sprawnie wiążąc krawat. Usiadł na miejscu tuż przy niej i przysunął do siebie naczynie.<br>- Jacks. – Położył jej dłoń na kolanie i pogłaskał lekko.  
>- Uhm – mruknęła i pocałowała go przelotnie, a potem mimowolnie wygładziła mu krawat.<br>Siedzieli przez dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, popijając gorący płyn. A potem Pete jakby ocknął się z zamyślenia.  
>- Muszę iść – powiedział niechętnie. – Będą…<br>Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, rozdzwoniła się jego komórka. Zmarszczył brwi i odebrał prędko.  
>- Tyler. – Podniósł się z krzesła i stanął przy oknie, tyłem do niej. - Po moim trupie – warknął nagle i przez chwilę w milczeniu słuchał swojego rozmówcy. – Russel, ani się waż! Czekaj… Jak to: Nie ma?<br>Jackie wzniosła oczy do sufitu. Davidson sam się prosił o kłopoty.  
>- Rose też nie? – wywrzaskiwał tymczasem mąż do słuchawki. – Ale przecież…<br>Mimowolnie podeszła bliżej, usiłując wychwycić nieco informacji z drugiej strony. Zanim jednak coś do niej dotarło, Pete rozłączył się i wybrał inny numer.  
>- Rose i John się nie stawili – wyjaśnił z wściekłością. – Cholera jasna, chciałbym kiedyś pracować z odpowie…<br>Urwał, bo komórka córki odezwała się gdzieś blisko.  
>- … z odpowiedzialnymi ludźmi – dokończył z rozpędu. – Gdzie to do cholery dzwoni?<br>- Eeee… U mnie – wyjaśniła mu wyczerpująco żona. – W torebce. Chciałam jej zanieść bo zgu… zostawiła wczoraj.  
>- Pięknie! – Pete zacisnął zęby i wybrał kolejny numer. – Jego telefon też masz?<br>- Nie – mruknęła, nastawiając uszu. – A co, nie odbiera?  
>- Poczta – syknął mąż. – Jadę tam. I uduszę ich oboje gołymi rękami.<br>- Jasne. – Starała się, by zabrzmiało to lekceważąco.  
>- Co?<br>- Nie, nic, nic.  
>Szlag, robiła dobrą minę do złej gry i miała nadzieję, że Pete niczego się nie domyśli – ale może faktycznie zbytnio się na początku cieszyła. W sumie to nawet lepiej, że mąż pojedzie i zobaczy, jak naprawdę wyglądają sprawy między Rose a Johnem. Miała tylko nadzieję, że po prostu zaspali, że nic złego się między nimi nie wydarzyło, bo… Cholera, powinna chyba sama…<br>- Idź już – powiedziała szybko, marząc by nie zadawał żadnych głupich pytań.  
>- Przecież idę!<br>Ruszyła za nim do wyjścia.  
>– Poczekaj! – zawołała nagle. – Komórka!<br>Zawróciła w stronę kuchni, drżącymi rękami wygrzebała z torebki telefon Rose i wróciła do męża, próbując się uśmiechnąć.  
>Zawrócił na pięcie i otworzył drzwi wejściowe, kiedy przypomniała sobie coś jeszcze.<br>- Okulary Johna! Poczekaj! Widziałam na stole w jadalni.  
>Rzuciła się biegiem we wspomnianym kierunku i przyniosła etui. Pete stał już na ganku, przestępując z nogi na nogę. Najwidoczniej mało brakowało, by zaczął zgrzytać zębami.<br>- Czy jest coś jeszcze – spytał powoli i złowróżbnie – co powinienem ze sobą zabrać?  
>- Nie – zapewniła go pogodnie. – Tylko mnie.<br>- Chyba żartujesz! Zajmij się Tonym, nie mam czasu…  
>- Jest piąta rano – przypomniała mu szybko. – Twój syn śpi u kolegi.<br>- Nieważne. Nie chcę żebyś się tam plątała, jasne?  
><em>Oczywiście.<em>  
>Była dobra do zwierzeń po nocy i do potwierdzania jego genialnych teorii, ale kiedy chciała tylko zajrzeć do córki, to zwyczajnie jej zabraniał!<br>Zagryzła wargi, świadoma faktu, że i tak zrobi to, co uzna za stosowne.  
>Odczekała aż jego samochód zniknie za zakrętem, zatrzasnęła frontowe drzwi i zeszła do garażu.<p> 


	51. Chapter 51

51.

Zaczynał powoli przyzwyczajać się do myśli, że wyśpi się prawdopodobnie dopiero w trumnie. Auto sunęło cicho ulicami Londynu, a on mógł myśleć już tylko o tym, że ma za sobą kompletnie pokręcone trzy tygodnie – najpierw wypełnione bezsilnym czekaniem na żonę i córkę, a potem już tylko zdumieniem, niedowierzaniem i ciągłym napięciem.  
>I wiedział, że odetchnie z ulgą dopiero, kiedy ostatecznie zamknie sprawę teleskopu i kwestię udziału Suzie w całym tym zamieszaniu. Wcześniej nie miał co liczyć na drugi oddech.<br>Tym bardziej, że - na tyle, na ile było to możliwe – chciał odejść ze stanowiska z podniesionym czołem.  
>I był w pełni świadomy tej decyzji. Podjął ją natychmiast po tym, jak okazało się że zaufał niewłaściwej osobie. To było jedyne słuszne, logiczne wyjście.<br>Westchnął mimowolnie i przetarł oczy. Po prostu padał na twarz ze zmęczenia, a i tak miał pewność, że dokładnie tego będzie mu najbardziej brakowało – tej adrenaliny krążącej w żyłach, tego bezustannego podskórnego niepokoju i nawet tego brzemienia odpowiedzialności za całą instytucję. I poczucia władzy. Świadomości, że ma nad ludźmi kontrolę. To było jak jego prywatny afrodyzjak.  
>Ale jednocześnie wiedział też, że nie wolno mu dalej w tym tkwić. Że musi zrezygnować właśnie teraz, zanim popełni kolejny błąd, zanim po raz kolejny pozwoli, by zaślepiły go choćby na moment względy osobiste.<br>Powinien po prostu pozwolić, aby ktoś młodszy, może z bystrzejszym umysłem, przejął teraz stery.  
><em>Instytut potrzebuje świeżej krwi.<em>  
>No i istniało parę niewątpliwych plusów obecnej sytuacji. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał użerać się z pracownikami niespełniającymi wymagań.<br>_Z cholernymi spóźnialskimi._  
>Takimi jak Noble.<br>_Stop._  
>OK, może nie powinien teraz wieszać na nim psów. Może lepiej byłoby przystopować.<br>Ale naprawdę był ciekaw, jakim cudem oboje z Rose nie dotarli na czas na tak ważną misję. I chciał dowiedzieć się, co właściwie postanowili. Oczywiście głupotą byłoby w obecnych okolicznościach czekać na maila, w którym John, zgodnie z poleceniem, miał wyznaczyć sobie towarzysza wyprawy. Zresztą, niezależnie od jego własnego widzimisię, zawsze można było odgórnie kogoś narzucić.  
>Bo od początku oczywiste wydawało się to, że Rose mu nie wystarczy. Nie miała kwalifikacji. Zresztą, cholera wie, czy przypadkiem nie zmieniła znowu zdania.<br>Kobiety! W każdym wieku zachowywały się tak samo! Wieczne dylematy, fochy i stawanie okoniem. Nawet jego własna córka, na której zawsze mógł polegać.  
>Ziewnął mimowolnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że – chociaż przed wyjściem z domu robił, co tylko mógł - na pewno nie wygląda szczególnie świeżo. Nie był to zbyt dobry objaw tuż przed spotkaniem z Harriet Jones, ale na chwilę obecną nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Zresztą może to i lepiej, że prezydent zobaczy go wymiętego. Może tym łatwiej zrozumie, że nie jest właściwym człowiekiem na tym stanowisku. Poza tym, miał na głowie ważniejsze rzeczy. Musiał, jeszcze przed spotkaniem, skontaktować się z Argentyną w kwestii pomocy przy teleskopie, zabrać z biura dokumenty i pogadać z Owenem, żeby wiedzieć, czy świadkowie na pewno dobrze znieśli wczorajsze przesłuchanie. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na to, by ktokolwiek zorientował się, jak wyciągano z nich zeznania.<br>Miał tylko nadzieję, że Owen niczego nie skrewił.  
><em>Chociaż, z drugiej strony, to nie był przecież Noble.<em>  
>Na Harpera raczej zawsze mógł liczyć. Mimo wszystkich jego dziwactw, lekarz posiadał solidną wiedzę i ogromny talent.<br>_W sumie dokładnie tak, jak Noble._  
>Ta myśl nie dawała mu spokoju. Szlag, wyglądało na to, że w przypadku tego ostatniego w jakiś sposób też dał ciała. Że, być może, John potrzebował więcej czasu, by swoją wiedzę i talent ujawnić. Czy raczej – w pełni zaprezentować. Nowa sytuacja, cały stres z nią związany, zmęczenie – wszystko to musiało sprawić, że działał wolniej, mniej skutecznie. Że zdarzyło mu się pomylić.<br>Cholera, powoli docierało do niego, że być może powinien faceta… przeprosić. Albo chociaż dać mu do zrozumienia, że nie uważa go za aż takiego patafiana, jak dawał mu to odczuć w ciągu ostatnich dni.  
>Nie miał bladego pojęcia jak to zrobić, by zachować choć resztki dumy. Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że raczej nie ma wyjścia. Bo przecież… Owszem, może i Noble go zawiódł, może i nie powinien na nim polegać i ufać mu aż tak, jak wcześniej ufał Doktorowi – ale i tak błędy tego człowieka zaczęły mu się nagle wydawać śmiesznie małe, w porównaniu z tym, jak paskudna okazała się skala jego własnych pomyłek.<br>No i… Całkiem możliwe, że nie był do końca obiektywny. Sam też żył w stresie przez wiele dni i facet zwyczajnie działał mu na nerwy swoją rzekomą nieomylnością. A on po prostu nie lubił mądrzejszych od siebie.  
>A poza tym… Nie był Tamtym, ale miał z nim wiele wspólnego. To tak, jakby… Jakby to właśnie on determinował w pewien sposób całe ich życie przez wszystkie minione lata. Chociaż nie było go wtedy, gdy najbardziej go potrzebowali.<br>_Kiedy Rose go potrzebowała. I kiedy ich świat był w niebezpieczeństwie._  
>A potem zjawił się jakby nigdy nic, bez większego trudu wskoczył sobie do ich rodziny, zawojował totalnie jego własną żonę i syna.<br>I – chociaż Pete wiedział, że to już skrajny debilizm – w jakimś sensie odebrał mu Rose.  
>Owszem, może i nie był jej prawdziwym ojcem. Może i nie wierzył w te wszystkie psychologiczne brednie o tatusiach zakochanych ślepo w swoich dziewczynkach.<br>Ale nauczył się traktować ją jak własne dziecko i pewnie dlatego zalewała go krew na samą myśl o tym, że Noble mógłby ją w jakikolwiek sposób skrzywdzić.  
><em>Nie dotrzymując obietnic. Albo wlokąc ze sobą na drugi koniec świata, bo tak mu wygodnie. Albo po raz kolejny ją porzucając.<em>  
>I nie miał znaczenia fakt, że kiedyś sam chciał, żeby Rose go znalazła, że sam pomagał jej w tych poszukiwaniach. Bo wraz z pojawieniem się Klona wszystko się zmieniło. Stało się po prostu realne.<br>I dopiero wczoraj wieczorem, gdy stali naprzeciw siebie w salonie, pod jego własnym dachem, kiedy Noble odepchnął go siłą by polecieć za jego córką, był zmuszony ponownie zweryfikować swoje poglądy.  
>Bo chyba dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, że – choćby nie wiem co - Rose będzie bezpieczna.<br>Że nie mają już do czynienia z kosmitą, który stawia wszechświat na pierwszym miejscu i potrafi jedynie trzymać się cholernego drążka, patrząc bezczynnie, jak ona ginie w Pustce. Tylko z normalnym facetem, który gotowy jest zabić, by nie stała jej się krzywda.  
>Pete widział to wczoraj w jego oczach bardzo wyraźnie – i nie miało znaczenia, że Noble nie pociągnął za spust.<br>Wystarczyło, że chciał to zrobić.  
>To znaczyło, że - w jakimś sensie – zdał egzamin.<br>I choćby dlatego zasługiwał na coś na kształt niechętnego szacunku.  
><em>I na te cholerne przeprosiny.<em>  
>A potem niech spada do Argentyny i robi co do niego należy. Mogą nawet jechać we dwójkę, proszę bardzo.<br>I skoro Russel tak mocno się uparł, to niech po prostu wszyscy zejdą mu z oczu i tyle.  
>Naprawdę, momentami wręcz cieszył się, że tuż po złożeniu dymisji będzie miał ich z głowy.<br>Wyprostował się gwałtownie na siedzeniu, bo od strony szyby dzielącej kierowcę i pasażera dobiegło gwałtowne bębnienie.  
>Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że od dłuższej chwili stoją pod domem Rose.<br>Podniósł rękę w uspokajającym geście i uśmiechnął się przelotnie do szofera, a potem szybko pobiegł na górę.  
>Jakieś dwie minuty później jego irytacja ponownie sięgnęła zenitu, bo ani na pukanie, ani na dźwięk dzwonka nikt nie zareagował.<br>Klnąc pod nosem, zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie marynarki, aż wreszcie w jednej z nich znalazł zapasowe klucze, których Jackie jakimś cudem nie zdołała jeszcze zgubić.  
>Do cholery, nie miał czasu na subtelności. Obojętnie czym by się nie zajmowali, zamierzał przypomnieć im o obowiązkach.<br>Przekręcił klucz w zamku i gwałtownie wpakował się do mieszkania.  
>W następnej sekundzie, tuż za progiem, uderzył czołem o gwałtownie odskakujące drzwi, zobaczył wszystkie gwiazdy, a jeszcze później – Johna Noble w samych tylko bokserkach, mrugającego gwałtownie i w zakłopotaniu wichrzącego sobie włosy.<p> 


	52. Chapter 52

52.

To była naprawdę jedna z najbardziej kompromitujących sytuacji w całym jego dotychczasowym życiu. W jednej chwili wybiegał z łazienki, w następnej obrywał drzwiami w czoło – a jeszcze później już tylko stał, na wpół goły, przed Petem Tylerem, podczas gdy po głowie kołatało mu się jedno konkretne pytanie.  
><em>Kto mu, do cholery, dał klucze?<em>  
>Ponieważ jednak nie bardzo mógł je teraz zadać, zdecydował się na drugą, trochę bezpieczniejszą opcję.<br>- Cześć – wystękał, odruchowo wichrząc sobie włosy. – My… Ja…  
>Nie miał bladego pojęcia, co dalej robić, zwłaszcza że Pete obrzucił go ciężkim spojrzeniem, starannie zamknął drzwi i wyminął go bez słowa, kierując się stronę kuchni.<br>- Rose…? – zawołał w przestrzeń, po czym odwrócił się gwałtownie i utkwił w nim oskarżycielskie spojrzenie. – Zaspaliście?  
>- My… - Zawahał się i z rezygnacją ruszył za ich porannym gościem. – Właściwie to tak. Trochę.<br>- Trochę? – Pete mimowolnie podniósł głos. – Czy wy jesteście poważni? Powinniście zaraz wylatywać.  
>Wiedział przecież, że powinni, do cholery! Szkopuł w tym, że żadne z nich nie pomyślało, by nastawić budzik.<br>Pete westchnął przeciągle. Zabrzmiało to jakoś męczeńsko; w ogóle wyglądał tak, jakby nagle uszło z niego powietrze. Wszedł do kuchni i przystanął niezdecydowanie na samym środku.  
>- Wiesz w ogóle, kogo ze sobą zabierasz? – spytał znacznie ciszej. – Pomyślałeś o tym?<br>No cóż, właściwie od wczoraj mógł myśleć tylko o jednym – ale tego akurat nie mógł powiedzieć ojcu Rose.  
>- Czy ona jednak z tobą poleci? – upewnił się Pete. – Bo Russel…<br>- Polecę.  
>Obaj odwrócili się jak na komendę w stronę drzwi. Rose stała w progu, opierając się lekko o futrynę. Potargana, otulona w gruby, puchaty szlafrok, przyglądała się im badawczo.<br>- Polecę – powtórzyła, kiedy żaden z nich nie zareagował. – Przecież mówiłam.  
>- Właśnie wczoraj mówiłaś coś innego – przypomniał jej Pete. Musieliby oboje ogłuchnąć, by nie usłyszeć w jego głosie odrobiny sarkazmu. – Dlatego się upewniam.<br>- Dlatego mówię…  
>- Więc może się ruszcie, do diabła. To nie jest czas na dyskusje.<br>John drgnął mimowolnie, a potem wyminął go powoli. Wyjątkowo mało było w tym ostatnim stwierdzeniu zwykłej werwy Pete'a Tylera. Nawet sarkazm w jego wykonaniu smakował dziś inaczej – okazywał się raczej mało… sarkastyczny.  
>Co się z tym facetem działo?<br>Wyglądał jakby był chory. A w każdym razie – przynajmniej na solidnym kacu po dwóch dniach ostrego picia. Niby nic dziwnego, biorąc pod uwagę wczorajsze wydarzenia, ale jednak…  
>Zawsze sprawiał wrażenie, jakby doskonale działał pod presją, ba, jakby sytuacje stresowe wręcz dodatkowo go napędzały. A teraz… Pewnie miał chwilowy kryzys po nocy spędzonej na załatwianiu formalności. I John raczej nie łudził się, że taki stan utrzyma się szczególnie długo.<br>Pete był nie do zdarcia; widocznie potrzebował tylko trochę czasu by się – nomen omen - zregenerować.  
>Przyglądał się teraz Rose spod zmarszczonych brwi.<br>- Jesteście chociaż spakowani? – rzucił w przestrzeń. – Bo jeszcze się przypadkiem zestarzeję, zanim stąd wyjdziemy.  
>John westchnął mimowolnie i poszukał wzroku Rose. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc że mruga do niego porozumiewawczo.<br>- Zaraz będziemy gotowi.  
>- Mam nadzieję – mruknął Pete, odwracając się do nich plecami. – Macie kwadrans.<br>Usiadł przy kuchennym stole i zaczął nerwowo postukiwać czubkiem buta o podłogę.  
>Nawet nie zareagował, kiedy oboje wyszli z kuchni, zostawiając go samego; po prostu tkwił przy oknie, ze spuszczoną głową, uparcie wpatrując się w blat.<br>Kiedy weszli do sypialni, Rose kichnęła głośno i mocniej zasunęła tasiemki szlafroka. John wykorzystał ten moment, żeby natychmiast objąć ją w pasie i pocałować w szyję.  
>Zaśmiała się cicho.<br>- Dzień dobry – mruknęła, odwróciła się szybko i przytuliła się do niego. – Czyżbyś zapomniał, że w kuchni czeka mój ojciec?  
>- Zapominam – przyznał ze śmiechem.<br>Zdążył jeszcze cmoknąć ją we włosy, zanim kichnęła ponownie.  
>Wyprostował się powoli i przyjrzał jej się z bliska.<br>- Co ci jest?  
>Wzruszyła ramionami i wysunęła się z jego objęć.<br>- Nie wiem – mruknęła nieuważnie, podchodząc do szafy. – Chyba tylko katar.  
>Podszedł bliżej i w milczeniu patrzył, jak wyciąga z szafy ciepłą bluzę.<br>Była dość blada, ale na policzkach miała wypieki. I znów nerwowo poprawiła szlafrok, jakby wciąż było jej zimno.  
>Podszedł bliżej, wyciągnął rękę i przelotnie dotknął jej czoła.<br>- Masz gorączkę – stwierdził, plując sobie w brodę że wcześniej nic nie zauważył. – Nigdzie nie jedziesz.  
>- Chyba żartujesz – oburzyła się natychmiast. – Lepiej się pakuj, zaraz wychodzimy.<br>- Zostajesz w domu – powtórzył uparcie. – Nawet gdybym miał cię przywiązać do łóżka.  
>- Jasne, już to widzę – burknęła z sarkazmem, a potem chyba dotarło do niej co powiedział, bo zaczęła się śmiać.<br>Uśmiechnął się również, bo wizja okazała się naprawdę interesująca. Poza tym, gdyby tylko mógł non stop szczerzyłby się jak głupi, bo cały czas ledwo wierzył, że naprawdę ma Rose – już tylko dla siebie. Że jest poranek następnego dnia. I że to wszystko jest takie normalne.  
><em>Przynajmniej w pewnym stopniu.<em>  
>Jakby nic innego nie robili przez całe życie.<br>Gdyby nie była chora i gdyby w kuchni nie czekał jej ojciec…  
><em>Cholera.<em>  
>Sekundę później zaniosła się kaszlem i nie mogła przestać się krztusić przez dłuższą chwilę.<br>Odruchowo założył ręce na piersi i spojrzał na nią z góry.  
><em>No właśnie.<em>  
>- Widzisz? – spytał retorycznie. – Zostajesz.<br>- Nie zauważyłam, żebyś się pakował – rzuciła w odpowiedzi i sprawnie wyciągnęła spod łóżka niedużą zgrabną walizkę. – Jak myślisz, zmieścimy się w to oboje?  
>- Rose – wycedził przez zęby, coraz bardziej zdenerwowany. – Ja nie żartuję.<br>- Ja też nie – stwierdziła odrobinę za głośno i kichnęła donośnie. – Idź po rzeczy i przestań mnie wkurzać.  
>- Ostrzegam… - Próbował dobrać słowa. – Wiesz, taka rozwalona nie możesz jechać. Zmiana klimatu, wysokości, to wszystko…<br>- Nie jestem rozwalona!  
>- Uspokój się, do diabła, bo nie chcę…<br>Nagle dotarło do niego, że drzwi sypialni właśnie lekko się uchyliły i Pete stanął w progu. Oparty o futrynę, przypatrywał im się z wyraźną ironią.  
>- Zabierzcie tylko najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy – poinstruował szybko. – Resztę wyposażenia wysokogórskiego zapewnia na miejscu Instytut. – Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Łącznie z bielizną termiczną.<br>John odetchnął głęboko.  
>- Rose, posłuchaj – zaczął ciszej. – Może…<br>- Nie, to ty posłuchaj – przerwała mu, na oślep wrzucając do walizki kilka swetrów. – Nie jestem dzieckiem i jak mówię, że dam radę, to znaczy że dam!  
>Westchnął ciężko, bo nagle zrozumiał, że nie ma wyboru – i że ma w dupie to, co pomyśli sobie jej ojciec. Złapał ją za ramiona, odwrócił gwałtownie twarzą do siebie i pocałował mocno, sprawiając, że upuściła kolejną porcję rzeczy do spakowania.<br>A potem pchnął ją lekko na łóżko, zaciskając palce na miękkiej tkaninie szlafroka.  
>- Jak mówię, że masz zostać w domu – wyskandował, zmuszając ją, żeby się położyła – to masz zostać. W domu. I koniec. Finito. Endo. Duno. Kropka.<br>Narzucił na nią kołdrę, napawając się jej totalnym osłupieniem, otulił ją szybko i przelotnie cmoknął w czoło. A potem wyprostował się, spoglądając na nią surowo.  
>- Jasne? – upewnił się cicho.<br>Mrugała powoli, jakby cały czas próbowała zebrać myśli czy zaprotestować – ale wtedy Pete uznał najwidoczniej, że w tej sytuacji warto wyjątkowo zjednoczyć siły.  
>- Zadzwonię po twoją matkę – wymamrotał. – Nie powinnaś być sama.<br>- Nic mi nie jest – zaprotestowała natychmiast.  
>- Ale w góry się nie nadajesz – zripostował szybko. – Więc nie dyskutuj i leż.<br>Wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon i przeszedł do kuchni.  
>Tymczasem Rose wymamrotała pod nosem coś, czego John nie dosłyszał i odwróciła się na drugi bok, naciągając kołdrę na głowę.<br>Zadowolony z odniesionego zwycięstwa, wyciągnął z walizki jej rzeczy.  
>- Chyba się nie gniewasz? – upewnił się od niechcenia.<br>W odpowiedzi tylko podciągnęła kołdrę jeszcze wyżej. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem i wyszedł z pokoju, doskonale świadomy faktu, że jeszcze tu wróci. Dotarł do gabinetu, ubrał się błyskawicznie, spakował się w ciągu kilku minut, a potem zajrzał do kuchni, gdzie Pete właśnie kończył rozmowę z Jackie.


	53. Chapter 53

53.

Wybrał numer żony i – słuchając sygnału – przypomniał sobie o komórce Rose i okularach Noble'a. Wyjął wszystko z kieszeni marynarki i odłożył na stół, dokładnie w chwili, gdy Jackie wreszcie odebrała.  
>- Musisz tu przyjechać – rzucił krótko do słuchawki.<br>- Wiem – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Przecież już jadę.  
>Odruchowo mocniej przycisnął telefon do ucha.<br>- Jak to: jedziesz?  
>- Normalnie – odparła beztrosko Jackie. – Wyjechałam zaraz po tobie.<br>- Przecież mówiłem… Kazałem ci zostać! – Doprawdy, co za irytująca, uparta baba!  
>- No to co? – zdziwiła się. – Sama wiem najlepiej, gdzie jestem najbardziej potrzebna.<br>Nabrał powietrza w płuca, żeby wykrzyczeć jej, co o tym myśli, a potem wypuścił je ze świstem. Nagle dotarło do niego, że – jak by na to nie spojrzeć, jednak ma rację.  
>Teraz akurat była potrzebna tutaj. Niezależnie od tego, co planował dla niej wcześniej.<br>Momentami naprawdę aż się jej bał. I tej jej cholernej intuicji.  
>- W sumie dobrze się składa – oznajmił sucho. – Rose jest chora.<br>- Chora? – W jej głosie wyraźnie słyszał niepokój. – Co jej jest?  
>- Nic, nic – mruknął uspokajająco. – Przeziębiła się chyba na tym deszczu.<br>Z drugiej strony dobiegło głębokie westchnienie ulgi.  
>- Nie wzdychaj tak – zwrócił jej uwagę – tylko się pospiesz i chodź tu, trzeba jej pilnować.<br>- Bo?  
>- Bo stwierdziła, że jednak leci do tej cholernej Argentyny.<br>Tym razem odgłos, jaki wydała żona, brzmiał jak coś na granicy między westchnieniem i śmiechem.  
>- Co ci jest? – zaniepokoił się.<br>- Nic. – Teraz już wyraźnie usłyszał, że jednak się śmieje. – To… nic.  
>Kobiety! Nie od dziś wiedział, że nigdy ich nie zrozumie. Te ich wszystkie gierki i półsłówka, można było oszaleć!<br>Zresztą, i tak nie miał na to czasu. Czekały na niego ważniejsze sprawy.  
>- Po prostu się pospiesz – warknął. – I przypilnuj, żeby siedziała na tyłku w domu. Nie potrzeba mi pracownika na zwolnieniu.<br>- A dlaczego myślisz, że nie usiedzi? – dopytywała się słodko Jackie.  
>- Bo wdała się w ciebie – odburknął. – I jak już sobie coś ubzdura, to trudno jej wytłumaczyć, że nie ma racji.<br>Przez chwilę po drugiej stronie panowała cisza. A potem…  
>- Kocham cię absolutnie – poinformowała go szybko żona i rozłączyła się.<br>Stał przez chwilę bez ruchu, słuchając jednostajnego buczenia w słuchawce, a potem z westchnieniem schował komórkę do kieszeni.  
><em>Tak. Nigdy w życiu nie zrozumie kobiet.<em>  
>Ale przecież musiał poprosić ją, by przybyła z odsieczą, bo miał dziwne wrażenie, że Rose dogoni ich tak szybko, jak tylko się da, choćby miała pełzać do Argentyny na czworakach.<br>_Jaka matka, taka córka._  
>Tak, na kobiety Tylerów istniał tylko jeden sposób. Trzeba było robić co się da, żeby się przymknęły. I bardzo się starać, żeby zaakceptowały czyjeś racje i odstąpiły od własnego widzimisię.<br>Znieruchomiał na moment, bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że ten cholerny kosmita też już to odkrył. Że już znalazł sposób na jego córkę. Że potrafi nad nią zapanować – dla jej dobra.  
>Ta analogia omal nie powaliła go na kolana.<br>No cóż. Może faktycznie źle oceniał faceta.  
>Odwrócił się szybko i zobaczył, że John stoi w drzwiach, przypatrując mu się z uwagą. Na krótką chwilę spotkali się wzrokiem; być może to był odpowiedni moment, żeby spróbować mu powiedzieć… Wytłumaczyć…<br>Noble szybko spojrzał gdzieś w bok i potarł kark w geście zakłopotania.  
>- Możemy lecieć – powiedział cicho. – Czy Jackie…<br>- Zaraz tu będzie – wpadł mu w słowo Pete. – Zajmie się wszystkim.  
>- To dobrze.<br>Znów chwila tej niezręcznej ciszy. Matko, jak tego nienawidził! A z drugiej strony – co więcej każdy z nich mógłby w tej sytuacji powiedzieć?  
>- Jeszcze… Muszę jeszcze wykonać jeden telefon.<br>- Jasne. – Noble odchrząknął cicho. – To ja… pójdę się pożegnać.  
>- Uhm.<br>Odczekał, aż wyjdzie z kuchni – świetnie, niech mają swoje słodkie, pożegnalne tete-a-tete – a potem szybko skontaktował się z działem logistycznym i działem transportu. Upewnił się, że współrzędne są już ustalone i że ekipa z Argentyny tylko czeka na przylot jego ludzi. Szybko zadzwonił jeszcze po samochód służbowy i odesłał szofera do domu. Zdążył akurat się rozłączyć, kiedy komórka zadzwoniła ponownie.  
>Spojrzał na wyświetlacz.<br>_Owen._  
>Odebrał prędko.<br>- Tak?  
>- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć – dobiegło go jakby z oddali. – Że wszystko OK.<br>- To dobrze. – Odruchowo skinął głową. – Żadnych efektów ubocznych?  
>- Nic.<br>- Gratulacje.  
>Owen milczał przez chwilę.<br>- Dzięki – odpowiedział w końcu, jakby z wahaniem. – Rozumiem, że na tym moja rola się kończy.  
>- Tak. Na razie tak.<br>- Super. – W głosie lekarza pojawiła się ulga. – Dobra, to ja... Albo nie. – Zawahał się wyraźnie. – Przyślij mi tu jeszcze Noble'a, dasz radę? Niech zajrzy do mnie przed wylotem, tak jak ustaliliśmy.  
>Pete zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Ustaliliście?  
>- Tak – wyjaśnił spokojnie Owen. – Skaleczył się wczoraj w rękę, muszę to zobaczyć, zanim polecą.<br>- Aha – mruknął. – Dobra, zaraz mu powiem. A jak Russel?  
>- Sam zobaczysz – oświecił go Harper z irytacją w głosie. – Już do was jedzie. Zgarnęli go z domu tylko dlatego, że go tam wykopałem, żeby się trochę ogarnął. Chciał lecieć prosto z oddziału.<br>- Jasne – wycedził Pete, a potem zagryzł wargi. – Owen?  
>- Tak?<br>- Uważasz, że to dobry pomysł?  
>- Nie wiem – odparł szczerze lekarz. – Ale wiesz, z medycznego punktu widzenia powinien dać radę. A jak ma siedzieć tutaj na dupie i za dużo myśleć…<br>- Rozumiem. Dobra, dzięki. – Zawahał się, niepewny, czy biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jutro nie będzie już szefem Torchwood, jest sens wydawać jeszcze jakieś polecenia, ale potem stwierdził, że najważniejsi są pracownicy. - I wiesz, weź sobie ze dwa dni wolnego.  
>- Nie potrzebuję.<br>- Ale… - zawahał się, zaskoczony. – Ale dlaczego?  
>Przez chwilę w słuchawce panowała cisza, a potem usłyszał westchnienie Harpera.<br>- Powiedzmy, że nie chcę siedzieć na dupie i za dużo myśleć. – Urwał raptownie, jakby momentalnie pożałował tych słów. – Na razie, szefie.  
>- Owen…<br>- Czekam na Noble'a w swoim gabinecie. Dopilnuj, żeby przyszedł, sam nawet nie dzwonię, bo i tak mnie nie posłucha.  
>Rozłączył się, zanim Pete zdołał zareagować.<br>Odetchnął głęboko. _Super._  
>Marzył tylko, żeby ten dzień się już skończył. Jego pracownicy mieli problemy osobiste albo tłukli się po lekarzach, a on nawet o tym nie wiedział. Nie, żeby jakoś szczególnie interesował się ich prywatnym życiem, ale…<br>Szlag, po prostu chciał mieć już to wszystko za sobą. Odprawę do Argentyny, a przede wszystkim – konfrontację z Harriet Jones. Wiedział, że się nie sprawdził i musiał to jakoś przetrawić.  
>I chciał wrócić do domu.<br>Do Jacks.  
>Ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że na razie nie może. I że, nawet gdy już wróci, czeka go jeszcze dużo pracy – musiał przecież, tak czy inaczej, opracować wersję dla prasy.<br>Podać argumenty na swoją dymisję. Wydać jakieś zgrabne oświadczenie.  
><em>To nawet lepiej, że Rose zostawała.<em>  
>Przynajmniej kiedy już się podleczy, będzie miał ją pod ręką.<br>Westchnął głęboko i poszedł się z nią pożegnać. Kiedy dotarł do pokoju, Noble akurat pochylał się nad nią i poprawiał jej kołdrę, podciągając brzeg aż pod brodę.  
>- … i wtedy do nas dojedziesz – mówił cicho. – A na razie nie szalej.<br>Wyprostował się i obejrzał przez ramię.  
>- Właśnie – podchwycił szybko Pete. – Więc… tego... Kuruj się.<br>Zawahał się, a potem podszedł bliżej i szybko pocałował ją w czoło.  
>- Do zobaczenia – wymamrotał i prędko ewakuował się do przedpokoju.<br>Cholera, nigdy nie był dobry w tym całym… okazywaniu uczuć. Jackie nie raz mu to wypominała. Wolał… Wolał po prostu pozostać z dala od całego tego pożegnalnego zamieszania.  
>Noble zabawił tymczasem w sypialni jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę, nie zważając zupełnie na jego znaczące chrząknięcia.<br>- Pospiesz się! – nie wytrzymał w końcu, tuż po tym, jak odebrał SMS z informacją, że samochód służbowy przyjedzie za dwie minuty.  
><em>No tak, rewelacyjny czas, ci w Argentynie z pewnością będą przeszczęśliwi!<em>  
>Doprawdy, guzdrali się oboje niewyobrażalnie.<br>Pete złapał pozostawioną w przedpokoju walizkę i otworzył demonstracyjnie drzwi na klatkę schodową, robiąc przy tym wiele niepotrzebnego hałasu.  
>Dopiero wtedy Noble wynurzył się wreszcie z pokoju, potargany dużo bardziej niż przed chwilą, wyraźnie unikając jego wzroku.<br>W milczeniu wyjął mu z rąk walizkę, a potem, już na zewnątrz, starannie zamknął drzwi własnym kluczem.  
>Zeszli razem na dół, wciąż nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem.<br>Zatrzymali się dopiero przed domem i stali tak przez dłuższą chwilę.  
>Pete zaczął się niecierpliwić.<br>_Cholera, pięć minut, to pięć minut!_  
>Jasny szlag, naprawdę był do dupy jako przywódca, nie potrafił nawet ostatnio porządnie zamówić samochodu!<br>Tymczasem John odstawił bagaż na chodnik i wyjął z kieszeni marynarki okulary.  
>- Położyłem ci te drugie na stole – przypomniał sobie Tyler. – I komórkę Rose też. Zostawiliście u nas wczoraj.<br>Noble spojrzał na niego nieco nieprzytomnie.  
>- Dziękuję – powiedział w końcu, pociągnął nosem i przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę.<br>Przez chwilę znowu patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu. A potem Pete wreszcie zebrał się w sobie. Wiedział, że jeśli nie powie tego teraz, to może nigdy już nie zdobędzie się na tę rozmowę.  
>- Słuchaj – zaczął cicho – chciałem cię… - Odkaszlnął, bo czuł się tak, jakby coś utkwiło mu w gardle. – Chciałem ci powiedzieć, że może… Może za ostro cię oceniłem.<br>Noble odwrócił się w jego stronę i spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
>- Chodzi o to – męczył się dalej – że… No wiesz. Wszyscy działaliśmy pod presją.<br>Jego rozmówca skinął tylko głową i mrugnął powoli, nie odrywając wzroku od jego twarzy. Pete sapnął mimowolnie, próbując zebrać myśli.  
>- I możliwe, że… Że na początek za dużo wymagałem.<br>Cholera, co jeszcze miał powiedzieć? John mógłby go już bardziej nie czołgać, mógłby choć w minimalnym stopniu ułatwić mu sprawę…  
>- W porządku – przerwał mu Noble w tej samej chwili, a potem nagle wyszczerzył się po swojemu. – Rozumiem.<br>Pete odetchnął z ulgą. Tak właściwie została im już tylko jedna kwestia.  
>- I dzięki za wczoraj – dorzucił cicho. – Dobra… Dobra robota.<br>Spojrzał na niego dziwnie, a potem pokiwał tylko głową i nerwowo zwichrzył sobie włosy nad czołem, jak zawsze.  
>Pete miał wrażenie, że obaj wiedzą swoje, że w tym momencie myślą to samo. Że powiedzieli już wszystko, co musiało zostać powiedziane. I z takim samym utęsknieniem czekają na przyjazd służbowego samochodu.<br>Najwidoczniej jakieś dobre bóstwa postanowiły wysłuchać ich błagań, bo auto po krótkiej chwili wyjechało zza zakrętu.  
>Kierowca zahamował z piskiem opon przy krawężniku – od razu można było poznać, że to Michael, były rajdowiec – i drzwi otworzyły się, zanim któryś z nich zdążył sięgnąć do klamki.<br>- Cześć – mruknął Russel z tylnego siedzenia. – Właźcie.


	54. Chapter 54

54.

Wsiadł prędko i przysunął się bliżej do Davidsona. Spojrzał na niego z boku, a potem szybko odwrócił wzrok. Russel wydawał się jakby nieobecny duchem. Wprawdzie wyglądał o niebo lepiej niż poprzedniego dnia na szpitalnym łóżku, ale wciąż był bardzo blady i wydawał się nieludzko zmęczony. Wpatrywał się uparcie w przednią szybę, jakby nieświadomy faktu, że niewiele widać – właśnie znów zaczęło padać.  
>Szlag, czuł się taki bezradny. Chciałby umieć mu coś mądrego powiedzieć, ale „przykro mi", które natychmiast, niemal automatycznie przyszło mu do głowy, zaczęło nagle wydawać się takie… niewystarczające.<br>Dlatego odruchowo założył ręce na piersi i tkwił po prostu bez słowa na siedzeniu.  
>Tymczasem Pete odwrócił się do nich ze swojego miejsca z przodu i spojrzał na nich przelotnie.<br>- W porządku? – spytał krótko, patrząc na Russela z autentyczną troską. – Dasz radę?  
>- Tak – odpowiedział natychmiast Davidson. – Tylko muszę mieć znowu cholernie dużo do roboty, przecież wiesz.<br>Tyler szybko skinął głową i wyprostował się. Właściwie przez całą drogę do Instytutu nie odezwał się już ani słowem i John po raz kolejny uświadomił sobie, że chyba nigdy do końca się nie dogadają.  
>Ale robili postępy. Do teraz nie mógł jeszcze wyjść z szoku, bo to, co ojciec Rose zrobił przed pojawieniem się samochodu wyglądało prawie jak regularne przeprosiny. I nietrudno było się domyślić, że rzadko kto miał szansę usłyszeć coś takiego od szefa Torchwood.<br>Dotarło do niego, że Russel zaczął przyglądać mu się badawczo, więc odwrócił się w stronę okna, unikając jego spojrzenia.  
>Cholera, nigdy nie przypuszczał że kiedyś nadejdzie dzień, w którym zacznie choć trochę rozumieć Pete'a Tylera.<br>Co nie zmieniało faktu, że cały czas wolał przebywać jednak z dala od niego, niż z nim.  
><em>Szczęście, że do Argentyny lecą jednak sami.<em>  
>Westchnął mimowolnie. Kilka dni w jednym namiocie z ojcem Rose – to jednak było stanowczo zbyt dużo jak na jego wytrzymałość.<br>Dotarli właśnie przed budynek; Pete wyskoczył z samochodu, jakby go ktoś gonił. Russel wysiadł powoli, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. Weszli we trójkę do środka, w milczeniu przeszli przez hol i wsiedli do windy. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, które piętro wybrał jego szef.  
>- Sala Teleportacji jest na ostatnim – mruknął cicho.<br>- Tak, ale ty wysiadasz najpierw na dwudziestym. Musisz wejść do Owena, pamiętasz?  
>- Ja… - zająknął się, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, ile Pete wie. <em>I skąd, u licha?<em> Chyba tylko od samego lekarza, bo przecież…  
>- Podobno się umówiliście – rzucił nieuważnie Tyler w tej samej chwili. – Ma ci obejrzeć rękę, czy coś?<br>- Tak – zgodził się, trochę za szybko. – Zapomniałem.  
>To ostatnie akurat było prawdą. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że musiał zgubić gdzieś opatrunek jeszcze wczoraj wieczorem i nawet tego nie zauważył - ale Pete i tak spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.<br>- Jasssne – mruknął kpiąco. – Tym bardziej, idź mu się pokazać. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić, żeby jakaś gangrena rozłożyła cię na łopatki w połowie akcji.  
>Winda zatrzymała się z cichym brzęknięciem. Z trudem powstrzymując się od zgrzytania zębami, wysiadł i skierował się w stronę gabinetu.<br>_Bezsensowna strata czasu._  
>Wiedział, że wyników badań i tak jeszcze nie będzie. Poza tym, gdyby to była jakaś poważna infekcja, albo gdyby wysiadła mu odporność, już dawno leżałby z gorączką i nie miał siły się ruszyć.<br>A oni zamiast dać mu święty spokój, ciągali go po lekarzach.  
>Wystarczyło, żeby Harper miał jakieś fanaberie. <em>Cholerny służbista.<em>  
>Zatrzymał się przed gabinetem i szybko zapukał do drzwi.<br>_Cisza._  
>Zniecierpliwiony, uchylił je i wsunął się do środka. I wtedy go zobaczył. Owen siedział bez ruchu na kozetce pod oknem. Spuścił głowę, pochylił mocno ramiona i tkwił tak, wpatrując się w posadzkę. Dopiero odgłos kroków wyrwał go najwyraźniej z zamyślenia – podniósł gwałtownie głowę i spojrzał na pacjenta. Kiedy zobaczył, kto przyszedł, przez twarz przemknął mu zwykły, trochę cyniczny grymas.<br>- Już myślałem, że nie raczysz się pojawić.  
>- Daruj sobie – odwarknął odruchowo John. – Trochę mi się spieszy.<br>Harper zsunął się z kozetki i podszedł bliżej.  
>- Chodź obok – mruknął. – Tu jest o tej porze beznadziejne światło.<br>Zerknął przelotnie na jego dłoń, a potem uniósł brwi.  
>- Widzę, że bandaż też ci przeszkadzał?<br>Nie czekając na odpowiedź, zamaszyście otworzył drzwi do sąsiadującego z gabinetem pomieszczenia.  
>I wtedy John zobaczył stojącą tyłem kobietę – Murzynkę o trochę zbyt szerokich biodrach, w krótkim medycznym fartuchu Torchwood, z wysoko upiętymi na czubku głowy włosami.<br>Nagle zaschło mu w ustach, a serce zaczęło bić jak oszalałe.  
>- Doktor Jones – odezwał się Owen. – Proszę przygotować środki dezynfekcyjne i opatrunek.<p> 


	55. Chapter 55

55.

Kiedy usłyszała od Pete'a, że Rose jest chora, zrobiło jej się słabo z przerażenia. W mgnieniu oka oczami wyobraźni zobaczyła cały zestaw wypadków i obrażeń, jakim mogła ulec jej córka – także tych, które mogłyby być wynikiem szamotaniny z Johnem.  
>Nie miała pojęcia skąd jej się to wzięło. Przecież nigdy nie podejrzewała, by był zdolny skrzywdzić kogokolwiek.<br>_Nie fizycznie._  
>Pewnie miała jakieś skrzywienie po tych wszystkich facetach, z którymi wcześniej się spotykała. Kilku z nich potrafiło być brutalnych, czuła to intuicyjnie. Żaden nie używał wobec niej przemocy, bo zwykle w porę kończyła takie znajomości, zdając się na własne przeczucie – ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że wolała dmuchać na zimne.<br>A jednak i tak odetchnęła z ulgą, kiedy okazało się, że to tylko zwykłe przeziębienie. O tak, już ona dopilnuje, by Rose szybko stanęła na nogi. I w ostatecznym rozrachunku nawet dobrze się stało – przynajmniej będzie okazja, by dokładnie zbadać, co właściwie zaszło między nią a Johnem. Świetnie, że spędzą trochę czasu tylko we dwie.  
>Z tej radości omal nie wpakowała się w zderzak kierowcy samochodu dostawczego, który manewrował akurat tuż przed nią na wąskiej ulicy. Wściekła, popukała się w czoło. Kierowca odpowiedział jej tym samym – widziała to wyraźnie w jego lusterku - więc dla kurażu przycisnęła jednocześnie klakson i pedał gazu.<br>Wyprzedziła go, wjeżdżając tylko odrobinę na krawężnik i pojechała dalej, nie zważając na rozlegające się tuż za nią pokrzykiwania. Doprawdy, trzeba czasem anielskiej cierpliwości, żeby przetrwać na angielskich ulicach.  
>Co za debil! Owszem, może i nie była genialnym kierowcą, ale to jeszcze nie usprawiedliwiało tych wszystkich kretynów, którzy wiecznie gdzieś się spieszyli i stale na nią trąbili.<br>Kwadrans później dotarła do mieszkania Rose; wysiadła z auta i rzuciła się biegiem do klatki schodowej. Dopiero po kilku sekundach przypomniała sobie, że nie zamknęła auta – cofnęła się, mamrocząc pod nosem przekleństwa, a potem wrzuciła prędko kluczyki do torebki i wróciła pod blok. Wbiegła szybko na ostatnie piętro i stała przez chwilę pod drzwiami, próbując uspokoić oddech.  
>Wreszcie zadzwoniła energicznie kilka razy, bo dotarło do niej że klucze znów ma tylko Pete. Nawet nie pamiętała, gdzie tym razem posiała swoje.<br>- Otwarte! – dobiegł ją ze środka zachrypnięty głos córki.  
>Bez zbędnych ceregieli wpakowała się do mieszkania.<br>Znalazła Rose w kuchni. Stała przy blacie stołu i przyglądała się krytycznie starannie ułożonym fiolkom z lekami. Wreszcie wybrała jedną z nich – zdjęła nakrętkę i wysypała garść tabletek na dłoń.  
>- Co ty wyprawiasz? – jęknęła Jackie, łapiąc ją za rękę.<br>Rose spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem.  
>- Leczę się – odparła spokojnie, odsuwając się nieznacznie. – Patrz, to na mnie najszybciej podziała, prawda?<br>- Chyba oszalałaś!  
>- Możliwe – mruknęła Rose i uśmiechnęła się nagle. – Ale… Jakoś nie żałuję.<br>- Połóż się chociaż – ofuknęła ją Jackie. – Zawołam lekarza, niech cię obejrzy. Tak na wszelki wypadek.  
>- Żartujesz. – Córka spojrzała na nią z najprawdziwszym zdumieniem. – Muszę tylko pozbyć się tej infekcji, żeby jak najszybciej tam polecieć.<br>- Gdzie?  
>- No jak to, do Argentyny.<br>- Po moim trupie! – zawołała odruchowo matka, po czym zobaczyła zaciętą minę i dziwnie błyszczące oczy swojego dziecka.  
>W tym momencie zyskała pewność, że to ostatnie, to nie był wyłącznie efekt gorączki.<br>Westchnęła ciężko.  
>- No dobra – zarządziła, wiedząc już, że po prostu nie ma innego wyjścia. – Odstaw to badziewie.<br>- Słucham?  
>- Po prostu: wyrzuć to. Dam ci coś lepszego.<br>Rose zmarszczyła brwi i w milczeniu obserwowała, jak jej gość otwiera torebkę i kolejno wyciąga na stół chusteczki, przybory do makijażu, kilka autek i miniaturowy statek kosmiczny z klocków lego. Wreszcie Jackie zaśmiała się z satysfakcją – dokopała się do fiolki z tajemniczo połyskującymi pigułkami.  
>- Najlepszy towar – zaznaczyła z dumą stawiając flakonik na blacie. – Prosto z Torchwood.<br>- Mamo… - zaczęła niepewnie Rose, przypatrując się znalezisku podejrzliwie. – Czekaj, kto ci to dał?  
>- Owen – odparła matka z prostotą. – Weźmiesz po jednej w odstępie sześciu godzin, powinno błyskawicznie postawić cię na nogi.<br>- Co to właściwie… jest?  
>- Podobno jakaś pochodna aspiryny z domieszką antybiotyku. Albo odwrotnie? – Zastanawiała się przez chwilę. Nie uszło jej uwagi, że na dźwięk imienia Owena córka wyraźnie zesztywniała. – Chyba odwrotnie.<br>- Mamo!  
>- No mówię, ulepszone w Torchwood. – Uniosła brwi. – Co, nie wierzysz w skuteczność? Biorę za każdym razem, jak mnie rozkłada przeziębienie.<br>- Zaraz… Bierzesz i nie… Tak bez konsultacji?  
>- Hej – odburknęła matka. – Bo ci zaraz przypomnę, co sama przed chwilą robiłaś.<br>- To nie…  
>- Owszem, to samo – wpadła jej w słowo Jackie z triumfem w głosie. – No chyba, że przeszkadza ci po prostu pochodzenie tego leku.<br>- Ja…  
>- Uwierz, jak znikałaś na całe dnie, ojciec pracował, a mnie nagle dopadała infekcja…<br>- To nie…  
>-… i wiedziałam, że muszę być non stop na obrotach, bo jest Tony… Pomagało w mgnieniu oka.<br>Wydawało jej się, że w oczach córki pojawiło się coś na kształt poczucia winy, więc szybko pogłaskała ją po ramieniu.  
>- Mamo…<br>- No już – mruknęła łagodnie i poszła nalać wody do szklanki. – Połykaj grzecznie.  
>Zawahała się.<br>- Jak długo mam czekać, zanim zadziała?  
>- Cholera – zirytowała się Jackie. – Twoje szczęście, że jesteś chora i masz prawo być marudna. No przecież nie polecisz do Argentyny po pierwszej tabletce. I nie gadaj tyle, tylko połykaj. Bo tracimy czas. A mamy ciekawsze rzeczy do zrobienia.<br>- Na przykład?  
>- Zapakowanie cię do łóżka. Przyniesienie ci herbatki. – Patrzyła w milczeniu, jak Rose zażywa pigułkę i nagle zmarszczyła brwi. – Zaraz, czy ty w ogóle jadłaś śniadanie?<br>- Nie zdążyłam – wymamrotała niewyraźnie córka. – Chciałam…  
>- Co? – Jackie aż zatchnęło z wrażenia. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że łykasz te prochy na pusty żołądek?<br>- Uhm… - Rose spuściła głowę i ciężko opadła na stołek, zaciągając mocniej pasek szlafroka.  
><em>Zawsze to samo.<em> Sprytna smarkula, myślała że podziałają te jej smutne minki.  
>Jackie zmarszczyła brwi i nabrała powietrza w płuca, po czym wypuściła je ze świstem.<br>Hmmm, w sumie działały. Naprawdę wyglądała na zmęczoną. I była strasznie biedna.  
>W związku z tym, jak każda matka, mogła teraz zrobić tylko jedno. Westchnęła ciężko, po czym ruszyła w stronę lodówki.<br>- Proszę, nawet masz jeszcze coś do jedzenia. – Obejrzała się przez ramię i zobaczyła, że Rose uśmiecha się pod nosem. – I nie myśl sobie, że cię nie ochrzanię.  
>- Nawet nie śmiałabym.<br>- Dobrze. Po prostu zrobię to później.  
>Znalazła w szafce resztę płatków śniadaniowych. Podgrzała mleko w mikrofalówce, postawiła przed córką pełną miskę, a potem prędko przygotowała dzbanek herbaty i kilka tostów.<br>Wreszcie usiadła naprzeciwko Rose, rozlała herbatę do filiżanek i skubnęła kawałek tosta.  
>Przez chwilę jadły w milczeniu. Zresztą, i tak nie uszło jej uwagi, że córka nie bardzo ma ochotę na błyskotliwą konwersację. Machinalnie połykała swoje płatki, gapiąc się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w okno, kompletnie nieobecna duchem.<br>Wyglądała pięknie – nawet mimo rozwleczonego szlafroka, niemiłosiernego kataru i potarganych włosów. Na policzkach miała rumieńce, a w oczach tyle szczęścia, że Jackie miała ochotę zatańczyć z radości na środku kuchni.  
>Teraz interesowały ją tylko szczegóły.<br>- Czy ty chociaż masz skarpety na nogach?  
>- Mamo! – oburzyła się Rose, wyrwana nagle z zamyślenia.<br>- No co? – Jackie schyliła się i zajrzała pod stół. – Masz. Twoje szczęście.  
>- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecko!<br>- Zawsze będę – zastrzegła matka. – Bo zawsze nim będziesz.  
>Rose tylko pokręciła głową.<br>- Zjedz grzecznie i uciekaj do łóżka – ofuknęła ją Jackie. – Im szybciej porządnie się wyśpisz, tym szybciej ci przejdzie.  
>- Tak jest.<br>Jackie uśmiechnęła się, pochyliła się nad stołem i wierzchem dłoni dotknęła przelotnie czoła Rose.  
>- Masz gorączkę – mruknęła ze znawstwem. – Ale chyba już niedużą.<br>Córka prychnęła ze zniecierpliwieniem.  
>- Nic mi nie jest, kiedy to w końcu do ciebie dotrze?<br>- Jasssneeee, widzę właśnie. Dobrze zrobili, że nie pozwolili ci jechać.  
>- Super – przytaknęła sarkastycznie Rose. - Też się cieszę. Za każdym razem, jak zaczyna się układać… - Umilkła nagle, jakby w ostatniej chwili postanowiła jednak ugryźć się w język.<br>Jackie rzuciła jej ciepłe spojrzenie znad swojej filiżanki.  
>- No co? Po wczorajszym wysiłku raczej nie dałabyś rady.<br>- Jestem przyzwyczajona.  
>- Nie taki wysiłek mam na myśli – oświeciła ją słodko matka.<br>- To… - Rose urwała gwałtownie i rozkaszlała się nagle. – Co ty… - wyjąkała, kiedy mogła już złapać oddech. – Ja…  
>Jackie uznała, że najlepiej będzie się nie odzywać; z lubością obserwowała, jak Rose uśmiecha się pod nosem i ucieka wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. Pewnie zarumieniłaby się uroczo, gdyby nie to, że już była czerwona jak burak.<br>_Ha. A więc jednak!_  
>Cholera, powinna jednak odtańczyć tego kankana – co najmniej kankana – na środku kuchni. Ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że na razie musi zadowolić się czymś innym.<br>Sięgnęła do kieszeni i wyciągnęła pozbierane wcześniej w holu guziki od koszuli Johna.  
>- To chyba wasze? – upewniła się spokojnie, po czym powoli rozchyliła dłoń i wysypała je na stół, tuż obok miski z resztką płatków. – Bo znalazłam na półpiętrze pod oknem.<br>Rose przez chwilę patrzyła na nie bez słowa, łapiąc powietrze, jak karp wyjęty z wody. Potem uśmiechnęła się znowu, wpatrując się uparcie w blat stołu, a potem zrobiła taki ruch, jakby chciała zerwać się z miejsca.  
>Jackie instynktownie złapała ją za rękaw szlafroka i prędko przykryła jej dłoń swoją.<br>Przez chwilę żadna z nich nic nie mówiła. Ale wreszcie córka podniosła głowę i spojrzała jej w twarz. I zaśmiała się krótko – tym swoim dawnym, szczęśliwym śmiechem, którego Jackie nie słyszała od lat.  
><em>Odkąd się tu znalazły.<em>  
>Mimowolnie pogłaskała ją po ręce.<br>- Powiedz mi tylko… - Zawahała się. – Tylko jedno. Jest dobrze, prawda?  
>- Tak – szepnęła Rose. – Bardzo.<br>Zaśmiała się znowu, a później pociągnęła nosem.  
>Jackie bez słowa wygrzebała z torebki chusteczki i podała jej od razu całą paczkę.<p> 


	56. Chapter 56

56.

Wiedział, że to nie mogła być Martha, którą znał, którą pamiętał. A i tak czuł się, jakby ktoś przyłożył mu w głowę czymś ciężkim. Instynktownie cofnął się o krok, próbując zebrać myśli, doskonale świadomy faktu, że Owen patrzy na niego ze zdziwieniem. Szlag, musiał wyglądać, jakby zobaczył ducha. Nawet w najśmielszych snach nie przypuszczał, że może spotkać tutaj alternatywną wersję kogoś, kto tak dokładnie i wprost przypomni mu, jakim bywał samolubnym idiotą. A Martha Jones – nawet z tej rzeczywistości – nadawała się do tego idealnie.  
>Odetchnął głęboko, szukając właściwych słów, które mogłyby wyglądać na uprzejme powitanie – i wtedy kobieta odwróciła się wreszcie.<br>Zobaczył jej twarz i omal nie roześmiał się z ulgi.  
>To było głupie, ale nic nie mógł na to poradzić.<br>Obrzuciła go krótkim, życzliwym spojrzeniem.  
>- Lisa Jones – przedstawiła się i podała mu rękę. Uścisk jej dłoni był delikatny. – Miło mi.<br>Wymamrotał swoje nazwisko, a po głowie kołatała mu się tylko jedna myśl.  
><em>Jednak nie Martha.<em>  
>Jak przez mgłę zarejestrował to, że Owen wydaje jej polecenia. Po prostu stał bez ruchu na środku gabinetu i obserwował w milczeniu, jak lekarka układa na metalowym stoliku potrzebne rzeczy.<br>- Proszę usiąść – zachęciła go łagodnie. – Bez obaw, nie będzie bolało.  
>Zmusił się by podejść bliżej; usiadł naprzeciw niej i czekał w milczeniu, aż opatrzy skaleczenie.<br>- Już w porządku – mruknęła po chwili. – Założę tylko opatrunek i może pan iść.  
>- John – mruknął i odchrząknął. – Po prostu John. Dzięki.<br>Kiedy krótko skinęła głową, rozejrzał się instynktownie za Owenem, ale lekarz musiał już wrócić do swojego gabinetu.  
>Lisa Jones starannie owijała mu nadgarstek bandażem.<br>- Proszę, postaraj się nie zamoczyć tego do jutra – poleciła na koniec. – Powinno być ok.  
>- Dziękuję – powtórzył, uśmiechając się odruchowo.<br>Odpowiedziała uśmiechem i zerknęła na niego życzliwie.  
>- Udanej wyprawy – powiedziała. – Aż wam zazdroszczę, młode stażystki mogą liczyć tylko na nudne praktyki w gabinecie głównego lekarza.<br>- Może nawet tutaj trafi się kiedyś jakiś ciekawy… wirus – pocieszył ją prędko.  
>Roześmiała się i potrząsnęła głową.<br>- Raczej wątpię. Szef co ciekawsze przypadki zostawia dla siebie. – Wyszczerzyła się. – Ściśle tajne – dorzuciła kpiąco, konspiracyjnym tonem.  
>Pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem.<br>- Ale mogło być gorzej – skwitowała dziarsko. – Mogłam utknąć w lokalnym szpitalu. Czego by nie mówić, tutaj jest jednak mimo wszystko bardziej… nieprzewidywalnie.  
>- Na pewno.<br>Przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę i odruchowo przesunął dłonią po włosach.  
>- Cóż… - wymamrotał. – Pójdę już, bo…<br>- Jasne – wpadła mu w słowo. – Głupio by było się spóźnić do Argentyny.  
>Skinął głową i szybko przeszedł do gabinetu Owena.<br>Harper siedział przy swoim biurku, podpierając głowę dłońmi. Na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi wyprostował się prędko i spojrzał na Johna z lekko kpiącym uśmiechem.  
>- No, powiedzmy, że teraz mogę cię już wypuścić za granicę z czystym sumieniem – mruknął cicho. – Przynajmniej mam pewność, że nic ci się nie zacznie paprać.<br>- Co z wynikami?  
>Harper przez chwilę patrzył na niego bez słowa, a potem lekko wzruszył ramionami.<br>- A co ma być? Mówiłem przecież, że na pewno nie są gotowe na dziś.  
>- Ale…<br>- Zadzwonię – przerwał mu uspokajającym tonem. – Dam znać, jak tylko się czegoś dowiem.  
>O mało nie zaczął zgrzytać zębami – wiedział jednak, że nie ma innego wyjścia i musi po prostu czekać. Dlatego skinął tylko głową i szybko ruszył do drzwi.<br>- Noble – zawołał za nim lekarz, kiedy wychodził już na korytarz. – Tylko nie wpakuj w jakąś kabałę siebie i Russela, dobra? Nie mam ochoty zeskrobywać was z amazońskiej gleby.  
>Szlag, cały czas nie potrafił rozgryźć tego faceta! Nie wiedział do końca, czy jego z pozoru dobre rady podyktowane są faktyczną życzliwością, czy tylko chęcią dokuczenia mu. Może Harper myślał podobnie jak Pete – po prostu nie trawił tych, których uważał za mądrzejszych od siebie?<br>Potrząsnął głową i przyspieszył kroku. Minął po drodze Mike'a. Pierwszy raz od wybuchu miał wrażenie, że naukowiec chce przystanąć, może nawet zagadać – ale pewnie się mylił. Zresztą nie zamierzał się płaszczyć i czekać nie wiadomo na co. Skoro oni wszyscy nie chcieli mieć z nim nic wspólnego, powinien wreszcie przyjąć to do wiadomości. Dlatego dopiero kiedy uszedł jeszcze kilka kroków, mimowolnie obejrzał się przez ramię.  
><em>Nic.<em> Nie mylił się. Żadnego szybkiego zerknięcia w tył. Naukowiec po prostu pędził naprzód szybkim krokiem, jakby go ktoś gonił. Swoją drogą, ciekawe dlaczego. Na przestrzeni ostatniego tygodnia zdążył zauważyć, że o ile nie było wyraźnego nakazu i Pete nie wisiał upierdliwie na telefonie któregoś z nich, cała ekipa raczej nie spieszyła się, by rozpocząć pracę punktualnie.  
>Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie pojawiły się żadne nowe, nieprzewidziane okoliczności. A nawet jeśli – dlaczego szef nie kazał w takim razie Mike'owi lecieć razem z nimi, skoro już miał go pod ręką?<br>Zmarszczył brwi i szybko wjechał na ostatnie piętro. Dotarł pod Salę Teleportacji, odruchowo odetchnął głęboko – jak przed każdym wejściem do tego pomieszczenia – i wsunął się do środka.  
>Wyglądało na to, że wszystko było gotowe i nie zdarzyło się nic nieprzewidzianego. Pete stał z Russelem na samym środku. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami; kiedy John podszedł bliżej, szef właśnie wręczył chemikowi dość opasłą szarą teczkę.<br>- I proszę, zapoznaj się z tym dokładnie jak najszybciej – polecił stanowczo. – Zależy mi, żebyś powiedział, co o tym myślisz.  
>- Dobra. – Russel szybko przejął od niego dokumenty i spojrzał wyczekująco na Johna. – Gotowy?<br>- Tak jakby.  
>- I nie jesteś jakoś bardzo ranny? – dopytywał się z powagą. – Wiesz, byłoby niefajnie, jakbyśmy obaj nagle odjechali jednocześnie z upływu krwi.<br>Uśmiechnął się słabo. Zachowanie Davidsona było dla niego tak oczywiste i zrozumiałe, że aż skręciło go w ósemkę.  
><em>Byle nie pokazać po sobie bólu. Wszystko w porządku, jak zawsze.<em>  
>- Myślę, że damy radę – powiedział spokojnie.<br>- Super – odburknął Russel, szczerząc się, po czym momentalnie spoważniał. – No to jazda.  
>- Alons-y – mruknął bez namysłu i znieruchomiał na widok miny współpracownika. - Co?<br>- Nic.  
>- To po francusku.<br>- Wiem.  
>Ustawili się obok siebie pod białą ścianą, czekając na sygnał do skoku.<br>- Noble – zawołał Pete w ostatniej chwili, podchodząc do niego. – Mam jeszcze jedną prośbę.  
>- Tak?<br>- Słuchaj… Słuchaj się czasem Russela.  
>Uniósł ze zdziwieniem brwi, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, kiedy do reszty zwariuje z powodu faktu, że nikt mu tu już do końca nie ufa. Cholera, nie był do tego przyzwyczajony!<br>- Chodzi o to – wymamrotał Pete tak, że teraz już tylko on mógł go słyszeć – że… Powiedzmy, że on zna cię lepiej, niż ci się wydaje.  
>Zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć, zabrzmiał mu w uszach sygnał wyskoku i Sala Teleportacji rozpłynęła mu się przed oczami. <p>


	57. Chapter 57

57.

Nareszcie polecieli. Miał tylko nadzieję, że żaden z nich nie nawali. Martwił się o Russela – wyglądał naprawdę źle i na pewno nie doszedł w pełni do siebie, a na dodatek widać było jak na dłoni, że cała historia z Eve mocno nim wstrząsnęła.  
>A z drugiej strony – nie wyobrażał sobie nikogo innego na jego miejscu w czasie tej wyprawy. Naprawdę dobrze się stało, że dyskretnie zlecił w swoim czasie Davidsonowi pilnowanie Noble'a. Chemik wydawał się być jedynym z całej grupy naukowców, który miał na niego aż tak duży wpływ. No i najwyraźniej naprawdę się zaprzyjaźnili.<br>_Niepojęte._  
>W każdym razie – Russel nie skreślał ludzi tak łatwo. W przeciwieństwie do takiego Mike'a, który wprawdzie nie ośmielił mu się przed chwilą przeciwstawić, ale dość wyraźnie demonstrował pewien rodzaj niechęci, zarówno wobec Johna jak i wobec własnego szefa. Po prostu oznajmił spokojnie, że bez problemu zajmie się koordynowaniem dostaw części teleskopu z siedziby w Londynie, ale jego mina mówiła sama za siebie, i Pete nie wątpił, że gdyby tylko mógł, całkowicie odstąpiłby od projektu.<br>W sumie nawet dobrze się stało, że od jutra nie będzie to już jego problem.  
><em>Kolejny dowód, że nie jest już właściwym materiałem na przywódcę.<em>  
>Jasna cholera, wszystko – po prostu wszystko – wymykało mu się z rąk, a on za nic nie potrafił sobie z tym poradzić. Wystarczył jeden solidny kryzys, żeby ludzie wokół zaczęli mieć go w dupie! Jakim cudem mógł przez tyle lat być tak głupi i ślepy?<br>Westchnął mimowolnie, poszedł do swojego biura po oryginały dokumentów, których kopie przed chwilą wręczył Russelowi, a później prędko wezwał służbowe auto.  
>Wreszcie usiadł ciężko na krześle, wystukał na klawiaturze kilka zdań i wydrukował stosowny dokument. Westchnął, podpisał go starannie, nałożył marynarkę i schował kartkę do kieszeni na piersi.<br>Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na spóźnienie – dochodziło wpół do ósmej i prezydent, która z natury była bardzo punktualna, z pewnością już na niego czekała.  
>Szybko zjechał windą na parter i niemal biegiem przebył hol.<br>W samochodzie jeszcze raz przejrzał dokładnie akta sprawy Suzie, wzbogacone o wczorajsze przesłuchania.  
><em>Nic nowego.<em>  
>Szlag, wciąż nie mógł nawet przywyknąć do myśli, że istniała taka sprawa.<br>Momentami miał głupie wrażenie, że teczka wręcz pali go w dłonie. Ciągle nie tracił nadziei, że mimo wyrazistości wszystkich wczorajszych raportów uda mu się znaleźć jakikolwiek drobny szczegół, który wskazywałby na to, że jednak nie była to wyłącznie zemsta byłej kochanki ani działanie opętanej żądzą władzy chorej kobiety.  
>Niestety, dowody wciąż okazywały się jednoznaczne. Suzie chciała zabrać mu Torchwood, McDonald znalazł się we właściwym miejscu o odpowiedniej porze, a wiedzę o tym, czy robiła to wyłącznie z zemsty, czy jeszcze z jakichś innych pobudek, oboje zabrali ze sobą do grobu.<br>Pozostało mu jedynie się z tym pogodzić. Zresztą, był tak nieludzko zmęczony, że nawet gdyby ktoś przywalił mu teraz jakimkolwiek nowym dowodem w głowę, niczego odkrywczego by nie zauważył.  
>Cholera, wniosek ciągle był jeden – czas odejść. Miał tylko nadzieję, że prezydent pozwoli mu zrobić to w miarę bezboleśnie.<br>Dotarł przed Pałac Buckhingham z dziwnym wrażeniem, że nie jest tak dobrze przygotowany na to spotkanie, jakby sobie tego życzył. Przy Harriet Jones, tej energicznej pani prezydent z ogromną charyzmą, wypadnie dziś pewnie blado jak rozmokłe placuszki crumpets.  
><em>Trudno.<em>  
>Chwilowo i tak nie mógł nic na to poradzić – chciał tylko jak najszybciej mieć za sobą tę konfrontację.<br>Powoli wysiadł z samochodu i wszedł do Pałacu. Przeszedł cały protokół dyplomatyczny – z trudem powstrzymując się od zgrzytania zębami – i usiadł w okazałym, dość nobliwym gabinecie o ścianach wyłożonych dyskretną, kremową draperią. Miał wrażenie, że czerwony plusz, którym obito krzesła o ozdobnych oparciach, dosłownie pali go w tyłek.  
>Prezydent pojawiła się chwilę potem, kiedy zaczął się już porządnie niecierpliwić – drobna, nieco przygarbiona i niezbyt ładna. Ale, jak zawsze, dyskretnie elegancka i z tym swoim czujnym, a jednocześnie pełnym dziwnej troski spojrzeniem.<br>Właśnie zaczął zastanawiać się, ilu polityków zwiodła już przy pomocy tego niewinnego, typowo babskiego wyrazu twarzy, kiedy podeszła bliżej i podała mu rękę. Uścisk jej dłoni był jak ze stali.  
>- Witaj – oznajmiła spokojnie, po czym wskazała mu miejsce. – Nie traćmy czasu.<br>To lubił. Błyskawiczne przechodzenie do konkretów i zero ceregieli. Dlatego utrzymywała się kolejną kadencję. Dlatego tak dobrze im się współpracowało.  
>Z trudem stłumił westchnienie; przez ułamek sekundy naprawdę żałował, że to się niedługo skończy, ale potem natychmiast wziął się w garść. Nie było sensu płakać nad rozlanym mlekiem.<br>- Poprosiłam cię tu – zaczęła cicho Harriet Jones – bo chcę usłyszeć, jak to wygląda z twojej perspektywy.  
>Brzmiało to jak wstęp do czegoś grubszego. No cóż, zamierzał się streszczać – pełen obraz sytuacji i tak widniał w raportach, a ona wcale nie musiała bawić się w subtelności. Jeśli właśnie próbowała sama mu podziękować, powinien jej to ułatwić. To była JEGO decyzja.<br>Odchrząknął i możliwie krótko streścił wydarzenia wczorajszej nocy, starając się tak oględnie, jak tylko się dało, mówić o roli Johna i Rose w całym tym zamieszaniu. Zająknął się, kiedy doszedł do Eve – szlag, sam czuł wyraźnie, że drgnął mu głos, ale Jones nie skomentowała tego ani słowem.  
>Sprawę Suzie zostawił sobie koniec. Starał się przedstawić całość sucho i rzeczowo. Starał się sprawiać wrażenie maksymalnie zdystansowanego.<br>_Chyba nie wyszło._  
>Ale nawet jeśli – prezydent nie dała tego po sobie poznać. Jeżeli domyślała się, że z Costello łączyło go jeszcze coś, poza pracą, i tak w żaden sposób do tego nie nawiązała.<br>Odetchnął swobodniej. Wyglądało na to, że ta część – część dotycząca wypruwania mu prywatnych flaków i zarzucania, że wpłynęły one na zarządzanie Torchwood – zostanie mu oszczędzona.  
>Harriet wysłuchała go spokojnie, aż do końca, lekko pochylona w jego stronę na swoim krześle, z nogą założoną na nogę.<br>Kiedy skończył, powoli położyła łokcie na oparciach i odruchowo zetknęła czubki palców.  
>- Jakieś pomysły? – spytała, wciąż bardzo cicho.<br>- Kilka – odpowiedział oględnie. – Przede wszystkim: im mniej upublicznimy, tym lepiej.  
>Krótko skinęła głową.<br>- Do sprawy Costello dopuszczasz tylko najwyższe poziomy, jak rozumiem? – upewniła się.  
>- Tak.<br>- Dobrze. Edynburg?  
>- Sytuacja opanowana. Wojska wróciły. Mam tam ludzi.<br>- A nastroje?  
>- Rose się tym zajmie. Teleskop powinien pomóc.<br>Uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, z wyraźną aprobatą.  
>- Ten Noble… To chyba dobry nabytek, prawda?<br>Zawahał się, ale tylko przez sekundę.  
>- Tak.<br>Harriet nieznacznie poprawiła się na krześle, jakby chciała przysunąć się bliżej, i spojrzała mu prosto w twarz.  
>- Martwi mnie tylko jedno – przyznała z ociąganiem. – Że to był ktoś z waszych.<br>Mimowolnie przełknął ślinę.  
><em>Już pora.<em>  
>- Mnie też – przyznał z trudem. <em>Niech to cholera, a wydawało mu się, że pójdzie tak gładko.<em> – Uwierz mi.  
>Powinien to wreszcie zrobić, powinien jej powiedzieć, zamiast wkopywać się w to gówno dalej, powinien przyznać uczciwie że skrewił sprawę, zanim ta kobieta…<br>- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić?  
>Westchnął ponownie, wyprostował się, jakby to mogło dodać mu powagi i bez słowa wyjął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki przygotowany dzisiaj dokument.<br>Podał go pani prezydent; nie mógł pozbyć się niejasnego wrażenia, że cisza panująca w gabinecie staje się nagle bardziej przytłaczająca niż przed chwilą.  
>Jones bez słowa wyprostowała kartkę, wygładziła ją odruchowo i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w nią bez słowa. Wreszcie podniosła wzrok i rzuciła mu ciężkie spojrzenie.<br>- Wszystkiego mogłabym się spodziewać – mruknęła. – Ale nigdy nie podejrzewałabym cię o zwykłe tchórzostwo.  
>Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i zacisnął szczęki. Fala wściekłości prawie go oślepiła; czuł się tak jakby go spoliczkowała. Kurwa mać, powinna to przyjąć bez komentarza i poprosić by wytypował następcę! Tylko on wiedział ile kosztowała go ta decyzja. JEGO WŁASNA. Chciał tylko odejść na własnych warunkach. Co niby dawało jej prawo do obrażania go?<br>- Ja nie… - Z oburzenia zaschło mu w gardle i nagle zabrakło słów. Rzadko mu się to zdarzało, a już na pewno nie przypuszczał, że zdarzy się teraz. I że jakakolwiek kobieta będzie w stanie jednym zdaniem doprowadzić go do szewskiej pasji. A co dopiero obca – nawet jeśli był na podległym jej stanowisku.  
>Cholera, nawet Jacks i innym jego współpracownikom zajmowało to na ogół więcej czasu. I wcale nie próbowali go przy tym urazić! I na dodatek nie mógł jej się wprost odgryźć! To było doprawdy frustrujące.<br>Bez zastanowienia podniósł się z miejsca i spojrzał na nią z góry.  
>- Ja… - Gorączkowo szukał w myślach w miarę dyplomatycznej odpowiedzi. – Uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej dla wszystkich.<br>- Siadaj – poleciła mu cicho. – W takim razie pozwól, że ci uświadomię jaka to zła decyzja.  
>Usiadł gwałtownie i patrzył bez słowa, jak prezydent przysuwa się bliżej razem z krzesłem. Odruchowo poprawił kołnierzyk koszuli – nagle wydał mu się za ciasny.<br>I dopiero wtedy dotarło do niego, co powiedziała. Czyżby nie chciała…  
>- Pete. – Harriet ponownie zajrzała mu w oczy, tym razem z zupełnie bliska. – To że zaufałeś niewłaściwej osobie nie znaczy jeszcze, że jesteś złym przywódcą.<br>Dotknęła niechcący – a może celowo – tego, co w całej sprawie bolało go najbardziej i po prostu nie mógł nie podziwiać jej przenikliwości.  
><em>Zwłaszcza, że nawet słowem nie zająknął się, jak bardzo jest mu wstyd.<em>  
>Instynktownie odchylił się bardziej na oparcie krzesła i nagle dotarło do niego, że nie bardzo ma dokąd uciekać. A szkoda, bo miał na to ochotę.<br>Jones jeszcze przez chwilę obserwowała go w milczeniu.  
>- Pewnie nigdy tego jasno nie powiedziałam – zauważyła – ale odkąd razem pracujemy, czasem mam wrażenie, że czujesz się odpowiedzialny za cały ten świat.<br>Odchrząknął z trudem.  
><em>Szlag, baby i ich intuicja.<em>  
>- Moje… stanowisko tego wymaga.<br>- Ale nikt od ciebie nie oczekuje pełnej gotowości dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę.  
>- Instytut…<br>- Od ciebie. Od Pete'a Tylera.  
>Niech to jasny gwint, znów nie wiedział co powiedzieć. I czuł się taki… osaczony.<br>Harriet uśmiechnęła się przelotnie, widząc jego zmieszanie.  
>- Pojadę truizmem – oświadczyła z nagłą wesołością. – Wszyscy popełniamy błędy. A ja cię potrzebuję, rozumiesz? I Torchwood też. Jesteś właściwym człowiekiem na właściwym miejscu. Masz doprowadzić tę sprawę do końca.<br>- Ale…  
>Urwał gwałtownie i zamarł z otwartymi ustami. <em>Ona naprawdę…<em>  
>- I wszystkie kolejne, jasne?<br>- Ja…  
>- I dlatego… - Zawiesiła głos a potem ujęła kartkę w dwa palce i przedarła ją widowiskowo na pół tuż przed jego nosem. – Nie mogę tego przyjąć.<br>Patrzył na nią w milczeniu, próbując wymyślić jakąkolwiek błyskotliwą odpowiedź. Przecież to nie mogło być tak, że kręciła nim jak marionetką, a on nawet nie spróbował się bronić. Przecież postępował słusznie, wiedział, że ma rację! I chciał sam decydować…  
>- W końcu sam przed chwilą, dosłownie minutę temu, utożsamiłeś siebie z Instytutem – rzuciła lekko. – Nie poradzą sobie bez ciebie.<br>Wstał ponownie; podniosła się również i wtedy po raz kolejny zobaczył u niej to spokojne, pełne troski spojrzenie.  
>- Pete – mruknęła i dotknęła lekko jego rękawa. – Zanim wrócisz do pracy, zrób coś dla mnie, dobrze?<br>Pytająco uniósł brwi, niepewny czy głos go nie zawiedzie.  
>- Weź wolne – poleciła mu stanowczo. – Chociaż jeden dzień. Odpocznij. Spędź trochę czasu z rodziną.<br>Zawahała się, a potem energicznie poklepała go po ramieniu i cicho wyszła z gabinetu.  
>Te jej ostatnie zdania dźwięczały mu w uszach jeszcze długo potem, kiedy wreszcie zdołał się otrząsnąć i kiedy w pełni dotarło do niego, że nie pozwoliła mu odejść.<br>Że nadal jest szefem Torchwood.  
>Czując się trochę jak lunatyk, wyszedł z Pałacu i wsiadł do samochodu.<br>Może i Harriet miała rację. A w każdym razie – rzeczywiście istniała jedna rzecz, którą powinien teraz zrobić.


	58. Chapter 58

58.

Ostre, mroźne powietrze wdarło mu się do płuc, jak tylko wyszli z niewielkiej drewnianej chatki, nazywanej szumnie siedzibą tutejszego oddziału Torchwood. Porywisty wiatr dmuchał Johnowi prosto w twarz i targał mu włosy – nawet opatulony w grubą kurtkę, którą przed chwilą wręczył mu jeden z tubylców, miał wrażenie, że temperatura spada z każdym kolejnym krokiem.  
>Ale za to było tak pięknie! Surowy, górski krajobraz w różnych odcieniach bieli i szarości. Jak okiem sięgnąć, ogromna, poprzecinana ostrymi szczytami i łagodnymi zboczami przestrzeń. Tutaj czas zdawał się płynąć wolniej, chociaż podobno tak ich gonił. Tutaj – czuł że żyje. Na moment zapomniał jak to jest, po tym tygodniu spędzonym w miejskiej dżungli, gdzie tyle się wydarzyło. Ale teraz już pamiętał.<br>_Czas i przestrzeń._  
>Dopiero tu oddychał pełną piersią.<br>Po pierwszych pracach przygotowawczych musieli przejść do bazy wyżej i skontaktować się z Mikiem, który miał nadzorować dowózkę części z ramienia oddziału brytyjskiego. Szli więc dość szybko, szeroką doliną wzdłuż rzeki Horcones.  
>Co jakiś czas zwalniał ze względu na Russela, chociaż tak naprawdę miał ochotę prawie biec, coraz wyżej i wyżej. Nogi niosły go same, a wiatr zdawał się dodawać mu skrzydeł. Och, to było genialne! Ta doskonale znajoma, niczym nieskrępowana wolność.<br>Przystanął przy wielkim głazie, w miejscu gdzie szlak zakręcał lekko w lewo i spojrzał w dół, gdzie Russel i reszta ekipy człapali się za nim powoli, narzekając od czasu do czasu.  
>Po raz kolejny złapał się na tym, że chciałby mieć przy sobie Rose. Zyskał dziwną pewność, że ona akurat z łatwością dotrzymałaby mu kroku.<br>Tak, podróżowanie z nią to był świetny pomysł.  
>Wiedział, że jak tylko ten projekt dobiegnie końca, zabierze ją ze sobą do innych miast i krajów w tym świecie – i wiedział, że będą się razem świetnie bawić, tym bardziej że on sam też go nie znał.<br>Wiedział też, że to już nigdy nie będzie to samo, co jego wszechświat – ale jednocześnie cieszył się jak wariat na to wszystko, co jeszcze przed nimi.  
>A na dodatek miał zajęcie. Dużo ciekawych rzeczy do zrobienia. Musiał stworzyć kompatybilne z teleskopem urządzenia używając do tego tylko i wyłącznie ziemskiej technologii, co już samo w sobie było ogromnym wyzwaniem. I musiał zestroić korelaty, tak by działały wszystkie w różnych punktach globu.<br>I musiał się do tego zabrać właściwie natychmiast po powrocie z Argentyny.  
>A to siłą rzeczy oznaczało podróże.<br>_Z Rose._  
>Jak długo miał ją przy sobie, jak długo tyle się działo – tak długo mógł żyć bez TARDIS, czasu i przestrzeni.<br>_Coś za coś._  
>Wiedział, że jeszcze nie raz za nimi zatęskni.<br>_Ale potrafił tak żyć._  
>Odetchnął głęboko i obejrzał się ponownie, a potem przystanął, czekając aż reszta ekipy do niego dołączy. Na moment przymknął oczy, przypominając sobie dokładne instrukcje z maili i te uzyskane bezpośrednio od Pete'a.<br>Szli do bazy Horcones, cztery tysiące metrów nad poziomem morza. Wiedział, że nie ma fizycznej możliwości, by przeteleportować ich wszystkich bezpośrednio na miejsce. Ostatni odcinek drogi, ten prowadzący bezpośrednio od bazy wypadowej Torchwood, musieli pokonać samodzielnie, piechotą, tylko w towarzystwie przewodników.  
><em>Idealnie.<em> Nic tak naprawdę nie wiedział o tym świecie i świadomość, że może zacząć go poznawać w taki sposób, niejako od kulis, sprawiała mu niesamowitą radość.  
>Nagle dotarło do niego, że warto by, skoro już przebywa tu tyle czasu, poszukać większej ilości informacji – na temat realiów, geografii i sytuacji politycznej.<br>_Może uda się zacząć już dziś._ Biorąc pod uwagę współrzędne miejsca, w którym się teraz znaleźli, bardzo wątpił, by – nawet mając pod ręką technologię Torchwood – uzyskał stałą łączność z Londynem i zdołał porozmawiać z Rose. Ale przecież mógł poprosić choćby o przesłanie plików z informacjami. Bo JAKOŚ Instytut musiał się przecież z nimi tu kontaktować. A wtedy, dysponując konkretnymi danymi, na pewno zdołałby sobie zorganizować czas w trakcie długich godzin nocnych, kiedy wszyscy inni będą już spali. Omal nie podskoczył z radości na samą myśl o tym, ile ma jeszcze do odkrycia.  
>Tym bardziej, że współpracownicy powinni paść bardzo szybko po dzisiejszej wyjątkowo wyczerpującej wędrówce.<br>Zwłaszcza Russel.  
><em>Należał mu się odpoczynek.<em>  
>Przyjrzał się dyskretnie przyjacielowi z bliska, kiedy ten wreszcie dotarł w okolice głazu i usiadł na nim ciężko, z trudem łapiąc oddech.<br>_Szlag, oby tylko Harper się nie mylił._  
>W ostrym świetle słońca, w promieniach odbijających się od resztek śniegu, zalegającego na zboczach, Davidson wydawał się po prostu szary ze zmęczenia. I zwyczajnie – nadal chory.<br>- Co tak patrzysz? – wysapał, kiedy spotkali się wzrokiem.  
>- Nic, tylko… - John zawahał się lekko. – Zastanawiam się, czy wszystko…<br>- Ze mną jest wszystko w porządku. – Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, natychmiast podniósł się z miejsca. – Jak zawsze.  
>Ruszył naprzód, nieco szybciej niż reszta grupy, nie oglądając się za siebie.<br>John bez słowa przebiegł kilka kroków w ślad za nim, próbując znaleźć odpowiednie słowa. Kiedy już się z nim zrównał, uświadomił sobie, że nie bardzo wie co powiedzieć. Bo przecież: „Rozumiem" brzmiałoby beznadziejnie głupio i ckliwie.  
>- Poczekaj może – wymamrotał więc trochę niewyraźnie, bezwiednie dopasowując tempo marszu do kroków przyjaciela. – Nie chce mi się za tobą biegać.<br>Davidson nie odezwał się, ale uśmiechnął się nieznacznie i rzucił mu szybkie, pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.  
>Po kilkunastu kolejnych metrach wyraźnie zwolnił i pozwolił wyminąć się reszcie ekipy, jakby wreszcie zrozumiał, że nie musi nikomu niczego udowadniać.<br>Oddychał równo, poświstując lekko przez nos i zatrzymywał się, kiedy tylko czuł, że potrzebuje chwili wytchnienia.  
>John czekał na niego wtedy bez słowa. Siadał obok niego na kamieniach albo po prostu stał spokojnie, odwrócony tyłem, wpatrzony w niknący w oddali horyzont. Późnym popołudniem sprawiedliwie podzielili się resztą batoników energetycznych i zaczęli tak samo niecierpliwie wyglądać tej cholernej bazy Horcones.<br>Wreszcie, około piątej, kiedy zaczęło robić się zupełnie ciemno, jeden z przewodników zatrzymał się nagle i wskazał nieduże obniżenie terenu, które przecinał wąski strumień. Zeszli ostrożnie ścieżką aż na dno i przystanęli instynktownie nad brzegiem potoku, zbijając się w ciasną grupkę. Rozmawiali przyciszonymi głosami, wymieniając wrażenia z całego dnia i porównując pracę w obu oddziałach – londyńskim i tutejszym – podczas gdy przewodnicy pracowali w milczeniu, dopóki ich oczom nie ukazał się szereg przygotowanych starannie, obszernych namiotów.  
>Minęli bez słowa największy z nich, w którym chyba miały być składowane dostarczane sukcesywnie części i pozwolili rozlokować się w mniejszych, ustawionych tuż za nim. Russel i John wylądowali we dwójkę w pierwszym z kolei; kiedy tylko uchylili płachty przy wejściu, zobaczyli dość skromne, ale wyjątkowo przestronne wnętrze.<br>- Hej. – Davidson zrzucił plecak i wsunął się głębiej, z wyraźnym zachwytem orientując się, że przy odrobinie uporu da radę się wyprostować. – Wydaje się większy w środku, nie?  
>John bez namysłu skinął głową, a potem zdjął swój bagaż, usiadł na podłodze i roześmiał się głośno, odrzucając głowę do tyłu.<br>- Tak – zgodził się radośnie, kiedy już się uspokoił. – Przepraszam. Tak, masz rację, jest większy.  
>Russel wzruszył ramionami i pokręcił głową, obserwując jak jego przyjaciel zdejmuje kurtkę i zmienia porządne trapery na czarne trampki.<br>- Dziś już na bank się nie ruszamy? – upewnił się, opadając ciężko na podłogę obok Johna i rozpinając swój plecak.  
>- Nie. I jutro też nie, słyszałem jak miejscowi rozmawiają między sobą.<br>- Co mówili?  
>- Pogoda jest średnia. Nawet jak się wyrobimy z robotą, nie wiadomo czy damy radę wejść wyżej.<br>- A mówili, kiedy dadzą nam jeść?  
>John uśmiechnął się znowu.<br>- Chyba za chwilę, wspominali że rozpalą ogień i będą gotować.  
>- Super. – Russel stęknął zdejmując but i skrzywił się mimowolnie. – Bo umieram z głodu.<br>John zerknął na niego z niepokojem, gotowy do pomocy, ale okazało się że niepotrzebnie się obawiał. Chemik powoli zmienił obuwie do końca i przyjrzał mu się z zastanowieniem.  
>- Nie wiedziałem, że po ichniemu też rozumiesz – mruknął. – Wygląda na to że na serio jesteś genialny.<br>- Jak widać, nie zawsze – odburknął, upychając w plecaku czapkę. – Zdarzają mi się… wypadki przy pracy.  
>- Daj już spokój – ofuknął go przyjaciel. – Mówię przecież, że jest OK.<br>Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, aż wreszcie ciszę przerwały nawoływania od strony głównego namiotu.  
>- Chyba już jest żarcie – zauważył swobodnie Russel. – Chodź, zanim nam wszystko zjedzą.<br>John szybko wstał z podłogi, narzucił kurtkę i kaptur i wyszedł na otwartą przestrzeń. Russel dreptał tuż za nim; po kilku krokach zatrzymali się obaj, jak na komendę. Ciepły blask ogromnych płomieni wydobywał z mroku wyraźne sylwetki innych namiotów i kilka postaci, stłoczonych wokół ogniska. Zapach smażonego mięsa stawał się coraz wyraźniejszy, a przewodnicy uwijali się jak w ukropie, ustawiając ogromne kosze z pieczywem i rozdając ludziom blaszane talerzyki.  
>John odruchowo pociągnął nosem. Zaśmiał się krótko – widok był naprawdę niesamowity - i uniósł wyżej głowę. I wtedy znieruchomiał, bezwiednie wsuwając dłonie w kieszenie dżinsów, wpatrzony w niebo nad sobą.<br>Ogromna, niczym nieograniczona, nieprzysłonięta dachami miasta przestrzeń. Głęboki, doskonale znajomy granat, przechodzący niemal w czerń i wszystkie cudowne konstelacje – te świecące jasno i wyraźnie, i te bardziej przytłumione. Widział je tak wyraźnie, jakby tutaj, w górach, rzeczywiście były na wyciągnięcie ręki.  
>Tak niesamowicie blisko.<br>_Tylko że już nie dla niego._  
>Gwałtowna, bolesna tęsknota dopadła go nagle, kompletnie bez uprzedzenia, z całą mocą. Odetchnął głęboko i potrząsnął głową, próbując nad sobą zapanować. Dotarło do niego, że nadal stoi na środku obozowiska, w lekkim rozkroku i z rękami w kieszeniach – i że Russel przypatruje mu się badawczo marszcząc brwi.<br>Energicznie zaciągnął suwak kurtki. Wcisnął nos w kołnierz z nadzieją, że przyjaciel nie rozszyfruje wyrazu jego twarzy.  
>- Idziemy? – rzucił trochę niewyraźnie i odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy chemik bez słowa pokiwał głową, ruszając za nim w stronę ognia.<br>Dołączyli do reszty, cały czas trzymając się, jakby instynktownie, ramię przy ramieniu. W ogólnym zamieszaniu przyjęli od przewodników swój przydział mięsa i wody, a potem poczęstowali się jeszcze pieczywem z koszy.  
>- Co to ma być? – zastanawiał się na głos Russel, siadając na jednej z szerokich drewnianych ław, ustawionych dookoła ogniska. – Jakaś padlina z dna wąwozu?<br>- Raczej hamburger z muła – mruknął John i odgryzł pierwszy kęs. – Ale zjadliwy – dorzucił po chwili, przeżuwając z lubością. Był tak potwornie głodny, że zjadłby w tej chwili niemal wszystko. Jednak energetyczne batoniki to było dla niego o wiele za mało.  
>- Nie będę jadł muła – zaprotestował stanowczo Russel. – One mają takie smutne, niewinne oczy.<br>- Jesteś kompletnie szurnięty!  
>- O tak!<br>John znieruchomiał, z hamburgerem w połowie drogi do ust; zaczął się poważnie zastanawiać ile jeszcze razy dopadnie go w trakcie tej wyprawy deja vu.  
>I jak mógł wcześniej nie widzieć, że Russel jest aż tak do niego podobny.<br>Westchnął mimowolnie, dojadł swoją porcję i poszedł po kolejną. Potem starannie oblizał palce i podniósł się z miejsca.  
>Jeśli mieli ostatecznie zamknąć sprawę głównego teleskopu i wrócić do kraju najszybciej jak tylko się da – powinni się ruszać.<br>_Natychmiast._  
>- Idziesz? – spytał krótko przyjaciela. – Jesteś mi potrzebny przy Leprewie.<br>- Co, już? – zdumiał się Russel, zbierając się niechętnie. – Myślałem że odpoczniemy. Łączności z Londynem i tak teraz nie będzie.  
>- Wiem, co mam robić.<br>- Ale nie masz tu wszystkiego.  
>- To, co potrzebne na początek już mam. Leprew też przyjechał z nami.<br>- Niech cię szlag – wymamrotał Davidson i ruszył za nim do największego namiotu.  
>W milczeniu weszli do środka; ogromne płócienne sklepienie przypominało trochę kopułę cyrku. Wnętrze sprawiało wrażenie raczej pustawego, tylko w kącie pod przeciwległą ścianą leżały zwoje kabli i kilka drobnych metalowych części. Tuż obok, na specjalnie przygotowanych stołach, stały ich laptopy.<br>John odruchowo zwichrzył sobie włosy i przystanął na chwilę na samym środku, przykładając palec do ust.  
>- Wiem – wrzasnął po chwili. – Ty robisz samą obróbkę Leprewa, a ja elektrykę. Potem zawołasz resztę i będziesz gadać z Mikiem.<br>Russel prychnął i mocniej naciągnął kaptur na głowę, bo wnętrze było raczej chłodnawe.  
>- Przypominam ci, że nie ma tu stałego łącza. Wiesz, dzika natura itepe. Pete sam zdecyduje, kiedy się do nas odezwie.<br>- No właśnie. Więc do tego czasu zróbmy jak najwięcej.  
>Davidson wzniósł tylko oczy do nieba i zabrał się do pracy, nie komentując dłużej jego ustaleń.<br>- Aha, sam będziesz gadał z Mikiem – mruknął po chwili. – Jestem tylko chemikiem, nie znam się na tym ich bełkocie. Fizyków znaczy.  
>John znieruchomiał na moment. Łączył właśnie starannie dwa wyjątkowo cienkie przewody steroidowe i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że pochłonięty pracą, bezwiednie wytęża wzrok i wysuwa język. Schował go szybko i zamrugał gwałtownie.<br>_Szlag, czyżby Russel zamierzał podstępnie godzić go z resztą?_  
>O nie, był na to zbyt dumny. Nie zamierzał udawać że nic się nie stało. Jeśli oczywiście sytuacja wymagała takiej a nie innej współpracy między naukowcami, był na nią gotów, proszę bardzo.<br>Dla dobra nauki. I tego świata.  
><em>Ale nic więcej.<em>  
>Zerknął podejrzliwie na przyjaciela, ale ten dalej pracował spokojnie, dobierając kolejne odczynniki. Wrócił więc do swojego zajęcia i dopiero gdy łączenie było wystarczająco solidne, zdecydował, że pora poprosić tubylców o pomoc.<br>- Zobaczymy co potrafią – mruknął Russel z powątpiewaniem.  
>- O, na pewno sporo. – John usiadł na moment przy stole z laptopami i wyciągnął nogi tak daleko, jak tylko się dało. – Są genialni, zobaczysz. Ludzie w ogóle są niesamowici.<br>Davidson spojrzał na niego dziwnie, ale nie odezwał się. Ostrożnie odłożył Leprewa i wyszedł na zewnątrz, by skrzyknąć resztę ekipy. John przez chwilę tkwił bez ruchu, napawając się ciszą, a potem wyprostował się powoli i odpalił laptopa, by dokładnie przyjrzeć się planom i móc podzielić obowiązki  
>Ikonka dostępu do połączenia satelitarnego zamrugała niemal w tej samej sekundzie.<br>_Wiadomość od Pete'a._  
>Pochylił się nad ekranem i ze zdumieniem stwierdził, że najwidoczniej kamera internetowa działa bez zarzutu.<br>Obraz okazał się wprawdzie trochę zaśnieżony, ale po chwili się ustabilizował. Za to głos Pete'a od razu słychać było w całym namiocie bardzo wyraźnie.  
>- Wszystko ok? – spytał krótko szef. – Trzymacie się wytycznych?<br>- T-tak – zająknął się lekko, ale w tonie Tylera nie było drwiny. – Wszystko pod kontrolą, już zaczęliśmy.  
>- To dobrze. Wiesz, że masz kontaktować się z Mikiem.<br>- Tak. – Nie uznał za stosowne zgłaszać w tej chwili swoich obiekcji. – Zrobię to.  
>- Wie czego wam potrzeba. Składaj mu raport każdego dnia rano, żeby wiedział co wam dostarczać na bieżąco.<br>- Super.  
>Na chwilę zapanowała cisza; John miał ochotę zadać właściwie tylko jedno pytanie i nagle zrozumiał, że zwyczajnie się krępuje. Jakby miał dziewiętnaście lat, a nie… dziewięćset.<br>_Cholera._  
>Na szczęście Pete – chyba niechcący - wybawił go z kłopotu.<br>- Co wieczór koło dwudziestej waszego czasu, jak już skończycie pracę, też będziecie mieli łączność. Przez maksymalnie dwadzieścia minut. Z Londynem – dorzucił, najwyraźniej zobaczywszy zdumioną minę swojego rozmówcy.  
>- Jasne. - John szybko spuścił oczy, by szef nie domyślił się, o czym właśnie pomyślał.<br>- A z Rose chyba już lepiej – usłyszał w tej samej chwili i wyprostował się gwałtownie. – Jacks cały czas tam jest. Więc wszystko pod kontrolą.  
>- Dziękuję – wymamrotał, zanim zdołał zastanowić się co mówi.<br>- Zakładam, że dałaby znać, gdyby coś było nie tak.  
>- Uhm. – Wpatrzył się w ekran. Twarz Pete'a była nieprzenikniona. – To… dobrze.<br>- Noble?  
>- Tak?<br>- Wykorzystaj dobrze te minuty.  
>Połączenie urwało się sekundę później. Gdyby nie znał Tylera tak dobrze, mógłby przysiąc że jego ostatnim słowom towarzyszył lekki, znaczący uśmieszek.<p> 


	59. Chapter 59

59.

Nie powiedział jej, że zamierza złożyć dymisję. Na wyjaśnienia przyjdzie czas później – za to teraz musiał ustalić z Jacks jeszcze jedną kwestię. Dał szoferowi znak, żeby poczekał i oparł się o drzwiczki, słuchając sygnału w komórce.  
>Żona odebrała dopiero po piątym dzwonku i wydawała się lekko zdyszana.<br>- Co tam? – spytała. – Jak Harriet?  
>- Opowiem ci w domu – uciął natychmiast i wiedział, że nie będzie o nic pytała. – A teraz… - zawahał się.<br>- O której wracasz? Masz jeszcze coś do zrobienia?  
>- Tak… Nie! To znaczy… - zaplątał się kompletnie. – Jadę po Tony'ego.<br>- Co się stało? – spytała natychmiast, a w jej głosie wyraźnie wyczuł strach. – Iris dzwoniła do ciebie? Matko, co mu…  
>- Nic! – zawołał prędko, żeby uciszyć ją, zanim zacznie się rozpędzać. – Nic, naprawdę. Po prostu chcę go odebrać. Zostanę z nim dziś do wieczora, OK?<br>Cisza po drugiej stronie słuchawki sprawiła, że zrobiło mu się przykro i wstyd. Szlag, jak mało czasu musiał dotąd poświęcać ich synowi, skoro Jacks zareagowała aż tak gwałtownie?  
><em>Była przerażona.<em>  
>Natychmiast założyła, że Małemu musiało się coś stać, żeby własny ojciec zechciał się nim zająć.<br>Po prostu skręcało go teraz w ósemkę na środku chodnika. Jak mógł przez tyle czasu tego nie widzieć? Co jeszcze musiało się stać, żeby wreszcie się jakoś ogarnął i przejrzał na oczy?  
>- P-poradzisz sobie? – Teraz była już przede wszystkim zdumiona do granic możliwości, słyszał to doskonale. I na dodatek nie bardzo wierzyła, że da sobie radę.<br>_Chociaż, w sumie, jak mogła wierzyć?_  
>- Tak.<br>_Cisza._  
>Nie pamiętał, by kiedykolwiek spędził z Tonym cały dzień sam na sam.<br>Westchnął i mimowolnie zacisnął dłonie w pięści.  
>- Pomyślałem… - zaczął niepewnie. – Pomyślałem, że wtedy mogłabyś zająć się porządnie Rose.<br>Oparł się mocniej o drzwiczki samochodu i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Podejrzewał, że teraz dopiero się zacznie – całą litania rzeczy którą powinien był zrobić, sto tysięcy poleceń, z których nic nie zapamięta…  
>- Pete? – odezwała się cicho. – - Zadzwoń czasem, żebym wiedziała co u was, dobrze? Albo napisz.<br>Milczał, próbując zebrać myśli. Wreszcie, zaskoczony, odruchowo skinął głową i dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że ona go przecież nie widzi.  
>- Dobrze – wymamrotał niewyraźnie. – To… do wieczora.<br>- Do wieczora. – Tym razem w jej głosie brzmiała czułość. – Pete?  
>- Tak?<br>- Dziękuję.  
>Dopiero kiedy się rozłączyła, dotarło do niego, że nadal stoi jak kretyn obok samochodu i na dodatek śmieje się sam do siebie.<br>_Dobra._  
>Skoro słowo się rzekło, nie miał wyjścia i musiał przystąpić do akcji.<br>Wsiadł do auta, schował telefon do kieszeni i po chwili, klnąc na czym świat stoi wyciągnął go znowu, bo uświadomił sobie, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, gdzie mieszka Iris.  
>Na szczęście pracowała w Torchwood.<br>Wykonał kilka połączeń, ustalił dokładny adres, a potem podał go szoferowi.  
>Jasny gwint, o kolegach synka też nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia. Nie wiedział z kim najbardziej Tony lubi się bawić. Może zresztą tym razem chodziło o koleżankę. Skąd u diabła miał wiedzieć? Iris, z tego co kojarzył, miała kilkoro dzieci. A on, o ile doskonale znał swoich pracowników, o tyle ich życiem rodzinnym raczej niespecjalnie się interesował.<br>Na szczęście okazało się, że mieszka całkiem niedaleko centrum, więc dotarł na miejsce bardzo szybko. Z pewnym wahaniem pokonał przestrzeń między podjazdem a wejściem i ostrożnie wcisnął się między dwa wycięte z żywopłotu pudle tuż przed drzwiami.  
>Zadzwonił energicznie, przestępując z nogi na nogę. To, co stało się chwilę później, przeszło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.<br>Drzwi otworzyły się nagle i Iris wyjrzała na zewnątrz. Zmieszała się wyraźnie, zobaczywszy własnego szefa i odruchowo wygładziła rozwleczoną bluzę od dresu, jednocześnie drugą ręką próbując poprawić rozczochrane włosy.  
>- Dzień… Dzień dobry – wyjąkała prędko.<br>Nie zdołał nawet odpowiedzieć, bo w tej samej chwili zza jej pleców dobiegł dziki – choć wyjątkowo cienki - ryk i głuche dudnienie kilku par nóg. Pete wychylił się nieco i odruchowo zajrzał do wnętrza domu. Jego syn, w towarzystwie jakiejś strasznej ilości innych dzieci zbiegł właśnie z łomotem ze schodów i kotłował się teraz na podłodze, wrzeszcząc jak opętany. Co najdziwniejsze, mimo tych wrzasków – a może właśnie z ich powodu – wydawał się wyjątkowo szczęśliwy.  
>- Bawią się… w Ewoki – wyjaśniła Iris słabym głosem.<br>Pete zmarszczył brwi, z trudem próbując zebrać myśli.  
>- W te misie z Gwiezdnych Wojen – dorzuciła szybko. – Były strasznie słodkie, ale bardzo hałasowały.<br>- Aaaa… Aha.  
>Szczerze mówiąc, nie miał zielonego pojęcia, o czym ona mówi. Wiedział tylko, że pewnie niechcący sprawili jej z Jackie kłopot i że powinien jak najszybciej coś z tym zrobić.<br>- Przepraszam cię – zawołał prędko, świadomy faktu, że jego głos z trudem przebija się przez wrzaski Ewoków. – Już go zabieram. Przepraszam.  
>Spojrzała na niego ze zdziwieniem.<br>- Nie, naprawdę, nie ma problemu! – Zaśmiała się trochę nerwowo i odsunęła lekko, żeby wpuścić go do środka. – Teraz to nic, chwilę wcześniej odstawiali walkę Harry'ego z Lordem Voldemortem, a Śmierciożercy aportowali się wszędzie dookoła.  
>Zamknęła drzwi i odwróciła się ku niemu z niepewnym uśmiechem. Chyba dopiero teraz dotarło do niej, że jej gość rzeczywiście nie rozumie ani słowa z wcześniejszej tyrady.<br>- Cóż, ja… Myślałam, że to potrwa dłużej – zauważyła, wpatrując się w dywan. – Jackie mówiła…  
>- Nie, wszystko pod kontrolą – przerwał jej odruchowo. – Mogę już go zabrać.<br>Lekko uniosła brwi.  
>- OK.<br>Obserwował, jak śmiało wkracza pomiędzy piszczące nieprzerwanie Ewoki i stara się je rozdzielić. Po bliższym oglądzie zorientował się że dzieci jest tylko troje – naprawdę nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, że tak mała ilość potrafi narobić aż takiego hałasu.  
>Tony opamiętał się najszybciej. Wyprostował się i wstał z podłogi, jak tylko Iris się nad nim pochyliła, a potem zobaczył ojca i zmarszczył rude brewki.<br>Wreszcie podszedł bliżej i spojrzał na niego badawczo, zadzierając wysoko głowę.  
>- Gdzie mama?<br>Reszta dzieci też przestała nareszcie wrzeszczeć, więc w domu zapanowała dziwna cisza.  
>Pete odruchowo zrobił krok w kierunku syna.<br>- Mama jest u Rose – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – My pojedziemy do domu.  
>- Dlaczego?<br>- Co: dlaczego?  
>- Czemu do domu? Czemu ty mnie odbierasz?<br>- Bo… - Zawahał się. Nie miał zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć. – Bo już późno.  
>- A Nerys? Nerys nie przyjdzie?<br>Dopiero po chwili przypomniał sobie, że to nowa niania.  
>- Nie. – Spojrzał na synka z góry i nerwowo poprawił krawat. – Dzisiaj jedziesz ze mną.<br>Tony spuścił głowę.  
>- A ty nie musisz iść do pracy…?<br>Pete odetchnął głęboko i nagle zrozumiał, że ten cholerny krawat jest jednak za mocno związany. Poluzował go więc szybko, ale i tak nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś dławi go w gardle.  
>- Nie, nie muszę – zapewnił szybko. – Słowo.<br>Synek spojrzał na niego spod oka.  
>- Dzisiaj jest niedziela?<br>- N-nie. Ale… Ale mam wolny dzień. I będę… Będę z tobą.  
>- A mama? Kiedy wróci?<br>- Wieczorem. – _Szlag._ Zdawał sobie sprawę, że Iris słucha każdego słowa i wolał teraz nie zastanawiać się, co o nim sądzi. – Koło ósmej.  
>- To późno? – upewnił się Tony.<br>- T-tak.  
>Westchnął ciężko, a potem podszedł zupełnie blisko i zadarł wyżej głowę.<br>- Ale wiesz, że musisz mi dać obiad?  
><em>Naprawdę był ojcem do dupy.<em>  
>- Coś… coś wymyślimy.<br>Tony pokiwał głową, a potem wyminął go bez słowa i podszedł do wyjścia.  
>- Kurtka! – zreflektowała się Iris. – Poczekajcie chwilę.<br>Podreptała do pokoju i przyniosła okrycie Młodego.  
>Pete obserwował w milczeniu, jak ubiera go z wprawą i zakłada mu na plecy jego śmieszny plecak z małpą.<br>- Dziękuję – wymamrotał, kiedy synek był już gotowy do wyjścia. – Ja… Jacks…  
>- W porządku – przerwała mu natychmiast. – Nie ma sprawy.<br>Nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze powiedzieć, więc tylko skinął głową i zerknął na Tony'ego, który właśnie entuzjastycznie machał na pożegnanie dzieciom Iris.  
>Niepewnie podniósł rękę, a potem opuścił ją szybko, bo żaden z niedawnych Ewoków nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Odwrócił się szybko.<br>- Chodźmy! – zawołał naglącym tonem i wyszedł na ganek.  
>Synek dołączył do niego po chwili z wyraźną niechęcią. Szedł obok ze spuszczoną głową, lekko naburmuszony, rozkopując czubkami bucików leżące na ścieżce liście.<br>- Pojedziemy twoim autem? – upewnił się tylko.  
>- Tak.<br>- To dobrze. Audi?  
>- Uhm.<br>- Fajnie.  
>Pete uśmiechnął się pod nosem i otworzył drzwi. Mały wdrapał się na tylne siedzenie i wychylił się lekko do przodu.<br>- Michael! – wybuchnął z entuzjazmem, kiedy zobaczył, kto siedzi za kierownicą.  
>- Cześć! – Szofer odwrócił się nieco i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. – Piąteczka! I jeszcze żółwik. O, super. Co tam słychać?<br>Pete usiadł obok synka i ze zdumieniem obserwował, jak Tony wita się z zapałem, przybijając piątkę, a potem zaczyna paplać o szkolnych kolegach i najnowszym odcinku animowanej Wojny Klonów.  
>Gadał nieprzerwanie, przez całą drogę do domu. Michael przytakiwał mu od czasu do czasu, albo rzucał pytania w rodzaju: „O, naprawdę?" i „O rany, to super!".<br>- A mama ostatnio obiecała, że pokaże mi czwartą część Harry'ego Pottera – poinformował wreszcie Tony radośnie, kiedy dotarli pod dom. – Nie mogę się doczekać, wiesz?  
>- Taaa… - Szofer wyłączył silnik i obejrzał się ponownie. – To miłego oglądania.<br>- Dzięki – mruknął Pete, zanim Mały zdołał odpowiedzieć.  
>Otworzył drzwi i z ulgą wystawił nogę na zewnątrz. Szczerze mówiąc, po dwudziestu minutach jazdy kręciło mu się w głowie i ledwo nadążał za własnym dzieckiem. Umiejętność przeskakiwania z tematu na temat Tony najwidoczniej odziedziczył po Jackie. Co najśmieszniejsze – Michael na przykład nie wydawał się ani trochę zmęczony i chyba łapał wszystko w lot bez trudu. I na dodatek wyglądał na rozbawionego.<br>- Potem ci powiem, czy mi się podobało – zapewnił go Tony, wyłażąc z samochodu. – Chris mówi, że jest trochę straszne. Ale ja lubię, jak jest straszne.  
>- Więc na bank będzie ci się podobać – roześmiał się Michael. – Chris też lubi się bać.<br>Tony skinął głową i podszedł do okna od strony kierowcy.  
>- Kiedy do mnie przyjdzie? – poinformował się. – Mieliśmy zrobić sobie nową bazę, kiedy?<br>- Niedługo. Pogadam z jego mamą i zobaczymy.  
>- To fajnie – rozpromienił się Mały, niemal ładując się przez okno do środka. – Piątka!<br>Pete dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie, że Michael też ma syna w tym wieku. I nawet chyba kiedyś widział go w przelocie. Ale szczegóły – w tym wypadku też, niech to cholera – jakoś mu umknęły.  
>- To jest nowe Audi! – zawołał nagle Tony, przypatrując się tablicy rozdzielczej. – Ale też A3, nie?<br>- Tak, bystrzacho.  
>- Wiedziałem! Tamten nie miał takich światełek koło kierownicy!<br>- Najnowszy model – poinformował go szofer z dumą. – Nikt takiego nie ma. A jak mało pali! I chodzi jak złoto…  
>Urwał gwałtownie i spojrzał na minę swojego szefa. Pete stał na podjeździe przestępując z nogi na nogę. Szczerze mówiąc sam już nie wiedział, czy ma się śmiać, czy spróbować jakoś ponaglić synka, by Michael miał swoje obiecane wolne popołudnie.<br>Już nawet przestał się dziwić, że tych dwoje tak dobrze się rozumie – nie miał tylko pojęcia, że Mały tyle wie o autach. Pewnie dlatego to uczucie gwałtownej dumy, jakie go teraz dopadło, było wyjątkowo miłe.  
>Ale przecież nie mogli tu stać do jutra.<br>Na szczęście Michael wybawił go z kłopotu.  
>- Uciekaj do taty – mruknął. – Bo zobacz, robi się zimno. Dam ci znać, kiedy będzie Chris.<br>- Super! – Tony podskoczył w miejscu, a potem odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę domu.  
>- Dzięki – mruknął Pete i prędko skinął szoferowi głową, po czym poszedł za synkiem.<br>Kiedy wszedł do holu, Tony zdążył już zostawić buty tuż przy drzwiach i zarzucić byle jak kurtkę na najniższy wieszak.  
>Pete westchnął, przesunął stopą lekko w bok małe adidasy i rozebrał się powoli, a potem ruszył w stronę kuchni.<br>Intuicja go nie zawiodła – Tony klęczał na stołku dosuniętym do lodówki i zaglądał do środka.  
>- Jestem głodny – zakomunikował prędko, kiedy zobaczył ojca. – Nie ma nic do jedzenia. I nie ma Marii.<br>- To… nic. – Pete przełknął ślinę. – Coś wymyślimy. Jest… - Podszedł bliżej i otworzył szerzej drzwi lodówki. – Jest jakieś mięso.  
>- Nie chcę mięsa – zaprotestował synek. – Chcę obiadek. Ty nie umiesz ugotować.<br>Z której strony by na to nie spojrzeć – taka była smutna prawda.  
><em>Jasny gwint.<em>  
>- Zadzwoń po pizzę – zasugerował Tony, złażąc na podłogę i patrząc na niego niewinnymi, błękitnymi oczkami. – Pizzę lubię.<br>- Ja też – mruknął odruchowo i dotarło do niego, że nie ma wyjścia. Gdzieś głęboko telepała mu się dziwna myśl, że Jacks chyba nie do końca by to pochwaliła – ale przecież jej tu nie było.  
>- Jaką chcesz? – spytał krótko.<br>- Taką jak zawsze. – Tony spojrzał na niego ze zniecierpliwieniem. – Z kurczakiem. I kukurydzą. I musisz zjeść cebulę, bo ja nie lubię.  
>- Czyli farmerską.<br>Dopiero teraz dotarło do niego, że Rose zwykle prosiła o taką samą, kiedy zostawali razem w Torchwood po godzinach.  
><em>Rodzeństwo.<em>  
>Westchnął i wyjął z kieszeni komórkę. I w tej samej chwili uświadomił sobie, że przecież nie zna numeru.<br>- Numer masz tam. – Tony niedbale machnął rączką w kierunku holu. – W telefonie. Maria zapisała.  
>Zacisnął zęby, odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni. Dopiero gdy zamówił dwie duże pizze, poczuł, że znów panuje nad sytuacją i odetchnął swobodniej.<br>Tymczasem Tony przydreptał za nim do holu i spojrzał na niego badawczo.  
>- Co będziemy robić? – spytał surowo. – Pobawisz się ze mną?<br>- Ja… Tak. Tak, pobawię się.  
>- W atak klonów?<br>- Uhm. A… jak to się bawi?  
>- Pokażę ci – uspokoił go Mały. – Albo możemy obejrzeć Pottera. Mama pozwala! Czwartą część, dobra? Proszę!<br>- Ale… - zawahał się. – Ale mówiłeś, że to jest straszne.  
>- No! Ja lubię, jak jest straszne.<br>Nie był do końca przekonany. Jeśli Jackie tak długo nie pozwalała mu tego zobaczyć, to możliwe, że film faktycznie nie nadawał się dla pięciolatków. Na dodatek raczej wątpił, by Mały potrafił trzymać język za zębami – w razie czego na bank wygada się przed matką, a wtedy dostanie się im obu.  
>- Tata, no chodź! – Tony złapał go za rękę i pociągnął ze zdumiewającą energią. Błyszczały mu oczy i niemal przebierał nogami w miejscu ze zniecierpliwienia.<br>- Ale… Ja nie wiem nawet, co było w pierwszych trzech częściach.  
>- To nic – uspokoił go synek, szczerząc się radośnie. - Ja ci opowiem.<br>Skapitulował zupełnie na widok tego szerokiego uśmiechu. Poza tym, był naprawdę zmęczony, a oglądanie na pewno nie wymagało aż tak aktywnego uczestnictwa, jak wojna klonów – niezależnie od tego, na czym miałaby ona polegać.  
>Pozwolił więc zaciągnąć się do salonu i usadzić na kanapie, a potem z zaciekawieniem obserwował jak Tony sprawnie uruchamia DVD i włącza film.<br>Wreszcie Mały wdrapał się na poduszki w pewnej odległości od niego, wcisnął start, a potem stopklatkę i radośnie streścił mu pierwsze trzy części. Pete pogubił się już w trakcie pierwszej z nich, gdzieś w okolicach kamienia filozoficznego, Mistrza Eliksirów, który był zły i turbanu, który miał głowę z tyłu zamiast z przodu, ale udawał że nadąża i z powagą kiwał głową, żeby nie robić Tony'emu przykrości.  
>A potem po prostu oglądał, zerkając na Młodego z boku od czasu do czasu.<br>Nawet przy co straszniejszych scenach Tony wydawał się dość wyluzowany.  
><em>Jego krew.<em>  
>Wciągnęli się obaj w akcję do tego stopnia, że kiedy przyjechała pizza i trzeba było na moment przerwać oglądanie, Pete poczuł najprawdziwszą irytację.<br>Odebrał jedzenie tak szybko, jak się dało. Przyniósł do salonu dwa kartony i triumfalnie umieścił je na stoliku.  
>- Jeszcze ketchup – upomniał go Tony. – I od razu zabierz mi cebulę.<br>- OK.  
>Przyniósł z kuchni butelkę ketchupu, wydłubał pracowicie piórka cebuli z pizzy farmerskiej, zastanawiając się jednocześnie, dlaczego u licha nie pomyślał, żeby zamówić opcję bez tego chrzanionego warzywa – i już mogli oglądać dalej.<br>Tony jadł z apetytem, mlaskając od czasu do czasu. Umazany ketchupem od czubka nosa po brodę, wydawał się najzupełniej szczęśliwy.  
>- Tata, lubię z tobą być – zakomunikował, kiedy na stole zostały już tylko puste pudełka. – Z mamą prawie nigdy nie ma pizzy na obiad.<br>Pete uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, patrząc na niego z góry i nagle dotarło do niego, że Młody siedzi po turecku już zupełnie blisko niego, tak że stykają się ramionami. Odruchowo wyciągnął rękę i przerzucił ją przez oparcie kanapy.  
>- Patrz, teraz będzie najlepsze! – zawołał w tej samej chwili Tony wychylając się do przodu. – Zobacz!<br>Spojrzał posłusznie na ekran, gdzie Mistrz Eliksirów właśnie oznajmiał temu małemu wypłoszowi w okularach, że jest jego ojcem.  
>Młody roześmiał się na cały głos – to był szczery, pełen czystego szczęścia rechocik – i Pete z pewnym zdumieniem odkrył, że mu wtóruje.<br>Pewnie dlatego jakiś czas potem, kiedy trwała faktycznie dość przerażająca scena na cmentarzu i Tony bez namysłu wlazł mu na kolana, tym łatwiej było go objąć i przygarnąć ze wszystkich sił.  
>- Nie bój się – mruknął uspokajająco, nie bardzo wiedząc, co powinien powiedzieć.<br>- Ja się nie boję – wymamrotał Mały, cały wtulony w niego, obserwując ekran zza rozsuniętych palców.  
>- Uhm. O, zobacz, już koniec.<br>Tony zerknął nieco śmielej i rozluźnił się wyraźnie, widząc na ekranie jasne niebo i błyski dobrych zaklęć.  
>Odetchnął i rozparł się wygodnie na kolanach ojca. Pete zauważył, że z każdą kolejną minutą, jego komentarze, wtrącane dość regularnie od początku stają się coraz rzadsze – aż wreszcie, kiedy na ekranie ukazały się napisy końcowe, przyjrzał się synkowi dokładniej i stwierdził że Tony zasnął w najlepsze.<br>To chyba nie było zbyt dobre, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że był nieumyty i cały od ketchupu, ale cóż – chwilowo i tak nic nie mogli obaj na to poradzić.  
>Ostrożnie ułożył synka na poduszkach, zdjął mu kapcie i przykrył kocem, a potem wyłączył DVD i zgasił światło.<br>Zdążył wyjąć telefon z kieszeni, kiedy rozległ się sygnał nadchodzącego SMSa. Szybko spojrzał na wyświetlacz i omal się nie roześmiał.  
><em>Telepatia.<em>  
>Wiadomość od Jackie była krótka i treściwa.<br>„Żyjecie? Bo my tak."  
>Odpisał równie treściwie: „Wszystko ok, możesz nawet zostać na noc", a potem odłożył telefon i przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły mu kości. Teraz – dopiero teraz – mógł sprawdzić, co dzieje się w Argentynie. Noble powinien sobie poradzić, ale w końcu kontrola zawsze była najwyższą formą zaufania.<br>Westchnął i poszedł do gabinetu po laptopa.  
>Musiał tylko pamiętać - obiecał sobie, że będzie miły.<p> 


	60. Chapter 60

60.

Cały ten dzień – a właściwie cały tydzień – okazał się kompletnie zwariowany. Dobrze, że Pete zajął się Tonym. Nie potrafiła wyjść z szoku, kiedy jej to oznajmił – ostatni raz został z Młodym wtedy, gdy musiała polecieć za Rose. Ale to się nie liczyło, bo i tak natychmiast oddał synka opiekunce i spędzał czas na monitorowaniu sygnałów z Działa Międzywymiarowego.  
>Tymczasem teraz faktycznie byli sami, tylko we dwóch. A ona miała czas zająć się córką. Odsapnąć. Zbadać sytuację. Wszystko sobie poukładać.<br>Czuła, że mąż nie mówi jej całej prawdy, że nie zna pełnej wersji wydarzeń z tego ranka, ale cóż – tym akurat zamierzała zająć się później. Na razie zdołała zagonić Rose do łóżka, nafaszerować kolejną dawką leków od Owena i dopilnować, by odpoczywała. Pigułki działały bez zarzutu – córka przespała pół dnia, co dało Jackie czas na zaopatrzenie lodówki, sprzątanie i przygotowanie obiadu. A potem, późnym popołudniem, kiedy Rose padła po raz kolejny, jej matka z rozpędu dokończyła porządki – doprawdy, przydałby się temu mieszkaniu remont, albo przynajmniej zmiana wystroju – i jeszcze wstawiła pranie. Uśmiechała się pod nosem zbierając z podłogi w łazience wciąż lekko wilgotne ubrania córki i Johna, skłębione w kącie obok kabiny prysznicowej.  
><em>No proszę.<em>  
>W poczuciu dobrze spełnionego obowiązku udała się następnie do kuchni i zaparzyła dzbanek herbaty. Usiadła przy stole, czując jak dopiero teraz z całą mocą dopada ją zmęczenie.<br>I jakiś dziwny niepokój. Może dlatego, że nie miała okazji do końca omówić z Petem pewnych spraw. I trochę z powodu Rose. I Johna też, był przecież tak daleko, te góry wyglądały na naprawdę niebezpieczne. No i nie właściwie nie wiedzieli, czy w pełni doszedł do siebie po całym tym metakryzysie. Dolała sobie herbaty i podparła brodę dłonią.  
>Szlag, wszystko to było wciąż totalnie poplątane i tak naprawdę miała też drobne wyrzuty sumienia. Może faktycznie zbyt mocno ingerowała w życie tych dwojga? Ale przecież nie mogła inaczej, tak czuła. Wiedziała intuicyjnie, że to, co robi, jest słuszne. I… i oddałaby wszystko, byle tylko Rose mogła być szczęśliwa.<br>Tyle że… Czasem naprawdę zastanawiała się, ile w tym jest troski o córkę, a ile jej własnego egoizmu. To znaczy… Wciąż miała nadzieję, że gdyby faktycznie Rose uznała, że woli podróżować w niebieskiej budce z kosmitą przez czas i przestrzeń, potrafiłaby się – jako matka - z tym pogodzić. _Potrafiłaby ją stracić._  
>Ale z drugiej strony - wiedziała, że to najgorsze wyjście z możliwych. Dlatego pojawienie się Johna powitała z taką ulgą.<br>Bo… wcześniej Rose miała dziewiętnaście lat i owszem, mogło jej się wydawać, że wystarczy ktoś, kto obieca jej – dosłownie i w przenośni – gwiazdkę z nieba.  
>Ale Jackie ją znała, do diabła. Najlepiej na świecie. I wiedziała, że prędzej czy później przychodzi moment, gdy żaden bohater ratujący świat nie zastąpi normalnego faceta.<br>_Takiego, który nie zawiedzie jej i nie zostawi, kiedy zachce mu się pójść dalej, a ona przestanie za nim nadążać. __  
>Który zestarzeje się razem z nią.<em>  
>Zabawne, że dopiero teraz z całej siły trzepnęła ją porażająca analogia. Z nią było przecież tak samo. Jej pierwszy Pete był pełen pasji, z głową wypełnioną pomysłami i marzeniami.<br>_I składał obietnice bez pokrycia._  
>A ten drugi, tu i teraz, chociaż kompletnie nie umiał mówić o swoich uczuciach – na każdym kroku, na swój szorstki, trochę burkliwy sposób pokazywał jej, jaka jest dla niego ważna.<br>_Jak ważni są wszyscy – ona, Tony i Rose._  
>Pewnie dlatego – mimo całego swego racjonalnego podejścia do życia – jednak odrobinę dla niego zgłupiała. Nawet mimo faktu, że czasem niewyobrażalnie ją wkurzał.<br>Ale cóż, faceci naprawdę byli dziwnymi stworzeniami. Wiedziała o tym dobrze i pewnie dlatego aż tak wiele potrafiła przełknąć.  
>I, cholera, miała nadzieję, że jej dziecko też się tego nauczy. Że będzie potrafiło czasem ugryźć się w język. Tym bardziej, że John zdecydowanie wyglądał na takiego, co jeszcze nie raz spróbuje ją zdominować.<br>_Ciężki orzech._  
>Ale Rose potrzebowała wyzwań. I równorzędnego partnera.<br>A John potrzebował jej. Jak nikogo innego w tym świecie. Całe szczęście, że najwyraźniej oboje – bez względu na wszystko, co się działo - powoli zaczynali to rozumieć.  
>Jackie westchnęła, dopiła herbatę i poszła zajrzeć do córki. Rose wciąż spała głęboko, jakby dopiero teraz próbowała zrekompensować sobie cały ten poprzedni, zwariowany tydzień. Jackie uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, wiedząc że nie ma lepszego lekarstwa niż zdrowy sen, poprawiła jej kołdrę i na palcach wyszła z pokoju.<br>W mieszkaniu panowała przyjemna cisza, zrobiła wszystko, co było do zrobienia – i prawdę mówiąc świerzbiły ją palce, by napisać do Pete'a i spytać jak sobie radzi. Ale intuicja podpowiadała jej, że jest na to jeszcze za wcześnie. Że im obu – synkowi i mężowi - należy się więcej wspólnego czasu.  
>Zaparzyła sobie drugą herbatę i nagle dotarło do niej, że odwleka podświadomie to, co nieuniknione.<br>_Przygotowania do pogrzebu Suzie._  
>Instytut Instytutem, delegacje i należne pracownikowi honory – zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę postawę Pete'a – i tak wpisane były w urzędową otoczkę, ale Tylerowie musieli przecież spełnić też swój obowiązek jako rodzina. Jako ludzie zaprzyjaźnieni z Costello, jako znajomi i dawni pracodawcy jej ojca. Głównie ze względu na niego i na to uparte dążenie męża do zachowania pozorów, ktoś po prostu musiał się tym wszystkim zająć. Ktoś musiał wybrać kwiaty i ogarnąć całość organizacyjnie.<br>I tym kimś była ona.  
><em>Jak zawsze.<em>  
>Pete brał to z pewnik i na sto procent nawet o takich drobiazgach nie pomyślał.<br>Westchnęła, przyniosła z gabinetu laptopa Rose – z niezadowoleniem odnotowując fakt, że rzeczy Johna nadal walają się po biurku, a na kanapie leży pościel – po czym ponownie usiadła przy stole w kuchni. Sprawdziła pocztę i uśmiechnęła się na widok jednego z maili, bo wyglądało na to, że będzie miała córce do przekazania przynajmniej jakąś dobrą nowinę.  
>A potem niechętnie wyświetliła stronę swojej ulubionej kwiaciarni.<br>Potrzebowała prostej, gustownej, niezbyt ostentacyjnej wiązanki.  
>Wybrała odpowiednią, złożyła zamówienie, głowiąc się przez dłuższą chwilę nad ewentualnym napisem na szarfie, po czym odetchnęła z ulgą.<br>Prawdę mówiąc, myśl o Suzie cały czas była dla niej niewygodna.  
>I gdzieś w głębi duszy się za to nie cierpiała.<br>_Samolubna świnia._  
>Bo jednak, kompletnie wbrew sobie - kiedy dowiedziała się, że Costello nie żyje, poczuła coś na kształt ulgi.<br>_Zabawne._  
>Przecież nigdy nie traktowała jej jak rywalki, nigdy! Pete nie ukrywał przed żoną prawdy i zakończył romans, jak tylko zaczęli być razem. Sama Suzie pozostała jego współpracowniczką i wydawała się dość przyjaźnie nastawiona do całej rodziny.<br>A z kolei Jackie nie miała przecież powodu do kompleksów, zresztą z natury rzeczy po prostu ich nie miewała! Zwyczajnie lubiła siebie i uważała, że jest dla Pete'a kimś najważniejszym na świecie. I czasem czuła, że on jest jej tak bliski, jak Tamten nigdy nie mógłby być.  
>To jej wystarczało.<br>A jednak… Cóż, miewała momenty, kiedy poczucie że Costello jest młodsza, ładniejsza, bardziej inteligentna i robi karierę, dopadało ją z całą mocą. Zdarzały się rzadko, to prawda – ale jednak. I nie pomagał wcale fakt, że jej potencjalna rywalka była daleko, że sama właściwie się na taką odległość przeniosła, że nie stanowi już żadnego zagrożenia.  
>A na dodatek teraz, kiedy Suzie nie żyła, kiedy pozostała tylko wspomnieniem, kiedy nie mogła już popełniać więcej błędów, ponad te które właśnie wyszły na jaw…<br>I co z tego, że jej działania wyglądały jak zdrada? Jackie doskonale znała męża i widziała jak na dłoni to jego rozpaczliwe pragnienie, by wybielić dawną kochankę.  
>A najgorsza była świadomość, że ona sama, choćby faktem, że na jego życzenie będzie trzymała język za zębami – w pewnym stopniu się do tego wybielania przyczyni.<br>_Tak samo jak wszyscy w jej rodzinie i najbardziej zaufani pracownicy._  
>Westchnęła mimowolnie.<br>Bo przecież nie mogła postąpić inaczej. Nie w takim momencie.  
>Dlatego musiała przestać się nad sobą użalać i znów zacząć działać.<br>Wyjęła telefon, sprawdziła godzinę i doszła do wniosku, że nie wyjdzie wcale na nadopiekuńczą kwokę, jeśli teraz zadzwoni. Wybrała numer męża, po czym w ostatniej chwili rozłączyła się i napisała mu jednak tylko SMSa.  
>Odpowiedź z informacją, że obaj żyją i mają się świetnie, przyszła niemal natychmiast. Właśnie uśmiechała się pod nosem na wieść, że spokojnie może zostać z Rose na noc, kiedy drzwi kuchni otworzyły się i córka weszła do środka, przeczesując dłonią potargane włosy.<br>- O – zdziwiła się wyraźnie. – Jeszcze jesteś?  
>- Stwierdziłam, że ktoś cię musi popilnować przez jakiś czas. – Odchrząknęła, widząc, że Rose natychmiast lekko się zjeżyła. – No i dać ci herbatki. Zostaję na noc.<br>- A tata? Tony?  
>- Dadzą sobie radę, przed chwilą zrobiłam kontrolę.<br>Rose odetchnęła głęboko – widać uznała, że nie ma sensu się kłócić.  
>- Tak? – Usiadła posłusznie przy stole, upiła łyk stojącej przed nią herbaty i połknęła tabletki, które Jackie natychmiast jej podała. – I co jeszcze zrobiłaś?<br>- Pranie – odparła słodko matka. – I zakupy.  
>- Mamo, nie musiałaś…<br>- Żyjesz jak jakiś kloszard – zwróciła jej uwagę. – Myślałam, że chociaż trochę się teraz zorganizujesz, a ty co? Prawie pusta lodówka! Tylko jakieś szczątki kurczaka.  
>- John zjadł resztę – mruknęła Rose w odpowiedzi.<br>- Ach. – Jackie usiadła naprzeciw niej i zamaszyście postawiła na stole talerz z przygotowanymi przezornie wcześniej kanapkami. – Cóż, to wszystko tłumaczy. Naucz się, że musisz mieć teraz w domu dużo jedzenia.  
>Rose spojrzała na nią ze zdumieniem i zaśmiała się krótko.<br>- Dziękuję – wymamrotała tylko. – Za wszystko.  
>Jackie skinęła głową.<br>- W ogóle, nie masz wrażenia, że trzeba by tu inaczej wszystko urządzić? – zagadnęła natychmiast, korzystając z okazji. – To jest miejsce dla jednej osoby, nawet łózko masz stanowczo za małe.  
>- Mamo!<br>- No co? Uważam, że powinniście kupić sobie nowe mieszkanie. Coś większego. Chyba, że chcecie się wprowadzić do nas, miejsca jest dosyć.  
>- Nie, dzięki – odburknęła córka sarkastycznie. – Poradzimy sobie.<br>Jackie uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.  
>- Więc na początek chociaż ułóż jakoś te jego rzeczy. Jak to wygląda, ty tu, on tam… I ten bałagan!<br>Rose wzniosła oczy do nieba.  
>- Mamo, to jest jego! Widocznie mu tak wygodnie.<br>- Widocznie go nie poprosiłaś, żeby…  
>- Poproszę! – wpadła jej natychmiast w słowo. – Obiecuję. Przestań wiercić mi dziurę w brzuchu, błagam!<br>Jackie zakaszlała, próbując ukryć uśmiech. Prawdę mówiąc, bawiła się świetnie obserwując, jak wszystko powoli zaczyna układać się po jej myśli.  
>- OK – zgodziła się potulnie. – Jedz. – Wskazała brodą na talerz i przez chwilę z przyjemnością obserwowała jak Rose pochłania kanapki.<br>Wreszcie przechyliła się przez stół i kontrolnie dotknęła dłonią jej czoła.  
>- Już mi lepiej – zastrzegła od razu ta uparta dziewczyna.<br>- Widzę – zgodziła się Jackie. – Nie masz gorączki. A nie mówiłam? Prochy z Torchwood są najlepsze.  
>- O ile Owen czegoś do nich nie dodał. Wtedy skutki uboczne mnie…<br>- Przestań – mruknęła matka. – Dałabyś już spokój, on jest naprawdę biedny. Taki wiesz… - Zastanowiła się. – Mały człowieczek, który koniecznie chce jakoś urosnąć. Dorównać diabli wiedzą komu. Być kimś. I teraz jeszcze mu nie wyszło z Tosh, więc…  
>- Chwila. – Rose podniosła głowę omal nie dławiąc się kęsem kanapki. – Skąd wiesz o Tosh?<br>- O, kochana, to że twój ojciec jest ślepy nie znaczy, że ja też. Umiem czytać między wierszami. No i poczta pantoflowa działa.  
>- Jak…<br>- No wiesz, odwoziłam przecież wczoraj Tony'ego do Iris. Przyuważyła, że Owen nocuje w firmie.  
>- A, tak. – Rose zamyśliła się. – Wciąż zapominam że masz ich wszystkich u swoich stóp.<br>Jackie tylko błysnęła zębami w uśmiechu.  
>- Trzeba znać współpracowników. I przyjaciół domu. – Spoważniała nagle i westchnęła. – Teraz już w ogóle bardzo się to przyda. Oby wszystko jak najszybciej wróciło do normy.<br>- Nie będzie… Nie będzie łatwo.  
>- Wiem.<br>Przez chwilę patrzyły na siebie w milczeniu.  
>Wreszcie Jackie po raz kolejny wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała Rose po twarzy.<br>- A ty jak się trzymasz?  
>Ku jej zdumieniu, córka nie stwierdziła dziarsko, że „jak zawsze, dobrze" i nie odsunęła się. Nie zmieniła tematu. Nie uciekła wzrokiem w bok.<br>Po prostu przechyliła lekko głowę i przytuliła policzek do jej dłoni.  
>- Już lepiej – przyznała cicho po dłuższej chwili. – Ale… Eve i Suzie…<br>Jackie zawahała się, a potem wstała i objęła ją mocno, ze wszystkich sił. Do głowy przychodziło jej tylko jakieś banalne: „Tak się bałam" i „Dobrze że nic wam nie jest", więc nie odzywała się, stojąc tak bez ruchu, bardzo blisko.  
>Wreszcie Rose puściła ją i podniosła głowę.<br>- Trzeba wszystko przygotować – wymamrotała zmienionym głosem i odchrząknęła. - Wiesz, delegacje swoją drogą, ale my…  
>- Już się tym zajęłam.<br>- A jak tata?  
>- Znasz go. – Jackie odetchnęła głęboko. - Trzyma się.<br>To było takie głupie – pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu chciała powiedzieć córce, jak dziwnie jej jest w tej sytuacji, chciała wyjaśnić skąd się bierze to głupie uczucie, wręcz wykrzyczeć wszystko o cholernym romansie – i nie mogła.  
>Jakkolwiek zawsze starała się nie stawiać siebie na piedestale i dbać, by jej relacja z Rose była zwyczajnie fajna, wręcz przyjacielska – tak jednocześnie wiedziała dobrze, że jest przede wszystkim matką, a nie najlepszą kumpelą. Że nie ma prawa obarczać córki jeszcze i tym, że pewnych rzeczy nie mówi się własnym dzieciom.<br>A potem podniosła głowę i zobaczyła jej spojrzenie. I już wiedziała, że nie musi niczego udawać.  
>- Wiem, że kiedyś byli razem – oznajmiła Rose spokojnym tonem. – Nie, nie dlatego, żeby coś… No wiesz, nie teraz. Po prostu, nie jestem ślepa. Więc pewnie… Musi być mu ciężko.<br>Jackie tylko skinęła głową.  
>- To jeszcze nie wszystko – powiedziała ochrypłym głosem. – Pete was odesłał, więc nie widziałaś…<br>Westchnęła cicho i z niejakim trudem streściła wyniki śledztwa, które mąż przekazał jej w nocy.  
>Rose przez chwilę siedziała bez ruchu.<br>- Czyli planowała to od początku – odezwała się w końcu.  
>- Tego nie wiemy.<br>- Niby nie, ale sama przyznaj, że to wygląda raczej jednoznacznie.  
>- Dopóki nie będziemy mieć pewności, pamiętaj że ojcu zależy, by mogła zachować dobre imię.<br>Po swojemu zagryzła wargi i obracała przez chwilę w dłoniach filiżankę z herbatą.  
>- OK – zgodziła się w końcu z ociąganiem. – Ale uważam, że… Och, no dobra. Nie zamierzam się wtrącać, dopóki… Nie zamierzam.<br>- No. – Jackie odetchnęła z ulgą i prędko zmieniła temat. – A teraz może powiedz mi coś bardziej optymistycznego. Jakieś szczegóły z wczorajszej nocy…?  
>Rose przez chwilę patrzyła na nią dziwnie, a potem chyba nareszcie ostatecznie się poddała.<br>- Zamiast rozmyślać o tym jak mnie kocha, najpierw zasnął – rzuciła wymijająco - a później wstał i wyżarł z lodówki tego kurczaka.  
>- Jak romantycznie – zachwyciła się Jackie. – Czyli pod tym względem jest mało kosmiczny. Znaczy, nie odbiega od normy.<br>- Tak – zaśmiała się. – I lepiej się przyzwyczajaj do myśli, że nic więcej ode mnie nie usłyszysz.  
>- To smutne.<br>- Więc może teraz ty mi powiedz coś normalnego.  
>Jackie klasnęła w dłonie; nareszcie rozmowa układała się w pełni po jej myśli.<br>- Wujek Sam wraca – oznajmiła triumfalnie. – Przylatuje za tydzień.  
>- Nie wierzę! Sam Tyler?<br>- Tak.  
>- To… chyba dobrze? Dla niego? Dla nas?<br>- Bardzo dobrze. Napisał w mailu… Do mnie i do taty. Napisał, że cytuję: „Wszystko już za nim i czuje się na siłach przyjechać".  
>- Super!<br>- Najwyższy czas – mruknęła Jackie. – Ojciec cały czas powtarzał, że ten wyjazd wcale nie był dobrym pomysłem.  
>- I nie zapominajmy, że chciał mieć pod ręką swojego człowieka w policji – zaśmiała się bezczelnie Rose. – A nie masz to przecież jak krewny z pierwszej linii.<br>Jackie tylko uśmiechnęła się wymijająco. Sam Tyler rzeczywiście był swój. Kuzyn Pete'a, urodzony glina, na pierwszy rzut oka praworządny do bólu, na drugi – na przykład gdy trzeba było pomóc najbliższym – nie do zastąpienia.  
>Strasznie była ciekawa tego spotkania po tak długim czasie, zwłaszcza, że Sam nadawał na tych samych falach.<br>- Już nie przesadzaj – zwróciła córce uwagę. – Tata bardzo sobie ceni więzy…  
>Urwała, bo w tym momencie rozdzwoniła się jej komórka.<br>- O wilku mowa – mruknęła, zerkając na wyświetlacz. – Cześć! – zawołała dziarsko i przez chwilę słuchała dość monotonnego sprawozdania. Pete był nieludzko zmęczony – czuła to i słyszała dokładnie w jego głosie.  
>- A co jedliście? – przerwała mu wreszcie pasjonującą relację z oglądania Harry'ego Pottera.<br>Zawahał się wyraźnie.  
>- Pizzę – przyznał w końcu z ociąganiem. – Ja…<br>- Wybrałeś Tony'emu cebulę? – Uznała że nie ma sensu rozwodzić się nad wartością odżywczą takich posiłków. – Bo nie lubi.  
>- Wiem – przytaknął grobowym tonem. – Wybrałem. Najadł się, a teraz śpi.<br>Westchnęła tylko.  
>- A umył chociaż zęby przed tym spaniem?<br>- Tak – mruknął odrobinę za szybko. – Masz tam gdzieś pod ręką Rose?  
>- Nie zmieniaj tematu…<br>- Więc powiedz jej, że będzie miała połączenie z Argentyną. Niech trzyma odpalonego laptopa.  
>- Naprawdę? – Ucieszyła się tak, że na moment zapomniała o Tonym. – To świetnie! Co… Jak…?<br>- Co wieczór, o północy naszego czasu. Przez dwadzieścia minut, tak długo, jak tam będą.  
>- Jesteś…<br>Brakowało jej słów. Cholera, była z niego naprawdę dumna. I pomyśleć, że sam na to wpadł!  
>- No.<br>- Jesteś niezastąpiony – pochwaliła go i omal nie parsknęła śmiechem, bo czuła wyraźnie, jak się nadął.  
>- Reszta dnia jest zajęta, najważniejsze są połączenia naukowe i badawcze, no i komunikacja wewnętrzna w firmie – dorzucił nonszalancko, wyraźnie z siebie zadowolony. – Ale w nocy mogą gadać, nic nie powinno się dziać.<br>- Kocham cię – mruknęła do słuchawki. – Zaraz powiem Rose.  
>- Uhm…<br>- A ja wracam jutro. Dacie radę?  
>- Pewnie. – W jego głosie brzmiał teraz kamienny spokój. – Śpijcie dobrze. A… z Rose lepiej?<br>- Już tak.  
>- Jest na mnie zła?<br>- Jak diabli – zaśmiała się Jackie. – Ale zaraz jej przejdzie. Może nawet zupełnie wydobrzeje. – Mrugnęła do córki porozumiewawczo. – Dobranoc.  
>- Pa.<br>Rozłączył się, a ona natychmiast odłożyła komórkę.  
>- Nie wyłączaj laptopa – pouczyła radośnie Rose, która wpatrywała się w nią wyczekująco. – W ogóle proponuję, żebyśmy sobie coś obejrzały, tylko my i popcorn. Musisz wytrzymać do północy, będziesz miała połączenie z Argentyną.<br>Patrzyła przez chwilę, jak córka się uśmiecha i w myślach uściskała Pete'a ze wszystkich sił.  
>A potem wstała, błogosławiąc w duchu swoją przezorność.<br>Popcorn też dziś kupiła, zupełnie jakby wiedziała, że się przyda.  
>Zrobiła od razu dwie paczki i przeniosła się z Rose do pokoju. Siedziały na kanapie, oglądały „Love actually" – zawsze, obojętnie w jakim świecie, było takie niesamowicie dobre – i komentowały co lepsze momenty.<br>Bliżej północy Rose zaczęła wiercić się niecierpliwie na poduszkach i coraz mniej udzielała się jako komentator. Kiedy film się skończył, Jackie obserwowała z uśmiechem jak wstaje i wychodzi.  
>Wróciła z łazienki po dłuższej chwili, odświeżona i starannie uczesana.<br>I z makijażem.  
>Jackie przezornie nie skomentowała tego wieczornego make-up, chociaż kosztowało ją to sporo samozaparcia, bo w duchu skręcała się ze śmiechu.<br>Po prostu, jak gdyby nigdy nic, wciągnęła ślicznotkę do rozmowy.  
>A potem gadały do upadłego.<br>A właściwie, do momentu gdy ze stojącego miedzy nimi laptopa dobiegł sygnał połączenia.  
>Bo właśnie wtedy Rose urwała w pół zdania i rzuciła się do przodu, omal nie wybijając sobie zębów o kant stołu.<br>A Jackie powstrzymała z trudem głośny wybuch śmiechu, wstała i dyskretnie usunęła się w cień, poza zasięg kamery.


	61. Chapter 61

61.

Zachowywała się jak kretynka - i musiała to przyznać sama przed sobą, zwłaszcza w tych momentach, kiedy miewała przebłyski zdrowego rozsądku Tylerów.  
>Ale akurat w tej chwili zdrowy rozsądek liczył się najmniej. Powrót Sammy'ego, Suzie, Eve – wszystko natychmiast uleciało jej z głowy. Wystarczyło, że ucichł dźwięk połączenia, ekran zamigotał lekko i zaczął śnieżyć, a po chwili pojawiła się na nim szczupła, piegowata twarz.<br>Zobaczyła z bardzo bliska, jak John poprawia okulary i przeczesuje włosy palcami, a potem - jak uśmiecha się całym sobą, od wąskich ust aż po kąciki oczu. I już sama też się śmiała, już przysuwała się mimowolnie do laptopa, podpierając brodę dłońmi, z głupią nadzieją, że może on zauważy jej starannie uczesane włosy i podkreślone kredką oczy.  
>- Cześć! – zawołał radośnie. – Jak się czujesz, lepiej ci?<br>Skinęła głową i nagle dotarło do niej, że nigdy nie rozmawiali w taki sposób. Przez kilka sekund nie miała pomysłu, co powiedzieć, bo przecież łatwiej byłoby objąć go ze wszystkich sił i po prostu się do niego przytulić.  
>- Już lepiej – odpowiedziała zamiast tego. – Może niedługo do was dolecę.<br>- Tylko nie przesadzaj – ostrzegł ją, unosząc brwi. – Zresztą, to naprawdę nie potrwa długo.  
>- Tak szybko kończycie? – zdziwiła się. – Jak w ogóle wam idzie?<br>- O, genialnie! Jutro idziemy do bazy wyżej – wyjaśnił. – Nino de Condores. Tam zrobimy cały montaż właściwy i ostateczne pomiary. Chociaż te wstępne też są niezłe.  
>- A jak Russel? Daje radę?<br>Spoważniał i znużonym gestem potarł oczy pod okularami.  
>- Tak, chyba tak – mruknął. – Owen… Mam nadzieję, że wie co robi.<br>Pokręciła tylko głową. Nie chciała rozmawiać o Harperze, nie teraz, kiedy mieli tak mało czasu. Poza tym, niestety, była też boleśnie świadoma obecności matki w jakimś ciemnym kącie pokoju.  
>Obejrzała się przez ramię i zobaczyła że Jackie znacząco puka się w czoło, a potem pokazuje jej na migi, by pochyliła się i mocniej rozchyliła dekolt szlafroka.<br>Widząc te gorączkowe znaki dymne i wiedząc, że matka uważa ich oboje za kompletnie potłuczonych – Rose westchnęła z irytacją, a potem znów spojrzała na ekran.  
>Bo… nagle uświadomiła sobie, że przecież tak naprawdę nadal tkwią z Johnem w punkcie wyjścia, że nic sobie do końca nie wyjaśnili.<br>Zwyczajnie nie było na to czasu.  
>Może dlatego ta rozmowa wydawała jej się jakaś.. niepełna. I jakby odrealniona.<br>- Ładnie wyglądasz – odezwał się w tej samej sekundzie i wtedy poczuła, że właśnie tego brakowało jej do pełni szczęścia. Nawet, jeśli odbiór całości został nieco zakłócony przez znaczące westchnienie ulgi, jakie dobiegło z kąta. – Chociaż wolałbym… Bo te warstwy, co masz…  
>Zakaszlała gwałtownie i przysunęła się bliżej.<br>- Moja. Mama. Tu. Jest. – wyszeptała, starannie oddzielając słowa i ledwo poruszając ustami.  
>- Co takiego? – nie dosłyszał.<br>- Moja mama. Jest w pokoju.  
>- Och.<br>- Cześć! – zagruchała wesoło Jackie, wychylając się zza ramienia córki i pomachała mu z wdziękiem. – No, jestem, jestem. Ale właśnie wychodzę. Pamiętaj, żebyś się ciepło ubierał.  
>- Ja… - zająknął się.<br>- I uważaj na siebie – pouczyła go. – Tam jest jakoś tak cholernie wysoko.  
>Przewrócił tylko oczami i odmachał – wyglądało to tak, jakby oganiał się od wyjątkowo natrętnej muchy.<br>Jackie tylko pokręciła głową, pocałowała córkę we włosy i wysunęła się do przedpokoju.  
>Rose wstała bez słowa i ostentacyjnie zamknęła za nią drzwi. Dopiero wtedy wróciła na kanapę – i na myśl o tym, że zostali sami, poczuła się nieswojo. Niecierpliwie próbowała przypomnieć sobie, na czym stanęli.<br>- Ale nic mu nie jest? Russelowi? – upewniła się bez sensu i poczuła że ma ochotę wyć do księżyca. Brakowało jeszcze tylko gadki o pogodzie. Chciała go zapytać o tyle rzeczy – a ten szklany ekran jakoś beznadziejnie wszystko utrudniał.  
>- Nie, spokojnie. Da radę.<br>- To dobrze.  
>John odchrząknął i uciekł wzrokiem gdzieś w bok. A potem ożywił się nagle.<br>- Zresztą, kto by tutaj miał czas chorować? – oznajmił gwałtownie. – Tu jest pięęęknie!  
>Zaśmiała się mimowolnie, kiedy przeciągnął po swojemu środkową samogłoskę i przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej.<br>- Masz gwiazdy na wyciągnięcie ręki, tuż nad głową i ta ogromna przestrzeń, sama wiesz… I czas inaczej płynie! Przepracowaliśmy całe popołudnie i wieczór, nie wiem, kiedy to minęło! Leprew działa! Korelaty same mi się liczą, genialnie! Najpierw myślałem, że przekątna nachylenia promienia do krzywej obosiecznej będzie mi się odchylała pod niewłaściwym kątem, ale wyobraź sobie…  
>Uwaga odpłynęła jej gdzieś w siną dal, kiedy tylko przełączył się na swój technobełkot i w sumie wystarczało jej samo brzmienie jego głosu. I musiałaby być ślepa, by nie zauważyć, jaki jest, tam, w górach, dziko szczęśliwy.<br>I by nie dostrzec, ile dla niego znaczy to bycie bliżej gwiazd i otwarta przestrzeń.  
>Gestykulował całym sobą; rozgorączkowany i przejęty targał sobie włosy, aż zaczęły sterczeć zabawnie na wszystkie strony, a ona, ostatnia kretynka, nie mogła oderwać od niego wzroku.<br>_Zakochana ostatnia kretynka._  
>Ta myśli wciąż była dla niej taka.. nowa.<br>Nigdy wcześniej, w czasie wszystkich tych lat spędzonych w tym świecie, nie przypuszczała, że kiedykolwiek jeszcze poczuje się szczęśliwa.  
>Spoważniała mimowolnie, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu i wtedy dotarło do niej, że John zamilkł raptownie. I że też na nią patrzy – nadal nieziemsko rozczochrany, mrugając powoli, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami.<br>- Mówię ci, jest pięknie – odezwał się po chwili. – Chciałbym, żebyś tu była.  
>Cholera, zwyczajnie ją wzruszył tym jednym zdaniem. I na dodatek, za każdym razem kiedy się w taki sposób przed nią odsłaniał, nie wiedziała, co robić. Bo to też było nowe. I nie bardzo mogła w to uwierzyć.<br>- Przyjadę – zapewniła go szybko. – Jak tylko będę mogła.  
>Skinął głową, wyraźnie uspokojony, a potem przyjrzał jej się z uwagą i lekko zacisnął usta.<br>- Cóż, jeśli nie teraz, to przecież będzie masa innych wypraw, nie? – Pochylił się lekko i spojrzał jej w oczy. – Mamy masę czasu, całą… - Urwał nagle i wyprostował się. – Masę czasu – dokończył trochę za szybko.  
>Zabrzmiało to jakoś lekko i beztrosko – i nagle dopadł ją niepokój, bo… bo to wyglądało tak, jakby nagle, w ułamku sekundy, opamiętał się i znów zaczął od niej odgradzać. Nie mieli tego czasu aż tak wiele i oboje doskonale zdawali sobie z tego sprawę.<br>Już kiedyś myśleli, że mają całą wieczność, a teraz… Teraz przecież tym bardziej wiedzieli, że to coś niemożliwego do osiągnięcia. Więc powinien… Powinno mu zależeć na każdej jednej chwili.  
>Więc…<br>Przygryzła wargi i wyprostowała się również, na próżno szukając sensownej odpowiedzi.  
>- Rose? – odezwał się cicho i dopiero wtedy zobaczyła wyraz jego oczu. – Nie chcę tylko, żebyś się na dobre rozchorowała, jasne?<br>Pokiwała głową i odrzuciła włosy z twarzy.  
>- Ale na drugą wyprawę… - zawahał się wyraźnie. – Pojedziesz ze mną, prawda? I wszystkie następne.<br>To ostatnie zdanie nie brzmiało już nawet jak pytanie. I znów było dobrze, znów mogła planować, znów trafiła na pewny grunt.  
><em>Nadwrażliwa, zakochana kretynka.<em>  
>Na dodatek ze skłonnością do nadinterpretacji.<br>- Tak. Pojedziemy razem.  
>Zobaczyła jak się szczerzy, wyraźnie uradowany – krótko, tym błyskawicznym uśmiechem, z lekkim parsknięciem, jak kompletny głupek – i już mogłaby wykrzyczeć, że wszędzie z nim pojedzie. Wszędzie, gdzie tylko zechce.<br>Ale na szczęście była córką Jackie Tyler i potrafiła – z trudem, ale jednak – ugryźć się w język.  
>- Oj, zamknij się – ofuknęła go łagodnie i przygryzła wargi. Szlag, zostało im tylko kilkanaście sekund i było jeszcze tyle do powiedzenia, a ona nie umiała… Nie mogła zebrać myśli, bo…<br>Bo nagle już wiedziała, że zanim gdziekolwiek wyruszą, powinien wrócić tutaj, gdzie jego miejsce. I że właśnie tu powinna na niego poczekać.  
>I to też było idiotyczne, ale tak czuła. Że powinni wystartować razem, stąd, że to dopiero będzie ich nowy początek.<br>Dokładnie taki, jakiego potrzebują, by wszystko do reszty poukładać.  
>I musiała tylko zadbać, żeby on naprawdę miał gdzie wracać.<br>- John…?  
>- Tak? – spytał natychmiast.<br>- Bo… Ja…  
>Połączenie urwało się w tej samej sekundzie i znów miała przed sobą tylko zaśnieżony ekran, ale to nie było ważne.<br>Nie tym razem.  
>Bo tym razem wiedziała, że jutro i tak go zobaczy.<br>I wiedziała, co powinna zrobić w międzyczasie.  
>Rozsiadła się wygodniej na kanapie i przetarła oczy. A potem przypomniała sobie o swoim pełnym makijażu, zrobionym w środku nocy.<br>_Szlag._  
>Zaśmiała się cicho i nagle usłyszała dźwięk uchylanych drzwi.<br>- Skończyliście? – upewniła się Jackie, podchodząc bliżej. Obrzuciła córkę zdumionym spojrzeniem. – Skończyliście, a ty nadal jesteś ubrana?


	62. Chapter 62

62.

Gdy tylko połączenie się urwało, obejrzał się przez ramię i zerknął kontrolnie na Russela.  
><em>W porządku.<em>  
>Przyjaciel nadal spał, wyciągnięty na swojej pryczy, zarzucony papierzyskami od Pete'a.<br>Widocznie nawet śmiech i głośna rozmowa nie były w stanie go obudzić.  
><em>Za krótka rozmowa, nawiasem mówiąc.<em>  
>John westchnął i przeciągnął się odruchowo.<br>Nie powinien się dziwić, Pete przecież wyraźnie mówił o maksymalnie dwudziestu minutach, jakie może im zapewnić.  
>Trochę trudno było zmieścić w tym czasie wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć Rose.<br>Zresztą, nawet gdyby miał godzinę czy dwie, pewnie i tak nie umiałby w porę znaleźć właściwych słów. Wystarczyło, że zobaczył ją na tym lekko zaśnieżonym ekranie – śliczną, roześmianą – i już wszystkie zdania, cały potok słów, który kłębił mu się w głowie, nagle jakoś ulatywał.  
>Chciał tylko… Chciał tylko przenieść się do niej jakimś cudownym sposobem, złapać ją, przyciągnąć do siebie i kochać się z nią do upadłego.<br>Zresztą, co niby jeszcze miał jej mówić?  
>Przecież wszystko było już jasne, prawda? Kochała go – powiedziała to nareszcie otwartym tekstem. Chciała mieć go w swoim życiu.<br>I obiecała, że będzie z nim podróżować.  
>Wprawdzie trochę niepokoiło go, czy nie zacznie oczekiwać tego samego dreszczyku emocji, jaki pamiętali oboje z TARDIS. Bo przecież zwyczajne ziemskie podróże nijak nie umywały się do dryfowania po odległych galaktykach.<br>Ale, do diabła, mogą się o to martwić później, jeśli okaże się, że trzeba.  
>Najważniejsze, że będą razem. Poza tym, te podróże w ostatecznym rozrachunku, są przynajmniej bezpieczniejsze, niż tamte, kiedyś.<br>_I dobrze._  
>Najważniejsze, żeby nic jej nie groziło.<br>Odruchowo przetarł oczy, przeciągnął się ponownie, aż chrupnęły mu kości i zamknął laptopa.  
>Wstał z miejsca. Russel wciąż posapywał lekko przez nos i nie ruszył się nawet o centymetr.<br>John przyglądał mu się przez moment, odruchowo targając sobie włosy.  
>Prawdę mówiąc, nosiło go nieźle. Cała praca nad teleskopem, która nareszcie układała się po jego myśli, rozmowa z Rose, wyraźna przychylność ze strony Pete'a – wszystko to nastrajało go wyjątkowo optymistycznie.<br>I pewnie dlatego wręcz rozpierała go energia. Na towarzystwo Davidsona raczej nie miał co liczyć, więc po prostu narzucił kurtkę i wyszedł z namiotu.  
>Zrobił tylko kilka kroków, zanim się zatrzymał i natychmiast spojrzał w górę. Niebo było tym razem ciemnogranatowe, prawie czarne – tym szczególnym rodzajem głębokiej, niemal atramentowej czerni, na tle której gwiazdy odbijały się wyjątkowo wyraźnie. Zdawały się przyjaźnie do niego mrugać - i mógłby nazwać po imieniu każdą, nawet najmniejszą z nich. Zagapił się na nie z otwartymi ustami i dopiero kiedy dostrzegł drobne obłoczki pary w wydychanym powietrzu, powoli wrócił do rzeczywistości.<br>Zrobiło się diabelnie zimno.  
>Podciągnął zamek puchowej kurtki aż pod brodę i ruszył w stronę dogasającego ogniska.<br>Było przyjemnie cicho i pusto – tym szczególnym rodzajem głębokiej, kojącej ciszy, którą tak lubił.  
>Usiadł na jednej z drewnianych ław. Tu było trochę cieplej, resztki żaru z paleniska wciąż jeszcze nie wygasły. Wsparł się na dłoniach i wyciągnął nogi najdalej jak się dało, nie odrywając wzroku od tej ogromnej przestrzeni w górze.<br>Nie miał bladego pojęcia, jak długo tak siedział; wiedział tylko, że po raz kolejny tego dnia nareszcie czuje się bardzo na swoim miejscu. I owszem, zdawał sobie sprawę, że nic, nawet Rose, nie zdoła zastąpić mu tego co stracił.  
>Ale rozumiał też, że zawsze w życiu jest coś za coś.<br>I że musi po prostu iść dalej.  
>To jedno potrafił na pewno.<br>A poza tym – to, co go teraz męczyło gdzieś w środku, to nie był ten dobrze znany ból, ani nawet strach przed samotnością i kolejną stratą.  
>To było wciąż… bardziej jak tęsknota. Za czymś znajomym.<br>_Dobra tęsknota._  
>Westchnął mimowolnie i poprawił się nieznacznie na twardej ławce. I wtedy usłyszał za sobą człapanie.<br>- Brakuje ci tego, co?  
>Głos Russela zabrzmiał jakoś dziwnie w nocnej ciszy i pewnie dlatego nie od razu dotarło do Johna znaczenie słów.<br>- Ja… Co mówisz?  
>Davidson przystanął obok i zawahał się wyraźnie.<br>- No… wiesz. Czasu i przestrzeni. Galaktyk. Podróży. Pewnie za tym tęsknisz.  
>John wyprostował się gwałtownie i wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu. Tysiące pytań eksplodowało mu nagle w głowie – a nie potrafił zadać ani jednego.<br>- To musiało być cholernie ciekawe życie – dorzucił Russel w zadumie, zupełnie jakby nie zauważył jego zdumienia. – Nie tak, jak to tutaj. Bo wiesz… U nas może się czasem dłużyć.  
>- Ja… - wyjąkał John, opuszczając nogi na ziemię. – Nie wiedziałem…<br>- … że ja wiem?  
>John z trudem przełknął ślinę.<br>- Ale… Skąd? Bo… - Wciąż nie mógł zebrać myśli i zdawał sobie sprawę, że zachowuje się jak kretyn, ale nie potrafił inaczej. – Nikt…  
>- Daj spokój – mruknął Russel ze znużeniem. – Nie jestem ślepy. Kto jak kto, ale miałem nadzieję, że chociaż ty nie uważasz mnie za zwykłego pierdołę.<br>Zabrzmiało to paskudnie i gorzko i John poczuł, że aż go skręca w środku. Nie miał bladego pojęcia jak się zachować.  
>- Ja…<br>- Daruj sobie. Po prostu… Byłem tam. Byłem przecież z Petem w sali teleportacji, kiedy pierwszy raz trafiłeś do naszego Torchwood.  
>Tym razem nie odważył się odezwać. Rzeczywiście, byli tam jacyś ludzie, w maskach, w pełnym umundurowaniu, ale skąd u licha miał wiedzieć, że…<br>Russel przez chwilę przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.  
>- Zdziwiony, co? – spytał wreszcie zmęczonym głosem. – Pomyśl że ja też się wtedy zdziwiłem. Znaczy… Teoretycznie, jak pracujesz w Torchwood, to po pewnym czasie przestajesz się przejmować tym, co wydaje się… inne. Ale mimo wszystko, no wiesz, Pete Tyler, pertraktujący z jakimś obcym… To było coś.<br>- Więc dlaczego… - musiał zadać to pytanie. – Dlaczego tego nie rozpowiedziałeś, dlaczego nie drążyłeś?  
>- Ty byś drążył, co? – uśmiechnął się Davidson. – Ty musisz wiedzieć, po prostu musisz. A ja…<br>John odchrząknął i szybko odwrócił głowę; wyglądało na to, że przyjaciel zbiera się w sobie.  
>- W pierwszym ataku Cybermanów zginęła moja narzeczona – wyjaśnił wreszcie stłumionym głosem. – Zabrali ją i… ujednolicili. A potem… Potem już tylko pracowałem. Nie obchodziła mnie wielka polityka, nigdy. Te ich utarczki. To było śmieszne. Nieważne. Torchwood i tak robi co chce – mi wystarczyło, że miałem zajęcie.<br>- Więc dlaczego… - John odchrząknął cicho. – Jak to…  
>- Pete mi ufa. Wtedy… kiedy Rose się pojawiła, widziałem w jakim była stanie. Słyszałem przez drzwi jak krzyczała, widziałem jak ją potem wyprowadzili, nietrudno było dodać dwa do dwóch.<br>John odruchowo skulił ramiona i spuścił głowę. Russel przerwał na moment, jakby wyczuł, że obaj potrzebują chwili na oddech.  
>- Potem… jak zrobiło się głośno o tym, że Rose szuka… kogoś ważnego… byłem już prawie w domu – odezwał się wreszcie. - Pete mnie wezwał i wyjaśnił tyle, ile uznał za stosowne, w końcu ma się ten odpowiedni poziom dostępu, nie? A kiedy ty się zjawiłeś… No wiesz, poznałem cię. Wszystkie klapki mi się ułożyły w całość. I tyle.<br>John odchrząknął mimowolnie. Cholera, zostało tyle do powiedzenia, tyle do wyjaśnienia… A on zwyczajnie nie wiedział od czego zacząć. Bo… po pierwsze, wyglądało na to, że cała historia z Rose rzeczywiście przytępia mu w jakiś sposób zmysły i jego sławetną inteligencję diabli biorą, a po drugie – Russel nie wiedział jednak wszystkiego. I skoro siedział w tym wszystkim tak głęboko, od początku – jemu też należała się choć odrobina wyjaśnień.  
>- Nie jestem nim – mruknął jakby na próbę i nagle dotarło do niego, że pierwszy raz powiedział to na głos komuś poza Rose. – Nie jestem – powtórzył głośniej, widząc, że Russel wpatruje się w niego z otwartymi ustami.<br>- Ale… Przecież pamiętam… Widziałem…  
>- Nie jestem tym, którego widziałeś. – Zawahał się. – W sumie to nawet w ogóle nie…<br>- W ogóle nie jesteś człowiekiem? – wpadł mu w słowo Russel. – W porządku, do tego też mogę przywyknąć. Wiesz, Torchwood. Lata praktyki. Ja…  
>- Zamkniesz się wreszcie i dasz mi powiedzieć? – warknął John. – Bo… - Zobaczył minę Russela i westchnął mimowolnie. Marzył tylko o tym, żeby ktoś go wreszcie wysłuchał, a tymczasem… – Przepraszam, stary. Przepraszam.<br>Davidson tylko skinął głową; nie odezwał się już do końca tej dziwacznej historii, nawet kiedy John sam zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, jak bardzo zawiła może się ona wydawać dla kogoś z zewnątrz.  
>Nawet jeśli sam czuł jak niedorzecznie to brzmi.<br>_Facet, który powstał z ręki._  
>Świadomie pomijał większość osobistych szczegółów, starał się nie mówić o uczuciach i podawać tylko suche fakty i w którymś momencie prawie go zatchnęło, bo nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że – choć ta opowieść jest taka kulawa – nigdy wcześniej nikomu z zewnątrz nie powiedział o sobie aż tak wiele.<br>Prawdę mówiąc, chyba w ogóle nigdy nikomu nie mówił.  
>- Wow! – skwitował Russel, kiedy wreszcie skończył. – Wow.<br>- Uhm.  
>- Powiem ci jedno, stary. – Davidson zawiesił głos, pewnie dla uzyskania lepszego efektu i John odruchowo nadstawił uszu, oczekując jakiejś powalającej konkluzji. – To wszystko jest nieźle popierdolone.<br>Wyprostował się i westchnął mimowolnie.  
>- Żebyś wiedział – mruknął tylko.<br>- Ale teraz… Jesteście razem? Ty i Rose?  
>Wahał się przez ułamek sekundy.<br>- Tak, chyba tak.  
>Russel tylko pokiwał głową.<br>- Jednak dobrze by to było ustalić. Wiesz, tak bez „chyba".  
>- No… tak.<br>Przyjaciel mruknął pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego.  
>- Wiesz – podjął wreszcie ostrożnie. – Pewnie jestem ostatnią osobą która powinna dawać innym rady, biorąc pod uwagę, że pozwoliłem, żeby zabrali mi narzeczoną i..<br>- Daj spokój! – zawołał ostro John. – Nie mogłeś przecież…  
>- Nie przerywaj, ok? – Russel poprawił się nieznacznie na ławie. – Twardo tu, drewno mi się wrzyna w tyłek, więc chcę się streszczać jednak.<br>Milczał przez chwilę, wpatrując się w przestrzeń ponad głową przyjaciela.  
>- No cóż, zaczynam się przyzwyczajać, że nie mam szczęścia do kobiet – mruknął wreszcie, a John poczuł jak coś przewraca mu się w środku na to niejasne wspomnienie Eve. Rozejrzał się odruchowo, szukając bezpieczniejszego tematu, czy nawet drogi ucieczki, ale wtedy Davidson zerknął na niego ponownie. - No więc… Jestem ostatnią osobą która powinna się teraz wypowiadać, ale… Trzymaj się tego, Noble. Nie spieprz tego. Bo to jest dobre. Ty i ona. Bardzo dobre.<br>- OK.  
>Nie bardzo wiedział, co jeszcze powinien powiedzieć, poza tym że rozumie.<br>Jedno i drugie.  
>Zarówno głupie, dławiące poczucie winy, jak i fakt, że on i Rose powinni zostać razem za wszelką cenę.<br>I nie wolno mu tego schrzanić.  
>Żałował tylko, że nie potrafi w żaden sposób pomóc Russelowi, że wszystkie słowa pociechy, jakie mógłby wymyślić, zabrzmiałyby tak głupio i pusto.<br>Zwłaszcza teraz.  
>Szlag, nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w okazywaniu współczucia; łatwiej było pokrywać zmieszanie szybkim bełkotem, albo po prostu uciekać, biec przed siebie i nie dopuszczać do siebie niewygodnych myśli. Ale teraz… Teraz coś trzymało go w miejscu, nawet jeśli było mu tak niewygodnie i tak cholernie niezręcznie.<br>Może to była świadomość, że Russel zwyczajnie go potrzebował. Że – choćby dlatego – nie wolno mu uciec.  
>A może to było uczucie, że jednak może mu pomóc. Owszem, bez mnóstwa zamieszania, bez brzęczenia śrubokrętu i bez stu słów na minutę. Ale jednak potrafi.<br>- OK – dobiegło go po chwili gdzieś z boku, więc tylko uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.  
>Przez chwilę obaj siedzieli w milczeniu, wpatrując się w ostatnie iskierki żaru w palenisku.<br>- Wiesz co? – odezwał się po chwili Russel. – Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja się cieszę, że możemy tu być. I pomyśleć, że na początku myślałem, że będziesz mnie wkurzać.  
>John parsknął cicho.<br>- Nie, to ja myślałem, że będziesz wkurzać mnie.  
>- Nienienie, to ty miałeś być istnym wrzodem na dupie – zaśmiał się Russel, a potem zawahał się wyraźnie, jakby chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Ale chyba w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował.<br>Zamiast tego po prostu zamaszyście klepnął się w kolana i wstał.  
>- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja zamarzam.<br>- Ja w sumie też.  
>- To chodźmy. Musisz przejrzeć notatki przed jutrzejszą konferencją z Mikem. Tamci mają być gotowi.<br>- Ja… - John zatrzymał się gwałtownie w połowie drogi do namiotu. – Myślałem, że to ty… Że będziesz…  
>- Zwariowałeś? Jestem chemikiem, ja już swoją działkę zrobiłem!<br>- Ale…  
>- Jezu, nie, no błagam, nie zachowujcie się wszyscy jak moja stara ciotka Klara!<br>- Ja nie…  
>- No właśnie. Więc nie wymyślaj. – Russel wszedł do namiotu i włączył światło. – I streszczaj się, błagam. Jutro mamy do przejścia tysiąc pięćset metrów w górę, jakbyś zapomniał, więc chcę się jeszcze przespać. Nino de Condores, przybywamy! – Pochylił się i zgarnął papiery ze swojego łóżka.<br>- OK. – John podniósł w górę ręce. – Postaram się.  
>Russel spoważniał i spojrzał na niego spod zmarszczonych brwi.<br>- Ale najpierw jeszcze rzuć okiem na to – mruknął, wciskając mu w dłonie stos dokumentów. – Polecenie Pete'a.  
>- Co to?<br>- Sprawa Costello.  
>- Ale… Nie rozumiem…<br>- Zrozumiesz jak przeczytasz, szkoda gadać.  
>John powoli odłożył pomięte papiery na swoją pryczę i wyprostował się.<br>- I trzymaj język za zębami, bo mam wtajemniczyć tylko ciebie – dorzucił Russel. – Wiedzą o tym na razie wyłącznie zaufani pracownicy. – Uśmiechnął się nagle. – No i rodzina.


	63. Chapter 63

63.

Obudziła się z uczuciem, że wszystko nareszcie jest tak, jak być powinno.  
>Podłożyła ramiona pod głowę i przez chwilę wpatrywała się w sufit, próbując przypomnieć sobie, czy kiedykolwiek w życiu była aż tak szczęśliwa.<br>_Chyba nigdy._  
>Z tego wszystkiego przeszedł jej nawet katar i paskudny kaszel. To znaczy, owszem, może i genialne prochy z Torchwood się do tego cudownego ozdrowienia przyczyniły – ale przede wszystkim wystarczył jej najwidoczniej dzień solidnego wypoczynku. I – jakkolwiek głupio by to nie zabrzmiało – świadomość, że niedługo znów zobaczy Johna.<br>_Ciekawe czy już wyszli z Horcones?_  
>To było naprawdę paskudne uczucie: wiedzieć że on jest gdzieś tam, daleko, i nie móc nawet z nim porozmawiać.<br>A jednocześnie – świetnie było móc na tę rozmowę po prostu czekać. Zwłaszcza, że miała dziś sporo do zrobienia i czas nie powinien jej się dłużyć.  
>Leniwie przewróciła się na bok i spojrzała na zegarek.<br>_Dwunasta!_  
>Zerwała się jak oparzona, dopiero teraz uświadamiając sobie, że w mieszkaniu panuje dziwna cisza. Matka musiała wstać i wyjść dawno temu, a ona…<br>Nie pamiętała, kiedy ostatnio zdarzyło jej się spać aż tak długo. Na ogół wciąż za czymś goniła, wciąż miała wrażenie, że minuty uciekają jej nieubłagalnie, albo po prostu działo się tyle, że szkoda jej było dnia na wylegiwanie się w łóżku.  
><em>W końcu, co za dużo to niezdrowo.<em>  
>Zwłaszcza, że to co sobie wczoraj zaplanowała, wymagało szybkiego działania.<br>Wstała, byle jak nakryła posłanie kapą i szybko narzuciła na siebie szlafrok. W kuchni znalazła kartkę od matki:  
>„Zjedz śniadanie ostatnia dawka leków na szafce całuję M."<br>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie na widok tego trochę koślawego strumienia świadomości i brakujących przecinków, zaparzyła sobie świeżą kawę i posłusznie przygotowała tosty.  
>Przyniosła z salonu laptopa i jadła powoli, leniwie przeglądając strony sklepów z meblami. Jackie miała rację – potrzebowali nowego łóżka.<br>_I nie tylko._  
>Wybrała także drugie biurko do gabinetu i porządną szafę, upewniła się że dostawa następuje w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin od chwili złożenia zamówienia i wysłała formularz.<br>Telefon rozdzwonił się pół godziny później – miły pan upewnił się, że firma posiada prawidłowe dane, po czym wdał się w dłuższą rozmowę, tłumacząc zawile, dlaczego nie mogą zrealizować zamówienia tak szybko, jak by sobie tego życzył. Rose mimowolnie zagryzła wargi i przez chwilę słuchała cierpliwie pokrętnych wymówek, a potem uśmiechnęła się nagle i przerwała mu prędko - tonem typowym dla bezradnych małych kobietek, potrzebujących wsparcia.  
>Dziesięć minut później – ku własnemu zdumieniu – pożegnała miłego pana, uzyskując solenne zapewnienie, że meble przyjadą jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Dopiero kiedy się rozłączył, zdała sobie sprawę, że nawet z nim odrobinę poflirtowała.<br>_Zabawne._  
>Wystarczył jeden facet, dzięki któremu czuła się wyjątkowa - by następni także pozwalali owijać się wokół palca.<br>Miło było przypomnieć sobie, jak to się robi. I uświadomić sobie, że wciąż to potrafi i to nie tylko dlatego, że jest córką Jackie Tyler.  
>No i zaoszczędziła sporo czasu. Jeśli dobrze liczyła, John powinien wrócić z Argentyny najwcześniej jutro wieczorem.<br>_A więc do tej chwili wszystko powinno być gotowe._  
>Podśpiewując pod nosem, wstała, wrzuciła naczynia do zmywarki i połknęła posłusznie ostatnią dawkę leków, popijając je sokiem prosto z kartonu.<br>Odkryła przy okazji, że mama przygotowała też obiad – zapiekanka, gotowa do podgrzania, stała na półce w lodówce.  
><em>No proszę.<em>  
>Wyrzuciła opakowania do śmieci, wzięła szybki prysznic, a potem wciągnęła stare dżinsy i luźną bluzę i zabrała się do dzieła.<br>Przesunęła na półkach w gabinecie swoje książki, tak by zostało sporo miejsca dla ewentualnych publikacji, jakie chciałby tu trzymać John. Zepchnęła na jedną stronę pokoju cały jego bałagan, z przyjemnością myśląc o zamówionym już drugim biurku. Wytaszczyła z trudem do przedpokoju kanapę, w słusznym mniemaniu, że nie będzie już tu potrzebna - i zaklęła siarczyście, gdy tylko odkryła, że w chwili obecnej nie ma się za bardzo jak ruszyć.  
><em>W którąkolwiek stronę.<em>  
>Zacisnęła zęby i wypchnęła ją dalej, na klatkę schodową, w nadziei, że żaden sąsiad jej za to nie zlinczuje i że w miarę szybko uda jej się znaleźć sposób, by pozbyć się opornego mebla.<br>Pomyślała o jedzeniu w lodówce – gdyby wcześniej żyła jak każdy normalny człowiek i miała pojęcie o tym, jakimi ludźmi są jej sąsiedzi, mogłaby teraz wykorzystać zapiekankę w charakterze łapówki i poprosić jakiegoś silnego młodzieńca o pomoc.  
>Niestety, nie wiedziała nawet, do których drzwi ewentualnie mogłaby zapukać.<br>_No cóż, kanapa musiała poczekać na lepsze czasy._  
>Westchnęła, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i wróciła do środka. Przez resztę popołudnia z lubością odkurzała, czyściła i ścierała rozmaite powierzchnie, jednocześnie napawając się myślą, że nawet matka nigdy nie sprzątała tu tak dokładnie.<br>I wymyślając, jak mogłaby ustawić nowe meble.  
>Opróżniła szafę w sypialni, upychając wszystko do tej stojącej w przedpokoju.<br>Cieszyła się na moment, kiedy ułoży wszystkie rzeczy Johna obok swoich.  
>Wreszcie, kiedy całość lśniła czystością jak nigdy wcześniej, zrobiła jeszcze listę zakupów, ku własnemu zdumieniu uwzględniając na niej rośliny doniczkowe.<br>_Najwyższa pora wstawić do tego mieszkania choć jeden kwiatek._  
>Miała tylko nadzieję, że delikwent jakoś przeżyje, biorąc pod uwagę jej sklerozę jeśli chodzi o podlewanie.<br>No i wspólne podróże, jej i Johna.  
>No cóż, zawsze mogła poprosić matkę o pomoc.<br>Albo… Russela.  
>Zgięła się wpół ze śmiechu na samą myśl o przyjacielu niosącym z uwagą konewkę, po czym spoważniała momentalnie.<br>Może niekoniecznie same kwiatki – ale jednak jakieś zajęcie na pewno mu się przyda.  
>Mnóstwo zajęć.<br>Wiedziała o tym lepiej, niż ktokolwiek inny.  
><em>Nie ma to jak praca, jeśli w grę wchodzi złamane serce.<em>  
>Westchnęła mimowolnie i zamknęła laptopa. Do północy pozostało sporo czasu, a ona dopiero teraz zdała sobie sprawę, że zwyczajnie ją nosi. Gdyby nie fakt, że bała się rozminąć z dostawcami mebli, zwyczajnie pojechałaby do Torchwood, w poważaniu mając swoją chorobę.<br>Owszem, może i formalnie nie miała tam teraz wiele do zrobienia – ale pewnie udałoby się jej dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o postępach, jakie zrobił zespół Johna.  
><em>I, kto wie, może nawet zacząć planować ich pierwszą wyprawę?<em>  
>Poza tym, chociaż oficjalne noty prasowe odnośnie wydarzeń w Edynburgu i tak zapewne już poszły – pozostawały jeszcze konkretne odpowiedzi na pytania, które na dwieście procent pojawiły się ze strony prasy.<br>O, znalazłaby sobie konstruktywne zajęcie i zabiłaby czas, aż do wieczora.  
>Westchnęła, sięgnęła po telefon i wybrała numer ojca.<br>- Tato – przystąpiła do rzeczy od razu po pierwszym sygnale. – Nie potrzebujesz pomocy z pismakami? Bo jakby co, to ja chętnie…  
>Usłyszała wyraźne westchnienie ulgi.<br>- Pewnie, że potrzebuję – mruknął Pete. – Ale twoja matka przedstawiła cię jako niemal umierającą na przeziębienie, więc nie chcę wyjść na tyrana, który cię wyzyskuje i dlatego siedzę cicho.  
>Rose roześmiała się z ulgą.<br>- Nie jesteś tyranem – zapewniła słodko. – Znajdź mi zajęcie, bo oszaleję. Błagam. Tylko wiesz, ja nie bardzo mogę wyjść.  
>- OK, nawet nie waż się wychodzić.<br>- Więc…? – zagadnęła lekko zdesperowanym tonem, oszczędzając mu na razie szczegółów dotyczących powodów dla których musi zostać w domu.  
>- Przywiozę ci sam wszystkie dokumenty. – Zawahał się wyraźnie. – Rose?<br>- Tak?  
>- To nawet lepiej. I tak mamy do pogadania.<br>Mimowolnie nadstawiła uszu. Brzmiało to poważnie.  
>- Nie rozumiem?<br>- Wszystko ci wyjaśnię. Do wieczora.  
>Westchnęła tylko, słysząc sygnał w słuchawce.<br>A potem wstała i odgrzała sobie obiad. Zjadła prawie połowę zapiekanki, sama zaskoczona tym ogromnym apetytem, po czym próbowała nie oszaleć, oglądając durne programy na kanale muzycznym.  
>Wreszcie, znudzona, wyłączyła telewizor i sięgnęła po szósty tom Harry'ego Pottera.<br>Lektura wciągnęła ją do tego stopnia, że dopiero ostry dźwięk dzwonka przywrócił ją do rzeczywistości.  
>Pół godziny później dziękowała w duchu swojej dobrej gwieździe, że ojciec wpadnie już niedługo, bo konfrontacja z dostawcami mebli zdecydowanie ją przerastała. Dwóch rosłych młodzieńców szybko uwinęło się z szafą i biurkiem, ale przy montażu ostatniego mebla pojawił się niemały problem.<br>- Ale jak to: nie złoży pan łóżka? – spytała Rose, z trudem powstrzymując się od zgrzytania zębami.  
>- Bo pani nie kliknęła.<br>- Słucham?  
>- Nie zaznaczyła pani w formularzu zamówienia – wyjaśnił nieco flegmatycznie. – Chciała pani, żebyśmy złożyli szafę i biurko i proszę – są gotowe.<br>- Ale…  
>- Jeszcze podpisik poproszę.<br>- Nie będę nic podpisi… podpisywać – wymamrotała. – Chcę mieć łóżko w całości, nie w częściach!  
>- Zostawiliśmy w sypialni, jak pani kazała.<br>- Tak, same deski! Luzem.  
>- Przykro mi. – Dostawca uśmiechnął się smutno i ponownie podsunął jej pod nos stosowny formularz. – O, tu proszę, w tym miejscu. – Patrzył w milczeniu, jak składa podpis, omal nie robiąc dziury w papierze. – Dziękujemy pięknie. Na przyszłość proszę dobrze klikać. Coś pani przy tym łóżku rozkojarzona była…<br>Z hukiem zatrzasnęła za nimi drzwi, wyobrażając sobie, jak zrzuca każdego z nich z osobna ze schodów.  
>Trochę pomogło.<br>Tylko, że nadal nie miała łóżka. Dobrze, że choć w ramach usługi wynieśli wszystkie stare meble. Namówiła ich nawet, by sprzątnęli nieszczęsną kanapę.  
>Odetchnęła głęboko i zrobiła sobie mocną kawę, a po namyśle nastawiła cały ekspres, by starczyło też dla ojca. Powinien zjawić się lada moment.<br>I rzeczywiście, właśnie kończyła swój pierwszy kubek, kiedy ponownie brzęknął dzwonek u drzwi.  
>Otworzyła i wprowadziła Pete'a do kuchni. Usiadł ciężko przy stole i przesunął w jej stronę teczkę z papierami; bez słowa postawiła przed nim kawę i po namyśle dorzuciła jeszcze jabłkowe muffiny, które matka zostawiła w lodówce.<br>Wreszcie usadowiła się na krześle naprzeciwko niego i przyjrzała mu się z troską.  
>- Jesteś zmęczony – mruknęła. – Jak ci pomóc?<br>Ocknął się z zamyślenia i zerknął na nią przelotnie. Dla innych mógł sobie udawać niezłomnego Tylera – ale ona zdążyła zauważyć, że uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
>- Nie martw się, po prostu miałem ciężki dzień – powiedział tylko. – A właściwie tydzień. Nie, w sumie to miesiąc.<br>– Tak? Co ty powiesz…  
>Próbował jej zawtórować, kiedy zaśmiała się cicho, i brzmiało to trochę jak niezręczne prychnięcie.<br>Rose spoważniała gwałtownie.  
>- Tato… Jak w Instytucie?<br>- No wiesz. – Potarł oczy zrezygnowanym gestem i oparł dłonie na stole, mimowolnie zaciskając pięści. – Jak zawsze po takich akcjach. Staramy się łagodzić nastroje, ale pismaki już węszą na całego.  
>Skinęła tylko głową.<br>- Zajmę się tym. – Wzięła teczkę i odłożyła ją na stołek. – Jeszcze dziś.  
>Tym razem naprawdę się uśmiechnął.<br>- Dzięki. Wystarczy jutro.  
>- OK. – Zawahała się, ale przecież wiedziała, że musi zapytać, prędzej czy później. – A jak… śledztwo? No wiesz, Suzie? Coś nowego?<br>Milczał przez chwilę, patrząc jej w oczy, jakby próbował ustalić, ile wie.  
>- Właściwie dobrze – odezwał się wreszcie. – I nie, nic nowego się nie pojawiło. I wątpię, żeby kiedyś to się zmieniło. Czy matka…<br>- Tak, powiedziała mi – wtrąciła prędko.  
>Nie mogła nie zauważyć, że wyraźnie odetchnął z ulgą.<br>- To dobrze. Pogrzeb będzie za około tydzień, jak Instytut wyda ciało. Więc…  
>- Tak. Wszystko będzie jak należy.<br>Podniósł głowę i wreszcie spojrzał jej w oczy. Dopiero teraz rozprostował zaciśnięte palce.  
>Wiedziała, że nie powie już ani słowa na ten temat – nie musiał. Czasem mieli po prostu taki niepisany układ.<br>Rozumieli się bez słów.  
>Zresztą – nie powinien jej się przecież tłumaczyć. A ona wolała nie wnikać w pewne sprawy. Tak było lepiej.<br>- W czym miałam ci pomóc? – spytała cicho, kiedy milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
>Potrząsnął głową, jakby dopiero teraz na dobre ocknął się z zamyślenia i spojrzał na nią z uwagą.<br>- W tym co robisz najlepiej – w rozmowach z ludźmi.  
>- To znaczy? – Poprawiła się na krześle i podparła brodę dłonią. – Z kim mam negocjować? I czy jest godnym przeciwnikiem?<br>Zaśmiał się chrapliwie, a potem pochylił się nad stołem.  
>- Myślałem o waszych podróżach – wyjaśnił wreszcie. – Twoich i… Johna.<br>Jakoś dziwnie zabrzmiało to imię w jego ustach; Rose wyprostowała się odruchowo.  
>- I… Co wymyśliłeś?<br>- To w sumie… Twoja matka twierdzi… Znaczy uważa, że to jej pomysł, a ja pozwalam jej tak myśleć. Bo widzisz, ona sądzi, że powinnaś jechać z Noblem, koordynować to wszystko. No wiesz, po kolei, od punktu do punktu.  
>Rose pochyliła głowę, by ukryć uśmiech.<br>- A ja… chciałbym to trochę wykorzystać.  
>- To znaczy? – Spojrzała na niego ponownie, jak tylko zyskała pewność, że jednak się nie roześmieje. No cóż, przynajmniej grał w otwarte karty. – W jaki sposób?<br>- Bo… Wiesz, tak czy inaczej nie masz już tu, na miejscu, wiele do roboty… Nie przerywaj mi – zastrzegł, unosząc lekko dłoń, kiedy otworzyła usta. – Więc pomyślałem, że teleskop może przydać się nie tylko do pomiarów, ale też w dyplomacji.  
>- Uhm.<br>- A Noble… No cóż, nie jest wytrawnym dyplomatą.  
>Zachichotała mimowolnie.<br>- Myślę, że się mylisz.  
>- Ale nie ufam mu tak, jak tobie – uciął krótko. - Będzie potrzebował wsparcia. Kogoś kto załatwi papierki i obłaskawi ludzi. Kogoś kto się z nimi dogada. Potrafisz to.<br>- Tak.  
>- Słowem… - Zawiesił głos i odchrząknął lekko. – Tam będzie potrzebny Tyler. Ty jesteś Tyler. Zrobisz to dla mnie?<br>Zamrugała gwałtownie, żeby pozbyć się pieczenia pod powiekami. Wiedziała doskonale, że z ust akurat tego twardego, czasem bezwzględnego człowieka – nie mogłaby usłyszeć większego dowodu przywiązania.  
>Szybko skinęła głową, próbując się nie rozkleić. Przyglądał jej się przez chwilę w milczeniu, a potem pochylił się nad stołem i wykonał taki gest, jakby chciał ją pogłaskać po głowie – ale w ostatniej chwili się rozmyślił i tylko założył ręce na piersi, odchylając się lekko na oparcie krzesła.<br>Zagryzła wargi, starając się nad sobą zapanować.  
>- Ale wiesz – ostrzegła go, gdy tylko zyskała pewność że głos jej nie zawiedzie. – To cię będzie kosztowało.<br>- Nie wiem, w kogo ty się wrodziłaś – odburknął szorstko, ale oczy mu się zaśmiały. – Ile?  
>- Na początek ty musisz pomóc mnie.<br>- Zamieniam się w słuch.  
>- Nie musisz – Wstała z miejsca, wzięła go za rękę i zaprowadziła do sypialni. – Wystarczy, że ruszysz głową i uruchomisz mięśnie.<br>Spojrzał bezradnie na górę desek na podłodze i oparty o ścianę, starannie zafoliowany materac.  
>- Co to jest?<br>- Łóżko – odparła słodko jego córka. – Chyba źle wypełniłam formularz zamówienia i nie ma mi go kto złożyć. Myślisz, że dasz radę?  
>Pete zaczerpnął powietrza, a potem z rezygnacją opuścił ramiona.<br>- Ale ty przecież miałaś łóżko – zauważył niepewnie, unikając patrzenia jej w oczy.  
>- Noooo… tak – przyznała. – Ale za małe dla mnie i dla Johna.<br>Wymamrotał pod nosem coś, czego wolałaby nie dosłyszeć, po czym zdjął marynarkę, podwinął rękawy koszuli i powoli uklęknął przy stosie desek.


	64. Chapter 64

64.

Dochodziła druga po południu. Droga z Horcones do Nino de Condores okazała się dużo trudniejsza, niż przypuszczali.  
>Pogoda dopisywała im od samego rana, widoki pozostawały niezmiennie piękne, udało się nawet dograć szczegóły przeniesienia gotowych części w odpowiednie miejsca. Technologia działała bez zarzutu, i – przynajmniej teoretycznie – wszyscy powinni być całkowicie zadowoleni z życia.<br>Ale tak się nie działo.  
>Johnowi nadal nie dawała spokoju sprawa Suzie Costello. Z akt jasno wynikało, że coś tu śmierdzi, i to na kilometr. Tyle tylko, że nie miał zwyczajnie czasu i siły teraz na zimno tego analizować, bo ciągle przetrawiał w myślach cholernie trudną i sztywną rozmowę, jaką odbył z Mikiem z samego rana. Najpierw odebrał solidny plik z danymi na temat sytuacji geograficznej i politycznej w tym świecie – i to była, jak się okazało, najfajniejsza część, bo potem…<br>_Szkoda gadać._  
>W życiu nie przypuszczał, że ta konfrontacja aż tyle będzie go kosztowała, że ledwie parę zdań będzie musiał niemal wydzierać z naukowca siłą; było mu przykro, kiedy słyszał ten oschły ton, kiedy widział jak Mike unika jego wzroku i nie potrafi ukryć niechęci.<br>_A skoro ta niechęć tak paskudnie wyglądała nawet na zaśnieżonym ekranie, to pewnie na żywo, w przyszłości, będzie jeszcze gorzej._  
>Na dodatek Russel wtrącał się do rozmowy rzadko, a jeśli już – raczej kiepsko pełnił wtedy rolę strefy buforowej.<br>Pewnie dlatego - gdy połączenie w końcu się urwało - John poczuł niejasny żal do przyjaciela. Nie, do diabła, nie potrzebował obrońcy w srebrnej zbroi, ale… ale Davidson przynajmniej mógłby się postarać, bardziej aktywnie uczestniczyć w całej tej szopce.  
>Niby nie był wciąż całkowicie zdrowy, niby wiele przeszedł, ale…<br>To stawało się zwyczajnie wkurzające!  
>I w sumie nic dziwnego, że wyszli obaj z bazy w Horcones z bardzo nietęgimi minami.<br>Ta niejasna irytacja rozwiała się dopiero parę godzin później, wysoko w górach; po drugim podejściu John zauważył, że chemik jest jeszcze bledszy niż wczoraj, zupełnie jakby odpoczynek w żaden sposób mu nie pomógł. Na dodatek wyraźnie stronił od towarzystwa, tak jakby właśnie zaczął żałować swojej wczorajszej otwartości. A wszelkie próby udzielenia pomocy czy choćby nawiązania rozmowy zwyczajnie odrzucał, patrząc tylko spode łba na przyjaciela.  
>John westchnął mimowolnie. Do obozu w Nino de Condores zostało im – jeśli wierzyć przewodnikowi – raptem pół godziny, a i wtedy nie bardzo mógł mieć nadzieję, że odpoczną. Zgodnie z jego obliczeniami, poczynionymi na bazie dostarczonych do Torchwood danych, szczelina wykazywała największą aktywność pomiędzy siedemnastą a dwudziestą pierwszą tutejszego czasu. A potem – dopiero w samo południe i tylko przez pięć minut. I to było największe natężenie energii, jakie odnotowywano w tym świecie.<br>_Co znaczyło, że najpóźniej jutro o jedenastej powinni mieć gotowy, poskładany w całość teleskop z zamontowanym prawidłowo Leprewem i działającym skanerem._  
>Tak, by ustawić na stałe wszystkie parametry i zająć się już tylko montażem urządzeń pomocniczych maszyn w różnych punktach globu.<br>Tymczasem – jak by na to nie spojrzeć – byli w lesie. A on dysponował wyłącznie zmęczoną i zniechęconą ekipą, której część nie chciała mieć z nim nic wspólnego.  
><em>Szlag, jak to się mogło stać?<em>  
>Przecież było tak dobrze, jakim cudem jedna nieudana rozmowa mogła do takiego stopnia zepsuć mu humor?<br>_Mogła._  
>Wiedział przecież, że mogła, bo po prostu – nigdy wcześniej nie musiał polegać na innych ludziach aż tak bardzo. Zawsze, odkąd tylko pamiętał, był przede wszystkim on sam i jego genialny umysł. Dopiero tutaj, teraz… wszystko się nagle zmieniło.<br>W pojedynkę wciąż niewiele mógł zdziałać. A jednocześnie świadomość, że być może trzeba poszukać jakiegoś sposobu, by inni naukowcy zaczęli zachowywać się jak dawniej, cały czas go przytłaczała.  
>No i nie widział Rose od prawie dwóch dni.<br>Z każdą kolejną godziną coraz dotkliwiej zdawał sobie sprawę, że oglądanie jej przez marnych dwadzieścia minut na szklanym ekranie, to stanowczo zbyt mało.  
>Obejrzał się przez ramię.<br>Russel człapał się za nim powoli, wręcz boleśnie.  
>Wreszcie przystanął z wyraźnym wahaniem i opadł na jakiś przydrożny głaz, wyciągając przed siebie nogi<br>John wahał się przez chwilę, a potem ostrożnie usiadł obok przyjaciela i sięgnął do jego plecaka.  
>- Co robisz? – wysapał chemik, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.<br>- Wyciągam ci wodę – odparł nieuważnie. – Czekaj…  
>Wyjął butelkę i podał bez słowa przyjacielowi.<br>Russel pił łapczywie przez dłuższą chwilę, aż wreszcie wyprostował się i wpakował plastik z powrotem, żeby nie zanieczyszczać środowiska.  
>John przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się uparcie w krajobraz, nie ruszając się z miejsca.<br>- Jeszcze moment – dobiegło go z boku.  
>- OK. – Wzruszył ramionami i wstał, z nadzieją że wygląda to dostatecznie niedbale i naturalnie. – Powiem im, żeby poczekali.<br>- Nie.  
>- OK – powtórzył i powoli usiadł z powrotem.<br>_Szlag._  
>Za nic nie chciał urazić Russela – tym bardziej skoro czuł, że w grę wchodzą nie tylko kwestie zdrowotne.<br>A jednocześnie – nie miał prawa go wypytywać, dopóki tamten sam nie zechce mówić.  
><em>Po prostu nie mógł.<em>  
>Więc tylko tkwił w milczeniu na tym nieszczęsnym głazie i czekał, aż Russel się pozbiera.<br>- OK – usłyszał wreszcie i uśmiechnął się, widząc jak Davidson wstaje i poprawia szelki plecaka. – Rusz się, bo jeszcze nas tu zostawią.  
>Nie odezwali się do siebie nawet słowem przez następne pół godziny; chemik zresztą wyraźnie unikał jego spojrzeń i jakby celowo trzymał się za jego plecami. Dopiero kiedy już dotarli na miejsce, zaczęli wymieniać zdawkowe uprzejmości przy kolejnym hamburgerze z górskiej zwierzyny.<br>- Dobrze się czujesz? – upewnił się w pewnym momencie John, przypatrując się uważniej przyjacielowi. – Jesteś jakiś blady.  
>Russel zerwał się jak oparzony i z brzękiem odstawił swój blaszany talerz z niedojedzonym mięsem.<br>- Ile razy mam powtarzać, że nic mi nie jest? – warknął. – Naprawdę zachowujesz się jak ciotka Klara.  
>Wstał zamaszyście z miejsca i zachwiał się lekko. Pochylony, odsunął się nieznacznie, chwytając za drewnianą ławę, jakby chciał mieć pewność, że John nie rzuci się mu na pomoc. Po chwili spojrzał na niego spode łba.<br>- Ruszyłbyś tyłek – zasugerował subtelnie. – Mamy robotę.  
>- Wiem. – John podniósł się również i ruszył za nim do namiotu. – Mike zaraz zadzwoni, prawda?<br>- Uhm – odburknął nieuważnie przyjaciel. – Matko, co za syf. Możesz nie stawiać mi swoich butów pod nogami?  
>Kopnął lekko parę traperów stojących przed wejściem, po czym zakaszlał gwałtownie.<br>John uniósł tylko brwi i bez słowa przestawił buty bliżej swojego łóżka. Uznał, że widocznie Russel ma jakiś kryzys i lepiej nie zaogniać sytuacji, niezależnie od tego, czy wcześniej okazał się pomocny czy nie.  
>Szybko odpalił laptopa i zagłębił się we współrzędnych.<br>Coś wciąż się nie zgadzało.  
>Naprawiony Leprew działał bez zarzutu, odczynniki Davidsona dobrze spełniały swoją rolę, a ekipa techniczna składała całość w jedno w całkiem przyzwoitym tempie, ale współrzędne wyraźnie rozchodziły się wciąż i wciąż w dziwnych kierunkach, tak jakby w obliczenia niepostrzeżenie wkradł się błąd.<br>Cholernie frustrujący był fakt, że nie mógł go znaleźć.  
>Jakieś pół godziny później dotarło do niego, że bezładnie targa sobie włosy i mamrocze pod nosem kolejne dane.<br>- Może wyjdź się przewietrzyć? – zasugerował mu Russel dziwnym głosem. – Łatwiej ci będzie się myślało.  
>Chciał zbyć go żartem albo odburknąć coś na temat uciekającego czasu, ale po namyśle stwierdził, że to niezły pomysł.<br>_Chyba dobrze im zrobi chwila osobno._  
>Wyszedł na zewnątrz i ruszył prędko w stronę, gdzie miejscowi pomagali ekipie technicznej.<br>Krótko potem był już gotów przyznać, że Russel ma rację – zupełnie jakby gwałtowne podmuchy wiatru nagle go obudziły i pomogły odzyskać trzeźwe spojrzenie na całość projektu. Poprzykręcał osobiście kilka rzeczy, ciesząc się w duchu z instytutowych gadżetów, posprawdzał kilka innych – i nagle już wiedział, z której strony ugryźć te chrzanione obliczenia.  
>Jedyne czego mu brakowało, to konkretne, uaktualnione dane z pola fizyki i matematyki.<br>_A do tego potrzebował konsultacji z Mikiem._  
>Skrzywił się mimowolnie, zerknął na zegarek i z ociąganiem wrócił do namiotu.<br>Wszedł właśnie do środka, kiedy Russel podnosił się ze swojej pryczy.  
>- Nareszcie – mruknął tylko na widok przyjaciela. – Zaraz będą się łączyć, już myślałem że trzeba ci wysłać specjalne zaproszenie.<br>Powolnym, jakby zmęczonym gestem potarł skronie, a później podszedł do laptopa. John z trudem zmełł w ustach przekleństwo – naprawdę zaczynał mieć dość fochów chemika, ba, nawet nie miał już ochoty dociekać, co tak naprawdę go męczy – i szybko podszedł do ekranu.  
>Chwilę później ukazała się na nim twarz Mike'a.<br>- Cześć – dobiegło ich jakby z daleka i obraz na moment zniknął, by wrócić po chwili, z wyraźnym trudem. – Mówcie czego potrzebujecie, bo to połączenie jest naprawdę chujowe.  
>- Ja tam nie wiem – odezwał się prędko chemik, zanim John zdążył zareagować. – Zrobiłem swoje i Leprew wydaje się być OK. Sprawdźcie mi jeszcze tylko kąt nachylenia i porównajcie z tym z pierwszych obliczeń.<br>- Się robi – zapewnił flegmatycznie Mike, notując coś i mimowolnie uciekając wzrokiem gdzieś w bok, by nie patrzeć na Johna. – I… czego wam jeszcze trzeba…?  
>- Ode mnie wsio – skwitował Davidson. – Resztę sobie obgadaj z nim. – Wskazał brodą na przyjaciela i odsunął się na dalszy plan.<br>John zerknął na niego z niedowierzaniem, a potem – starając się nie dopuścić, by irytacja wzięła górę nad dobrem projektu – starannie wyłuszczył swoje całe zapotrzebowanie, starając się przy tym nie zgrzytać zębami.  
>Zanotował dane, które podał mu Mike, dołączył kilka własnych sugestii, nie potrafiąc pozbyć się przykrego wrażenia, że i tak trafiają one w uprzejmą próżnię – po czym siedział jeszcze przez chwilę w milczeniu, z dziwnym wrażeniem, że sekundy wloką się jak całe godziny. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miał kompletnie pomysłu, jak skończyć tę rozmowę.<br>Bo… jakaś część jego rozpaczliwie chciała, żeby wszystko znów było jak dawniej, żeby stało się na powrót… normalnie. Z żartami, docinkami i przepychankami, które zdążył tak polubić. Z rozmowami o całkiem przyziemnych rzeczach.  
>A jednocześnie – nie wiedział, jak do tego doprowadzić. I wciąż, niezmiennie, miał wrażenie, że oni wszyscy sprzysięgli się, żeby ukarać go przykładnie za coś, na co nie miał wpływu.<br>I pewnie dlatego nie potrafił zmusić się do wykonania pierwszego kroku.  
><em>Nie wspominając już o tym, że sam Russel też mógłby przestać odgrywać urażoną księżniczkę czy inną ciotkę Klarę i wykazać choć trochę inicjatywy.<em>  
>Wymienił z Mikiem kilka ostatnich uwag, a kiedy wreszcie zakończył połączenie, gwałtowna złość na przyjaciela niemal go już oślepiała.<br>Do diabła z tym, co Russela ugryzło! Do diabła z jego pretensjami!  
>Ktoś powinien mu wreszcie dać do zrozumienia, że nie jest pępkiem świata.<br>- Nie postarałeś się zbytnio – warknął na próbę, podnosząc się z miejsca. – Myślałem, że bardziej się zaangażujesz.  
>Nie było odpowiedzi. Podszedł bliżej do pryczy, na której Davidson zwinął się w kłębek. Pochylił się lekko i dźgnął go palcem w ramię.<br>- Zamierzasz w ogóle mi odpowiedzieć?  
>- Tak – odburknął, z twarzą ukrytą w cieniu. – Pomyślałem, że skoro jesteś taki genialny, to nie będę ci potrzebny. Tylko tyle.<br>- Chrzań się – polecił mu John. – Może byś chociaż raczył na mnie spojrzeć? Co ci dziś odwaliło? Myślałem, że wczoraj…  
>- Nic. Daj mi się przespać co? Nie każdy jest hiper wytrzymałym kosmitą, padam z nóg.<br>- Ale... – urwał w pół słowa i z trudem powstrzymał się od zgrzytania zębami, a potem zamaszystym krokiem wrócił na swoją pryczę.  
><em>Świetnie.<em>  
>Skoro tak, to przecież wcale nie musieli gadać. Potrafił znaleźć sobie bardziej konstruktywne zajęcie.<br>Następne pół godziny spędził usiłując poskładać w jedno własne obliczenia i dane od Mike'a. Jednak po piątej próbie dał zwyczajnie za wygraną.  
>Szlag, rzeczywiście był nieziemsko zmęczony – zupełnie jakby wysiłek po tej całodniowej wędrówce dopiero teraz z niego schodził. A na dodatek – zdenerwował się nieziemsko tą durną sprzeczką z Russelem. Choć z drugiej strony – nie prosił go przecież wcale o uczestnictwo w tej wyprawie. Ba, wręcz przeciwnie. Więc cokolwiek się działo – Davidson po prostu sam był sobie winien.<br>Z furią złożył notatki, zamknął obliczenia i bezmyślnie otworzył plik z informacjami na temat sytuacji geopolitycznej w świecie.  
>Może, skoro za nic nie potrafił ruszyć z robotą z tego konkretnego punktu, powinien sięgnąć nieco dalej i zastanowić się nad miejscami lokalizacji kolejnych urządzeń. Może lepiej zacząć od końca, by ustalić potrzebne korelaty? Po nitce do kłębka, tylko w odwrotnej kolejności…?<br>Powoli, mozolnie odtwarzał w myślach możliwe współrzędne, dopasowywał do istniejących obliczeń i porównywał z informacjami dostarczonymi tego ranka z Instytutu.  
>Dotarł akurat do Ruandy – wpisał korelaty w stosowną tabelę i rzucił okiem na informacje. Zdążył jeszcze zakodować, że mają tam miejsce wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne zamieszki i uzupełnić nachylenie terenu w stosunku do urządzenia macierzystego, kiedy głośny sygnał połączenia sprawił, że aż się wzdrygnął.<br>Nacisnął coś przypadkiem, skutecznie kasując sobie wszystkie obliczenia dotyczące Afryki – efekt swojej godzinnej pracy. Plik zamknął się z cichym piknięciem, bez zapisywania zmian, a na ekranie pojawiła się roześmiana twarz Rose.  
>- Cześć! – zawołała radośnie, zanim zdołał się pozbierać. – Tęskniłam!<br>Zamrugał powoli, wciąż będąc myślami przy utraconych informacjach.  
>- Cześć – odparł z wahaniem. – Możesz poczekać?<br>Spoważniała gwałtownie i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że chyba miała nadzieję na coś innego.  
>- Albo nie! – zawołał prędko. – Już nieważne.<br>Wciąż patrzyła na niego wyczekująco, więc odruchowo zwichrzył włosy.  
><em>Co znowu zrobił nie tak? Czy ona naprawdę nie widziała, że miał mnóstwo pracy?<em>  
>- Jak tam? – zagadnął niezdarnie, uświadamiając sobie nagle, że rzeczywiście rozmowy na odległość nigdy nie będą ich mocną stroną. – Lepiej się już czujesz?<br>Machnęła tylko ręką, przyglądając mu się bacznie.  
>- Prochy z Torchwood – mruknęła. – Działają cuda.<br>- To dobrze. – Rzeczywiście wyglądała lepiej, nawet kiedy tak nagle posmutniała.  
>- A skoro już jesteśmy przy zdrowiu – zagadnęła szybko. – Wiesz coś o twoich wynikach?<br>- Nieee… - przyznał z ociąganiem. Szlag, kompletnie wyleciało mu to z głowy, zresztą miał teraz inne, ważniejsze sprawy. – Spytam Owena jak wrócę.  
>Skinęła tylko głową.<br>- Nie zapomnij – upomniała go łagodnie i w tym samym momencie poczuł nagle, że wszystko znów się w nim gotuje. _Co u licha, miał pięć lat, czy jak?_  
>- Nie bój się, zapiszę to sobie – burknął szorstko i znów zobaczył to jej zdziwione spojrzenie.<br>- Wszystko ok? – spytała cicho, splatając nerwowo palce na blacie stołu przed sobą. – Bo jesteś dziś jakiś… dziwny.  
>- Tylko zmęczony. – Odetchnął głęboko. Nie musiał przecież się ciskać jak jakiś idiota i wyładowywać na niej, już raz to przerabiali. – Przestało nam się składać to cholerstwo.<br>- Może powinniście… No wiesz, nie jestem ekspertem, ale jak pierwszy raz testowaliśmy działo, to współrzędne nie zgadzały nam się dlatego, że przyjęliśmy inną stałą niż powinniśmy. Chodzi o to, że tutaj, w tym świe…  
>- Rose – przerwał jej stanowczo. – Na pewno chcesz jak najlepiej, ale naprawdę… Proszę cię. Wiem co robię, tak?<br>- OK. – Zagryzła wargi i spuściła głowę, a potem rzuciła mu spod rzęs to swoje bezbronne, pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie. _Jak jakaś sarenka z bajek Disneya._  
>Wystarczyło, żeby znów poczuł się jak kretyn.<br>- Słuchaj – odezwał się pojednawczo. – Bo w przerwach między liczeniem, maszerowaniem i jedzeniem dużo myślałem o… No wiesz, o naszych wyprawach.  
>- Taaak? – Rozsiadła się wygodniej, opierając brodę na dłoni i wyraźnie się rozkrochmaliła. – Iiii?<br>- I rozeznałem się trochę w sytuacji. Co myślisz o Afryce?  
>- Brzmi nieźle – zauważyła miękko.<br>- Ha! No właśnie. Tylko my, basen, miły hotel, jakieś palmy, gorączka tropikalna… Nie, czekaj, jednak bez gorączki, chyba że sobotniej nocy. Ale wiesz, my w krainie Safari i stepowych równin. Zebry, antylopy, miłe słoniki z wielkimi uszami… ponoć są bardziej dzikie od tych indyjskich, ale… - Urwał, gdy usłyszał jej szczęśliwy śmiech i gapił się na nią przez chwilę, siedząc bez ruchu przed ekranem. – Tylko my dwoje – dokończył cicho, gdy się uspokoiła.  
>- Brzmi naprawdę nieźle – szepnęła, patrząc mu w oczy.<br>- Super! – Zakrzyknął po chwili i dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że aż podskoczył z radości, a ona nie przestaje się uśmiechać. – Więc, postanowione. Tylko słuchaj, przez pierwsze dwa dni będziesz musiała się pomęczyć sama. Znajdziemy coś miłego w Tunezji czy gdzieś, a ja tylko wyskoczę do tej Ruandy, raz dwa machnę ustawienia i dopilnuję dowózki.  
>- Ale… - zawahała się wyraźnie. – Dlaczego?<br>- Tam są jakieś wyjątkowo paskudne zamieszki – wyjaśnił prędko. – I bez sensu, żebyś się narażała, więc lepiej…  
>- Słuchaj – przerwała mu nagle, a w jej głosie pojawiła się zupełnie nowa nuta, której nie mógł rozszyfrować. – Tak się składa, że ja też chciałam ci o czymś powiedzieć.<br>- O czym? – Mimowolnie przełknął ślinę, widząc jej poważną twarz.  
>- Ojciec powierzył mi funkcję oficjalnego przedstawiciela Torchwood dla programu Teleskop. Więc…<br>- Więc będę musiała być w tej Ruandzie, żeby dyplomacji stało się zadość.  
>- Ale to na pewno da się załatwić korespon…<br>- Nie chcę załatwiać nic korespondencyjnie – oświeciła go twardym tonem. – Jestem po to, żeby rozmawiać, a nie wysyłać pieprzone noty.  
>Milczał przez chwilę, zaciskając pięści.<br>- Chcę tylko, żebyś była bezpieczna – wycedził wreszcie.  
>- Potrafię o siebie zadbać – zapewniła go z przekonaniem. – Ile razy mam ci przypominać, że jestem wyszkolonym oficerem? Mam kwalifikacje. I co najwyżej to ja tobie mogę…<br>- Rose…  
>- Moja praca jest tak samo ważna, jak twoja! – Ponownie podniosła głos. – Kiedy wreszcie dotrze to do twojego genialnego mózgu?<br>- Przestań…  
>- Nie będziesz trzymał mnie pod kloszem, rozumiesz?<br>- Cholera, proponuję ci tylko fajny hotel, żebyś miło spędziła czas! Donnę też tak kiedyś zostawiłem i nie miała…  
>Nie musiał kończyć zdania, żeby wiedzieć że palnął kolejną głupotę. Najwidoczniej wciąż nie przetrawiła do końca tematu Donny i nie potrafiła przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego. Poza tym, zwyczajnie nie mieli czasu tego na spokojnie omówić.<br>Zaczął właśnie obawiać się kolejnych pretensji, kiedy przysunęła się bliżej ekranu.  
>- Mnie nie będziesz zostawiał, gdzie chcesz – zakomunikowała mu po prostu lodowatym tonem. – Pojadę z tobą do Ruandy, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie!<br>Zanim zdołał odpowiedzieć, ekran zamigotał i rozległ się dziwny trzask, a potem połączenie zostało przerwane. Kilka kolejnych sekund zajęło mu uświadomienie sobie, że Rose po prostu z hukiem zamknęła laptopa.  
><em>Rewelacja!<em>  
>- Nieźle, stary – dobiegł go w tej samej chwili stłumiony głos Russela. – Wielkie brawa.<br>Rozwścieczony do granic możliwości – własną głupotą, oślim uporem Rose i tym bezczelnym podsłuchującym typem – zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony i zatrzymał się dopiero tuż przy pryczy przyjaciela.  
>- Może byś się tak przymknął? – zasugerował stanowczo.<br>- Masz rację – odparł ugodowo chemik. – Przepraszam, nie wtrącam się już. – No właśnie. I może nie podsłu...  
>- Powiedziałem: przepraszam. Obudziłem się w połowie, co niby miałem zrobić?<br>- Wyjść?  
>- Eeee. – Przyjaciel powoli odwrócił się w jego stronę, przysłaniając twarz przedramieniem. – To by było niegrzeczne. Jeszcze… - sapnął dziwnie. – Jeszcze by wolała rozmawiać ze mną, a nie z tobą.<br>- Jasne. Zwłaszcza, że jesteś mocny w gębie, a jak już trzeba działać, to…  
>- To co? – Russel powoli usiadł na pryczy, pochylając nisko głowę. – No, słucham – zachęcił zmienionym głosem.<br>- Jak przychodzi co do czego, to umywasz ręce!  
>- Nie moja wina, że nie potrafisz się z nikim dogadać!<br>- Ty akurat umiesz!  
>- Żebyś wiedział!<br>- Jasne! Sypiesz radami jak z rękawa, nie?  
>- Jakoś ci te rady wcześniej nie przeszkadzały.<br>- Gówno prawda! To twoje gadanie, jak dobrze, że jesteśmy z Rose razem, a sam przed chwilą… Widzisz co się dzieje? Wi…  
>- Więc to szybko napraw i się kurwa ciesz, że masz kogoś, z kim możesz być! Niektórzy nie mają tyle szczęścia!<br>John otworzył usta i zamknął je gwałtownie. Przez krótką chwilę patrzyli na siebie bez słowa, a potem Russel nagle zgiął się wpół, schylając głowę jeszcze niżej.  
>Nie ruszał się; po prostu siedział tak, obejmując dłońmi skronie.<br>John spojrzał na niego z góry, przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę, aż wreszcie ukucnął przy nim.  
>- Przepraszam – wymamrotał prędko. – Przepraszam, stary.<br>Russel pokręcił tylko głową; John bezwiednie wyciągnął rękę, żeby poklepać go po ramieniu, ale w ostatniej chwili zabrakło mu odwagi.  
><em>Zresztą, jakie niby miał do tego prawo?<em>  
>Odetchnął głęboko i poprawił się niespokojnie, zmieniając nogę – dopiero teraz wyraźnie poczuł, że po całym dniu marszu potwornie bolą go łydki i stopy.<br>Przełknął ślinę i pochylił się, próbując zajrzeć przyjacielowi w twarz.  
>- Potrzebujesz… czegoś? – spytał cicho. – Coś ci przynieść?<br>Russel wyprostował się wreszcie i rzucił mu zbolałe spojrzenie.  
>- Chyba tylko wodę – szepnął. – I coś… Łeb mi pęka i chyba będę… Rzygać.<br>- Ale… - zająknął się mimowolnie. – Ja…  
>Zmarszczył brwi i dopiero teraz przyjrzał się uważnie chemikowi w pełnym świetle. Russel był potwornie blady i wciąż uparcie ściskał dłońmi skronie.<br>- Co ci…  
>- Skąd mogę wiedzieć? – żachnął się naukowiec. – Ponoć ty tu jesteś genialny.<br>- Choroba wysokościowa? – upewnił się John.  
>- Chyba tak.<br>- Poczekaj. – Wybiegł pędem na zewnątrz, nie trudząc się zakładaniem kurtki, wpadł do namiotu z zaopatrzeniem i porwał całą zgrzewkę wody. Wrócił do Davidsona i prędko otworzył jedną z butelek.  
>- Pij – polecił stanowczo. – Trzeba dużo pić. I najlepiej się połóż. Szlag, mieliśmy wchodzić powoli. A najlepiej jeszcze wracać co jakiś czas. Albo mieć ze dwa dni na aklimatyzację. Idę zawiadomić lekarza. I może lepiej żebyś…<br>- John! – przerwał mu gwałtownie Russel. – Przestań skakać jak hiperaktywna kukiełka.  
>- Ale…<br>- Nic mi nie jest. Odeśpię. Odpocznę. Zaaklimatyzuję się. Lekarza mamy na miejscu, jakby coś. A jutro i tak wracamy.  
>- OK. – Odsapnął mimowolnie. – OK.<br>- No. A teraz już się nie rzucaj i daj mi spać.  
>- Bo…<br>- I błagam, zajmij się czymś, nie siedź przy moim łożu jak siostra miłosierdzia, albo…  
>- Albo jak ciotka Klara?<br>- Dokładnie – mruknął Russel, powoli zrzucając buty i wchodząc do śpiwora.  
>- Dobrze. Mam… wyjść?<br>Chemik rzucił mu pełne politowania spojrzenie.  
>- Na to zimno? Chyba cię do reszty pogniotło.<br>Odwrócił się ponownie do ściany.  
>John przez chwilę kręcił się niepewnie po namiocie, aż wreszcie stwierdził, że Russel faktycznie chyba zasypia.<br>Westchnął cicho i powoli usiadł na swojej pryczy, a potem ponownie otworzył plik od Mike'a i rozłożył notatki.


	65. Chapter 65

65.

Jackie od dziesięciu minut tkwiła w holu na górze, obserwując uważnie obu mężczyzn swojego życia.  
>Wczorajszy dyżur przy Tonym najwidoczniej nieźle dał się Pete'owi we znaki. I rzecz jasna nie wywołał natychmiastowej poprawy ich wzajemnych relacji. Ale Młody dziś właśnie ojca poprosił o przeczytanie bajki na dobranoc – i to najlepiej dowodziło, że wspólny wieczór nie poszedł na marne.<br>Rzecz jasna popłoch, jaki Jackie zobaczyła w oczach męża, też był dość przewidywalny.  
>- Nie… Nie mogę teraz – wymamrotał Pete, cofając się mimowolnie o dwa kroki.<br>Na szczęście Tony świetnie wybrnął z sytuacji. Skwitował wszystko ciężkim westchnieniem i wzruszeniem ramion.  
>- No tak, pewnie znów musisz pracować.<br>Pete stał bez ruchu, ze wzrokiem wbitym w podłogę.  
>- To nic – zapewnił go pogodnie synek. - Nerys mi przeczyta. Ty możesz później.<br>- OK. – Zawahał się wyraźnie, a potem pochylił się i trochę sztywnym, niepewnym ruchem zwichrzył Młodemu włosy nad czołem.  
>- Uciekaj do spania.<br>- Dobranoc.  
>- Hej – uznała za stosowne wtrącić się Jackie. – A buzi? Bez tego ma się niedobre sny.<br>Tony zerknął na nią spod oka.  
>- A nie możesz dać tacie, zamiast mi?<br>- Mogę – zapewniła go szybko. – Jakoś przeżyję. Zmykaj.  
>Zerknęła przez ramię i zobaczyła, że Pete rusza szybko w stronę sypialni.<br>Poczekała, aż za Tonym zamkną się drzwi, prędko zawołała Nerys i poszła za mężem.  
>Zatrzymała się na progu i przez chwilę obserwowała w milczeniu, jak Pete siada ciężko na łóżku i pochyla głowę.<br>Było jej go naprawdę żal.  
>Miał za sobą cały dzień dopełniania formalności w związku z zakończeniem tej nieszczęsnej zadymy – papierologię i ostatnie oświadczenia. Czyli rzeczy, których – wiedziała o tym doskonale – nienawidził najbardziej na świecie. A poza tym, zdawała sobie sprawę, że męczy go coś jeszcze.<br>Po prostu to czuła.  
>Tak samo jak to, że nie zacznie mówić, dopóki się go do tego trochę nie zachęci.<br>Bez słowa podeszła bliżej, uklękła tuż za nim na łóżku i zaczęła powoli masować mu ramiona.  
>Westchnął z wyraźną ulgą; czuła jak napięte mięśnie rozluźniają się stopniowo pod jej palcami.<br>Milczała bardzo długo, bo miała wrażenie, że tego właśnie potrzebuje. I rzeczywiście, w końcu obejrzał się i spojrzał jej w oczy.  
>- Dzięki – mruknął cicho.<br>Wyciągnął się wygodnie na łóżku i zachęcająco poklepał miejsce obok siebie. Uśmiechnęła się tylko i położyła tuż obok niego.  
><em>Może nareszcie, pierwszy raz od dwóch dni, pogadają na spokojnie.<em>  
>Objął ją natychmiast, więc tylko oparła mu głowę na ramieniu i odruchowo pogładziła go po piersi.<br>- Jak tam? – spytała cicho. – Co na to wszystko Harriet?  
>Zawahał się lekko.<br>- Chciałem złożyć dymisję – przyznał się w końcu. – Pojechałem tam z gotowym pismem.  
>Gwałtownie podniosła głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w twarz, a potem opadła z powrotem na łóżko.<br>- I… Co ona na to?  
>- Nie przyjęła. Powiedziała, że nie wyobraża sobie Torchwood beze mnie. No, w każdym razie taki był ogólny sens.<br>Jackie uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.  
>- Mądra kobieta – skwitowała krótko.<br>Czuła, że Pete przygląda jej się z góry.  
>- A co, uważasz, że to był zły pomysł? – usłyszała.<br>- Najbardziej debilny z możliwych – wyjaśniła mu spokojnie. – Jakbyś mi o tym wspomniał, natychmiast wybiłabym ci go z głowy.  
>Zaśmiał się krótko, trochę ochryple.<br>- Dlatego nic nie mówiłem.  
>- No właśnie. Następnym razem się przyznaj.<br>Poczuła jak całuje ją we włosy i już wiedziała, że nie powie nic więcej.  
>Przez chwilę leżeli oboje w milczeniu; jedynym dźwiękiem było ciche tykanie zegara i pojedyncze dźwięki kołysanki, którą Nerys widocznie włączyła w pokoju Tony'ego. Wreszcie Pete poruszył się niespokojnie.<br>- Boję się… - urwał gwałtownie. – Martwię się, że tego teraz nie opanuję. Albo że będzie się wydawało, że jest OK, a za jakiś czas znów coś trzaśnie – ciągnął, jakby nie mógł już przestać. - Żebyś ty dzisiaj widziała ten burdel! Jak do cholery mam ufać komukolwiek? I jeszcze Suzie… - Zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, a potem wypuścił je ze świstem i pokręcił głową.  
>Jackie wahała się przez sekundę, a potem tylko przytuliła się do niego mocniej. Poczuła jak gładzi ją po ramieniu.<br>- Załatwiłam wszystko – wymamrotała, wiedząc że na to czeka. – Będą kwiaty i w ogóle… Cała oprawa.  
>- Może nie wystarczyć – zauważył. – W Edynburgu… Jak zobaczyłem tego sukinsyna ze strzelbą i Rose… Jeśli kiedyś znów ktoś…<br>Znowu się zawahał, więc podniosła głowę i oparła mu podbródek na ramieniu, tak by móc znów zajrzeć mu w twarz.  
>- Poradzimy sobie – powiedziała, z nadzieją, że to też zabrzmiało wystarczająco pewnie i spokojnie. – Kto ma to opanować, jak nie ty?<br>Uśmiechnął się przelotnie.  
>- Kto, jak nie my – poprawił ją szybko. - I Rose. Poprosiłem ją, żeby zajęła się projektem oficjalnie. Wiesz, tam trzeba Tylera.<br>Jackie uniosła brwi, z nadzieją że nie zauważył, jak ją to wszystko wzruszyło. Nigdy nie umiał mówić o uczuciach.  
>Do licha, w którymś momencie – nie potrafiła nawet określić dokładnie, kiedy to się stało – zwyczajnie przestał uważać Rose za dziecko obcego, zmarłego dawno faceta.<br>Była jego córką.  
>I na dodatek nie tylko zapewnił jej i Johnowi te krótkie konferencje, ale też zadbał o to, by mogli formalnie razem podróżować.<br>Nie, no naprawdę robił postępy.  
>- Wprawdzie nie bardzo wiem, jakim cudem to teraz ogarnie – burknął po chwili. – Rose – dorzucił, widząc jej zdumione spojrzenie. – Nie ma kompletnie głowy do pracy, dziś na przykład składała łóżko. A przynajmniej próbowała.<br>Jackie wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
>- Kupiła nowe? – upewniła się. – No proszę, jednak czasem mnie słucha.<br>Pete spojrzał na nią z niesmakiem.  
>- Nie byłabyś taka rozbawiona, jakbyś sama musiała montować to cholerstwo – zauważył kwaśno. – Dobrze, że jeszcze nie kazała mi wynieść na plecach tego starego… Przestań się śmiać, mówię ci! – upomniał ją surowo. - Do teraz mnie bolą kolana.<br>- Trzeba było powiedzieć, wymasowałabym ci je zamiast ramion.  
>- Dzięki! Poproszę następnym razem, jak znów będzie coś do składania.<br>- A co ona jeszcze nowego tam ma? – zaciekawiła się Jackie.  
>- Skąd u diabła mam wiedzieć? – Pete przewrócił oczami. – Wyglądam jakby pozwoliła mi zwiedzać mieszkanie?<br>- No ale nic innego nie widziałeś?  
>- Zlituj się, przecież się nie przyglądałem!<br>Westchnęła głęboko, bardzo rozczarowana.  
><em>Faceci!<em>  
>Wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi wskazywały na to, że będzie niedługo musiała wybrać się na krótki rekonesans. Ale najpierw należało załagodzić sytuację.<br>– Cóż, w każdym razie dobrze, że jej pomogłeś – zapewniła słodko. – Jesteś niezastąpiony.  
>Spojrzał na nią i skrzywił się lekko.<br>- Nie próbuj mnie brać pod włos – zastrzegł burkliwie. - Po prostu… To nie o nią się martwię, OK?  
>- OK. – Zawahała się. – Słucham?<br>- Znaczy, o nią – zaplątał się wyraźnie. – Widać, że ona myśli o nim poważnie, a…  
>- Wiesz, ale ona tak o nim myśli od lat – przypomniała mu łagodnie. – Znaczy, nie do końca o nim, ale na jedno wychodzi.<br>- Nie rozumiesz! Nie chciałbym, żeby Noble znów wywinął jej jakiś numer. Bo… Jacks, sama wiesz, że teraz chyba byśmy jej z tego nie pozbierali.  
>Milczała przez chwilę, a potem podciągnęła się w górę i pocałowała go – krótko i mocno.<br>- A to za co? – mruknął zaskoczony.  
>- Za całokształt.<br>Myślała przez moment, jak mu to wszystko wytłumaczyć, żeby na pewno zrozumiał. A potem doszła do wniosku, że trzeba tak, jak zawsze.  
><em>Jak najprościej.<em>  
>- Wiem, że się o nią martwisz – powiedziała cicho. – Ale to już nie jest tamta zrozpaczona dziewczynka, jasne? Ona sobie poradzi.<br>- Jacks…  
>- Nie, nie przerywaj.<br>- Ale…  
>- Chcę, żeby była szczęśliwa. – Dopiero teraz dotarło do niej że tydzień temu mówiła mu to samo. I niezależnie od tego, co działo się w ciągu minionych dni, wciąż tylko to jedno naprawdę się liczyło. – Chcę, żeby żyła tak jak chce, jak zawsze chciała. I przy nim może.<br>- Ale sama widzisz, jaki z niego jest narwaniec! Znaczy, ja nie ujmuję mu zasług, tylko… – zająknął się. – Z niego czasem wyłazi jakiś…  
>- A jej to odpowiada.<br>- Teraz! A za pięć lat? Za dziesięć? Jak mu się znudzi? Jeśli…  
>- Jeśli nawet im kiedyś nie wyjdzie – wpadła mu w słowo. – To…<br>- No?  
>Uśmiechnęła się, przypominając sobie nagle jasno oświetlone wnętrze TARDIS.<br>- Nawet jeśli nie wyjdzie, to pewne rzeczy są warte złamanego serca.  
>- Oszczędź mi…<br>- Ale, naprawdę. Twoja córka tak myśli. Podobno usłyszała to kiedyś od kogoś mądrego. – Pojednawczo pogłaskała go po policzku. – Ja tylko powtarzam.  
>Sapnął przez nos z wyraźną irytacją.<br>- Dobrze – wycedził przez zęby. – Niech wam będzie.  
>Wtuliła policzek w jego ramię, próbując ukryć wybuch śmiechu.<br>- Ale – zaznaczył po chwili – nie myślcie sobie, że to koniec tematu. Ja… Ja będę tego Noble'a uważnie obserwował.  
>- Oczywiście, kochanie – wymamrotała Jackie. – Oczywiście.<p> 


	66. Chapter 66

66.

Głęboką ciszę panującą w namiocie przerywało tylko chrapanie Russela. Po półgodzinie John poddał się wreszcie – odłożył notatki, wsunął w uszy słuchawki, włączył muzykę i ponownie otworzył plik od Mike'a.  
>Kilkanaście minut później miał w głowie gotowe schematy kolejnych podróży.<br>Zakładając oczywiście, że Rose w ogóle zechce z nim jechać – a była to kwestia wątpliwa, skoro obecnie nie chciała nawet z nim gadać - powinni wyruszyć maksymalnie za tydzień.  
><em>Trudno.<em>  
>Najwyżej pojedzie sam. I poczeka, aż ona się odobrazi i raczy do niego dołączyć. Bo przecież nie zamierzał błagać jej o to na kolanach, do diabła! Ani przepraszać za to, że chce dla niej jak najlepiej!<br>_Ile można?_  
>Czy ona naprawdę nie rozumiała, że po prostu nie mógł kolejny raz jej stracić? I jeszcze to wściekanie się o Donnę! Znowu obwiniała go o wszystko, co robił Tamten, choć wydawało mu się, że wreszcie mają to za sobą.<br>Ciekawe, jakim cudem miał teraz nie gotować się ze złości?  
><em>I nie wyładowywać się na Russelu, jak ostatni kretyn.<em>  
>Usiadł gwałtownie i potarł mocno zmęczone oczy. Szlag, wiedział, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to w końcu zwariuje.<br>Zdawał sobie sprawę, że po prostu dał ciała – i jako przyjaciel, i jako facet.  
>I to było po prostu nie do zniesienia.<br>Dobrze, że Russel nie pozostał mu dłużny. Miał do tego pełne prawo i w sumie przynajmniej mieli jasną sytuację.  
>Ale Rose…<br>Nie spodziewał się, że tak się wkurzy o jakiś drobiazg. Przecież nie zamierzał jej więzić i ograniczać! I chciał mieć ją przy sobie przez cały czas.  
>Wyciągnął przed siebie nogi i odchylił do tyłu głowę, przymykając oczy.<br>I wtedy dotarło do niego, że ona też… Też nie mogła inaczej. Wściekał się, że obwinia go o błędy Tamtego – a w końcu sam powiedział: „Donnę też tak zostawiłem".  
><em>Ja. Nikt inny.<em>  
>Zabawne.<br>Odkąd tylko powstał, odkąd się tu znalazł, walczył o własną odrębność. O niezależność. I w końcu zrozumiał, że żeby tak naprawdę ją zyskać, żeby móc iść dalej - musi zaakceptować również tę część siebie, w której tak bardzo przypominał Tamtego.  
>I… chciał tylko wreszcie mieć pewność, że Rose również jakimś cudem poskładała w jedno to, co w nim kosmiczne i to, co ludzkie. Że też go takiego – totalnie pokręconego – zaakceptowała.<br>A wciąż mu tej pewności brakowało.  
>Dlatego nie mogli ruszyć dalej. Dlatego było tak… dziwnie. I trafiał go szlag, że nie wolno mu zaraz, natychmiast wrócić do domu i…<br>_Do domu._  
>Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie.<br>Nie potrafił już myśleć inaczej. Jeszcze tydzień temu wszystko rozbijało się o to, czy w ogóle będą razem. Teraz – choćby nie wiem co – wiedział, że zawsze będzie do niej wracał.  
>Uspokojony, zerknął ponownie na ekran laptopa i niemal automatycznie zaczął spisywać współrzędne pozostałych miejsc.<br>Ruanda na 58 południku. Indie, 76 południk. Hiszpania, 62…  
>Przerwał nagle, wpatrując się uparcie w liczby. Czuł się… Doskonale znał to wrażenie, pojawiało się zawsze wtedy gdy był już bardzo blisko odkrycia czegoś ważnego. Niepokojące mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa, jakby czujny mózg wiernie wysyłał mu wszystkie prawidłowe sygnały. A potem – cudowne, nagłe olśnienie.<br>_BUM._  
>Współrzędne przemykały mu przed oczami; instynktownie przymknął powieki.<br>58, 76, 62…  
>Były inne! Były kompletnie różne od tych, które pamiętał z tamtego świata i różniły się każda o tę samą wartość. Szybko dokonał w pamięci stosownych obliczeń.<br>Ha! Nawet kolejność miały odwrotną. I kompletnie przestawiony kąt nachylenia. Zupełnie, jakby nagle znalazł się po drugiej stronie lustra; tamten wszechświat stał się punktem odniesienia, a współrzędne stanowiły wypadkową jego strategicznych miejsc.  
>Rose miała rację, a on nie chciał jej słuchać! Po prostu – ustalając dane dla poszczególnych kolejnych urządzeń, mógł potem z łatwością obliczyć te dla urządzenia macierzystego.<br>_Odwrotnie. W drugą stronę._  
>I już!<br>- Ha! – wrzasnął, uradowany. – Mam go! Jestem genialny!  
>- Niewątpliwie – wymamrotał Russel ze swojej pryczy. – Ale może potrafisz oznajmiać to światu ciszej, co? Niektórzy chcą spać.<br>- Ale zobacz, to łatwe! Wystarczy wziąć wypadkową z wszystkich punktów i na tej podstawie znaleźć nasze dokładnie położenie i kąt nachylenia, jaki trzeba zastosować. Oczywiście musisz wziąć pod uwagę różnice międzywymiarowe i kąty płaskie tworzące się przy przenikaniu się światów, ale w sumie to już wszystko! Ha! I wtedy wystarczy nam jeszcze tylko ostatni szkic, o, popatrz!  
>Uklęknął na podłodze, złapał jeden z ogromnych zwiniętych w rulon arkuszy papieru, rozłożył go i zaczął rysować szybkimi, sprawnymi ruchami, mimowolnie wysuwając język i co jakiś czas poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary.<br>Kolejne obliczenia tłoczyły mu się pod czaszką w dobrze znanej kolejce, tylko czekając, aż je wszystkie zapisze. Notował liczby i cyfry, przekształcał wzory, sumował i mnożył, aż świat wokół zupełnie przestał istnieć.  
>Ocknął się dopiero, kiedy dotarł do końca i postawił ostatnią kropkę nad dużym „i" we wzorze na moment bezwładności.<br>- Gotowe! – wrzasnął z triumfem. – Zobacz!  
>Podniósł głowę i zorientował się, że Russel siedzi na swojej pryczy i podpiera brodę dłonią, przyglądając mu się z mieszaniną irytacji i pobłażania.<br>Odchrząknął, zmieszany i przesunął dłonią po i tak potarganych włosach.  
>- Co? – mruknął. – Myślałem, że… Bałem się, że nie zdążymy.<br>Davidson uśmiechnął się przelotnie.  
>- Ja byłem pewien, że nie ma się o co bać, odkąd cię mamy w drużynie.<br>To była bardzo wyraźna gałązka oliwna i znak, że trzeba puścić w niepamięć wcześniejszą sprzeczkę. John podniósł się z podłogi i wyprostował powoli.  
>- Lepiej się czujesz?<br>- Taaa. Przy twoich wrzaskach i tak nawet nie ma jak chorować.  
>- Przepraszam. – Podszedł bliżej i przyjrzał mu się z uwagą. – Może jednak zawołam lekarza i zobaczymy…<br>- Jest OK, jasne? – przerwał mu przyjaciel, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony. – Znaczy czasem mi niedobrze, zwłaszcza jak widzę, co tu się wyprawia…  
>- O co ci chodzi? – zainteresował się John.<br>- O to, że niektórzy mają coś fajnego na wyciągnięcie ręki, a partaczą to na własne życzenie – odburknął Russel. – Jakoś tak nie mogę na to spokojnie patrzeć, bo mi od razu gorzej.  
>- Ale teleskop… - zaczął z rozpędu John i urwał gwałtownie, kiedy dotarło do niego, o czym – czy raczej o kim - mowa.<br>- A, teleskop to swoją drogą – zgodził się spokojnie jego towarzysz. – Jak pomyślę, że gdybym nie spowodował wybuchu, bylibyśmy już po robocie, to tym bardziej mi gorzej.  
>- Daj spokój – prychnął John. – Nie ma się co rozczulać, to ja cię omal nie posłałem na tamten świat.<br>- Będziemy się licytować?  
>- Nie.<br>- To dobrze.  
>- No. Nie ma co, lepiej brać się do roboty.<br>- Teraz? – zdumiał się Russel. – Człowieku, jest środek nocy!  
>- Idealna pora! – John podskoczył w miejscu i biegiem wrócił do szkicu.- Do jutra rana trzeba to skończyć. Nawiąż połączenie i zwołaj wszystkich, na co czekasz?<br>- Jezu – wystękał Russel, zwlekając się z łóżka. – Mam się łączyć z telefonem alarmowym u Tylerów i stawiać na nogi cały Instytut?  
>- Tak. Pete chce mieć jasny obraz sytuacji. – Zawahał się. - Powiedz, że potrzebujemy… konsultacji.<br>- Raczej błogosławieństwa z góry, bo tylko on może zlecić jakkolwiek dodatkowe połączenie, poza tymi już wyznaczonymi - Davidson pokręcił głową, cmoknął z dezaprobatą, narzucił kurtkę i wyszedł do prowizorycznego działu technicznego, umiejscowionego w sąsiednim namiocie.  
>Po kilkunastu minutach z laptopa Johna dobiegł sygnał dźwiękowy, ekran zaczął śnieżyć, a potem pojawiły się na nim zaspane twarze kolegów po fachu. Byli wszyscy bez wyjątku – Mike, Steve, Lars, Phill i Jack – wyraźnie rozespani, zarośnięci, niektórzy w lekko rozwleczonych piżamach, inni w bluzach. Sceneria Torchwood, widoczna za ich plecami, widocznie chwilowo ich przytłaczała. W sumie nic dziwnego, skoro Tyler kazał im tkwić w Instytucie na czas akcji przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę i wymagał pełnej dyspozycyjności.<br>Nie mogli teraz patrzeć na niego inaczej, niż z wyraźną niechęcią.  
>John wahał się jeszcze przez moment. Obejrzał się nerwowo, z nadzieją, że Russel raczy wrócić i choć trochę mu pomóc, ale jak na złość przyjaciel akurat przepadł. Znając życie, zagadał się zapewne z chłopcami z technicznego.<br>_Trudno._  
>Mieli robotę, a chemik wykonał swoją część nienagannie i naprawił wcześniejsze błędy – wobec czego reszta i tak należała do nich.<br>- Cześć – zaczął ostrożnie John. – Słuchajcie, chyba mam sposób na to draństwo. Będzie działać. Ale… - mimowolnie przełknął ślinę. – Potrzebuję waszej pomocy.  
>Przez chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. Miał wrażenie że patrzą na siebie z lekkim zaskoczeniem i z niesmakiem jednocześnie. A potem Mike najwidoczniej przypomniał sobie o swojej funkcji łącznika.<br>- Co mamy robić? – spytał szorstko.  
>- No właśnie, tak do końca to wciąż nie wiem – odparł niepewnie John. - Ale mam pomysł. Poczekajcie, przeskanuję wam coś.<br>- Ty improwizujesz! – zawołał Steve z dziwną miną. – Znowu! Na bieżąco!  
>Wyszczerzył się bez namysłu.<br>- Czasami – przytaknął. – Ale robię to genialnie!  
>Zostawił ich, złapał szkic i wypadł z namiotu do działu technicznego, nie trudząc się zakładaniem kurtki. Zostawił technikom swoje dzieło i wrócił pędem do reszty załogi, układając sobie mimochodem w głowie ewentualne warianty dalszej rozmowy.<br>W namiocie panowała kompletna cisza. Wszyscy czterej patrzyli na niego z ekranu, śledząc uważnie każdy jego ruch.  
>- Zwróćcie uwagę na kąty przenikania – zaczął ostrożnie, kiedy zobaczył, że odebrali skany. – I na ogólne wzory… Mike, co myślisz?<br>- Wszystko na opak – mruknął fizyk, z zainteresowaniem przypatrując się obliczeniom. – Ej, no rewelacja! Wystarczy podstawić dno i dokonać pomiarów uwzględniając naturalne warunki.  
>- I rodzaje odczynników – wtrącił Jack. – Zależnie od klimatu. Ale to już potem, to działka Russela.<br>- Nic, tylko Russela i Russela – dobiegło ich z tyłu, zza pleców Johna. – Dalibyście wreszcie mi święty spokój i sami też ruszyli dupy!  
>Chemik stanął przed kamerą laptopa, wypychając się na pierwszy plan.<br>- Ale właśnie ruszamy – zauważył łagodnie Steve. – Musimy, i to każdy za dwóch, odkąd udajesz rekonwalescenta.  
>- Człowiek nawet nie może być czasem niedysponowany – gderał Davidson, siadając przed ekranem. – John, no powiedz im!<br>_Znowu chwila tej dziwnej, pełnej napięcia ciszy._  
>- Nie, naprawdę – zaczął ostrożnie, obserwując ich wszystkich kolejno, boleśnie świadomy nachmurzonych twarzy i ściągniętych brwi. – Bardzo się stara, ale faktycznie, bywa niedysponowany. I jeszcze, osioł jeden, nie daje do siebie wezwać lekarza.<br>- Bo nic mi nie jest! – wtrącił znowu Russel. – Ot, chwilowy spadek formy.  
>- Wiesz – rzucił w przestrzeń Mike, nie zwracając na niego uwagi. – Pewnie nie potrzebowałby lekarza, gdyby…<br>- Dajcie spokój – warknął nagle Steve. – Czy my ruszymy z miejsca z tą robotą, czy chcecie tu stać i się kłócić jak baby?  
>- Racja – przytaknął natychmiast Jack. – Streszczaj się lepiej, Noble. Pete będzie chciał raportu, pała na bank żądzą mordu.<br>- Bo?  
>- Wywaliłeś go z łóżka!<br>- Niech cię wszystkie bóstwa mają w opiece, jeśli mu przerwałeś upojną noc – wtrącił łagodnie Russel, wywołując znaczące, krótkie parsknięcia wśród kolegów. – Bo Jackie…  
>- Dobra! – zawołał John, unosząc w górę ręce w obronnym geście. – Dosyć tego! Jack, co myślisz?<br>- Obliczenia są OK – mruknął zapytany, poważniejąc natychmiast i patrząc na niego spode łba. – Tylko jako stałą przyjąłbym punkt ciężkości urządzenia macierzystego.  
>Skinął głową.<br>- Tak, tylko to odwróci nam wszystkie przekątne. Myślałeś jak temu zaradzić?  
>- Inwersja będzie w porządku – wywnioskował Steve. – Jeśli wpiszesz wszystkie dane prawidłowo, da nam to dodatkowy efekt lustrzanego odbicia.<br>- Jak w najnowszych lustrzankach! – zapalił się do pomysłu Lars. – Najlepsza ogniskowa, podoba mi się. Zróbmy to!  
>- Zajedziemy się – burknął ponuro Russel. – Znaczy, odczynniki zostają bez zmian, ale trzeba zmienić proporcje.<br>- To na co czekasz? – popędził go Jack. – Zostało mało czasu! John…?  
>- Musimy skończyć do jedenastej – mruknął w odpowiedzi na pytające spojrzenia. – Na dwunastą powinna wypaść pierwsza faza prób. Jedyny taki moment. I wtedy Jack odrysuje resztę.<br>- Na bazie mapy, która powstanie pod wpływem padania promieni ultrafioletowych? – Lars w zamyśleniu podrapał się po brodzie. – Dość odważne.  
>- Ale wykonalne.<br>- No jasne! – zawołał Steve. – To do roboty.  
>- Czyli gra? – upewnił się John.<br>Wiedział, że tak, wiedział że się nie pomylił – ale z jakichś powodów strasznie chciał to od nich usłyszeć.  
>- Gra i buczy – wymamrotał niewyraźnie Jack. – Ruszajcie się.<br>- Sam się rusz – popędził go grzecznie Steve. – Bo na razie tylko pierdolisz od rzeczy.  
>- Ty za to jesteś bardzo konkretny!<br>John zaśmiał się mimowolnie, a potem obejrzał się przez ramię.  
>- Russel? – zawołał. – Może chcesz… - urwał w połowie zdania, bo zorientował się, że chemik znów siedzi na swojej pryczy i ściska dłońmi skronie.<br>Był lekko szary na twarzy. John zostawił rozbawioną ekipę i podszedł do przyjaciela.  
>- Może się połóż – zasugerował cicho, darując sobie tym razem pytanie o lekarza. – Jakoś damy radę, już prawie kończymy.<br>Pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się słabo.  
>- Nie – zaprzeczył spokojnie. – Jesteście w lesie, a potem trzeba będzie obudzić technicznych. Jak wychodziłem, to właśnie się kładli.<br>- Super. Więc tym bardziej masz czas odsapnąć. Damy radę.  
>Zawahał się wyraźnie.<br>- Masz rację – przyznał cicho. - Chyba też się zdrzemnę. Dosłownie na kwadrans.  
>John pokiwał głową.<br>- Ale pod warunkiem, że mnie nie otulisz kocykiem – zastrzegł Russel.  
>- OK, masz to jak w banku.<br>- Dzięki.  
>Postał jeszcze przez chwilę, dopóki kumpel nie zrzucił butów i nie wyciągnął się na pryczy, po czym nagle dotarło do niego, że w namiocie panuje cisza – naukowcy przestali się kłócić między sobą i obserwowali ich obu uważnie od pewnego czasu.<br>- Możemy zaśpiewać ci kołysankę – odezwał się wreszcie Mike dziwnym głosem. – Wolisz o królewnie czy o kotku?  
>- Wal się – odburknął Russel, przewracając się na bok, tyłem do nich.<br>- Nie bój się – uspokoił go Lars. – Obudzimy cię na najlepszą część.  
>- Na imprezę pożegnalną – zachichotał Jack. – Jak będziemy po kolei wyskakiwać z tortu.<br>- John pierwszy! – zastrzegł Mike. – Musi… - Zawahał się, patrząc wprost na niego. – Musi nam przetrzeć szlaki.  
>- OK – przytaknął powoli. – Będziecie się uczyć od mistrza.<br>- Dobra, mistrzu, to od czego zaczynamy? – spytał Steve.  
>- Najpierw kąty, według schematu. – Odczynniki dodamy na sam koniec, bo przy tym musi być Russel, ale cała reszta jest prosta. Patrzcie…<br>Nawet nie wiedział, jak to zrobił. Nawet nie potrafił wskazać momentu, kiedy przełączył się na technobełkot. Tej krótkiej chwili, gdy znów zyskał pewność, że go uważnie słuchają. Tylko, że tym razem wiedział też już, kiedy przystopować. Które rzeczy tłumaczyć wolniej, bardziej dogłębnie, a nad którymi z nich przestać się rozwodzić.  
>I nawet się nie obejrzał, a już opanowało go to doskonale ostatnio znane uczucie, że jest na swoim miejscu. Gdzieś w tym radosnym, twórczym bałaganie, wśród niewybrednych żartów i ostrych docinków. Wśród gorączkowych wrzasków i zadowolonego mruczenia, kiedy części zaczęły praktycznie same składać się w całość.<br>Wreszcie, o piątej rano, gdy Mike opowiedział ostatnią anegdotę o chemiku fizyku i matematyku, którzy ukradli księżyc – dotarło do niego, że skończyli.  
>I to przed czasem!<br>- Juhu! – wrzasnął zanim zdołał zastanowić się co robi. – Jesteście najlepsi!  
>Ucichli nagle, jakby zdumieni.<br>- Wiesz – odezwał się wreszcie Jack. – Gdybym się nie bał, że popadniesz w samozachwyt, to bym ci powiedział, że też jesteś całkiem niezły.  
>- No. – Lars ziewnął przeciągle. – A tak to ci tylko mówimy, że to ty robisz raport dla starego.<br>- I gadasz z nim rano – dorzucił Steve. – Zostałeś oficjalnie oddelegowany do jaskini lwa. A Pete będzie czekał na ten raport, oj będzie.  
>- Oook – westchnął. – Jakbym potem nie dawał znaku życia, to wiecie…<br>- Wiemy – odburknęli chórem.  
>- I nastawcie zegarki – przypomniał, ziewając mimowolnie.<br>- Ty też – pouczył go Jack. – Do rana.  
>- Do rana.<br>Wyłączył kamerę i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego, że śmieje się jak głupi i że zapomniał kompletnie o sprzeczce z Rose.  
>Nastawił budzik na wpół do, pomny faktu, że Russel musi dokończyć pracę nad odczynnikami, po czym padł jak długi na pryczę i natychmiast zasnął.<p> 


	67. Chapter 67

67.

Obudziła się, bo nawet przez sen czuła, że robi jej się zimno. Machinalnie przewróciła się na drugi bok, otwierając jednocześnie oczy – i omal nie spadła z kanapy.  
>Oparła dłoń na podłodze, usiłując utrzymać równowagę. I właśnie wtedy dotarł do niej ogrom własnej głupoty.<br>Jakoś nie potrafiła pójść wczoraj do sypialni i położyć się w ich nowym łóżku. Zasnęła w salonie, zwinięta w kłębek, tuż obok ciągle otwartego laptopa.  
>To był naprawdę kosmos – wiedziała przecież, że nie ma najmniejszych szans porozmawiać z Johnem jeszcze raz, nie ma możliwości połączenia się z nim, aż do następnej nocy – a i tak nie potrafiła ruszyć się z miejsca.<br>W rezultacie była dziwnie powykrzywiana i zmarznięta, bo koc zsunął się na podłogę.  
>I nieziemsko wściekła. Na niego, bo okazał się szowinistyczną świnią i na siebie, bo zareagowała aż tak gwałtownie.<br>Nie powinna zatrzaskiwać mu laptopa przed nosem w połowie zdania.  
>Natychmiast potem podniosła zresztą klapkę, ale oczywiście było już za późno, by cokolwiek odkręcić, bo łączność automatycznie została przerwana.<br>A najbardziej męczący był fakt, że tak naprawdę chciała mieć Johna tuż obok, a nie setki tysięcy kilometrów dalej, widocznego tylko na ekranie. Chciała móc się z nim wykłócać do upadłego, wykrzyczeć mu swoje racje, a potem, gdy już by ją zrozumiał – przytulić się do niego ze wszystkich sił.  
>Tymczasem jednak mogła tylko czekać i starać się nie zwariować.<br>_Cholerny projekt!_ I chrzaniona odległość.  
>Westchnęła i zwlokła się wreszcie z kanapy, boleśnie uświadamiając sobie, że wszystko już posprzątała i urządziła – i w związku z tym nie bardzo ma co ze sobą zrobić.<br>Próbowała zjeść śniadanie, ale po dziesięciu minutach wgapiania się w nadgryzionego tosta doszła do wniosku, że chyba jednak nie jest głodna. Poprzestała więc na mocnej kawie; siedziała po prostu przy kuchennym stole, otulona porządnie szlafrokiem i wpatrywała się bezmyślnie w zachmurzone niebo za oknem.  
>Londyn równie dobrze mógłby teraz zostać zmieciony z powierzchni ziemi, a ona i tak by nic nie zauważyła – duchem przebywała cały czas w Argentynie.<br>Kawa skończyła się stanowczo zbyt szybko. Nalała sobie kolejną filiżankę, poszła po książkę i próbowała w ten sposób zabić czas, ale po dłuższej chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że nie ma zielonego pojęcia, o czym czyta.  
>Zniechęcona, odłożyła tomiszcze na stół i sięgnęła po telefon.<br>Numer matki był zajęty.  
>Szlag, chciała się tylko upewnić, czy wiadomo coś nowego na temat projektu. Ile zostało im do końca. A przecież nie mogła pytać ojca czy współpracowników.<br>Syknęła z irytacją, wstała z miejsca i poszła pod prysznic. Stojąc pod strumieniami gorącej wody, układała na spokojnie plan działania.  
>Wiedziała, że oszaleje, jeśli zostanie w domu choćby chwilę dłużej. Czuła się już zupełnie dobrze i własna bezczynność zaczynała doprowadzać ją do obłędu.<br>Poza tym, jakoś nie sądziła, by zwykłe przeziębienie mogło teraz wrócić i jej zaszkodzić. Pokonywała już gorsze rzeczy – kiedy zdarzało jej się obrywać w czasie kolejnych skoków.  
>Wysuszyła włosy i wyszła z łazienki. Ubrała się prędko, zgarnęła klucze i prawie biegiem ruszyła w stronę siedziby Torchwood.<br>No dobrze. Oficjalna wersja była taka, że chciała osobiście przekazać Pete'owi swoje zapiski. Sprawa Suzie cały czas pozostawała przecież ściśle tajna. To znaczy, nie tyle sama sprawa, co motywy jakie kierowały Costello. Poza tym, Rose i tak zamierzała poważnie porozmawiać z ojcem.  
>Coś tu się nie zgadzało, intuicja podpowiadała jej, że coś przeoczyli – i potwornie ją to męczyło. Łudziła się, że może kiedy już to spokojnie omówią, coś mądrego przyjdzie im obojgu do głowy.<br>Albo… albo coś, co powiedzą inni pracownicy, nada całej sprawie nowy bieg.  
>Czasem dzięki temu, co działo się w kuluarach, można było ustalić więcej, niż dzięki regularnemu śledztwu.<br>Właściwie już wczoraj chciała to zrobić, ale wyczuła, że Pete nie nadaje się do rozmowy na ten temat.  
><em>Więc może dziś wreszcie uda im się wspólnie nad tym pomyśleć?<em>  
>A poza tym… Cholera, kogo ona oszukiwała? Właściwie to – przede wszystkim - miała nadzieję, że w firmie usłyszy, kiedy John i jego ekipa wracają z Argentyny.<br>Westchnęła i skręciła w stronę wejścia. Dwie minuty później wiedziała już, że nie mogła postąpić lepiej – każda grupka pracowników, którą mijała w holu, zawzięcie plotkowała o wydarzeniach w Edynburgu, snując domysły i mnożąc hipotezy.  
>Pojechała do swojego biura, trochę uspokojona faktem że najwidoczniej nikt nie zbliżył się zbytnio do prawdy. Pracownicy skupiali się raczej na tym złym MacDonaldzie, a Suzie jawiła się w ich domysłach jako porządna szefowa szkockiego oddziału.<br>_Dobrze._  
>Ojciec dokładnie tego sobie życzył. Cholera, dlaczego wobec tego nie potrafiła się swobodniej odetchnąć?<br>Usiadła za biurkiem i zaczęła ponownie przeglądać raporty i oświadczenia. Podsumowanie brzmiało sensownie, zeznania świadków wydawały się jasne i klarowne.  
>No tak, tylko że ani Murray ani jego kumpel nie wydawali się do końca wtajemniczeni w działania Costello. Po prostu nie byli osobami, którym ktoś taki jak Suzie powierza tajemnice, czuła to.<br>Pozostawało więc pytanie – czy kogoś jeszcze powinni się obawiać w samym Edynburgu, czy rzeczywiście zastępczyni ojca działała w pojedynkę?  
>I czy rozszyfrowali ją do końca?<br>Mimowolnie wyprostowała się na krześle i potrząsnęła głową, świadoma faktu, że w takim stanie nic odkrywczego nie wymyśli.  
>Żeby się czymś zająć, wyjęła z torby swoje wczorajsze opracowania. Siedziała nad nimi tak długo jak się dało – przekonana że i tak nie zaśnie – i pewnie dlatego były tak obrzydliwie kompletne i wygłaskane. Usiadła do nich zaraz po wyjściu ojca, byle tylko nie patrzeć na porządnie złożone łóżko.<br>Pete powinien pękać z dumy, a prasa – oszaleć od nadmiaru dyplomacji.  
>Ułożyła każdy dokument starannie, z zachowaniem stosownej kolejności i powoli wstała z miejsca, postanawiając, że sama dostarczy wszystko ojcu.<br>To był naprawdę kawał świetnej roboty. I nie miała pojęcia, jakim prawem John aż tak się oburzał, kiedy oznajmiła mu że po to właśnie z nim pojedzie.  
><em>No dobra.<em>  
>Musiała przyznać, że nie dlatego się oburzał. Nie bronił jej przecież rozmów i negocjacji. Ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że chciał ją trzymać pod kloszem, jakby była jakąś ostatnią sierotą.<br>_Bezpieczeństwo, też coś!_  
>Tyle mu opowiedziała – o poszukiwaniach w ciągu tych minionych lat, o tym jak bardzo nie raz musiała się narażać – a teraz okazało się, że nawet ułamek tej wiedzy nie dotarł do jego zakutego mózgu.<br>Już ona mu wytłumaczy, jak tylko wróci, że właśnie ona, Rose Tyler, jest ostatnią osobą, którą należy w jakikolwiek sposób ograniczać.  
>Jak tylko się tu pojawi, jak tylko postawi nogę za progiem…<br>Zatrzymała się gwałtownie na samym środku korytarza, kiedy dotarł do niej sens tych rozważań.  
><em>Jak tylko.<em>  
>Jeszcze tydzień temu zastanawiała się, czy w ogóle mają szansę we dwoje. Czy przetrwają to wszystko, co wydarzyło się kiedy byli osobno, czy to ich nie podzieli. A teraz… teraz po prostu wiedziała, że – choćby nie wiem co – on zawsze wróci. Że nie będzie łatwo. Że jeszcze nie raz będą się kłócić do upadłego, że niejednego nie będzie potrafił od razu zrozumieć i zaakceptować. Ale będą razem.<br>Tak musi być.  
>Uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, uniosła wyżej głowę i raźnym krokiem pomaszerowała prosto do gabinetu Pete'a.<br>Mijała rozgorączkowanych pracowników – ale żaden z nich nie zająknął się słowem na temat projektu Teleskop.  
>Cholera, oddałaby wszystko, by wiedzieć na jakim etapie są prace.<br>Przy windzie wpadła na nieogolonego, wyraźnie zmęczonego Mike'a, ale zanim zdołała zebrać myśli, pomachał jej tylko i szybkim truchtem oddalił się w kierunku sali teleportacji.  
>Za to ojciec przywitał ją z wyraźną ulgą. Wprawdzie spytał, co o tym nagłym powrocie do pracy sądzi matka, ale kiedy ominęła ten temat szerokim łukiem, zrozumiał ją błyskawicznie i była pewna, że nie sypnie się w domu, że jego pracownik skrócił sobie zwolnienie.<br>Spodobała mu się strategia, jaką Rose obrała wobec prasy – ale powtórzył to kilkakrotnie, więc szybko dotarło do niej, że tak naprawdę myślami jest zupełnie gdzie indziej i że to nie jest dobry moment na rozmowę.  
>W końcu, zwykle nigdy aż tak nie szafował pochwałami.<br>Zostawiła go po dłuższej chwili w spokoju i postanowiła dla pewności skonsultować swoje stanowisko z Tosh.  
><em>Co dwie głowy to nie jedna.<em>  
>A poza tym… No dobrze, miała nadzieję, że przynajmniej przy niej zdoła zebrać się na odwagę i zapytać o projekt. I o datę powrotu całej ekipy z Argentyny.<br>Zapukała do gabinetu koleżanki i przez chwilę stała pod drzwiami, czekając na jakikolwiek odzew, ale w środku panowała cisza. Zawiedziona, zawróciła z zamiarem powrotu do siebie. Mijała właśnie wejście do toalety przy biurze, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się powoli i zastępczyni Pete'a stanęła w drzwiach.  
>Była po prostu zielona na twarzy i wyraźnie słaniała się na nogach. Na widok Rose zawahała się i gorączkowym ruchem poprawiła potargane włosy, a potem jęknęła, złapała się za usta i wpadła z powrotem do kabiny.<br>Odgłosy jakie po chwili stamtąd dobiegły raczej nie pozostawiały wielkiego pola dla wyobraźni.  
>Rose zawahała się, a potem zacisnęła zęby wsunęła papiery pod pachę i weszła za nią do środka.<br>Starannie zamknęła drzwi, przekręciła zasuwę i odłożyła papiery na parapet; dopiero wtedy oparła się o ścianę i czekała cierpliwie, aż Tosh przestanie wymiotować.  
>Wreszcie drzwi uchyliły się ponownie i koleżanka wyszła. Podeszła do jednej z umywalek i pochyliła się z trudem. Rose bez słowa wzięła od niej okulary i patrzyła jak Tosh powoli obmywa zimną wodą twarz i szyję.<br>Potem podała jej jeden z papierowych ręczników i usiadła na parapecie. Tosh zawahała się wyraźnie; wreszcie odetchnęła głęboko i wyrzuciła ręcznik do kosza. Podeszła bliżej i oparła się o skraj tuż obok koleżanki, spuszczając nisko głowę.  
>- Strułaś się czymś? – upewniła się cicho Rose. – Może idź do domu, Pete będzie…<br>Urwała raptownie, bo vice szefowa skuliła ramiona i rzuciła jej szybkie, spłoszone spojrzenie.  
>Rose zmarszczyła brwi i odetchnęła głęboko, bo nagle dotarł do niej powód tej niedyspozycji. Nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak zareagować. W Torchwood, gdzie prawie każda pracownica nie wyobrażała sobie funkcjonowania bez środków antykoncepcyjnych, a niektóre miały wręcz obowiązek je zażywać – takie sytuacje nie zdarzały się często.<br>A w każdym razie – prawie nigdy tak znienacka.  
>- Lepiej, żeby teraz mnie nie zobaczył – wymamrotała Toshiko. – Pete. Ani nikt inny.<br>Rose zawahała się, a potem instynktownie wyciągnęła rękę i pogłaskała ją po włosach.  
>- Od kiedy wiesz? – spytała cicho.<br>- Od pierwszego Edynburga. Dowiedziałam się, dokładnie w tę środę, jak Pete nas tam wysłał.  
>- Czy Owen…<br>- Nie! – Tosh spojrzała na nią z przerażeniem. – Nie.  
>Rose przygryzła wargi, ale nie odezwała się.<br>Jej szefowa z trudem przełknęła ślinę.  
>- Raczej nie okaże się bohaterem ratującym mnie z opresji – zauważyła cicho. – Zresztą, nie chcę żeby ratował.<br>- Rozumiem. – Nietrudno było zrozumieć, jeśli się znało Harpera.  
>- Nie – zaprzeczyła Tosh. – Nie rozumiesz. Nie rozumiesz, bo ja… Chciałam… To znaczy, nie… Pomyślałam, że jak już będzie, to przecież nic… - Zaczerpnęła powietrza i rozpłakała się nagle. – Cholera…<br>Rose przysunęła się bliżej i objęła ją bez słowa.  
>- Nie wiedziałam, że okaże się aż taki… Taki… I nawet już nie ma czego zbierać!<br>Rose pogłaskała ją po plecach, czekając aż się uspokoi.  
>- Pewnie myślisz, że jestem głupia. – Tosh ponownie zdjęła okulary i odłożyła je na parapet. – Albo masz mnie za… Rose?<br>- Tak?  
>- Nie wiem czy mu powiem.<br>- Rozumiem.  
>Tosh zawahała się mimowolnie.<br>- Nie wiem nawet, czy je urodzę – szepnęła wreszcie, z wyraźnym trudem. – Nie chcę tego dziecka. Jego dziecka. Czy teraz…  
>Urwała, patrząc wyczekująco na koleżankę. Ale Rose tylko objęła ją mocniej.<br>- Teraz odwiozę cię do domu – mruknęła szybko.  
>Czekała dłuższą chwilę, aż Tosh się uspokoi, a potem wyprowadziła ją z łazienki i przesiedziała z nią dobre pół godziny w gabinecie, czekając, aż doprowadzi się do porządku.<br>Wreszcie wyszły razem z budynku, starając się za bardzo nie rzucać w oczy. Rose specjalnie wezwała taksówkę – anonimowy kierowca był lepszy, niż służbowe auto. Nie potrzebowały teraz plotek.  
>Zaczęło padać. Tosh nie odezwała się ani słowem w drodze do domu. Tkwiła skulona na tylnym siedzeniu, wpatrując się uparcie w mokre od deszczu szyby.<br>Dopiero gdy portier wpuścił je do apartamentowca, spojrzała na koleżankę z wdzięcznością.  
>- Dziękuję – szepnęła i poprowadziła ją do windy, wyciągając z torebki klucze i przy okazji wyrzucając na podłogę szminkę i paczkę chusteczek. – Dziękuję. Cholera.<br>Rose pozbierała rozrzucone rzeczy i trzymała je przy sobie przez całą drogę na piętro, a potem wsunęła się za nią do mieszkania. Przez chwilę stały w milczeniu na środku przedpokoju.  
>- Zostaniesz…? – spytała wreszcie Tosh bardzo cicho. – Proszę.<br>Skinęła tylko głową i prędko zdjęła kurtkę.  
>- Ale pozwól mi zamówić dla nas jakiś lunch – zastrzegła w natchnieniu. - Umieram z głodu. A ty chyba też powinnaś coś zjeść.<br>- Taa, i zahaftować wszystko dookoła – mruknęła koleżanka, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.  
>Chwilę później spoważniała gwałtownie i spojrzała na Rose z wdzięcznością.<br>- Dzięki – wymamrotała. – Nie chcę… Nie wiem… Chodzi o to, że nie mam tu nikogo, kto… - Urwała gwałtownie, wyraźnie zawstydzona. – Chodzi o to, że pewnie masz ważniejsze sprawy na głowie – wyjąkała w końcu. – A ja…  
>- Przestań. – Rose instynktownie przysunęła się bliżej i pogłaskała ją po ramieniu. – Nie martw się teraz o mnie.<br>Bo przecież nie mogła teraz powiedzieć, że chwilowo i tak nie ma nic innego do roboty. I nie ma po co wracać do domu.  
>A poza tym – chociaż było to wstrętne i samolubne – cały czas miała nadzieję, że Tosh wie jednak cokolwiek o teleskopie.<p> 


	68. Chapter 68

68.

Obudził się około dziesiątej. Russel nadal spał jak zabity; nie reagował na wołanie i nie wzruszył go też odgłos odpalanego laptopa, więc John postanowił dać mu jeszcze trochę czasu. Ubrał się prędko, przy okazji odnotowując że rana na nadgarstku niemal się zagoiła i że znów zgubił – nie wiadomo kiedy – ten cholerny opatrunek.  
><em>I dobrze. Nareszcie spokój.<em>  
>Wyszedł z namiotu z nadzieją, że uda mu się szybko zorganizować coś do jedzenia i sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą technicy.<br>Jego plan okazał się całkiem niezły. Kuchnia działała bez zarzutu – niemal w biegu pochłonął kilka kanapek i zapił wszystko paskudną, ale za to mocną i gorącą kawą. A potem odszukał resztę ekipy i z ulgą skonstatował, że urządzenie jest właściwie gotowe.  
>Przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o samą konstrukcję.<br>Wrażenie robiło naprawdę imponujące – kolos zbudowany z solidnych metalowych elementów, połyskujących lekko w promieniach słońca.  
>Zagapił się mimowolnie na ogromną lunetę odcinającą się wyraźnie na tle czystego nieba.<br>_Piękne._  
>Rzeczywiście, podobne do tamtego teleskopu, przy pomocy którego pokonali z Rose wilkołaka, ale zdecydowanie większe. Bardziej… majestatyczne. Bardziej okazałe.<br>_Jego dzieło. I chłopaków._  
>Rozpierała go dzika duma. Byli naprawdę genialni - wszyscy!<br>Uśmiechnął się i powoli wrócił do namiotu. Chciał ostatni raz rzucić okiem na wczorajsze obliczenia.  
>Usiadł na pryczy i otworzył wszystkie konieczne pliki. Właściwie były gotowe i mógłby uznać, że zrobił wszystko, co do niego należało, ale w ostatniej chwili przypomniał sobie jeszcze o raporcie dla Pete'a. Powinien się z tym wyrobić do jedenastej. I wtedy, po wszystkim dodać do niego tylko ostateczne wnioski – swoisty efekt końcowy.<br>Uporał się z papierologią w pół godziny, a potem przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w zapisane strony. Starannie uszeregowane, wszystkie fakty wydawały się nagle takie proste, takie oczywiste. Rose miała rację. A jego problem polegał na tym, że nie chciał jej słuchać. Bo, owszem, może i posiadał większą wiedzę, ale to ona żyła właśnie tutaj, w tej rzeczywistości już od kilku lat i miała doświadczenie, którego mu zabrakło. Przetrwała próby i badania, o jakich mu się nie śniło i wyczuła intuicyjnie to, co mu umykało.  
>A on nawet nie chciał wziąć jej opinii pod uwagę!<br>Cóż, miał przynajmniej nauczkę na przyszłość. Musiał przyjąć do wiadomości, że… że teraz była mu w jakiś sposób równa.  
>Bardziej niż kiedykolwiek. Bardziej niż w czasach, gdy to on decydował gdzie się udają i co będą robić. I to on ratował ich oboje z opresji, nie widząc że tak naprawdę ona też jego ratuje.<br>I dlatego… to chyba znaczyło, że nie powinien się już nad nią tak trząść. Że ona jest w stanie sobie poradzić, nawet wtedy gdy robi się niebezpiecznie.  
>To znaczy… zawsze to potrafiła, odkąd pamiętał. Ale kiedyś myślał, że mają przed sobą mnóstwo czasu. A teraz, gdy ten czas się skurczył, on… wciąż nie potrafił sobie radzić ze świadomością, że jest go tak mało.<br>I zaczynał popadać w paranoję.  
>Ale to nie był jej problem i nie miał prawa jej ograniczać.<br>Mimowolnie pociągnął nosem i zamknął plik z raportem.  
>Była dopiero dziesiąta – a jedyne czego chciał, to żeby wyprawa wreszcie dobiegła końca. Żeby mógł wrócić do domu i wyjaśnić Rose dokładnie wszystko, co go męczyło.<br>Wiedział, że ona w końcu zrozumie. Mógł być pewien, że prędzej czy później wszystko sobie poukładają.  
>Tylko po prostu okoliczności zwyczajnie im od paru dni nie sprzyjały. Edynburg solidnie dał się im obojgu we znaki i zabrał sporo czasu. Wszystko działo się stanowczo zbyt szybko. No i – choć starał się z tym walczyć - udzielał mu się po prostu niepokój Pete'a. Wyglądało na to, że cała sprawa z Suzie solidnie rąbnęła przede wszystkim jego. I w jakimś stopniu jednak uświadomiła mu, że nie jest wcale aż tak nieomylny, jak dotąd uważał.<br>I chociaż świadomość, że Pete oberwał po nosie wydawała się Johnowi całkiem miła, to jednak, w pewnym stopniu, było mu go też żal. Paskudna rzecz – wiedzieć, że zawiódł cię ktoś, komu ufałeś. Kto był dla ciebie ważny.  
>Wspomnienia z Gallifrey pojawiły się, zanim zdołał nad sobą zapanować.<br>_Dwóch małych chłopców, którzy skoczyliby za sobą w ogień. Moment, w którym mogli spojrzeć w wir czasu. Lata mijania się i rywalizacji, która pchała do działania jak nic na świecie. A potem już tylko tamten głos w słuchawce, kiedy Mistrz mówił, jak bardzo się bał. I wyraz jego oczu, kiedy umierał. Świadomość, że na wszystko jest już za późno._  
>Gwałtownie potrząsnął głową, próbując wrócić do równowagi i wtedy usłyszał cichy jęk.<br>Bez namysłu zerwał się na nogi i pobiegł do łóżka Russela. Przyjaciel usiadł powoli, opuścił nogi na podłogę i pochylił się, zaciskając zęby.  
>- Znowu głowa? – spytał niespokojnie John. – Może jednak…<br>- Jaka głowa, coś ty się tak uparł? – odwarknął. – Boli mnie ta cholerna ręka, zapomniałem wczoraj łyknąć prochy.  
>- Gdzie są?<br>- W bocznej kieszeni plecaka… Nie tam, z drugiej strony!  
>- Już! – John mimowolnie podniósł głos. – Już ci daję.<br>Znalazł fiolkę z lekami i patrzył w milczeniu jak chemik połyka dwie tabletki naraz.  
>- Przyniosę ci wody – mruknął po chwili, z trudem zbierając myśli. – Na pewno dasz radę? No wiesz, trzeba się jeszcze trochę powozić z tymi odczynnikami.<br>- Dam.  
>W głosie przyjaciela brzmiała niezachwiana pewność i John nie odważył się już protestować. Podał tylko Davidsonowi plastikową butelkę i powoli wrócił na swoje łóżko.<br>- Zaraz mi przejdzie – stęknął Russel po dłuższej chwili. – One działają mega szybko.  
>John skinął głową. Miał okazję sprawdzić na własnej skórze – w końcu głupie skaleczenie na nadgarstku od samego początku nie dokuczało mu praktycznie w ogóle. Wolał nie myśleć, jakim świństwem nafaszerował go Owen.<br>Tak czy inaczej – Davidson faktycznie jakoś się pozbierał.  
>- Trzeba mi świeżego powietrza – wymamrotał po chwili. – I nie patrz na mnie takim żałobnym wzrokiem, nie będę jeszcze umierał.<br>- Nie wątpię – przytaknął prędko John, mimowolnie podłapując jego lekki ton. – Więc może rusz tyłek, bo odczynniki same się nie zrobią.  
>Russel stęknął coś pod nosem i wstał z pryczy. Zawiązał buty, narzucił kurtkę i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z namiotu.<br>- O której mamy łączność z Londynem? – spytał cicho, zatrzymując się pod teleskopem.  
>- O jedenastej. Powinniśmy zdążyć. I jeszcze mieć sporo czasu w zapasie.<br>- OK. – Russel westchnął i podrapał się po głowie. – Przynieście fiolki z grupy A z namiotu technicznego – polecił ekipie. – A ty nie stój mi nad głową.  
>- Jasne – mruknął szybko. – I wzajemnie. Dopilnuję ostatniej obróbki części.<br>Uśmiechnęli się do siebie krótko, niemal jednocześnie. I dopiero kilka minut później John uświadomił sobie że szczerzy się nadal, biegając pomiędzy uwijającymi się jak w ukropie technikami. Wiedział dokładnie, że ta dzika radość nie wynika tylko z faktu, że mógł znaleźć się tu i teraz; że może działać i być potrzebny. Ani nawet z tego, że czuje się tak niesamowicie wolny na tej otwartej przestrzeni. Ale przede wszystkim – wynika z tego że znów ktoś go rozumie i akceptuje. I to niepisane, mrukliwe porozumienie między nim a Russelem najbardziej pchało go do działania.  
>Skończyli nieco przed jedenastą – zmęczeni i piekielnie usatysfakcjonowani stali ramię przy ramieniu, obserwując ostatnie prace wykończeniowe, a potem próby nawiązania łączności. Przytransportowany przez techników monitor wydawał się dziwnie mały na tle ogromnych górskich szczytów. Ale kiedy już udało się połączyć ze stolicą, Mike i jego ekipa wcale nie tracili na wyrazistości.<br>- Macie wszystko? – upewnił się John, bezwiednie przejmując inicjatywę podczas gdy cała reszta milczała wyczekująco. – Kąty nachylenia, stopień inwersji, wstępne obliczenia efektu lustra, strumień gamma i…  
>- … obraz światła odbitego – dokończył prędko Phill. – Mamy. Jak odczynniki?<br>- Są – zameldował dumnie Russel. – Patrzcie i podziwiajcie. Proporcje jak w zegarku.  
>- Zawsze byłeś cholernie nadętym ćwokiem – mruknął pieszczotliwie Jack. – Ale zdążyłeś, wow!<br>- Za to mnie kochasz, stary.  
>- Cisza – fuknął Mike. – John, jak myślisz? Możemy zacząć wszystko nakładać?<br>- Tak. Konstrukcja jest OK.  
>Nagle nie pozostało już nic innego do dodania i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jak również z tego, że nagle zaczął się bać; bo przecież mieli tylko jedną szansę, cały tutejszy świat czekał na tę machinę i jeśli coś skrewił…<br>- Jeśli coś skrewiliśmy – odezwał się w tej samej sekundzie Jack – to niech nas wszystkie bóstwa mają w opiece.  
>- No – zgodził się flegmatycznie Phill. – Bo Pete nam urwie jaja.<br>- Ale przynajmniej bekniemy za to razem – znalazł jasną stronę Russel. – O niczym innym nie marzę, niż beknąć razem z wami.  
>- Ta. – Lars pociągnął nosem. – Wszyscy będziemy eunuchami. Super.<br>Przez chwilę obserwowali w milczeniu pracę techników, którzy przenosili obliczenia na sytuację rzeczywistą i kończyli ostatnie mocowania. Kwadrans przed dwunastą John odruchowo wysunął się przed rząd pracowników.  
>- Dobra, pora zacząć korelację – zarządził trochę głośniej, niż należało. – Zaraz będziemy mieć odpowiedni kąt padania.<br>- I właściwe kąty nachylenia – wtrącił Russel. – To już coś.  
>- Jesus, ustaw się przy dźwigni numer cztery – polecił John szybko jednemu z techników. – Jose, Jorge, Jim… Odpowiednio: jedynka, dwójka i trójka. Russel?<br>- Się robi. Odczynniki całe moje – zgodził się natychmiast Davidson.  
>- Mike, Jack, Steve, Phill… - odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na monitor – wiecie co macie robić?<br>- No ba! – Ten ostatni wyprężył się i zasalutował odruchowo. – Wszystko pod kontrolą.  
>- Dobra. – Skinął głową i spojrzał na zegarek. Specjalnie upewniał się wcześniej czy wskazówki poruszają się zgodnie z rzeczywistym lokalnym czasem. – Zostało dziesięć minut.<br>- Mogę zacząć odliczanie – wyszczerzył się Russel. – Dziesięć… Pięćdziesiąt dziewięć, pięćdziesiąt osiem…  
>- Zamknij się! – zawołali chórem naukowcy.<br>John zagryzł wargi, starając się nie roześmiać. Ale im bardziej wskazówka zbliżała się do pełnej godziny, tym wyraźniej czuł znajome, niepokojące i ekscytujące jednocześnie, mrowienie wzdłuż kręgosłupa.  
>- Teraz! – zawołał w końcu siedem minut przed czasem i przez chwilę obserwował pilnie, jak technicy ruszają ciężkie dźwignie, by dostosować kąty do współrzędnych przy zachowaniu właściwego porządku.<br>Cały proces trwał raptem przez kolejną minutę, ale sekundy wlokły się niemiłosiernie, kiedy tak czekali, aż obraz na pozostałych monitorach wyostrzy się i z przebłysków i pasów wyłonią się zdjęcia poszczególnych obszarów przeznaczonych do skanowania.  
>Wreszcie widok był na tyle wyraźny, a dźwignie na tyle oporne, że mogli spokojniej odetchnąć; a właściwie mogliby – bo John stale łapał się na tym, że coś nie daje mu spokoju.<br>- To dziwne… - Pochylił się nad jednym z odczytów, marszcząc brwi i poprawiając nerwowo okulary. – Jest wyraźny…  
>- No i git! – wrzasnął radośnie Russel. – O to nam chodziło, nie?<br>- Tak – zgodził się cicho. – Ale… jest wyraźny zbyt wcześnie. Jeszcze nie czas!  
>- Oszalałeś – zaśmiał się Mike. – Punkt dwunasta będzie inny, prawa fizyki, no nie? I czysta matma!<br>- No właśnie nie! – wrzasnął, odruchowo wsuwając palce we włosy. – Ooooch, powinienem był to przewidzieć. Nie wzięliśmy pod uwagę przesunięcia międzywymiarowego! Rose miała rację, ale nie do końca! Ha!  
>Nerwowymi ruchami przeszukał kieszenie i nie znalazłszy długopisu, odpalił notatnik na laptopie.<br>- Dalej, no dalej… - mamrotał pod nosem, kiedy plik ładował się w tempie żółwia. – Patrzcie!  
>Błyskawicznie podstawił dane, którymi dysponowali, do najprostszego wzoru na drogę, a potem odwrócił współrzędne w efekcie lustrzanego odbicia.<br>- Nie zgadza się! – ryknął triumfalnie. – Mijają się o jeden stopień, widzicie? Zawsze będziemy jedną sekundę do tyłu w stosunku do rzeczywistego obrazu, to dlatego nie mogła mnie znaleźć! Deptała mi po piętach, ale nie nadążała! Nie mogła wiedzieć, nie znała tej wartości, tylko kilkadziesiąt nanosekund…  
>Urwał gwałtownie, bo zdał sobie sprawę, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego w milczeniu.<br>- Nieważne! – zreflektował się w ostatniej chwili. Nie znali historii jego i Rose i to teraz i tak nie miało znaczenia. Ważne, że wiedział czego im brakuje. – Trzeba to przestawić, rozumiecie? Jedna sekunda. Jeden stopień.  
>- Nie zrobisz tego przy użyciu dźwigni – zauważył prędko Danny. – Nie są aż tak dokładne. Zakładaliśmy…<br>- Wiem, wiem! – przerwał mu niecierpliwie. – Ile czasu zostało do południa?  
>- Sześć minut – poinformował Russel grobowym tonem. – I nikt z nas tego nie zrobi, bo nikt nie wie o czym ty bredzisz.<br>- Nie, no ja wiem – wtrącił Jack. – Ale nie wiem jak chcesz technicznie…  
>- Wchodzę tam – przerwał mu niecierpliwie. – Leprew na samej górze i cała otoczka okularu mają odpowiednio dokładną skalę.<br>- I niby jak to przestawisz?  
>Uśmiechnął się przelotnie.<br>- Dajcie mi tylko śrubokręt.  
>- Ale… Russel zawahał się wyraźnie. – To znaczy, że proporcje odczynników też są…<br>- Tyle wytrzyma – przerwał mu niecierpliwie John. – Potem dorzucisz resztę, najważniejsza jest teraz korelacja.  
>- Ale Leprew…<br>- Przetrwał wybuch w laboratorium. Jakieś pytania?  
>Davidson przestąpił z nogi na nogę i potrząsnął głową.<br>- Pięć minut – wtrącił grobowym tonem Jack. – Długo jeszcze będziecie dyskutować?  
>Jose prędko podszedł do podstawy teleskopu i podniósł z ziemi zestaw śrubokrętów w skórzanym futerale.<br>- Nie wiem… - zawahał się. – Nie wiem jakie… I jak chcesz tam wleźć...? Nie zdążymy podstawić tu z powrotem ciężkiego sprzętu.  
>- To nic – mruknął John, przyglądając się uważnie narzędziom. Wybrał kilka z nich i poupychał sobie w kieszeniach, a ostatni śrubokręt wsunął między zęby.<br>- Czekaj! – Jorge podbiegł do niego w ostatniej chwili i pomógł mu nałożyć ciepłe, cienkie rękawice, najnowszy szorstki wynalazek Torchwood. – Żebyś sobie nie odmroził palców!  
>John pokiwał głową, podszedł do teleskopu i spojrzał w górę.<br>- Jezu! – usłyszał podniesiony głos Russela. – Noble, nie zabij się z łaski swojej!  
>Odwrócił się na chwilę i pokazał przyjacielowi uniesiony kciuk, a potem puścił do niego oko. Wreszcie uchwycił się metalowych mocowań i zaczął się wspinać. Kątem oka odnotował, że technicy rozprysnęli się na wszystkie strony.<br>- Przesuń się – usłyszał zniecierpliwiony głos Jesusa. – Bo pomyślę, że wgapiasz mu się w tyłek.  
>- Wal się! – odkrzyknął Jose.<br>- Pięć minut – wrzasnął Russel.  
>Roześmiał się, omal nie wypuszczając z ust śrubokrętu. Zreflektował się w ostatniej chwili i skupił się już tylko na tym, by wchodzić coraz wyżej i wyżej, szukając prędko oparcia dla dłoni i stóp. Ostry wiatr rozwiewał mu włosy i przenikał na wskroś nawet przez grubą kurtkę, ale to nie było ważne.<br>Widział już tylko jasno określony cel – zwieńczenie machiny z Leprewem na samej górze. I kiedy już tam dotarł, był naprawdę dziko szczęśliwy; zwłaszcza że metalowe mocowania w podstawie rozmieszczone były naprzemiennie i czasem przestrzeń między nimi robiła się ogromna, celem uzyskania większej równowagi – i to cholernie utrudniało wspinaczkę.  
>Westchnął głęboko. Czuł jak strużki potu spływają mu w dół, po plecach. Mroźne powietrze wypełniało mu płuca, oddech zmieniał się w obłoczki pary.<br>_Obłoczki pary…_  
>Musiał jakoś zabezpieczyć Leprewa. Tak, by zmiana korelatów nie rozwaliła całego projektu.<br>Nerwowo spojrzał na zegarek.  
>Zostały niecałe dwie minuty.<br>Podciągnął się wyżej, by znaleźć się nad ogniwem, wsunął śrubokręt w rękaw przytrzymując się tylko jedną ręką i chuchnął potężnie wprost na grube szkło. A potem jeszcze raz. I jeszcze.  
><em>Oby się nie mylił.<em>  
>Patrzył przez chwilę, jak warstwy pary zamarzają błyskawicznie na powierzchni ogniwa.<br>- Ha! – wrzasnął radośnie, omal nie upuszczając śrubokrętu w przypływie ekstazy. Naprawdę, czasami był genialny.  
>Odkręcił sprawnie miniaturowe mocowania, przesunął całość o jedną zębatkę i starannie przymocował z powrotem.<br>_Dziesięć sekund przed czasem._  
>Odruchowo zacisnął palce na zimnym metalu. Nawet przez rękawice czuł lodowaty dotyk na opuszkach. Skulił ramiona, kiedy światło słoneczne dotarło dokładnie w centralny punkt ogniwa.<br>Przez chwilę nic się nie działo. A potem promień na moment go oślepił, więc tylko trzymał się mocno, zaciskając powieki, podczas gdy z dołu dobiegały triumfalne okrzyki.  
><em>Udało się!<em>  
>Obraz musiał być bez zarzutu, a współrzędne zgodne co do joty.<br>_Naprawdę im się udało._  
>Tkwił w bezruchu jeszcze kilka minut, dopóki nie zmienił się kąt padania promieni. Wreszcie, gdy przed oczami przestały latać mu kolorowe zajączki, wsunął śrubokręt z powrotem w usta i zaczął ostrożnie zsuwać się na dół.<br>Dopiero gdy stanął na pewnym gruncie, dotarło do niego, że jest zmęczony jak nigdy i że jednak kręci mu się w głowie. Z emocji, wyczerpania, z powodu ogólnej euforii i wszechobecnych wrzasków, które dobiegały i z ekranu od strony ekipy Mike'a, i z obozu techników. Russel niemal rzucił się na niego i zaczął poklepywać go po plecach. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili zreflektował się wyraźnie i cofnął o parę kroków. Gdzieś w ogólnym gwarze padło kilka pytań o raport dla Pete'a, a potem już w ogóle wszyscy mówili jednocześnie, padając sobie wzajemnie w ramiona po obu stronach monitorów.  
>Wreszcie wszystko powoli przycichło; technicy składali sprzęt i właściwie został już tylko on sam, Russel i cały zespół Torchwood Londyn – i nagle okazało się, że stoją w milczeniu naprzeciwko siebie i nie potrafią wymyślić, co dalej.<br>_Co teraz, kiedy już wykonali zadanie?_  
>Przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę, szukając na próżno właściwych słów. Dotarło do niego, że Russel od dłuższej chwili trzyma się zupełnie z boku, oparty o filar podstawy teleskopu, z rękami ciasno splecionymi na piersi i spuszczoną głową.<br>Zerknął prędko z powrotem na monitor – Mike w tej samej chwili przeciągnął się, aż chrupnęły mu kości.  
>- Nie wiem jak wy – zaczął powoli. – Ale ja uważam, że musimy iść razem na piwo.<br>Zewsząd dobiegły mrukliwe odgłosy aprobaty, które z każdą sekundą robiły się coraz głośniejsze. W try miga ustalili miejsce – niewielki pub na przedmieściach Londynu, gdzie podobno już wcześniej świętowali przy podobnych okazjach i John zdawał sobie sprawę że tylko on i Davidson nie biorą udziału w tej kompletnie powalonej dyskusji.  
>I o ile wiedział, że brak odzewu ze strony tego ostatniego zaraz zostanie zauważony, o tyle nie miał też wątpliwości co do tego, jak sam powinien postąpić, żeby uniknąć niezręcznej sytuacji.<br>_Bo przecież - niezależnie od tego, co zrobił przed chwilą – biorąc pod uwagę wcześniejsze wydarzenia i tak nikt go tu nie chciał._  
>Rozejrzał się ostrożnie, zastanawiając się gorączkowo, którędy się wycofać tak, by to jakoś szczególnie nie rzucało się w oczy, kiedy Mike zbliżył twarz do kamery.<br>- Davidson! – zawołał ostro. – Co tak milczysz, boisz się, że twoja głowa tego nie wytrzyma?  
>- Nie martw się – odburknął Russel, prostując się nieznacznie. – Wytrzyma więcej niż ci się wydaje.<br>- On się bardziej boi o rękę – podsunął usłużnie Jack. – Że nie ma tej sprawności i nie utrzyma kufla.  
>- Jest wystarczająco sprawna, żeby ci przywalić!<br>- To dobrze – zaśmiał się bezczelnie Lars. – Czuję się uspokojony.  
>John odwrócił się i zaczął się wycofywać, w nadziei że są wystarczająco zajęci sobą i nic nie zauważą.<br>- Przestaniesz się czuć, jak ciebie też dosięgnę – odgrażał się Russel. – To kiedy? Jutro?  
>- Może być – ziewnął Phill. – Akurat wszystko pozamykamy, nie?<br>- Uhm. – Jack wydawał się już znudzony tym wszystkim. – To co, o siódmej?  
>- Dla mnie idealnie – zgodził się Steve.<br>- Dla mnie też – orzekli chórem Russel i Lars.  
>- Mnie wszystko jedno – mruknął Mike. – John, a ty?<br>Zatrzymał się w pół kroku, nie wierząc własnym uszom.  
>- C-co?<br>- No, czy ci siódma pasuje?  
>Odwrócił się powoli i odkrył, że wszyscy wpatrują się w niego wyczekująco tak, jakby fakt że z nimi idzie, był najbardziej naturalną rzeczą pod słońcem.<br>- Ja…  
>Myślał, że po prostu go zaakceptowali i przyjęli za normę wszystkie jego dziwactwa na gruncie zawodowym. Ale nie przypuszczał, że będą chcieli mieć z nim coś wspólnego też i poza pracą.<br>Lars odchrząknął znacząco i szturchnął mocno Mike'a który stał najbliżej.  
>- Nie wie, czy do siódmej się uwinie – zauważył znacząco.<br>- Z panną Tyler, nie? – Phill odchrząknął i założył ręce na piersi. – Ona pewnie jest wymagająca.  
>- Jaka matka, taka córka – wtrącił Russel z niewinną miną.<br>- Davidson, dość mamy twoich sprośności – upomniał go z powagą Phill i John z trudem stłumił wybuch śmiechu.  
>- Moich? – oburzył się chemik. - A kto nakrył szefa i szefową na biurku i jeszcze o tym rozpowiada?<br>- Zamknijcie się – uspokoił ich Jack. – Chrzanić już Pete'a, ale John, chłopie, ja nie wiem czy ty dasz radę tak non stop od dziś do jutra wieczorem…  
>- Nieeeeee – wyjęczał przeciągle Russel. - Do siódmej chyba skończycie…?<br>- Nie bój się o mnie – usłyszał własny roześmiany głos. – Będę na pewno.  
>- Jakbyś nie dotarł, to pamiętaj że wszystko rozumiemy – uspokoił go czule przyjaciel. – My w ogóle jesteśmy bardzo wyrozumiali.<p> 


	69. Chapter 69

69.

Wizyta u Toshiko przygnębiła ją bardziej, niż się tego spodziewała. To było takie… beznadziejne. Fakt, że koleżanka tak naprawdę została z tym wszystkim sama. I że związek z Owenem i tak nie miał żadnych perspektyw.  
>Nie, nie wątpiła, że jeśli Tosh zdecyduje się urodzić, to na pewno sobie poradzi.<br>Ale to nie zmieniało sytuacji. Harper nadal pozostawał pozbawioną skrupułów świnią. I… cholera, pewnie dlatego Rose czuła się tak paskudnie. Bo… bo zdawała sobie sprawę, że wcześniej przyjaciółka też miała mnóstwo planów i marzeń. I nagle okazało się, że może je potłuc o kant tyłka. A siedzenie z nią non stop przez całe popołudnie najlepiej to Rose uświadomiło. Nie wspominając już, że i tak nie dowiedziała się niczego nowego o postępie prac przy teleskopie.  
>Otworzyła drzwi do mieszkania i weszła do środka. Już od progu uderzyło ją, jak bardzo jest puste i ciemne. <em>Pomyśleć, że przez tyle lat ani trochę jej to nie przeszkadzało.<em>  
>Potrząsnęła głową i omal nie roześmiała się w głos na myśl o tym, jak głupia była przed chwilą. Bo przecież rozumiała doskonale, czego się wystraszyła. Wiedziała, że nie myśli wcale o Toshiko, tylko o sobie. Ale nie mogła z góry założyć, że z nią i Johnem będzie podobnie. Mieli inną historię, inne rzeczy były dla nich ważne. Nigdy nie przyszłoby jej do głowy trzymać go przy sobie za wszelką cenę. I wiedziała, że on też nie posunąłby się do pewnych rozwiązań – takich, które dla Owena były chlebem powszednim.<br>A dzieci… Cholera, wciąż nie była nawet pewna, czy po wszystkim co przeszła w ciągu ostatnich lat – biorąc pod uwagę skoki między wymiarami, zażywane non stop hormony i odniesione obrażenia - w ogóle będzie w stanie je mieć. O tym chyba też powinna powiedzieć Johnowi, bo może on… Pewnie chciałby.  
><em>Cholera.<em>  
>Tyle było rzeczy, związanych z ich wspólnym życiem, których sobie nie wyjaśniali, na które nie starczało czasu. I nie miała zielonego pojęcia od czego zacząć.<br>Chciała tylko, żeby już tu był, chciała wreszcie móc go przeprosić za tę poprzednią durną sprzeczkę i chciała, żeby wszyscy wokół dali im choć na moment święty spokój i przestali liczyć na jego geniusz i jej doświadczenie.  
><em>Tylko tyle.<em>  
>Opadła ciężko na kanapę i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Dochodziła piata po południu, a ona nadal nie wiedziała nawet, na jakim etapie są prace. Z Torchwood nie przychodziły żadne wiadomości – zresztą ojciec już dawno pewnie zorientował się, że poszła do domu i nie chciał zawracać jej głowy. No i zakładał, że John sam ją zawiadomi o powrocie.<br>A do matki o tej porze nie mogła już zadzwonić, nie narażając się jednocześnie na półgodzinne kazanie.  
>Bo miała dziwną pewność, że zanim Jackie powiedziałaby jej, co wie o projekcie, najpierw uświadamiałaby jej długo i boleśnie, jakie skutki może nieść za sobą przechodzona grypa.<br>Westchnęła i poszła zrobić sobie coś do picia, jednocześnie usiłując wymyślić konstruktywne zajęcie na wieczór. Oparła się o szafkę czekając, aż zagotuje się woda - i wtedy jej wzrok padł na lodówkę. Na drzwiach wciąż wisiały oba rysunki od Tony'ego. Jeden, na którym była tylko ona, Doktor i TARDIS. I drugi, wzbogacony dodatkowo o matkę, ojca i samego autora wiekopomnego dzieła. Ten, na którym była z Johnem.  
>Zabawne, że nawet teraz, po ponad tygodniu od powrotu tutaj, dokładnie tak to widziała.<br>Uśmiechnęła się lekko, a potem, wiedziona nagłym impulsem, zdjęła starszy rysunek i zawahała się. Nie potrafiła się go pozbyć – ale zwyczajnie nie pasował. Do tego wnętrza, do niej i Johna, do całego ich życia tu i teraz.  
>Powoli złożyła go na czworo, zaniosła do sypialni i schowała w nowej nocnej szafce po swojej stronie. Obrzuciła wzrokiem starannie zasłane, puste łóżko, zgasiła światło i wróciła do kuchni.<br>To czekanie doprowadzało ją do obłędu.  
><em>Trudno, najwyżej oberwie po nosie.<em>  
>Czując, że nie zniesie tego ani chwili dłużej, wyłączyła gaz pod czajnikiem, zalała herbatę i sięgnęła po komórkę. Telefon rozdzwonił się w tej samej chwili.<br>Szybko zerknęła na wyświetlacz.  
><em>Telepatia.<em>  
>- Cześć mamo – rzuciła szybko, w nadziei że zabrzmi to w miarę normalnie.<br>- Cześć, kochanie. – Jackie wyrzuciła z siebie te dwa słowa z prędkością światła. – Słuchaj, ja tak na szybko, bo pewnie już się szykujesz, żeby po niego wyjść, ale chciałam ci powiedzieć, że…  
>- Wyjść? – wyrwało się Rose, zanim zdążyła pomyśleć.<br>Po drugiej stronie słuchawki zapadła cisza.  
>- Tak, wyjść – przytaknęła po chwili Jackie bardzo powoli. – Nie wiedziałaś, że wracają…?<br>- Ja…  
>Jackie westchnęła męczeńsko.<br>- Dobra – mruknęła. – A teraz mów. Co. Się. Znowu. Stało.  
>- Nic, my tylko…<br>- Taaa, nic. A ja jestem królową angielską.  
>- Mamo!<br>- No co? Było tak gorąco, że prawie go przeleciałaś przez monitor, sama widziałam! I teraz nawet cię nie powiadomił, że wszystko się udało?  
>- Błagam cię – jęknęła słabo Rose.<br>- Rozumiem, że ojciec nie dzwonił, bo mu zabroniłam, miałaś odpoczywać. Ale John? Chyba powinien znaleźć sposób żeby się z tobą skontaktować, nie?  
>Mimowolnie zagryzła wargi, gorączkowo szukając wytłumaczenia.<br>- Mamo, oni są tam bez zasięgu. A ojciec powinien dać mi znać!  
>- Mnie samej napisał dopiero przed chwilą!<br>- Ale przynajmniej wiesz!  
>- Tak! Mam SMSa: Wracają, zrobili, udało się, będę później.<br>Rose roześmiała się, a potem pociągnęła nosem.  
>- Cały tata.<br>- Nie mydlij mi oczu tatą – przywołała ją do porządku Jackie. – To nie tata sprawił, że brzmisz jakbyś się szykowała na pogrzeb.  
>- Mamo!<br>- Nie krzycz!  
>- To ty krzyczysz!<br>- Ale mnie wolno!  
>- Przestań…<br>Usłyszała jak matka wzdycha głęboko.  
>- No dobrze – mruknęła w końcu. – Więc co się stało? Może będę mogła pomóc.<br>Rose odruchowo pokręciła głową i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niej, że Jackie przecież jej nie widzi.  
>- Nie – szepnęła. – Nie wiem. Chodzi o to, że on jest takim…<br>- Kosmitą? – podsunęła usłużnie Jackie. – Nic nowego. Jak każdy facet.  
>Córka mimowolnie parsknęła śmiechem.<br>- Mamo, nie żartuj.  
>- Jestem poważna. A co narozrabiałaś?<br>- Ja? Dlaczego od razu ja? To on się zachował jak zaborcza świnia!  
>- Uhm. Robiłaś dokładnie to samo w dzieciństwie – zauważyła niewinnie matka.<br>- Co?  
>- Namąciłaś, a potem chciałaś zwalać winę na innych. Zapierałaś się w żywe oczy.<br>- Ale to on… - urwała gwałtownie, bo nagle dotarło do niej, jak to brzmi.  
>- Opowiesz w końcu jak było? – zachęciła Jackie. – Wciąż czekam.<br>Odetchnęła głęboko i w krótkich żołnierskich słowach streściła całą awanturę. I właśnie wtedy zobaczyła, jak dziecinnie to wszystko wygląda, gdy patrzy się na to z boku.  
>Ale przecież miała rację, do cholery!<br>- Nie będzie mnie ograniczał – wymamrotała dla porządku.  
>- Uhm – przytaknęła ponownie Jackie. – Nie wątpię. Ale musi się tego nauczyć.<br>- Ale…  
>- A nie zrobi tego, jak mu będziesz trzaskać laptopem przed nosem.<br>Rose sapnęła gniewnie.  
>- OK, to nie było mądre.<br>- No. Moja krew. Ja też się zawsze umiałam uczyć.  
>- Jak to?<br>- Normalnie – rzuciła lekko Jackie. – Na własnych błędach. Zobacz, jak sobie wychowałam ojca.  
>- Mamo…<br>- No co, myślisz że to mi lekko przyszło? Też jest uparty jak osioł.  
>Rose zamilkła gwałtownie. To ostatnie nie ulegało wątpliwości.<br>- Chodzi o to – odezwała się po chwili Jackie – że oboje się musicie jeszcze sporo nauczyć. O sobie. I o tym jak to wszystko sobie układać. – Zamilkła nagle. – Truję, prawda? – upewniła się po chwili.  
>- Tylko troszeczkę – uspokoiła ją natychmiast Rose i roześmiała się mimowolnie. – Kocham cię.<br>- Nie podlizuj się – zastrzegła matka. – Chociaż, w sumie… Ja ciebie też.  
>- Dobra, więc co proponujesz?<br>Jackie westchnęła cicho.  
>- Nic nowego – rzuciła po chwili – tylko rozmawiajcie. Możecie się kłócić do upadłego. Ale rozmawiaj i tłumacz. I nie odpychaj go.<br>- Jasne. – Wyglądało na łatwe do zrobienia, tylko że…  
>- No! – ucieszyła się Jackie. – Wiedziałam, że szybko zrozumiesz.<br>- Dziękuję.  
>- Nie ma sprawy. I… Rose?<br>- Dziękuję! – powtórzyła głośniej, bo nagle dotarło do niej, że przecież powinna się pospieszyć. – Mamo, nie mogę już…  
>Rozłączyła się, świadoma faktu, że matka jeszcze coś mówi i że to nie jest z jej strony zbyt grzeczne.<br>Ale jednocześnie miała pewność, że Jackie ją zrozumie.  
>W końcu – miała coś bardzo ważnego do zrobienia.<p> 


	70. Chapter 70

70.

Powoli wyszedł na korytarz na ostatnim piętrze. Czuł się dziwnie. Może to był wynik przebytej drogi – w końcu podróżowali dość długo, i helikopterem, i przy użyciu teleportacji - ale lekko kręciło mu się w głowie. Oddał swój raport czekającemu na nich Pete'owi. Przyjął od niego mocny uścisk dłoni i jakieś mrukliwe podziękowania, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że na więcej i tak nie mógłby liczyć, a potem szybko pożegnał się z chłopakami i puścił się pędem w stronę wind.  
>Chciał już tylko znaleźć się w domu. Z Rose.<br>Ale właśnie wtedy, tuż przy drzwiach, omal nie zderzył się z Owenem.  
>- Musimy pogadać – oznajmił lekarz bez zbędnych wstępów. – Teraz, w moim gabinecie.<br>- Ale… Słuchaj, spieszy mi się. Możemy to…  
>- Są twoje wyniki.<br>Znieruchomiał na moment. Nagle zaschło mu w gardle. W tonie Owena było coś dziwnego i już wiedział, że dopóki nie zobaczy wszystkiego na własne oczy, nie będzie w stanie zebrać myśli i normalnie funkcjonować. Z trudem przełknął ślinę i prędko skinął głową, a potem pojechał z Harperem na dwudzieste piętro.  
>Kiedy szli przez korytarz, czuł się trochę jak we śnie; wszystkie odgłosy Instytutu dobiegały do niego jakby zza grubej ściany. W milczeniu obserwował jak Owen spławia porządkującą właśnie karty w szufladach Lisę Jones, jak szuka odpowiednich dokumentów i wreszcie – jak odwraca się w jego stronę. Zamrugał i mimowolnie zacisnął pięści, próbując skupić się na słowach lekarza.<br>- .. jest OK. Znaczy, pomijając dziwny cień po prawej stronie klatki piersiowej, który radziłbym dodatkowo na wszelki wypadek przebadać. Nie wygląda mi na zmiany nowotworowe, ale trzeba dmuchać na zimne. I masz lekką arytmię, ale powiedzmy, że to domena naszego pokolenia.  
>- Uhm.<br>Wiedział doskonale, skąd bierze się cień i dlaczego już do końca życia jego wyniki będą wskazywały na arytmię. Ale czemu Owen zachowywał się, jakby…  
>- I… Noble, jest jeszcze jedna rzecz.<br>- Tak?  
>- Wiesz, pobawiłem się trochę… Znaczy, uwzględniłem w tych badaniach praktycznie wszystko. Mówię o rezultatach badań krwi.<br>- I?  
>- I przy okazji kazałem sprawdzić też chromosomy.<br>- Tego się standardowo nie…  
>- Wiem. Ale umawialiśmy się na kompleksowość, więc zleciłem wszystko co się dało.<br>Zrobiło się dziwnie cicho – tak, że słyszał wyraźnie dudnienie pulsu w uszach.  
>- Badania wykazały… pewną nieprawidłowość – męczył się Owen, wyjmując z teczki właściwą kartkę. - Chcesz żebym ci…<br>- Nie! – wyciągnął rękę i wyrwał świstek lekarzowi. – Nie.  
>Nerwowo poprawił okulary i zaczął czytać.<br>To, co zobaczył, raczej nie pozostawiało żadnych wątpliwości. Cofnął się instynktownie, zaciskając palce na kartce, jak tylko dostrzegł, że Owen podchodzi bliżej.  
>- To nie jest coś, z czym nie…<br>- Przestań.  
>– Więc nie muszę ci inter…<br>- Nie – warknął ponownie i odetchnął głęboko, unikając wzroku lekarza. – Przecież widzę.  
>Owen odchrząknął i przestąpił niepewnie z nogi na nogę.<br>- Przykro mi.  
>Odetchnął głęboko, wciąż wpatrując się w podłogę. Pewnie powinien wydusić z siebie choćby jakieś „Dzięki" – ale po prostu nie potrafił. Chciał tylko stąd wyjść, chciał biec przed siebie, starym sprawdzonym zwyczajem, tak długo aż zabraknie mu tchu.<br>Nic już nie było ważne. Nic, poza tym, że jednak jego życie tutaj – życie z Rose – nie będzie takie, jak sobie zaplanował.  
><em>Nie do końca.<em>  
>Dotarło do niego, że Owen jeszcze coś mówi i ponownie zmusił się, by się skupić na jego słowach.<br>- Gdybyś jeszcze czegoś potrzebował… Wiesz, gdzie mnie znaleźć.  
>- Jasne. – Wyciągnął rękę po resztę wyników i upchnął wszystko w teczce, nadal starannie unikając patrzenia Harperowi w twarz. – Idę. Na razie.<br>Odwrócił się i szybkim krokiem wyszedł z gabinetu. Zjechał na parter, wsunął teczkę za poły kurtki, przy okazji odnotowując, że drżą mu dłonie - i wyszedł z budynku.  
>Zrobiło się już ciemno. Wiatr znad Tamizy rozwiewał mu włosy i zapierał dech, kiedy puścił się biegiem wzdłuż promenady.<br>_Byle nie myśleć i nie czuć._  
>Przyspieszył gwałtownie i dopiero wtedy uświadomił sobie, że odkąd pozbył się w helikopterze górskich ciuchów, ma na sobie tylko cienką koszulę i jesienną kurtkę, której nawet nie zapiął. Zimne podmuchy przenikały go na wskroś, kiedy mijał kolejne latarnie i zamknięte na głucho budki z lodami. Obok Globe grupka studentów zaśmiewała się do rozpuku z jakichś żartów, a potem omal nie zderzył się z kobietą, która przecięła mu drogę na wysokości London Eye. Krzyknęła i upuściła firmowy kubek Cafe Nero; kawa rozlała się na asfalcie, ale on tylko obejrzał się prędko, nie zatrzymując się.<br>- Przepraszam! – krzyknął przez ramię i już pędził dalej, już wbiegał po schodach przy Waterloo Bridge, i wciąż słyszał tylko swój ciężki oddech i równomierne uderzenia conversów o chodnikowe płyty.  
>I chyba wtedy zrozumiał naprawdę, dlaczego aż tak się spieszy.<br>Pierwszy raz nie musiał biec bez celu. Miał do kogo wracać.  
>Minął słup ogłoszeniowy z powiewającym smętnie na wietrze, lekko naderwanym plakatem Elvisa, wypadł zza rogu, z trudem łapiąc oddech, zobaczył wyraźnie znajomy sklepik i dom na końcu ulicy, i pusty, lśniący wyraźnie od niedawno padającego deszczu asfalt, błyszczący w świetle latarni.<br>A potem nagle zatrzymał się jak wryty kilka kroków dalej – bo w tym samym momencie trzasnęły drzwi w ich bloku i Rose wyszła na zewnątrz.  
>Czy raczej - wybiegła, trochę tanecznym krokiem, odrzucając w tył rozpuszczone włosy.<br>Dostrzegła go i przystanęła gwałtownie, tak samo jak on. Czuł jak serce podchodzi mu do gardła – i to nie dlatego, że był tak nieludzko zmęczony. Chciał tylko… chciał dopaść do niej i przygarnąć ze wszystkich sił. Chciał iść z nią na górę i kochać się z nią do upadłego, chciał przeprosić za to, co ostatnio jej powiedział i… i nawet rozmawiać o tym, co go teraz męczyło. Mimo faktu, że tak cholernie się bał jej reakcji.  
>Chciał mieć pewność, że na niego czekała i że go nie odepchnie – mimo wszystko.<br>Zrobił kilka kolejnych kroków i wtedy dotarło do niego, że ona też idzie – jak wtedy, po pustej ciemnej ulicy. A potem zobaczył, jak się uśmiecha. Całą sobą, tak jak tylko ona potrafiła. I jak zaczyna biec w jego kierunku, coraz szybciej.  
>Roześmiał się na głos i bez namysłu puścił się pędem w górę ulicy.<br>_Chrzanić wszystko inne._  
>Najważniejsze było to, że na niego czekała. I że teraz - właśnie do niego - tak się spieszyła.<br>Biegiem.  
><em>Tylko do niego.<em>


	71. Chapter 71

71.

Jak na złość, wszystko momentalnie zaczęło lecieć jej z rąk. Myślała już tylko o tym, że zaraz go zobaczy, o tym, co mu powie – i absolutnie żadna z tych myśli nie chciała złożyć się z innymi w jedną spójną całość.  
>Rzuciła się pędem do lustra, związała włosy i błyskawicznie poprawiła makijaż. Narzuciła kurtkę, niemal jednocześnie wsunęła buty i zaczęła gorączkowo przetrząsać kieszenie w poszukiwaniu kluczy. Znalazły się na stoliku przy lustrze; rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie na swoje odbicie, a potem gwałtownym ruchem ściągnęła gumkę i pozwoliła włosom opaść swobodnie na ramiona. Potrząsnęła głową, zapięła kurtkę i wypadła na klatkę schodową. Upuściła torebkę i zaklęła siarczyście na cały głos, w głębokim poważaniu mając sąsiadkę, która właśnie wyprowadzała swojego pudla na spacer i obrzuciła ją zgorszonym spojrzeniem.<br>Wróciła do mieszkania, wbiegła do sypialni i szybko przetrząsnęła kasetkę z biżuterią.  
>Znalazła swoje ulubione kolczyki – duże srebrne koła – i założyła je prędko, wymyślając sobie w duchu od idiotek.<br>Ale to było silniejsze od niej. Mogła na każdej akcji biegać z bronią, mogła być jednym z najlepiej wyszkolonych pracowników – ale w czasie tamtej ostatniej akcji też musiała mieć chociaż kolczyki.  
><em>Kiedy już wiedziała, że go spotka.<em>  
>I teraz – choć to było strasznie głupie – czuła się podobnie. Choćby on miał tego nie zauważyć. Bo… Bo wiedziała, że jego powrót to nie jest powrót tylko z Argentyny.<br>Zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi, w ostatniej chwili uświadamiając sobie, że klucz został w środku, na stoliku, po czym machnęła ręką i pędem zbiegła ze schodów.  
>Wyszła na zewnątrz, podniosła głowę, odrzucając włosy z twarzy – i wtedy go zobaczyła. Stał u wylotu ulicy, o kilkaset metrów od niej. Już ją dostrzegł i patrzył tak samo jak wtedy – najpierw ze zdziwieniem. A potem, kiedy już się uśmiechnęła, kiedy ruszyła w jego stronę, mimowolnie przyspieszając kroku – z dziką radością.<br>_Tak, jakby ich ostatnia rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca._  
>Rozejrzała się instynktownie. To też było silniejsze od niej, bo przecież gdyby wtedy o tym pamiętała, wszystko mogłoby potoczyć inaczej.<br>_Gdyby wtedy spojrzała, nie byłoby jej tutaj._  
>Ruszył do niej biegiem, roześmiany tak, jak tylko on potrafił. Bez namysłu puściła się pędem w dół ulicy.<br>Wszystko inne, wszystko co już się zdarzyło – nie było w tej chwili ważne.  
>Liczyło się tylko to, że do niej wrócił.<br>_I że tym razem na pewno do niego dobiegnie._

K O N I E C


End file.
